Tres diarios y una mente incierta
by Lory Backon
Summary: Hace cinco años Hiroki ha escapado de casa sufriendo una enfermedad terrible , Nowaki lo ha buscado sin resultados en el camino conoce tres historias mas que lo llevaran a la pista de donde esta su amado. Comprobando que todo el mundo esta encerrado en si mismo!
1. Chapter 1

Dos con cuatro de la mañana . Caray! Es la tercera taza de café y la sala del hospital está hecha apenas para una película de terror muy diferente de el hospital de pediatría que por donde lo vieras la vista era muy agradable pero prefiero estar aquí , será que está es mi nueva vida prefiero ayudar a mentes que se sienten encerradas o que su propia cabeza les juega una mala pasada a esta con los sanos con los que pueden deambular en libertad de espíritu .  
Desde hace cinco años que Hiro - san huyo prefiero vivir en el hospital que regresar a ese apartamento que me trae tantos recuerdos y que aún huele a el .  
Recuerdo los meses previos a su desaparición recuerdo con vividez esas últimas miradas suyas todo !  
Fue justo después de que celebramos el año nuevo Por la tarde fuimos al templo y luego celebramos hasta estar ebrios , donde Hiro-san salió perdiendo tuve que arrastrarlo hará la cama y soportar su pataleta de borracho , esa noche no pude contenerme y le hice el amor toda la noche . Al día siguiente sólo el dolor en sus cadenas le impidió darme una paliza . El viernes de la primera semana del año ocurrió el primer episodio . Se removía entre las cobijas y se levantó gritando asustado :  
-Nooo! Por favor no!  
Estaba sudando y además en su mirada se le notaba el terror .  
-Hiro-san estas bien? - Intente tomarlo por el brazo pero reacciono de manera violenta y me mandó de bruces al suelo , usualmente Hiro- san no tendría esa fuerza pero en cuanto me repuse lo vi tomar una posición defensiva contra mi .  
-Hiro-san despierta!  
De un momento a otro se desplomó contra el colchón y parecía ausente de su mente . Me incorpore y fui a su lado le tome por los hombros y los sacudo hasta que obtuve una reacción!  
-Nowaki ? Que pasa estas bien?  
-Hiro-san ! Que alegría! - Lo abrace y este me separo con la rudeza ordinaria y no preste más atención al asunto supuse que había sido una pesadilla ... Que estúpido fui!  
Los días pasaron normalmente y algunos días después ocurrió el segundo episodio .  
Llegue a casa de una guardia muy pesada y en cuanto abrí la puerta escuche el sonido de la regadera , me sentí inmensamente feliz. Deje mis cosas y me aventure al cuarto de baño , le diría a Hiro- san que si quería que le tallase la espalda o lo secara y seguro me ganaría unos cuantos insultos a cambio pero cuando entré al cuarto de baño la escena era diferente .  
La regadera estaba a toda su potencia abierta y sentado en el piso se encontraba Hiro-san envuelto en una manta y con una mirada de escalofríos .  
-Hiro-san ! - le dije y en cuanto me vio se me abalanzo a golpes .  
Intente razonar pero estaba furico no escuchaba mis palabras.  
\- Nooo! Déjame ! Veté! - no cesaba de repetir .  
Se me hecho encima y fue entonces cuando lo vi bien estaba desnudo y por ambos brazos tenía cortadas como hechas de navaja , lo forcé a parar pero su fuerza era extraordinaria. Así que eche su peso a un lado y yo remonte en el le sujete las muñecas contra el piso no creía aguantar mucho más esa extenúa te batalla pero entonces el cedió bajo mi peso y note ese claro cambio de estado a un adormecimiento completo de su mente . Cogí la toalla más próxima lo envolví y lo lleve en brazos hasta la cama lo acurruque en la colcha de plumas como a un recién nacido para evitar cualquier resfrío y lo seque , sus brazos pensé , fue a buscar el botiquín y cuando regrese lo encontré incorporado de nuevo y más consciente .  
-Nowaki que ha pasado? - Me dijo con un tono serio de voz y cuando bajo la vista se vio desnudo y miro sus brazos - Nowaki que...  
-Hiro-san tranquilízate te curare ! - Le dije pero el estaba atónito  
-Hiro-san debe ser por tanto estrés que esto ha pasado . Deberías descansar más!  
-Yo me he hecho esto? Dices que yo me he...  
-Hiro- san , acaso piensas que yo?  
-No , no es eso! Es sólo que no recuerdo .. Sólo recuerdo que tuve un sueño pero ... Pero ...- Su rostro cambió a algo enfermizo lo acurruque contra mi pecho y lo tranquilice . Cayo dormido y decidí limpiar el desastre mientras pensaba que se debía a que este año la carga académica de Hiro- san había aumentado considerablemente ya que el profesor titular adjunto Miyagi había pedido un año sabático para arreglar asuntos personales y mi Hiro - san había quedado al frente de la academia así que tendría el estrés al máximo .  
De nuevo en el curso normal de las cosas la primera semana de clases casi no tuvimos tiempo para estar juntos pero lo poco que nos veíamos se notaba que algo pasaba por la mente de Hiro-san se le veía realmente mal así que decidí invitarlo a las aguas termales para que se relajará un poco el fin de semana .  
\- Nowaki idiota que crees que puedo darme esos lujos de perder el tiempo de esa manera , la literatura es una amante muy celosa - dijo muy molesto pero al fin acabo cediendo y partimos desde el viernes !  
La pasamos fenomenal la mañana y el medio día del sábado pero fue en la noche cuando lo vi un poco tenso y le dije :  
-Hiro- san estas bien ?  
\- Si no te preocupes sólo estoy algo tenso - Se paso la mano por la nuca  
-Hiro-san quieres un masaje ? Te has vuelto muy consentido eh?  
Su risa se escucho por lo alto y de repente su expresión cambió lágrimas salían de sus ojos y con una voz suave me advirtió :  
-Nowaki corre! Te matare!- Se me abalanzo y sus manos rodearon mi cuello hasta comenzar a asfixiarme .  
No podía zafarme de su fuerza descomunal y lo único que me vino a la mente fue con la rodilla impulsarlo hacia el frente con todas mis fuerzas . Logre aventarlo pero recobro el equilibrio rápidamente y en lo que yo tomaba una bocanada de aire hecho a correr impresionantemente rápido . Me puse una bata y lo seguí , iba empujando y derribando lo que tuviera a su paso yo trataba de esquivar a todo y a todos los que tenía enfrente . En la salida del hotel se precipito y fue justo cuando un vehículo de carga apareció . Hiro- san se quedo perplejo y acelere todo lo que pude para abrazarlo con mi cuerpo y darle un aventón donde ambos nos fuimos a estampar contra el pavimento . Me sería exhausto y me incorpore como pude esperando la siguiente ofensiva de Hiro- san pero el ya se encontraba en ese estado de paz perturbadora que ausentaba su mente de cualquier lugar. Lo tome en brazos y me dirigí adentro del hotel a pesar de las miradas de los curiosos y quejosos que habían sido derribados . El encargado me ofreció ayudarme pero le pedí la factura y que tuviera el carro listo ya que partiríamos de inmediato .  
Entré a la habitación y lo deposite en la cama, lo vestí y me cambie de ropa , junte el equipaje y mande por un botones para que lo llevara al carro . Peiné un poco sus cabellos castaños y le si un beso en la frente . Lo tome en brazos y me dirigí a la recepción pedí disculpas por los problemas ocasionados y liquide mi cuenta .  
El carro nos esperaba afuera ya listo y acomode a Hiro- san adentro aborde y arranque a toda velocidad.  
Maneje toda la noche son percatarme en que momento se había quedado dormido , cuando llegamos aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana y apague el motor el se movió .  
-Nowaki donde estamos ? Que paso ?  
-Hiro- san como te sientes ?  
El volteo la vista y al mirarme su rostro reflejó sorpresa y espanto.  
-Nowaki ! Que te paso? - Dijo señalando mi cuello .  
-Nada no te preocupes , anda vamos a casa !  
-Fui yo ? Dime fui yo?  
-No ... -No sabía que más decirle .  
\- Tuve ya vez ese sueño ... Ese hombre tenía en las manos algo.. Dios era ... Yo... Yo me enfurecía quería...- sus lágrimas me destrozaron el corazón y lo pegué a mi pecho, no podía hacer más por el .  
-No te preocupes Hiro- san aquí estoy !  
Subimos al apartamento y se recostó todo el día .  
Esa semana peleamos mucho yo le pedí que bajes el ritmo o se tomará unos días pero se enojó y se negó .  
\- Nowaki idiota quién te crees que eres? No tienes derecho a meterte con mi trabajo ! No tiene nada que ver contigo !  
Unos días más y nos recompusimos pidió para complacerme quince días de licencia , y en ese tiempo yo no le permitía hacer nada , incluso si estaba de guardia en mi descanso iba a verle a cocinar para el o simplemente a comer con el . La primera semana lo vi más tal ajado y me sentí feliz pero un domingo que me encontraba de guardia me llamo con una voz horrenda , como si estuviera aterrorizado.  
-Nowaki ayúdame ! Está aquí ! Nowaki por favor , por favor ! Sálvame ! El...- La llamada se cortó sin darme tiempo a responder siquiera.  
Corrí a pedirle permiso a mi superior para que me dejara salir y el acepto . Tome un taxi ya que era el único medio a esas horas y el más rápido .  
Cuando llegue vi el apartamento destrozado y la puerta del cuarto atrancada , quise derribarla pero me fue imposible .  
-Hiro-san abre la puerta ! Hiro-san por favor!  
Comenzar a buscar el duplicado de las llaves y lo encontré rápidamente , para cuando abrí vi que Hiro-san estaba asustado sentado en una esquina del cuarto cercana a la cabecera de la cama y me señalo el baño.  
Fui de inmediato para cerciorarme si había alguien pero sólo encontré el espejo hecho pedazos y el baño en completo desorden , salí y vi su cara de espanto , realmente estaba asustado y como sabía que se pondría a la defensiva me acerque despacio y me senté en un lado de la cama sin tratar de tocarlo . El me miraba aterrado y con el cuerpo tenso . No me quitaba la vista de encima y observe de repente como una mancha acuosa se abría camino de su entrepierna al piso. Que cosa había asustado tanto a Hiro- san que había logrado que se orinara encima? Acaso hubiera podido ser yo? No ! Lo mire una vez más y note que ya se había sumido en sus pensamientos se hallaba ya distante de mi . Fui al baño y recogí todo el vidrio para evitar que alguien pudiese salir herido , después le puse un poco de orden , regrese a la recámara y aún seguí ido en su mente así que lo levanté con cuidado y lo lleve al baño. Le quite la ropa sucia y lo metí a bañar , lo seque bien y le puse una pijama .  
\- A la cama Hiro-san!  
Lo arrope junto a mi y espere a que se durmiese el o yo , cualquiera que cayese primero.  
Después de ese día no la tuve más fácil , le pedí a vecinos y amigos se turnarán para vigilarlo pero el se encolerizo diciendo  
\- Nowaki no necesito niñeros ! En cuanto acaben estos días regreso al trabajo !  
Comenzaba a descartar al estrés como un diagnóstico la cosa empeoraba cada vez más y el se veía envuelto en la desesperación.  
El episodio que más sorprendente ocurrió un día antes de que se acabara su periodo de licencia .  
Faltaban dos horas para que saliera de mi turno cuando recibí la llamada de una vecina que lo estaba cuidando ese día .  
Nowaki ? Hiro- chan escapo ! Me derribo y salió corriendo ! No se a donde fue!  
Esa vez salí sin avisar a nadie sólo corrí a la salida del hospital y doble la esquina , me sorprendió ver la calle con muchos curiosos y ver patrullas enfiladas tratando de poner orden también había una ambulancia . Al mirar hacia arriba que era donde todos estaban prestando atención , lo vi, Hiro-san estaba en el techo de aquel edificio de 6 pisos y trataba de arrojarse .  
Las patrullas y los oficiales aún trataban de imponer el orden así que los burle fácilmente subí por el elevador y cuando llegue al techo corrí hacia donde se encontraba esa salida .  
Un policía me detuvo y me dijo que ok podía pasar. Así que tuve que explicarle que era mi amigo y que vivía con el .  
-Trata de razonar con el pero no te acerque mucho , el muchacho está desquiciado - me dijo .  
Camine hacia por la izquierda y el policía hacia el lado contrario con sigilo .  
-Hiro- san estoy aquí ven !  
\- Aléjate no vas a tocar a Nowaki , el es mío .  
-Hiro- san soy yo Nowaki ! Ven por favor te puedes lastimar!  
-No ! No te lo permitiré Nowaki no! Primero me muero y te llevo cogió antes que ...- No completo la frase cuando se tambaleo y el policía lo jalo hacia adentro .  
Entre los dos contuvimos a Hiro-san y apenas si podíamos cuando entraron un grupo de paramédicos con una camilla . Lo sujetaron a unas correas mientras este se revolvía y le bajaron ligeramente el pantalón de un costado . Una aguja atravesó su piel u este se encolerizó aún más . Unos minutos mas tarde caía bajo la fuerza de un sedante y fue cuando lo bajaron .  
Una vez en el hospital yo tuve que dar mi parte a la policía la cual nos impuso una multa por perturbar el orden público y condiciono a Hiro-san a tratamiento psicológico .  
Cuando entré a su habitación se hallaba más calmado pero no quería mirarme a los ojos .  
-Hiro- san...  
-Ahora no Nowaki . Por favor !  
\- Esta bien Hiro- san te dejare dormir!  
-Nowaki?  
-Dime , Hiro-san?  
-Podrías tomar mi mano hasta que me duerma?  
No dije nada , me acerque bese su mano y la sujete hasta que este se quedo vencido ante el sueño .  
La escuela supo del incidente y decidió darle un respiro a Hiro- san de un semestre !  
El no estaba muy contento por eso y yo tenía que pensar en dejar por un tiempo el hospital ya que me dedicaría a cuidar de Hiro-san , por suerte había ahorrado bastante dinero desde que vivíamos juntos y podía mantenerlo un rato en condiciones buenas ,Hiro- san se negaba a ver a su familia o amigos y comenzó a ir a las terapias que le había impuesto .  
Justo la primera semana del tercer mes del año sucedió el evento final . Esperaba en la sala del consultorio a que saliera Hiro- san de su consulta con el psiquiatra que llevaba su caso! De repente escuche un portazo y salió mi hermoso Hiro-san endemoniado a morir , fui tras el y se metió al carro con el mismo genio !  
-Que se cree ese médico de pacotilla eh? Maldito imbecil!  
-Hiro- san que paso? - le pregunte mientras el me estiraba su brazo ofreciéndome una nota. Era una receta.  
-Que se cree que me la voy a pasar medicado todo el día? Haciendo nada ? Que clase de educador sería si eso pasara!  
Era una receta para sedantes hipnóticos y relajantes .  
-Hiro-san que te dijo el médico ? Cuál fue el diagnóstico ?  
-Nada , nada vámonos ! Me quiero ir a casa Nowaki !  
-Pero Hiro-san?  
-Nowaki basta estoy cansado y quiero ir a casa!  
Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra por el resto del día .  
Dos días después el último episodio se dio en la cena ; todo sucedía normal aunque Hiro-san se veía demacrado , yo trataba de alegrarle los días pero esto se volvía una tarea más que imposible .  
-Hiro-san quieres que nos bañemos juntos está noche?  
-Eh? Que dijiste?  
De repente lo vi, una diminuta luz en sus ojos tristes diminuta en verdad pero con un brillo intenso y su mirada cambió por completo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mirada se tornó vidriosa. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon y pude verlo claramente , estaba más que enfermó .  
Salto de su lugar sorpresivamente y se fue contra mi garganta .  
-Ven a ver como mato a precioso Nowaki -Dijo con una voz gutural  
-Hi... Hiro-sssan... Su...e...lta...me  
No podía zafarme este ataque me había tomado por sorpresa y su fuerza aumenta con cada segundo . Mi vista se nublaba , definitivamente moriría ahí!  
-Eres un maldito cobarde Hiroki ! Vamos ven a ver como lo mato! Maldito cobarde!  
No podría aguantar más de un par de segundos .  
-Nooo!No te lo voy a permitir ! Aunque te lleve a la tumba conmigo no tocarás a Nowaki!  
Sus manos me soltaron u se dirigió a la cocina . Me puse de costado e intentaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para aminorar el dolor en el pecho , el hurgaba y destrozaba la cocina mientras pensaba que la situación se me había salido de control por completo.  
De repente sentí su presencia atrás de mi , su mirada me aterrorizo y pude ver en su mano un palo de madera , sabía para que era así que me cubrí la cabeza lo más que pude y soporte un embiste en la nuca aunque todo comenzó a nublarse luego otro en la espalda y otro más en las costillas que para ese momento ya todo era negro.  
Desperté en una cama de hospital con mi superior al lado . Pregunte donde estaba y que había pasado y el me dijo que los vecinos había escuchado el escándalo y habían llamado a la policía y una ambulancia , me habían encontrado medio muerto , ellos vieron a Hiro- san salir corriendo y desaparecer , tenía tres días ahí recuperando la conciencia .

En cuanto me dieron el alta tuve que rendir mi declaración y volver al apartamento .  
Mi corazón no soporto ver que todo estaba tal cual lo deje . Sólo que sin el , sin su voz , sin su risa, sin su dulce aroma . Esa misma semana me organice para comenzar a buscarle donde estaría mi Hiro-san , no llevaba dinero , no tenia a donde ir , incluso hiba descalzo , como podría subsistir ? Eso me atormentaba .  
No conocía a nadie de su familia además de que no me recibieron por que no sabían quién era , sus únicos amigos que conocía era en profesor que trabajaba con el y que estaba de año sabático , el cual extendió por problemas personales y su amigo Usami-san pero no sabía donde encontrarlos así que realizar una búsqueda por mi mismo . Unas veces me llegaban los rumores de que había estado por un barrio bajó con tipos in deseables otras veces en los suburbios de la cuidad pero nada concreto .  
Decidí estudiar entonces la subespecialidad de psiquiatría para tener un mejor panorama en esos registros . Ya que los psiquiátricos y albergues habían sido mi primera opción al buscar pero era muy difícil accesar a ellos .  
Estoy seguro que lo vi cuando regresaba de hacer mi examen para la subespecialidad ; había tomado un tren de regreso el cual iba a una velocidad baja debido a la lluvia yo iba distraído mirando por la ventana , alcance a vislumbrar una figura que caminaba cerca de las vías y su cabello castaño enmarañado y sucio , sus ropas roídas eran verdaderos harapos y sus pues seguro estaba destruidos , lo sabía por su caminar .  
En el breve instante que pase por su lado lo vi y el me vio . Mi corazón se partió su cara demacrada y sucia , estaba consciente se le notaba y se que el supo quién era yo !  
Fui un idiota ! Me tomó un par de minutos reaccionar y grite su nombre , enseguida salí a buscar al ensartado pero fue inútil el tren tenía que seguir su camino.  
Cuando regrese a buscarle no encontré nada .  
Un tiempo después mi superior me invito a tomar un café para hablar .  
-Nowaki , tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el psiquiatra que trato a Hiroki y me dijo el diagnóstico. Tu novio tenía Esquizofrenia!  
-Eso ... Eso no puede ser superior el...  
-Despierta ya Nowaki , cuando vas a abrir los ojos- me dijo en tono severo- La última consulta a la que Hiroki asistió el le dijo el diagnóstico y le mandó pastillas , pero claramente le advirtió que tarde o temprano tendría que internarse! Lo sabias?  
-No! No lo sabía pero yo...  
-Nowaki tienes que entender y tratar de recomponer tu vida ! Aún si lo encontrarás no sabes hasta donde ya avanzo la enfermedad!  
Sentía vergüenza de mostrarme hecho un desastre así que mire para otro lado y confesé:  
-Lo siento superior ... Es cierto que debo pensar con la cabeza fría pero es muy tarde . He decidido abandonar la pediatría y hacer una subespecialidad en psiquiatría . Se que es tonto y que no me tengo por que abrigar esperanzas pero para recuperar mi vida tengo que recuperarlo a el. El es mi vida sin importar cuán avanzada este su enfermedad! El es la persona más importante para mi !  
-Entonces te deseó suerte Nowaki - dijo esto con una voz triste pero una sonrisa leve.  
Ahora han pasado cinco años y aún no doy con el pero ahondar en los registros públicos es más sencillo y he encontrado un par de pistas .  
-Nowaki ayúdame por favor el conejo ha despertado y está en una crisis !  
-Si superior ya voy! Por dios si ya son las seis y media de la mañana! Que rápido pasan las horas cuando le recuerdo  
En el 3er piso se encuentran los paciente con cuartos privados y uno de ellos es el Sr Usami Haruhiko el cual es un paciente con un trato preferencial y con un carácter preferencial el cual por alguna razón  
siento que le agrado .  
Lo internaron desde hace dos meses por que sufre de trastorno de la personalidad esquizotipica no tengo los detalles exactos pero me contó el superior que colapsó y vinieron a dejarlo en un carro negro lujoso con personal de seguridad , pidieron la mejor habitación disponible y personal de servicio para el . Después de unos días entendí que el presidente de la compañía Usami ósea su padre vino a hablar con el director del hospital pero los detalles nadie los supo .  
Usami -san es algo quisquilloso y altanero con la mayoría del personal excepto conmigo y casi nadie lo visita , sólo un chico muy amable .  
Entro a su habitación y lo veo incorporado .  
-Usami-san? Buenos días!  
-Nowaki... Necesito verle pídele que venga dile que no me siento bien , por favor! Ruégale!  
-Tranquilo Usami-san yo le hablare pero necesito que cooperé con el personal está bien? Vendrá una enfermera a tomarle sus signos vitales y necesito que se tranquilice está bien? Puede hacer eso por mi?  
El asintió con la cabeza y deje que la enfermera pasara .  
-Vaya Nowaki-chan ! Si que eres un experto en los casos difíciles eh?  
-Nada de eso !  
-Pero si ese sr conejo sólo se porta amable contigo y con el chiquillo ese!  
-Ah! A propósito tengo que hacer una llamada! Permiso!  
Sacó el celular y marco el número , una voz me contesta medio adormilada.  
-Si? Misaki-chan? Ah si habla Nowaki ... Ah bien y tu? ... Si eh bueno te llamo por que Usami-san tiene un mal día y sería bueno que pudieras venir a verle ! Ah que bien ... Si...si entiendo ! Estaría muy bien ! Si mi turno aaba a las ocho pero te espero! ... Entonces hasta luego!  
Es muy gracioso pero prefiero estar metido aquí que en el departamento . En fin el día comienza y tengo que darme prisa !


	2. Cap 2 Sobre conejos en la luna!

-Misaki , quiero ver a Misaki , dond está Misaki ?  
-Usami-san tranquilo , debe estar llegando .  
Estoy sentado a su lado esperando a que Misaki-chan llegue . Se supone el llegaría a las diez a tomar el almuerzo con Usami-san pero ya han pasado 5 min de la hora y nada . En una situación común no sería tanto problema pero Usami- san está teniendo uno de sus malos días.  
-Nowaki por favor , ve a ver a Misaki dile que muero ! El gobierno me matara si el no viene! Nowaki me muero!-Se deja caer en la cama y como por arte de magia en el marco de la puerta aparece Misaki !  
Vestido de una linda manera informal unos vaqueros color negro y una camisa azul cielo acompañado de unos tenis con concha ! Debería reconocer que su aspecto es muy hermoso Y que sus enorme ojos verdes hacen un bien juego con todo eso , pero a pesar de lo hermoso que luce Misaki-chan , sólo me recuerda a alguien que amo.  
-Buenos días !  
Usami-san reconoce su voz y se levanta de inmediato .  
-Misaki estaba a punto de morir ! Por que has tardado tanto ?  
-Neee Haruhiko- san no digas ieso! Vine a desayunar contigo y sólo me reprochas ? Vaya buena manera de comenzar el día!  
-Perdona pero...  
Me levantó para retirarme y alguien me jala de la bata.  
-Nowaki sensei no vas a comer con nosotros? Traje para todos !  
-Ah si ! Es cierto ! Muchas gracias!  
Me siento a compartir con ellos pero no puedo hacer mucha plática por que no tengo nada que decir en realidad , el joven Misaki parece una persona sensata aunque un poco crédulo y es el único que logra regresar a la realidad a Usami-san!  
Cada tercer día viene a visitarlo , y Usami-san es muy enérgico en eso . No tolera que pasen más de tres días sin ver a Misaki , se que debe sonar horriblemente egoísta y debiese admitir que siempre lo he sido pero al ver a Misaki me da más por extrañar a Hiro-san!  
Dan las once y media y es hora de que Usami-san tome un baño , este hombre de aproximadamente 36 años sufre una terrible ansiedad en cuanto a baños se refieren ! Desde los primeros días que lo internaron hubo que sedarlo más de tres veces por que su ansiedad es tan extrema que nos perjudica a los demás.  
-Misaki no te vayas! Te lo pido!  
-Tranquilo Haruhiko-san aquí estoy !  
Entre los dos lo desvestimos y lo ayudamos a entrar en la bañera . Me parece un hombre de buen porte aunque su tamaño no me sea atractivo .  
El se deja llevar como una marioneta , es incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo por que sus músculos están tensos de la ansiedad que el descarga.  
Lo sacamos de la bañera directo a secarlo y en un descuido el se pega a Misaki en un abrazo que pareciese que se lo tragara .  
-Misaki ...elíjeme por favor!

-Haruhiko -san suéltame por favor , me estas mojando !  
-Haruhiko-san suelte a Misaki-chan o tendré que dejar que se vaya el día de hoy temprano! - le digo en tono amable .  
El sólo me lanza una mirada de odio y lo suelta de inmediato . Cuando acabamos de secarlo y vestirlo , los dejo solos para que platiquen , me asomo a la ventana de la galera principal desde donde se puede ver el estacionamiento y los jardines y veo que mi superior viene a hacerme compañía .  
-Heee! Nowaki-chan aún aquí? No se supone que deberías haberte retirado desde las ocho?  
-Ahh es cierto pero tenía unos pendientes ...  
-Llamados Usami-san?  
-Si jajaja ya sabe que Usami-san es una persona un poco incomprendida !  
-Querrás decir difícil! - Dice mientras se encoge de hombros.-Anda Nowaki ve a tu casa a descansar! Y es una orden!  
-Hai!  
A descansar? Como podría? Mi casa es una emboscada de sus recuerdos , me pregunto si el piensa en mi? Nunca tuve que esperar tanto por su amor nunca estuve esperando para tener una razón de el , ahora sólo tengo que ...ir a casa!  
Historia de Misaki  
-Pero que testarudo eres Haruhiko-san , que te tienes que dormir ya!  
-Denegado! Si me duermo te irás ! Así que simplemente objetó tu demanda!  
\- Prometo no irme hasta las seis si duermes un par de horas ahorita !  
-Denegado! De cualquier manera te irás! Así que..Podemos pactar un trato, si deseas?  
-Que trato? - digo molesto .  
\- Un beso a cambio de...  
-Haruhiko -san! Sabes que yo estoy con Usagi-san! Si quieres puedo sujetar tu mano mientras duermes y nada más! Es eso o me largo!  
-Buuuuuu ! Que aburrido pero está bien acepto! - El se recuesta y yo acerco mi silla hacia la cabecera de su cama , me toma la mano y cierra los ojos. Que hombre más testarudo ! Pero no puedo dejarlo a su suerte sé de sobra que nadie lo visita y dentro de todo el se ha portado muy bien conmigo además de que Usagi-san dio su consentimiento para estas visitas . Eso paso hace seis meses en un encuentro con la familia Usami , estaban remodelado una parte del antiguo centro comercial y esa obra corría por parte del grupo Usami . Ese día estaba tomando pastel y batidos con un amigo del trabajo y sabía que Usagi-san vendría tras de mi al ignorar unas 20 llamadas de su parte . Caminaba hacia la salida cuando vi al papa de Usagi-san y a Haruhiko-san parecían tener una discusión sería así que decidí que lo mejor sería no cruzar palabras con ellos , había aprendido mi lección antes y además de que en cualquier momento se aparecería Usagi-san por ahí , esa ya me la sabía yo , en el peor momento de cualquier conversación con cualquier otro miembro de la familia Usami el aparecía por "casualidad" y eso terminaba mal . Y esa vez no sería la excepción por que estoy seguro que nací predestinado a causar más problemas con los que puedo lidiar.  
Una grúa de carga transportaba un pesado bloque de concreto de un extremo a otro de la plaza yo me atrase un poco a mi compañero que no presto atención de mi atraso debido a que las cintas de mis zapatos estaban sueltas cuando de repente escuche.  
Cuidado !  
En una perspectiva muy lenta el bloque de concreto venía hacia mi y sólo pude sentir su brazo rodeando mi cintura y levantando mi peso , su rostro era severo ! Con el impulso fuimos a dar al piso de abajo y vi como para tratar de aminorar la caída utilizo su brazo libre como amortiguador . Alcance a escuchar el crujido de sus huesos y si boca sólo emitió un ligero - Tsk- Haruhiko -san callo primero y yo sobré de el !  
Cuando me levanté estaba intacto y vi la figura de Usagi-san que corría hasta donde me encontraba junto con lis demás trabajadores .  
-Misaki estas bien?  
-Usagi-san ! Si creo que estoy bien!  
Usagi -san me ayudo a ponerme en pie y vi a Haruhiko incorporarse con un gesto de dolor .  
-Haruhiko -san! Estas bien?  
-Tu lo estas? - dijo de forma como si nada pasara .  
Vi una mirada de tensión entre los hermanos Usami y aparte a Usagi-san .  
-Usagi-san comportate! Haruhiko -san fue el que me salvó !  
-Ehh?! -Replico este con un gesto de sorpresa .  
Me hinque a ver el brazo de Haruhiko -san y comprobé que estaba roto y su muñeca también , para cuando llegaron los paramédicos el ya se encontraba de pie.  
-Gracias por salvar la vida de Misaki- Dijo Usagi-san en tono serio.  
-No lo hice por ti , no necesitas agradecerme , aún quiero quitártelo. - Le respondió Haruhiko-san .  
Usagi-san me levantó en brazos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida.  
-Hey que te pasa Usagi-san bajame ! Yo estaba con un amigo te lo ordeno!  
Fue inútil acabe en el deportivo rojo que ya conocía y molesto a más!  
Supe que tuvieron que atender de emergencia el brazo de Haruhiko-san , que le tuvieron que insertar clavos en la cirugía y que tardo un par de meses es que le quitaran la armazón de metal que usaba para apenas usar un yeso . Me sentía realmente mal. Pero lastimosamente no podía hacer más que estar agradecido y sabía que dentro de todo Usagi-san también lo estaba !  
Hace un par de meses ocurrió el hecho que me llevo a venir a verle cada tercer día.  
Llegue del trabajo un poco tarde ya habían pasado la media de la hora de la cena y sabía que Usagi-san estaría hecho un engendro de hambre! Ya sabía como ese hombre se las gastaba!  
Al abrir la puerta y saludar vi una escena terrorífica . Usagi-san estaba completamente desnudo y sobre el estaba Haruhiko -san sujetándole con fuerza las muñecas y tratando de besarle!  
Cuando me miraron se quedaron helados y en ese momento fue cuando Usagi-san le mandó a volar de una patada y el otro día a dar contra el piso.  
-Misaki, veté de aquí! - Ordeno Usagi -san con voz imperante!  
-Que demonios está pasando !?  
Haruhiko-san se levantó de inmediato y como era de esperarse se fue contra mi. Me sujeto en un abrazo tan fuerte que creía me rompería la espalda mientras decía en susurros  
-Elijeme Misaki elijeme, yo soy lo mismo que Akihiko!  
-Basta Haruhiko-san me lastimas !  
No tardo mucho cuando Usagi-san me libero se fue encima de el . Algo parecía diferente con Haruhiko-san lo note en su timbre de voz que se escuchaba tan diferente , tan desesperado ...  
-Usagi-san algo pasa! Este no es Haruhiko-san!  
Usagi- san trataba de contenerlo pero si que era fuerte Haruhiko -san. Usagi- san logro ponerlo de cara al suelo y apoyar todo su peso contra el sujetándole las muñecas y torciendo mañosamente el brazo que se había lastimado . Este dio un quejido bajo los muslos de Usagi-san y desistió en forcejear. Sólo se escuchaba su leve balbuceo .  
-Yo soy lo mismo ... Soy lo mismo que Akihiko , yo soy Akihiko !  
-Calla estúpido! Misaki ve a mi escritorio y tráeme una botella etiqueta azul y un paño  
Subí a zancadas enormes y corrí por la botella desordenado todo a mi paso .  
Era una botella de vidrio muy simple con una etiqueta azul son nada escrito y una tapa reforzada de corcho . La tome de inmediato y baje casi tropezando mientras ellos seguían forcejeando pareciese que Haruhiko-san retomaba fuerzas pues se veía que Usagi-san estaba batallando por contenerlo de nuevo. Corrí a la cocina por una toalla y regrese al lado de Usagi-san .  
-Misaki , pronto ! Remoja un poco del líquido en la toalla ! Pronto! -Ordeno Usagi-san .  
La destape con mucho esfuerzo ya que parecía bien sellada y vi como Haruhiko -san logro zafar una mano y darle a Usagi-san un manotazo .  
-Misaki date prisa mójalo en el paño y ponlo sobre su nariz y boca!  
El olor de ese líquido era terrible así que obedecí lo más pronto posible y lo puse sobre la nariz y boca de Haruhiko -san con precaución .  
Tardo unos minutos cuando su fuerza fue cediendo ante todo el peso de Usagi-san para luego dejarlo noqueado .  
-Usagi -san que era ese líquido ?  
-Cloroformo!  
-Pero por que demonios tienes cloroformo ? !  
-Por si algún día intentas huir! - Dijo muy seriamente.  
-Awww no se por que demonios si te creo! -Le dije desesperado!  
Usagi-San se levanto y al verlo desnudo me ruborice por completo y arrastro a Haruhiko- san hasta el sofá y subió a vestirse . Yo observe a Haruhiko- san se veía diferente lucía terrible no se parecía en nada al Haruhiko orgulloso e imponente .  
Cuando Usagi-san bajó telefoneo a alguna parte .  
-Si soy yo Akihiko ... El está aquí ! Está bien esperare un par de horas! Pero no más!  
Luego colgó .  
-Misaki tengo hambre-Reclamo y de inmediato me puse a cocinar la cena.  
Cenamos en paz como si Haruhiko -san no estuviera inconsciente en la sala y cuando acabamos tocaron el timbre . En la puerta estaba el papa de Usagi-san y 6 guardas vestidos de negro , el se paso como si nada dejando a los demás afuera , Usagi-san me ordeno cerrar la puerta casi en sus narices!  
El padre de Usagi-san tomó asiento y vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruhiko .  
-Use cloroformo para controlarlo , le ruego se lo lleve y no molesten más!  
-Haruhiko como has estado? - Usagi-san lo miro con reproche y su padre continuo-Me temo que esto pasaría más veces si lo llevo a casa conmigo , Haruhiko está enfermo .  
-Que le pasa a Haruhiko -san? -pregunte sin pensar .  
-Obstinación - Replico Usagi-san.  
-Ojalá fuera eso! Pero me temo que va más allá ! Su mente ha enfermado.  
-No me interesa lléveselo y déjenos en paz!- Reclamo Usagi-san.  
-Usagi-san ! Deja que nos expliquen que pasa con Haruhiko -san!-Exigí.  
Su padre aclaró su garganta y comenzó :  
-Ya hace algún tiempo note cambios en Haruhiko , su formase expresarse , la postura de su cuerpo , su forma de mirar . Le propuse un diálogo cuerpo a cuerpo y como siempre se negó , un día en media junta de consejo lo note distraído y decidí hacer énfasis en su opinión sobre un asunto y el contesto " Yo soy Akihiko" algo que me desconcertó bastante . Esa frase la utilizo varias veces de alguna forma inconsciente y me sí cuenta que comenzaba a imitar todos los actos de Akihiko . Cuando está en casa se encierra en el piso superior donde solías hacerlo Akihiko . El otro día entre a hurtadillas a su habitación y vi que tenía todos los libros de Akihiko , pero lo más extraño es que había subrayado algunos párrafos y había marcado con etiquetas algunas páginas . Ese día decidí llenar la bañera y finiquitar el asunto , para cuando el llego lo espere con un baño de burbujas y patitos de caucho en completo silencio. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando entro y me vio adentro supuse que el no se metería así que lo tome por la camisa y lo metí a empujones.  
Yo estaba asombrado de las cosas que el padre de Usagi-san contaba y es que estaba más que seguro que el era capaz de eso y más .  
-Haruhiko es fuerte pero supo darse por vencido y aunque se quedo vestido permaneció adentro del agua le pregunte que pasaba y el sólo desvió la mirada y respondió " Yo soy Akihiko , no Haruhiko " incluso ensu mirada se notaba que el mismo creía aquellas palabras .  
Las cosas no mejoraron nada incluso dormido repetía eso. Hace unas semanas se desato definitivamente . Lo necesitaba en la oficina y no estaba , su secretaria me dijo que el no había llegado y le marque al teléfono pero tampoco contesto , llame a la casa y me dijeron que ahí estaba . Pedí preparasen mi vehículo y me dirigí a la mansión. Ahí estaba Haruhiko metido en la cama entre un montón de juguetes que había comprado , osos , trenes, incluso maromo y anguilas . Le hable pero no respondió , sólo decía " No soy Haruhiko soy Akihiko elijeme" . Decidí mantener en secreto el estado de Haruhiko debido a todos los negocios que tiene por cerrar y en cuanto lo vi más normal lo mande de inmediato al médico el cual tuvo la suerte de poder observar uno de estos episodios y el diagnóstico fue Trastorno de la personalidad. El médico me advirtió que necesitaría que lo internasen pero me negaba a hacerlo por el bien de la empresa ya que Haruhiko era la cabeza de esta y además no sería bueno qe la prensa se enterase . Está última semana lo había resguardado en casa y le exigí que acatara mis órdenes pero el martes fue todo un caos . Tuve que volver a la mansión antes debido a que el estaba incontrolable. Para cuándo llegue lo encontré semi desnudo trepado en una rama del jardín observando las estrellas . Takana trataba de convencerlo de que bajase pero el simplemente los ignoraba , fue todo una odisea bajarlo de ahí . La clave residuo en que le llame Akihiko en lugar de por su nombre y logramos entendernos . Le pedí a toda la servidumbre firmarán un acuerdo de silencio para que nadie pudiera comentar nada sobre su estado , cuando estuvo mejor le dije que este fin de semana sería internado en el psiquiátrico de Tokyo a lo cual se negó , pero si es necesario lo llevare arrastrando . No puedo permitir que este inconveniente arruine los planes de la empresa . Sólo vengo a pedir una cosa...-Entonces el se dirigió a mi de manera solemne- Te pido por favor Misaki-chan que puedas regalarle unas visitas .  
-Ni pensarlo -Replico Usagi-san -Misaki no tiene nada que ver con el mi con esto . Lo siento pero eso no es posible.  
-Misaki-chan para Haruhiko sería de extrema importancia , el arriesgo su vida para salvar la tuya no creo sea mucho pedir un poco de tiempo !  
-No vendrá a chantajear con eso aquí...! -Replico Usagi-san.  
-Usagi-san espera! Es cierto lo que el dice, si no hubiese sido por Haruhiko-san yo no estira vivo , incluso si no me hubiese salvado el no es mala persona ! Y además no es mucho pedir visitarlo...  
-Misaki ! - Replico Usagi-san.  
-Yo decido ir a visitar a Haruhiko -san pero con tres condiciones .  
La primera es que no me veré forzado a hacer nada . La segunda es que yo decidiré el tiempo y fíen de las vistas y la tercera es que quiero que ambos se mantengan alejados de esto. -voltee a ver a Usagi- san con ojos penetrantes y el sólo me miraba sorprendido - Debes confiar en mi Usagi -san , y debes aceptar esto , Haruhiko -san me ha salvado y si presencia en algo puede aliviar su pena lo haré ! Pero también necesito saber que confías en mi!  
Usagi-san me miraba con una cat de sorpresa y callo durante un tiempo cortó después su expresión fue la de siempre y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Está bien Misaki pero yo también tengo una condición lo más frecuente que serán estas visitas será máximo cada tercer día.  
Asenti.

Sabía que las palabras de el padre de Usagi-san sobre como su hermano había salvado mi vida era lo que más le pesaban y con sinceridad a mi también , aún consternaba verle las cicatrices de los clavos en los brazos .  
-Entonces así quedaremos- Dijo el papa de Usagi-san y se levantó .  
-Un momento , tengo una pregunta más .-Dijo Usagi -san-Las visitas de Misaki las pidió el ?  
-Al parecer no se te puede engañar Akihiko , siempre supe que eras más listo que Haruhiko . Si , el pidió como condición para internarse eso.  
-Entonces debió decirlo claramente y aparentar que es el padre comprensivo que no es!  
El papa de Usagi -san sólo mostró una leve sonrisa parecía más tristes a que otra cosa y entonces se dirigió a la puerta donde esperaban los guardas que entraron y se llevaron a Haruhiko-san en brazos.  
Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos vi a Usagi-san bastante perturbado así que sólo pude abrazarlo por detrás impulsivamente con los colores estallando de mi rostro y decir en una voz muy queda:  
-Está bien Usagi-san , tienes que confiar en mi !  
El primero sorprendido y luego conmovido se volteó me abrazo y me dijo:  
-Confió en ti Misaki pero nada bueno puede venir de ellos! Prométeme que no vas a dejar que te toquen!  
-Lo prometo y además mantendré clara mi posición ante Haruhiko , pero no quiero que te preocupes tanto está bien? Mal que bien es tu hermano o medio hermano y el... Me salvo así que esto es algo mínimo ! Así que descuida todo va a estar bien!  
Usagi -san sonrió y me alborotó el cabello .  
Me sentí más tranquilo .  
La primera visita casi me muero , el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokyo es peor que una casa de sustos , por fuera se ve como un jardín gigante , pero llegando a la entrada es lúgubre , estaba a punto de desfallecer así que me pegue al brazo de Usagi-san , este me llevo y me esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario lo cual al principio me pareció un plan mañoso pero al ver lo tétrico del lugar me sentí aliviado . Me dieron el pase de entrada , temía ver a Haruhiko -san en un cuarto acolchado usando una camisa de fuerza como en las películas , mientras caminaba al lado de una enfermera que lucía un tanto mayor .  
Subimos a un puso superior donde estaban los pacientes con un cuarto privado y me pidió que espetara a que el Dr encargado de Haruhiko -  
san viniese a darme instrucciones .

Un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos hermosos ataviado con una bata blanca me sonrió y paso de largo hacia un cuarto a la izquierda . Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas , en realidad era hermoso .  
Unos minutos después bajo un señor de edad mediana , rondaría lis cuarenta y tantos era alto y delgado pero con todo el tipo de un japonés .  
-Es usted la visita de Usami-san?  
-Eh?Ah este si !  
-Bien . Su nombre?  
-Takahashi Misaki es un placer!  
-Sr Takahashi las instrucciones son muy sencillas , primero me presento , soy el doctor Takeda Seashu y soy no sólo encargado de la salud del Sr Usami sino el jefe del área . Le pediré en sí cosas muy sencillas , que respete las reglas del hospital y a su personal y con respecto al paciente. El debe permanecer tranquilo , su estado es muy frágil y cualquier cambio en el puede desatar una crisis. Desafortunadamente el sr Usami se ha encaprichado en que usted venga a verle de otra manera no se le permitiría ninguna visita. A lo que voy se Takahashi es que de usted mucho depende . Si el sr Usami tiene un día bueno o malo depende de usted , por otra cosa no hay más que decir. Por favor sigame!  
Lo seguí hacia el pasillo a la izquierda donde ese bello doctor joven se había ido y nos detuvimos justo en la puerta donde el se había metido .  
El doctor toco muy levemente la puerta y todo brillo deun momento a otro.  
Ese hermoso joven salió a atendernos y entonces fui presentado.  
-Dr Nowaki este es el Sr Takahashi , es la única visita que atenderá el Sr Usami , tiene un pase libre para entrar a cualquier hora que desee.  
El joven Dr se me quedo viendo con una expresión de sorpresa y me extendió la mano al tiempo que se presentaba.  
-Mi nombre es Nowaki Kusama. Es un placer!  
-Ah mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki el placer es mío! Por favor cuide de mi!-Le respondí enérgicamente y es que no podía dejar de sonrojar me cada que veía ese rostro .  
-Sr Takahashi el Dr Nowaki es un médico que está a cargo de Usami -san parcialmente por que el lo solicito más no es su médico adjunto, el titular soy yo y el médico adjunto es el doctor Yashima así que puede usted apoyarse en los tres , si necesita ayuda no dudé en llamar a cualquiera de ellos ! -Luego se dirigió al joven doctor- Dr Nowaki como se encuentra el sr Usami?  
-Por ahora está algo intranquilo , está esperando a su visita , pero nada de cuidado superior.  
-Bien , bien espero la relación alrato de los medicamentos que se le han administrado e indíquele al doctor Yashima que quiero sus observaciones por la tarde en cuanto llegue!  
-Si superior !  
-Bueno me retiro !  
Al unísono los dos dijimos  
-Con su permiso!  
Luego nos quedamos mirándonos y nos reímos!  
-Takahashi-kun ?  
-Ah neeee! Por favor dime Misaki , nada de formalidades !  
-Está bien Misaki-chan?  
-Ah si!  
-Tu llámame sólo Nowaki te parece bien?  
-Ah? Si claro!  
-Bien Misaki-chan ! Usami-san ha estado bastante ansioso desde la mañana , ha tenido un día difícil así que sería de mucha ayuda que pudieras convencerlo de que tomase un baño, sólo lo hemos podido asear dos veces desde que llego hace unas semanas y esa dos veces hemos tenido que sedarlo ya que ha repartido golpes a el personal y eso complica mucho las cosas !  
Ahora si que estaba en problemas , como demonios iba a ligar que Haruhiko-san se bañara? Quién era yo? Acaso el papa de Usagi-san para entrar a la bañera con el y con patitos de goma? No loco haría algo tan hentai ! Hermano ayúdame !  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!  
El Dr Nowaki sonrió cálidamente y me pidió lo siguiera.  
Entramos a un cuarto poco iluminado era espacioso tenía una mesa con cuatro sillas que se veían de un porte superior y un pequeño escalón que con tanta oscuridad casi me hizo tropezar en la parte de abajo se extendía aún más esa habitación pero sólo había un pequeño tocador de madera y una inmensa cama de hospital u unos bancos de madera estiló Luis XV , me pareció que los ventanales eran bastante grandes pero no lo supe bien hasta tiempo después ya que estaban cubiertos con unas cortinas grandes y gruesas que no dejaban pasar la luz.  
-Y ahora? - Reclamo una voz furiosa- Nowaki me estoy muriendo de verdad, y donde está Misaki? Dile que me estoy muriendo , acaso no le importa?  
-Usami-san tranquilízate , como quedarás ante las visitas eh?  
Por primera vez vi a un Haruhiko-san diferente , desvalido , sin esa coraza de acero que impide poder adivinar que estaba pensando. Un Haruhiko -san completamente indefenso era algo que no esperaba. Cuando me vio su mirada parecía desesperada , me extendió su brazo su mano temblaba.  
-Misaki, Misaki has venido por fin a verme? Es real?  
-Haruhiko-san he venido , como te encuentras?  
-Bien ahora que estas aquí! Pero ven siéntate a mi lado!  
Me hizo un ademan para que me sentara a su lado en la cama . Tenía un aspecto descuidado tenía ojeras enormes y el cabello alborotado, entonces recordé lo que Nowaki -san me había dicho de que se negaba a bañarse .  
-Haruhiko -san tienes que tomar una ducha has visto tu aspecto últimamente .  
Nowaki-san se me quedo mirando como sorprendido por recordar mi promesa .  
Haruhiko-san se quedo fuera de sí y se recompuso un momento después .  
-Una...ducha?! -Repitio sin sentido.  
-Si ! Mírate nada más un hombre de tu edad negándose a tomar una ducha? Eso es de un niño pequeño! Entonces? Te duchas o me voy!  
Sería firme con el por qe yo ya conocía esas extrañas costumbres de la familia Usami donde si no les ponías los pies en la tierra ellos nada más no bajarían de las nubes!  
-Misaki ? Tienes patitos?  
Casi me desmayo cuando el dijo algo tan ilógico .  
-Patitos?  
-Si patitos de goma! Tomare un baño sólo si Misaki entra conmigo y hay patitos! -Repuso muy calmada mente .  
Yo no venía preparado para eso y no habías era en que trajera patitos ni otro cambio de ropa.  
-Ahh Haruhiko -san no traigo patitos pero puedo hacerte compañía no crees que eso sería bueno?  
-Misaki -chan? Aquí tenemos patitos de goma-Dijo el joven doctor , y esa respuesta me hizo pensar que tendría que cumplir mi palabra pero como? No podría entrar a la ducha con el y menos con Usagi-san tan cerca .  
-El señor Usami manda siempre flores y patitos de goma así que aquí ya tenemos toda una colección de estos!  
-Ahhh este...  
Entonces me convencí de que el doctor Nowaki era un ángel venido del cielo . El disipo todos mis temores.  
-Pero Haruhiko-san el no puede meterse a la tina contigo , eso es imposible ... Misaki-chan puede ayudarnos pero no puede entrar contigo .  
Haruhiko-san lo vio con una mirada amenazante .  
-Entonces no lo haré! - Dijo tajante .  
-Entonces Misaki -chan se va y voy a llamar a las enfermeras para ...  
-Está bien!-Interrumpió con un tono de aburrimiento .  
Comenzaron a prepararle el baño y note su penetrante mirada fija en mi .  
-Haruhiko-San estas bien? -pregunte.  
-Misaki elíjeme !  
No supe que responder.  
-Misaki yo soy Akihiko elíjeme.  
Justo a tiempo avisaron que estaba todo listo para el baño y entre el Dr Nowaki y yo lo ayudamos a levantarse , el se aferró a mi mano a tal punto que dolía un poco pero no tuve el valor de decirle nada debido a que cuando llegamos a la entrada del baño note como las piernas le fallaban y su mano se agitaba . Era posible que a una persona como Haruhiko-san el simple acto de bañarse le aterrorizará ? Yo no podía siquiera concebir esa idea.  
-Haruhiko-san estas bien?  
No pudo ni responder veía la bañera como alguien que ve un pozo obscuro y que tiene que arrojarse a el.  
Sujete fuerte su mano y camine hacia adelante . El doctor Nowaki me ayudo dando un leve empujo cito a la espalda de Haruhiko-san y este dio un pequeño paso adentro . Luego dos pasos más y después otros tres pero mientras más avanzábamos hacia la bañera la tensión en el aumentaba y el temblor en sus manos también . Tardamos bastante en llegar donde se encontraba un taburete de madera y el doctor Nowaki bajo su pantalón con severo cuidado y luego su ropa interior , yo me enrojecí y desvíe la mirada de una manera tajante .  
Lo sentamos en el taburete pero el ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que sucedía sólo miraba la bañera aterrorizado .  
Después de eso el doctor Nowaki le quitó la camisola y lo miro con gesto confundido.  
-Misaki -chan -me dijo- está es la parte más difícil hay que hacerlo entrar - entonces se quitó su bata y me la ofreció - toma ponte esto , así no te mojarás!  
-Pe..pero y usted?  
\- No te preocupes yo estoy acostumbrado .  
La acepte de buena gana y me la puse , lo primero que note es que tenía un olor increíble a flores. Que tipo de persona era Nowaki-san?  
Lo tome por la cintura tratando de no bajar la vista y Nowaki -san por los hombros y a un paso realmente lento lo llevamos hasta el borde de la bañera . Con cada paso su resistencia a avanzar aumentaba y Nowaki-san comenzó a tranquilizarle .  
-Haruhiko-san todo está bien aquí está Misaki -chan y estoy yo!  
Sobaba su espalda y le daba palmadas. Su tensión era obvia!  
-Haruhiko-san aquí estoy! No te preocupes por favor!  
Haruhiko-san por un momento me miro y se distrajo sus músculos parecieron relajarse y logramos meterlo en la bañera . Lo tome del brazo y sujete su mano con una fuerza sorprendente y lo mire , su miraba denotaba miedo pero sus ojos me suplicaban algo.  
Ya bien adentro de la tina su tensión se duplicó y note como se aferraba más y más a mi. Nowaki-san saco de una bolsita los patitos y cuando Haruhiko -san los vio se levantó de inmediato arrojando agua por todas partes. Yo lo sujete con fuerza y Nowaki -san lo regreso con una fuerza impresionante adentro soltando los pequeños juguetes dentro de la bañera , Haruhiko-san se replegó hasta el límite de esta mirando aterrorizado los juguetes de goma.  
Alcance uno con la mano y se lo ofrecí pero el aparto la vista y apretó más mi brazo , me dolía pero ver su rostro petrificado del miedo me hizo continuar .  
-Es lindo no lo crees Haruhiko-san? Anda tómalo!  
El negó con la cabeza y entonces un ligero chorro de agua salto directo a su cara . Nowaki-san se divertía metiendo las manos al agua y poniéndolas unas contra otras y apretando para producir pequeños chorros que salpicaban a distancias considerables . Después tomó los patitos y los dispuso como en carriles.  
-Pronto comenzara la gran carrera ! Eh Misaki-chan que competidor eliges?  
-Eh? -respondí sorprendido.  
-Si! Que competidor eliges-dijo mientras señalaba a los patitos .  
-Ahhhh pues yo quiero a aquel -dije mientras señalaba a un patito que era el penúltimo a la derecha y que tenía una cartera verde pintada como si fuese una mochila.  
-Bien supongo no quieres participar Haruhiko-san , así que me toca elegir mmmmmh -dijo Nowaki-san pensativo mientras se frotaba la barbilla.  
Note como la mano de Haruhiko-san que estaba aferrada a mi se des tenso un poco . Tomó el patito que le estaba ofreciendo hace unos minutos y dijo con una voz ligera.  
-Competiré con este.  
-Aaaw no es justo Haruhiko -san me ha ganado justo el que quería yo-replico Nowaki-san con un tono infantil y me hizo un guiño . - Entonces tomare este! - Y señalo a un patito de peinado relamido.  
-Bien contemos los tres para comenzar está bien ?  
Yo asenti con energía y el con una timidez irreconocible.  
Los tres contamos al unísono.  
3...2...1...Go!  
El brazo de Nowaki-san entro entonces a la bañera con un impacto profundo produciendo una ola que comenzó a empujar a los competidores de goma...El mío hiba por delante y vi note que Haruhiko - san se relajaba y soltaba cada vez más mi brazo , mientras el patito del peinado relamido se perdía a la deriva y el de Haruhiko-san le ganaba puestos al mío . Finalmente el mío se volteó y el que llego hasta el pecho de Haruhiko-san era el que el mismo había elegido. Su rostro se notaba sorprendido y feliz , sólo lo tomo entre sus enormes manos y lo felicitaba por ser tan veloz!  
Antes de que prestara atención a otra cosa Nowaki-san se me acerco en un gesto rápido e imperceptible para Haruhiko-san y le dijo:  
-Misaki -chan puedes seguir distrayéndole por favor en lo que yo me encargo de lo demás!  
Asentí y trate de imitar el truco de aventar chorritos de agua con las manos. Nowaki-san saco una esponja con el dibujo de un avión y comenzó a frotarle y a hacer bromas sobre eso como si fuera un niño pequeño . Hicimos de todo para distraerle y evitar que se tensara . La parte donde volvió a caer en tensión fue cuando lavamos su cabello pero me las ingenie para que esa tensión no se disparase más haciendo heladitos de espuma .  
Después lo sacamos del agua y se miraba más aliviado lo envolvimos en una toalla y mientras Nowaki-san le secaba yo le seguía distrayendo con los patitos con los cuales parecía estar encantado y secaba su cabello con la pistola.  
Yo le puse una camisola limpia y Nowaki-san ropa interior y pantalones limpios y lo llevamos de regreso a la cama donde ya se veían un juego de cubrecamas u edredones limpios , seguro había cambiado todo. En cuanto toco la almohada su cabeza se rindió ante el sueño.  
Sin querer me habían dado las cuatro de la tarde .  
Lo dejamos en una paz abrumadora y Nowaki-san me escolto hasta la salida donde no pude ver a Usagi-san y decidí buscarlo en el estacionamiento.  
Efectivamente ahí se encontraba fumando y con una cara de pocos amigos , con el sólo platique cosas irrelevantes sin detalles ya que sabía que sus celos lo poseían de una manera total, y quería como hasta la fecha evitar el conflicto .  
Con el paso de las visitas la situación con el baño no mejoró mucho , hasta la fecha Haruhiko-san se sigue aferrado a mi y hay que distraerle comía los pequeños.  
Hace unos días pude entablar una conversación muy interesante con Nowaki-san y es que me sorprendió como lograba distraer a Haruhiko-san con la facilidad de tratarlo como a un pequeño de 4 o quizás 5 años.  
-Nowaki-san es una persona increíble ! Pareces todo un experto en tatar niños!-Le comente y su cara se volvió con un gesto de dolor - Perdón Nowaki-san he hablado de más!  
El sonrió de esa forma tan maravillosa y me dijo:  
\- No tienes por que disculparte Misaki-chan , lo que pasa es que antes yo estudie la especialidad de pediatría y entonces por eso me es muy fácil dejarme llevar!  
-Aww maravilloso y por que decidiste entonces estudiar psiquiatría?  
Su cara se nubló de dolor y me sí cuenta de que mi boca podía ser severamente peligrosa .  
\- Bueno...  
-Perdóname Nowaki-san no debo preguntar! No tienes por que responder!  
-Lo que pasa...-Dijo con un tono muy serio- Es que una hay una persona muy importante a la que quiero ayudar!  
Sentí su dolor y le tome de las manos causándole sorpresa .  
-Nowaki-san , verás como la ayudarás y entonces serás un gran psiquiatra , creo que Nowaki-san es una persona maravillosa y me sientouy contento de conocerle! Ánimo Nowaki-san!  
El sólo asintió . Sabía que estaba tratando de animarle .  
Así han transcurrido mis visitas a Haruhiko-san y he podido saber más de su enfermedad por Nowaki-san y además he podido entablar una amistad con NowakI-san .


	3. Cap 3 Las corazonadas son inciertas !

Simplemente se disfrazo de adulto para complacer a los demás pero en su mente aún había un pequeño niño.  
Haruhiko-san eso era ... O eso se había vuelto un pequeño niño. Cuando Nowaki-san me lo explico pareció más fácil de entender .  
Las presiones de tratar de ser lo que el grupo Usami necesitaba dejaron al Haruhiko niño relegado en alguna parte obscura de su mente para crecer a pasos agigantados y convertirse en Haruhiko-san el actual líder y cabeza del grupo Usami . Asi que no era de sorprenderse que ahora Haruhiko-san actuase como un niño pequeño , el que siempre se le negó ser. Hay días en los que se le ve actuar normal y poner ese gesto de robot y en su hablar se le nota la coherencia , entonces vuelve a ser el mismo y me intimida . Pero cuando actúa como un niño pequeño suelo pensar que Haruhiko-san y Usagi-san son muy parecidos . Incluso podría decir que son la misma persona , sólo que Usagi-san aprendió a convivir con el mismo y a aceptarse tal cual y por eso donde quiera que este es como una estrella de una luz intensa. Es por esa luz que despide que yo...

Tenía que encontrarlo...lo necesitaba , tenía que seguir con mi búsqueda .  
Las últimas pistas me habían dejado varado en un barrio al norte de la ciudad donde los negocios cerraban temprano y la prostitución era el plato fuerte . Había decidido ir en una hora intermedia , no quería tentar a la suerte así que me puse la peor ropa deje mi teléfono celular en casa lleve el dinero justo y partí .  
Arribe ahí aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde era mi día de suerte y había una feria local , había muchas familias con niños y se podía sentir un gran ambiente . Eso me tranquilizo un poco y comencé mi recorrido ya había contactado a un par de personas para que me sirvieran de acompañantes e informantes , eran vagos locales a los que había pagado para que me ayudarán a localizar a Hiro-san.  
Uno de mis acompañantes me intercepto de inmediato y se presentó ante mi .  
-Karuhokou-san?  
Afirme un tanto desconcertado.  
-Soy Yak , soy el contacto que lo llevara a su recorrido ! Debe tener cuidado por estos lugarejos y más mirándosele un joven tan apuesto!  
Le sonreí discretamente y comenzamos a caminar adentrando nos a la multitud entre la feria. El comenzó a hablar sobre la única pista que yo tenía , un bar de mala muerte llamado "Casi Infierno" , me habían dicho que habían visto a un indigente ir por las noches a buscar algo de beber . Las descripciones físicas correspondían a la perfección con la de Hiro-san así que decidí tomar acción!  
Nos metimos en una calle muy angosta que desembocaba en lo peor del barrio , las vecindades se apelmazaban unas con otras y las prostitutas y prostitutos se lanzaban por doquier. Se miraba la pobreza , los suelos llenos de basura y moho y los pepenadores hurgaban en los desperdicios sacándole provecho a lo que se pudiese , no parecía que estuviéramos en Tokyo simplemente me sentí ajeno y camine tratando de no mirar a nadie a los ojos. Proseguimos unas cuadras más y doblamos a la derecha donde unos borrachos discutían . Llegamos a una pequeña plaza con una fuentecilla que parecía abandonada y enfrente con luces neón rojas y la figura mal pintada de un demonio siniestro se encontraba el bar "Casi Infierno"  
Mi joven acompañante me miro y sonrió.  
-Si desea retractarse ahora es el momento - dijo con tono burlón .  
Tome aliento un momento , sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero no podía detenerme en ese punto , escuche de repente que alguien estaba revolviendo la basura del contenedor de al lado , un indigente con una chamarra gruesa, un gorro y una bufanda sucia estaba urgando en la basura. Parecía que buscaba comida por que no lograba encontrar algo que le satisficiera , el olor me pareció nauseabundo así que le hice la señal a mi compañero para que entrásemos .  
El lugar no era menos sucio adentro , nada más entrando el olor a sexo alcohol y tabacos me inundo el olfato . Nos sentamos en lo que hace mucho pudo ser una barra bien puesta y ahora tenía unos remiendos horribles de ladrillos , observe unas 8 quizás 10 mesas con personas y algunos de ellos tenían prostitutas en el regazo.  
Trataba de soportar la situación cuando el cantinero , un hombre claramente avejentado por su estilo de vida nos pregunto que era lo que ordenaríamos ?  
Yak pidió dos sakes dobles y " reales " y sacó un billete de generosa denominación. El cantinero se puso a servir feliz la orden y después pregunto si habíamos venido sólo con la intención de beber.  
-Hemos venido a ver la mercancía de Kajuna ! Este amigo quiere un poco de acción y yo me considero un buen observador .  
-Su amigo parece un muñeco de aparador incluso en este momento Kajuna-sama estaría dispuesto a conocerle!  
Yak respondió :  
-Mejor aún , diga a Kajuna -sama que estamos dispuestos a pagar bien por sus servicios!  
Algo distrajo mi atención , una mesera discutía con el vagabundo de la basura que había visto antes de entrar.  
-Largate de aquí demonio infernal, no traes dinero y si Kajuna-sama te ve...-Le reprochaba y en cuanto escucho el nombre de Kajuna este dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Mi compañero me hablo por lo bajó y me dijo .  
-El cantinero es astuto , no debe confiarse , Kajuna-sama es alguien de cuidado , un joven apuesto que no dudara en cortarnos la cabeza si no obtiene lo que quiere . Le sugiero que si va a hablar escoja bien sus palabras!  
El cantinero atravesó una cortina mohosa y regreso a nuestro lado.  
-Kajuna-sama está muy interesado en conocerles. Siganme por favor!  
Atravesamos el bar y la cortina mohosa y subimos unas escaleras , la parte de arriba parecía una vecindad con cuartos sucios donde se escuchaba a mujeres y hombres saciar su sed de sexo .  
Hasta el último piso se veía sólo un cuarto con luz. Al atravesar la puerta el lugar cambiaba por completo , tenía alfombrado y almohadones de tela hermosa y suave , nada que ver con los pisos anteriores. Había una cama con dosel y en cada esquina unos guardas que no se movían , se les veía jóvenes y fuertes , bien trajeados y con lentes oscuros aunque su presencia a primera vista pasaba inadvertida.  
En la cama había un muchacho pequeño y delgado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par claramente crei que era Hiro-san ,pero su voz infantil lo desmintió.  
-Que bello juguete me ha presentado el destino. Tu nombre .-Exigió el chico .  
Mi compañero se dispuso a responder pero el , mordazmente lo interrumpió .  
-El nombre falso que te desees inventar no es mi problema quiero el nombre real de tu encantador amigo y cuidado con engañarme!-Dijo enérgicamente.  
Di un paso al frente y me presente con un nombre falso.  
-Mi nombre es Kahorukou Shin y vengo buscando a alguien.  
El se movió en la cama hacia adelante interesado en mi.  
-A quién es a quién tu buscas? Quién te manda? Acaso no te he visto antes? -replico  
-Me temo que ni siquiera le conozco el rostro Kajuna-sama y su voz no me es conocida.  
De un momento el dio un salto en la cama y bajó de esta. Se hallaba completamente desnudo , su piel era blanca cual leche y su cuerpo era pequeño y menudo , tendría quizá unos veintitantos años pero parecía un mocoso , una estatura pequeña no más alto a Misaki-chan y una mirada de odio que hiba en contraparte de su lindo rostro y sus cabellos rubios.  
Se puso una bata y unas sandalias y con un ademan muy pintoresco nos indico que nos sentáramos . Dos palmadas fuertes y sus guardas trajeron sillas y una mesa pequeña y luego con un sólo ademán les ordeno salir y así lo hicieron.  
-Kahorukou -san platiquéme más sobre la persona a la que busca. Me hallo interesado en ayudarle  
-Busco a un chico de estatura mediana más bien baja cabellos castaños... -Le di una descripción muy detallada de Hiro-san .  
-Y como se llama esa persona? Que edad tiene ?  
-Responde al nombre de Hiroki. Y tendrá aproximadamente unos 37 años.  
No quise decir la edad de Hiro-san con precisión , algo en mi instinto me decía que este muchacho no estaba bien del todo.  
-Jajajajaja-Estallo en risas- jajajaja un muchacho con tremenda edad ? Es más bien algo vieji no cree?  
-Puede ser -asentí .  
-Y ... Por qué lo busca? Le debe dinero? Quizás una afrenta? Sabe me encantan ese tipo de cosas! Yo puedo ayudarle a encontrarlo.  
-En realidad es mi ... -Dude que explicación darle y termine diciendo -Hermano , es mi hermano menor. El ... Tiene problemas y escapo de casa hace algún tiempo . Me gustaría tenerlo de nuevo en casa, es mi única familia.  
El muchacho abrió los ojos maravillado y dijo .  
-Sus padres Kahurokuo -san?  
-Muertos -Respondí.  
-Awww ya veo pues no conozco a nadie que trabaje para mi con esa descripción , pero si usted quiere puedo arreglármelas y buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo y encontrarle. Pero el precio no es barato.  
-Cuato dinero desea Kajuna-sama? - le espete.  
Su risa descontrolada inundo todo el lugar.  
-Por favor ! En serio crees que necesito dinero Kahurokuo -san? Que absurdo.  
-Lo siento Kajuna -sama no pretendía ofenderte, es sólo que no se cuál sea el precio...-El chico se levantó en un movimiento audaz y puso si dedo índice en mi boca a manera de que guardase silenció.  
-Shh un ángel precioso como tu no puede hablar de esa forma , no sería correcto! Hey tu ! - Le dijo de forma grosera a Yak- Aguarda afuera con los demás.  
Mi compañero volteó a verme y yo asentí.  
Cuando nos quedamos solos el hablo primero.  
-El precio justo para encontrar a tu persona perdida eres tu ! Quiero tu cuerpo en mi cama ! Te haré el amor hasta que me lo ruegues y entonces te irás . Es nada a comparación de lo que yo voy a hacer ni crees?  
\- Lo siento pero es algo que no puedo pagar! -conteste y el jugueteo con su cabello un instante antes de replicar.  
-Ya se que tienes objeción por lo de tu hombría y esas cosas , pero eso no es problema si de verdad quieres encontrar a tu hermano no lo crees?  
-No se trata de que seas hombre o mujer , se trata de que simplemente eso es imposible Kajuna-sama , ni una noche podría pagarte.  
Su rostro dejo ver signos de un profundo reclamó.  
-Dime acaso el motivo por el que te niegas a pasar siquiera una noche en mi cama? Al menos debo saber por que me rechazas tan tajantemente .  
-Lo siento pero yo amo a alguien más!  
-No quiero que me ames sólo que seas mío.  
-Aún así no puedo estar con nadie más que no sea esa persona .  
-Que absurdo ! Y no podrías anteponer el amor por tu hermano ante ese gran amor .-Dijo en tono burlón y se levantó de la silla para dejar caer su bata y mostrar su desnudez a mi nuevamente .  
-No puedo. Son amores diferentes y con la misma intensidad , lo siento .  
Hizo una mueca de descontento y tomo de la cama unos bóxers y unos pantalones y comenzó a vestirse .  
-Entonces mientes Kahurokuo -san en estos casos el amor es el mismo pero la intensidad es diferente. Si el extravío de tu familiar es irrelevante ante entregarte a otro sólo en cuerpo , valoras más a tu amada que a tu hermano.  
Tomó una camiseta y se la puso .  
-Probablemente.  
-Y tengo alguna otra cosa que te pueda convencer?  
-Lo siento Kajuna-sama nada tienes.  
Puso los ojos en blanco y finalmente se puso un suéter ligero encima .  
-Es una lástima . -Dijo para si -La segunda persona que me rechaza , espero no se este haciendo esto viral entre las personas!  
-Supongo es todo . Con permiso .  
Me levanté y el me siguió .  
-Ahh iré a tomar un trago así que al menos permíteme bajar a tu lado ?  
Asentí y afuera encontramos a Yak y a los guardas que esperaban pacientes.  
Cuando bajamos las escaleras escuchamos un escándalo en la entrada del bar .  
Kajuna -sama pregunto que pasaba . El cantinero le dijo por lo quedo.  
-Es otra vez ese demonio que no deja de echar pelea!  
Una sonrisa se formó en la boca de Kajuna-sama y dijo para si .  
-Esta es mi maldita oportunidad.  
Y salió por la puerta junto con sus cuatro guardas .  
-Lo siento mucho - Dijo Yak - Su búsqueda no salió como esperaba !  
\- No te preocupes sabía que la pista era algo lejana , vámonos Yak !  
Eran aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche cuando salimos del bar y en un santiamén algo cayo en mis brazos . La gruesa y sucia chamarra , un bulto que apestaba horrible , una persona . El pordiosero que había visto antes de entrar .  
Kajuna-sama y los guardias se quedaron quietos cuando me vieron sostenerlo y este sólo dijo  
\- Vamos diablo no molestes a mis clientes o tendré que tomarte por la fuerza. No permitiré otro rechazo .

El pordiosero trataba de levantarse torpemente entre mis brazos y cuando lo logro artículo una frase que me dejo helado.  
-Veté al demonio!  
Conocía esa voz , como un robot me levanté y jale la capucha de la chamarra y con ella el gorro.  
Sus cabellos castaños !  
Volteó instantáneamente y después de 5 años volví a ver sus hermosos ojos , su gesto enojado y ahora sorprendido. Se le miraba más delgado y bastante descuidado.  
El mundo dejo de importarme simplemente avancé ese paso que había entre nosotros y le metí entre mis brazos.  
-Hiro-san ! Eres tu , que felicidad!  
El se quedo congelado en mi abrazo ,ese instante el mundo se detuvo .  
Escuche un muy quedo-Nowaki- que vino de sus labios .  
Pero no duro para siempre Hiro-san me empujo y dijo:  
-Déjame! No te conozco !  
-Hiro-san? Pero...  
Entonces Kajuna-sama interrumpió  
-Así que se conocen eh?  
Dijo al tiempo que golpeaba un palo en su mano .Me interpuse entre Kajuna-sama y Hiro -san  
-Lo siento Kajuna -sama el es mi hermano y tendré que llevármelo en este instante!  
-Quee? - dijo Hiro-san .  
-Imposible , este demonio me debe muchas y estoy hartó de sus desplantes . A menos que decidas pagarme como te había pedido.  
-Impsoble -Replique-Aún si pudiera olvidar la vida de mi hermano - Voltee a ver a Hiro -san y acaricie su mejilla-No podría olvidar a mi único amor!  
En un movimiento rápido tome la mano de Hiro-san y lo levanté echando su peso sobre mis hombros de modo que quedara su cabeza en mi espalda , sujete sus piernas y comenze a correr . No mire atrás sólo sentí que Yak me imito y escuche a Kajuna-san gritar "Atrápenlos"  
Tome callejuelas sin sentido y vi a Yak desaparecer en una de ellas a la izquierda yo doble a la derecha mientras Hiro-san me gritaba que lo bajara , vi a uno de los guardas y decidí tomar hacia otro sentido , rodee una alambrada y baje por unas escaleras que daban a la feria vi a un guardia enfrente y a otros dos atrás de mi. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse . Vi que sacaba un arma y arremetí con toda mi fuerza contra el tacleándolo por delante.  
Me metí a empujones entre la muchedumbre . Hiro-san pataleaba para que lo bajara pero mi brazo estaba trabado en sus piernas ; al primer taxi que vi lo detuve , subí a Hiro -san y le pedí que nos llevara hasta el apartamento . Durante el trayecto fuimos en silencio .  
Llegamos a casa a la media noche le pedí al conductor que esperase a que bajará con el dinero completo . Tome a Hiro- san de la mano, lo subí hasta el apartamento tome el dinero y las llaves y lo deje adentro encerrado. Baje y pague no sólo el importe sino una suma extra de propina , subo y abrí para confrontar a Hiroki .  
El estaba sentado en la sala , decidí cerrar la puerta con llave.  
\- Hiro-san?  
-Déjame , no te conozco!- Dijo ocultando la un gesto tan dulce de parte de el.  
No pude soportar más y me le fui encima , eran cinco años que me dolían como si hubieran sido cien !  
-Hiroki! No te vuelvas a ir! No me dejes sólo de nuevo!  
Lo abrace con tal furia que el sólo susurro:  
-Nowaki!  
No podía soltarle , no me sentía seguro soltándole y le dije en voz baja.  
-Mi amor ! Mi amor ! Mi amor!  
Las lágrimas se me escaparon tan de repente . Que sólo le quedo corresponderme .  
-No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados hasta que el dijo:  
-Tonto , por que me buscaste?  
Sin dejarlo libre de mi abrazo le mire y le dije la verdad de mis sentimientos.  
-Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito Hiro-san , decirte que no te dejare ir otra vez!  
El se quedo sorprendido , seguramente vio en mi rostro esa necesidad , esa angustia que yo sentía. Note como su peso cedía ante el mío y lo sujete con fuerza.  
El estaba muy débil, su estómago gruño con una intensidad tremenda y el se apeno .  
-Te preparare algo de comer seguro tienes hambre!  
-No es necesario-Dijo y me aparto de el - No puedo estar contigo Nowaki ... Yo no estoy bien !- Dijo y su rostro mostró un dolor genuino .  
-Hiro-san ...  
El me interrumpió :  
-Nowaki yo estoy enfermo!  
-Eso lo se -Replique y tome su mano , esto lo hizo poner una cara de sorpresa tan tierna -Se que estas enfermó, lo se todo , se que el médico te diagnóstico esquizofrenia , se que ves cosas y las sientes tan reales y se que no lo son , pero nada de eso me importa ... Lo único que me importa eres tu! Dedicaré mi vida a cuidarte Hiro-san , no hay nada que sea más importante entiéndelo por favor!  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y en un tono enojado me respondió .  
-Nowaki idiota que crees que va a ser muy fácil o que?  
-Hiro-san , se que no lo será , nadie dijo eso . Pero estos años han sido una completa tortura!  
El se ruborizo completamente al tiempo que su estómago insistía .  
Le tome de la mano y le conduje hasta la cocina .  
Sus piernas eran muy débiles para caminar rápido así que lo senté en la mesa y comencé a prepara algo rápido, algo de arroz al vapor y algunas tiras de pollo y algas , calenté un poco de sopa miso y le serví , en cuanto vio la comida , comenzó a saciar su hambre desesperadamente , se empinó la sopa hasta el punto que le falto aire .  
-Hiro-san ten cuidado.-Le observe y el primero me miro gruñona mente y luego dijo apenado .  
-Nowaki lo siento , debo apestar horrible y estoy comiendo sin siquiera haber lavado mis manos.  
Estaba sentado a su lado , me hinque y le bese las manos , tome mi lugar de nuevo y le sonreí .  
-Eso no es importante , come cuanto y como quieras !  
El me miro en esa forma que siempre lo hacia cuando algo le apenaba y me dijo:  
\- Nowaki? Sería posible que pudiera bañarme?  
-Claro Hiro-san en cuanto acabes de comer te preparare el baño !  
-Gracias.  
No duro mucho para comer , acabo muy pronto . Le prepare el mejor baño de burbujas y lo conduje hacia el, me sentía muy emocionado y vi su cara de preocupación .  
-Que pasa Hiro-san?  
-Nada Nowaki es sólo que... Siento vergüenza .  
Lo despoje de su chamarra sucia y del suéter roído que traía por debajo y vi que aún traía puesta la camiseta con la que se fue aunque ahora era un trapo inservible . El bajó la vista y descubrí parte del motivo de su vergüenza . Sus brazos eran una antología de todas las batallas que libro . Algunas de cortadas profundas otras apenas rasguños .  
Lo despoje de la camiseta y vi su delgadez y su pecho también con múltiples cortadas. Tome sus brazos y bese cada una de sus heridas , el gimió por lo bajó , seguí hasta su pecho bese sus costillas y me puse de rodillas , deshice el nudo del lazo que llevaba por cinturón y deslice su pantalón hacia abajo , sus piernas habían perdido tono y en cambio ganado moretones y cortadas. Bese también cada una de estas cicatrices . En ese momento me pare y le bese con una intensidad que hizo que se tambaleara así que lo tome por la cintura y lo deposite en la tina .

El sólo se limitó a dejarse llevar , le lavé el cabello , le talle desde el cuello hasta los pies , su rostro denotaba una pena tal que no soporté mucho cuando me le lance a abrazarlo de nuevo.  
Lo ayude a salir de la tina y le sequé con delicadeza , al fin seco le tome por sorpresa y lo lleve en brazos hasta la cama .  
-Nowaki idiota , estoy débil no invalido! -Me reclamo y su reclamo me hizo muy feliz.  
Estaba tendido ahí y desnudo mis ansias no pudieron dominarse y me fui directo a sus muslos . Le deseaba tanto que comencé por besarlos y mordisquearlos suavemente .  
-Nowaki que demo...?!  
-Hiro- san perdóname no puedo contenerme .  
El se puso duro de inmediato y yo no pude retener más mi boca que se fue directo a su sexo.  
El se retorció un poco y eso me asusto y subí la mirada .  
-Nowaki no pares - Me ordeno y devolví mi boca a su sitio anterior . Me encantaba saber que el estaba de nuevo en casa y que se retorcía y gemía ante mi contacto.  
Se ponía cada vez más duro y decidí atacar . Subí sus piernas a mis hombros y comencé a masajear su entrada . El gimió un poco más fuerte cuando mi dedo lo atravesó y note que se había puesto más estrechó , sus piernas daban débiles patadas y su cadera se contorsionaba de placer , me sentí orgulloso de no haber perdido el toque con Hiro-san . Su respiración agitada me dio la pauta para introducirle otro dedo y sus pies se tensaron como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiese pasado sobre ellos .  
-Nowaki!-Gimió una y otra vez.  
Le bese y sus labios cedieron ante los míos. Todo su cuerpo aunque débil pedía a gritos un tercer dedo así que se lo conseguí .  
Cuando mi tercer dedo penetro su entrada su cadera colapsó y se corrió sobre mi ropa gimiendo de placer con más estruendo . Cuando saque mis dedos de su entrada la fortaleza de sus brazos que me rodeaban se vino abajo y lo pude ver como estaba exhausto jadeando aún.  
Me levanté y saque de su cajón ropa interior limpia un pantalón de dormir y una camiseta . Le metí la ropa interior levantando sus piernas y luego sus caderas suavemente y repetí el proceso con el pantalón , el se quejó.  
-Nowaki estúpido deja de tratarme como a un bebe!  
Lo enderece y le puse una camiseta limpia y luego una sudadera . Acomode su almohada y lo arrope .

Me dirigí al baño , me quite la ropa sucia y me puse una pijama , lave mis dientes y regrese a su lado . Había caído ante el sueño , se veía tan lindo , pareciese que nunca había sucedido nada malo , como si no se hubiese ido nunca , me sentí feliz , no importaba que pasara ahora Hiro-san estaba a mi lado y eso llenaba mi corazón de alegría . El es mi vida y si era necesario renunciar a todo lo demás valía la pena.  
Antes de acostarme llame a mi superior y le pedí una licencia por 7 días , como yo siempre trabajaba horas extras y no era una persona que faltase nunca me la concedió no sin antes preguntar si me encontraba bien .  
Apague la luz a las tres de la mañana y abrace a mi amado Hiroki.  
Me desperté a las ocho como de costumbre no podía dormir más , temía que se hubiera marchado mientras yo dormía , pero sentir su cuerpo tibio a mi lado me dio la confianza de abrir los ojos.  
Se le miraba tan tranquilo , tan apacible . Quería dejarme ir sobre el en abrazos y besos pero temí despertarle . Supongo que estaba exhausto de haber vagado todo este tiempo eso además de que Hiro-san siempre había sido algo perezoso . Pero lo amaba tanto que eso siempre me pareció adorable!  
Con sigilo me levanté y me fui directo a la cocina . Prepare un desayuno más sustancioso que la cena improvisada de ayer cuidando de no ser escandaloso y despertar a mi amor .  
Un desayuno accidental que consistió a en huevos con jamón de pavo , fruta y pan francés con aderezos dulces , quizá de frutillas o chabacanos y te de mate para acompañar .  
A las diez aun no había despertado y me puse a hacer limpieza del departamento , no quería que Hiro-san pensara que yo me había vuelto un descuidado con esas cosas . Sentía vergüenza de saber que se enterase que tipo de persona había sido estos cinco años sin el . Que supiera que tan sólo su ausencia me habían dejado hecho un desastre .No podía ni imaginarlo !  
Tire los harapos viejos que el había usado como ropa y hable al mercado para pedir víveres y demás cosas , mi mente estaba trabajando más fuerte que nunca , hable a la farmacia también y pedí medicamentos vitaminas y algunos que su enfermedad requería , sabía que me requerirían receta y mi identificación como psiquiatra así que prepare ambos .  
Prendo la televisión pero no mire nada , nada me llenaba de paz así que decidí regresar a la cama con el que aún dormía profundamente y me dispuse a estudiar de un libro de psiquiatría .  
Al medio día sentí como se movía debajo de la colcha tratando de desperezarse . Se incorporó y con los ojos entrecerrados me vio extrañado.  
-Nowaki?  
-Buenos días Hiro-san !  
-Entonces no fue un sueño-Dijo con voz calmada-Estoy aquí!  
Sin contenerme mande el libro a volar y le abrace.  
-Nowaki idiota , que haces?  
-Algo que quería hacer casi cinco años!  
El se quedo pasmado y me correspondió el abrazo .  
-Buenos días-dijo calmada mente.  
Cuando escuche el gruñir de su estómago corrí a la cocina y le traje el desayuno .  
-Piensas acaso que puedo comer tanto ? -Refunfuño.  
-Pero Hiro-san tienes que ganar peso y reponerte !  
-Nowaki...  
-Ah nada, nada! Aunque no lo parezca he mejorado bastante en la cocina occidental!  
-Siempre has sido bueno en cualquier tipo de cocina-Dijo apenado y comenzó a comer .  
Yo me senté a verle , era una sensación maravillosa poder verle de nuevo a mi lado.  
-Tu no comerás?  
-Yo desayune temprano Hiro-san !  
-Ehhh ?! Pues que hora es?  
-Cuarto para la una .  
-Cuarto para la una?- Dijo con tremenda admiración -Nowaki idiota por que no me despertaste?  
-Para que? -Le dije sonriendo.  
-Bueno no es como que tenga algún lugar a donde ir pero...  
-Lo siento Hiro-san pero no dejaré que te marches a ningún lado .  
El se me quedo mirando , en mi cara seguramente el veía mi desconsuelo ,este desastre que trataba de ocultarle por vergüenza .  
Cuando término de desayunar entro al baño y yo me dispuse a lavar los trastes . Entonces sonó el timbre , era la farmacia , abrí la puerta mostré mi identificación que acreditaba que era médico psiquiatra le di la receta al repartidor y recibí una bolsa con las medicina . Pague y en cuanto cerré escuche como Hiro-san balbuceaba algo terriblemente rápido en el baño , fui enseguida a ver que sucedía . Había cerrado la puerta , pero no me costo nada de trabajo empujar para abrirla ya que no tenía cerradura , había retirado todas las cerraduras del departamento cuando se había marchado con la esperanza de cuando le encontrase poder cuidar de el apropiadamente y sin que pudiera pasar lo de las veces anteriores . Estaba el sentado en el piso hecho un ovillo con una angustia tremenda en su rostro .  
Levantó la mirada y le pregunte:  
-Hiro-san que pasa?  
-Vienen por mi verdad? Nowaki te dije que era una pésima idea que me trajeras...  
Continuó su balbuceo y lo interrumpí.  
-Hiro-san lo siento, era el repartidor de la farmacia , pedí unas cosas por teléfono y apenas vino a entregarlas.  
El se me quedo mirando desconcertado .  
-Nadie te volverá a apartar de mi lado- finalice.  
Lo ayude a levantarse y lo conduje hasta la cama .  
-Estas mejor? -Le pregunte  
El afirmo con la cabeza.  
Regrese a la cocina a lavar los trastes y unos minutos más tarde se apresuró a salir , estudiaba el apartamento con cuidado , se sentó en una silla .  
-No has cambiado nada Nowaki , ni siquiera el apartamento , todo está como lo recuerdo.  
Sonreí , me sentía feliz de que lo notara.  
-Este es también tu hogar Hiro-san no podía cambiar nada sin tu consentimiento . No sería correcto !  
-Mi...hogar? - pronuncio en un tono leve apenas audible, y escuche que curioseaba en la mesa .-Nowaki ? Qué... Que es esto?-Yo di la vuelta y vi que tenía mi identificación de psiquiatría en sus manos . El regreso si mirada hacia mi y me observo como si fuera un completo desconocido para el.  
-Nowaki tu eres pediatra no ?...  
Fui a sentarme a su lado con una toalla entre las manos . Era tiempo de las explicaciones, pero como explicaría mi comportamiento obsesivo?  
-Cuando te fuiste, abandone la pediatría . Te busque , te busque en refugios , hospitales y psiquiátricos . Sabía ya de tu enfermedad , y decidí estudiar psiquiatría para poder hacer mi búsqueda más efectiva y cuando te encontrase poder cuidar de ti lo mejor posible . -Unas lágrimas absurdas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos , me sentía tan idiota! - Perdóname Hiro-san , es la razón más absurda pero es la verdad , acredite el examen para esa subespecialidad. Ahora estoy en mi último año en el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokyo .  
Baje la mirada y el acaricio mi cabello y dijo:  
-Nowaki estúpido , dejaste lo que más amabas por mi?  
Negué con la cabeza ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos .  
-Deje la pediatría por lo que más amo -respondí.  
El tomó mi barbilla y me miro un instante , estaba hecho , mostré el desastre que era.  
-Tonto Nowaki , mil veces tonto ! Dijo y me beso con su intensidad acostumbrada .  
Lo jale hacia mi y nos besamos hasta que el aire nos falto!  
Regrese a lavar los trastos mientras el urgaba en la bolsa de la farmacia .  
-Y esto para que es ? -Dijo sujetando unas dosis inyectables.  
-Son ... -No sabía como decirle que eran sedantes-Relajantes.  
El me volteó a ver y dijo:  
-Sedantes?  
-Relajantes-Insistí  
-Nowaki , aún no estoy tan loco como para no saber que son.  
-Hiro-san existe una diferencia entre sedantes y relajantes -Le expuse y aún cuando lo que le decía era cierto sabía que lo que el afirmaba también lo era , esos eran sedantes claramente.  
El camino hacia donde me encontraba con la bolsa de medicamentos en la mano , la dejo al lado de mi y vi su expresión melancólica .  
-Como has crecido Nowaki , ahora no sólo eres un médico sino también tienes una subespecialidad ... Y yo? Lo más que pude alcanzar fue ser un simple profesor de literatura y ahora soy nadie.- Hiro-san se me derrumbaba en frente y no lo hiba a permitir.  
-Eso es mentira Hiro-san!-Dije con molestia-Hiro-san era uno de los mejores profesores titulares de la universidad M , después fue jefe de academia y era conocido como el profesor más estricto en la universidad ! Nadie la tenía fácil con el profesor " Demonio " y además si yo llegue hasta aquí fue por que Hiro-san me ayudo enseñándome , nadie hubiese llegado hasta donde estoy si no fuera por un educador de excelencia como Hiro-san!  
El se quedo petrificado y después su rostro puso ese gesto dulce.  
-Gracias Nowaki .  
Tomó la bolsa de los medicamentos y los fue a poner en su lugar correspondiente .  
Después se sentó a mirar televisión , se le miraba realmente entretenido y eso que el nunca había sido fanático de este entretenimiento.  
Yo llamaba a mi superior para saber como estaban los pacientes y cocinaba la comida .  
Después de comer , aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde ;por que el había desayunado tarde y yo no comería sólo ni le dejaría comer sólo, decidimos ir a la recámara a descansar un poco , el tomo uno de sus libros favoritos y nos tendimos ahí plácidamente .  
Todo parecía tan real y tan normal hasta que lo vi enderezarse y cerrar el libro enérgicamente. Acto seguido comenzó a golpearse con este la cabeza.  
-Hiro-san !-Le llame mientras le arrebataba el libro.  
El comenzó a golpearse con los puños el cráneo , la cara y a jalar sus cabellos .  
No quería medicarlo así que lo sujete fuertemente tratando de que no pudiese hacerse ningún daño . Me soltó un par de patadas pero no logro derribarme y me tendí en la cama con el .  
-Déjame !Sueltame ...yo lo hice!  
-Tranqulizate Hiro-san -Le tome por las muñecas y puse todo mi peso contra el , está vez no me rendiría . El se agitaba furioso abajo de mi.  
Comenze a acariciar su cabello y a tranquilizarlo . Note entonces que sus ojos me miraban suplicantes , no sabía que quería pero sabía que no encajaban con el resto de su cuerpo. Así estuvimos durante unos quince minutos hasta que lo vi con la mirada perdida , yo sabía que ese estado marcaba el fin de ese episodio , su mente se apagaba por decirlo burdamente , estaba exhausta .  
Le solté las muñecas y comencé a revisarlo para asegurarme de que no se había hecho daño.  
Una leve marca del libro en su frente y no paso más. Me sentí aliviado .  
Le acurruque entre mis brazos como a un pequeño y comencé a arrullarle , suavemente.  
-Tranquilo Hiro-san , aquí estoy . Aquí estoy.  
Médicamente no era una solución practica , pero evitaría medicarlo a toda costa.  
Permaneció en ese estado de inconsciencia aproximadamente dos horas y algo casi tres . Cuando recobró el conocimiento aún lo tenía abrazado , soltarlo nunca fue opción , aunque pasaron algunos inconvenientes durante ese tiempo .  
El se incorporo y me vio sorprendido .  
-Nowaki?  
-Hiro-san estas bien ?  
-Mi cabeza ... Me duele !-Dijo mientras se tocaba la frente para descubrir el rasguño que se había causado .  
-Tranquilo Hiro -san , te curare , puedes caminar?  
-Si creo...  
Volteó a ver sus piernas y se dio cuenta del accidente que le había ocurrido . Enrojeció completamente y me miro asustado .  
-Tranquilo Hiro-san no pasa nada ! Estuviste inconsciente casi tres horas es algo normal.  
Le ayude a ponerse en pie , las piernas le tambaleaban así que le lleve en brazos hasta el baño. Lo senté en el taburete y me dispuse a buscar los medicamentos . Escuche como su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada . Cuando giré para ver que sucedía lo vi destrozado en llanto.  
-Hiro-san... Que pasa?  
-No quería que me vieras así , idiota!  
Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de controlarme a mi mismo! Ya no quiero vivir así ! Ya no puedo!  
No pude soportarlo y una bofetada marco sus mejillas.  
-No digas estupideces Hiroki ! A que viene tanta tontería eh? Un hombre de tu calibre soporta cualquier cosa , además no es como que sólo te pase a ti nada más ... Hay cientos de condiciones médicas que causan esos efecto y algunas son por causas mortales ! - le grite en un tono amenazante y después me di cuenta de su cara entre sorpresa y miedo .-Perdón ! -suavicé mi tono de voz-Perdón Hiro -san pero ese no eras tu y no pude contenerme . Siempre has sido una persona fuerte y esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti. No puedes rendirte, no puedes!  
El me miro como no entendiendo la situación y después volvió a su gesto típico. Me hinque a curarle la frente .  
-Hiro-san?  
-Mande?  
-Todo tu , así como eres y así como te encuentras en este momento ... Es lo que amo  
-Ah?!  
-Amo tu piel tus huesos tus gestos , tu voz , tu aroma ... Todo eso que en conjunto se vuelve tan hermoso . Espero que sepas que te amo demasiado ! Es cierto Hiro -san!  
Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y apenado bajo la mirada .  
-Estúpido Nowaki ... Yo también te amo !  
Le sonreí y cuando acabe de curarle le bese.  
-Necesito bañarme .-dijo seriamente .  
-Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos Hiro -san !  
-Idiota , como se te ocurren semejantes cosas!No has cambiado en nada! -Reclamo a gritos.  
Dispuse todo para los baños y en contra de su voluntad lo metí a la bañera conmigo .

Esa noche quería hacerle el amor frenéticamente pero sus ojos se cerraban y debido al episodio de ese día no tuve corazón para no permitirle dormir .  
Me puse a estudiar otro poco y luego le abrace y me quede dormido.  
Los siguientes días siguieron un rumbo casi normal a excepción de los episodios que pareciesen más frecuentes con diferencia que ahora Hiro-san no me atacaba a mi sino a el mismo . Repetía que el lo había hecho , que había sido su culpa y cosas de ese estilo . Yo repetía el procedimiento de evitar que se hiriera y lo sueltan a una y otra vez lo acurruque en mis brazos y le consolaba . Más que por el , era mi seguridad la que pendía de su existencia , lo tenía tan ligado a mi que su propia vida era mucho más importante que la mía .  
El parecía un poco más tranquilo hasta el quinto día . Era por la tarde , Hiro -san y yo estábamos descansando tumbado en la cama yo tenía mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello y con el izquierdo pasaba las páginas de un libro de psiquiatría que tenía en el regazo y el tomaba mi mano con su mano izquierda y con la derecho sujetaba un libro de poesía de Kobayashi Issa , sabía que el gozaba sus haikus  
"Tampoco yo  
He encontrado un hogar .  
Tarde de otoño ."  
"Huye el rocío.  
En este mundo sucio  
No hago yo nada."  
"De no estar tu,  
Demasiado enorme  
Sería el bosque ,"  
Se mojaba los labios al releer una y otra vez este poema , pareciese que en verdad le dolía leerlo . Mi celular sonó y reconocí el número . Era el superior .  
-Nowaki... Como te encuentras?  
-Bien superior como está todo por allá?  
-Mal Nowaki , realmente mal.-Decidí salir a hablar a la sala , le si un beso en la frente a Hiro-san y salí de inmediato .  
\- Que pasa superior?  
-Nowaki tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible . Tus pacientes se sienten descuidados , incluso hemos tenido recaídas en algunos . El señor conejo no ha estado bien últimamente , se que el superior adscrito te permitió esta semana pero Nowaki , que tienes en mente? Piensas abandonar tu carrera? Tu nunca habías faltado que pasa?  
-Superior , ahora tengo algunas cosas que atender .  
-Acaso estas enfermo?  
-No nada de eso.  
-Tienes problemas legales?  
-No tampoco !  
-Entonces Nowaki no entiendo que es más importante que la salud de tus pacientes? Siempre me pareciste un médico comprometido pero no entiendo que pasa?  
\- Superior ...-No podía explicarle la situación , simplemente no lo entendería .  
-Nowaki , no arruines tu vida te lo suplico . Eres uno de los psiquiatras más prometedores que he conocido incluso el superior adscrito lo ha reconocido pero esto es algo que puede afectar tu carrera seriamente. Dime Nowaki eso quieres? Acaso ya no te gusta la medicina ?  
Me quede perplejo pensando .  
-Superior amo la medicina .  
-Nowaki tus pacientes están esperando que regreses , sólo quería hablar contigo y estar seguro de que regresaras !  
-Claro que regresare superior sólo ... Tengo que ...-Sentí una presencia detrás de mi.  
-Nowaki? -Dijo Hiro -san .  
-Lo siento superior debo colgar pero lo veré pronto de nuevo.  
Colgué inmediatamente y fui a atender a Hiro-san que tenía hambre.  
Esa noche ocurrió otro episodio . Hiro-san se daba de topes contra la pared con toda su fuerza , dos veces me derribo para seguir lastimándose pero no me rendí y lo tire contra el piso sujete sus brazos por detrás de su espalda , sabía que lo estaba lastimando un poco puse una rodilla en su columna y su cabeza sujeta al piso pero no conté con que en un arrebato desquiciado mordió su lengua hasta sangrarse.  
Cuando entro en ese estado de sopor y lo revise vi el daño que se había causado lo levanté y lo puse en la cama sobre mi regazo u comencé a calmarlo nuevamente.  
Con mi camiseta secaba la sangre de su boca .  
Despertó de ese estado un par de horas después y al trate de hablar no pudo por el dolor . Su gestos de dolor me partían el alma y sabía que las cosas empeorarían si no lo llevaba al hospital , era evidente que necesitaba hospitalización . Le ofrecí llevarlo a un médico a que le hicieran una curación en la lengua pero con llanto y enojó se negó .  
Lo cure lo mejor que pude y le di medicina para el dolor disuelta en agua . Lo abrace y se quedo completamente dormido aferrado a mi.  
Tenía que internarlo , buscar la manera de que aceptara así tendría toda la ayuda médica y yo podría estar muy cerca de el. Pensaría estos dos días en la forma de que aceptase , era lo único que me preocupaba .  
Al siguiente día fue mi estupidez lo que paso . Lo vi diferente , se despertó temprano y sus ojos deban a notar lo adolorido de su boca . Tenía un semblante triste pero se le veía de mejor aspecto. Estábamos desayunado como cualquier mañana de las anteriores . Tuve que hacerle puré el desayuno debido a el estado de su lengua y yo tome sólo café , estaba más que acostumbrado debido a las guardias.  
-Nowaki ? -Dijo arrastrando las palabras por la hinchazón de su lengua  
-Dime Hiro-san ?  
-Quiero que me corten en cabello !  
-Quieres que te lo corte yo?-Dije sorprendido.  
-No! Quiero ir a una estética !  
-Mhhhh -No sabía si era prudente salir con el en ese estado.  
-Nowaki? ... Por favor!  
No me podía negar a esa cara de tristeza , además era bien cierto que su cabello ya estaba bastante largo y tampoco podía tenerlo encerrado en casa toda la vida.  
-Está bien Hiro-san! Por la tarde iremos a la estética .  
-Podemos también comer en un restaurante familiar ?  
Se me hizo muy gracioso que quisiera comer en ese estado así que asentí .  
-Claro que si!  
Paso la mañana como cualquier otra y el se puso unas Bermudas cafés unos tenis y una camiseta . Me pidió un suéter mío el cual le quedaba enorme y se lo puso . Se le miraba muy apuesto .  
Yo me sentía inseguro de abrir la puerta pero tome valor y salí con el de la mano . Caminábamos despacio y los vecinos nos miraban algunos nos saludaban y se alegraban de que Hiro-san estuviera de vuelta .  
Decidí llevarlo en el carro el se quedo maravillado que todo seguía tal cual hace cinco años ,ni de carro había cambiado!  
Arranque y lo lleve al distrito del centre comercial , se cortó el cabello como usualmente lo hacia . Se veía realmente apuesto , los años no pasaban por el .  
Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a un restaurante familiar donde habíamos tenido tantas citas antes! El se veía más animado y yo ilusamente creo que había hecho lo correcto sacándole a la calle . Lo vi contento comió en demasía sólo sus ojos no concordaban con su aspecto de vitalidad!

Cuando bajamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial ya eran las ocho de la noche , el tiempo paso volando !  
De sorpresa el tomo mi mano y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento de la mano... Era un sueño! Abordamos el carro .  
-Nowaki espera - Dijo el suplicante.  
-Hiro-san que sucede ?  
-Nowaki ... Podrías besarme? -Desvío la mirada al preguntar y yo le sonríe y asentí.  
Tome su barbilla y le bese , el me rodeó con los brazos y sentí un pequeño dolor en el brazo . Sus labios no me soltaban estaban prensado a los míos . Luego un ardor , ligeramente abrí los ojos y vi una jeringa clavada en mi hombro . Era una de las ampolletas con sedantes que había comprado . Me despegue de su beso y le vi con sorpresa.  
-Hiro-san que estas haciendo?  
-Nowaki -Dijo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer-No puedo destruirte la vida , tienes que dejar de buscarme ...  
-No -Dije y comencé a sentir el efecto de el sedante.  
-Tu eres un médico con un gran futuro por delante , no voy a ser una carga para ti, Nowaki , yo... Te amo demasiado para hacerte algo así... Cumple tu sueño de ser médico y olvídame .  
Mi lengua me fallo por completo quería decirle muchas cosas pero las palabras tropezaban en mi boca y se arrastraban . Negué con la cabeza .  
El se acerco y me beso . Note que comenzaba a babear ligeramente.  
-Hiro...san...sin...tu ...me ...voy a...no...mo...rir!  
Lo vi tomar dinero de mi cartera y la comida que había sobrado del restaurante , mi cuerpo ya no me respondía y entonces salió del carro y lo vi alejarse a paso lento.  
Había sido un estúpido , caí bajo mi propia espada y podía sentir mis lágrimas caer lentamente . Me vi aterrado el se hiba en mis narices a quién sabe donde? Otra vez a vagar? No me abandones Hiro -san , no me abandones !  
Caí en un sueño pesadísimo !  
Desperté al otro día con un malestar corporal terrible y por supuesto con un malestar emocional . En cuanto mi cuerpo me obedeció mire la hora , eran las diez y media , había dormido casi dice horas . La aguja se encontraba ya en el piso y el moretón que había dejado me dolía. . Busque las llaves que se encontraban aún pegadas al vehículo y comencé a llorar ! No podía más , sabía que no le encontraría cerca! Por que me había hecho eso? Acaso no me amaba? Prendí el carro y conduje de regreso llorando ! Subí a zancadas enormes y en cuanto cerré la puerta del apartamento comencé a destrozarlo todo a mi paso . Llore durante horas , nada importaba , todo había acabado para mi . Salí de ahí inmediatamente y recorrí las calles hasta el bar más cercano . Me puse borracho haya que me corrieron , salí tambaleándote de ahí y me metí a comprar más alcohol . Llegue a casa y seguí tomando hasta que me dormí . Cuando desperté volví a emborracharme , para que la vida si el no estaba conmigo . Que no quería que le cuidase ? Bien! Tampoco me cuidaría! Si el supiera lo miserable que era estar sin el se arrepentiría de dejarme hundido en la infelicidad!  
Por el día me emborrachaba y por las noches le lloraba completamente y así seguía un ciclo , no salía , no me bañaba , no contestaba el celular me olvide de regresar al hospital . No había forma de romper esta cadena de miseria por que sólo el podía hacerlo .  
No sabía que día era sólo esos ronquidos estridentes que retumbaban en mi cabeza y me descomponían más . Sólo eso escuchaba . Me levanté como pude y abrí la puerta y vi su figura alta y blanca.  
Quería articular una palabra pero estaba demasiado mareado para hacerlo y la resaca me torturaba . El superior me miro hacia abajo y no pude soportar más , vomite violentamente enfrente del el.  
El me sostuvo para que acabase u entramos al apartamento, me tumbe en el sillón y trate de controlar nuevamente mi estómago.  
-Que crees que estas haciendo Nowaki?  
Lo mire y note que el departamento estaba hecho un asco y destrozado.  
-Pe... Perdón superior no me he sentido nada bien.  
-Ni lo harás si sigues bebiendo de esa manera! -Dijo molesto.  
No soportaba más , una segunda embestida y las náuseas ganaron , me agache a vomitar sobre mis propios pies y todo se volvió borroso.  
Desperté sintiéndome peor pero me halle en mi cama y el cuarto parecía ordenado , traía ropa diferente y estaba conectado a un suero que dolía terrible . El superior estaba sentado frente a mi leyendo uno de los tantos volúmenes de Hiro-san y al ver el libro algo me estrujo el corazón .  
-Vaya ya despertaste? Ahora si me vas a decir que demonios te sucede?-Inquirió el superior con sarcasmo.  
Agache la cabeza , no podía hablar del tema me dolía en demasía.  
-Nowaki? Si no estas listo para hablarlo tienes que dejarlo a un lado y seguir adelante!  
-Pero superior, que tu quieres que diga?  
-Que es lo que te está pasando.  
Esas malditas lágrimas me traicionaban nuevamente.  
-Superior ... Quiero... Quiero desaparecer! -Confesé y comencé a llorar.  
El dejo que me desahogara tranquilamente sin interrumpir mi llanto , quería callar la verdad pero sabía que eso no era lo más sano y decidí hablar.  
Le confesé todo , conté la historia completa desde el principio feliz hasta el amargo fin y cuando me su cuenta era de noche. El cambio mi suero y me escucho paciente.  
-Ya no me importa nada... Sólo quiero desaparecer ... Para que existir si el ... El ... -Me cubro los ojos con las manos y solté una vez más un llanto desconsolado. - Ni siquiera pude decirle que no se fuera ... Rogarle por mi patética existencia que no me dejara. No podía decirle no me abandones!  
El superior se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo , me acabe de derrumbar en sus brazos. No podía más , me faltaba el aire , comencé a ver borroso y caí en un sueño profundo .  
En un sueño donde recorría toda nuestra historia nuevamente y donde sufría nuevamente su abandono.  
Desperté en mi cuarto nuevamente la luz del día me machacaba los ojos , me quemaba por completo . Note que ya no traía la bolsa de suero y me sentía un poco mejor . Me incorpore y vi al superior entrar con una bandeja de comida .  
-Una ración pequeña para los enfermos !-Sonrió .  
Sentía tanta vergüenza .  
-Superior ...?  
-Dime Nowaki?  
-Discúlpeme por favor! No merezco que se preocupe así por mi.  
El río tremendamente.  
-Nowaki tu no estas para juzgar que mereces y que no ! Además ya te tocara cuidarme en una borrachera y veraz que lo que yo he hecho no es nada!  
Me sonroje y comencé a comer.  
Se ocupó de mi por una semana y el viernes inmediato llamo al hospital diciendo que el lunes nos incorporábamos al trabajo.  
Yo no me sentía seguro de regresar había pasado 15 días desde que Hiro-san me había abandonado y aún me sentía deprimido .  
-Nowaki , se que no estas seguro de si podrás regresar al hospital pero , debes arrancarlo de tu vida!  
-Su...superior?  
-Tarde o temprano se encontraran y la suerte estaa echada para ustedes pero has elegido un camino y no es propio de ti abandonarlo .Nowaki escúchame bien. No olvides tus sentimiento hacia esa persona jamás entendiste? Es una parte que debes atesorar por siempre pero cuando algo roto es restaurado aumenta su belleza, tarde o temprano Hiroki volverá a que restaures su alma Rita y tu debes tener la capacidad de soportar estas situaciones . Por eso debes enfocarte en ser el psiquiatra que desearías que a el le curase! Esfuérzate !  
Me quede atónito creía que el superior sólo le importaba que no abandonase el hospital pero en realidad todo este tiempo me estaba apoyando y dándome consuelo. Entonces lo comprendí .Debía retomar el camino y luchar por mi cuenta para que cuando Hiro-san regresara pudiera ser lo que el necesitaba .  
-Gracias superior! Me esforzare mucho !  
Al lunes siguiente estaba de nuevo en el hospital , con la mejor actitud posible. El superior había cubierto todas mis faltas irresponsables diciendo que me había encontrado con una influenza terrible tirado en mi departamento , así que por esa parte el jefe de mi departamento no había tenido problema pero se me impuso guardias casa tercer día para reponer el tiempo ausente, yo por mi parte no tuve problema , me esforzaba en mejorar mi actitud hacia mis problemas pero cuando regreso al apartamento una melancolía me invade . He querido retomar mi búsqueda pero se que hacerlo sería algo enfermizo . Deseo que Hiro-san este viendo de quiera que este y que regrese a mi pronto. Aún así no dejo de llevar la cuenta de los días que han pasado desde que me dejo por segunda vez.  
Al menos ahora llevaba zapatos a veces pienso.  
Fue una lástima separarse así pero ...Se que podremos volver a comenzar algún día.  
No hace mucho que vi una hoja separada en el libro de poesía de Kobayashi Issa y en esa hoja Hiro -san dejo una nota.  
" Querido Nowaki :  
Quería decirte que lo siento , eres tan adorable pero no puedo permitirme hacerte esto. Me duele ser yo quién te aparte. Quisiera volver al principio , que difícil es amar verdad? Nadie dijo que sería fácil pero tampoco tan difícil.  
Tu fuiste , eres y serás toda mi vida. Y aunque mis palabras no hablen tan fuerte como mi corazón me gustaría que al leer esto pudieras decir que me amas y me gustaría estar ahí para escucharlo . Me gustaría que me abrazarás y que todo durara para siempre . Nowaki , mi amor... Se que nos volveremos a ver , por último este poema me gusta bastante por que me recuerda a ti , mi tifón !  
Siempre tuyo  
Kamijou Hiroki.  
Aún huele a su perfume y atesoro esa carta por que me da la esperanza de levantarme y hacer mi trabajo .

-Nowaki ! Nowaki! Quiero pastel de arroz!  
-Superior mañana le haré todo un pastel de arroz para usted ! Por favor de me la lista de los pases de vista!  
-Nowaki que malo eres conmigo!  
Eran las ocho de la mañana 45 días sin saber nada de Hiro-san y contando ... Acababa de entrar a mi turno y teníamos un paciente nuevo en el piso tres.  
Alguien en la puerta me saludo


	4. Cap 4 El asitente asutado!

-Nowaki ! Nowaki! Quiero pastel de arroz!  
-Superior mañana le haré todo un pastel de arroz para usted ! Por favor de me la lista de los pases de vista!  
-Nowaki que malo eres conmigo!  
Son las ocho de la mañana 45 días sin saber nada de Hiro-san y contando ... Acabo de entrar a mi turno y tenemos un paciente nuevo en el piso tres.  
Alguien en la puerta me saluda con una enorme sonrisa.  
-Nowaki-san buenos días .  
-Misaki-chan buenos días! Has venido a ver a Haruhiko -san muy temprano !  
-Ah si hoy no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo , pero he venido a tomar el desayuno con el !  
-Espléndido Misaki-chan!  
-Nowaki-san si pudieras contigo también!  
-Claro que si ! -Le respondo y veo que es muy tímido y se sonroja.  
-Enonces te esperaremos Nowaki-san !  
Misaki-chan sale disparado rumbo al cuarto de Haruhiko -san y me parece un gesto tan infantil .  
-Waaaaaa ! Nowaki eres tan popular! A mi nadie me invita a desayunar! -Me dice el superior.  
-Superior por favor la lista de pase de vista!  
Otro día más , aunque mi corazón aún no se repone de no verle , me divierto mucho al lado de estas personas!

-Deberías estar acostado con cara de sufrimiento o al menos jalándote los cabellos, vaya , que tipo de loco eres?  
-Isaka-san ...Ya le dije que no estoy loco.  
-Kaoru Asahina ... Lo perdimos !  
-Isaka -san por favor deje de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí.  
-Buenas tardes ! Soy el doctor Takeda Seashu y soy el jefe de esta área sean bienvenidos por favor !  
-Awwww es un placer yo soy Ryūichirō Isaka y este es mi asistente Kaoru Asahina !  
-Por favor Kaoru -sama le ruego confié en nosotros .  
-Ahhh claro ! Claro ! Este es uno de los mejores hospitales y queremos sólo lo mejor para que Asahina -san deje de estar pirado!  
-Le ruego Isaka-san que no diga esas cosas de mi.  
Cuando le veo entrar . Un potente enemigo ataviado con una bata blanca , su cabello negro era hermoso su altura perfecta y sus ojos azules impresionantes .  
Decido poner mi mala cara.  
-Ah que bueno que llegas muchacho , Ryūichirō-sama , el es el doctor Nowaki y junto con el doctor Yashima que está en su descanso el día de hoy, ellos llevarán el tratamiento y expediente de Kaoru -sama .  
El enemigo se presenta .  
-Mucho gustó mi nombre es Nowaki Kusama .  
Queee? Asahina idiota como te atreve a darle la mano al enemigo!  
-Mucho gustó mi nombre es Kaoru Asahina ! Por favor cuide bien de mi!  
Queeeee? Te matare Asahina lo juro te matare y ya no tendrás necesidad de estar loco por que estarás muerto!  
-Yo soy Ryūichirō Isaka espero el mejor trato.-jajajaja esa no te la esperabas estúpido médico!  
-Ryūichirō-sama vera como estas complacido!  
Maldito doctor Nowaki es tan perfecto!  
-Ryūichirō-sama , el doctor Nowaki es uno de nuestros mejores psiquiatras y es de excelencia académica vera como conducirá el caso de la mejor manera !  
Yo conduciré al doctor Nowaki pero a la... Ahhh que rabia si ese doctor Nowaki enamora a mi Asahina! Maldito doctor perfecto! Sonrió!  
-Son duda , sin duda! -exclamo aunque me tragan los celos .  
Y ahora quién? Ah bueno es una enfermera ...  
Le pide a Asahina que se ponga más cómodo y que ella se ocupará de su ropa y objetos personales , es tiempo de correr al doctorcito calamidad Nowaki , pffff además que tipo de nombre es ese de Nowaki ?!  
-Ryūichirō -sama me retiro y el doctor Nowaki regresara en un momento para platicar más con ustedes! Cualquier cosa no duden en acudir a mi! Con su permiso!  
-Si propio propio!  
Jajajajaja risa completamente falsa.  
Su voz calmada resuena en el enorme cuarto de hospital .  
-No se preocupe yo puedo solo!  
Volteo a ver que sucede. La idiota enfermera trata de ayudar a Asahina a despojar se de sus ropas!  
Celos! Celos ! Celos!  
-Señorita no se preocupe por favor yo lo ayudare por ahora eso sería todo!  
Ella me mira desconcertada y se disculpa.  
-Está bien señor con su permiso!  
Sale del cuarto y nos quedamos a solas de nuevo.  
-Isaka -san no tiene la que volver a la oficina ?  
-No!-Ni de locos te pienso dejar aquí para que todo el mundo te coquetee jajajaja primero mudó la oficina hasta este lugar .  
-Isaka-san?  
-Queee?  
-Deja de pensar tonterías ! No es como que todo el mundo guste de los hombre y todos me quieran violar, además sólo hay una persona especial para mi y es Isaka-san!  
Maldito Asahina me conoce tan bien que no sólo sabe lo que pienso sino como volver esos pensamientos en mi contra para sonrojarme!  
-Ahhh que dices idiota? Si al que se le lanzan es a mi ... Además no estoy celoso. Déjame ayudarte con eso!  
Por qué sonríe ? Maldito me tiene en sus manos! No estoy celoso? No! Estoy hiperceloso!  
-Exacto Isaka-san no es como que todo el mundo fuera homo...  
-Cállate!  
Me acerco y le ayudo a cambiarse y a ponerse una de las pijamas que ha traído en su equipaje. Como llegamos aquí? Como pude ser tan inconsciente con Asahina? Debería rendirme a su encanto natural ? Noooo que tonterías pienso ! Pero si lo hiciese... Acaso el mejoraría?  
Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Asahina en alguna condición adversa ... Lo vi con las marcas de hospital cuando éramos niños y su padre volcó su automóvil . Pero el tiempo paso crecimos y por alguna tazón coincidimos con nuestros sentimientos! Cuando éramos pequeños yo lo defendí de todo y ahora ... Bueno podría aceptar que antes de que pararan aquí las cosas el me defendía de todo pero ahora... Ahora debo protegerle?  
No se mi siquiera que es lo que Asahina teme tanto.  
-Isaka-san puedes pasarme ese pantalón por favor .  
Tonto Asahina -Aqui está , atrápalo!-De que tienes miedo?  
Recuerdo que todo iba bien hasta hace un par de meses nos enteramos de el triste caso de Haruhiko Usami y muy dentro de mi sentí lástima por el! Pero después pensé que era un desgraciado ego centrista y la pena se terminó lleno .  
En esos días estaba en una depresión profunda . Todo iba bien con la empresa vendíamos más libros que nunca y con mi familia no podía ser mejor la cosa , habían desistido de casamientos y arreglar citas innecesarias , pero mis padres tenían muchas y diversas citas y requerían ayuda extra. Tuve que ceder el tiempo libre de Asahina en contra de mi voluntad . Idiota nunca protesta! Si el hubiese protestado ... Otra historia sería!  
En fin me hallaba en completa soledad llegaba a casa , en realidad llegaba a casa de Asahina pero no había nadie . El llegaba muy tarde y salía a la oficina muy temprano , todo el día me atendía a mi y en cuanto salía se dirigía a casa de mis padres a ayudarlos con los pendientes que ellos le requirieran.  
Ese viernes me sentía muy sólo . Ya casi era septiembre y el clima comenzaba a cambiar . Salí de la editorial sólo como un perro , Asahina había pasado de mi invitación a beber! Imbécil! Me busque un bar de apertura larga y me puse la borrachera de la vida sólo !  
Aproximadamente a la media noche mi celular sonó . Yo no podía distinguir bien el número así que sólo conteste.  
-Quién habla?  
-Isaka-san? -Dijo su voz en tono serio- Es Asahina , donde estas por que no has llegado.  
-Ah ! Eres tu! Eres un idiota Asahina estoy no se en donde embriagando me por tu culpa ...  
-Isaka -san donde estas?  
-Que te importa? Dime acaso te importa lo que me pase? Si te importara no me dejarías tanto maldito tiempo a solas!  
El no hablaba y eso me enfurecía más y más. Termine diciendo cosas horribles!  
-Pero si me pasa algo Asahina el que va a llorar amargamente eres tu!-Sentencie estúpidamente - Si me pasa algo por estar borracho sólo y tan de noche en la calle en ti caerá la pena me escuchaste?  
Bam! Le colgué el teléfono y seguí bebiendo . Unas horas más tarde cuando el bar cerro me tambaleaba en las calles de repente alguien me empujo y caí de bruces .  
Tres muchachos de unos veinte años aproximadamente me rodearon.  
-A ver abuelo saca todo lo de valor que traigas!  
-Muévete abuelo no podemos esperarte !  
Me levanté y trate de darles un puñetazo pero de una patada en la cara me regresaron al suelo.  
-Maldición! Son unos mocosos abusivos - Replique.  
Pero ellos sonrieron y sacaron tres navajas .  
Sólo pude pensar que sería mi fin y a mi mente vino la frase "Asahina donde estas?"  
Como por arte de magia un codazo en la clavícula derribó a uno de ellos y vi su alta figura posicionarse entre ellos y yo.  
-Asahina?  
El se dirigió a ellos.  
-Les voy a dar hasta tres para que se larguen . El que había sido derribado se puso en pie y sonrió nuevamente .  
-Así que trajiste a tu novio para qe te salvase abuelo?!  
-Maldito mocoso infeliz! - Le grite e intente pararme pero estaba demasiado borracho.  
Uno de ellos se lanzo contra Asahina y le metió una patada en el estómago pero este no se quedo con ganas de devolverle el golpe y recibió un puñetazo en la cara los otros dos al ver esto se le fueron encima y entre dos lo sujetaron u comenzaron a golpearle . Intente pararme pero nada me respondía .  
Lograron derribarle después de unos diez golpes o más y entonces uno se dirigió a mi y me jalo los cabellos me enseño la navaja que traía y me dijo:  
-Ahora sé bueno abuelo y dame todo lo que traigas .  
Una embestida lo derribo y mire que los otros dos estaban tirados en el piso inconscientes Asahina lo había hecho ! Vi a Asahina caer sobre el tipejo y me sentí muy aliviado .  
También vi cuando se paró y continuó golpeado le hasta dejarlo inconsciente .  
-Eso Asahina ! Dale con todo a ese mocoso hablador ! - le anime .  
Con un paso tambaleante regreso hacia donde me encontraba y justo cuando pensaba reclamarle su tardanza visualice una pesadilla.  
Asahina traía enterrado en un costado la navaja ! Se desplomó ante mi .  
Busque mi teléfono y con unos dedos torpes marque al servicio de emergencia .  
Una noche muy larga recordando como se veía su cuerpo en la camilla de la ambulancia . Pálido y sin vida, deseando dejar de ser el imbécil que soy y recordando que le dije " Pero si me pasa algo ... El que va a llorar amargamente eres tu!"  
Imbécil , imbécil y mil veces imbécil!  
Mi familia llego por mi y me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a la mansión . Un sirviente se quedo en el hospital por si había noticias.  
Afortunadamente sólo traspasó un poco de músculo nada de cuidado y Asahina estuvo mejor en un par de días. No sabía si podría ir a verle , me sentía tan culpable de lo que había pasado y de apartarme de su lado , que regrese a la oficina y me escondí ahí.  
Algunos días más tarde lo dieron de alta , y lo llevaron a su casa casi inconsciente por las medicinas .  
Es todo lo que supe en ese momento . Quince días más tarde no había vuelto a su trabajo , ni a la mansión nadie le había visto y su moco testaba su teléfono .  
Insistí una y otra vez hasta que me harte . Carajo estaba muy preocupado por el , como podía hacerme eso! Así que decidí ir a su apartamento saliendo del trabajo.  
Cuando llegue vi afuera de su puerta unas bolsas de comida rápida . Habría el repartidor dejado las ahí? Las urge y note que aún estaba caliente la comida , eso quería decir que Asahina la había ordenado pero se había marchado? Abrí con la llave que el mismo me había dado para que me quedase cuando deseara en el apartamento y casi me llevo el susto de mi vida. El patata mente estaba hecho un asco , bolsas y empaques de comida rápida por todo el piso , ropa regada , papeles por doquier y todo hecho un desorden absoluto. No parecía la casa de Asahina .  
Pensé por un momento que alguien se había metido a robar así que de puntillas deje la bolsa con comida que había encontrado en la puerta donde pude y fui al cuarto.  
Una figura alta estaba sentada en la cama , su silueta era recortada por la intensa luz de la luna , vestía un pantalón de vestir beige propiamente planchado y una camisa blanca que estaba desfajada y tenía el cabello alborotado. Era Asahina !  
-Ah!  
El volteó al escucharme y me miro con tristeza .  
-Asahina que haces aquí?  
-Aquí vivo Isaka-san  
Su respuesta tan lógica me enfureció y recordé el motivo de mi visita.  
-Asahina eres tarado o que? Por que no te has presentado a trabajar ?por que no has visitado la mansión? Por que demonios no contestas el teléfono eh? - Aparte la vista -Por que no me contestas ...a mi?  
El se sorprendió y luego se puso en pie y puso una mano en mi cabeza.  
-Lo siento Isaka-san!  
Yo retome consciencia de el estado de Asahina .  
-Asahina que paso en la casa? Estas bien? Oe! Yo...este...-la vergüenza invadió mi rostro -Yo siento lo que paso ! Fui un imbecil!  
El silencio invadió la habitación un momento y el tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente!  
-Lo se Isaka-san.  
Yo me aparte un poco enojado .  
-Como que lo sabes ? Que sabes?  
-Se que lo sientes! -Dijo con un aire muy tranquilo.  
-Ahhhh! Y este... Tampoco es como que quisiera dejarte sólo ahí mientras te recuperabas , quería quedarme a esperar noticias sobre tu estado pero ... Sabes como es mi madre!  
El me abrazo de súbito y vi en su rostro un poco de alivio.  
-Isaka-san , nada importa si tu estas bien!  
Me sonroje por completo , y complete con tono molesto.  
-Asahina eres un mentecato! Yo estoy bien si Asahina está bien!  
Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado .  
Se sentía como un beso demasiado profundo y desesperado , me encendió por completo y arranqué su camisa blanca y me fui haciendo camino a su cuello mientras el sacaba mi saco y desañudaba mi corbata.  
En un momento me levantó y me tiro a la cama que estaba deshecha . Sus manos hábiles desgravaron la hebilla y bajaron mis pantalones ; sentía sus besos por mi abdomen y yo acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados . Asahina siempre me ha sabido prender rápidamente . Cuando regrese a mi ya no tenía la parte de abajo de la ropa interior . El abrió mis piernas y comenzó a succionar la punta de mi sexo ya juguetear con ella. La sangre se me fue al rostro y sólo trataba de contener los gemidos . No podría aguantar por mucho . El arrasaba con todo en mi cabeza .Estaba por estallar cuando el jugueteo de su boca se detuvo y el subió a besarme . Después me dio la vuelta con rudeza y suavemente me inclino. Sabía que pasaría . Absolutamente me dolería pero no quería que se detuviera.  
Sentí como su lengua recorría mi espalda y mi trasero y se detenía en mi entrada . Su mano tomó mi sexo y comenzó a frotarlo cadenciosamente . Perdí el control de mi mismo y deje escapar los gemidos que había contenido podía adivinar que en su rostro estaba esa estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia . Maldito Asahina , lo amo tanto! Pensaba y volvía a gemir . El comenzó a masajear mi entrada preparándola . De repente me dejo ir toda su hombría en un sólo asalto . Embestidas cada vez más duras , su poder crecía dentro de mi ... Crecía desde adentro y tuve que morder la sábanas , el continuaba desde adentro destruyendo todo . Deformando mi interior , me dolía demasiado su fuerza era brutal el no se estaba conteniendo en nada , estaba fluyendo en mi y matándolo todo ... Solté un aullido de dolor y me corrí completamente en la cama el sujeto mis manos y se acercó a mi oreja .  
-Voy a correrme dentro de ti , te molesta ?  
Negué con la cabeza , estaba muy excitado que cuando el dio la embestida final rugí y me deje ir de bruces contra la cama . Sentí la explosión por dentro caliente y mis piernas temblaron luego su semen resbalo por entré mi entrepierna y pude tomar aliento el me beso la nuca y se tendió a mi lado .  
Paso media hora son que hablásemos nada .  
-Por que no has asistido al trabajo? -Pregunte de mal humor pero no recibí respuesta.  
\- Ni siquiera a la mansión has asistido? Que te está pasando Asahina?  
-No puedo ir . -Respondió entre cortante.  
-Nah! Vamos a cenar y hablamos ! Tu apartamento está asqueroso!  
Me levanté y comencé a vestirme y el hizo lo mismo.  
-A donde quieres ir ? Supongo me toca invitarte ya que tu pago no va a salir muy bueno después de todo!  
-Lo siento Isaka-san no puedo ir.  
Me le quede viendo irritado .  
-Vamos ! Vamos no seas tímido no tiene nada de malo!-Respondí presuntuoso .  
-No puedo ir -Continuo el .  
-Asahina que demonios dices? Vamos ! Y es una orden!-Grite exasperado.  
-No iré Isaka -san ! -Respondió firmemente.  
-Eh?  
-No puedo irme de aquí! -Dijo seriamente .  
Me pareció una estupidez y comencé a reír estúpidamente !Su cara se tornó molesta y más se sentó bruscamente en la cama y note que no era ninguna broma , algo pasaba en el cuarto la tensión era estúpidamente alta.  
-Asahina?...  
-Veté ! - Ordeno.  
Me le plante enfrente y lo vi tan frustrado . Eso era imposible , Asahina era un hombre con un temple de acero!  
-Dímelo! Asahina dime que ocurre!  
Me deje caer a su lado.  
-No lo se Isaka-san ! -Se encorvo y sus codos se posaron cada uno en sus rodilla , mientras que sus manos alborotaban más sus cabellos.  
-Asahina ? Somos amigos desde niños no?  
El sólo asintió .  
-Entonces?  
\- Isaka-san ... Yo...-Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente dejando salí todo el miedo que guardaban-Tengo miedo ... No! Es más que eso! Estoy ... Aterrado.  
No tenía ni una broma no un chiste para sus palabras .Su expresión dejo ver la verdad en ellas, Asahina estaba deshecho algo había cambiado.  
-Explícate Asahina!  
-Sólo tengo miedo ... De ... Salir . Me da pavor poner un pie de fuera .  
Es una maldita broma? Pensé pero su rostro me aclaraba que no había nada de chusco en eso.  
-Cuando regrese del hospital aún estaba medio sedado por las medicinas para el dolor pero en cuanto tome una consciencia real...Isaka-san! Me di cuenta de que no quería salir de nuevo. Al día siguiente intente ir a trabajar pero el miedo me paralizo antes de tomar las puerta y abrirla intente un par de días más pero no pude siquiera tocar el picaporte de la puerta. No quería ver a nadie me aterran los desconocidos , pedí comida a domicilio y empuje el dinero por debajo de la puerta y pedía la arrojara por la ventana a la cual no siquiera puedo acercarme a cerrarla . No quiero escuchar voces al otro lado del teléfono . Mi cabeza me atormenta de ideas espeluznantes con respecto a eso. Estos días he pasado horas creando teorías que yo mismo se son absurdas pero que mi mente se niega a desechar! Todo ha sido inútil Isaka-san .  
Su mirada reflejaba una tristeza inmensa . Asahina tenía miedo de algo ? Temía al mundo exterior? Estas de broma ?  
-Pruébamelo Asahina ! -Le dije imperativo o más bien estúpido !  
Lo tome por el brazo y este opuso resistencia aún así lo levanté , quería creer que era un pretexto estúpido de su parte , Asahina era todo menos miedoso, lo encamine a la puerta y nos pusimos de frente . El me miro tratando de adivinar que pasaba por mi cabeza hueca.  
-Sal ! -Ordene.  
Este agacho la mirada y sus labios se tensaron. Dio dos pasos pequeños hacia la puerta pero después no movió no un músculo. Sus puños se apretaron y su rostro se tornó tenso.  
-Vamos Asahina sal! Ahora!  
Pero el no se movió . Entonces mi estupidez llego a un máximo inimaginable . Decidí abrir la puerta . Vi sí rostro . Carajo ! No mentía . Sus ojos abiertos y su rostro perturbado , horrorizado . Estaba híper ventilando . Sus manos temblaban como gelatina y sus piernas también . Podía ser yo más idiota? Si ! Le tome del brazo e intente sacarlo, que demonios quería probar?  
-Vamos Asahina sal!  
Estaba petrificado del miedo , no pude moverlo no un centímetro , Asahina estaba en serio en estado de shock y se desplomó en el suelo . De inmediato cerré la puerta y corrí a su lado .  
Lo abrace y note como su cuerpo se ponía rígido . Sus músculos estaban tan tensos que creí se romperían , su boca balbuceaba cosas incomprensible , sudaba a chorros y note que su temperatura se había elevado , como pude llevarlo a esos extremos?  
No tenía no idea de que hacer, sólo pude recargarlo en mi pecho y esperar que se calmara . Tardo más de hora y cuarto en des tensar sus músculos y cuando lo note más relajado lo tome por el brazo y con mucho esfuerzo lo recosté en la cama . Su semblante seguía aterrorizado pero ya tampoco balbuceaba , fui a la cocina y llene una bandeja con agua . Todo era un desastre total pero lo importante era bajarle la fiebre . Tome una de sus camisetas e improvise un trapo , la remoje en el agua y la coloque en su frente . Unas horas más tarde lo vi quedarse dormido.  
-Idiota ! Por que no me dijiste que estabas tan mal?! -Le reproche.  
Pero el estaba en sus sueños y no podía escucharme .  
Al día siguiente desperté y el estaba sentado en el borde de la cama .  
-Asahina?  
-Isaka-san? Despertaste!  
Me tallé los ojos y el se sentó a mi lado .  
-Isaka -san tienes que llegar a la editorial ! Seguro hay muchas cosas pendientes!  
Le pegue en la frente una palmada .  
-Que tipo tan estúpido eres? Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver!  
-Isaka -san , tienes que aceptar mi renuncia !  
-Denegado y no comienzas a decir cosas absurdas ! Es muy temprano!  
-Isaka-san son las diez de la mañana!  
-Deja de molestar Asahina! Llamare a un psicólogo.  
-Isaka-san no tienes por que molestarte , tienes muchas cosas importantes que atender y...  
Le mire furico y lo interrumpí.  
-Asahina eres un idiota bastante molesto, lo único importante para mi eres... Tu!  
El me miro sorprendido!  
-Así que te ordeno que no renuncies y que tomes un tratamiento completo para que pronto estés bien y regreses a tus labores!  
El mostró una tímida sonrisa y dijo:  
-Que clase de orden es esa Isaka-san?  
-La única que debes obedecer ahora! El teléfono! -Le exigí.  
El tomó el teléfono y me lo paso primero llame a la editorial diciendo que no asistiría por un tiempo indeterminado y que mi padre dejaría a un encargado que sólo atendería asuntos de extrema urgencia , después llame a casa a reportar las situación y como todos ahí tenían gran estima por Asahina no dudaron en mandarle al mejor especialista . Esa misma tarde oía un psicólogo a darle una sesión para diagnosticar a Asahina y le ayude a poner su apartamento en orden.  
Por la tarde llego el doctor le hice pasar a la sala , Asahina estaba en el cuarto y fui a ver que pasaba , por que se denotaba en salir. Temblaba como hoja sentado en el suelo y hecho un ovillo , la fiebre a lo que daba ! Maldita sea ! Sólo se me ocurrió hacer pasar al doctor , un hombre de unos cuarenta años que miro a Asahina y salió de inmediato.  
Arrastre a Asahina hasta la cama pero estaba tan tenso que no dejo de estar en esa posición . Puse la camiseta remojada y fría sobre su cabeza y salí a conversar con el médico . Este me indico que eso iba más allá de su jurisdicción y que lo que Asahina necesitaba era un psiquiatra debido a que su trastorno de agorafobia era un caso único! El me dio el número del doctor Takeda Seashu que es uno de los tres mejores especialistas en psiquiatría .  
Cuando el doctor se retiró atendí a Asahina toda la tarde. Luego converse con mis padres que desde luego dieron su aprobación para que Asahina recibiese la mejor ayuda posible. Acto seguido me comunique con el doctor Takeda . Este acepto venir a ver a Asahina el día siguiente con sólo escuchar mi apellido .  
El resto de la historia es bastante obvia . Cuando Asahina vio que el doctor estaba dentro del apartamento cayo en pánico o en shock la fiebre , los temblores . Todo eso era demasiado para su mente , el doctor me hizo preguntas y yo las respondí , preguntas como en que trabajaba Asahina , si tenía familia, esposa , hijos, como era su relación con sus padres, ninguna me pareció difícil de contestar hasta que llego a una pregunta que me dejo con una respuesta que yo ya sabía.  
Ha sufrido un accidente o shock que le haya dejado una mala experiencia en la calle?  
No supe si contestar que un idiota se emborrachó y por salir de un bar en la madrugada tuvo que salí a buscarle y lo hirieron .  
Le conté al doctor con los menos detalles posible lo que había sucedido el se quedo callado analizando y dijo ;  
-Bien usualmente la agorafobia tiene que ver mucho con los trastornos de ansiedad , una mala experiencia puede desencadenar esto. En situaciones normales se tendría que hacer una intervención por sesión y lentamente el paciente mejoraría pero...  
-Pero?  
-El estrés que desencadena en el señor Kaoru -san es una reacción bastante inusual. Literalmente su cerebro sufre un shock que pone en peligro no sólo su salud mental sino física , esto complica la intervención mi recomendación es internarlo en el hospital , así podremos monitorearle y comenzar el tratamiento. Además de que será necesario llevarle un tratamiento farmacológico más denso. Usualmente la agorafobia no es tratada con fármacos pero en este caso como le dije no sólo siente corre peligro , también su salud física .  
El doctor quedo de tener todo listo en una semana para trasladar a Asahina hasta el hospital en una ambulancia pero le dije que yo lo llevaría a instalarse . Me extendió unas recetas para relajantes musculares en caso de otros ataques de pánico y una para que ese día lo llevase bajo un sedante.  
Cuando Asahina se recuperó después de la visita del doctor. Le comente lo sucedido u vi en sur otro la pena .  
-Tienes que intérnate Asahina! Es la única manera de que te recuperes!  
El permaneció sin decir nada.  
Tome sus manos entre las mías y las bese.  
-Yo voy a estar contigo ! No me separare de tu lado !  
-Tu trabajo Isaka-san...-Lo interrumpí.  
-Tonto ... Que me importa lo demás ?! Lo único importante ahora eres tu!  
El me mostró una sonrisa triste.  
-Además ... No es como que mi trabajo me vaya a salir súper bien sin tu ayuda! -Le dije haciendo una mueca.  
Entonces río tímidamente y asintió.  
-Lo haré si es una orden Isaka-san!  
-Pues claro que es una orden tonto!  
Y comenzamos a preparar todo para su estancia en el hospital.  
Eran aún temprano y el ya estaba despierto , no como antes , antes se levantaba activo es decir se preparaba para el trabajo , preparaba mi ropa, hacia al desayuno de ambos y yo sólo le escuchaba de aquí para allá ; ahora sólo se levantó y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Eso era preocupante .  
Lo vi , su espalda recortada contra el marco de la ventana , blanca y larga , su cabello alborotado y esos hombros bien torneados . Dios ese hombre despertaba mis apetitos carnales más terribles . Se dio cuenta cuando me incorpore y volteó a verme .  
-Te he despertado Isaka-san?  
-No!- Dije seriamente mientras me paraba y me le ponía frente a frente . Me encorve y le bese , el no me permitió huir de ese beso que yo había comenzado . No era tiempo de ponerme cariñoso y decidí cortar pero el me trepo en sus piernas , no tuve otra que sentarme sobre el y note que todo estaba más que preparado allá abajo . Mientras me abrazaba con un brazo el otro tocaba mi trasero tratando de hallar la entrada . Cuando la encontró el se hallaba trazando un camino de besos por mi cuello yo no podía soportar tanta preparación , un dedo adentro y gemí , el segundo me enderezo y le dije:  
-Hazlo ya Asahina ! -Un gemido intenso se me escapo y me moleste conmigo por dejarlo escuchar- Toooonto! Ah!  
Sus dedos salieron de súbito y sabía que seguiría le abrace fuertemente y sentí esa embestida con una rudeza terrible , de nuevo crecía en mi interior , cuantas veces podría deformarme y fluir dentro de mi ?, una tras otra vez y con una intensidad mayor sus embestidas me desgarraban . Estaba matándome por dentro , y la muerte me parecía deliciosa carajo! Cerré los ojos , mis sentidos se agudizaron y entonces lo sentí, el exploto en mi , era una sensación cálida y deliciosa . Me beso y me sujeto por la cadera dejándome en la cama , el se dirigió al baño y sólo pude escuchar la ducha. Yo decidí entregarme a esa sensación de paz , no podía más .  
Supe en cuanto salió que tenía que hacer lo mismo así que me metí a bañar .  
-Por favor no duermas en la bañera Isaka-san!  
Abrí un ojo y le dije :  
-Asahina! A!  
El sonrió y me puso una sobre la cabeza cuando salí de la tina pero el idiota se salió sin secarme . Me apresure a vestirme y me cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer . Ambos lo sabíamos . Tendría que sedarlo para salir . Ya un día antes de partir había tratado de que saliera por su propia cuenta tan sólo al carro pero sucedió lo mismo de las otras veces , el se me derrumbaba .  
Saque la jeringa y el medicamento , no podía hacerlo !  
El me miro y yo me quede sin palabras . Como había sucedido esto? Ah si por mi estúpida culpa.  
-No te preocupes Isaka-san , puedo soportarlo!  
Le mire aterrado . Ese hombre estaba dándome ánimo? Carajo hasta que punto le llevaría de la locura? Se suponía que yo debía darla ánimos a el y pasaba todo lo contrario!  
El se recostó en la cama con el pantalón ligeramente abajo , dejando al descubierto un poco de su trasero . Prepare todo y con cuidado le clave la aguja , el único que pareció dolerle era a mi , cuando termine con el líquido vi como una pequeña gota de su sangre salía , era pésimo haciendo esas cosas a diferencia de el .  
El efecto fue inmediato lo vi quedarse tendido con la mirada fija en algún lugar .  
-Asahina tonto levántate!  
El sólo sonrió . Me preocupe un poco , me habría pasado de la dosis ?  
-Asahina? -Repetí acercándome a su rostro y le vi sonriendo tiernamente.  
-Es...toy bien -Dijo muy lentamente.  
Le subí el pantalón , lo voltee boca arriba y me senté a su lado a pensar como demonios llevaría hasta abajo a ese hombre que me sacaba un tanto de estatura.  
-Tsk! -Nunca pensé en eso.  
En un último movimiento y como si el se hubiese dado cuenta del problema , tomó mi mano .  
Tenía que lograrlo! Asahina no habría tenido ningún problema con un asunto como ese. No podía yo fallar !  
-Asahina ... Puedes sostenerte en pie? -Le pregunte . Muy tarde se había quedado fuera de combate . Sus ojos miraban hacia ninguna parte y se hallaba tendido con el cuerpo completamente relajado .  
Primero baje las maletas y las aventé en el maletero , acto seguido abrí la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto . Lo levanté de la cama y eche sus brazos sobre mis hombros ,con mis brazos rodee sus largas piernas y lo lleve sobre mi espalda , se veía tan lindo ! Reaccione no era momento para esas tonterías . Pararme y caminar me costo bastante . Demonios mal momento para ser un enclenque enano . Trate de recomponer me pero pesaba demasiado y por un momento casi pierdo el equilibro pero logre aferrarme de una pared . Cuando me sentí seguro volví a tomar su pierna y continúe con pasos lentos pero firmes . Sus zapatos casi rozaban el piso , Asahina ... Eres alto a lo estúpido! Pensé .  
Bajar por el ascensor fue la muerte . Quería que este se dejará llevar por la velocidad de la gravedad pero su lentitud era algo que me consumía . Mientras marcaba los pisos voltee a ver su rostro , parecía que no estaba su mente dentro de su cuerpo , que estaría pasando dentro de el. No podía imaginarlo .  
-Vaya! Por fin ! -Exclame cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.  
Con mi último aliento lo subo al carro , lo acomode en la parte trasera y verifique que se encontrará bien . Cerré de un portazo y subo a cerrar el departamento . Partí aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana , durante el trayecto el no se movió para nada . Cuando aparque en el hospital era medio día. Fui al registro y pedí ayuda para poder bajarlo .Lo subieron a una camilla entre dos hombres enormes y me moleste conmigo por sentir celos de que lo tocarán y luego me moleste más por que sabía que si no fuera un debilucho lo hubiera podido llevar yo mismo hasta con un brazo . Llene el registro y me puse como su titular . Me pasaron al cuarto donde le tendrían hasta que llegara , cuando entre una doctora lo revisaba , si , también me encele! Carajo!  
Ella me pregunto que si yo era su familiar , le dije que era el responsable.  
Luego me dijo que quien lo había medicado así que dije la verdad . Yo!  
-Y no leyó la receta?  
Me quede aturdido , ella me dijo que le había inyectado tres veces lo necesario , que no lo había puesto en peligro pero si lo había noqueado por completo.  
-Se recobrará en unas horas , ese medicamento relajó severamente sus funciones motrices y un poco sus funciones cerebrales pero no las apaga como los sedantes más fuertes -Dijo y salió del cuarto .  
Me acerque a verle seguía con curiosidad . Sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo y tenía conectado a su muñeca un suero , le dolería?  
-Soy un bruto! Pero tu tampoco leíste la receta ! O ... Bueno si la leíste no me dijiste , es más debiste decirme que la leyera!-Estaba apenado no podía hacer nada bien así que me límite a tomar su mano y acariciarla.  
Pasaron las horas y poco a poco Asahina retomo el control de su consciencia y su cuerpo . No lo solté ni un minuto cuando el hablo.  
-Isaka-san?  
-Eh? Ya despertaste que bueno!  
-Isaka-san no estaba dormido!  
-Bueno , bueno lo que sea! Llamare al médico .  
El me tomo del brazo y se negó .  
-No!  
Le vi y su rostro parecía asustado , comenzó a temblar y casi brinca de la cama cuando entro un doctor a revisarlo . Se volvió loco cuando lo estuvo a unos pasos. Los temblores aumentaron .  
-Isaka dile que se vaya!-Grito.  
Se armo una batalla , llegaron los dos enfermeros y le inmovilizaron yo trataba de tranquilizarle y me lleve un empujón Asahina gritaba como desquiciado hasta que su cuerpo se tenso por el toque de una aguja que le atravesaba .Inmediatamente otra le siguió y vi como se destrababa de su posición .  
Con la dosis correcta se mantenía consciente , constate esto algunos minutos después que se incorporo y me miro .  
-Asahina?  
-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso Isaka-san ! -se disculpó pero su rostro permanecía sin emoción alguna .  
Más tarde entraron las enfermeras que nos conducirían hasta su habitación la cual ya estaba lista y con el doctor.  
El resto es historia ... Asahina sólo está calmado por el medicamento pero se que está aterrado por haber salido y por encontrarse en un lugar nuevo y con gente desconocida.  
La puerta se abre. Ese maldito médico bonito !  
Por qué demonios le sonríes Asahina ! Veremos sí sonríes así en tu funeral!  
-Dr...ehhh?  
-Nowaki-Dice el bastardo guapo.  
-Ahh si eso! Esteeee ...-Si seré baboso no tengo nada que decir sólo interrumpí por que no me parece que se sonrían tanto !  
-Ah seguro lo que desea es esto -Saca una tarjeta verde y me la entrega-Este es el pase de acceso para las visitas del familiar a cargo , en si no se permiten más vistas que esas a excepción del día de visitas . Ese día es lo sábados y sólo se les permite de once a doce dependiendo de como se encuentre el paciente.  
-Bien! Yo seré su única visita!  
Asahina me mira con sorpresa .  
-Isaka-san no dejara que venga alguien más a verme ? Que tal mi familia?  
-No! -luego comenzó a reír al ver sus caras de preocupación -Obvio es broma jajaja! - soy un estúpido pienso .Un simple estúpido!

-  
Estando fuera no se siente como si un día libre fuera tan malo ! Levantarse y hacer los deberes rápidamente por que aún siendo el día 64 sin Hiro-san siento que el apartamento va a tragarme de uno a otro momento. Así que decidí salir a desayune afuera .Me tome un café u un pan, no es lo ideal pero compraré algunos víveres y me iré a vas a dormir.  
Entro a una tienda de autoservicio tomó un carro y comienzo a recorrer los pasillos . El plan es fácil , mirar la lista y comprar .Casi cuando estoy a punto de terminar mi recorrido en la sección de la farmacia me percato de ese hombre. Su figura alta me hechiza . Se quien es a pesar de su aspecto completamente diferente . Está muchísimo más delgado de tal forma que su rostro se miraba demasiado afilado , sus ojeras bien parecían llegar hasta sus pómulos y se le miraba por su forma de vestir que se había dejado descuidar bastante , me acerque con sigilo y le salude.  
\- profesor Miyagi?  
-Eh ? -Volteo el tratando de buscar una cara conocida. Me mira como tratando de recordar quién era yo y finalmente dice.  
-Mmmh hola ! Tu eres el amigo de Kamijou verdad?  
Sabíamos ambos que eso de amigo era mera formalidad.  
-Si ! Me llamo Nowaki Kusama !  
\- Ah cierto cierto! Y como está Kamijou ?  
Me quedo en blanco no se que responder ante esa pregunta .  
-Ah ! Eso no lo se !  
El mira mi cara de tristeza y pareció arrepentirse por preguntar .  
-Oh ! Siento haber preguntado algo indebido Nowaki -chan .  
-No Miyagi-san no pregunto nada indebido sólo que de verdad eso no lo se!  
-Como?  
-Hace un tiempo que huyo!  
El se muestra intrigado. Una voz queda interrumpe la conversación .  
-Sus medicinas se señor!

Dos frascos de antidepresivos y calmantes , el me mira como si hubiese cometido un crimen y yo sólo puedo sonreír , supuse que era una situación de lo más incómoda para el .  
-Ah! Este bueno Nowaki -chan espero verte pronto ! -Dice algo compungido .  
-Espere un poco profesor Miyagi!  
-Ah? -su sorpresa es genuina.  
-Quisiera saber si ... Este...pudiéramos intercambiar números de teléfono . Me gustaría platicar de algo muy importante con usted! Por favor!  
El me mira asombrado , seguramente se preguntar que tipo de cosas podríamos platicar el y yo y se que asume que Hiro -san es parte del tema.  
Intercambiamos números y el agrega;  
-Vivo por aquí cerca , en unos departamentos arriba de un café maid , búscame cuando quieras!  
Se aleja con sus compras y siento que de último minuto ha tomado un poco de más confianza en mi. 


	5. Cap5 Lo que se lee en el cafe no se lee

Le había llamado la semana pasada y un atareado profesor Miyagi me había contestado como si estuviera atendiendo al mismísimo ejercito de Japon sin ayuda de nadie!

-Bueno?

-Si? Bueno ?Aquí Miyagi quien habla?

-Profesor Miyagi?

-Si?

Titubee por un momento y después proseguí.

-Ah ¡ Mmmhh! Este ...Habla Nowaki! Interrumpo?

-Nowaki? …..Ah ¡ Ya , hey que tal ? En que puedo ayudarte Nowaki-chan ¡

-Pues me preguntaba si tenía una tarde libre , como le comente hay un asunto del que me gustaría platicar con usted!

-Mhhhh ya entiendo! Pues por esta semana estoy muy ocupado pero que te parece el jueves siguiente…

En la cercanía se escuchó otra voz , me pareció que ya la había escuchado antes. Era la voz de un jovencito que demandaba la atención del profesor Miyagi aunque este parecía que ni siquiera noto mi silencio por atender esas demandas

-Oeee Miyagi te he dicho que quiero pastel y no eso!

-Contrólate! Trato de hablar por teléfono déjate de teatros!

-Pues voy a continuar , Miyagi quiero pastel ¡! Por que no entiendes.

-Si que eres testarudo , te atenderé en un minuto! Maldito mocoso!

La voz del joven se fue alejando de la bocina del teléfono y escuche como el hombre le decía :

-Te comprare todo un pastel para ti solo y comerás tanto y tanto pastel que acabaras detestándolo!

Yo continúe en silencio.

-Nowaki-chan?

-Si profesor Miyagi aquí sigo!

\- En verdad lo siento , pero como te decía que te parece el jueves? No te importa que sea por la noche?Podemos tomar una cerveza si deseas!

Ese hombre pretendía tomar una cerveza cuando tomaba medicamentos para la depresión? Quería matarse? Comenzaba a creer que ser educador era una profesión de alto riesgo!

-Claro sensei , lo que usted quiera ¡

-Awwww – suspiro el hombre con verdadero sentimiento- Eso seria delicioso me hace falta una cerveza. Te veo a las ocho en las afueras del supermercado donde nos encontramos el otro día , te parece bien?

-Claro sensei!

-Bien entonces tendré que colgar , nos vemos el jueves.

-Hasta el jueves y disculpe las molestias!

\- Naaah nada nada … nos veremos Nowaki-chan!

Sus ultimas palabras no solo habían sido muy amable sino pareciese que el era una persona alegre al menos interiormente por que de vista parecía que de verdad la depresión se lo estaba tragando.

Me sentí un poco excitado de que el jueves llegase . Por fin podría hablar con alguien que de verdad había conocido a Hiro-san!Aunque tendría que pedirle una disculpa formal al profesor Miyagi ya que si no mal recuerdo alguna vez llegue a darle un buen golpe en la cara pero espero comprenda que los celos ese día no me dejaron y no fue de mucha ayuda encontrarlo tan cerca de los labios de Hiro-san .

Me encuentro aquí esperándole afuera del supermercado donde nos encontramos ,vaya mal clima! Espero pueda venir a verme aunque el cielo este cayéndose a pedazos . Me encuentro bajo mi paraguas y miro el reloj ; ocho con doce , espera es bastante inquietante , se me viene muchos recuerdos a la mente , todas esas veces que deje a Hiro-san esperando algunas bajo la lluvia. Pobre Hiro-san , realmente era yo mu cruel, no dudo que su corazón se haya roto cientos de veces por mis egoísmos! Por dios! Quien me creo? El bendito salvador de la humanidad!

Si Hiro-san regresa…..Le demostraría mi amor tanto y de tantas formas…

-Heeey Nowaki-chan!

-Ehh?

Ese hombre delgado y alto viene corriendo con un paraguas en la mano deshecho y completamente empapado! Dios que le paso? Lo saludo con una sonrisa y lo cubro con mi paraguas. Por alguna razón me pareciese que ese hombre usara una mascara ya que se muestra ante mi despreocupado y sonriente pero no es el mismo que vi en el supermercado pensando.

-Awwww! Discúlpame por favor Nowaki-chan tuve un pequeño inconveniente!

-No se preocupe sensei ¡ La verdad le agradezco mucho el tiempo que me pueda brindar!

-Awww ¡! Nowaki-chan ¡!ahora se por que Kamijou te eligió! –Dijo y con solo escuchar el nombre de Hiro-san siento un escalofrió recorriéndome la columna vertebral. Me recompongo en un momento y pareciese que ese hombre no se dio cuenta del suceso.

-Vamos Nowaki-chan ¡! Hay un bar muy bueno a un par de cuadras de aquí!Necesito una cerveza y seguro tu también … -Sentí su mano enorme en mi espalda .

Caminamos un par de cuadras mas y nos metimos en un bar bastante bien arreglado . Tomamos uno de los gabinetes del fondo y pedimos dos cervezas belgas. Ese hombre enciende un cigarrillo y comienza.

-Bien Nowaki-chan que eso de lo querías hablarme!

No se por donde comienza y decido hacer lo mas absurdo que se me ocurre.

-Sensei como esta usted?

Su expresión es de desilusión y lo vi claramente hacer un mohín y después darle un trago a su cerveza. Eso es un trago enorme, me preocupo por que se de sobra y muy bien que esos medicamentos que el llevaba no se deben mezclar con alcohol.

-Pero …eh? Vamos muchacho eso era todo lo que querías decirme?- Dice un tanto molesto.

Como siempre ha actuado por reflejo , a lo bruto! No en balde Hiro-san siempre me llamaba idiota! Desvió la mirada y tamborileo los dedos en la mesa. El se da cuenta de eso .

-Supongo que bien Nowaki-chan. Pero yo quiero saber que era lo que deseabas hablar! Es sobre Kamijou verdad?

Asentí … No podía mas, la garganta se me anudo y di un pequeño trago a mi cerveza , detestaba la bebida desde aquellos días que pensaba que me intoxicaría hasta morir y lo único que gane fue vomitar como poseído de película de terror.

-Que pasa con Kamijou? Se pelearon? Te hecho? Ese hombre tiene el pero genio del mundo pero no es malo…simplemente no se sabe expresar . Dale unos días y regresara!- Se expresa con una facilidad digna de un profesor que de memoria se sabe la lección.

-Se fue hace cinco años sensei!- Digo agachando la mirada.

Su cara es digna de enmarcarse , una rara mezcla de desconcierto y frustración.

-Pero Nowaki-chan que dices? Es en serio?

Asentí .

-Le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia! Huyo de casa hace cinco años!

Pestañea un par de veces como tratando deshacerse reaccionar a si mismo y termina de otro trago enorme su cerveza. Acto seguido pide otras dos. No se si sea buena idea esto de tener a un hombre con depresión bebiendo conmigo.

Comienzo a contarle la historia de hace cinco años con los detalles que recuerdo y si el siente que se ha perdido algo pregunta o exige que sea más riguroso con eso de los detalles . No puedo contar el tiempo pero cuento las cervezas que lleva , 8. Cigarros? Medio paquete. Cuando termino el me observa con una quietud extraordinaria , da una fumada a su tabaco que a mi me pareció inmensa y comienza a hablar:

-No lo busques Nowaki- chan! Kamijou te ama demasiado! Deberías confiar mas en el!

Me sorprende su respuesta.

-Por que dice eso sensei? Si me amara regresaría.

-Tonterias! Kamijou siempre te ha amado. Un día por error (ajaaa!) lo vi hablar con una foto tuya.  
-Aunque no lo pareciese Kamijou hacia ese tipo de cosas muchas veces. Sólo que siempre ha sido un hombre necio a más! Aunque el levantase barreras enormes haciéndose pasar por una persona muy fría en realidad es como un monito muy dulce ! Siempre pensé que algún día ese enorme corazón que tiene se le desbordaría por la boca -dijo riéndose -aunque se que no la tienes fácil por su carácter "tsundere". Esa vez hablaba con tu foto mientras acomodaba su material . Pfff ese hombre estaba obsesionado con tener listo el material de las clases posteriores - su voz cambio por una mala y chusca imitación o más bien mofa de la dulce voz de Hiro -san- "profesor Miyagi ya tiene listo su material? Profesor Miyagi le ruego prepare su material ! Profesor Miyagi el material de su siguiente vida ! "Jajajaja Kamijou si que era lindo ... En fin ese día hablaba con tu foto y podía uno percibir el cambio en la tonalidad de su voz , y le escuche decir cosas como " tal vez debería refrenar mi corazón contigo Nowaki . Pero simplemente no puedo es como si un hombre tomara un cohete hacia las estrellas ...supongo debo ser más comprensivo contigo ! Pero es que ush! A veces eres como un mocoso te columpias por todas partes invadiendo mi espacio ! Te conocí y mi mundo se paró , como si todo hubiese sido hecho nuevamente , como si tu sombra me hubiera liberado de un sol cruel y avasallador . Maldita sea ! Si algún día te vas que haré?  
Seguro me quedare estático donde me dejes , como un cobarde ! Y tu? Tu seguirás creciendo salvaje , limpio como eres! Maldito mocoso me traes como estúpido !  
Flores? Flores... Para tu corazón! Awwww que tonterías pienso ! Si te vas Nowaki , si te fueses por ahí , llévame contigo por favor , tu puedes hacer lo que quieras , siempre que sea a mi lado ! No quieres llevarme a donde vayas? Aunque sea a tu paso!"  
Mi expresión parece romper su corazón , no pude soportar la tristeza ;el enciende otro cigarro.  
-No lo comprendo sensei , no puedo comprender la forma de actuar de Hiro -san ! Si me ama por que no se queda conmigo ? Yo lo que más deseó en este mundo es cuidar del el . Es que acaso no entiende que no me importa las cosas malas , no le tengo miedo a estar a su lado en tiempos difíciles . Me gustaría saber si es muy tarde? Me gustaría saber que hice mal? Le habré decepcionado ? Le pedí demasiado ? Por que el me ha dejado sin nada sensei ! Quiero que regrese y se quede , más que por lo que el crea quiero que se quede ...por mi.  
El me mira como a alguien que está contando una serie de cosas horrendas , su cara es una mezcla de dolor y pánico .  
-Sensei se que soy egoísta , pero el es mi todo y que caso tiene que me proteja si me va a herir de esa manera tan descomunal .  
-Nowaki-chan creo que no estas entendiendo , el se fue para protegerte de el mismo .  
Me dijo en tono severo .  
-si quieres mi opinión honesta ? -dice mirándome severamente .  
-Si sensei es muy importante para mi!  
Le da in trago a su decima cerveza y se queda reflexivo.  
-Kamijou sabía que estaba enfermo desde antes , ya habíamos platicado sobre un tema de esa índole . Antes de irme de año sabático tuvimos una última charla sobre eso . El dijo algo de que no sabría cuanto tiempo le quedaba ! Yo personalmente creía que se refería a ti , supuse que tendrían problemas , dijo que tendría que continuar su gran teatro . Que continuaría hasta el final ! En sí nunca me dijo nada concreto Kamijou ya estaba mal antes de irme yo , era como si se estuviera rompiendo su alma en pedazos . Así que supongo que el ya sabía que estaba enfermo , lo que pudo ser es que no supiera de que! Nowaki-chan!-deja caer su mano en la mesa firmemente- deja de buscarle ! Dale un poco de paz , si Kamijou cayera en algún psiquiátrico entonces seguro te manda buscar . Eres pediatra cierto?  
Yo agacho la cabeza . Hasta dónde he dejado crecer mi obsesión!  
-No... Sensei ... Hace un rato cuando le conté todo ... Omití decirle que trabajo en el psiquiátrico de Tokyo . Me obsesione con la idea de encontrarle y esa es la famosa subespecialidad que estudie . Le ruego me disculpe !  
El me mira primero sorprendido y luego divertido .  
-Vaya! Vaya! Hasta los loqueros están locos Jajajajaja -comenzó a reír-ese mocoso se iría de espaldas de saber algo así!  
Le miro confundido y sonrojado por mi confesión!  
-Mira que conveniente Nowaki-chan! Este es mi día de suerte !  
Entonces caigo en cuenta y recuerdo los frascos de antidepresivos .  
-Sensei, le ruego no se sienta juzgado ni mal interpretado !  
-Eh?-Se sorprendió -yo?  
-Sensei el otro día en el supermercado ...  
Entonces por su gesto me doy cuenta de que ya había comprendido! Su cara se torna terriblemente enferma.  
-Nowaki-chan te equivocas! Esos frascos de antidepresivos no eran para mi.  
-Sensei?  
-Sabes...por alguna razón tu y yo estamos en el mismo lugar!  
-Le ruego se explique sensei!  
-Nada nada! Lo siento ... Estábamos hablando de tus problemas y yo sólo interrumpi .-Dice distraído como si su mente viajara a otra parte .  
-Sensei!  
-Nowaki-chan. -dice y me toma de las manos- tenle un poco más de fe a Kamijou , si? Aunque no lo parezca se que el se esforzara por darte la felicidad que mereces!  
Asiento ligeramente , duele demasiado .  
\- Eso haré sensei ! Lo prometo !  
-Vaya mira la hora! Si que es tarde !  
Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que es la media noche.  
-Tengo que regresar a casa Nowaki-chan ... Pero si pudieras y no interrumpe con tu trabajo me gustaría que nos frecuentemos más! Tengo más historias que contarte sobre Kamijou ! - dice mientras se levanta de su asiento , me guiña el ojo y le hace la señal de que quiere pedir la cuenta a la mesera .  
Le extiendo mi tarjeta y el se queda mudo de la sorpresa .  
\- Muchas gracias por su tiempo sensei y me encantaría que nos pudiéramos frecuentar , este es mi último año en el psiquiátrico de Tokio , le ruego si en algo puedo ayudarle , no dudé en llamarme o acudir !  
El la toma con gusto y espera con prisa la cuenta.  
-Sensei... Permítame invitarle por favor!  
-Ah? Acaso estas loco ? Yo bebí casi el triple que tu !  
-Se lo ruego sensei !  
-Mmmmh ... Está bien Nowaki-chan sólo por que se que a Kamijou le haría enfadar eso y la segunda es por que realmente tengo una prisa soberbia .  
Sonrío y el me hace una advertencia.  
-pero la próxima vez tendremos que beber a la par y yo invito de acuerdo?  
-Si sensei ! -le respondo con una sonrisa sincera .  
El sale de prisa y se pierde entre las calles . Ha dejado su cajetilla con un cigarro y un pequeño sorbo de cerveza en su tarro .  
Yo término la mía y me tendré que ir a casa mañana es día de trabajo y aunque Hiro -san no está a mi lado me siento optimista por que se que Hiro -san realmente pensaba en mi , el realmente me amaba, lo cual hace que hoy no haya sido un día tan terrible. Además confieso que el profesor Miyagi es una persona muy amable ! Me agrada bastante! Estando con el me siento un poco más cerca de Hiro -san.  
Pagó la cuenta y salgo a pasos lentos a mi apartamento , y aunque en mi corazón está la firme promesa de confiar en Hiro-san aún cuando camino por las calles busco su rostro entre las personas .

He tenido que hacer una serie de papeleos para que se nos autorizase a celebrar una fiesta de Halloween! Se me ocurrió la idea ya que han pasado las fechas desde hace una semana cuando limpiando el apartamento vi una foto de Hiro-san y yo en una fiesta de Halloween de la universidad M , se le veía tan lindo en su disfraz de perrito , aunque recuerdo que nadie paso por alto que el gran maestro demonio lucía tan lindo y al mismo tiempo encolerizado . Yo llevaba un disfraz de gatito . Supongo iba muy de acuerdo con nuestras personalidades y la verdad es que Hiro-san lo lucía mejor , su carita roja y enojada lo hacia verse aún más lindo . La Navidad era una de sus fiestas favoritas pero el Halloween le aturdía los sentidos , lo excitaba en demasía , era como si se transformase en un fanático del mismo Alfred Hitchkoc !  
Me hacia ver maratones de películas de terror donde luego el terminaba más asustado que yo . Decorábamos el apartamento de acuerdo a la ocasión incluso un año se le metió la idea en la cabeza de ir a un cementerio de noche!  
En la foto se le ve tan tranquilo ...  
-Hiro-san ! Te amo!  
-Maldito seas Nowaki este disfraz me hace ver ridículo!  
-Yo creo que te ves adorable , te haría mío aquí mismo si no hubiese nadie más o fuera ilegal,  
-Eres un enfermo! En cuanto pueda me quitare este ridículo disfraz! Además por que no puedo ser yo el gato?  
-No lo se ... Te ves mejor de perrito - le guiñe el ojo y me fui ir una bebida.  
Para cuando entendió lo que quise decir yo estaba conversando con otras personas .  
-Maldito idiota! -escuche desde el otro lado de la fiesta , lo cual llamo la atención de los invitados y causo el efecto contrario al que Hiro-san hubiese deseado !  
Así que prepararía una fiesta de Halloween para animar a los pacientes y así transmitirles que aún a pesar de todo podíamos pasarla bien en estas fechas .  
Misaki-chan se ofreció para ayudarme en los preparativos y como el médico adscrito tiene plena confianza en mi trabajo el incluso me ha ayudado con el papeleo . El superior también está muy emocionado incluso las enfermeras , todo el mundo habla de la fiesta de Halloween comentan que disfraces llevarán y me preguntan con que pueden contribuir . Misaki lleva esas cosas yo simplemente me dedico a obtener los permisos y planear quienes estaremos de turno que pacientes urden asistir y cuales por sus condiciones no pueden .  
Si hubiese logrado convencer a Hiro-san de internarse seguro se hubiera encantado con la idea de tener una fiesta de Halloween y sus ideas serían mejores que las mías.  
Estando en mi consultorio tocan la puerta .  
-Adelante ! -Digo en tono elevado.  
Un jovencito de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes es el que entra por ahí.  
-Dr Nowaki ? Interrumpí algo?  
-Misaki-chan ! No para nada . Entra por favor , ponte cómodo!  
-Gracias! - pasa y se sienta frente a mi.-he venido a ver con motivo de la fiestita de Halloween algunas cosas! Aprovechando que Haruhiko-san está dormido .  
-Claro Misaki ! Estoy acabando de llenar un papeleo , pero si no tienes prisa lo término en cinco minutos y veremos que tienes ahí! Te parece?  
-Claro que si Dr Nowaki ! - dice sonriendo , se le nota que el también está muy emocionado por la fiesta de Halloween!  
Continuo escribiendo sin note que el recorre el consultorio con la vista , una y otra vez tratando de fijar cada detalle .  
-Ah?  
Una exclamación de admiración se le escapa de los labios.  
Levantó la mirada y le veo con la vista fija en mi foto con Hiro-san en la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad M.  
-Que sucede Misaki-chan?  
-Ehh? Disculpe la pregunta que le haré Dr Nowaki pero usted estuvo en la universidad M?  
Su pregunta me deja helado.  
-Ahh lo siento! No tiene que responderme -dice nervioso.  
-Por que la pregunta Misaki-chan? -es lo único que se me ocurre como respuesta .  
-Ahh bueno ese hombre que está con usted disfrazado de perrito en la foto es el sensei Kamijou Hiroki no?  
Afirmo la constatación y el repone :  
-Yo fui su alumno sabe? Si que era un sensei bastante especial ...  
-Eh? -El dijo que mi Hiro-san era especial ?  
-Ah jajjaja ... Bastante colérico para mi gustó ,dos que tres veces me aventó el borrador en la cabeza con una puntería impresionante y su cara siempre daba miedo ... Pero era una persona bastante sería en cuanto al tema de la materia .  
Mi corazón . Escuchar esas cosas sobre Hiro-san hacen que mi corazón lata muy fuerte .  
-Nowaki -san ? Se encuentra bien? -dice este y mis ojos me arden.  
-Ah ... Si Misaki -chan no es nada!Entonces dices que tomaste su clase?  
-Ah si ! Casi repruebo ... Nadie escapaba a Kamijou sensei. Era como si tuviese un campo de gravedad alrededor de el !  
-Un campo de gravedad? Nadie escapaba?-eso era una forma muy romántica de ver a Hiro -san ! Efectivamente nadie podía escapar de el. Simplemente era una persona única.  
-Si , bueno eso es lo que dice Usagi-san! Ellos se conocieron desde niños .-dice como hablando para si.  
-Haruhiko -san le conoce?  
-Ah no, Haruhiko-san no! Su hermano Usagi Akihiko !  
-Te refieres al escritor Usami Akihiko ?  
-Ah si ! Perdón es que estoy muy acostumbrado a llamarle Usagi ! Pero si a ese mismo!-dice mientras ríe nerviosamente .  
-Le conoces Misaki-chan?  
-pero claro Nowaki-san el es mi casero , y es la persona molesta que me espera en el carro todos los días que vengo a visitar a Haruhiko -san!  
Supongo no puedo ocultarle mi cara de sorpresa y no puedo evitar la pregunta .  
\- Tu casero y el hermano de Haruhiko-san Dices... ?  
-Si vivo en su casa . Aunque pagó una renta bastante significativa , y bueno aunque Haruhiko -san y Usagi -san nos hermanos ellos no se llevan para nada!  
Mi sorpresa es enorme y continuo interrogándole.  
-Entonces dices que el te está esperando en el estacionamiento?  
El afirma con la cabeza decididamente y agrega.  
-Si , es un hombre bastante terco !-comenta molesto y cuando se da cuanta de que no puedo entenderle se sonroja y dice- Ahh ! Este bueno no es como que me moleste sólo a mi en general la familia Usami es algo especial no lo cree Nowaki-san?  
-Supongo que así es Misaki -chan ! -le respondo sonriente y el me devuelve un a sonrisa.  
-pero Nowaki-san de donde conoce usted a Kamijou sensei?  
-Ah este pues éramos amigos Misaki-chan!  
-Eran?-pregunta con interés. -Ah lo siento si es una pregunta indebida !  
-para nada Misaki-chan lo que sucede es que hace mucho no le veo!  
-Ah supe que se retiró de impartir clases en la universidad !  
-En serio? -finjo no saber.  
-Si y para los alumnos de literatura fue un golpe tremendo , creo que era un profesor muy popular !Bueno además creo que está demás hacer note que a las alumnas les parecía muy atractivo físicamente aunque no tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad con el !- Dice y parece muy divertido contando eso!  
No yendo evitar sentir unos pequeños celos al saber que mi Hiro -san era perseguido por las alumnas y le inquiero.  
-Ah no me digas! Y por que no tenían oportunidad?  
\- Ah pues por que se sabía de sí horrible carácter y que estaba muy ocupado con su profesión pero la razón principal era que tenía una relación amorosa , se creía que vivía con el , se decía que era una mujer bellísima por la manera en que el solía hablar de ella aunque casi no le gustara hablar del tema. Pero que lo enloquecía de una manera brutal ! Definitivamente esa mujer contribuía a que su carácter fuera peor ... Aunque se le notaba estaba muy enamorado de ella ! Se le salía el amor por los ojos . Se sabe que duraron mucho tiempo , dicen que incluso cuando se fue de la universidad aún estaba con ella...  
Pero jamás me imagine que se me fuera a ver como una mujer de ese tipo ! Tampoco es como que antes me hubiera siquiera imaginado que Hiro-san hablase de mi y menos que mis acciones le repercutieran en su estado de ánimo. Definitivamente siempre había sido egoísta .  
\- Vaya entonces si que duraron!-digo casi inexpresivamente .  
-Ah si! El estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Una vez yo le vi hablando? No, no ,no eso no era hablar parecía que discutían por su tono de voz ... La verdad no recuerdo como le dijo sólo escuche que le llamo tonta y comenzó a reclamarle . Pero sus ojos ! Le brillaban de felicidad, nunca había visto tanta emoción por escuchar la voz de alguien ! Su cuerpo se miraba relajado y muy aparte de que la insultaba en su voz se percibía el amor! Que hombre tan contrastante era Kamijou sensei.  
La tristeza invade mi rostro es algo que no puedo negar , todo ese tiempo me la pase pensando como podía hacer para que Hiro-san me quisiera más pero en tanto el daba todo hacia mi persona . No sólo el profesor Miyagi me había dicho que Hiro-san me amaba mucho ahora también Misaki-chan lo confirmaba, tal vez yo era el único imbécil que no se daba por enterado y seguro eso era bastante molesto para Hiro-san! Seguro hacia hasta lo imposible y yo comportando me de una manera tan infantil y si le agregamos el hecho de que aunque trataba de hacer lo mejor para demostrarle que también lo amaba demasiado creo que jamás he podido llegar a su nivel.  
-Al lunes siguiente de la fiesta-prosigue Misaki-chan- todo el mundo comentaba sobre Kamijou sensei y lo tremendamente lindo que lucía en ese disfraz de perro , cuando el escucho prohibió hablar del tema .-dice riendo.  
-Seguro que si! - digo riendo también , ya que sabía que eso era la verdad.  
-Pero no sabía que también había asistido y su disfraz luce muy lindo ! Si que se sincronizaron ! !  
Los dos reímos y el retoma:  
-Ah Nowaki-san le he quitado mucho tiempo con mis preguntas y mis tonterías , he venido por lo de la fiesta!  
-Nada de eso Misaki-chan , tu siempre tienes la puerta abierta aquí para que vengas a platicar y más si eso se refiere a un muy querido amigo mío como Hiro-san!  
El se sonroja y agradece mis palabras , inmediatamente me comienza a hablar sobre la fiesta de Halloween y de las cosas que cree pertinentes hasta sumergirnos en el tema .  
Hemos tardado un bien rato y cuando la enfermera interrumpe para avisar a Misaki -chan sobre que Haruhiko -san ha despertado y ha preguntado donde se encontraba este , dejamos la plantación ara otro momento.  
En cuanto Misaki-chan se retira camino deprisa al estacionamiento , necesito hablar con esa persona que en su momento fue el amor de Hiro-san ! Necesito escucharle y contarle lo que ha pasado ... Quizás sepa algo de mi amor!  
Un deportivo rojo simplemente espléndido , costoso ? Muy seguramente . Ahí adentro se encuentra un hombre muy apuesto con cabellos color plata y un rostro muy angelical. Parece estar dormitando pero el cigarro que sostiene en la mano me dice lo contario. Toco la ventanilla del vehículo y sus ojos violeta se despabilan. Baja la ventanilla y me mira con un gesto enojado.  
-Usami Akihiko -sama?  
Afirma con la cabeza .  
-Le molestaría bajar un minuto tengo que conversar con usted!  
Sube la ventanilla y sale pesadamente , como si mi presencia le molestara demasiado.  
-Disculpe que lo haya interrumpido mi nombre es Nowaki Kusama , soy uno de los médicos de su hermano! -le saludo reverencia lamente u el me interrumpe .  
-Si tiene algo que decir sobre Haruhiko no me interesa coméntele a mi padre .  
-No , no es eso. Es sólo que Misaki-chan..  
-Que le paso a Misaki ? -dice frenético y angustiado.  
\- Nada nada Usami-san! Misaki-chan está bien ! -intento calmarlo!  
El vuelve a su estado de enojo y le da una fumada a sí tabaco.  
-Entonces que desea?  
-Es sobre Hiro-san... -le contesto apenado .  
-Hiroki? Qué le pasa ? hace tiempo que no se nada sobre el, -dice sorprendido .  
-De eso mismo quería hablarle ... Hace cinco años huyo de casa .  
Ante esta noticia se sorprende .  
-Huyo dices?  
Le cuento la historia resumidamente , sólo los detalles necesarios y su rostro se torna con un completo tinte de incredulidad .  
-Así que tu eras su ...  
Afirmo seriamente , me duele tener que confesarle a ese hombre que era tan especial para Hiro-san que no pude hacer las cosas bien.  
Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y se que el la ha visto, Nowaki eres un cobarde me repito en la mente.  
-Esquizofrenia... -dice el tranquilamente-Eso era algo predecible ! Hiroki nunca estuvo bien del todo , siempre ha sido una persona muy sola .  
Sus palabras me duelen .  
-Bien y que propones ? Que se supone debo hacer?  
-Sólo le ruego Usami-san que si lo ve le diga que regrese . Necesita tratarse , aún es tiempo !  
-Así que trabajas aquí?  
-Hai!  
-Lo buscare ! Y lo encontrare , te lo prometo ! Lo haré por que se Hiroki te ama demasiado y lo segundo es por que se que cuidas a Misaki de los abusos de Haruhiko .  
Me ruborizo de sus palabras , incluso el sabe que Hiro-san me ama , soy un fraude!  
Le extiendo mi tarjeta .  
-No necesita molestarse tanto Usami -san sólo por favor si sabe algo dígame , estoy a sus órdenes o si lo ve déle mi mensaje.  
-Te he dicho que le buscaré !-réplica y toma mi tarjeta-Hiroki es un amigo muy preciado para mi pero es un bruto!  
-Disculpe que le haya molestado!  
Me retiro de inmediato y a unos pasos de el , me dice :  
-Nowaki ... Te acabo de recordar , eres el torpe amor de Hiroki que me cerró la puerta en la cara verdad?  
-dice divertido !  
Volteó y con una leve sonrisa le respondo :  
-Hai!  
Sabía que en poco tiempo ese atardecer se tornaría negro azul y que no faltaba mucho para que Misaki-chan se fuera a casa.  
Pasaría la visita a los pacientes y comenzaría mi guardia en la cual me dedicaría a afinar los detalles de la fiesta. Será la mejor fiesta de Halloween , me esforzare por ti Hiro-san!


	6. Cap 6 El terrorista se ha apagado? P 1

-Pero que demonios crees que estas haciendo Hiroki? - Le pregunto en un grito!  
-Váyase no lo conozco !  
Que hombre tan testarudo maldición , Hiroki estúpido !  
-Es tu última oportunidad Hiroki !  
El hace un mohín y responde:  
-Aléjate estuuuupido!  
Suficiente ! Este hombre término por cavar su propia tumba.  
\- Llévenselo!-Ordeno tajante.  
Quince hombres corpulentos vestidos de negro bajan de cuatro camionetas blancas y se le posicionamiento alrededor .  
Lo sujetan entre tres y lo meten a una de las camionetas . Sus gritos son en balde.  
-Maldito Akihiko ! Suéltame!  
-Estúpido Hiroki . Dices que no me conoces y te sabes mi nombre?  
-Vámonos!  
Todo sucede rápido y sin tanto  
escándalo! Me aseguraré de que aprenda su lección .

Había dejado de contar todas las veces que lo intento . Creo que deje de hacerlo por la vigésima tercera vez . Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no podía saber cual sería su siguiente paso o que pasaría con migo si lograba su objetivo !  
Estaba aterrado de perderlo en cualquiera de sus formas .  
Cuando sale el médico y me hace una señal , me levantó y voy hacia donde está el.  
-Doctor como se encuentra?  
-Es usted ya un experto Sensei , lo ha traído justo a tiempo ! Le hemos hecho un lavado de estómago y no ha pasado a más! Aunque está es la última vez que puedo dejarlo ir a casa ! Trabajo social está detrás de mi con este caso y ...  
-Lo se doctor lo sé y no sabe como le agradezco , le prometo que está vez será la última.  
-Sensei si no cuenta con los recursos necesarios puede acudir a la oficina de trabajo social!  
-No se preocupe por eso , es sólo que sabe como son los chicos de ahora !  
El me mira con un gesto de rareza !  
-puedo pasar a verle?  
-Si sensei , por esta noche se quedará en observación y mañana se le dará de alta .  
Una enfermera me guía hasta donde se encuentra el.  
Una camilla muy sencilla que es separada de las demás sólo por cortinas en el servicio de urgencias .  
Su brazo derecho amoratado debido a que para canalizarlo es muy difícil encontrarle la vena .  
-Neeee! Que mocoso este ! Dormido como si nada ! Y yo aquí tendré que pasarla aquí tan incómodamente y sin poder fumar! Que hacerle!  
Suspiro ...  
Tomó mi teléfono y marco .  
-Si bueno Risako? Habla Miyagi ,Shinobu lo ha hecho de nuevo...si...si ... Se tomó todo un frasco de analgésicos ... No! No , el está estable , si tengo suerte lo darán de alta mañana ! ...Si supongo . Dile a tu padre que está vez si está condicionado . Pero que no se alarme , conocí a alguien que me va a ayudar... No , no necesito su dinero , estoy perfectamente bien! Tengo que colgar después hablamos.  
Hablar con esa mujer es dinámicamente exasperante . No se como pude haber llegado al matrimonio con ella . Desde qué su padre y ella viven en Alemania y dejaron a mi cuidado a Shinobu no hace más que tratarme como un soldado raso , que si Miyagi repórtate para esto o para el otro ! Incluso cuando Shinobu se encontraba bien tenía que reportar me con ella . Que molesto !  
Miro a Shinobu el cual aún duerme tranquilamente , no tiene mal aspecto ya que me he encargado de que se mantenga bien alimentado y aseado , pero luce cansado. Supongo que vomitar como poseído no le sienta bien a nadie . Demonio de mocoso mira que hacerme esa trastada de tragarse todo un frasco de analgésicos ! Y como va mi economía ... Las cosas se van a poner peores. He gastado casi todos mis ahorros estos últimos siete años en poder sustentar la situación .  
Tomó su mano , está fría y comienzo a frotarla para generar algo de calor .  
Podría decir que no recuerdo cuando comenzó todo pero si me acuerdo , mi memoria y como se han dado las cosas son un factor importante en si en este asunto.  
El simplemente dijo:  
-Miyagi ... Me siento triste!  
Nunca tomaba esos comentarios en serio . Por dios ! Que tristeza podía sentir alguien como el . Padres ricos , era bastante inteligente , veinteañero , guapo y todo el que le conocía le amaba ! Idioteces de niños mimados pensaba yo. Pero el no dejaba de repetir eso y exigir más afecto . Cuando su familia se mudó el se negó a irse argumentando que su carrera estaba aquí y que el se mantendría sólo si era necesario. Idioteces también ! El sabía que su padre no le negaría su protección económica y como siempre al único que sacaron fregando fue a mi ! Quede como su tutor en todo y como la auténtica y original persona responsable por el.  
Vivimos juntos para acortar gastos y poder ahorrar y en verdad ahorrábamos ! Hace seis años sus reclamos por mi atención y si constante repetir "Miyagi me siento triste" terminaron en una fatídica noche donde alegremente y bajo el efecto de alcohol y drogas decidió que sería una buena idea cortarse las venas !  
Lo encontré regresando del trabajo batido en sangre y desnudo en el baño. El procedimiento en su debido orden fue.  
1.-gritar Shinobu que hiciste ?  
2.- revisar si aún vivía  
3.-llamar desesperadamente al servicio de emergencias  
4.- sentarme a esperar que llegasen con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.  
6.- trepar me con el en la ambulancia.  
7.- esperar hasta la madrugada para que me dijeran que estaba fuera de peligro por que cortó sus muñecas en horizontal y no en vertical que es lo ideal para acabar más pronto .  
8.- fumar toda la noche en la sala de espera de emergencias mientras pensaba que le diría a su familia.  
9.- pasar a verle cuando se encontró despierto y que este actuase como un niño pequeño y se pusiera a llorar.  
10.- conocer el diagnóstico del psiquiatra  
Shinobu tiene depresión crónica aguda .  
Demasiado rimbombante para decirme que Shinobu estaba triste!

Para cuando lo dieron de alta decidí tomarme un año sabático para dedicarle tiempo y que mejorará su estado de animo , por alguna razón esto no paso, cada vez se sentía más miserable , bebía en exceso y sin que yo me enterase compraba drogas . A veces cuando llegaba lo encontraba bailando desnudo sobre la mesa o tirado en el piso alucinando , me supe consiente de que la situación se había salido de mi control y decidí darle dos opciones o acudía a a terapia o lo mandaba a Alemania con su familia , el decidió tomar terapia . Decidimos ese mismo año comenzar a hacer actividades que le distrajeran salíamos de vacaciones a la playa y yo me impuse de propósito hacer que se recuperara . Cuando tuve que regresar a la escuela , ese mismo día pensó que me maravillaría con la idea de que se tomara todo un frasco veneno para ratas . Tuve que repetir los pasos anteriores y pedir mas tiempo pero esta vez tuvo que ser sin goce de sueldo . Estaba por mi cuenta y el también . La universidad lo dio de baja , esta vez no había segundas oportunidades. Nuevamente no dije nada para su familia ni para nadie , mientras el cumpliera con la cuota de asistir al psiquiatra me sentía contento . Había periodos que Shinobu parecía el de antes se le miraba testarudo , galante y enamorado y hubo meses que simplemente no quería comer . Se la pasaba vagando como zombie en busca de cerebros o drogas.

Así llegamos al tercer año sabia que tendría que trabajar por que no duraría mucho los ahorros , las terapias eran privadas y yo no tenia otros ingresos . Por supuesto no le pediría dinero a su familia , el poco orgullo que me quedaba después del engaño de Risako lo dejaría intacto.

Para celebrar la despedida del año su cabeza ya tramaba un plan mas complejo , lo encontré por la tarde tratando de atragantarse con unas 20 anfetaminas y ver si esta vez le funcionaba . Caray! Solo Salí a comprar tabaco y el se le ocurrió esa maravillosa idea para celebrar el año nuevo? Bien pes en lugar del templo fuimos a parar al hospital . Las trabajadoras sociales comenzaron a rondarme con sus preguntas y cuestionamientos. Tenia la suerte de que ya había sido diagnosticado y eso lo salvo de ir a parar a un psiquiátrico . Me estaba exasperando de las sorpresitas que Shinobu planeaba para mi y decidí hablar con el.

Justo como estaba ahora , tendido en la cama , pero mas despertó comenzó la lloradera de ese mocoso!

-Miyagi te amo más que a ningún hombre …. Te lo ruego ¡! Si me interno me acabare muriendo!

-Shinobu esto no puede seguir así , también te amo mas que a nadie pero algo esta pasando y es grave. Estas cosas se interponen en el camino entiende!

-Miyagi por favor!- rogaba

-Shinobu te haces daño y lo haces por que puedes , con esta ya es la tercera vez!

El se tiro a la cama a llorar y sabia que esa era su arma mas potente , hasta la fecha no soporto verle llorar.

-Shinobu no somos victimas de la casualidad tu estas enfermo y se que de cualquier forma eres victima pero tienes que luchar ¡

Pobre mocoso atrapado en las circunstancias de la depresión , confundido y sintiendo esa pena pensaba y al verle llorar le di otra oportunidad

Miyagi el pobre diablo dio a parar a las tres semanas de nuevo al hospital , Shinobu había decidido jugarle otra broma del tipo " quiero acabar con mi vida" esta vez había sido una borrachera mortífera que lo había llevado hasta la unidad de cuidados intensivos por tres días.

-Miyagi por favor! Te ruego otra oportunidad!

\- Si para que después lo des todo por sentado y decidir beberte todo Tokio? Dime Shinobu reaccionas, por amor, frustración o consternación?

Me oculto su rostro entre sus manos y llorando dijo:

-Yo era muy decidido cuando empezamos Miyagi , te consta que me dedique a ti, no entiendo por que quieres dejarme encerrado en un hospital o me quieres fuera de tu vida? Se que no soy una carga muy agradable pero me muero si no estas a mi lado! Perdonadme Miyagi! – decía con una delicadeza deliciosa mi nombre- Ahora solo soy presa de mi confusión y mi vergüenza , Miyagi estoy tan triste ¡!

No podía dejarlo , lo amaba y aun lo amo en demasía así que le besaba como siempre y había una segunda oportunidad .

Ese año fue muy complicado , Shinobu se dedico a llevarme y traerme de la casa al hospital , cada mes y hasta dos veces por mes me jugaba esas pasadas. Yo no sabia como aliviar su desdicha simplemente me estaba absorbiendo , pero no podía decirle por que entonces inmediatamente se me derrumbaba . Casi a finales del año logre estabilizarlo , le consentía algunas veces deambular sin querer hablar con nadie , esconderse en su mundo , a veces tomaba 6 días sin probar bocado y al séptimo Miyagi el cuarentón le alimentaba como a los bebes , ya que el se negaba a comer.

Cada día tenia que adivinar su estado de animo, para el cuarto año había logrado perder 10 kilos de peso yo y a el dio por comer a cantidades exorbitantes , incluso una vez se le ocurrió que para inaugurar el año debía provocarse una congestión alimentaria tan tremenda que les hicimos una visita al personal del hospital.

-Miyagi por favor ¡! Te amo mas que a cualquier hombre pero … lo he echado a perder todo!

-Shinobu esta vez si te voy a ingresar – dije – no podemos seguir así ¡!

-Miyagi se que fue una broma de gusto cuestionable pero en serio no quería que cayéramos otra vez en lo mismo!

Yo sabia que no había sido una broma y es que el tiene tal duplicidad , que hasta la fecha sigue mintiéndome para evadir la hospitalización.

A mediados del cuarto año Shinobu ya atentaba mas en serio contra su vida . No se donde consiguió una vieja calibre 45 descompuesta y un día sin quererlo lo atrape en el acto mientras se apuntaba a la cabeza con ella. Casi me infarto al verlo así, cuando le confronte en el momento se derrumbo ante mi .

-Miyagi … ya no puedo mas…. No puedo soportar esto!

-Shinobu ¡ Que pasa dices que me amas y te encuentro haciendo estupideces?

-Ya no puedo mas! Quiero que todo acabe ¡! Simplemente me rindo Miyagi si deseas abandonarme , estas en tu derecho!

No pude evitarlo la ira me invadió y le pegue un puñetazo directo a la cara , este fue a dar contra el piso del baño , y se quedo ahí tendido llorando , recogí la pistola del suelo y me di media vuelta.

-Shinobu , no olvides que estoy contigo idiota!

Me retire no soportaba verlo tan decaído . así que decidí hacerle una visita a su psicólogo para saber como iba y que debía hacer .

-Lo siento Miyagi-san , Shinobu-chan no viene desde hace meses a las citas .

-Pe….Pero si yo he venido a dejarle y veo como entra.

-Entonces lo esta engañando , por que hace un buen tiempo que el no se ha presentado por aquí. Pero si me permite darle un consejo . Shinobu-chan es un chico con una mente muy inteligente y jugara hasta donde usted le permita. En su caso es urgente hospitalizarle , de lo contario no sabrá que día lo encuentre muerto.

Eso me basto para aclarar mi mente , yo , con mas de cuarenta años estaba perdiendo ante un mocoso que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales . Acaso estas de broma Miyagi? No habría mas tregua para esta situación .

Cuando le comunique a Shinobu que sabia que ya no estaba asistiendo a las sesiones psiquiátricas y mi decisión cayo en el estado mas profundo de depresión que le había conocido . No se levantaba de la cama para nada , solo lloraba y dormía, en casi quince días no pude hacerle comer ni un bocado y bebía muy poca agua . Comencé a preocuparme cuando llego al punto de respirar con dificultad y sobre exaltarse por cualquier ruido.

-Miyagi? – Dijo una noche que estaba medio consciente- te amo! Dime tu me amas aun?

-Mocoso claro que te amo , si no lo hiciera por que crees que estaría aquí!?

-Lastima – Respondió el con un semblante preocupante- Tal vez me tienes tanta lastima que por eso te quedas a mi lado!

-Shinobu déjame decirte que ninguna persona por mas lastima que sienta uno por ella vale tanto como para pasar por esto, solo a alguien que se le ama verdaderamente se le podría acompañar de esta manera .

-Miyagi? Puedes tomar mi mano?

Al otro día lo tuve que internar y tuvieron que alimentarle por sonda . Me hallaba en la mas completa desesperación . Ya casi no teníamos dinero y regresar a la universidad no era una opción , las trabajadoras sociales me comían los talones y el solo decaía mas y mas . No podía ayudarle , simplemente no sabia como . Tenia que pensar lógicamente como hasta antes de conocerle y no con el maldito corazón ¡

-Risako? Habla Miyagi! Necesito que vengan por Shinobu …..

No tuve opción y al comenzar diciembre de ese año , su padre y su hermana aterrizaron en Tokyo para llevarle. Creí que Shinobu entendería por que hacia eso pero la situación resulto peor. Ver su cara destrozada de dolor ante lo que el llamo mi traición y que pensase que lo estaba echando de mi lado, que me había cansado de el, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Cuando lo subieron al carro su expresión era nula , solo sus lagrimas me mostraron que su corazón se apagaría muy pronto. No supe nada de el la primera semana ni la segunda y solo hasta la tercera junte el valor para llamarles y preguntar sobre su estado.

-Bueno Risako? Soy yo Miyagi!

-Si que pasa Miyagi?

-Quería saber como esta tu hermano?

\- Shinobu ? supongo bien , le hemos internado en un psiquiátrico aquí , es uno de los mejores!

\- Por que? Acaso ha empeorado!?

-No en realidad! Pero aquí nadie puede cuidarle y el no nos dio muchas opciones , simplemente se comporto como el chiquillo mimado de siempre , ya sabes dejo de comer otra vez incluso hubo que sedarle por que dejo de dormir por 4 días completos , mi padre ya es un hombre mayor y mi madre sufre de problemas con la presión ellos no pueden ya cuidarle , sabes ? Además para como es el seguro solo quiere hacer que se preocupen por el! Sabes como le gusta llamar la atención.

Nunca podría perdonarme lo que le había hecho, lo había mandado lejos , a un lugar donde a nadie le interesaba si el vivía o moria .

Vendí mi coche y puse mi apartamento en renta para costearme el viaje a Alemania y traerle de regreso conmigo .

Partí en febrero del quinto año con la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta .

Un viaje inútil .Cuando llegue , su padre y Risako me dijeron que Shinobu se había escapado durante un fin de semana que le habían permitido volver a casa y de eso ya habían sido unas cuantas semanas. Estúpido Miyagi , pensaba , que pasa si decide matarse ¿ Que pasa si…. NO! Me negaba a seguir pensando .

En cuanto arribé a Tokyo rente un apartamento mas pequeño arriba de un café maid , no tenia idea de si debía buscarle o no , y que tal si me encontraba con su cadáver? Entonces el que se quitaría la vida seria yo!

Me reincorpore parcialmente en la universidad . No daba clase solo asesoría a los que prestarían el examen final . Era un trabajo sencillo de pocas horas y sobre todo libre de responsabilidades . Por las noches dedique mi vida a emborracharme fumar y acostarme con prostitutas, total el único hombre que me interesaba no sabia si aun vivía o había de decidido matarse.

En la primavera y con ya muy poco dinero de lo ahorrado y mi miserable sueldo de asesor tenia que costearme sitios mas baratos para todo desde comer hasta beber y fornicar.

Así es como llegue a un barrio de cuarta donde me hice cliente formal de sus tragos y de sus putas las cuales muchas veces estaban peores que sus tragos . Pero con felices precios accesibles , Tenia cuarenta y tantos y había perdido al único ser que me hacia feliz en la vida , eso dolía mas de lo que me había dolido perder a sensei . Mi vida era un fiasco buscaba una razón para continuar viviendo una existencia que ya no quería y por un momento comprendí la desesperación de Shinobu , si el había sentido la mitad del vacío que me comía sin su presencia , entonces justificaba sus ganas de morir a mas no poder!

Por Septiembre de ese año acabe recibiendo mi golpe de gracia . Un viernes saliendo del trabajo decidí ir a comer y luego pasar un rato a beber y después quizás a fornicar con una dama nocturna. Llegue al dichoso bar en el cual ya me había hecho de algunos amigos, que no eran mas que borrachines sin oficio ni beneficio que frecuentaban como yo el dichoso "Casi Infierno" ubicado diría yo que en el mismísimo infierno de Tokyo una zona donde usureros y pordioseros podían dormir y comer .

A las seis de la tarde ya entrado en copas tome una mujerzuela y me la lleve a la cama . Supongo el alcohol y el sexo es una combinación fatídica ya que no le aguante el paso y a decir verdad después de estar entre las piernas de Shinobu ningún cuerpo femenino se me antojaba y tampoco me satisfacían las vaginas , lo que en realidad deseaba era su estrecha entrada pero en vista de que lo único que había era eso y además era lo único que podría pagarme no tenia mucho sentido quejarse. Cuando acabe de vestirme y decidí salir por un momento pensé que ya me había pirado completamente , comencé a escuchar su voz clara y nítidamente .

-Llevenselo y no le permitan entrar a este infeliz desgraciado nuevamente! – era un tono imperativo y enojado.

Me hice a un lado cuando vi a unos guardas sacar a un pordiosero sucio del burdel y decidí subir para acabar con la alucinación. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Shinobu estaría en un sitio así! En el ultimo piso que parecía mas lujoso que todo en aquella vecindad dos guardas cuidaban la entrada .

-Aquí no puede pasar! –dijo uno de ellos en tono serio – Por el día de hoy Kajuna-sama no recibe a nadie!

-Soy un cliente importante ¡ - espete muy molesto.

-Lo siento pero regrese por donde vino ¡ A nadie mas recibe hoy Kajuna –sama!

-Y quien es este tal Kajuna – sama que se cree tan importante?-pregunte irritado!

-El que maneja todo el lugar! El dueño de este sitio!- Contesto el otro guarda con un poco de gentileza.

-Pues entonces dígale a Kajuna-sama que soy un cliente y quiero verle!- exigí , tal vez y con un poco de suerte probar a un hombre me satisfaceria mas que una mujer. Y si eso no pasaba seria un engaño mejor hacia la sensación del sexo.

-Imposible que Kajuna-sama le atienda , váyase- Dijo irreprochable el guardia mas grosero.

-Bien si Kajuna –sama no me atiende le armare un escandalo que verán!- dije alzando la voz.

De pronto escuche otra vez la alucinación de su voz.

-Que pasa ahí afuera?- Dijo el hombre adentro.

El mas serio y fornido de ellos inmediatamente ingreso a dar explicaciones a su jefe y cuando salió de nuevo me dijo:

-Kajuna-sama esta vez hará una excepción y le atenderá , le advierto que si lo toca o lo exaspera –Dijo y se abrió el saco para mostrar una pistola- Lo pagara caro.

El cuarto de adentro definitivamente no encajaba con lo que había afuera , estaba alfombrado y había una cama enorme con dosel que se veía bastante costosa , definitivamente eso de la prostitución si dejaba dinero. Kajuna-sama , el dueño del bar y el prostíbulo se encontraba adentro en el baño y lo supe por que jalo la palanca.

Si ese mocoso no se había muerto seguro yo si lo haría , salió ataviado en una bata de seda con dibujos muy finos , algo que seguramente estaba diseñado para una mujer pequeña . Su rostro parecía mas afilado e infantil . Su cabello rubio había crecido muy poco casi nada , parecía el de antes.

Caí de bruces y ante mi gesto burdo alzo la mirada.

-Miyagi?- dijo con una cara tremendamente espantado. Perdí el conocimiento , no soporte verlo.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en esa cama con dosel, y el me miraba preocupado , mientras sujetaba mi mano, definitivamente estuve consiente de que a mi edad ya no poda soportar esas sorpresitas.

-Miyagi estas bien? Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?

Negué con la cabeza, no podía hablar todo me daba vueltas no se si por la sorpresa o la borrachera pero estaba mal.

-Miyagi que haces aquí? – me interrogo , pero no podía contestarle –Miyagi? Miyagi!

Lo vi acercarse hasta un pequeño buro de madera y sacar una ampolleta y una aguja , la preparo con delicadeza y me giro para darme la vuelta, era imposible para mi cuerpo poner resistencia , no tenia caso. Me bajo el pantalón sentí el dolor de como la aguja penetraba mi piel, después el me regreso a mi posición original y sentí el efecto del lo que me hubiera inyectado. No podía moverme , sentí como el me desvestía con delicadeza y todo alrededor se ponía oscuro, estaba vivo! Shinobu estaba vivo y pensé que el que ahora podía morir en paz era yo!

Desperté al día siguiente en esa cama de dosel completamente desnudo y con una resaca horrible , lo primero que hice fue buscarle , sabia que no había sido un sueño , los guardas custodiaban la puerta y me dijeron que Kajuna-sama vendría por mi en la noche. Obtuve alguna información demás , como que el nunca se quedaba ahí en el día que solo llegaba de noche y que nadie sabia nada de el, a excepción de que el era el dueño y el nombre que ese mocoso se había inventado. Las horas pasaron terriblemente lentas , los guardas me trajeron comida pero poco me importaba comer algo , lo que yo quería era verle.

Cuando por fin al ocaso apareció por esa puerta me di cuenta de que estaba vivo realmente! Cai de rodillas y el corrió a ayudarme.

-Miyagi estas bien?

Le abrace y le bese no quería dejarle ir.

-Por que me has hecho esto Shinobu? Acaso querías que muriese? Shinobu …. Dime por que?- Ahora el llorón era yo no podía contenerme.

-Miyagi cálmate- Dijo molesto y con fuerza me aparto de su lado- Ahora si pareces un anciano ¡! Ademas te recuerdo que el que me aparto de su lado fuiste tu a mi-En su voz se escucho un resentimiento único.

Me solté llorando a pedirle perdón y su cara se mostro adolorida también.

-Mira nada mas como te has puesto anciano! Te ves enfermo y seguro no comes apropiadamente , que voy a hacer contigo Miyagi?


	7. Cap 7 El terrorista se ha apagado? P 2

Desperté y me encontré en un apartamento de lujo se notaba por el tipo de construcción . Donde demonios estaba u que había pasado ? Ya no traía las ropas viejas y sucias alguien me había puesto una pijama de seda color carmín y me pareció que mi cabello estaba más limpio .  
Me levantó y trato de salir , las piernas me matan del dolor pre aún así camino hasta la puerta y logro abrirla . Efectivamente es un apartamento lujoso , afuera 7 hombres ataviados en trajes negros esperan . Y dos mujeres vestidas de blanco que parecen enfermeras preparan la estancia.  
Como de golpe me viene el recuerdo  
-Usami Akihiko !  
Ah ! Ese idiota me secuestro . El motivo no lo se , pero dudo que desee tenerme como una casa de citas.  
Cierro la puerta y regreso a la cama , tengo que planear como salir de aquí.  
Pasa un rato y de pronto se escucha un alboroto tremendo afuera.  
Entran las enfermeras y sin decir una palabra dejan dos bandejas con bastante comida , una de ellas se retira y la otra muy dulcemente me dice .  
-por favor no se paré aún está usted muy débil , voy a revisarle y tomar sus signos vitales.  
Me ausculta por completo , toma mi presión y mi temperatura .  
-Escuche quiero salir de aquí no se dónde estoy! Me han secuestrado !  
Le digo molesto ;ella sólo me sonríe y repone .  
-el señor acaba de llegar , en un momento el vendrá a comer con usted.  
Dicho esto se sale , estoy furioso en cuanto ves a ese canalla de Akihiko le haré ver su suerte!  
Me recuesto y siento ese malestar que se siente cuando tu corazón te dice que estas haciendo las cosas mal. Su nombre me viene a la mente.  
Nowaki  
Entonces su alta figura entra por la puerta , cabellos plateados y ojos violeta con un cigarro en sus labios. Me recuesto de lado dándole la espalda que se entere que no pienso hablarle.  
-así que sigues de rebelde eh?  
Akihiko se sienta en la cama y acaricia mi costado . Le quitó la mano y el continua hablando.  
-come Hiroki lo necesitas! -Se levanta y me dice -supongo que seguras con esa pataleta otros tres días más , pero te lo advierto si no comes haré que te alimenten por sonda eh?-entonces se dirige a la puerta . Demonios tengo que ceder!  
-Akihiko ! -me doy media vuelta- no te vallas !  
El me sonríe y regresa a su sitio a mi lado .  
Comemos las viandas en silencio . Las palabras entre nosotros ya vendrán después .

Si sí si ! Ese mocoso me iba a matar! Tarde un poco en reponerme del llanto y le reclamé.  
\- Shinobu estaba tan preocupado , por que te escapaste de Alemania? Por que no regresaste a mi? -le grite desesperadamente- no sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que estabas muerto maldito imbécil!  
El puso una cara de descontento y tristeza y dijo:  
-ah?! Resulta ahora que yo soy el imbécil? Tu me apartaste , tu me mandaste lejos por que ya no me querías anciano estúpido yo te necesitaba y te deshiciste de mi! - grito.  
Sabía que yo tenía razón en que yo lo mande lejos y en que lo hice cuando el estaba más vulnerable , pero se equivocaba en e hecho de que yo no lo quisiera ,lo amaba más que a mi mismo . Me calme un instante y jadeando le dije.  
-Te equívocas mocoso idiota ! Te deje ir por que creí que era lo mejor , ya no tenía dinero suficiente , cada día te veía sufrir más y más y nada odia hacer ir ti , además del hecho de que estaba aterrorizado del miedo . Que tal si un día llegaba a encontrarte en uno de tus intentos y había llegado muy tarde. Shinobu eso me dolería demasiado , no podría soportar la muerte de la persona más importante para mi de nuevo . Todo este tiempo he estado deambulando esperando que siguieras con vida , no soy tan fuerte como para soportar que te vayas de este mundo !  
La vergüenza hacia que mi vista se posará en el suelo, no iba más allá de eso , era además el odio que me tenía por ser tan cobarde y el infinito amor que le tenía a Shinobu , y tal vez no podía esconder esas lágrimas Pero podía esconder tanta miseria en mi.  
El dijo casi en un suspiro:  
-Miyagi? Todavía me amas?- le mire y su rostro había perdido los tintes de coraje para dejar ver una expresión enferma y triste. -me amarías aún si hubiera hecho cosas terribles ?  
Sabía a lo que el se refería , ambos estábamos en un burdel uno buscando amor falso y el otro vendiéndoselo !  
Le tome por la barbilla y le bese apasionadamente , deje mi lógica de cuarenta y tantos y me convertí en un adolescente pasional , el primero se sobresaltó y luego me correspondió , que demonios importaban los errores del pasado si le amaba más intensamente con cada respiro . Le arranque la ropa y comencé a besar su cuello , el se desenvolvía maravillosamente entre mis brazos .  
Baje hasta su pecho desnudo y aún desprovisto de bello de hombre , su respiración se agitaba más y más , entonces bruscamente le tome por las caderas níveas y le di la vuelta .  
-Miyagi!-gimió  
Me baje el pantalón y sin preparación le escupí en su entrada y se la metí cual estocada fulminante , su cuerpo se crispó y el aúllo de una manera terrible.  
-Miyagi ... Me... Me duele !  
Yo no hacia caso a sus súplicas seguí embistiéndole de una forma descomunal . El intento frenarme pero le sujete las muñecas por la espalda y continúe .  
-me duele Miyagi ... Ah!  
Gemía sin cesar y sólo apenas cuando vislumbré que por su entrada corría un hilito de sangre me detuve a pensar que le estaba haciendo , se la saque de golpe y el se quedo tendido boca abajo .  
Soy un maldito violador dije por lo bajó y creí que no me había escuchado .  
-un maldito ... Puede ser - repuso -un violador nunca podrías anciano ! No es violación si tienes mi consentimiento .  
-pero te he ...  
\- desgarrado?-interrumpió - si! Pero eso es por que no estaba dilatado .  
Me le quede mirando pasmado y el repuso :  
\- estoy tomando un medicamento que me inhibe el placer . Es para la depresión . -dijo mientras se ponía sobre sus cuatro extremidades, ara girarse y tomar una posición sentado .  
-estas en tratamiento? -pregunte con asombro!  
-tal vez! Este negocio no puedo operarlo en un estado de depresión así que ...  
-Shinobu ? En realidad tu eres el dueño de este prostíbulo?  
El se rio quedamente me miro con un aire jocoso  
-eso te molestaría? Si fuese así dejarías de amarme?  
\- Ahh ! No se que tienen estos mocosos de hoy en día en la cabeza para decir tanta bobera ! Por supuesto que no te dejaría de amar ! Te amaría aún cuando me abandonarás por otro!  
Su sonrisa fue tan dulce al escuchar mis palabras que no reprimió irse me encima en un cálido abrazo .  
-Miyagi , yo también te amo! Y descuida este negocio no es mío , yo sólo soy un presta nombres !  
Me acomode en la cama a su lado , el recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo .  
-Shinobu por que no me buscaste?  
El voltea a verme con la carita roja de molestia y me dice :  
-viejo idiota ! Si lo hice pero cuando fui al apartamento vivían otras personas ahí ! Supuse que te habías marchado debido a que no querías que te buscara ! Y contacte a un amigo que hce años comenzó a invertir en el bar de abajo , sabía que no andaba en buenos pasos así que si no ibas a estar a mi lado no quería saber del mundo !  
-Eh?!  
-Bueno- arrugo la nariz en señal de disgusto- no es como que te la fuera a poner tan fácil Miyagi . Desde qué subí al avión comencé a pensar como escapar , sabía que Risako ahora tenía las riendas de mi familia a mi madre nunca le han dicho muchas cosas por sus problemas de salud y mi padre ha relegado casi todas las responsabilidades a Risako . No fue muy sorprendente saber que ella me internaría . Ni siquiera proteste lo acepte son quejas y cada mes había un fin donde se nos permitía ir a casa o tomar un paseo con nuestro familiar a cargo . El primer mes tuve que soportar y a mediados del segundo Risako se enterneció de mi buen comportamiento y en un descuido idiota de su parte me largue. Vacíe en minutos su cartera y me compre un ticket de regreso a Japón . Llegue aquí sin dinero ni equipaje , sólo con mis identificaciones . Pisando Japón le llame a mi amigo el dueño de este lugar le conté la situación y me ayudo a ir por mi hasta el aeropuerto y a llevarme a tu apartamento , cuando me abrieron la puerta esos extraños y supe que te habías ido me adentre en una depresión peor . No tenía nada más en el mundo por que vivir , quería morir y ...- el hizo una lenta y dolorosa pausa-casi lo logro , el y su familia trataron de animarme y poco a poco me levantaron , tenía que ser fuerte . Quería encontrarte y demandarte una explicación y el amor que me debías y además tenía una deuda de honor con el , le pedí trabajo y el me comento del bar ,ya le habían negado el permiso antes pero que tenía un contacto que si el metía un presta nombres se lo otorgaba por una suma de dinero extra. Pocas veces de da una oportunidad así en Japón así que me pidió ser el presta nombre de " casi infierno" y acepte pero necesitaba un nombre falso por que sabía que Risako andaba tras de mi ! Y sabía también que ella estaría duro a así que cambie mi nombre a Kajuna Sesuou. Y el resto es historia .  
Sí expresiones dice que es doloroso recordar estos últimos meses de su vida.  
-Y tu? Que me dices Miyagi? Por que me alejaste? Por que te mudaste y que haces aquí?  
Le explique desde que vivíamos juntos , le explique que ya no me quedaba dinero , que cundo me entere que lo fueron a botar al psiquiátrico rente el apartamento para poder pagar el viaje a Alemania e ir por el , que regrese sin el y con el alma rota , le dije en que trabajaba actualmente y que visitaba ese bar para emborracharme y acostarme con putas.  
Esperaba su reacción violenta de por que me había acostado con mujeres y esa cantaleta .  
-y dime te volvieron a gustar las mujeres?-dijo tranquilamente.  
-por que crees que estaba aquí exigiendo que Kajuna -sama se acostara conmigo! No tengo apetito para los cuerpos femeninos después de que un maldito mocoso me volvió homo!-dije bromeando.  
El se hecho encima a besos y después me dijo en tono alarmante.  
-más te vale que no ! O te cortare en cachitos y te freiré con guasabi!  
Esa noche la pasamos ahí y le hice el amor con más calma.  
Al día siguiente contacto con su amigo y le pidió poder reunirse con el para acordar nuevos términos, decidió regresar al nuevo apartamento a vivir conmigo con la condición de que no le internase ni nos separáramos jamás !

Un par de meses después dejo de ser el presta nombres del burdel , ya que había encontrado a un bien reemplazo y lo instruyo en todo , aún así de vez en vez llamaba para saber como estaban las cosas . De nuevo en casa las temporadas de que se negase a tomar el tratamiento regresaron , de que se negase a asistir a la consulta psiquiátrica y de que tuviera que estar más al pendiente de el que nunca . Por el dinero vivimos bien un tiempo con lo que el tenía ahorrado de sus ganancias ! Vaya que si supo ser un proxeneta encantador pero sus medicinas se lo llevaban todo . Debía comprarle 2 frascos de calmantes y 2 de antidepresivos cada mes y eso nos volvió a poner en punta situación poco cómoda . Había dejado la universidad nuevamente para cuidarle así que decidí dar clases particulares de una hora tres veces a la semana para personas que no la tenían fácil en literatura . Supuse que el sabía la situación y su depresión se intensifico , finalmente hace un mes volvió a las andadas de sus planes de quitarse la vida . Metiéndose una sobredosis de coca la cual desconozco de donde sacaría esa vez le hable a Risako y le explique la situación , creía que pelearía por que regresara a Shinobu a Alemania pero poco le importó , le dije que yo me haría cargo y ella acepto sin quejas sólo con la condición de que le avisase cada mes que pasaba con su estado o que si comería una tontería de nuevo le visase , la segunda intento ahogarse en la bañera, y está .  
Pero está vez actuare como el adulto responsable , no le regresaré a Alemania donde está claro que no es bien cuidado . Lo internare aquí ! Está decidido no me puedo arriesgar a perder lo más importante en mi vida y se que las cosas no pasan por nada .  
Saco mi teléfono y su tarjeta , y comienzo a marcar . Cuando contestan al otro lado una voz suave y tranquila contesta ...  
-Habla Nowaki Kusama !  
-Neee ... Nowaki-chan habla. Miyagi !  
-Sensei que alegría ! En que le puedo ayudar?  
-Nowaki -chan tienes tiempo?  
-Claro sensei estoy en mi casa ! Quiere que nos veamos?  
-si fuera posible si!  
-donde le veo? En el bar de la ve pasada?  
-no ! No! Nowaki-chan conoces el hospital regional no 4 ?  
-si sensei claro... Pero está usted bien?  
-Ahh! Si Nowaki-chan si lo estoy pero me gustaría verte en la entrada de urgencias , tengo un favor que pedirte !  
El llega aproximadamente media hora después , y decidimos ir a la cafetería dentro del hospital .  
Decido darle un grado máximo de confianza en retribución a la que el me ha tenido y le cuento todo , desde como conocí a Shinobu hasta el momento actual y nos dan las cuatro de la mañana . El no me ha interrumpido para nada , a excepción de querer saber más sobre los detalles médicos del estado de Shinobu . Un poco avergonzado por reconocerle mi situación sentimental y económica ya que se supondría que debo actuar como el adulto que soy finalizo mi relato.  
-No se preocupe sensei , me gustaría platicar con el Dr que atiende a Shinobu-chan y a más tardar mañana por la tarde me comunico con usted para darle una solución! -me dice tranquilamente .  
-Agradezco tu ayuda Nowaki -chan y si no pudieses hacer nada no importa , al menos es bueno desahogarse con alguien que puede entender.  
El se limita a sonreír y nos dirigimos al consultorio del doctor que ha llevado el caso de Shinobu , cada ve que es ingresado al hospital y este le refiere a su psiquiatra de consulta .  
Al parecer se conocer y el médico le muestra una simpatía enorme .  
-ah pero si es el pequeño Nowaki -chan. Un estudiante brillante de medicina ,pediatra formidable y futuro psiquiatra !  
Pareciese que Nowaki-chan es toda una celebridad en el mundo de la medicina , lo que me hace pensar lo pequeño que me he vuelto . Platican sobre detalles de Shinobu y pide mi consentimiento para tener una copia de el expediente de este y poder solicitar otra a su psiquiatra de consulta . Firmo ambas directivas y cuando la reunión acaba me despido de Nowaki-chan disculpándome ir las molestias ocasionadas .  
Regreso al cuarto donde estaba Shinobu en la camilla y lo encuentro despierto y molesto .  
-Miyagi , donde estabas?  
-fumando , mocoso, fumando!  
-deja de fumar , viejo ! Que pasa si te enfermas y vas a dar al hospital? Que haré yo !  
-jajjajaj mira quién lo dice? Tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo! Aguantarte con tu cara de perro  
El vociferaron inglés  
\- it's who the hell you Take me for?  
Me acerco a su camilla y le tomó la mano .  
-ya mocoso ! Tranquilízate debes descansar mira nada más como quedaste?  
El se avergüenza de su estado y me dice:  
-tan mal me veo ?i  
Le beso la mejilla y el se oculta bajo la cobija  
-viejo ! Te amo Miyagi !  
También te amo mocoso pienso pero le respondo :  
-lo se !  
Lo dan de alta por la tarde , condicionado a lo de siempre , por alguna razón me siento calmado aunque se que seguramente pasara de nuevo . Llegamos después de las cuatro al pequeño apartamento y no una noticia de Nowaki -chan , supongo no pudo hacer nada para ayudarme , se me antoja como un doctor muy dedicado pero muy joven y eso le resta oportunidades .  
Preparo la comida mientras mi pequeño terrorista mira la tv aburrido !  
Desde su recaída ha pasado de hacer cosas como cocinar para mi y en cierto sentido me siento bendecido!  
Comemos alrededor de las seis de la tarde y justo cuando acabamos suena mi teléfono.  
-si? Habla Miyagi!  
-Miyagi -san? Es Nowaki!  
-Nowaki! Que gustó saber de ti! Que pasa?  
-grandes noticias sensei , hable con mi jefe y comente el casi de Shinobu-chan le pedí como paciente a mi cargo como un caso especial ,además le comenté su situación económica y me dijo que con un estudio socioeconómico se arreglaría el asunto . Le comento que se le espera a Shinobu- can el próximo lunes ya con su equipaje para ingresarle!  
-vaya! Si que me sorprendiste Nowaki-chan !  
-sensei por que lo dice?  
-eres muy eficaz , te agradezco mucho y ahí estaremos!  
-bien ! En el hospital ya tienen su expediente médico así que sólo será necesario llevar identificaciones !  
-una vez más gracias!  
-no es nada sensei , nos veremos el lunes !  
-Claro que si !  
Cuelgo el teléfono y me toma unos segundos reaccionar , ese muchacho Nowaki es una persona maravillosa . No por nada es el amor de Kamijou .  
Está es la única oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y se que aún Shinobu tiene una oportunidad así que le sacaré total provecho .  
Me doy cuenta de que Shinobu se está adormilando frente a la tele prendida y le apagó el aparato.  
Este se despabila enseguida y me reclama:  
-Hey anciano estaba viendo eso!  
La prende de nuevo  
-Shinobu ...-digo decidido -tenemos que hablar!  
Le apago la tv  
Comienza la batalla contra el terrorismo! 


	8. Cap8 Dialogo entre minums P1

Tu me prometiste que todo estaría bien recuerdas?  
No me importa una mierda! Tu maldito perdedor!  
No me importa a una mierda...  
No me importa!  
No...te vayas y me dejes !

-Hiroki ! Despierta maldición! Despierta!  
Tu sabes que pelearme será en vano Kamijou . Tarde o temprano todos te dejan sólo . Así es como has vivido toda tu vida! Nadie puede quedarse para siempre !  
-Hiroki ! Hiroki! Basta! Sujétenlo!  
-yo te mate ! Maldito idiota!  
Se que estas roto Kamijou lo se...

El problema  
Abro los ojos y cuatro sujetos vestidos de negro me tienen sujeto completamente, me siento adolorido y la cabeza me estalla!  
-Suéltenlo ! -dice su voz aterciopelada y trato de ubicar en la habitación la voz a esos ojos violeta a la que pertenecen.  
Akihiko está parado al frente de mi cama con un gesto de preocupación y un cigarro en la mano.  
-Akihiko ! Que sucedió?  
-te pusiste histérico Hiroki , gritabas cosas sin sentido y comenzaste a golpearte de manera brutal . Relájate traeré a una enfermera y ella te revisara.  
-no por favor! Basta de revisiones!  
-no te estoy consultando Hiroki , o cooperas o le digo a la guardia Usami que te obligue!-dice con un tono de enfado. Acto seguido entran dos enfermeras y los hombres de traje salen por la puerta.  
Ellas comienzan a desnudarme y les paro en seco .  
-al menos podrías retirarte Akihiko estas mujeres quieren encuerarme en frente tuyo.  
-Hiroki idiota , acaso olvidas que te conozco completito?! Desde la cabeza hasta los pies!  
Los colores se me han subido al rostro pero las mueres ni se han inmutado.  
-cállate tonto!  
-además quién crees que te puso ese pijama?! Eres bastante grosero , pero no permitiría que nadie más te tocara!  
Sin darme cuenta me han dejado en paños menores frente a el. Me siento avergonzado por saber que Akihiko me había visto desnudo nuevamente y más por mi terrible aspecto.  
Tengo amoratado el pecho y me duele , ellas comentan que seguramente fue ahí donde me había golpeado más fuerte y traen de un mueble de madera un frasco con un ungüento mientras la otra vuelve a tomar mis signos vitales .  
Tengo un poco de fiebre pero mi presión está bien.  
-yo le pondré el remedio-dice Akihiko - si es todo lo que se tiene que hacer , lo haré yo !  
-ah? -exclamo sorprendido.  
La enfermera obedientemente se lo extiende y le indica como hacerlo.  
Cuando terminan Akihiko les indica que salgan no sí antes una de ellas acomodar mis almohadas muy amablemente.  
-recuesta te Hiroki .  
Lo hago y el toma entre sus manos ese ungüento y comienza a frotarlo ante mi mirada atónita.  
-Akihiko?  
-dime?  
-por que estas haciendo esto?  
-por que te golpeaste de manera brutal y es necesario para que tu cuerpo sane!  
Pffft que hombre tan exasperante! Por que se toma todo de forma tan literal!  
-no seas estúpido Akihiko !  
-entonces?  
-por que me trajiste aquí? Por que no me dejas ir?!  
-ah ?! Eso , por que le prometí a tu novio que te encontraría y te haría entrar en razón!  
-que? Jajajaja que cosas dices?  
Como demonios Nowaki dio con Akihiko?! Ese mocoso es más persistente que el mismo demonio!  
-digo lo que pasa Hiroki , tienes que ser razonable ese hombre se muere de amor por ti.  
Cuando se ha frotado suficiente sus manos para alcanzar una buena temperatura siento sí contacto en mi clavícula.  
-jajahA yo? Novio? Jajaja eres acaso imbécil?! Soy hombre!  
-eso no te impidió amarme alguna vez Hiroki y menos tratar de acostarte conmigo! Crees que podrías encontrar un espacio y algo de tiempo para ese hombre en tu corazón roto?  
Su pregunta me saca de mi zona de confort y me deja sin armas !  
-Akihiko! Yo...  
-Hiroki puedes contarme lo que sea! Te conozco tan bien que se que te estas quebrando de llevar esa carga en tu corazón tu sólo ! Pero si te dieras cuenta más allá de tu perspectiva sabrías que en este momento lo que más te hace falta es ...-dudo como tratando de recordar mientras sus manos frías masajeaban mis pectorales -... Nowaki !  
-Akihiko ! Estoy un dudo en la oscuridad, ese hombre , he tenido ese sueño desde hace más de lo que conozco a Nowaki ! Desde la adolescencia ... No se ! Supongo que siempre he sabido que algo no anda bien en mi cabeza y eso es el factor que hace que me aleje de la gente y al mismo tiempo quiera destacar. Le veía cada noche robando mi alma rota y fisgoneando ,durante la universidad le miraba por los pasillos , a veces me asustaba , a veces me fatigaba de huir de el , sabía que algo definitivamente no estaba bien ya que la frecuencia de verle aumentaba luego llego ese amor que sentí por ti y supongo alivió un poco la situación , aún estaba asustado pero tu siempre me hiciste sentir más alto de lo que tu eras! Siempre me dañas ánimos u estabas a mi lado , entonces ese hombre no se atrevía ni a aparecerse más que en mis sueños!  
Cuando me rechazaste llego ...-muy difícil de pronunciar su nombre -... Nowaki invadió mi mundo con su aroma a flores . Detestaba que se metiera hasta en lo más profundo de mi alma , tu rechazo fue contrarrestado con su invasión a propiedad ajena. Ningún sitio quedo limpio del paso de ese tifón . Creció como los tifones desde el interior y deformo todo , erupciónando su alegría y carisma cual volcán . Nowaki fluía en mi como una corriente poderosa que mataba todo desde adentro . Aún se que así es el , es su personalidad! Pero Akihiko esos lazos que formamos tu y yo e incluso los lazos indestructibles que Nowaki se empeñó en cimentar en mi no es suficiente para que me deje en paz! Hace más de seis años regreso primero a mi mente . Diciéndome que nada era eterno , primero sólo escuchaba su voz en mis sueños y luego de un tiempo pude materializarme en ellos me encontraba desnudo en la casa de mis padres , ni una luz encendida y platicábamos sobre la fugacidad de la existencia misma , supuse que no habría más ferocidad en su mirada pero eso cambió conforme el tiempo avanzo . Luego en mis pesadillas su silueta se comenzaba a dibujar sabía que no era bueno pero tenía a Nowaki conmigo y no lo arruinaría . Después todo sucedió muy rápido con mi ascenso en la universidad .y más grupos a mi cargó la presencia de Nowaki era fundamental en mi vida pero ese maldito hospital- una a una las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas y caigo en cuenta de que sus frías manos ya se encuentran en mi costado inferior , me duele , soy un imbécil ! Está vez he logrado lastimarme más! -Para mi la literatura siempre fue mi meta más importante antes de Nowaki llegase a mi vida , pero después de el , la única meta fue hacerle feliz y que se quedara a mi lado , pero ese hombre nunca dejo que mis miedos los ahuyentara el gran tifón! Aún así me esforcé por que debía que si Nowaki estaba conmigo nada malo podía suceder , el me cuidaría. Se que hablo como una mujer quejumbrosa pero así pensaba en ese entonces y aún lo pienso.  
Akihiko me mira desconcertado y me molesto ante ese gesto suyo. El se da cuenta y me dice;  
-Vaya! El pequeño Hiroki si que ha crecido ! -y masajea mi costado con más intensidad.  
-Ouch! Estúpido duele!  
-Pues es obvio tenías que pegar como orangután!  
-Akihiko ! -le muestro la lengua en un gesto serio e infantil y el sólo me sonríe -creo que fue hace cinco años que comenzó a hacerse más real su presencia.  
Suspiro y prosigo.  
-esa noche tuve un sueño , lo miraba ya de nuevo de pie en su forma física y el me decía que tarde o temprano me quedaría sin nada . Que mi vida era sólo la breve importancia de un caprichoso momento y que Nowaki se iría dejándome en soledad. Me resistía a continuar escuchando cosas tan desagradables , cuando el me dijo que tenía un presente para mi. De su ...-que me pasa me tiembla el cuerpo ? Tan sólo recordar esa horrible visión- ... De... De su mano ...derecha , que... Escondía tras de su... Espalda ... Saco-no puedo continuar mis nervios están al borde del colapso y Akihiko se da cuenta , se limpia las manos con una toalla perfumada que hay a un costado y me pega a su pecho  
-tranquilo Hiroki ! Si no estas preparado ...  
Le interrumpo exaltado.  
-El tenía su cabeza! Tenía la cabeza de Nowaki ! Nowaki estaba muerto!  
Le aparto de mi bruscamente y me hago un ovillo .  
-Nowaki está muerto yo le mate , Akihiko yo le mate!  
Escondo la mirada y como si se tratase de una presa mi llanto corre como la corriente liberada .  
Siento sus brazos de nuevo alrededor mío , sus manos frías ! Ese es Akihiko .  
-tranquilo Hiroki tu sabes que no es real ! Vamos respira.  
En mi aturdimiento escucho su voz calmada y trato de acompasar mi respiración.  
-vamos Hiroki dame una razón para creer que puedes controlar tu paz! Sonríe , vamos sonríeme!  
Logro calmarme , tengo que hacerlo y en algún punto sin saber como lo logro.  
-respira ! Respira !  
-Akihiko ! -digo entre respiraciones.  
-sabes que eso que tu mente te muestra no es real verdad? Lo sabes?  
Le miro con confusión .  
-sabes que Nowaki está vivo y sabes que está bien! Lo sabes Hiroki ? Tu lo viste y escapaste de el!  
-Nowaki -mi mente se llena de su rostro pero se que necesito escucharle- Akihiko necesito escucharle , saber que está bien ! Si su voz me pierdo Akihiko , llámale por favor , llámale , sin su voz doy pena , detesto esta escena , llámale Akihiko , llámale a Nowaki !  
Le exijo llorando y el saca sí teléfono .  
-no! De ahí no ! De otro no se, te lo ruego que no sepa donde estoy!  
El manda traer el teléfono particular de apartamento.  
-el número de este lugar está clasificado como privado no aparecerá en su celular , está bien?  
-si ...  
-Entonces primero cálmate respira hondo y trata de calamarte Hiroki.

Comienzo a pensar que estoy estúpido o algo a así , como ser valiente y hablarle cuando temo escuchar su voz .  
Me voy calmando a pasos lentos , seré valiente. Necesito escuchar que está con vida ! Su respiración y su voz .  
-listo?  
Afirmo con la cabeza y Akihiko comienza a marcar. Me alcanza el aparato y escucho el tono una vez ... Dos veces... Vamos Nowaki !  
-si habla Nowaki!  
Silencio...  
-bueno? Bueno? Me escucha?  
Me tiemblan las manos mi cabeza se sume en un humo denso . Por qué no puedo hablar , maldición Hiroki se valiente!  
-bueno?  
En un atisbo de voz que apenas se escucha contesto.  
-Nowaki ? Soy yo!  
El exclama sorprendido .  
-Ah? Hiro-san? ! Hiro-san donde estas?  
No puedo seguir hablando . La voz simplemente no sale .  
-Hiro-san! Hiro-san ! Por favor contéstame ! -su voz cambia a desesperada , como si al hablarle le estuviera rompiendo los huesos.  
-mi amor contesta por favor ! -ruega el. -contesta!  
Escucho como comienza a llorar! Que he hecho!? En mi estúpido egoísmo le llame para sentirme bien yo sin contar que el se tornaría completamente mal.  
-sólo llame para asegurarme que estas bien pero eso es todo  
-Hiro-san! No cuelgues por favor ! No ! No estoy bien! Me estoy muriendo ! Hiro-san regresa por favor . Tu sabes que haría lo que sea por ti! Es verdad! Lo sabes! Por favor ! Sabes que te amo tanto! -decía incontrolable y destrozado.  
-Nowaki ...-repuse lentamente -escúchame . Lamento haberte dejado !  
Se escuchaba que trataba de ocultar su llanto tapándolo con la boca .  
-Nowaki . Siento mucho lo que te hice y más por que se que destruí nuestra confianza pero debes darte por vencido en esta pelea , no hay más oportunidades para mi. No puedo regresar a tu lado . No sería justo atarte a una vida así.  
Su voz con coraje contesta  
\- por quién demonios me tomas Hiroki! Justo? Que sabes de justicia , me has abandonado! Me alejas sin darme una oportunidad siquiera . Dices date por vencido , no hay segundas oportunidades , y entonces? Tu no me crees pero si pudiera sacarte esa maldita enfermedad y tragármela lo haría sin pensarlo ! Dices que no es justo atarme a una vida así , te tengo noticias ya estoy más que atado a ti! Estoy hundido en Hiro -san ! Estas tan dentro que si te saco me muero ! Así que te ruego no te vayas y me dejes a ciegas! Se que estas roto pero ...  
-lo siento Nowaki fue un error haberte llamado yo...  
Lo último que le escuche gritar a través de la bocina fue:  
-Por favor no me cuelgues!  
Cuelgo.  
Busco a Akihiko a tientas y el toma mi mano. Su contacto frío ya no me es relevante , cometí un error muy grave , he herido a Nowaki al hacer esa llamada y ya no puedo llorar . Akihiko me dice.  
-deja que te vista y te recuestas a descansar .  
No puedo decir una palabra . Se que lo que veo no es real , Nowaki está vivo , su cabeza no se balancea de la mano de ese asesino pero su corazón? Cuanto puedo aplastarlo antes de que se rompa? Cuando Akihiko termina de vestirme me da un ligero empujón y caigo en el almohadón . No puedo sentir más que esa rabia que me corroe .  
Jajajaja , esa es su risa , es su estúpida risa.  
-has visto Kamijou ? Lo heriste? ... Heriste a tu preciado Nowaki . Niegas que yo le haya matado pero tu lo heriste!  
-déjame ! No puedes hablarme! -le grito .  
-el dolor está de nuevo aquí Kamijou! Hecha le un vistazo , está alrededor de ti ... Jajajajaj tu pensaste que debías estar confundido no? Es un tifón que te va a destruir! -me alza la voz-tu puedes correr pero no esconderte ! -su estridente voz resuena en mi cabeza-Kamijou te estas suicidando lentamente.  
Una luz intensa brilla y miro su silueta recortada contra esta. Le veo avanzar hacia mi a una velocidad enorme.  
-te matare !  
Me le voy a golpes , no soporto tanta arrogancia!  
-que lindo ángel caído pero no te servirá de nada Kamijou -dice- ahora está en tu cerebro , está avalancha te va a sofocar !  
Me toma de la ropa y comienza a golpearme el pecho justo donde están los moretones y luego la cara , lo azoto contra el piso y rodamos hasta que quedo arriba de el y de pronto hecha todo mi peso hacia atrás y con una mano tomar cuello y con la otra me da de bofetadas .  
-Kamijou ! Kamijou! Siempre tan petulante , tratas de herirme? Si tu me hieres ... Sabes lo que pasara!  
No puedo zafarme hasta que por alguna razón el me voltea en un movimiento rápido , baja mi pantalón y dice :  
-está vez te salvo Akihiko , la próxima quién sabe.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos siento ese dolor que atraviesa mi trasero y el ardor . El ahora se encuentra frente a mi , me dedica una sonrisa enorme y me dice .  
-eres una molestia Kamijou , y por eso siempre estarás sólo. Nadie gusta de las personas que son incapaces de ser felices con ellas mismas.  
Se desvanece ...  
Siento un efecto de pesadez en cada parte de mi cuerpo. No puedo más ! Incluso mis labios se abren levemente dejando escapar un ligero rastro de baba.  
-suban lo a la cama!  
Su voz... Se quien es... Es Akihiko !  
Akihiko está aquí!  
No estoy sólo!  
Me depositan en la cama suavemente , lo sé por que lo siento, Akihiko me arropa y acaricia mi cabello .  
-al parecer no te paso nada malo, pudimos evitarlo - dice -Hiroki cada vez que yo asciendo tu caes... Como es posible eso?  
Tato de articular palabras , pero sólo balbuceó incoherentemente .  
-shhhh descansa ! Ha sido demasiado para tu frágil corazón !  
Su mirada parece más un gesto de lástima .  
-shhhh-canturrea para mi- descansa Hiroki ! Descansa .  
Una mancha borrosa aparece a su lado , una mancha blanca .  
Siento como levanta mi cabeza y me acomoda una toalla bajo el mentón.  
\- tranquilo así no te babearás todo ! Tranquilo! -su voz es tan dulce a mis adormecidos sentidos .  
Sin poder evitarlo me sumo en un sueño . Nowaki está frente afrente con ese maldito asesino pero parecen demasiado cercanos toca su mejilla , la acaricia.  
Yo me encuentro inmóvil y trato de gritar pero me es imposible , parezco más un fisgón que un espectador .  
Mi dedo meñique me arde siento ese calor que quema y miro que tiene un hilo rojo atado a el en un extremo y el otro está atado al dedo meñique de Nowaki .  
" ya estoy más que atado a ti! Estoy hundido en Hiro -san ! Estas tan dentro que si te saco me muero "  
El voltea y me mira .  
-ves Kamijou como si lo vas a matar!  
Aterrado


	9. Cap 9 Un Halloween aterrador!

-no me hiere? Tu quieres sentir lo que siento? Tu quieres saber que no me duele? Hiro -san quiero enloquecer contigo ! Dices que no me quieres herir pero ves como estoy de mal? Me muero! Si tan sólo pudiera ... Tanto odio para lo que una vez fue amor? Dime por favor Hiro-san que aún el " nosotros" importa !  
Abren de golpe la puerta .  
-Nowaki ! Estas listo para mañana ? Dijiste que cocinarías cosas...  
-superior!  
Me ha tomado por sorpresa y seguro luzco espantoso !  
-Nowaki? Qué pasa?  
-discúlpeme superior ahorita no puedo responderle eso...  
-es por Hiroki verdad?  
Su nombre . Este es el punto de solamente escuchar su nombre me derrumba y me cubro la cara de vergüenza.  
-que paso Nowaki?  
No puedo detener el llanto y el acerca una silla a mi escritorio y comienza a frotar mi espalda.  
-ya Nowaki ... Sólo tranquilízate.  
Trato de calmarme pero me está costando muchisisisisimo.  
Cuando por fin tomó una larga bocanada de aire le digo con voz entrecortada.  
-el... Me ha llamado por teléfono.

Hay ponche de frutillas y manzanas envenenadas flotando en el , un pastel con forma de ataúd bocadillos de arroz de fantasmas y algunos calamares de salchicha malignos . Gelatinas de mounstro de todos los colores y espeluznantes brujas de chocolate, junto a las galletas con forma de gato negro .  
Tenemos demás cedía de espagueti y unas lindas frituras de Hombre lobo ! Y muchas ,muchas cosas más.  
Todo el mundo ayudo a decorar el lobby frontal del jardín de atrás . Espectros , brujas , fantasmas , calaveras , zombies , vampiros y todos los personajes de la época están aquí. Todos están aquí. Decidimos que la fiesta de Halloween fuera aproximadamente de las cinco de la tarde a las ocho originalmente habíamos decidido seria en la mañana pero Nowaki tenía su descanso al día siguiente . Así que se pudo traspasar a la tarde .  
Se inaugura la fiesta a las cinco en punto ,esta casi todo el personal y también muchos de los pacientes, de los familiares había algunos ausentes pero el ambiente se siente de maravilla todos disfrutan enormemente .  
Nowaki luce esa enorme sonrisa ... Falsa! Esta destrozado desde ayer que ese loco idiota y molesto llamado Kamijou Hiroki le había contactado. Y aún destrozado el sonríe para sus pacientes...Nowaki! Eres muy joven para estar tan herido!  
Nadie le hace el feo a la comida de Nowaki ni la de Misaki -chan el cual se ve tan lindo en su disfraz de oso teddy que me lo quiero comer a mordidas! Haruhiko -san se ve aterrador por su parte. Trae un tuxedo negro con un corbatín de moño guantes blancos y unas orejas de conejo , que en realidad le deja ver muy galante y apuesto pero esa cara da terror , es como si quisiera matarnos a todos por que Misaki -chan lo haya disfrazado de esa manera . En tanto Misaki -chan ni en cuenta de el pésimo humor de Haruhiko -san , escuche que no quería asistir disfrazado , al parecer estaba en un momento de cordura pero...  
MISAKI y HARUHIKO  
-definitivamente no iré!  
-Haruhiko -san debemos ir. Nowaki-san ha preparado esto especialmente para que te diviertas ! Y no podemos negarnos!  
-me niego! No hay ley que me lo prohíba!  
-awww si te niegas se acabo !  
-eh? Que se acabo!  
-no vendré más a verte me escuchaste... No es como que me sobre el tiempo!  
-... Misaki ... Siento quitarte el tiempo...  
-ah ! Perdona Haruhiko-san no quise decir eso es sólo que en verdad siempre te la pasas diciendo que me darías lo que quisiera y en verdad quiero ir! Yo ayude a planear esto y en verdad es algo que quiero hacer y que Haruhiko-san vaya conmigo-sonrisa tímida de Misaki .  
-como en una cita?  
-eh? Cita? No...  
-está bien Misaki , tendremos una cita ! Si eso es lo que deseas!  
-no Haruhiko-san yo no dije eso!  
\- sólo que no tengo un disfraz...  
-ah no te preocupes Usagi-san los traerá al rato... Pero no es una cita eh?  
-tengo sueño despierta me una hora antes de que sea nuestra cita !  
-que no es una cita ! Y no tienes sueño sólo estas evitándome ! Haruhiko-san!  
Un par de horas después al ver un disfraz de oso talla small y un tuxedo negro con sus complementos y unas orejas de conejo y bigotitos .

-Usagi -san no entiendo por que...!  
-maldito Akihiko!  
-supongo tu serás el conejo y yo el oso aunque esto me parece demasiado sospechoso ... Seguro es otra de sus perversiones .  
Cara de Haruhiko aterradora y toda un aura maligna flota alrededor .  
-Haruhiko -san estas bien?  
-si , vámonos ! La cita comienza a las cinco no?  
-que no es una citaaaaaa!  
-Misaki?  
-ah? Que pasa?  
-elijeme !  
Misaki le toma por el brazo a un Haruhiko enfadado e internamente muy feliz por su "cita"  
Si hay alguien llamándome ... El es el único .

-ah superior ! Espléndida fiesta , pero no hemos visto a Nowaki -san. , sabe donde pudo ir?  
-aw fue a atender una llamada de un médico adscrito, pero como se la están pasando? Haruhiko-san se le ve muy apuesto eh?  
Ese hombre me mira con ojos de pistola ... Habré dicho algo malo? Está gruñendo me?  
-Ajajajjaja verdad que si? Bueno nosotros vamos a concursar en el reto de comer una bola de arroz sin usar las manos . Permiso.  
Se alejan mientras que escucho como Misaki-chan. Regaña a Haruhiko -san por gruñirme y me río en voz baja . Misaki-chan es encantador y a veces su carácter no es tan blando.  
Camino hacia la galera y veo a otros pacientes felices que se ven disfrutan el festejo de Halloween . Me parece que esos frente al ventanal son el León cobarde de oz y Dorothy?  
Jajaja me muero de la risa, pero si son Kaoru-san y su jefe? Jajaja mira que venir disfrazados de esa manera , acaso es burla para Kaoru -san. Sabía que eran raros pero se me antojan bastante lindos también . Vaya si que hay gente interesante en este lugar , una de las razones por la que estudie psiquiatría. Una de tantas que conseguí en el camino.  
ISAKA y ASAHINA  
-maldito seas Asahina no pudiste conseguir algo mejor ?  
-lo siento Isaka-san , desde aquí coordinar los eventos no me es tan fácil pero puedes despedirme si deseas!  
-tonto! Deseó pegarte no despedirte.  
-necesito conseguir otro disfraz, no puedo vestir de Dorothy!  
-por que no ? Te verías absolutamente bien!  
-aw ! No sabía que tenías esos fetiches maldito depravado!  
-no lo sabía yo tampoco Isaka-san !disculpa!  
-me exasperas! Donde crees que pueda conseguir otro disfraz a esta hora?  
-en ninguna parte!  
-idiota! No me estas ayudando !  
-disculpa!  
-deja de disculparte , Tsk que remedió !  
Se ponen sus disfraces .  
-Jajajajaja Asahina , eres como un chiste muy cruel con ese disfraz del León cobarde de Oz jajaja me matas de la risa. Asahina?  
Lo empuja a la cama y comienza a besar el cuello de Isaka , le quita el mandil blanco y desabotona su vestido azul de la parte del pecho.  
-Asahina la fiesta se inaugura a las cin... Ahhh? No ! Que haces!  
Sube su vestido y le toma de las manos baja la parte del disfraz de abajo que serían los calzones largos y después la ropa interior de Isaka , separa sus piernas y comienza a acariciar su sexo .  
-Asahina basta! Por favor ! Ahhh! No pares .  
Asahina le calla a con un beso sofocante mientras con su mano busca su entrada , Isaka está bastante lubricado para ese entonces y dos dedos le penetran , gime pero ese gemido es sofocado por otro beso . Una y otra vez hasta que el tercer dedo masajea su entrada y ese se revuelca de placer , Asahina saca los dedos y se va hacia su sexo rápidamente y en movimientos rápidos hace que este se venga. Lo deja tendido y exhausto .  
-ves Isaka-san he encontrado mi valor como en el cuento de Oz .  
Sonrisa encantadora  
-ah! Maldito Asahina! Espera que me reponga.  
-creo que este traje me va a la perfección!  
\- si no estuvieras drogado para poder salir te golpearía!  
Suspiro  
Esta noche somos amantes ... Pero mañana diremos adiós!

-La fiesta está maravillosa doctor ! Simplemente maravillosa!  
Esos bocados de surimi son excelentes quién los hizo?  
-ah Isaka -san , que bueno que le gustaron , los hizo Nowaki-san!  
-Pfffft -escupe la bebida.  
-jajahA cuidado Isaka-san! Jajajaj se les ve muy bien con esos disfraces. Son del cuento de Oz cierto?  
-si , si , sólo que yo no pude conseguir uno mejor.  
-pero a Kaoru -san se le ve perfecto.  
Le dedico una sonrisa a Kaoru-san y este da un paso hacia atrás , aún con el medicamento teme a cualquier gesto o expresión . En realidad si es un León cobarde.  
-Bueno . Bueno sigan disfrutando la fiesta de Halloween!  
Me alejó y sigo buscando a Nowaki .  
Salgo del lobby y justo en la esquina izquierda los úbico bailando tímidamente, justo en el rincón más obscuro, como si tratasen de ocultar lo obvio ante todos! Sin duda están enamorados ! Sus disfraces son espléndidos! El sensei trae un smoking negro con corbata larga y dorada y un prendedor de reloj de engranes en el bolsillo ,su cabello luce un poco revuelto bajo ese sombrero de copa con cintas de colores violáceos amarillas y carmines que destacan que es un personaje de el país de las maravillas . Sin duda un sombrero bastante loco , el pequeño rubio al que sujeta por la cintura , del que sólo se que es tremendamente colérico es la viva imagen de la reina roja ... Usa un vestido amplio con base de algo parecido al tul con unos vuelos bien rizados color rojo con negro y pareciese que se esforzó mucho en entrar en un corsé que milagrosamente no le cuelga mucho en lo que al pecho debería . El corsé está exquisitamente retocado con unas rosas carmines y blancas . Lleva puesto unos guantes que tienen los cuatro emblemas de las cartas ; los corazones y los diamantes en sus dos versiones de color. Por último su cabeza fue adornada con una diminuta corona estiló inglés.  
Los observo bailar entre las sombras ...

MIYAGI y SHINOBU  
Un día antes  
-no llegaras a tiempo , y si no llegas estaré triste !  
-ya estas triste mocoso de cualquier forma te lo he prometido , y aquí estaré . Sabes de sobra que no puedo perder esta oportunidad de regresar a la universidad ... Es por ambos!  
-es cierto... De cualquier forma no quería ir!  
-Shinobu! Me has hecho el menos caso! Aprende a escuchar a tus mayores!  
Shinobu comienza a silbar .  
La mañana de la fiesta.  
-por que esa cara Shinobu-chan?  
-Miyagi no va a venir y no quiero ir a la fiesta Nowaki ! Los Halloween son estúpidos !  
-El sensei me dijo que si vendría!  
-Miyagi está tratando de encontrar un trabajo más redituable ,supongo que primero son las obligaciones !  
-Shinobu . No te preocupes se que el sensei llegara!  
-además de cualquier manera no iré !  
-por ?  
-es estúpido!  
-por?  
-por que lo es! Además tampoco tengo un disfraz ! Miyagi no tiene para comprarlos !  
-se pueden rentar !  
-eso es sucio !  
-la gente común lo hace todo el tiempo.  
\- no quiero un disfraz rentado ! Los Halloween son estúpidos ! A quién se le ocurrió semejante estupidez Nowaki ?  
-a mi !  
Sonrisa encantadora de Nowaki  
-ah ! Lo siento!  
-descuida!  
-de cualquier manera no iré!  
Una hora antes de la inauguración de la fiesta.  
Miyagi encuentra a Shinobu dormido a profundidad con los ojos rojos en los párpados .  
-eh! Mocoso que haces durmiendo . La fiesta está por comenzar!  
-ah- frota sus ojos- que quieres viejo estaba durmiendo !  
Shinobu ve un paquete a sus pies para el y ve a Miyagi vestido como el sombrerero loco.  
\- que ... Que es esto?  
-ábrelo! Seguro lloraste otra vez!  
Shinobu saca un vestido , un corsé, una corona y los guantes.  
-no ... No entiendo! Que es?  
-una bomba anti mocosos terroristas! -ríe- que va a ser? Es tu disfraz !  
-mi? Mi disfraz?  
-si supuse que no querrías usar uno rentado por asco a que lo uso alguien más así que mande a hacer estos desde que notificaron lo de la fiesta , anda ponte lo!  
-ah?  
-por que lloras ?  
-Miyagi !  
Se le va encima a Miyagi y lo derriba.  
-y ahora ? Que? No te gustó?  
-Miyagi me haces muy feliz! No es que no quiera uno rentado por asco pero , si no por que no podría tenerlo de recuerdo conmigo de algo que viví contigo! Pero este disfraz de Alicia es hermoso!  
-ehhh? Alicia?  
-si? Es el disfraz de Alicia en el país de las maravillas no?  
-si , de hecho pero...  
Shinobu cae en cuanta del disfraz  
-maldito anciano ! Como que la reina roja? Te cortare la cabeza!

El sensei se ha percatado de mi presencia y pega al Rubio más a su pecho , se nota que están enamorados , le saludo con un ademán de inclinación y este me devuelve el saludo y continúa bailando .  
El amor sin duda es un loco sin cabeza.

NOWAKI. Sin HIROKI  
La fiesta fue todo un éxito acabo temprano y todo el mundo se divirtió , incluso se propuso repetirla el próximo año. Nowaki se mantuvo en su oficina escondido casi todo el tiempo tuve que ir a sacarlo de ahí a fuerzas , se le miraba que había vuelo a llorar , no se como no se le secan los ojos a ese hombre.  
Decidí que saliéramos a tomar después de ello, Nowaki no quería pero le convencí de que era su turno de cuidarme . Al principio se negó a tomarse una conmigo pero le convencí a punta de chantajes y supongo la situación con Hiroki hizo que volviera a descontrolarse , lo llevo a su apartamento apenas consciente .  
Cuando por fin llegamos ya no responde , lo meto en la cama, sus ojos parecen agotados por el llanto , le quitó los zapatos y le miro de una manera diferente. El parece moverse y dice en voz baja..., Hiro-san... No te vayas!  
Hasta sus sueños le dedica . Me frustro bastante y me acerco a el me siento cerca de la cabecera de su cama y paso mi mano por su cabellos y sigo hasta sus labios . Mi pulgar juega un poco con ellos .  
Luego mi mano sigue su camino hasta su pecho y luego a su pantalón . Toca el botón y con una habilidad impresionante le desabotona . Meto mi mano y encuentro su ropa interior , pienso que es una maldita interferencia. Le meto la mano y encuentro mi objetivo. Su sexo!  
Me acerco a su rostro y le digo con voz suave  
-Nowaki? Estas despierto?  
El sólo balbucea algo y continúa dormido.  
Me paro y me dirijo hacia su pantalón le tomó las caderas suavemente y comienzo a bajárselo con todo y ropa interior .  
Levantó sus largas piernas y lo libero de ambos , los doblo con cuidado y los pongo a un lado.  
Separo sus piernas con sumo cuidado y comienzo a besarle desde la punta de los pies hacia arriba . Lo deseó tanto que ya estoy más que duro!  
Cuando llego a sus deliciosos muslos se estremece y trata de despertarse .  
-su.. Perior!  
-shhhh, shhhh Nowaki no pasa nada!  
Cae de nuevo en sus sueños y se voltea dejando su trasero a mi disposición .  
-perfecto! Eres mío!  
Regreso a sentarme cerca de su cabecera y el duerme como un bebe . Miro todo su cuarto con detenimiento, ahí están sus libros , sus fotos , por que Nowaki conserva todas sus cosas en ese estado de inmutación?  
Eso me enoja!  
Le paso mi mano por su trasero acariciándole suavemente le subo un poco la camisa y el suéter para tocar su espalda y le beso la espalda .  
El gime por lo bajó sin despertar , me acerco a su oído y le hablo quedamente.  
-Nowaki ... Creo que te amo.  
El suspira entre sueños y prosigo.  
-déjame ayudarte a borrar el recuerdo de Hiroki!  
Bajó hasta su trasero le abro las piernas lo más que puedo y le separó las nalgas. Beso su entrada una y otra vez y siento como el comienza a contorsionar las piernas .  
Se que no está consciente por lo que bebió pero me siento poco retribuido .  
Continuo hasta que el intenta liberarse de mi beso que lo ha hecho dilatarse un poco.  
Levantó su cadera para tener una mejor vista de su entrada y acerco mi vista a ella que parece completamente lubricada .Quiero conocerle completamente . Le mido bien y le introduzco un par de dedos y comienzo a masajear su respiración se agita , yo en tanto estoy que exploto!  
-Hiro-san! -susurra.

Que ha dicho?

-Hiro -san!  
Una vez más?!  
-Nowaki soy yo . -le aclaro - Nowaki soy...  
-Hiro-san ...te amo!  
Saco mis dedos completamente húmedos de el y acomodó su pelvis de nuevo en la cama . Incluso mi erección se ha apagado. Le volteó boca arriba y Levanto sus piernas para vestirle rápidamente , este sólo se queja un poco. Que estúpido soy? Primero su ropa interior luego una pijama .  
El se revuelve un poco entre las cobijas y le arropo como se le arropa a los bebés , para que no pasen frío. Me siento de nuevo cerca de su cabecera y miro su rostro! Es claro lo que sucedió aquí!  
Fui rechazado !  
-Hiro-san... -dice una vez más.  
Le acaricio la mejilla. El truena la boca tiernamente un par de veces y dice.  
-Hiro-san ... Se que mi lugar ... Es junto a...ti.  
-shhhh! Duerme amor mío! Duerme ! Mañana seremos los de antes...

Me quedo la noche entera observando le , no soy un hombre que llora y además nunca me habían gustado los hombre pero Nowaki es ... El es diferente , es un verdadero tifón , que arrasa conmigo!  
Me marcho por la madrugada amado a mi colega y odiando. Kamijou Hiroki.  
Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos.


	10. Cap10 Dialogo entre minimums P2

-Superior!que bueno que lo encuentro lo estaba buscando !  
\- ah? Nowaki... Que pasa?  
-Ahhh!-retomo el aliento-ah! Quería agradecerle!  
-por?  
-ah bueno es que se supone que yo era el que debía cuidarle el otro día! Y bueno otra vez usted término cuidándome! Me siento muy apenado superior.  
-jajajaja Nowaki ... Sólo era eso? No te preocupes jaja me estoy acostumbrando a perder contigo !  
-ah? Que vergüenza ! Discúlpeme por favor!  
-Nowaki , no importa me conformo con que estés bien y sonrías !  
El se acerca demasiado a mi rostro.  
-además te ves encantador cuando duermes -dice con un tono de voz bajo que me hace sonrojar -aunque tus sueños se los dediques a Hiroki !  
-ah? Acaso he dicho algo mientras duermo?  
-ah no , sólo estoy suponiendo! Jajaa -me guiña el ojo.  
-superior ?  
-dime!  
-a que hora se fue ?... Es que no recuerdo nada!  
-en cuanto te deje en la puerta de tu departamento ! Oye aún me debes pastel de arroz eh?  
Afirmo con un " Hai" y se va a una reunión muy importante con el adscrito .  
Se que hoy vendrá el papa de Haruhiko-san a tratar algo muy importante sobre su hijo.  
El superior parece bastante triste desde la fiesta . Espero no tenga problemas con su esposa pero siento que está vez me toca ayudarle .

No se cuanto ha pasado , ya no tengo idea del tiempo o espacio antes de todo esto. Lo extraño ... Nunca quise creerlo sólo tenía que...  
-Kamijou has sentido nostalgia?  
-eh?  
-nunca la he sentido!  
Su voz sonaba permanente en mi cabeza.  
-Kamijou ... Debes terminar con esto ! Quiero que lo que es todo , tu y yo! Uno a uno !  
quémalo Kamijou quémalo ! No tienes nada que temer , eres insignificante, estas desnudo , no te queda fe y...

Estoy asustado . Estoy asustado.

Lleva días en ese estado , no tengo ni la menor idea de que pasa por su mente ni se si seria tan buena idea cumplir mi palabra de no contactar a Nowaki.

Desde la ultima vez que estuvo consciente ese necio de Hiroki me saco a la fuerza la promesa de que el no escaparía si yo no le llevaba con Nowaki , pero cada dia esta peor , parece que es otro Hiroki .

Cuando éramos niños jamás imagine que le miraría así y debido a eso y al gran cariño que le tengo por ser un amigo muy intimo es que podría decirme preocupado en demasía por el.

Estaciono el deportivo y subo por el elevador espero este despierto , lo había dejado soñando pacíficamente en la cama . El ya había logrado lastimar a un miembro de la guardia Usami , algo bastante inusual ya que esta compuesta por auténticos personajes que tienen reconocimiento en artes marciales o de pela , un grupo de élite si se podría decir . De las mejores personas preparadas para combatir ante cualquiera , pero bueno no es que Hiroki no supiera eso . Y tampoco es que yo ignorase que el también sabe un poco de eso , pero ese día estaba realmente mal , se golpeo contra el marco de la puerta una y otra vez y cuando uno de los de la guardia Usami le intento detener , este le derribo mandándole directo contra un banco de madera . Otros dos le sujetaron por los brazos pero los mordió ferozmente y cuando uno de ellos cedió le tomo por el brazo y le hizo una llave de tal forma que casi le disloca la articulación. Un instante después tenia a cuatro miembro de la guardia Usami encima de el y fue solo entonces que pudieron sedarlo .

Desde ese día hubo que vigilarlo y tuvo demasiado ataques? Sera esa la palabra correcta?

Llego al apartamento y todo esta tranquilo aparentemente , han mandado dos miembros mas a la guardia Usami .

-Donde esta el? – pregunto a una de las enfermeras que parece aterrada- Como esta?

\- Esta despierto Sr. Pero divaga!

\- Preparen te y algunos bocadillos .

Ella asiente y se retira .

Entro a la habitación y le veo tendido en la cama con los ojos abiertos pero perdido en sus pensamientos , acerco un banco de madera acolchado a su cama , me siento y enciendo un cigarro.

-Hiroki como te sientes?

El voltea a verme lentamente y sus ojos me parecen una suplica de tremenda tristeza.

-Mantengo mi poca cordura dentro de mi cabeza conforme los moretones amarillean y la hinchazón baja , Akihiko …. Lo lamento tanto!

Tomo su mano que incluso me parece un poco mas delgada y amoratada.

-Hiroki no seas tonto , aunque no lo parezca me preocupo ¡ Además no solo yo…

-No comiences Akihiko …. No puedo regresar a su lado . No puedo , Nowaki merece ser feliz y a mi lado solo conseguirá una vida de miseria. Mirame nada mas ¡ Ni siquiera puedo dejar de lastimarme…..

-Hiroki no creo se trate de lastimarte entiendes que necesitas ayuda profesional ? Al lado de Nowaki tendrías mas oportunidades de mejorar.

-Y si lo hago Akihiko? Si lo llego a lastimar? Peor aun si le mato?

-Hiroki tienes que discernir entre lo que es real y lo que no lo es! Tu sabes que nada de lo que pasa en tu cabeza es real!

-Tengo miedo Akihiko ….Me hundo en la tristeza , recuerdo todas las cosas que Nowaki dijo , como sus promesas y quiero verle pero luego escucho su voz y…

-Tomo el teléfono y se lo doy .

\- Toma ¡! Márcale! Habla con el , esta bien si no le quieres ver en persona pero márcale y acaba con su sufrimiento Hiroki y con el tuyo también! Mátalo en la peor de las muerte , pero mátalo ya!

Hiroki me mira con ojos enormes y brillosos y unas lagrimas enormes corren por sus mejillas , le arrebato el teléfono y aprieto la tecla de remarcar. El esta aterrado y suena la voz de Nowaki. Con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas lo toma y dice en un tono de voz quedo.

\- Nowaki? Soy yo….

\- Hiro-san ¡! Mi amor ¡! Donde estas ?Por favor no me cuelgues ¡ Dime donde estas?

\- -Nowaki ….. Tengo algo que decirte…...

Se le corta la voz , su estado emocional es realmente deplorable , Hiroki se esta muriendo por dentro y no hallo la manera de ayudarle.

\- Hiro –san te lo ruego regresa te cuidar...-Hiroki le interrumpe.

\- Cuando sueño ... Yo... Sueño con tus labios Nowaki ,con tus besos, Nowaki te lo su... –suelta un sollozo- te lo...Nowaki.

\- Hiro-san! Te amo y nada de lo que me pidas así sea terminar o que te deje en paz y no te busque mas te lo puedo prometer y mucho menos cumplir... Hiro-san te amo y eso no cambiara . Te imploro que regreses a mi!

Hiroki no pronuncio una palabra solo se escuchaban sus sollozos y seguro Nowaki también los pudo escuchar .

\- No llores mi amor- le dijo una suave voz a través del teléfono – No llores , por que eso me destroza , mejor vuelve a mi!

Su pecho se agitaba violentamente y cuando comienza a hiperventilar le quito el aparato y cuelgo.

\- Hiroki piensa las cosas , mira como te pones? Tus ojos están muertos , no te has levantado de la cama en un mes y no duermes . Eres un desastre! Necesitas verle y lo sabes .

El se aferra a mi ropa y niega con la cabeza.

\- No! Akihiko ¡! No quiero lastimarle! Pero dices... – repone mientras trata de calmar su respiración- Que ha pasado un mes ?

\- Desde que te traje mas! Desde que estuviste consciente si . Llevabas mucho tiempo en crisis o sedado. Pareces un holocausto!

\- - Akihiko ¡- dice mas calmado y soltándose de mi- me siento cansado.

-Debes dormir entonces ...

-Te quedarías conmigo hasta que...

-Claro .

Le arropo mientras la enfermera trae los bocadillos y te pero con un ademan le hago salir de inmediato y obedece. Me dirijo al buro pequeño que esta a un lado y busco un titulo de entre los 6 que se encuentran apilados . es una compilación vieja de los poemas de Ryôta me acomodo a su lado le paso el brazo para que se sienta mas seguro y en una pagina al azar comienzo a leerle.

Nadie habló,  
el anfitrión, el huésped,  
los crisantemos blancos

Continua leyendo hasta que su respiración se acompasa y verifico mi sospecha, se ha dormido.

Al día siguiente voy a verle . Le encuentro de mejor apariencia y tomamos el te en la sala.

-Hiroki he pensado como ayudarte

Su mirada melancólica me dice que la esperanza se le ha agotado.

\- Te llevare a internarte en otro sitio ¡ Quieres que sea uno privado? Así será! Pero tienes que tratarte , no puedes seguir así! Si no quieres verle lo respeto pero tienes que ver por ti ¡!

-Akihiko! No gastes tu energía ni tu tiempo en mi . Las cosas no son tan sencillas . Es un punto de vista sofisticado lo que me propones pero ... Como saber que nada de lo que haga será real? O si lo es? Estoy medicado todo el tiempo, como estas tu?

Su corazón , se había roto!

-Entonces te piensas rendir? Que pretendes con eso!

\- No puedo pretender nada Akihiko , tengo que dejar de pretender... por el bien de Nowaki y el de todos, te pido mantengas tu palabra de no decirle nada a Nowaki y entonces puedes decidir que hacer conmigo.

No pude contenerme y estrelle mi mano contra su mejilla.

-Acaso eres idiota Hiroki? Hablas como si ya nada importase! Que clase de persona te convertiste ? El Hiroki que era mi amigo nunca se rindió, peleaba hasta el final. Acaso estas dispuesto a pasar tu vida entera encerrado donde te deje?

\- Por que no? Así no hago daño a nadie!

-Sabes que se pregunta el corazón de Nowaki a diario? " Pude haberle salvado?", "Eso hubiese sido traicionarle?" Hay allá afuera un hombre que daría su vida por ti, y que sin pensarlo te cambiaria el lugar , te ama y tu desechas tan fácil todo eso? Entonces esta bien que no regreses con el!- Le digo mientras me azoto en el sofá y enciendo un tabaco. Hiroki baja la mirada e intenta con todas sus fuerzas permanecer pasivo pero para el eso es algo poco controlable.

Mi molestia crece conforme su silencio se prolonga , no puedo tolerarle que se rinda . El mismo siempre se ha empeñado en molestarme con eso , cuando no quería mostrar mis escritos y me ocultaba , fue el , el que se empeño en que le dejara leerlos y en que siguiera con ellos. Ahora el se estaba rindiendo sin mas ni mas.

\- Entonces me parece bien Hiroki! Mañana me presento en tu casa y que tus padres se hagan cargo . No tengo mas que hacer!

\- Eh? Mis padres?

\- Yo me niego a ver como te pudres en tu miseria , no podría verte regodeándote en tu miseria , por que se que ese no eres tu! Si dejas que tus miedos hablen por ti ... entonces si estas perdido.

\- Akihiko! No entiendes...

Le interrumpo .

-Entender? Que debo de entender? La verdad es cierto ¡ Eres egoísta creo las relaciones de cualquier índole se tratan de compartir , pero no solo la felicidad y las cosas buenas ,compartir solo eso seria muy fácil ; no , también se trata de compartir las cosas malas esos momentos donde no puedes ser fuerte y crees desfallecer , por que entonces sabes que ahí esta esa persona , a tu lado, tomando tu mano , y esa carga se hace menos pesada. Esa voz que te alienta a no parar es la misma que te dice cuando estas sordo ante el mundo " Aquí estoy , todo va a estar bien" . Pero definitivamente tu no sabes de lo que hablo , ese pobre muchacho idiota que espera que regreses definitivamente ni siquiera te vale la pena , pobre diablo! Esperar que tu dejes de pensar en ti...

Enciendo otro cigarrillo y veo como su mirada cambia a furia y sus puños se crispan .

-No tienes idea de nada Akihiko , mi amor por Nowaki es lo que hace que me aleje ... No entiendes este silencio en el que me tengo que envolver . Nowaki es tan preciado que...

Le interrumpo secando una enorme bocanada de humo

-Que le tienes que destruir ? Es una buena forma de verlo!

Completamente en desesperación el se para de golpe y con los ojos abiertos de par en par me grita:

-Si estoy al lado de Nowaki yo podría matarle!

Un silencio abrumador se centra ente nosotros me reclino en el respaldo del asiento y cierro los ojos mientras le doy otra bocanada a mi tabaco.

-Si le abandonas también lo matas ¡ -Me enderezo y con la mirada fija en el repongo- Hiroki no pactes con tus miedos ni tu dolor , comprende la situación le estas castigando a el por tus miedos , creo definitivamente que ni en el peor estado de inconciencia podrías dañarle ...

El se deja caer de nuevo al sofá derrotado .

-Tu no viste como estaba su garganta de amoratada ... Yo lo iba a matar...

-Pero no lo hiciste. Algo en tu interior te detuvo y eso significa que las esperanzas de Nowaki tiene fundamento y te puedes curar .

-No soportaría que muriera!

\- Algún día pasara! – Digo mientras divago con la vista por la estancia- Pero no en tus manos , dime acaso que no le extrañas? Si me dices con valor en tus ojos que no le extrañas ...

El se lleva las manos a la cara encorvándose sobre sus rodillas

\- Cada día , cada minuto , cada respiración ... Estos años han sido un suplicio sin el ...

\- Hiroki ¡ Yo creo que se te acabaron las excusas para seguir huyendo!

El se incorpora lentamente y junta sus manos entre las rodillas.

-Akihiko ... De verdad crees que ...Bueno crees que ...?

Apago la colilla de tabaco me levanto y me siento a su lado , revuelvo su cabellos y este se sonroja molesto.

-Definitivamente creo que el estar cerca de la persona que amas te curaría , mira nada mas ... Ese hombre ya te ha salvado de varias no?

El se sonroja y muerde su labio inferior en señal de que ha sido descubierto.

-Hiroki ¡! Tienes que darte una oportunidad ...

El baja la vista tiernamente y solo se limita a asentir.

-Entonces? Quieres que le marque y le diga que venga por ti o quieres que te lleve?

El sacude la cabeza en señal de negación y retoma diciendo:

-Akihiko ... Puedo quedarme un poco mas? Luzco como un verdadero desastre!

Le dedico una sonrisa burlona

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras , aunque esos aires de vanidad no te los conocía... Te van muy bien!

-Akihiko idiota ¡ -Le escucho decir apenas audiblemente.

+++

Ha pasado un mes y casi es navidad, parece que casi se ha repuesto físicamente y los episodios han sido muy leves , al parecer la idea de reencontrarse con Nowaki le ha sentado de maravilla a tal punto que he podido disminuir el número de agentes de la guardia Usami . Hemos planeado que se internara la noche del 24 para sorprender a Nowaki , se me antoja bastante cursi pero al mismo tiempo supongo es un buen comienzo. He tratado de apoyarle lo más que puedo y eso me ha costado un poco de tiempo con Misaki para el cual ya tengo grandes y perversos planes para cuando Hiroki se interne. También he tenido que esquivar a Nowaki , el no se ha vuelto a presentar ante mi pero de cualquier forma pienso cumplirle mi palabra .

A decir verdad creo que hasta ahora todo va resultando según el plan incluso puedo confiar tanto en la determinación de Hiroki en recuperarse que incluso siento nos hemos vuelto más cercanos que antes. Ahora ya no hay barreras de amores no correspondidos ni cosas de ese estilo, solo quedo la amistad simple y pura .

-Quémalo ¡! Quémalo maldito cobarde!

\- Ya no mas! Ya no te temo!

-Kamijou ¡ Eres imbécil o que pretendes con esos aires de grandeza ? AL final de cuentas te quedaras solo!

-Cállate!

-Crees que Nowaki y su amor es para siempre... te diré que es para siempre , es este vacío implacable que vive dentro de ti. Eso es lo único real.

-Cállate ¡

-Puedes correr pero no esconderte Kamijou , para Akihiko eres solo una molestia y no mas, por eso te convenció de que te marcharas de su casa. Nadie quiere tratar con personas como tu , las personas tristes no le gustan a nadie!

Por que me vuelvo a sentir así? Nowaki ayúdame! Este no puede ser el final...


	11. Cap 11 Un niño perdido

Supongo Akihiko tiene razón ! Por más absurda e idealista que parezcan sus opiniones ... Al final lo único que nos ata es el amor.  
Desde ese día en que abrí los ojos y decidí tomar en cuanta lo que me decía mi corazón , me siento más emocionado. Con unas expectativas y ganas de curarme enormes! No puedo parar de pensar que en definitivamente si me curare! Puede sonar estúpido pero todos estos años al lado de Nowaki está maldita enfermedad nunca se manifestó , supongo que es por que al lado de Nowaki todo es nuevo y entre sus brazos nada puede salir mal . Supongo debo tener más de en los dos!  
-Kamijou eres una basura ! Quémalo todo! Antes de que ese todo te acabe consumiendo a ti!  
Ah? Esa voz! Maldición!  
-por favor desiste Kamijou ! O harás un fuego en el ático! Afuera ... Y sobrio  
-Nowaki desearía pudieras estar aquí dentro.  
-si blah blah bla ninguno otro se podría comparar con Nowaki! Aburres Kamijou quémalo!  
Una foto del rostro de Nowaki y lo veo incendiando todo . Clamo su nombre al viento , no hay otro !  
-no podría importarme menos Kamijou!

-  
-Nowaki no puedo sólo!  
Grita desesperado el superior.  
-lo siento superior , trato de darme prisa pero ...  
Un enfermero sale volando y va a dar contra el suelo.  
-ya no te quiero cerca! Aléjense !  
-Haruhiko -san por favor coopere!  
-maldición ! -dice el superior mientras Haruhiko-san le toma por el brazo y le retuerce.  
En el último intento desesperado por zafarse de los 4 hombres que le sujetan .  
Corro a más no poder y en un pésimo intento de acertar lo más posible doy un salto y me le voy encima haciendo que todos vayamos a dar contra el piso , y rápidamente le encajó la jeringa donde caiga tratando lo más posible de que sea un poco más abajo de su cadera.  
El pelea un poco más y luego se va calmando .  
-está vez te viste muy lento Nowaki, que demonios estabas pensando ?!-recrimina el superior mientras se levanta y revisa su brazo.  
-disculpe superior ! Está usted bien?!  
El ante-brazo tiene grabado la mano de Haruhiko-san este la ve y dice:  
-bueno pudo ser peor , pero estuvo a segundos de romperme el maldito brazo!  
Que horror por mis dudas y el aprecio que le tengo a Haruhiko-san casi causo un accidente .  
-pero quita esa cara Nowaki! Nada paso! Además si me hubiera roto el brazo ese hombre tu hubieras tenido que ir a cuidarme!  
-ah?  
-jajaja y esa sería una ventaja!  
-pero que cosas dice superior!  
-jajajaja son bromas ya sabes!  
Me sonrojo , el superior siempre dice ese tipo de cosas, aunque se que este sentimiento de culpa nadie me lo puede quitar , que clase de psiquiatra dudaría en un momento tan crucial . Como podría cuidar adecuadamente a Hiro -san si cometo esos errores tan estúpidos !  
-anda , anda Nowaki , ve a acabar tu papeleo y te pido reformules las dosis para Haruhiko -san ! Es indispensable adelantarnos al momento.  
-Hai!  
El personal coloca a Haruhiko -san en su cama y yo salgo con un sentimiento de culpa. Que debo hacer? Que haría si fuera Hiro-san?  
No creo podría manteen la ética , soy médico psiquiatra por una parte y por la otra soy familiar de un paciente. Como regirse con una dualidad de este tipo?  
Hace ya un par de semanas Haruhiko-san cayo en la peor crisis que se le ha visto!  
Todos sabían que era debido a la visita del presidente del grupo Usami el día después de la fiesta de Halloween . Y también sabían que había pasado a visitar a su hijo , estuvieron a solas aproximadamente cuarenta minutos tal ve un poco más . Desde ese día algo anduvo mal , Haruhiko-san no era el mismo , en su carácter se notaba que algo había pasado . No obedecía a nadie , siempre usualmente retaba al superior pero me hacia caso a mi , pero eso ya no estaba sucediendo , simplemente se comportaba como si fuese yo un extraño que le quisiera dañar y luego cuando recobraba la compostura me ignoraba una vez más. También lo que influyo severamente fue el hecho de que Misaki dejo de venir . Nadie se explicaba que pasaba . Eso sucedió de igual manera un par de días después de que el cambiara .  
Era un día de visita , Misaki no se había presentado a las anteriores , llevaba nueve días sin verle y ese día estaba tan ansioso . Yo fui a verle aproximadamente a las once de la mañana y el sólo me dedico una mirada.  
-verás como hoy si llega , seguro hay tráfico .  
El sólo gruño por lo bajó y continuo esperando durante todo el día algo que no sucedería, me sentí terriblemente culpable de alentar sus esperanzas.  
Al día siguiente reportaron una emergencia , Haruhiko-san se había vuelto loco , bueno por decirlo de alguna manera. No dejaba que lo tocasen actuando como un niño pequeño . Cuando llegue a la habitación lo vi en una esquina hecho un ovillo , desesperado .  
-Aléjate! -grito.  
Me agache y le mire detenidamente . En su mirada notaba algo diferente , era como si estuviera asustado de algo. Intente dialogar con el.  
-Haruhiko -san, que sucede ? Por que estas ahí sentado?  
-veté! Déjame! -grito y se colocó las manos en las orejas y comenzó a cantar una canción que sabía era un cuento muy popular para niños .  
Se me ocurrió que sería de ayuda un llavero que tenía en mi bolsillo con forma de perro y otro que le acompañaba con forma de gato . Ambos regalos de Hiro-san!  
Me senté por completo en el piso y les hice la señal al personal de que se alejaran un poco. Comencé a jugar con ellos haciéndoles bailar al ritmo de la canción que Haruhiko -san entonaba y algunos minutos después lo vi con los ojos puestos en los muñecos . Tenía esa expresión infantil , estaba entre sorprendido y maravillado y bajo las manos hasta el piso pero siguió cantando .  
Cuando acabo su canción , pude ver que me miraba con miedo y desconcierto , le extendí la mano y le ofrecí los muñecos.  
-te gustan?  
El asustado afirmo.  
-quieres que cantemos otra canción ? Si quieres ahora yo puedo cantar u tu hacerlos bailar!  
El extendió su mano para tratar de tocarlos pero se le notaba que estaba asustado.  
Comencé a cantar otra canción infantil y no era casualidad que se supiera la tomada entonces comenzó a jugar con los muñecos como si bailaran un vals .  
Cuando acabamos me vio con cara de "y ahora?"  
No sabía que había pasado pero Haruhiko-san estaba en una de sus peores crisis.  
-ahora a que quieres jugar? -le pregunte .  
El me miro con desconfianza .  
-tengo sed! -dijo  
-quieres agua?  
-no...-me esquivó la mirada y repuso- quiero leche achocolatada!  
-bien la traeré para ti Haruhiko-san!  
-no! No te vayas! -rogó y yo me sorprendí!  
-eh?  
-ellos me quieren hacer cosas -dijo señalado al personal .-no te vayas oni-chan!  
-oni-chan? -el afirmo y yo me quede pensando en como y de quedan era podría ser yo algún tipo de oni-chan para el. En primera por su edad y en segunda por su rango.-está bien Haruhiko-san , me quedare !  
-y jugaremos ? -complementó el.  
-y jugaremos ! Pero...-el frunció el seño- sube a la cama por favor ! Si te quedas en el puso te enfermarás!  
-primero que se vayan!  
Les pedí que trajeran leche achocolatada para dos y acepte que se fueran.  
El se levantó del piso y su enorme tamaño me tomó por sorpresa , de inmediato caí en cuenta , Haruhiko-san estaba totalmente aniñado.  
Reboto en la cama y se sentó escrutándome .  
-y bueno? donde estoy? Por que estoy aquí?  
Me deje caer en la cama y esto pareció divertir le.  
-no sabes donde estas Haruhiko-san?  
-por que me dices Haruhiko-san? Haruhiko! Sólo Haruhiko! Cuando cumpla 40 me llamarás Haruhiko-san! Pero por ahora... Cierto oni-chan cual es tu nombre?  
Haruhiko-san no sabía mi nombre ni donde estaba no que hacia ahí? Era como si su memoria se hubiera borrado .  
-soy Nowaki Kusama -le dije sonriendo.  
-Kusama-san?  
\- ah? Jajaja -me causo mucha risa su comentario.  
-de que ríes? -dijo algo molesto!  
-de nada de nada Haruhiko-san!  
-que es sólo Haruhiko!  
-está bien .. Haruhiko!  
-Kusama -san donde está mi papa y mi mama?  
-ah? Este pues no lo se supongo en casa!  
-no es esta mi casa verdad? Parece como un ...  
-es un hospital Haruhiko.  
Vi que si gesto infantil se tornó un poco amargo .  
-estoy enfermo?  
-si , sólo un poco , pero no te preocupes nada de cuidado.  
-mientes!  
-por? -repuse.  
-eso le dicen a las personas que van a morir!  
Me eche a reír a más no poder y le dije :  
-Haruhiko de donde sacas eso?  
-una vez lo vi en televisión, aunque fue hace tanto que no recuerdo .  
-hace tanto?  
-si, en casa no me permiten mirar la tv más que una vez por mes!  
-una vez... Por mes?  
El afirmo .  
-tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo con esos pasatiempos tan triviales dice mi padre. Si quiero ser el líder de la familia algún día tengo que prepararme desde hoy...  
Su mirada se envolvió en tristeza. Creí estar hablando con el Haruhiko-san que estuvo desde la raíz del problema.  
-pues aquí podrás mirar televisión!  
-eh? - dijo despistado -acaso no van a venir por mi?  
Tocaron la puerta y entro una enfermera con dos vasos de leche achocolatada. Vi el miedo en la cara de Haruhiko-san que se replegó hasta la cabecera de su cama.  
Me pare por la bandeja y le pedí se retirase . Ella acepto no sin antes comentarme que el superior acababa de ingresar a su turno y vendría a verle. Le pedí que le dijera que no entrara hasta que yo saliera y me permitiera cruzar unas palabras con el.  
Regrese al lado de Haruhiko-san que miro con curiosidad los vasos.  
-buuuuuu! No tienen crema batida ni una cereza !  
Me causo gracia tanto comportamiento infantil en un hombre maduro.  
-lo siento Haruhiko , hemos tenido que improvisar pero mañana las haré yo y te sorprenderás!  
Sus ojos se abrieron de la emoción y repuso:  
-en serio oni-chan? Y les pondrás chispas de colores?  
-Hai!  
Le di la suya y comienzo a sorber con gran entusiasmo.  
-bueno después de todo tampoco me puedo quejar , en casa no hay esto!  
-no bebés leche achocolatada?  
-a mi no me la permiten . A mi hermano si ...-dijo y su expresión se tornó dura- "el chocolate es malo , acelera a los niños " por eso no me permiten beber algo así.  
-pues aquí beberás toda la leche chocolatada que desees eh?  
El me miro fijamente y pareció reponerse del duro recuerdo de su vida en casa .  
-sip! -dijo más confiado.  
Jugamos otro rato más y vi que se quedaba dormido por fracciones de segundos.  
-Haruhiko! Duerme un rato!  
-no... No tengo sueño!  
Le empujé suavemente contra la cama y sus ojos se fueron cerrando.  
Le arrope y el sólo balbuceo  
-oni-chan ... No te vayas!  
Me senté a su lado hasta que note como entraba en un sueño profundo . Me pareció que las cosas se tornaban serias por un punto muchas veces la terapia hipnótica que habíamos tratado de usar con el no había funcionado ya fuera por cuestión de que no podíamos tenerlo suficiente tiempo en trance o por derivados aspectos y tenerlo así inducido en este estado podía resultar magnífico pero por otra parte Haruhiko -san debió haber sufrido un choque emocional muy fuerte para haber terminado así. Y definitivamente desconocía si se recuperaría . Le quite los muñecos de las manos y le arropé bien ! Un estruendo en la puerta me asusto , el superior la abría de golpe y le hice o una señal de silencio.  
Cuando salimos todo el personal que había visto la escena estaba afuera expectante incluido el médico adscrito.  
-los necesito en mi oficina a los dos-dijo seriamente.  
Lo seguimos hasta ese lugar en silencio . Llegamos y cada uno tomó su lugar .  
-me acabo de enterar del altercado de Usami-sama y bueno quiero que estén al tanto de todo , como saben desde la última visita de el presidente del grupo Usami han cambiado bastante las cosas . El vino a hablar con el director general del hospital y conmigo para informarnos que deseaba suspender cualquier tipo de visita hacia Usami-sama , debido a que ya no las creía pertinentes . Además de informar que su hijo quedaba permanente mente fuera de las empresas Usami en cualquiera de sus rangos . No significando eso que su estatus bajaría , no podemos olvidar que Usami Haruhiko es un Usami y eso basta para conservar sus privilegios pero debido a que según el señor Usami no ve progresos en Haruhiko le ha destituido completamente para lo cual Usami -sama queda de interno permanente , sin vistas hasta nuevo aviso.  
No cambiamos el superior y yo de la sorpresa. Eso seguramente fue el detonante para que Haruhiko-san llegara a ese estado.  
-pero doctor...  
-que pasa Nowaki?  
-no creo que sea pertinente suspender las visitas de Takahashi -chan ! Creo que le hacen bien a Haruhiko-san.  
-desgraciadamente ni yo y menos tu estamos en posición de corregir al señor Usami .  
-doctor , es cierto lo que Nowaki -chan alega! Haruhiko-sama lentamente pero ha tenido progresos.  
-no puedo cambiar las órdenes del director y además el familiar encargado es el señor Usami así que no es posible y Nowaki te ruego no hagas nada que pueda comprometer tu carrera, te conozco y se que por tus pacientes cometerías locuras inimaginables , evita que te cambie de área.  
Asentí un poco deprimido, como el señor Usami podía haber hecho una cosa así? No entendía que quería obtener destruyendo a Haruhiko-san de esa manera.  
Cuando salimos el superior se adelantó y yo me detuve para preguntarle al adscrito:  
-doctor ? El señor Usami hablo de esto con Haruhiko-san?  
-supongo que si Nowaki , se que paso a visitarle pero desconozco de que hablaron! Una cosa más Nowaki , esfuérzate por recuperar portó a Usami-sama , aunque tu no seas su médico y sólo estés ayudando se que el te escucha, de ti depende cuento contigo ?  
-Hai!  
-pero no hagas nada estúpido muchacho!  
El regreso a su oficina y yo me quede pensando que podría hacer para remediar la situación. Estaba más que atado de pues y manos con respecto a esta situación .  
Los días siguieron y Haruhiko-san no regreso a su estado normal y tampoco tenía idea de donde contactar a Misaki-chan, que tampoco se había aparecido por aquí.  
Las tareas se dificultaron cada día más, Haruhiko-san exige tiempo y atención. Si tiene algún capricho , y no es posible , se pone muy violento o se tira a hacer rabietas. Es como tener un niño de cinco años de un metro noventa o más.  
El personal le teme , bañarlo es un suplicio y más cuando yo tengo día libre . Por esto al otro día le encuentro mugroso y enojado.  
-me abandonaste! -recrimina furico.  
-Haruhiko era mi día libre !  
-me abandonaste! Oni-chan malo !  
Hay que regalarle años para que te perdone y debo llevarle dulces para compensarle.  
Hay días en que no puedo tomarme un día descanso por que al día siguiente me encuentro con que le han tenido que sujetarle con correas a la cama debido a su pésimo comportamiento , entonces se enoja conmigo por horas y hay que rogarle . Aún así conmigo se comporta como un niño muy dulce.  
-Nowaki-san?  
-dime haru?  
-que te gustaba hacer a mi edad?

-ah? -no se que responder , no sabía que haría a los cuarenta , antes me imaginaba casado con Hiro -san y teniendo pequeños con el , pero ahora ? Además su edad mental difería en exceso a su edad corporal .  
-a tu edad?  
-si , que te gustaba hacer a los seis!?  
-seis? Ah pues mmh jugaba pelota , construía barcos de papel y los navegaba en las fuentes . Me gustaba bastante el baseball y los rompecabezas ! No se haru muchas cosas por?  
-bueno ... No por nada!  
-vamos haru dime...  
-no!  
-y a ti que te gusta?  
-a... Mi? -el me mira desconcertado. Su cara me decía que nada de lo que yo le había mencionado le era familiar!  
-haru? Alguna vez hiciste un barco de papel ?  
Niega con la cabeza  
-bueno rompecabezas?  
Niega con la cabeza  
-algún deporte?  
-por regla debo saber nadar en todos los estilos y practicar kendo y esgrima además de alguna otra arte marcial.  
-pero te gustan?  
El sacude la cabeza en signo de negación.  
-y entonces por que ?  
-por regla ! Si deseó ser la cabeza de la empresa debo obedecer y cumplir cada una de las actividades , yo no puedo permitirme la diversión!  
Su respuesta me deja helado! Que niño de seis años dice que no puede permitirse la diversión? Que le paso a este hombre durante toda su infancia ?  
-haru?  
El alza la mirada y se refleja la luz en sus pupilas.  
-ah?  
-y tu quieres ser la cabeza del grupo Usami?  
El baja la cabeza en señal de derrota y en un hilo de voz dice:  
-no.  
-y Akihiko? Hace las mismas actividades que tu?  
-Akihiko!- dice con un ligero tono de recelo.-No ! Akihiko puede elegir rechazar algunas.  
-haru?  
-si?  
-mírame haru! -le tomó de la barbilla y con una gran sonrisa le digo.  
-no te preocupes haru! Vamos a hacer tu y yo un montón de cosas divertidas ! Ya veraz! Por lo pronto te tienes que dormir y mañana te traeré una sorpresa!  
Su entusiasmo se manifestó de inmediato , Haruhiko-san no pensaba en esos momentos como los adultos comunes que en su desesperanza no ven la luz al final del camino. El inmediatamente se emocionó y esperaba ansioso.  
-Nowaki léeme un cuento ! -exigió.  
Le sonrío y tomo uno de los títulos que había tomado de la colección de Hiro-san para leerle.  
-te parece el de la princesa del bamboo?  
El acepta ansioso.  
Los días posteriores hacemos un picnic en la cama , jugamos juegos de mesa y armamos rompecabezas . Le dedico de dos a tres horas y con eso logro un comportamiento de excelencia además de un patrón de crecimiento avanzado , es como su entré más juegue con el y explote su felicidad de niño creciera mentalmente a pasos agigantados .  
Al principio le costaban los rompecabezas y entender las reglas del baseball pero conforme avanzan los días se vuelve más sociable y estable emocionalmente además de que va aumentando la dificultad que le impongo dentro del juego.  
Creo que comprendo el problema y he solicitado una reunión con el superior para hacer un análisis del asunto. Al fin y al cabo hoy es mi noche de guardia .  
-dices que entre más juega su edad mental avanza?  
-Hai!  
-imposible!  
-superior la semana pasada sólo se interesaba por rompecabezas sencillos de unas 10 piezas y por juegos simples de niños pequeños , de preescolar , hoyen día arma rompecabezas de 30 piezas y además gusta de libros para colorear y una gama más amplia de juegos de mesa. Mi hipótesis es que para sacar a Haruhiko -san de ese trance en donde el cree que es un niño primero debemos saber que lo detono y en segundo conocer las causas a fondo .  
-vaya Nowaki! Me dejas perplejo!  
-superior! Que cosas dices!  
-te estas convirtiendo en un gran psiquiatra, mejor que yo! Osh que envidia!-dice bromeado  
-eso no es cierto ! -le respondo ruborizado.  
-bien y que sabemos de las causas?  
-muy poco superior , sólo se que se le trasero como adulto desde siempre!  
-que mal . Seguro por eso ha recurrido a su niño interior .  
Afirmo la premisa del superior .  
-Bien pues Nowaki no tengo más que seguir poniendo el caso en tus manos y tratare de encontrar otra oportunidad de hacerle una sesión hipnótica , a ver que encuentro .  
Discutimos más a fondo el caso hasta avanzada la madrugada .  
Justo antes de irme escucho al personal del piso tercero y una ten trifulca .  
-se ha vuelto loco otra vez!  
-malditos ricos bastardos!  
Me había quitado la bata pero la retomo y me calzo mis zapatos!  
Corro hacia donde viene tanto escándalo y están justo fuera de su puerta .  
-donde estas oni-chan! -le escucho gritar.  
Entro de inmediato y tres enfermeros tratan de derribarlo sin lograr nada , el sostiene al superior de las solapas de la camisa levantándole de una manera impresionante.  
-que pasa aquí?!  
-oni-chan! Este hombre quería hacerme daño!-réplica desesperado .  
-haru! Bájalo el es médico!  
-no ! El es un maldito agente de mi padre!  
-haru! Por dios tranquilízate!  
-oni-chan !  
-haru ...si le bajas iremos a navegar barcos de papel eh?  
-navegar?  
-si ! Recuerdas que me dijiste que era la única actividad que nos faltaba hacer?  
-sip!  
-entonces? Que dices? Baja y coopera para que podamos ir!  
-pero el dice que hoy es tu día libre! Y te irás!  
-si haru es mi día libre pero me quedare contigo!  
-lo dices en serio?  
-claro que sí pero bájalo!  
Haruhiko-san obedece e inmediatamente un grupo de enfermeros se le va encima, le inyectan un tranquilizante y este sólo se resiste un poco.  
Cuando está a punto de caer estira su mano...  
-No... Nowaki !  
Le tomó la mano y comienzo a tranquilizarle . Esperaba poder salir a vagar por la calle a ver si de casualidad daba con el. Pero supongo cumpliré mi promesa y me quedare con Haruhiko -san.  
Aunque este atrapado bajo todos mis problemas ... Supongo me quedare aquí .  
Haruhiko ... Supongo debes vivir como un niño feliz para poder ser un adulto feliz!


	12. Cap12 Dialogo entre minimums P3

Sin querer ... No quise ... No !  
No se dónde estoy ni a donde voy ! Sabía que no podría tener esto un buen final ! Lo sabía ...  
Todo empezó en la sorpresa ...  
Ahora comprendo ...  
-Kamijou , sabes que debes acabar con todo ! Quémalo! Quémalo!  
-déjame por favor! Déjame! Ya hicimos suficiente mal!  
-el no murió Kamijou y tu me debes una vida .  
-si, nosotros lo matamos!  
-Kamijou , Akihiko está vivo! No pudiste darme su insignificante vida ... El te lastimo . Maldición ! Nos lastimo y tu ? Le dejaste con vida!  
\- no ... Akihiko siempre nos hablo con la verdad!  
-el te abandono te desprecio por ese maldito Takahiro no ?  
-no era sorpresa !  
-te ofreciste en cuerpo y alma y el te humillo te desprecio y te dejo hundido en esa miseria! En este silencio implacable!  
-no, no, además jajajaja tu no puedes contra mi! Nowaki ! Nowaki ! El me va a ayudar !  
-Nowaki ? No me digas que ese tan ingenuo? El ya nido quiera se acuerda de tu persona ! Además que pretendes? Llegar y pedirle que te cuide y le seas un estorbo ?eres una triste caricatura Kamijou!  
-di lo que se te venga en gana ! Nowaki! Nowaki! Me ayudara ... Por qué el me ama!  
-el te abandonara y te dejara sólo , pero si deseas comprobarlo por ti mismo me encantara retorcer su garganta de nuevo.  
-por que estas aquí?  
-para que no estés sólo ... Como cuando eras niño , como cuando Akihiko te rechazo o como cuando Nowaki te dejo para irse a América. Y no será casualidad que te deje sólo de nuevo y aquí me quedare contigo!  
Ahora comprendo ... Ahora comprendo el silencio mortal de este mounstro. Kamijou Hiroki .

No sabría como comenzar nunca antes le vi así .  
Todo estaba sucediendo tan bien que debo presentir que algo no andaba en su forma correcta . Después de hablar con Hiroki y el aceptase reunirse con Nowaki en Navidad todo continuó su curso.  
El se recuperaba pareciese que su cuerpo tromba mejor forma , su piel ya no lucía pálida , y tenía un mejor humor , esa tarde Misaki se quedaría en casa de Takahiro y eso me dio la idea de rentar un par de películas y llevarle un buen reto en GO . Sabía que esas cosas le animarían antes de internarse y dar la cara a Nowaki .  
El equipo de la guardia Usami se relajaba cada vez más ahora sólo había tres miembros y las dos enfermeras. Hicimos un bote enorme de maíz inflado y abrimos dos latas de helado , chocolates a granel adornaban la mesa y nos entreteníamos con el Mercader de Venecia en película .  
Comentábamos las diferencias enormes entre la obra de Shakespeare y la adaptación al filme en si todo iba de maravilla .  
Luego cenamos algo ligero , curry con algas y un toque de vinagre .  
Después una partida de GO en la que creí que el ganador sería yo...  
-rinde te Hiroki!  
-no me digas Akihiko que ahora te vas a echar para atrás ?  
-te tengo!  
Moví tácticamente mis fichas y me lo puse en una desventaja enorme.  
Cambio la táctica pero estaba acorralado.  
-maldito Akihiko!  
-ves ! Te gane !  
-aún no ! -trato de hacer otra estrategia pero era más que imposible, entonces le rematé .  
-fin del set-dije orgulloso  
-Ahhh maldito Akihiko  
-estar loco no te ha vuelto más inteligente Hiroki!  
El me miro con enfado y repuso :  
-o tal vez tu estas más loco que yo !  
Prendí un cigarro y me sí cuenta que era el último. Le sonríe fastidiosamente y es pensaba que tal vez el tenía razón! Yo debía estar más loco que el por no haberle hecho cosas pervertidas a Misaki antes de irse. Ahora necesitaba calmar esas ansias fumando .  
Me levanté y tome mi abrigo .  
-a donde vas? -pregunto Hiroki con un tono de melancolía.  
-voy a comprar tabaco , espero que cuando regrese tengas una mejor estrategia para ganarme!  
-estas huyendo -dijo el muy confiado.  
-jamás le huiría a alguien como tu Hiroki! -le redondo petulante .  
Busque el supermercado más cercano compre tres paquetes de cigarrillos y algunas botanas de las que sabía que Hiroki disfrutaba , en realidad lo conozco tan bien que me es muy fácil complacerle , a diferencia de Misaki , que siempre me ha tomado por sorpresa , que diferente hubiera sido si me hubiera podido enamorar de el ! Es una persona muy sencilla como un libro infantil , fácil de leer y con ilustraciones para ser más preciso . Sin embargo Misaki , me enloquece me salsa de mi zona de confort y me hace desearlo tan locamente que es la parte más sensual. Misaki tiene el carácter de hombre completamente oculto . Es como un volcán a punto de explotar y Hiroki ... En realidad el es tan frágil , que sus barreras que levanta no le hacen más que daño a el mismo.  
Cuando regrese , pensaba que la estábamos pasando tan bien como hace tiempo y rememorando nuestra infancia , pensé en tomar unas vacaciones con Misaki e invitar a Hiroki y Nowaki con nosotros cuando el estuviera mejor , quizás un crucero por el mar de Cortez .  
Al abrir la puerta mi visión cambió , todo estaba destrozado y en la cocina había alguien que parecía hacer un ruido infernal.  
Los dos miembros de la guardia Usami estaban tirados en el piso y parecían inconscientes , de las enfermeras no había rastro alguno , un gruñido me hizo voltear a ver lo que sucedía en la cocina.  
Lo vi salir de esta con un bote de algo que parecía gasolina blanca un spray y un encendedor de cocina .  
-Hiroki! Que hiciste?  
-Usami Akihiko! Que tal?  
-Hiroki?  
-el mismísimo Usami Akihiko! El hombre que me destrozó el corazón, Jajajajaja ahora me tiene en su casa por lástima !  
-Hiroki que haces?  
-lo que debo hacer desde que me mandaste al diablo!-grito  
Y comenzó a arrojar la gasolina por todas partes incluso sobre los guardas .  
-detente Hiroki! Nos matarás a todos!  
-porque? Tu acaso te detuviste? A veces es cansado Akihiko! Es muy cansado desintegrarse así ... Pero es mejor si me llevo conmigo a la escoria , como ...tu!  
Arrojo el bote de gasolina y a manera de improvisar un soplete activó el spray y le encendió .  
El fuego se prendió de inmediato y comenzó a propagar se . En un minuto lo vi tomar impulso y lanzarse hacia mi .  
Su bajó peso y su estatura le impidió derribarme y le mande a volar de un empujón , eso lo prendió más y se me fue encima a golpes , ata mi no era ningún problema si ataqué siempre he sido más fuerte que el , el problema era que conforme avanzaba el tiempo el fuego se propagaba más y que el misteriosamente se volvía más fuerte .  
-te matare Akihiko , no fallare te lo prometo !  
-Hiroki , detente! Tu no quieres herirme!  
-ah no? Por que no querría herir al hombre que me abandono en la maldita oscuridad?  
Le propine un golpe en el pecho Tremendo que lo derribo por unos segundos , me levanté y trate de despertar al uno de la guardia , el hombre casi volvía en si cuando sentí en mi espalda un golpe funesto , el calor arreciaba y con trabajos me sí cuenta de que había sido un jarrón con el que me había pegado me encendí y le mande a volar con mi puño en su cara el hombre de la guardia despertó e intento ayudarme pero le pedí saliera junto con el otro y que llamará a la policía y los bomberos. Este obedeció mi mandato corriendo . En tanto busque algún medicamento para inyectable cuando el se apareció frente a mi con la mesa de te en los brazos y la arrojo con tal fuerza que el impacto que causo en mi brazo para esquivarla fue fatal . Tome lo primero que pude y se lo lance , pero desafortunadamente una almohada no podía causarle mucho daño .  
-jajahA ... Ahora si Akihiko di tus últimas plantas y de preferencia que sea la razón de tu rechazo!  
-la maldita razón ya la sabes !  
-Takahiro?  
Le mire sus ojos tenían esa luz rara . Ese destello no era normal .  
-además no es como que no tengas quién te ame Hiroki ! Después de eso encontraste a Nowaki y se aman!  
El me miro con una cara de descomposición horrible como confundido , aturdido y destruido .  
-Nowaki ... Nowaki .  
Repitió dos veces con un tono de voz apenas audible  
-no hables de ese infeliz! Se largara como todos ... Sal Kamijou! Sal a ver como destruyo al que tanto nos hirió!  
Note el cambio , pude notarlo de inmediato .  
-no ! Maldición no le toques !  
Permanecí en silencio viendo a Hiroki en un diálogo con su dualidad.  
-sólo quiero hacer justicia ! Vamos Kamijou dime que no quieres saber el por que de lo que nos hizo?  
-maldito imbécil el no rompió nuestro corazón ! El siempre fue amable y nosotros nos aprovechamos de sus sentimientos hacia alguien más pretendiendo que así nos correspondieran!  
\- y entonces Kamijou dices que por las penas que atravesamos para anhelar su misericordia y nuestra dolorosa apariencia de nada sirvieron?  
Note que su mirada se erraba como cansada y le di una estocada en el estómago con todo lo que tenía pero ese se mantuvo en pie .  
-este sueño no puede dar marcha atrás Kamijou por que no deseamos más! -me devolvió el golpe de manera que me tiró de rodillas . Me tomó por el cabello y dijo cerca de mi cara:  
-la promesa rancia de ha vuelto Akihiko !  
-Hiroki ! Yo... Nunca supe...

-este sueño que no pude dar marcha atrás ...Mis recuerdos se apagan !  
-que le sueltes !-dijo el mismo y soltó mis cabellos  
-tu dolor se vuelve gris Kamijou y con eso mi corazón se rompe tu alma está quemada simplemente  
Es cenizas !  
-es mi alma idiota! Y eso no es cierto , mi alma está con Nowaki ! -grito.  
Le propine un golpe en el costado del muslo con mi codo y eso le derrumbó .  
-rompes mi corazón Akihiko y me haces llorar! -me dijo furico y de me abalanzo . Sus puños eran tan veloces que sabía que iba a ser derrotado , sentí el chorro de sangre salir por mi nariz y vi el fuego lamer el marco de l puerta , apenas me había dado cuenta de lo en serio que hiba Hiroki , tomó mi cuello y comenzó a asfixiarme prestando con sus piernas mis costillas .  
Su rostro me era extraño completamente . La vista se me fue nublando , había hecho todo lo que podía y sólo de algo me arrepentí . No volvería a estar con Misaki nunca. De repente su presión en mi cuello cedió y con la vista aún borrosa le vi , se propinaba golpes a diestra y siniestra , sería acaso que me estaba defendiendo de el mismo?  
-te matare si le haces daño !  
\- el y todos nos hicieron esto!  
-noooo! Tu maldito yo me hizo esto! Tu eres quién no puede perdonar.  
-Kamijou eres un cobarde y por eso te quedarás sólo !  
-basta , no estaré sólo!  
Con las pocas fuerzas que reuní me levanté y tomando impulsó me le fui a la carrera , le embestí de tal forma que el enorme librero que estaba tras de nosotros se nos vino encima .  
Lo último que recuerdo era el denso humo y que el y el librero cayeron sobre mi. Acabe rindiendo me y cerré los ojos.

Desperté en el hospital , Misaki y Takahiro estaban cuidando de mi al pendiente .  
Les pregunte que había pasado y ellos respondieron que les habían avisado del incendio en el apartamento , que me encontraron tirado en la recepción del edificio cuando evacuaron a los habitantes . Alguien me había sacado !  
Lo primero que pensé fue Hiroki!  
Les pregunte si alguien estaba herido pero negaron y dijeron que mi departamento estaba encenizas pero vacío , nadie había más ahí adentro! Los de la guardia Usami habían llamado a los servicios muy a tiempo y sólo mi departamento fue afectado notablemente .  
Nadie se explicaba que había sucedido y nadie según sus versiones se encontraba adentro.  
Cuando me dieron de alta me reuní con los dos miembros de la guardia Usami para saber si ellos habían visto algo .  
Uno de ellos dijo que vio a Hiroki sacándome a cuestas y huyendo con mi saco puesto y sus sandalias , dicen que pareció dedicarle una mirada muy fugaz y luego salir huyendo velozmente.  
El apartamento fue perdida total , la verdad es que me importa poco lo que haya pasado pero me preocupo no se dónde está o que le sucedió , no se quien gane esa dualidad! Sólo se que debo volver a buscarle aunque estoy seguro de que Hiroki ahora tomara más cuidado con sus acciones y se esconderá de mi mejor ,me miro la garganta ha pasado una semana y mañana es año nuevo ! Pobre Nowaki se supone que tendría un regalo muy especial y no se... Como llegamos a esto!?  
Misaki sigue sin entender que sucedió y en parte nunca le diré por evitarle alguna angustia aunque realmente cuando tenía a Hiroki contra mi garganta ... Comprendí que amo demasiado a Misaki como para darle una pena de ese tipo y me prometí a mi mismo no volver a hacer algún acto estúpido !  
Ahora sólo deseó que todo este bien y poder estar junto a Misaki que se las ve difíciles por el veto que impuso mi padre a sus visitas al odioso de Haruhiko y aunque me choca que pase tiempo con el sólo deseó hacer a Misaki feliz! Así que iré a enfrentarle y saber que se propone ...  
En la inexpresividad de la luz de la última luna del año ... Abrazo a Misaki fuertemente!  
-Misaki ... Tu nunca nunca me dejes!

Estoy cubierto de heridas suciedad y excusas mi mente se ha apagado , simplemente ya no sirve , la calidez que un día tuve se ha marchado ! Las personas en la calle me ven y evitan cualquier tipo de contacto conmigo, todo lo que era desapareció ! Llueve no se que día es , no se sí tengo frío o no sólo se que llueve por mi abrigo húmedo no distingo ninguna sensación el está escuchándome lo sé pero evito traerme a mi cabeza , mis pues están destrozados pero no me duelen , en algún sitio deje el otro zapato olvidado , caminar son rumbo sólo con algo en la cabeza no puede estar tan mal, mi único objetivo es encontrarle , no importa si no sobrevivo un minuto después de eso pero yo debo encontrarle, no seré más la horrible persona egoísta de siempre , lo encontrarte , en mi cabeza está grabado su nombre y si rostro .  
Nowaki  
Nowaki  
Nowaki , te encontrare y después no se que pase pero te necesito! Necesito verte una última vez ! Necesito que tus brazos , tus besos , tu ser!  
Esos colores ... Rojo... Verde ... Amarillo... No se ! Está desierta la avenida , donde están todos , yo .  
Doy un paso lento la lluvia me inunda la cabeza ese golpeteó . Miro hacia arriba esa luz ... Verde. No! Sus ojos son azules , de un azul hermoso , de esos azules que se les dan a los reyes por derecho real .  
Nowaki...  
Una voz grita.  
-cuidado!  
Un ruido ensordecedor , un chillido de llantas . Veo las luces de una camioneta y será acaso esto real ...  
Una sirena se escucha a la distancia esas voces hablan de sí será estar agonizando ... Me encuentro sólo en la obscuridad y distingo su silueta , su cabello castaño y cortó en capas , ese ceño fruncido , y sus ojos , se parece... A... Mi!  
-no! -grito y me repliego haciéndome un ovillo.  
-que Kamijou?  
-por que te ves ... Por qué te ves como yo?  
-jajajaja -su horrible risa me espanta-acaso no te has dado cuenta Kamijou? Tu eres tu peor enemigo!  
-no!  
-ni siquiera tu quieres estar contigo ! Aprende no soy una ilusión , soy tan real , que puedo hacer esto!  
Se dio un golpe tremendo en el estómago y cuando vi mi propia mano estaba impactado en el mío.  
-en que momento paso?  
-yo que se! Soy tu !  
-como... Como fue posible?  
Ahora estaba más que aterrado , el es real , el es terrible implacable ...feroz y el soy yo.  
Nowaki ... Ayúdame.


	13. Cap13 El dulce año nuevo

-Se encuentra estable pero aún así no responde a ningún tipo de estímulos y su peso está por debajo de lo sano.  
-no que decir de sus pies parece que corrió el maratón de Tokyo !  
-pues el abrigo que traía se le viera fino ! Era de diseñador !  
-esos indigentes de la pasan hurtando todo tipo de cosas!  
-pues a mi gustó se le ve muy guapo para ser indigente.  
-oye pero mira que suerte tuvo eh? En su estado y aguantarme un golpe así a una camioneta? Si que es fuerte!  
-si , eso es cierto aunque nunca entenderé de donde sacan dinero los indigentes? Vaya !  
Se abre la puerta .  
\- ya investigue y se quien es Nowaki Kusama . Trabajaba antes aquí?  
-venga dimos todo lo que sepas de información!  
-estaba en el área de pediatría haciendo su especialidad aquí y cuando la término trabajo aquí en la misma área , dicen que es un doctor muy guapo .  
-noooo? En serio?  
-si!  
-y aún sigue aquí?  
-no hace algunos años renuncio para hacer una especialidad en psiquiatría , nadie supo por que renuncio a la pediatría pero ahora está en su último año de psiquiatría en el nacional de Tokyo .  
-vaya he escuchado que son muy exigentes para entrar ahí!  
-entonces supongo que este hombre. Se escapó de el psiquiátrico de Tokyo supongo ese abrigo se lo robo al de Nowaki !  
-que miedo , es un paciente psiquiátrico !  
\- si yo también tengo miedo!  
-vamos , vamos no hay que ser tontas!  
\- bueno cual es la orden y quién te dijo todo eso?  
\- la única persona que conoció al Dr Nowaki , el superior Tsumori !  
-Ahhh ese hombre está tan guapo !  
-es cierto!  
Por qué repiten su nombre ... Donde estoy? ...por que? Nowaki! Ayúdame!  
-Conducir de regreso al apartamento !  
He estado en el hospital toda la semana , Shinobu -chan tuvo una mala semana y no decirse de Haruhiko-san que no ha mejorado , sigue actuando como un niño pequeño . Pero no podía abandonar a mis pacientes en Navidad , simplemente no podía . Además tampoco es como que tenga a alguien esperando por mi en casa .  
Hiro-san donde estas?  
Llego y me desnudo , me tiro en la cama con sólo el bóxer puesto , hace algo de calor debido a la lluvia del otro día . El clima enloquece q cada que le viene en gana pero aún así no huye de nadie ! Me pongo a leer un buen libro uno de los que tanto me recomendó Hiro-san! Definitivamente necesito distracción ! Hiro san ! Más tarde iré al templo para dar gracias por el año ! Y pediré por t. O por mi? ... Pediré que regreses a mi lado .

Me marea tanto movimiento . Me siento pesado pero estoy internamente consiente , no quiero volver a verle . Eso fue arriba y movimiento movimiento, movimiento ... Nowaki! Quiero gritar su nombre pero el terror de que se aparezca ese que es idéntico a mi y no soy yo me invade ... Nowaki . Movimiento movimiento, movimiento y abajo!  
Luces por todas partes y esa voz de mujer pidiendo los papeles de autorización para el traslado! Déjenme ir ! No se que pasa estoy tan confundido! ... Shhh no debo moverme ni pensar o el se aparecerá , esos hombre y sus voces gruesas discuten , maldición entreguen los malditos papeles ! Nowaki tengo miedo!  
Con un prosigan . Y luego más movimiento . Por favor alguien traiga a Nowaki! No soportare mucho estando encerrado en mi mismo.

Por la tarde voy al templo . Hace un poco de frío , ofrecería mi vida por la de Hiro-san , si pudiéramos cambiar de lugares tan sólo... Atascado en las circunstancias!  
Confundido ...  
Culpable...  
Quiero llevarlo a casa ... Y mantenerlo a salvo entre mis brazos.  
Una mano enorme me toma desprevenido y volteó pensando que mis deseos de año nuevo se volvieron realidad pero no es más que el superior  
-Nowaki-chan ! Como has estado?  
-ah superior!  
-te he asustado disculpa !  
-no para nada sólo me sorprendió , eso es todo !  
-jajajaja Nowaki no has cambiado para nada sigues siendo tan amable!  
Se me abalanza en un enorme abrazo .  
-ah superior Tsumori! Que gustó verle !  
-Ahhh a mi también me da gustó ! Nowaki he llorado por ti, te extraño !  
-ah superior no diga esas cosas!  
El se cuelga de mi y me parece que es más mofa que verdad su comportamiento!  
-Nowaki regresa a pediatría !  
-superior comporte se por favor como un adulto!  
-no quiero , no quiero ... Quiero que Nowaki-chan regrese a pediatría y duerma conmigo !  
-ah? -me sonrojo y el recupera la compostura con una sonrisa socarrona dice :  
-ah te atrape Nowaki !  
-superior deje de jugar con mi mente!  
-ah Nowaki el psiquiatra! Me gusta ! Aunque te van mejor los niños eh? Oye tienes tiempo ?  
-ah? -respondo sorprendido .  
-no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría invitarte un café o unas cervezas y que me platicarás como has estado !  
-Hai!  
No tenía nada mejor que hacer y eso me evitaría regresar al departamento a descomponer mis ideas hasta llegar a una sola  
Hiro -san .

Todo da vueltas . Es imposible concebir una imagen por que todo da vueltas cierto los ojos y me adentro en mi mente! Caray ! Que pequeño soy ... En el espacio -tiempo soy nada sólo un ser minúsculo que transita brevemente está existencia.  
-maldito Kamijou! No te pongas filosófico! -su horrible voz es de un matiz igual a la mía , y tiene mi cara, cuerpo y mis rasgos pero no soy yo. Es el, y todo el es desagradable.  
-por que no te vas? -le pregunto .  
-por que si me voy te quedarás sólo! Y nosotros detestamos estar solos!  
Maldición es cierto !  
Toda mi vida he buscado en los demás refugio !  
-si serás tonto Kamijou ! Tu y yo somos como el séptimo sello ! Jajajajaja pero es bueno que me reconozcas por fin!  
-veté! No me importa estar sólo!  
-en serio? Si no te importase no me hubieras creado ! Así de fácil! Malagradecido!  
No quiero escucharle tengo que regresar a la realidad de alguna manera !  
-a la realidad? Ahora si enloqueciste Kamijou ! No hay escape de esto me escuchas ...no lo hay!  
Me cubro los oídos y comienzo a tararear una canción !  
-pffff que infantil eres ! Me das flojera... Allá afuera estas sólo!  
-no ! Tu nunca ganaras me escuchaste allá fuera tengo una razón!  
-Nowaki ? Tu pena y tu dolor es una necesidad de decaer , te sientes tan sólo ! Pobre Kamijou!  
-eso no es cierto tengo muchos más amigos y mucha gente que antes no había visto ! Y que no importa que pase...  
\- basura! Basura que te inventas!  
-no, no es cierto ! Jajaja te causa pena eso?  
-no-dice receloso -lo cierto es que aún así te sientes sólo!  
Me quedo callado por que sabía que era cierto !  
Necesito regresar a mi mismo , pero no sabía donde estaba , no el día no la hora , no sabía donde ... Pero tenía que encontrarle . Nowaki!

Le había contado todo , absolutamente todo . Desde qué inicie la sub especialidad hasta que le encontré en aquel prostíbulo todo ! No sabía como pero le conté lo destrozado que me dejo su escape y que aún le buscaba , que había ya casi buscado en todos los psiquiátricos de Japón son alguna noticia , y también le conté lo más horrible de el asunto , mi triste persona . El superior Tsumori siempre me había apoyado incluso cuando parecía que no lo hacia , el estaba ahí!  
El me escucho como un amigo y hablamos hasta entrada la noche ! Aproximadamente regrese al departamento como a las doce o una de la mañana , no tenía sueño y me quede revisando algunos casos , sabía que tenía que dormir pero me sentía terriblemente mal , me sentía afiebrado , me dolía todo , algo no andaba bien en mi cuerpo así que tome mi temperatura y vi que tenía 38.5 , estaba afiebrado ! Maldición ! Hice lo pertinente para tratar de estar mejor pero no sucedió , el segundo día del año me cayo un resfriado tremendo y la fiebre no cedía , le hable al superior y le explique que la fiebre no bajaba . El se presentó a las nueve de la mañana y me dio la orden explícita de no ir !  
-yo avisare a tus pacientes y al adscrito debes descansar ...  
-pero Haruhiko-san ...  
-al rato le llamarás . Yo le daré mi celular y podrán comunicarse -dijo.  
-gracias superior .  
-no niego que no nos harás falta ha habido algunos ingresos nuevos ! Pero por eso te necesito recuperado!  
-Hai!  
Se fue después de tomar mi temperatura y me dedique a descansar , aunque no le era posible , los recuerdos me venían a la cabeza ! Nowaki idiota! Sus ojos , si voz , la pequeña comisura de sus labios cuando se torcían de enojo! Mi Hiro-san era un ángel! Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer rendido por el sueño era que desee con todas mis fuerzas que el estuviera a mi lado para cuidarme !  
Sentir su cuerpo pequeño junto al mío!  
Caí sin sus brazos ! Sólo caí!

Desperté en una cama , me sentía adolorido , sólo mire sin ver nada en especial , estaba sólo . Parecía un cuarto muy pequeño y viejo , se me antojaba de apenas unos 15 metros cuadrados sólo estaba mi cama y el suero a mi lado . Intente moverme pero el dolor en cada articulación era detestable y unas correas sujetaban mis muñecas y mis tobillos . Donde estaba ? Lo ignoraba! Cuanto tiempo había pasado ? También lo ignoraba , sabía quién era , sabía mi historia , sabía a quién buscaba . Me puse a llorar las cosas no podían estar peor , cerré los ojos para tratar de regresar a mi mente pero me fue imposible . Nowaki ! Ven por mi ! Nunca volveré a huir te lo prometo . Me solté llorando no podía hacer más !  
Estuve un tiempo llorando , un bien tiempo , sentí como mis ojos se hinchaban cuando entraron unas mujeres una hermosa mujer pelirroja ataviada de una falda que le daba a la rodilla y tacones de punta de aguja , llevaba una bata blanca . La otra supe claramente que era una enfermera por su atuendo blanco .  
Me miraron con curiosidad y la de la bata me hablo suavemente.  
-como se siente?  
No le conteste .  
-me escucha? Me entiende acaso ? Habla japonés acaso ?  
Lo repitió en tres idiomas más eri me límite a mirarle pero no dije una palabra  
Levanté la cabeza y le note nerviosa.  
-no, no , no! No se levanté!  
La enfermera se me acerco y temí mi fuera a sedar , no quería más drogas quería salir de ahí y buscar a Nowaki! Fije la vista en la puerta e intente levantarme .las malditas correas!  
-déjenme ir ! Necesito salir !  
-a donde ? - inquirió la mujer !  
-por favor !-suplique .  
-lo lamento pero usted no puede ir a ningún lado señor ... Cual es su nombre?  
Me enfurecí y me revolqué entre las cobijas para tratar de zafarme .  
-que te importa mujerzuela !  
Ella me miro con condescendencia y eso me enfiereció más, estaban estorbando me , necesitaba encontrarle .  
-maldita te matare déjame salir !  
-cálmese por favor .  
-no me calmó !  
-le ruego que...  
Le escupí directo al rostro y su hermosa cara se tornó roja de coraje . Salieron sin darme tregua .  
No se cuantas horas pase así. No se nada de nuevo . Vinieron a darme agua y a alimentarme pero nadie me soltó , le rogué a la mujer que necesitaba ir al baño , ella ordeno a unos enfermeros enorme que me llevasen, quería sorprenderlos pero el que se sorprendió fui yo . Intente en cuanto estuve libre escapar pero ellos me sometieron a la cama de nuevo y me mandaron al país de los sueños . Desperté terriblemente adolorido y con un protector de cama , totalmente avergonzado.  
Cerré los ojos y me concentre lo más posible . Vamos Hiroki tu puedes ! Vamos! Me sumí en mi cabeza nuevamente , estaba oscuro y desnudo pero era mejor que estar atrapado en ese cuarto.  
Nowaki te lo ruego! Búscame! Ven ir mi!

Me tomó cuatro días recuperarme era como si mi cuerpo no quisiera sanar, lo entendí a la perfección me hacia falta mi corazón ! Cuando regrese al hospital me sentí aliviado de por fin poder salir del departamento que no hacía más que recordarme que el no estaba ahí! El hospital tenía cientos de tareas que hacer y casi nunca me dejaba pensar en el.  
Retome el ritmo con Haruhiko-san . Que se encontraba haciéndome caprichos por enfermarme y me causaba gracia! Shinobu ... Ese chico era impredecible completamente . El año nuevo dio algo de lata al pobre Miyagi , pero al final de la noche se recompuso un poco, aunque ahora estaba cobrado la factura . El que ahora me preocupaba más era Kaoru -san , iba en declive absolutamente . Parecía que las fechas no le habían bien a los pacientes , bueno no era novedad que fueran causa de depresiones y un aumento en los intentos de suicidio pero en el psiquiátrico se podía notar más .  
Las tardes pasaban bastante rápido , usualmente me encontraba bastante ocupado pero fue en la guardia del sábado que me encontré a la doctora Tsunari que tomaba la merienda sola en el comedor , ella lleva era uno de los mejores promedios de la generación . Una chica hermosa de cabellos rojos y largos , una cara de niña impresionante , blanca piel y ojos de color , muy popular entre los chicos y además siempre vestía de una manera tan exquisita , ella estaba a cargo de los pacientes del primer piso que eran en su mayoría gente sin algún historial médico , indigentes o personas que se habían extraviado , en su caso de muy escasos recursos ,casi no se relacionaba con nadie ya que sólo le interesaban casos médicos y no las propuestas de salida de los demás doctores , supongo que por eso yo debía considerarme uno de los pocos que gozaban de su trato amable .  
-Nowaki -san , que alegría!  
-Tsunari -san también me da gustó!  
-ven Nowaki -san siéntate aquí. Detesto comer sola , el comedor se ve aterrador al crepúsculo no lo crees?  
-Hai!- digo y cambio mi bandeja de lugar en su mesa  
-supe que estabas enfermo, espero te sientas mejor!  
-si , de echo me tomó un par de días más de lo que planeaba .  
-que mal!  
-pero ya estoy bien!  
-aw que bien , me da gustó Nowaki -san , eres un gran doctor y supe que tus pacientes te extrañan mucho cuando no estas!  
-jajahA también Tsunari -san es una doctora excelente!  
-Jajajaa que cosas dices!  
-supe que hubo esos días mucho trabajo para tu área !  
-si-dice pensativa - mucho ingresos en su mayoría de tránsito , a las personas le d por querer terminar con todo en estas fechas , se sienten tristes .  
-es cierto ! -sabía como se sentían , yo mismo a veces sentía que sin Hiro-san nada valía la pena -pero Tsunari -san , en tus manos nada puede salir mal.  
-de echo si... Ah Nowaki -san el primer día recibí un traslado que me gustaría que checaras si pudieras . Los del regional de Tokyo creen que pudo escapar de aquí.  
-escapar? No hemos reportado nada de ese tipo .  
-además la verdad es que este paciente me está dando unos dolores de cabeza terribles y también pensé que quizás tu... Podrías hablarle ...  
-como se llama?  
-no sabemos , no hay nada de identificaciones no personas buscándole . Se niega a cooperar ! El adscrito ha pedido que se le trasladé a Okinawa debido a la complejidad del caso!  
-ya firmaste la orden?  
-si! Pero creo que sería de gran ayuda aunque sea conocer su nombre !  
-está bien Tsunari -san más en la noche iré a tu área y tratare de hablar con el !  
-aw Nowaki-san eres un santo!  
-jajajaj que cosas dices Tsunari -san!  
Suena su comunicador y ella mira el mensaje , seguro una emergencia .  
-bien me voy , ha sido un gusto poder cenar contigo , te esperare al rato.  
-está bien!  
Ella sale de inmediato y yo me quedo pensando . Supongo los pacientes lo son todo para ella... Incluso desea conocer el nombre del que van a trasladar. Aunque es raro que ella deje ir un casi así.  
Hiro-san ! Quiero encontrarte!

No se como llegamos a los golpes otra vez pero el está ganando nuevamente . Maldición!  
-déjenme ir! Necesito encontrarle!  
Me revuelco en la cama , las correas me lastiman pero tengo que salir o el me matara ! Está sobre de mi!  
-por favor , suéltenme , me matara!  
Han entrado enfermeras y enfermeros me sujetan .  
-idiotas , quítense o me matara!  
-sujétenle y llamen a la doctora... Pronto!  
-no! Déjenme ir! Nooo!  
El no me habla sólo sonríe mientras asesta los golpes . Maldición! Nowaki !  
Me duele todo , cuando entra esa mujer de bata "doctora" y les da instrucciones.  
Veo que ella me mira y me dice con voz calmada  
-debe tranquilizar se !  
-déjame ir! Maldición déjame ir el me está matando !  
-quién!?  
-el? Que no le ves? Está arriba de mi!  
Veo que una enfermera se acerca con una jeringa y me revuelco más .  
-no! Por favor ! No me inyectes !  
Ella me mira y me dice  
-tranquilízate debes estar calmado !  
Su horrible voz se hace presente .  
-Kamijou estúpido ! Estas atrapado aquí sin salida y nunca despertarás.  
Sólo siento el adormecimiento y entre sueños escucho que hablan de el como me trasladarán a Okinawa mañana y de soltarme las muñecas por lo lastimadas que se encuentran .  
Nowaki! Me voy a rendir ... Perdóname ! Me hubiera gustado no haber sido tan egoísta todo este tiempo pero así soy... Me hubiera gustado comprender antes todo lo que ahora entiendo . Que supieras que amarte es lo único que me mantuvo estos años con vida . Pero no estas aquí y no se sí algún día pueda verte de nuevo . El me arrastra hasta el interior oscuro de mi cabeza ... Estoy cayendo !  
No  
Wa  
Ki...

-

Me he quedado dormido, supongo es el cansancio de la fiebre de días anteriores y ahora a las cuatro de la mañana , es difícil pensar , mi corazón late de una manera terrible , como si algo horrible fuera a pasar , a mi mente sólo viene un nombre!  
Hiro -san!  
Espero que donde quiera que este , se encuentre bien. Me levantó y voy a dar el rondín , veo al superior destruido .  
-awwww Nowaki! La noche ha sido muy larga!  
-superior perdóneme no ...  
-ya sabía que te habías dormido Nowaki , pero es que te ves tan lindo que no tuve corazón para despertarte !  
-aw superior pero no debe usted ser tan consecuente conmigo!  
-nah que cosas dices Nowaki! Además no hubo casi nada de actividad es sólo que estuvo aburrida y alguno debía permanecer alerta ! Pero ya esas aquí!'  
Me hace avergonzar ! Que tipo de médico soy!? Dormirme como si nada?! Nowaki Nowaki vas en decadencia !  
-ah cierto Nowaki como a la media noche vino la doctora Tsunari a ver si podías bajar a un asunto que ya te había comentado ! Pero le dije que estabas en tu descanso y que bajarías más al rato!  
-ah cierto!  
-te prohíbo que te cambie a de área!

-ah superior ! Que cosas dice!  
-Nowaki! Me encelo!  
-ah superior ! Deje de jugar , la doctora Tsunari sólo quiere que le ayude con un paciente !  
-el ingreso difícil de año nuevo?  
-ah? -como es que el superior sabe de ello?  
-si , el que nadie tolera , incluso lo aislaron por que nadie lo tolera!  
-como sabe superior?  
-todo el hospital sabe ! Ese hombre es un fastidio! Que bueno que se lo llevan a Okinawa !  
-superior no hable así de un paciente!  
-ah Nowaki si le ves y le tratas pensarás lo mismo?  
-le ha visto usted?  
-no no no dios me libre!  
Me quedo pensativo , y el superior se aferra a mi brazo en un momento .  
-no vayas Nowaki! Mejor quédate conmigo además no tiene caso , a las once se lo llevan y si Tsunari estuviera tan ansiosa ya hubiera venido a buscarte nuevamente ! Además tenemos muchos pendientes !  
Eso es cierto me dormí sin hacer mi papeleo y necesito acabar , supongo no se puede ayudar a todos !  
El superior y yo terminamos el papeleo y nos dan las seis de la mañana . Voy a ver Haruhiko -san y el sigue dormido . Supongo es bien tiempo para ir a casa a dormir , aunque el superior me dejo dormir un bien rato aún me siento cansado , veo llegar temprano a Miyagi -sensei y le saludo . Bajamos por el elevador y el superior tiene que regresar por que olvidó algo , le espero en la recepción y ahí la veo meditando para dar instrucciones al personal .  
-Tsunari -san !  
-Nowaki-san !  
-discúlpeme por favor , no pude ir a ver a su paciente!  
-ah no te preocupes de cualquier manera ya en dos horas se va!  
-aún así le pido disculpas !  
-no te preocupes , ya te vas!?  
-si ! Aunque estoy esperando al superior!  
-ah ?  
Una enfermera nos interrumpe y le dice:  
-doctora tenemos problemas , el hombre se está despertando!  
-como? Si le he sedado para un hombre del doble de su tamaño !  
-pasa algo Tsunari -san? Puedo ayudar?-le inquiero!  
-ah ? Nowaki -san ! Aún quieres ayudarme!?  
-Hai!  
-pero me da pena pues ya es tiempo de tu salida !  
-no se preocupe !  
-entonces vamos. Que le veas y vaya mira que le si una dosis de sedante para calmarle y mira que me dicen que está despertando!  
-vamos !  
Subimos al primer puso y veo que hay más pacientes de los que hay en el piso donde estoy yo!  
Quizás tres o cuatro veces más ! Al final de la galería que está repleta de camas y personas que se ven enfermas veo una puerta pequeñas algo vieja!  
Ella me conduce hasta esa habitación que parece más una bodega sucia . Se encuentra una camillas con un hombre pequeño no se ve su cara bien pero parece que le ataron a la cama. Suena mi teléfono y de inmediato contesto para no perturbar con ruido.  
-Nowaki ya te fuiste?  
-superior -respondones voz baja!  
-Nowaki malo te has ido!  
-no superior , estoy con la doctora Tsunari en el primer piso!  
-te dije que no fueras! Esa Tsunari me las pagara !  
\- le pido disculpas y no mera irá esperarme superior !  
-ah ya que !  
Cuelgo y escucho como ese hombre se queja , mi corazón , parece desbocado , sus lastimeros quejidos me descomponen !  
La doctora Tsunari me alentar a acercarme .  
Conforme doy pasos y tomó la cobija para descubrirle mi corazón estalla .  
Las manos me tiemblan , las piernas apenas me sostienen .  
Es su cara de ángel!  
Su boca!  
Su respiración !  
Mis ojos no creen lo que la cobija guardaba debajo!  
Hiro-san!  
En algún lugar el mundo deja de existir y le veo intentar despertar de la sedación pero le es muy difícil . Con una angustia retomo un poco el control y le busco las muñecas lastimadas en su totalidad y le zafó con impaciencia de las correas . Apenas escucho la dulce voz de la doctora Tsunari preguntar .  
-Nowaki -san que haces!? Si se despierta!  
La ignoro y le tomó como a un bebe entre mis brazos . A estas alturas no me puedo gobernar sólo , mi cerebro no responde . Y le doy un abrazo enorme .  
-Hiro -san te encontré! Dios!  
Le abrazo de una manera brutal y siento como el trata de enderezarse inútilmente , miro sus ojos hermosos entre abiertos y una sonrisa triste en su rostro!  
-Hiro-san ! No te vayas nunca!  
\- No... Nowaki...-dice con pesadez mientras la saliva le escurre por la comisura del labio- Feliz año ... Nuevo .


	14. Cap14 No me toques!

Tenía que moverme parecía como si el reloj del mundo se hubiese activado de nueva cuenta y deseara recuperar el tiempo que había perdido ! Tenía sólo un par de horas para evitar el traslado de Tokyo a Okinawa . Y haría hasta lo imposible , no le volvería a dejar ir. Estaba muerto sin este hombre y no creo que de cualquier manera a alguien más le importase mi vida pero la de el era valiosa .  
La doctora Tsunari no cabía en preguntas , su rostro lo decía todo pero no era tiempo de contestar todas , diría lo más relevante y actuaría de inmediato .  
No más Nowaki irresponsable!

Idiota de mi ... Idiota de mi por creer que podría confiar en un estúpido como tu!  
Que coraje! No creo merecer esto? Cuando te des cuenta...que estas buscando ?  
Han sido unas semanas terribles , pero no puedo dejarle , supongo que rendirme en el sería como rendirme en mi...además por alguna extraña razón siento que tuve algo que ver.  
Maldición ! Parece que siempre lo arruino pero ese idiota de Asahina ! Que se cree? Por que nunca me advierte las consecuencias ? También es su culpa no? Si , si lo es!

...  
No ! No lo es!  
Después de la dichosa fiesta de Halloween la cual por buena suerte ese doctorcito Nowaki no se apareció por ningún lado y que bueno por que me hubieran dado celos! Maldito cara bonita! Bueno Isaka controlare , después de la fiesta todo marchaba bien. Tome la habitación de Asahina como nueva oficina , no le iba a dejar en un lugar donde no pudiera saber que hace y quién le coquetea! No ! Tenía que vigilarle! Además la oficina se sentía terriblemente sola sin el .  
Paso noviembre y comencé a preocuparme quería darle un regalo de Navidad que le animase , ya que andaba algo deprimido por no atreverse a aportar a otras personas dentro de su espacio que no fueran yo por supuesto y ese tal doctor cara bonita !  
Por lo que tenia que estar medicado casi todo el tiempo , y no es que el me dijera que estaba deprimido sino que yo me daba cuenta. Me sentía un poco miserable por aún bajo estas condiciones seguir dependiendo de el casi para organizarme el día a día.  
Así que en base a eso pensaba que podía darle que fuera algo útil para que su estado mejorara! Una semana antes de Navidad , ocurrió algo que me hizo darme una idea . Estábamos trabajando sobre un autor que se había vuelto en un santiamén bastante popular , y teníamos que coordinar un evento grande para hacer una fiesta de relanzamiento de su libro en edición de colección bastante especial y se presentaría también la noticia de que ese libro se volvería una saga !  
Usualmente ese tipo de eventos sólo se habían hecho para un par de escritores y uno de ellos especialmente difícil , Usami Akihiko , pero a diferencia de este último , al autor que le íbamos a coordinar era menos quisquilloso para aparecer en eventos que Akihiko !  
Ese día todo lo hice mal seguramente , Asahina usualmente aún en el hospital se levanta muy temprano pero ese día llegue y aún estaba durmiendo , como yo soy el responsable de el , simplemente pase a su habitación como si estuviera en mi casa , ignorando que necesitaba el permiso del médico en turno !  
-buen día flojo! -le grite casi en el rostro y este se levantó con un pánico terrible , si mirada era como si desconociera mi rostro , cuando me le intente acercar el se replegó .  
Un minuto después se tranquilizo y me miro como siempre .  
-Isaka-san es de muy mal gustó hacer ese tipo de cosas .  
-awww no seas soft Asahina , vamos hay mucho trabajo pendiente , debemos hablar con el equipo editorial y el departamento de finanzas para saber si ya se pusieron de acuerdo en el presupuesto .  
El me miro como si yo estuviera obviando algo .  
Tomo una ducha y mientras desayunábamos el coordinaba las propuestas para la estructura de la dichosa recepción , en tanto que yo me daba un agarrón tremendo con la parte de finanzas que querían un salón pequeño sin tener aún una lista de invitados !  
-no seas idiota! Como pretendes que hagamos ya la reservación , primero debemos tener la lista de invitados !  
Del otro lado del teléfono el subjefe del departamento trataba de regatearme mi propio dinero. Llego el punto culminare del asunto y grite furico :  
-maldito tacaño imbécil!-al tiempo que le metí tremendo golpe a la mesa y de golpe mande el teléfono a volar.  
-Asahina! -grite , pero sólo recibí el silencio en respuesta! El me miro aterrado , no se movía para nada y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par .  
-Asahina?  
Nada! Simplemente estaba petrificado , intente acercarme y el retrocedió , di otro paso e intente tocarle.  
-no! -grito el  
-Asahina cálmate !  
Botó todas las hojas que tenía en su pequeño escritorio y corrió al fondo de la habitación, no sabía que debía hacer y llame al personal . El primero en entrar era el doctorcito guapo ese!  
Asahina lo vio y con un terror tremendo me señalo . Tuve que salí de la habitación mientras ese hombre se quedaba a solas con el , luego vi a más personal entrar con un carro de medicinas. Que demonios pasaba?  
Ese día tuve que retirarme , Asahina acabo medicado de más , por el ataque de pánico .  
Salí molesto a la editorial a desquitarme con el primero que se me cruzara en frente!  
Al otro día regrese y parecía que las cosas estaban normales . Trabajamos muy duro por que estábamos más que atrasados por perder un día. Asahina se miraba un poco molesto y yo trataba de darle importancia nula. Antes de irme a mi casa quería que notará mi presencia de alguna otra forma , que ese mal humor se dispara con caricias pero el ignoro las señales y de nuevo regrese molesto , ahora me desquitaría con las personas de mi casa!  
Un par de días antes de Navidad y con menos atraso pero aún con un poco en el trabajo , me le impide en frente .  
El se sorprendió un poco y le bese de forma aplastante . No le permitiría escapar esta vez!  
El me correspondió y rápidamente un calor me inundo . Me zafe la corbata y el me rancho la camisa. Sabía que ambos lo necesitábamos , sus caricias me sorprendieron parecían desesperadas , mi cinturón voló y mis pantalones fueron a dar al piso .  
-Asahina! -dije en un susurro .  
El me puso de frente contra el escritorio y comenzó a besar desde mi nuca hasta la espalda , bajo mi ropa interior y me puse duro al instante , el lo noto y tomó mi sexo con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearlo , estaba tan excitado que cuando sentí su mano en mi trasero no sabía mi cerebro que parte tender primero . En un movimiento brusco pego mi pecho contra el escritorio sujetándome del cuello . Y extendió mis brazos a cada lado , yo sabía que debía sujetarme fuerte de los extremos de este para soportar lo que vendría .  
Un intenso calor me recorrió cuando sentí su lengua en mi entrada . Iba a explotar ! Los colores se me subieron al rostro y el besaba con pasión mi trasero . Mientras continuaba con su masaje en la parte delantera , las piernas me temblaban , sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría . Sentí como se incorporó de nuevo y luego la estocada , me la dejo entrar de golpe y dolió a morir! Su mano poderosa me impedir moverme y sólo podía jadear .  
-Asahina!  
El permanecía mudo mientras me embestía con una fuerza terrible ! No podía soportarlo más 15 embestidas , 20 y continuaba . Mi cerebro ya no se controlo y me corrí por completo .  
Pero el seguía adelante embistiéndome , mi entrada ya no podía dilatarse más y las caderas estaban fusiladas por tantas pasadas pero mi placer aumentaba .  
Sentí su calor , el se había corrido en mi , tome un poco de aliento y antes que pudiera dar una segunda bocanada de aire me volteó y me trepo en el escritorio abrió mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi sexo , estaba agotado pero se sentía tan delicioso que sólo me le rendí . El daba unas chupadas tremendas y no podía controlarme , gemía como desesperado . Me aferraba a lo que podía .  
Esta vez no pude aguantar mucho y me corrí en su boca , estaba tremendamente avergonzado pero su gesto fue de complacencia e inmediatamente se puso el pantalón de su pijama , en cambio a mi me dejo tendido en su escritorio exhausto y complacido.  
-Isaka-san será mejor que te vistas y te vallas!  
-maldito idiota si pudiera moverme ya lo habría hecho no crees? Además aún tenemos trabajo !  
-yo me ocupare de ponerlo en orden para mañana -dijo con aires de suficiencia .  
Le mire y le dije con desprecio .  
-como si pudieras completar una tarea en ese estado.  
Pareció que no había escuchado mi respuesta ya que no siquiera se inmuto.  
Me levanté con pesar y me vestí!  
-Asahina ?  
-dime Isaka -san ?  
-nada ...  
Al día siguiente me dolía todo! Llegue bastante tarde a verle y las cosas parecían menos normales , estaba inquieto de un lado a otro . Era como si fuera el mismo pero diferente , no sabía si tomar aquellos papeles o estos si ordenar las carpetas o sentarse!  
-Asahina? sucede algo?  
El negó con la cabeza y continuo haciendo cosas raras .  
-Asahina? Necesito la evaluación de los salones clasificados como te dije ayer y quería saber si pudiste contactar a los representantes por correo?  
El se paró por completo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y como recordando algo con miedo se dejo caer en la cama , tirando todos los documentos que tenía en las manos . Le mire intentando adivinar que pasaba .  
\- Asahina lo hiciste? - le repetí con la intención de que fuera una señal de vida .  
-veté! -ordeno.  
-Asahina , sólo dime si lo...  
-no, no hice nada ...-interrumpió -no hice nada desde ayer ! Veté Isaka-san!  
-pero!  
-veté! Veté! Veté! Por hoy...por favor!  
Tome mis cosas bien molesto y me largue ! Acabe en un bar ! Que se creía ese Asahina! Como me sentía tan molesto decidí "castigarlo " y no ir a verle al otro día . Además de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer , como todo el trabajo que teníamos atrasado y comprar su regalo de Navidad , así que me apuré , uno tenía demasiado trabajo y no sabía por donde comenzar pero justo a tiempo por el medio día me encontré con el chico que trabajaba en recursos humanos , el había sido entrenado por Asahina para atender cualquier departamento pero al final el mismo Asahina lo mandó a recursos humanos como sub jefe central del área! El se ofreció a ayudarme y así pudimos avanzar con el retraso , bastante eficiente pensé , tenía que ser discípulo de ese cabeza hueca de Asahina!  
Le pedí ayuda durante la semana . Le deje el trabajo y le di las órdenes que Asahina había predicho ! Y salí a buscarle un regalo , quería que fuera algo especial , algo que dijera que estaba con el y que le amaba . Anillo? No! Comida? No! Y no es que Asahina lo tuviera todo ! Pero que darle a alguien como el que no necesita nada? A excepción de estos tiempos el siempre fue autosuficiente y nunca requirió nada excepcional ... Pero ahora? Limitado a 4 paredes ? Sabía que necesitaba dejar de temer al mundo ... Pero donde conseguiría un frasco de valor para regalarle a ese León cobarde?  
Asahina ...siempre me había preocupado por que me quisiera y me amara como yo a el , pero lo cierto es que jamás me preocupe por el , en absoluto ! Y ahora? Camine durante horas y horas si saber que darle . Cuando las tiendas en los centros comerciales estaban cerrando observe un producto muy curioso , que se exhibía en un aparador ... Era una agenda común y corriente pero con una portada de piel y un grabado en ella que decía "lo que debes recordar es para lo que realmente estas aquí" y un grabado auténtico de unas rocas en playas unas olas que se estrellaban contra ellas , supuse que Asahina no necesitaba un agenda para trabajar por que el ya era una agenda viviente pero la necesitaría para otra cosa ! Entré y la compre de inmediato además pedí una pluma de caligrafía fina e hice que grabarán su nombre completo en ella. Salí satisfecho con mi compra y me dirigí a casa , sabía que debía hacer con esa agenda y como iba a ser una noche muy larga compre cervezas para aquello de la inspiración!  
Escribí durante toda la noche ! Al otro día apenas si pude levantarme pero en el fax encontré toda la información que necesitaba , casi todo el trabajo estaba hecho! Que maravilla ! Había algunas cosas que Asahina había mandado y otras que venían de la oficina ! Dios hasta parecían coordinarse el chico de recursos humanos y Asahina! El trabajo ya estaba casi hecho . Era la mañana de la víspera de Navidad y quería pasarla con el . Me bañe y me puse un traje que me sentaba a la perfección , sabía que tenía que lucir bien para el , mi mejor colonia y la corbata la revise como 19 veces , sabía que Asahina siempre notaba que se me enchuecaba horrible el nudo de corbata , pero está vez quedo decente, no excelente pero si decente! Pase a una florería y compre una docena de rosas para el ! Eran de un amarillo precioso y supuse que se fascinaría y me daría algo de crédito por ello.  
Cuando arribe al hospital y llegue a su habitación escuche unas risas! Venían de su habitación , quién demonios se reía ahí adentro?  
Entre abrí la puerta y lo mire acostado en su cama , parecía tranquilo pero al ver a su interlocutor sentí una punzada en el estómago . Ese maldito doctor bonito ... Por qué estaba en su habitación? Por que Asahina no le corría? Por que se estaba riendo? Me enfade y di media vuelta y me fui , en la recepción le aventé las rosas a la enfermera y le dije que me hiciera el favor de dárselas a Asahina y que le deseará feliz Navidad!  
No había trabajo donde esconderme y mi casa no era opción habría seguro una cena familiar y todo el mundo estaría ahí , así que salí a emborracharme !  
Estúpido Asahina , no ves que me muero de celos? Te odio !  
Bebí hasta bien entrada la noche y llegue a mi casa a dar todo un show ! Por suerte no dije la razón de mi borrachera , sólo estrelle el carro en el pórtico y salí a trastrás de el de ahí me llevaron a mi cuarto y me quede dormido , la mañana del 25 no pude evitar que me retaran frente a toda la familia , cuando mis padres acabaron el sermón salí a dar la vuelta , en realidad daría una vuelta muy lejana hasta el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokyo .  
Llegue sin saber que decir o hacer , sólo supe que atravesé la recepción y toque su puerta . Nadie contesto ! Decidí abrir ... El estaba saliendo del baño y las rosas que le había comprado ayer se encontraban en el buro junto a su cama .  
-Isaka-san?-dijo sorprendido-que haces aquí?  
-escapo!-respondí enojado-por? Está mal?  
-no! No es eso! Es sólo que creí estarías en el desayuno de tu familia!  
-mmmmh ...-no podía soportarlo más-no será que ... Ya no quieres que este aquí?  
-ah? Que cosas dices?  
-no será que quieres estar con ese doctor sonrisa idiota?  
-Isaka -san no entiendo! Podrías explicarte ?  
-te vi ayer! Te es sanas riendo con el ! Tu nunca te ríes conmigo!  
El me miro sorprendido . Mi coraje se intensificaba , que pasaba con esa expresión estúpida ?  
-dime Asahina? Quieres dejarme?  
-Isaka -san esas son tonterías de niño chiquito!  
Se acerco a mi y tomándome del antebrazo con ferocidad me aventó a la cama , en su mirada había odio !  
-A... Asahina!  
-te enseñare !  
Su mano desabrocho la hebilla del cinturón y el botón del pantalón que fue a dar al piso junto con mi ropa interior .  
-déjame ! Ve a hacerle eso al doctorcito ese!  
Subió mis piernas a sus hombros e intente bajarlas pero con tremenda fuerza las volvió a subir .  
-Asahina ...-tapo mi boca con su mano y sin aviso previo me la dejo ir , el dolor fue sordo , mis ojos se abrían con cada envestida y mis manos intentaba luchar pero el las tenía sujetas con la mano izquierda . El dolor , el placer . Todo revuelto en mi cabeza ... Maldición ! Para cuando acabo de correrse adentro de mi y dejo caer mis piernas ya no sentía nada de la cadera hacia abajo. No podía dejarle , Asahina era mío , me quede ahí tendido con la parte de abajo desnuda mientras el se lavaba en el baño . Cuando regreso yo seguí en la misma posición .  
-Isaka -san vístete te resfriaras!  
Se sentó a mi lado y pasaba sus manos sobre mis caderas desnudas y mi trasero .  
-Asahina!  
-dime Isaka -san?  
-cada cosa que nosotros hacemos siempre le siguió otra ... Parecía que sabíamos a donde íbamos no crees? Jugábamos para perder !  
El me miro pensativo y yo continúe sabía que necesitaba decirle.  
-pero ... En otro lugar ... La valentía...  
El se dio cuenta de que quería decirle y su mano subió por dentro de mi camisa y por debajo del saco que aún traía puesto me gire para tenerle de frente . Parecía que afuera el invierno nos tragaría , comenzaba a hacer frío . No sabía si era frío entre nosotros pero se sentía helada la habitación.  
-Isaka -san ... No digamos nada más ! Es Navidad!  
Asentí y me tumbe a dormir sólo concentrándome en sus caricias!  
Desperté y estaba vestido de nuevo , el estaba en la mesa con el doctor bonito y me gire para no tener que hablarles , seguro Asahina se dio cuenta por que de inmediato cortó la plática , le escuche decir que estaba cansado . Que me despertaría y me perdía que me fuera para descansar.  
El doctor sonrisa estúpida se despidió y se marchó !  
Entonces me levanté y el me miro sonriente .  
-has dormido bien Isaka-san?  
-mmmh que hacia el aquí?  
-vino a revisarme ! No vuelvas a dormir sin pantalón te puedes enfermar!  
-que hora es?  
-las seis . Debes irte !  
-no me corras! Asahina... Abrázame.  
El se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo que sentí muy caluroso , no quería irme , no quería soltarle ! Que más daba , yo podía hacer lo que se me diera en gana.  
Tuve que marcharme más a la de a fuerza que por gana propia .  
Los siguientes días continuamos normal e incluso hasta el año nuevo , que decidimos hacer tregua y no hacer nada más que estar en cama juntos . Así era como quería pasarme los días con el.  
-ya se te disiparon esos celos tontos?-dijo el calmadamente.  
-celos? No seas tan pretensioso Kaoru Asahina! Sólo que tampoco soy ningún tonto !  
-Isaka -san ! No eres tonto , eres un poco ciego -dijo y río por lo bajó.  
Me moleste en serio, como no se daba cuenta de las cosas!  
-todos los marineros saben que el mar también es peligroso !  
-ah?  
-Asahina , tu no ... Ves ciertas cosas!  
-yo podría también ponerme en esa posición no crees Isaka-san?  
-ah de ningún...  
-se bien que ya tienes a mi reemplazo ! Por eso ya no me exiges las cosas. No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada por que se que te he fallado no soy capaz de hacer mi trabajo bien pero ... Aún así!  
-Asahina!  
El bajó la mirada como avergonzado.  
-no! No digas nada Isaka -san , las obligaciones deben ser prioridad, sólo que ahora estoy destruido y ya no reconozco lo que es vivir una intimidad contigo , no la tengo ! Creí escuchar mi propia voz que me decía que tu y yo ...saldríamos adelante pero ... Es difícil escuchar mientras estas entré drogado y aterrorizado . Lo siento Isaka -san ... Esto es lo más lejos que pude llegar!

Lo mire desconcertado, que demonios trataba de decirme?  
-vamos ! Vamos Asahina no te me pongas sentimental-bromee- es sólo para sacar el trabajo ... No es importante !  
El se paró de la cama y fue hacia la ventana , su porte lucía hermoso pero sus ojos desencajaban completamente ! Supe que hablaba en serio . Me senté en la cama y le dije.  
-que quieres decir?  
-no puedo seguir atándote a mi! No puedo ni me permitiré detener todo por lo que hemos trabajado. Veté!  
El coraje me comenzó a inundar !  
-estúpido! Ambos hemos trabajado en esto y además no es que sea más importante la empresa que nosotros!  
-Isaka - san ! Veté!  
-Asahina? Si me voy... -dije mientras mis puños se crispaban -si me voy por mi camino y tu por el tuyo... Estaríamos tan... -no pude continuar pero el a completo.  
-estaríamos tan indefensos contra todo! Pero ambos sabíamos que en esto estábamos tan derrotados como enamora...-se interrumpió automáticamente .  
-enamorados?  
-estábamos listos para perder la cabeza!  
-Asahina no digas tonterías!  
-veté Isaka-san . Temprano a primera hora tendrás mi renuncia en tu escritorio!  
-jajajaja -comencé a reír-y como irás a dejarla si no puedes no salir! Que idiota eres-decía cosas hirientes por puro coraje.  
El me dedico una mirada de odio y dolor y quise disculparme . Me pare y fui hasta donde estaba  
-Asahina ... Yo...  
Intente tomarle del brazo y el me propino un empujón y su voz desesperada comenzó a gritar.  
-veté ! Déjame!  
Lo vi correr al baño y cerrar la puerta , me levanté de inmediato e intente abrir ya que como las puertas eran meró adorno sin cerraduras creo poder hacerlo ! Sorpresa ! No pude al parecer tenía todo su peso encima y el mío no era suficiente para derribarle ! Golpee y grite que abriera y sólo obtuve un -veté! -salí por ayuda y de inmediato el chocante doctor guapo y personal entraron , el le pidió con una voz dulce a Asahina que abriera o le dejase pasar , un par de veces le rogó y pensé que era inútil pero sucedió . Me dolió que sólo a el lo dejara pasar . El salió un momento y pidió que todos nos retiráramos . El personal salió de la habitación excepto yo que me quede relegado casi en la puerta. Error ! Cuando Asahina me vio en el marco de la puerta apoyado con una cara de rencor se tiró al piso y comenzó a gritar.  
-que se vaya ! Diga le que se marche !  
El doctor bonito me lo pidió y tuve que obedecerle. Salí corriendo de ahí , enojado , frustrado, herido. Maldito estúpido!  
Cuando me calme decidí volver a la mansión y recostarme , no podía emborracharme , tenía que pensar en lo que había sucedido . Al llegar y tirarme en mi cama vi el paquete con envoltorio de Navidad! Había olvidado darle su regalo . Perfecto sería esa una excusa para arreglar las cosas , Asahina era una persona sería pero nunca rencorosa! Aunque no estaba seguro de que yo no lo fuera !  
Al otro día me fui temprano a la oficina antes ir a verle ,el suplente había acabado con todo el trabajo y el evento estaba casi listo, maravilloso! Me metí en mi oficina y arreglaba unos papeles cuando vi que en la máquina fax había un documento! Su maldita renuncia escrita de su puño y letra y una copia anexa hecha a computador !  
Me enfurecí y aventé todo al maldito piso salí endemoniado y todos me miraron como si estuviera loco .  
Conduje como loco hasta el hospital dispuesto a aventarle la renuncia en la cara y a decirle como me sentía . Al llegar a la entrada me pidieron esperar un poco , salió el médico que le estaba llevando el caso acompañado del doctor sonrisa linda y me pidieron pasar a su consultorio.  
-le ha pasado algo malo a Asahina? -pregunte .  
-no! Kaoru -san está bien ... Es sólo que el ha pedido no recibir ningún tipo de visitas .  
-que? -estaba atónito ante ese comentario!  
-el paciente está pasando una crisis y por ahora no es prudente que nadie le moleste-repuso el doctor bonito.  
Pero que se había creído ese idiota ? Yo no molestaba a Asahina !  
-ósea que me prohíben verlo? Saben quién soy?  
-si! -dijo el otro -pero lamentamos que ya no podemos dejarle ver al señor Kaoru -san . Esto es un pedido especial de el y una orden médica . Lo sétimos !  
-tengo que hablar con Asahina ! Además tengo papeles importantes ahí adentro !  
-todas sus cosas han sido cuidadosamente empacadas y puestas en la recepción para cuando viniera!  
Salí molesto , más que eso ! Bufaba de la ira. Deje las cosas , en realidad no había nada de valor en ellas y en la entrada le aventé el regalo de Asahina a mi detestable enemigo .  
-tome! Ha ganado ! Puede hacer lo que quiera con el!  
-Isaka -san !  
-no me hable ni se refiera a mi y ha de saber que mi familia se enterara!  
El me observo desde la puerta desconcertado . Y heme aquí bebiendo en un bar la primera semana del año. No quiero ponerme borracho para olvidar quiero ponerme borracho para entender que sucedió?  
Asahina me ha reemplazado ? Acaso he perdido? No sabría que hacer si así pasa!  
-maldición ! Acaso tengo que esperar una vida para que me sirvan otra! No saben quién soy acaso?  
-cálmese señor !que desea que le sirva?  
-tráeme otro wishkey doble !  
Que frustración ... Asahina ! Acaso es que tu y yo estamos... Estamos tan?  
Estamos tan indefensos contra nuestros propios sentimientos?


	15. Cap15 Tifon devastador P1 DORMIDO

Nunca antes una decisión la había tomado tan a la ligera ... Y es que si me sentaba a e darla le en encontraría defectos y fallas que mi cabeza haría de magnitudes mayores . Sabía que tenía que dejar de consentirme a mi mismo , me agradaba ser consentido de vez en cuando pero si continuaba así jamás saldría de aquí . Me acabaría acostumbrando a este mundo tan pequeño al que me había relegado .  
Y finalmente el se cansaría de mi y me dejaría , le amo desde que tenía una edad corta y me llevaron a su casa , le amo por siempre defenderme y preocuparse por mi , le amo por ser el jefe caprichoso y siendo honestos bastante inútil que es, le amo por que siempre que algo sale mal se frustra u se pone borracho ... Si así le amo y espero entienda que si le tengo cerca no puedo forzarme a mi mismo a salir a enfrentar al mundo . Necesito encontrar mi valor , para poder protegerle para poder estar a su lado ...Isaka -san espero entiendas que si me voy a enfrentar al mundo de nuevo es por ti!

Esperaba la resolución de la junta , estaba realmente nervioso , no se trataba ya de mi o mi carrera , que honestamente en estos momentos valía nada para mi . Era acerca de el, de que no lo alejarán de mi , le había encontrado después de seis largos años y no pensaba dejarle ir ! Si necesitaba renunciar a la psiquiatría lo haría! Si necesitaba dejar a los pacientes que tanto quiero lo haría y sólo por mi egoísmo o tal vez era más que eso! Si definitivamente lo era , quería mi vida de regreso , quería poder respirar nuevamente y sólo el tenía lo que necesitaba para estar completo. Nada me parecía demasiado para sacrificar excepto que le alejarán de mi!  
Ese día que le encontré atado en esa cama dentro del cuarto del primer piso del hospital y a unas cuantas horas de ser trasladado a Okinawa mi cerebro sin previo aviso reacciono !  
"Tenemos que actuar rápido !"  
Lo deposite de nuevo y con más cuidado en la cama de nuevo y voltee hacia donde estaba Tsunari -san y le dije:  
-tenemos que impedir el traslado Tsunari-san !  
-por? Nowaki -san que pasa? Acaso le conoces?  
-si , le he estado buscando desde hace seis años .  
-es un familiar?  
Negué con la cabeza y bajando la mirada confesé:  
-este hombre es la persona que amo!  
Ella se quedo congelada y luego de unos momentos reacciono .  
-entiendo Nowaki -san pero hay muy pocas cosas que hacer!  
Una voz sonó en la puerta y la figura del superior estaba reposando sobre el marco , no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí o que había visto u oído pero le mire suplicante .  
-superior!  
-así que la casualidad los junto al fin eh?  
-por favor!... Ayúdeme!  
Tsunari lo miro como pidiendo una explicación y el dijo con una calma que me pareció espantosa .  
-Nowaki Nowaki mira como le traes , que voy a hacer que lo imposible se haga posible .  
Mis ojos brillaron , sabía que no tardarían en salir lágrimas , abundantes y enormes.  
-como demonios me negare a esos ojos! -y protesto -osh ! Ya que !  
Su mirada se dirigió a la doctora Tsunari .  
-Tsunari-san necesitare de su ayuda , cuento con eso?  
-Hai! -dijo ella enérgicamente -por favor cuente conmigo!  
-está bien lo primero es que necesito que contacte a su suerte y al adscrito en el caso en menos de media hora y que detenga a la ambulancia que sale de Okinawa para acá , que seguramente ya está a medio camino pero necesito que no arriben aquí!  
-Hai! -dijo ella y salió corriendo mientras marcaba desde su teléfono, dio órdenes a las enfermeras de que también localizarán a el hospital de Okinawa .  
-superior ? Yo ? Que hago?  
El me miro y luego hecho una mirada a Hiro-_san que parecía en un estado de sumisión increíble! Miraba fijamente al techo sin mirar y sus muñecas débiles y lastimadas habían quedado en una posición poco usual. Se arrodilló ante mi y me dijo .  
-tendrás que hacer lo más difícil. Esperar a que resulte !  
-pero...  
-Nowaki -el me interrumpió y tomó una de mis manos .- el es un paciente y tu seguro reclamarás la custodia , sabes cual es el protocolo verdad!?  
-eso me excluye de tratarlo yo! Podría interferir de manera negativa y va contra la ética..,  
-exacto , no puedes tratar a tus familiares o conocidos cercanos ! Si quieres que se quede aquí en este hospital deberás comportarte como un familiar más , al menos con Hiroki pierdes tu calidad de médico! Te involucras en la relación!  
Esa frase final me impacto , todo este tiempo me preparaba para ser el médico que el necesitase pero había olvidado que no podría tratarme por que éticamente no es correcto . Un segundo más paso y mi mente reacciono. Que importaba si perdía mi calidad de médico , Hiro -san era lo único importante .  
-Nowaki , estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?  
Asentí y complete .  
-superior por favor ! No me importa nada más !  
El asintió y dijo.  
-bien en tanto yo contactare al jefe de área - tomó el celular salió ara hacer su trabajo .  
Volví la mirada y le vi ahí tendido! Tome su mano y comencé a acariciarla con suavidad , el daba leves quejidos de dolor  
-Hiro-san ! Tranquilo aquí estoy !  
Sus pequeñas manos se movían lentamente y vi que el daño en sus muñecas era severo ! Le descubrí poco a poco y su pecho era morado debido a unos moretones horrorosos que le marcaban , sus costillas se podían contar una a una , estaba muy delgado , los brazos eran una antología de rasguños y cicatrices , sus piernas eran apenas unos hilos llenos de cortadas y moretones de gran tamaño , sus tobillos marcados por las correas se teñían de un color morado y café y bueno sus pies destrozados por completo se le observaban llagas en las plantas .  
-dios! Hiro-san ! Que paso?  
Las lágrimas brotaron a raudales . No toleraba verle así pero haría lo imposible ir que fuera a ser el hombre que conocí , si era necesario perdería el título de médico !  
El se movía con pesadez , me quite la bata y la coloque en un lugar cualquiera le descubrí por completo y le saque la ligera bata que tenía sobre puesta, salí y le pedí a una enfermera una esponja de baño y una bandeja ! Ella trajo un carrito de aseo , tenía shampoo en polvo y un jabón perfumado una esponja suave y una más dura un platico protector. , protectores de cama , toallas y una bandeja térmica con agua calientita.  
Ella me miro con desconfianza me ofreció ayuda , le dije que estaba bien .  
-es muy violentó doctor! Si despierta ...  
-no se preocupe , estaré bien y se hacerlo ! -le sonríe y ella se disculpó y se marchó .  
Tome el plástico protector y lo coloque debajo de su cuerpo , cuando le moví el se quejó un poco y eso me dolió .  
-Shhh tranquilo Hiro -san aquí estoy!  
Puesto este para que no se empapara la cama tome la esponja suave y comencé con sumo cuidado a mojarle el cuero el parecía agitado y su mano derecha intento atraparme pero no coordinaba bien . Le tome la mano y dije:  
-Hiro -san debo bañarte , por favor ! -me acerque a su rostro le levanté los mechones de la frente con cuidado y le si un beso en esta , el me miro como si quisiera decir tanto pero sus labios no se movieron , pegue mi frente a la suya y le mire .  
-te amo -susurre-y te voy a cuidar !  
El sólo pudo quejarse !  
Continúe mojando sí cuerpo y le enjabone primero el frente , luego lo gire de costado y pude avanzar hasta la parte trasera y del otro lado , lo enjuague tratando de que no se enfriara lo seque lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible , sabía que esos moretones le dolían horrible .  
Luego rocié el shampoo en polvo sobre su cabello y seguí el procedimiento como lo marca el producto . Cuando acabe le envolví con una sábana limpia como a los bebés y salí a pedirle a la enfermera un catéter de Foley , sabía que le dolería pero era una opción que evitaría las llagas o rozaduras que pudiera causarle los protectores de cama .  
Ella entro con los utensilios necesarios y me pregunto si podía sacar el carro de aseo . Asentí y coloque todo para la ocasión .  
Le acomode en la posición y separe sus piernas me coloque unos guantes y sujete su sexo con una gaza , le realizar el lavado pertinente y puse antiséptico al rededor de su área genital para déjala limpia, me quite los primeros guantes y me puse otros cuando note que su mano me buscaba .  
-tranquilo Hiro-san ya voy a terminar!  
No podía agarrar sí mano pues se perdería la zona estéril así que proseguí . Coloque su sexo verticalmente y coloque el lubricante y también puse en la sonda . Venía lo más difícil , que era insertarle la sonda , tenía miedo de lastimarle , me temblaba la mano decidí hacerlo y en cuanto comencé a introducir la sonda el jadeo y se quejó ! Me morí de pensar que lo había lastimado ! Fui y le llame a la enfermera . Ella término haciéndolo con la condición de que le sujetará para que no se moviera . Me agache sobre su cabeza y con el brazo izquierdo sujete su cabeza y con el derecho sus muñecas . El me miro suplicante y le dije:  
-tienes que comportarte Hiro-san ! Es por tu bien .  
Ella parecía una experta le insertó la sonda bastante fácilmente y me explico que eso querían hacer desde que llego pero que el incluso sedado no paraba de luchar ! Que era raro que estuviera tan calmado .  
Cuando acabo y me pregunto si se llevaba el materia le agradecí infinitamente su ayuda y su amabilidad. Al fin solos le cubrí con una cobija limpia , me senté a su lado y tome su mano , el me miro y parecía fijar más la vista .  
-No... Nowaki! -dijo en un suspiro.  
Le bese su mano y conteste .  
-Hiro -san aquí estoy !  
-Nowaki -repetía el.  
Le bese las manos y luego me acerque a su cara y le dije  
-te amo ! Estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo! No te vayas nunca más !  
El parecía no entender que le decía . Sólo me miraba con ese gesto de que había alguien ahí pero estaba perdido en otro universo .  
Bese sus labio , las comisuras de estos , sus mejillas, su nariz , su frente , hasta sus ojos hermosos! No cabía en felicidad .  
Cuando el superior y la doctora Tsunari regresaron caso al mismo tiempo vi que eran ya las diez y media de la mañana .  
Traían café y unos panecillos , ella antes de tomar asiento le hecho una mirada a Hiro-san y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.  
-que pasa ? -me aventure a preguntar y la cara del superior me dijo que estaba herrando.  
-lo siento Tsunari-san -me disculpe .  
-no te preocupes Nowaki -san te entiendo has pasado de ser médico a familiar de un paciente y por eso quieres saber todo lo que pasa !  
Asentí y ellos tomaron lugar no sin antes atrancar la puerta .  
-las cosas están especialmente difíciles Nowaki ! La cuestión es que si no le transfieren a el lo hará contigo y saldrá lo mismo.  
Mi corazón dio un tumbo y prosiguió .  
-hable con el jefe de área y dijo que por lo general el no tendría ningún problema pero cree que perderás el rumbo y no podrás notar la diferencia , te veraz tan involucrado que tu ética quedara comprometida !  
Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos , no podría soportar que me lo quitasen !  
-superior!  
-calma Nowaki calma !  
-por mi parte-dijo Tsunari -san -yo impedí ya que el traslado se llevase a cabo... Por hoy pero mañana seguro el jefe me retara , mi jefe y el encargado del área quedaron discutir mañana el caso pero ... Mi jefe no quiere el caso en el piso . Cree que es problemático !  
Voltee a ver a hiro-san y dije con determinación.  
-gracias por todo superior y Tsunari -sensei , pero si es necesario renunciare a la medicina . Estuve como loco seis años buscándole y no voy a perderlo por nada del mundo, aunque eso incluya mi carrera!  
-pero tranquilo Nowaki -dijo el superior dándole un sorbo enorme a su café -te dije que haría lo imposible posible y cumpliré !  
El plan es este ...  
Nos quedamos más de tres horas discutiendo el plan cuando la doctora Tsunari fue requerida para ver a otro paciente . En tanto el superior y yo afinábamos detalles . Sin darnos cuenta nos dieron las 2 de la tarde y el superior tuvo que regresar a su casa , le agradecí y le explique que me quedaría a cuidar de Hiro-san . El se marcho y cuando salió le bendije era un hombre bueno y listo .  
Entro la doctora Tsunari un momento después con una enfermera que traía una sonda nasogástrica y tubos de alimentación .  
-no habría que esperar que se despertará de la sedación doctora Tsunari-san ?  
Ella ordeno a la enfermera salir y se sentó conmigo .  
-Nowaki el ya está despierto , creemos que está en un estado parecido al catatónico , la sedación no le hacen mucho efecto , pero el ya está libre de ella , sólo que no responde a estímulos , la mayoría del tiempo se la ha pasado así , las veces que ha despertado se pone muy violento .  
Mis ojos , ardían bastante , como era posible ? Hasta dónde deje que esto avanzará!  
-pero ... Pero...  
-Nowaki se que es difícil pero este tipo de esquizofrenia se traga a los pacientes y los deja atrapados en su cabeza ! Debes ser fuerte y confiar !  
Le mire y asentí.  
-gracias doctora Tsunari !  
-tiene un peso bastante bajó así que lo vamos a alimentar , quieres ayudarnos !  
No podía hablar , la voz no me salía así que sólo me limitaba a asentir.  
Ella hizo todo el trabajo y yo me límite a sujetarle con sumo cuidado para que el no se moviera o pudiera lastimarse.  
Dos tubos con comida le metieron por la nariz y su mirada suplicante me mataba .  
-así que el es tu pareja!  
-ah? -asentí una vez más .  
-no es como que tengas que contarme ... O que tengamos ese tipo de confianza sabes? Pero quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo Nowaki-san tu siempre me has ayudado y defendido y yo quiero que Nowaki -san se sienta en la libertad de poder desahogarse conmigo ! Así que por favor si tienes un problema no dudes que estaré ahí para ti!  
-gracias -dije en un hilo de voz-Tsunari san puedes preguntar lo que desees y te agradezco tus palabras y la ayuda . El es la persona más importante para mi!  
Cuando acabo de vaciar los tubos y saco la sonda de su nariz , dijo:  
-supongo te vas a quedar aquí hasta mañana ?  
Asentí una ves más.  
-bien entonces mandaré traer un sillón cómodo almohadas u cobijas para ti .  
Le agradecí y ella salió. En un rato bastante cortó trajeron un sillón reclinan le una mesura de café unas almohadas mullidas y cobijas y colchas , por la tarde noche el superior me trajo comida y bebidas calientes y frías y un libro era uno de los que yo le había prestado de la colección de Hiro-san . Parecía que ese cuarto tomaba más vida . Un buen rato de la noche me dedique a leerle partes del libro la novela de Genji parte uno esplendor a Hiro-san, el autor Murasaki Shikibu le fascinaba, era uno de sus miles de títulos que recordaba leyéndolo acostado en el sofá y deleitándose con las sinfines aventuras del personaje .  
Termine abandonando el aulló y acostándome junto a el , para quedarme dormido en sus brazos .  
Desperté por que el superior me levantó .  
-Nowaki , despierta !Nowaki !  
-eh? Ah superior! Buenos días!  
-Nowaki corre a tu casa te necesito bañado e impecable !  
-ah?  
-Nowaki!  
Realmente estaba cansado , mi descanso había sido ayer y no había podido dormir en mi cama .  
-que pasa?  
-hoy se reúne la junta ! Nowaki!  
Me despabile un poco .  
-Nowaki debes correr a tu casa y ponerte lo más presentable posible !  
-pero no puedo dejar a Hiro-san sólo!  
-Nowaki no entiendes la importancia de esto? Sí luces descuidado será un factor importante , para que Hiroki se quede o lo trasladen ,debes poder demostrar que eres capaz de seguir con tu carrera de médico psiquiatra y con sus cuidados . Hiroki es un caso muy complicado , y con facilidad lo pueden mandar a Okinawa !  
Pronto me puse en pie y le dedique una mirada a mi amado . El sueño le había vencido , me sentí aliviado y dije.  
-superior por favor cuide de Hiro-san en lo que voy a mi casa !  
El asintió y tome mi bata y salí volando !  
Llegue mi bañe y me puse más que presentable , mi aspecto estaba impecable , tal vez sólo se notaban un poco las ojeras pero por lo demás era inmejorable , hice una pequeña maleta con cosas para Hiro-san como algo de ropa sencilla que pudiera usar , una frazada de lana ,un cepillo de dientes ,un peine y una bata de baño .  
Salí de mi casa en menos de dos horas y regrese bastante rápido , ahí ya se encontraba Tsunari -san !  
-buen día Nowaki -san  
-bien día Tsunari -san  
-disculpa que no haya podido ir a verte durante la noche pero estaba bastante movida con un paciente!  
-no te preocupes , ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros!  
Ella sonrió y dijo  
-estas listo para la batalla?  
-si! -dije mientras veía al hombre que amaba!  
El superior llego con café para todos y nos sentamos a discutir por menores.  
-bien ya casi está todo armado , todos entendemos el plan o hay alguna duda?  
-entendemos !-dijo Tsunari -san y yo afirme su comentario.  
-bien ahora sólo tenemos un pequeño problema que apenas pensé ayer, Nowaki -dijo viéndome seriamente.  
-dígame superior!  
-necesitas contactar a su familia.  
-ah? Por?  
-por que el título de "novio" no es un título legal , es eso o debes decirme que tienes un poder firmado por Hiroki donde te nombra su responsable en casi de cualquier accidente !  
Un shock me invadió ! No tenía ningún carácter legal con Hiro-san y nunca pensé en pedírselo !  
-lo conseguiré ! -dije determinado  
-necesitas urgentemente ese documento o la custodia de Hiroki será del estado y eso significaría que nada habría por hacer!  
Entonces repasemos el plan!  
Le dimos unas cuanta pasadas el plan y tuve que dejar a Hiro-san dormido al cuidado de Tsunari -san para tomar mi turno , me sentía inquieto pero si faltaba a mi responsabilidad todo se arruinaría, para cuando llegaron las personas de la junta , yo me encontraba pasando revisiones a mis pacientes.  
Hace una hora nos citaron a los tres , al superior , a la doctora Tsunari y a mi . Primero entro la doctora Tsunari y luego el superior . Yo me encuentro esperando a que se me llame pero estoy preparado para todo.  
Ha salido una enfermera y me pude que entre . Me acomodó la bata para que parezca impecable y entro a pasos lentos .  
Está el director del hospital encabezando la mesa a su derecha se encuentra el jefe de personal y a su lado el jefe de mi área . Del otro lado está un hombre que desconozco con una casa poco amigable luego el jefe del área de Tsunari -san y luego su superior .  
-doctor Nowaki - se dirige a mi el director del hospital -un placer verle!  
-lo mismo digo señor !  
-me han informado de las circunstancias de cierto paciente que trasladaron aquí en año nuevo y que parecía ser desconocido o un vagabundo pero que estulto un conocido suyo!  
Asentí sin decir una palabra .  
-lamentablemente tenemos muchos problemas con este caso , el primero de ellos es que usted se desempeña en este hospital y eso nos requiere un traslado de su parte o del paciente ! Su superior nos ha indicado ya que eso no representaría ningún problema ya que el y la doctora Tsunari estarían a cargo de eso . Ella como su doctora y el como su superior al mandó , lo cual no nos parece mala idea además tenemos testimonios de que usted no ha tratado de intervenir en ningún caso como doctor del paciente , y eso habla muy bien de su dominio! Ustedes debe saber hasta donde ser involucrarse en la relación médico paciente . Por esa parte no tenemos ningún problema , ahora lo que nos confiere es el tipo de relación con el paciente . Pues sabemos no es su hermano , ni su familiar , por lo tanto aquí el abogado le explicar que procede -dice refiriéndose al hombre de cara larga- abogado ir favor!  
El hombre raspó su garganta y seriamente me miro .  
-el paciente pasa a ser custodia del estado al no tener identificaciones , ni tener un registro de que se le busca , y tampoco estar en sus facultades mentales para poder decidir se tendría que abrir un juicio donde usted presente las pruebas necesarias para comprobar que es quién usted dice que es y que puede obtener su custodia . Ahora bien estas pueden ser una carta notarías a con anticipación donde al notario haya constatado que el paciente estaba en uso plenos de sus facultades , así como la declaración del notario. Eso o alguna prueba de que tiene algún parentesco legal con el paciente posterior a que se encontrará en esta institución , le recuerdo que si la tiene se le cuestionará su actuar respecto e este , quiero decir que se cuestionara el por que el paciente término atropellado y llevado al servicio público de urgencias!

Hiro-san? Atropellado? Dios! Nowaki idiota! Como pude descuidarlo tanto! Todo fue mi culpa ! Hiro-san perdóname por favor! Mis estúpidos errores , tu acabaste pagando por mis tonterías! Asentí y sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos .  
-no se alarme doctor , debido a su impecable historial de residencia a todas las recomendaciones que tiene de otros médicos de renombre y al respaldo de todos los miembros de esta junta el paciente permanecerá aquí hasta el juicio en donde usted enfrentara al estado por la guarda y custodia . Le enviaré el citatorio en una semana aproximadamente , si no cuenta con un abogado o no jefe pagarlo el estado le proporcionará uno .  
No podía resistirlo , era demasiado para mi sólo me dedique a escucharle y asentir a lo que decía ese hombre, está vez mi corazón se había roto de la peor forma y sabía que no había otro culpable más que yo! Hiro-san ! Tenía que reparar el daño Que le había causado . No supe en que momento acabo pero escuchaba las voces de los directivos que decían que mi comportamiento estaba condicionado a cumplir mis labores de médico en el tercer piso y poder discernir cada uno de mis roles de médico y de familiar ! En dado caso de que ganará , que no estaba excluido de visitar al paciente únicamente como civil y en los horarios preestablecidos jamás en horas de trabajo o en horarios no autorizados y además que mi opinión médica quedaba invalidada sobre este . El último comentario fue del director que me dijo que esperaba siguiera trabajando y esforzándome como hasta ahora.  
-así lo haré! Gracias a todos!  
Respondí llanamente . Ellos salieron uno a uno y vi como el superior de Tsunari -san salía y le pedía que hablarán afuera , sabía que la iba a retar de una forma horrible . El superior se quedo quiero a mi lado , cuando todos salieron y cerraron la puerta por fin pude derrumbar me en llanto ! No podía soportar más .  
-todo va a estar bien Nowaki! Ya veraz que si!  
Siento su mano cálida en mi espalda y deje salir ríos de llanto y emociones , todo se mezclaba en uno sólo , todo volvía a ser una cosa un tifón de emociones .Felicidad , tristeza , irá y todo iba dirigida a una persona ... Yo !


	16. Cap16 El terrorista que creia en santa!

Que demonios pasa contigo!? Eh?! No importa lo que pase , ahora estamos juntos y todo es bueno mientras estemos juntos! Nunca he sido pesimista y no pienso comenzar hoy ! Tuve que dejarle en el pabellón del primer piso , si médico psiquiatra de cabecera era Tsunari -san y la verdad no hubiera podido confiar en alguien más . El jefe que supervisaría el caso y el desempeño de Tsunari -san sería el superior y también estaba contento por ello .  
Ellos me pusieron al tanto de que pasaba , Hiro -san permanecía en ese estado catatónico , le tenían que administrar drogas para dormir , relajantes y algunos otros barbitúricos pero en el transcurso no había despertado por mi parte esperaba mi siguiente descanso para ir a su casa a ver a su familia , durante mis descalzos había desempolvado la dirección que conseguí cuando el escapo la riñera vez . Yo cumplía con mi trabajo y en mis devanaos iba averié y a platicarle o leerle , no perdía la esperanza que reaccionara .  
Me había conmovido el hecho de como lo había atropellado una camioneta en año nuevo y que se dio a la fuga . Quería buscarle y romperle la cara ! Desfallecí cuando me contaron como lo mandaron a urgencias y por un abrigo que traía. Con una tarjeta mía le mandaron a este hospital pensando que se había escapado de aquí! De quién sería el abrigo lo desconozco ! Pero investigaría todo eso! Ahora el estaba conmigo y no me permitiría la derrota nuevamente !

-Que no!  
-por que no ?  
-por que no!  
-vamos Shinobu ! Hazlo por mi !-dice ese anciano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-ese chantaje ya no funciona !  
-ah no?...  
Me da un giro brusco y se mete entre mis piernas . Traza un camino de besos al tiempo que baja mi short y aunque trato con las menos ganas posibles de quitarle el es... Más fuerte? Mi cabeza se va a las nubes ! Blush! Mi ropa interior fue lanzada al otro lado de la habitación , maldito anciano me has puesto caliente ! El alza la cabeza y repite :  
-entonces?  
-no !  
Lame mi sexo una chupada maravillosa mis piernas tiemblan , otra chupada y otra ... Una vez más:  
-que tal ahora?  
-que no! No ! Y noo!-jadeo y siento su boca .  
El continúa haciendo lata ollas con su boca se acomoda entre mis piernas y toma ágilmente mis tobillos con una de sus enormes manos ,los alza y mete su cabeza entre el hueco que hay en mis piernas para continuar chupando , mis sentidos abrumados saben que es muy tarde para mi cuando le descubre hurgando mi entrada , un masaje delicioso , maldito anciano parece pulpo ! El placer es desbordante ... Estúpido de mi caeré otra vez !  
Awwww y el gemido resuena , entonces con día dedos adentro el interrumpe las deliciosas chupadas y dice con esa cara vieja y estúpida !  
-Shinobu! Entonces?  
-awww -jadeo -Miyagi o no pares ... Por favor!  
-dime que lo harás!  
-Miyagi ! Por favor !  
Remueve los dedos dentro de mi culo y esas cosquillas que produce me hacen perder la razón.  
-awww  
-entonces mocoso?  
-está bien , Miyagi lo haré peo por favor sigue!  
-promete lo !  
-maldición ! Anciano !  
-dije promete lo!  
Me da otro delicioso movimiento de dedos y mis piernas se retuercen .  
-lo prometo Miyagi , lo pro..awwww ... meto !  
-que prometes ?  
Maldición ! Que no sabe que me puedo morir de tanto placer !  
-prometo hacer una carta a santa con mis deseos de Navidad !  
El sonríe estúpidamente y se me abalanza en besos caricias chupadas y placer !  
Maldito anciano!  
BREVE BRRVARIO CULTURAL DE SHINOBU -CHAN!  
Miyagi : filia de sexo con ancianos ( con ese anciano para ser más exacto)( no es que me gusten todos los ancianos ... Sólo este )  
Amor: Miyagi  
Hospital : cárcel  
Risako: bruja  
Santa-claus : viejo de barba ... No entra en la lista de ancianos que me gustan ... Me cae bien pero hasta ahí  
Navidad: ... Fiesta... Religiosa... Vacaciones... Miyagi , me siento triste!

Hace un par de meses que estoy internado en el hospital de Tokyo de psiquiatría , la brillante idea de ese anciano de tratarme como un loco! Que va! Si yo sólo estoy triste no loco! No es como que vaya por ahí asustando a las personas diciendo incoherencias y teniendo filias fuera de lo común .  
En mi mente se forma la palabra  
OBJECION RECHAZADA  
1.- asusta a la gente declarándoles amor , invadiendo su privacidad desde casa hasta mente , exigiendo se hagan responsables de un amor instantáneo y pretendiendo mucha experiencia sexual cuando es más estrechó que por donde pasaron los antiguos pobladores ( estrecho de Bering)  
2.-tiene una filia hacia los ancianos!

Awww está bien ! Pero soy un muchacho alegre y jovial Miyagi debería ser más consecuente !  
UNA VEZ MÁS OBJECIÓN RECHAZADA!  
Maldición! El caso es que ese anciano me chantajeo y no me dio oportunidad de defenderme cuando discutimos el tema de internarme , se puso niña y dijo que si no me intentaba no volvería a verlo y que podría hacer lo que quisiera ! Intente protestar pero me dijo que si lo amaba como decía lo haría , me pidió probara unas cuantas semanas y si no me sentía a gusto podría irme me prometió que el vendría a verme diario , que todo sería como antes , no ,el dinero me sirvió de excusas ! Sabe que pobre diablo le hizo el favor de que me recibieran en el segundo piso , entre la clase media diría yo ! Pero bueno lo acepte por que me duele verle preocupado por mi cada vez que... Se me mete la idea de dejar de existir . ... Y bueno el también ha cumplido en visitarme a diario , aunque hay veces que quiero salir de aquí e irme a casa y el no lo permite !  
La verdad es que este sitio si no fuera un hospital no estaría tan mal ! Todo el mundo es amable conmigo y siento que estoy de cierta forma más cerca de Miyagi !  
Lo único un poco chocante es la rutina ! Siempre las mismas horas de comida y las mismas medicinas incluso las mismas personas ! El doctor que me atiende , el doctor Kusama Nowaki es un pobre diablo que conocí en el burdel y reconocí inmediatamente en cuanto me lo presentaron , esa vez había usado un nombre falso y ambos nos guardamos ese incómodo encuentro para una ocasión menos especial , como en esa vez del burdel se me antojo un personaje fácil de burlar ...a veces pienso como será su mujer , tenía idea de que esa vez del burdel el estaría enamorado de ese vagabundo por lo que dijo pero ahora que lo veo mejor no parece un maldito homo , creo que definitivamente es una mujer lo que el prefiere y bueno se ve tan falto de carácter que seguro es una vieja mandona y loca que se pone celosa por todo y nada y que le hace embrollos por cualquier tontería. Es sin duda un hombre guapo , esa altura y sus ojos azules le hacen ver tan principesco ! Bah! seguro su mujer es una enana maje!  
A veces le cuento estas ideas a Miyagi y el se muere de la risa diciendo ... No tienes idea mocoso!  
Le pregunto si la conoce pero nunca me ha afirmado o negado el hecho !  
En fin Kusama a pesar de todo ha sido muy paciente conmigo , las primeras sesiones para hacerlo desistir de su loca idea de ayudarme y evitar el tema del burdel me negué a decir una sola palabra , simplemente a capricho no le hable ! en otra sesión me puse a gritar cual poseído durante horas ! Su cara fue de película , pues sabía que lo hacia a propósito y su paciencia fue puesta a prueba ! Una que no salió tan bien fue un día que me dio por comenzar a desnudarme y fue ese viejo Miyagi quién le salvó! Entro justo cuando tenía la camiseta y me iba a quitar el bóxer ! Ese Miyagi entro y al verme y ver su expresión se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba , no pude engañarlo , me tomó por el brazo me coloco en sus piernas como a los infantes y el desgraciado bajo mi bóxer dejando mi trasero expuesto , el doctor no sabía que hacer , yo le rogué que no me humillara así y el comenzó a darme de nalgadas mientras le decía al doctor que no debía fiarse de mi enfermedad o mi persona! Me dejo ir cuando iba a comenzar a llorar por que el doctor intercedió por mi!  
De ahí en adelante supe que no podría pasarme de listo con ese viejo mañoso !  
Luego a ese Kusama , pues comencé por tutearle a ver si se enfadaba y perdía los estribos , cosas que no sucedió, se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer un dichoso Halloween ! Pffft , no es que yo sea consentido o quisquilloso pero vivir en el extranjero me enseño que los japoneses no tienen mucha idea de como son esas fiestas ! Me pidió mi ayuda me negué , no estaba interesado en esas tonterías , le di algunos consejos pero hasta ahí , la fiesta la verdad no estuvo tan mal pero parecía más una feria de animales de cuento , no vi ningún disfraz originalmente terrorífico , había muchos animales y personajes de cuentos pero terror? Jajaja había visto más terror en una casa de campo abierto que en esa fiesta , aunque no negaría que si quería asistir pero estaba triste , más que por la enfermedad estaba triste por que veía como Miyagi se esforzaba en encontrar un trabajo que le permitiera tiempo para mi y el dinero suficiente y además que sería ir a un Halloween sin disfraz ! Sabía que no teníamos dinero para eso y desde que vivía por mi cuenta me jure jamás pedirle dinero a esa bruja de mi hermana , que ahora ella llevaba la casa y las empresas de la familia . Aún así siento que darle ese peso al viejo es demasiado egoísta ... En fin no se como se las arreglo para conseguirnos disfraces propios ! En serio lo amo tanto y me sorprendí de que pensara en mi tanto , al extremo de gastar en esos disfraces . El pensó que yo por asco no usaría uno rentado y la verdad no negaría ese hecho pero lo que me hizo extremadamente feliz fue que era mío y podría conservarlo , ya había perdido el miedo al "que dirán " de que seamos hombres y acerca de mi edad y quería conservar todos los recuerdos que pudiera de las cosas que hacíamos juntos Miyagi y yo , así lidiaba con mi sentimientos y esa tristeza . Esa fiesta a pesar de todo fue maravillosa aunque casi lo mato! Como que la reina roja? Maldito ! El quién se cree!? El sería el sombrerero loco , nah! Se puso el mejor ! En fin! El caso es que después de bailar toda la noche nos apartamos a un rincón y tuvimos una de esas sesiones donde los besos son apasionados y confieso que ese viejo sabe como calentar la mecha aunque no pudimos hacer más !  
Ese mes supongo comencé a hablar más con Kusama , le contaba sobre lo que yo quería contar y el se mostraba muy paciente , a veces pienso que el único loco debe ser el , carajo! Nadie puede ser tan paciente y calmado ! Supongo lleva una vida cómoda! Es doctor y tiene ya dos especialidades. Serán sus padres ricos? Así siempre sucede no?  
En fin ese mes recibí muchas felicitaciones supongo por mis progresos , había desaparecido un poco la tristeza y me sentía de mejor humor así que solicite comenzar a salir al patio a ejercitarme lo cual Kusama tomó con mucho agrado y autorizo inmediatamente .  
Comencé por entrenarme en correr y luego hacia algo de rutina ... Miyagi se mostraba encantado con eso y si a el le parecía bien decidí complacerle , la pasábamos bastante bien. Sabía que se acercaban las fechas , no es que Miyagi fuera el alma de la fiesta pero las últimas semanas lo había notado cansado y algo serio , así que quería darle algo que le recordaba que a pesar de todo estaba a su lado aunque no fuera de mucha ayuda.  
Nunca había sido muy creativo para eso de dar regalos que trasmitieran mis sentimientos y pues Miyagi tampoco era muy receptor ! Así que un día haciendo ejercicio vi que al final del patio había una reja bastante gruesa , me asome y vi que al otro lado estaba un jardín con mesas y sombrillas , también había un par de columpios de jardín , parecía un patio diferente , mire el alto de la reja y trate de calcular cuantos metros eran , aproximadament lo mucho . Me sería fácil saltarle ! Tome impulso y comencé a trepar , en la cima note que si era bastante alto pero no me echaría para atrás . Me agarre fuerte y comencé el descenso tuve que terminar con un salto largo pues mis brazos ya se estaban cansando y aún faltaba el regreso . Camine con sigilo por si había alguien ahí que se diera cuenta que yo no estaba autorizado a estar ahí. Pero el lugar estaba desierto , parecía haber una piscina pequeña ya que se miraba a unos metros la cubierta protectora de esta . Y había árboles frutales y Rosales muy hermosos plantados por todo el lugar . Me fascine de todo , hacia tiempo no veía tanto espacio abierto . Se me ocurrió una idea genial ! Para la víspera de Navidad vendría y cortaría un ramo de rosas para Miyagi . Seguro le sorprendería además sería algo que no necesitaría dinero ya que había pensado que sería bastante estúpido comprarle algo con su propio dinero . Escuche un ruido y regrese corriendo al final donde se encontraba la reja , la trepe de inmediato y corrí hasta el patio general . Vi que Nowaki salía de la galera y me buscaba para nuestra sesión .  
Así que hoy es la víspera de Navidad y he escrito una carta para Miyagi y me preparo para ir a "correr" por unas flores .  
Bajo despacio , para qe nadie note mi prisa , una enfermera me salida y le devuelvo el saludo , primero haré como que corro , entreno unos 40 min y cuando veo que son las once cuarenta me dirijo a aquel sitio . Corro , trepo , salto y aterrizo . Llego a donde están los Rosales a casi unos cuantos metros de la piscina y comienzo torpemente a cortar algunas rosas y botones . 6 serían suficientes? Supongo ! No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas pero no tengo otra opción . Algo me dice que me observan y me doy prisa a regresar cuando me aprende un hombre viejo y malhumorado ,trae un overol cubierto de tierra y me toma rudamente por el antebrazo!  
-que demonios estas haciendo , maldito mocoso ladrón!  
-ah? Suélteme!  
-eres un maldito paciente verdad?  
-no!  
-no? -grita con voz rasposa.  
-déjeme ir !  
-te acusare en este instante y te irá mal!  
-déjeme ir!  
No podía ser ! Si se enteraban Miyagi estaría muy molesto! Y además quién sabe que me harían seguro me corren y no es que me moleste a mi pero seguro Miyagi no se lo tomaría a bien!  
-que pasa aquí? -dice una voz calmada y de tono dulzón que me parece familiar!  
Giro la cabeza y veo a Kusama en una bata de baño y aún secándose el cabello , tiene una expresión hermosa , sus ojos son como el mar en calma , me da vergüenza y ganas de llorar!  
-está sucia reina ladrona arranco las rosas doctor !  
Yo bajo la mirada parece que pierdo el poder hablar , siento vergüenza , Kusama se agarrará de esto para vengarse de mi !  
-por favor no hable así de uno de nuestros pacientes! -dice Kusama calmadamente al anciano-y además el no robó nada ! Yo le mande a traerlas !  
Que?! Que demonios?! Me está cubriendo la espalda? Por que? Le he morado atónito entre la sorpresa .  
-Shinobu - chan vino por orden mía señor , la verdad mi oficina tiene intente gris y son las fiestas , así que quise mejorarla un poco pero no puedo salir a comprar por que es mi guardia así que le pedí a Shinobu-chan que si me ayudaba en lo que yo nadaba un rato !  
-bueno doctor me hubiera dicho a mi! Las rosas y el jardín son para ustedes pero si no me avisa ...!  
-discúlpeme ! He sido un tonto ! Por favor le pido esas rosas !  
-con gusto ! Lleve estas otras de aquí ! Usted podrá hacer maravillas en su oficina con ellas!  
-en serio?! Ven Shinobu-chan - dice Kusama mientas a mi todavía no me pasa de entender lo que ha pasado , siento que estoy siendo invitado de un fantasma!  
Nos dirigimos a la parte de tras , rebasando la piscina y una pequeña fuente y ahí se encuentra una casucha de madera escondida . Entramos y hay flores de todo tipo ,ahora entiendo ese tío anciano era el jardinero del hospital! Con razón estaba tan enojado !  
Su casucha esta llena de cubetas repletas de rosas , jazmines y otras tantas que algunas flores me es imposible reconocerles .  
\- tome todo lo que guste doctor !  
-gracias ! -dice Kusama con un tono de voz musical .  
-bueno le dejo para que se sirva , tengo que regresar al trabajo!  
-si! Y una vez más disculpe si hemos causado un inconveniente a sus bellos Rosales!  
El anciano sale apresurado y yo entonces caigo en cuenta de que estoy más que avergonzado .  
-dime algo Shinobu-chan... Esas rosas son para el sensei?  
-ah ! -sorprendido y avergonzado una vez más- no!  
-no? -inquiere el  
-ah bueno ... Si!  
El me mira con gesto de ángel , ah maldito ! Le he descubierto ! Tras la máscara de la paciencia y la bondad se oculta...  
-entonces le haremos un ramo muy hermoso ! Sabes cuando era joven trabaje en una florería y me dedicaba a eso! Arman abramos muy lindos !  
Comienza a seleccionar rosas y flores y yo me quedo boquiabierto ... Quién demonios era? ! Creía que bajo su paciente rostro se ocultaba un ser horrible y se dejaría salir hora que estábamos a solas pero ... Armar un ramo bonito de rosas no era el ser horrible que esperaba .  
El se apresura y corta los extremos , los limpia de espinas en tanto yo le miro atónito !  
-Shinobu-chan ven a ayudarme !  
Me acerco a ayudarle y seguimos trabajando por unos veinte minutos , boom! Que ramo de rosas tan bello. Son aproximadamente veintitantos rosas y adornos ! Es enorme !  
Me ilusiono tanto que no puedo evitar sonreír !  
-que bello!  
-falta un listón para adornarle ! Creo tener uno en mi oficina vamos ?  
Afirmo y lo digo hasta los vestidores. Miro el lugar ya sin miedo y me parece que el asombro se ha ido , parece aún parte del hospital . Es una sala de descanso y distracciones para los médicos.  
El sale casi vestido nuevamente y le miro mientras que se peina . Una visión diferente del médico que Kusama me había parecido , sus ojeras eran evidentes y su rostro parecía adolorido como si algo le estuviera presionado el pecho .  
El me mira a través del espejo y me dedico una sonrisa que fue imposible de creer .  
-ah? Este ... No era mi intención robar rosas ni nada de eso... Es sólo que?  
-eh? -dice el sorprendido!  
-es que no tenía dinero para darle algo a Miyagi de Navidad ! -confieso avergonzado mi plan -Y no puedo pedirle dinero! Pero ...  
-descuida Shinobu-chan no diré nada ! Y bueno me alegra que me tengas confianza para dejar que te ayude . Se por sensei que tu familia tiene bastante dinero así que jamás pensé que lo hubieras con una mala intención ! Así que supuse que querías dárselas a sensei! Sólo te pediría que no hagas escapadas de Houdini ! Te vi desde la alberca y me pregunte que harías en este sitio ...  
-ah lo siento lo vi el otro día mientras entrenaba y me llamo la atención.  
-tu nadas Shinobu -chan?  
Afirmo y agrego:  
-bastante bien !  
-si tu quieres puede venir a nadar conmigo !  
-en serio?- respondo sorprendido u animado .  
-si , bueno como te digo yo tendía que estar presente si eso no te molesta ni a ti ni a sensei!  
-a ese Miyagi que le va a molestar ... No sea esto un truco ? Seguro me va a pedir algo a cambio!  
\- bueno ... Si! -dice mientras ríe de una forma honesta-quiero que te sientas en la confianza de poder contar conmigo , se que es difícil y no puedo prometerte que podré cumplir todo lo que me pidas pero... Veraz que no soy el tipo de persona que piensas y hasta dormíamos llegar a ser buenos amigos no crees?  
Ah? Quiere sólo estar cerca de mi ? No es como que yo le guste en un sentido físico no nada o como que quiera una completa sumisión de paciente -médico , no! Es diferente ! El quiere ... Ser mi amigo?  
-está bien ! Lo intentare ! Pero no significa que te deba algo !  
El sonrió complacido y coloco su corbata .  
-entonces puedo venir a nadar? Cuando nadas tu Kusama?

Era como un sol! Un nuevo sol! Cuando llegamos a su oficina el busca el listón y encuentra uno morado precioso y uno amarillo . Pone las rosas y los conjunta en un moño hermoso ! Si que tiene estiló para eso de los arreglos florales!  
Por la tarde llega Miyagi con esa cara de perro que le caracteriza cuando parece cansado y enfermo .

Me encuentro sentado leyendo y se desploma a mi lado .  
-feliz Navidad mocoso !  
Me levantó al baño y saco las flores y la carta . Miyagi tiene los ojos cerrados y me dejo caer encima de el .  
-ahhhhh-se queja -pero... Que?!  
-feliz Navidad Miyagi ! Me le trepo encima y le beso desesperadamente.  
-pero de donde has sacado es...  
-cállate y bésame !  
Miyagi se deja llevar fácilmente por sus instintos me pone bajo el y en una rapidez absoluta saca mi pantalón y mi ropa interior . Besa mi ombligo e incluso mete la lengua . Boom! Estoy prendido , suelta mis piernas y las sube a sus hombros , besa mi vientre y luego se va contra mi sexo . Que delicioso! Jadeo de felicidad !  
Sube mis piernas junto a sus hombros y llegan hasta mi cabeza casi . Mi entrada está siendo ocupada por uno de sus dedos y luego otro y otro más . Duele u es placentero , saca los dedos de mi entrada y me hace que se los chupe . No hay opción el manda ! Como demonios le hace no lo se! Pero en un parpadeo le tengo adentro con todas sus fuerzas ! El me atrapa en un beso , me falta el aliento , golpeteo con las piernas pero me es imposible zafarme y justo cuando creo desfallecer me suelta ... -no! Bésame! Te amo!-le digo y el me vuelve a aprisionar entre sus labios ...  
Diciembre 24  
Querido Miyagi  
Espero tengas una Feliz navidad ! Se que no siempre soy lo que buscaste pero es muy tarde para encerrarnos en nosotros . Recuerdo cuando te conocí ,esas son la partes sagradas para mi y luego tu ausencia después apareciste en el verano tierna y elegantemente y nos dimos el tiempo y espacio necesarios para conocernos .  
Ahora sabes como me siento , tenía mis dudas pero ahora se que estoy enamorado de algo real! Podría ser yo quién este cambiando no crees?!  
Pasamos la línea Miyagi !  
Ahora en estas fechas de bienestar quiero intentar satisfacerte sin rodeos ni cuidado , oh Miyagi te amo por las tarde ! Cuando estos dormidos ... Te amo! Cuando eres terco y anciano te amo más y es cierto !  
Atentamente  
Yo!  
Pd. Maldito anciano estoy casado con tus encantos!  
Pd2 quiero tarta de chocolate para año nuevo .  
Pd3 se que casi siempre soy un dolor de cabeza pero... Estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas y quiero escribirlo por si no lo parece.  
Anexó lo que me exigiste que escribiera !  
Lista de seseos para santa de Shinobu!  
Deseó 1 pastel de chocolate para año nuevo !  
Deseó 2 que Miyagi me ame y se quede conmigo para siempre!  
Deseo 3 hacer muchas cosas y recuerdos juntos! 


	17. Cap17 Tifon devastador P2 PERDIDO

La mañana de Navidad llego temprano con ese estúpido gorro rojo con una nota blanca en la punta imitando esa risa costrosa de Jojojo. Estaba adolorido por las casi cinco veces que lo hicimos ayer y mis caderas me estallaban de dolor !

-Maldito anciano tempranero ! -reclame aún entre las sábanas .  
Algo dio justo en el blanco de mi cabeza y el dijo :  
-neeee! Mocoso flojo santa llego temprano .  
Me levanté y vi un paquete mal envuelto con un moño rojo bastante exagerado , supe que el lo había envuelto !  
-que horror santa envuelve horrible , que de cuarta!  
-mocoso quejumbroso el hombre hace lo que puede ! Además creo que no le quedo tan mal! -dice algo enfadado .  
-jajajaja entonces se está volviendo ciego de lo anciano que está esto...-fui rompiendo el envoltorio y vi algo que me dejo sorprendido.  
Arranque de golpe la envoltura y vi esa caja de cartón con la fotografía de una cama profesional de fotos !  
-ah? Mi...Miyagi ...  
-santa leyó tu carta y -se acerco a mi con poca cautela me tomó entre sus brazos y dijo .-Shinobu ... Te amo y me quedare a tu lado por siempre ! -selló su promesa con un beso-y además querías hacer muchos recuerdos juntos y como aquí no puedes tener el celular ...pero que te sucede?  
-Miyagi! -me le fui encima con los ojos mojados ... Qe regalo tan maravilloso definitivamente si creía en santa !  
-Miyagi te amo!  
-yo también a ti ! Y además es legal !  
-legal!  
-Nowaki dijo que sería una buena idea y además sólo tu tienes esa autorización médica de tener una cámara!  
La desempaquete y volqué el poder de su flash sobre los ojos de Miyagi .  
-mocoso maldoso me vas a dejar ciego !  
-awww no consultes nada con Kusama!  
-insolente ! No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora!  
Se acostó junto a mi y me abrazo , mis ojos aún estaban húmedos .  
-Miyagi ! Tomemos nuestro primer recuerdo juntos si?  
-ok prepara la cámara .  
Puse el temporizador y le abrace , unos segundos antes de que se disparara la foto tomó mi barbilla y me beso .  
Flash!  
Se tomó la foto de nuestro primer beso documentado .

Faltaban dos semanas para la fecha del juicio y aún no había podido conseguir nada ! Estaba desesperado frustrado cansado y más que todo lleno de preocupación no sólo por que el estado me quitaría la custodia de Hiro -san , si no también por que el no había dado una señal de mejoría , continuaba en ese estado de catatónico que para mi era apenas soportable .  
En mis días de descanso estas últimas dos semanas me había dedicado a buscar a su familia y logre concordar una cita pero su doncella que fue la única que quiso recibirme me dijo que no podía atender mi petición , que no sabían quién era yo o que propósitos tenía y que ellos hace años que no sabían nada de Hiro-san por que el había decidido excluir a los patrones de su vida . Que sus padres hace un par de meses habían decidido irse al extranjero y que no tenían una fecha de regreso , después amablemente me hecho de la casa de Hiro-san . Pffff nunca había visto una casa? Que digo casa! Una mansión tan enorme ! Digo sabía que Hiro -san era rico pero eso era ridículo. Su casa era muy bella pero la verdad no se parecía en absoluto a mi Hiro-san. Que tipo de personas serían sus padres ? Se de buena fuente que su madre era una persona amorosa y comprensiva y su arde era exigente en un nivel normal pero? No podía no siquiera imaginarlo . Al fin y al cabo ellos habían creado al ser que más amaba en el mundo y eso era suficiente como para creerlos superdotados o seres míticos ! En fin derrotado regrese al hospital a su lado y me propuse conseguir otras opciones  
Desde qué había dado con Hiro-san el hospital se había vuelto también mi casa , el apartamento por mucho lo pisaba dos veces por semana , incluso había mudado mi ropa a mi oficina y cuando se acababa iba a casa lavaba la sucia la tendía y me llevaba otra tanda planchada y lista ; no regresaba no para dormir , dormía al lado de mi Hiro-san . No necesitaba una cama blanda no almohadas siempre que le tuviera de la mano , que escuchará su respiración y que le mirase por la mañana , nunca obviaba decirle :  
-buenos días Hiro-san -aunque este no me respondiese y no se inmutara no olvidaba darle su beso de los buenos días y hacer esas cosas melosas que sabía lo enfadaban excesivamente , a lo mejor un día se desesperaba de mi comportamiento de novia adolescente y se despertaba a pegarme un bien golpe ! En fin hace poco faltaban unas horas para mi salida cuando no a esa extraña pero feliz pareja . Estaban en el patio pasando un rato agradable . El pequeño Shinobu captaba con su cámara cada movimiento del sensei y este le daba gustó en todo , que admirable me parecían ambos , ese joven con sus ganas de comerse al mundo de amar locamente y desear se amado, nada le inédita ser feliz , mi el estar aquí se lo podía impedir y de vez en cuando tropezaba pero era fuerte y su amor le hacía levantarse , luego estaba sensei que no la había tenido nada fácil , tenía muchas cosas en contra , la juventud y la falta de experiencia de su joven amante , su actual situación económica que le hacia aparecer algo desgastado pero su amor por aquel joven rebasaba cualquier frontera del tiempo económica o de distancia . Cuanto tenía que aprender de todas estas personas ! Baje hasta donde se encontraban y no era nada sope endenté que Shinobu-chan me pusiera cara de pocos amigos . Recordé que había tenido ya sesiones con Shinobu más productivas que las primeras donde se dedicó a tratar de sacarme de mi juicio pero no pudo conseguir nada más que me divirtiera con su infantil comportamiento . De ahí en fuera no había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con sensei y de contarle que había encontrado a Hiro-san .  
-buenas tardes sensei , Shinobu-chan!-salude a ambos .  
-neeeeh si es Nowaki -chan , que tal? -dijo sensei .  
-no me digas que vienes de ave de mal Agüero Kusama !-reclamo Shinobu-chan.  
-jajajaja más o menos ! Recuerda que no puedes este tan tarde ! Ya casi es la merienda!  
-osh ! Kusama te estas volviendo un anciano!  
-jajajaja !  
-mocoso irrespetuoso ! Vamos a cenar !  
-un rato más! Aún quiero captar a ese pajarillo! Por favor Kusama!  
-mmmmh-me hice el que lo meditaba- está bien sólo veinte minutos más Shinobu-chan!  
Este hizo una cara de enfado y corrió tras un ave con el pecho carmín .  
-sensei , quisiera saber si podría regalarme un poco de su tiempo !  
-hoy?  
-si ...bueno si no puede podría ser después quiero platicarle algo de extrema urgencia !  
-es sobre Kamijou?  
Asentí .  
-Nowaki -chan para ti siempre tengo tiempo ! -dijo con una sonrisa sincera .  
-salgo en dos horas si desea podemos vernos en la cafetería del hospital !  
-no quieres ir a otro sitio? Está vez yo invito !  
-no sensei le agradecería mucho fuese aquí!  
-meeh que chicos de hoy ! Está bien Nowaki -chan! A que hora sales?  
-a las ocho !  
-entonces te veté a las ocho en punto en la recepción !  
Asentí y me retire lentamente .  
Justo y a tiempo estaba ahí parado afuera de la recepción fumando . Le intercepte y espere a que acabara su tabaco y nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital. Un lugar elegante pero pequeño .  
Era la primera vez que coincidíamos en pedir algo de beber , me dio una sensación de familiaridad bastante agradable , ambos pedimos café expreso !  
-bien Nowaki -chan? Qué sucede?  
-Hiro-san! Apareció!  
Su cara fue de una sorpresa absoluta y de inmediato me interrogo!  
-donde? Cuando! Como?  
Le conté los detalles y este parecía entre fascinado y asombrado de lo sucedido , el sensei como de costumbre exigía detalles rigurosos y yo trataba de satisfacerle . Cuando acabe la narración el me espeto.  
-es un caso bastante difícil sabes? Que piensas hacer?  
-no lo se sensei, quería pedir su consejo!  
-vaya Nowaki-chan ! Soy profesor de literatura no abogado!  
-lo se, pero cualquier consejo es bien recibido!  
-mmh no se que decirte ... Pero tal vez esto no suene a un consejo pero te pido , no es más te suplico que me uses como testigo a tu favor , cualquier cosa que pueda testificar créeme que lo haré con gusto!  
-sensei...  
-nada , nada ! No se te ocurra limitarte por mi! Necesitamos que Kamijou se quede a tu lado , silo tu puedes salvarlo !  
Me quede pensativo , sensei era una persona estupenda !  
-eso no lo se sensei , yo he sido parte del problema !  
-que locuras dices muchacho?  
-si yo hubiera actuado a tiempo nada de los peligros que vivió Hiro-san hubiesen ocurrido , no hubiera estado vagando en las calles, su estado no sería tan deplorable y no le hubieran arrollado en año nuevo..,.-recordar todo eso me hacia romper en llanto.  
-no digas tonterías Nowaki -chan ! Kamijou no te permitiría pensar tanta tontería! No es tu culpa. Kamijou escapo es normal que veas las cosas con tan poca claridad por qe no puedes ser objetivo cuando se trata de alguien a quién amas . Y lo más favila es culparte ,primero acepta que Kamijou está enfermo y que no es tu culpa ! Lo segundo es no busques culpables por que no los hay , son cosas que suceden mejor trabaja duro , cuídale , y trata de ser feliz ! Sabes dinero e pienso que no entiendo a los jóvenes .  
Me quedo pasmado ante sus respuestas sensei es no sólo listo sino sensato .  
-te me figuras mucho a Shinobu! Buena lata debiste darle hace tiempo a Kamijou eh? -dice mientras su rostro se torna en una mirada dulce. Me hace sonrojar y recordar aquellos tiempos donde Hiro-san me miraba como el mira a Shinobu -chan , con esa paciencia y amor. Seguro yo le era un dolor de cabeza,  
\- tu no eres el culpable Nowaki-chan , eres único para Kamijou ... Sólo que eres aún demasiado joven para encontrar esa sensatez ! Debes llenar tu vida con algo más que lágrimas ! Ahora está con el nuevamente y eso te debe dar fuerzas para pelear por ti! Sólo busca bien adentro de ti , eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas y crees!  
-sensei...!  
-nada nada! Jajjaja Kamijou por algo te eligió jajajaj pero a veces seguro te comportas como el mocoso cabeza hueca...  
-sensei ... Gracias!  
-oye ... Oye ... No pongas esa cara eh?  
Seguimos platicando un rato más y el me pregunto si algún día podía ver a Hiro-san , le dije que pasando el juicio si lo ganaba el derecho a visita era mío y le permitiría verlo siempre que quisiese ! El me hizo prometerle que cualquier cosa que necesitara de el y pudiera ayudar se la pediría . Después ambos nos despedimos y el fue a su casa y yo regrese al hospital . Justo al lado de Hiro-san .  
El se encontraba sumido como siempre en ese estado de catatonia y llegue e inmediatamente le si un beso .  
-Hiro-san ! Como estas? Espero bien ... No sabes con quién platique hoy... Recuerdas a Miyagi sensei ? Ah pues fíjate ...  
Le platicaba todos los días , era rutina que antes de dormir le cambiaba la bolsa de la sonda , le instaba crema en el cuerpo para que su piel volviera a ser tan suave como antes y no padeciera de llagas , masajeaban sus pies y sus manos , le peinaba los cabellos y todo esto mientras platicábamos . A las diez y algo entro Tsunari -san reviso la lista de medicamentos y platicamos un poco del día a día . Ella intercambiaba opiniones todos sus pacientes conmigo excepto de Hiro-san , teníamos bien marcado el límite ! Como cada noche médico a Hiro -san para que su cerebro pudiese descansar yo no siquiera me atrevía a mirar las dosis de sedativos que le imponía Tsunari-san , me comportaría como alguien que ignora de eso. Suficiente hacia dándome privilegios especiales de que pudiera vivir casi ahí , ya que por ley estaba sujeto a seguir las horas de visita como una persona normal , pero era el caso de que hasta las enfermeras me apoyaban ! Nadie decía nada de mi permanencia clandestina en la habitación de Hiro -san . Estoy tan agradecido con esas personas !  
Esa noche fue muy especial por que veía como cada día que transcurría Hiro-san ganaba peso u se le veía de mejor apariencia apague la luz y me trepe en su cama . El ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del sedante, el cuarto sólo era iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que entraba por una ventana diminuta y mi corazón palpitó al ver su bello rostro sumido entre sueños , su acompasada respiración y esos pequeños suspiros encantadores que de vez en cuando su boquita emitía .  
-te amo !- Le susurre y le di un beso tan apasionado que yo solito me encendí .  
No estaba bien tocarle pero es que mi cerebro dejo de gobernar mis manos que bajaron a su pecho y acariciaron sus pezones , no sabía como controlarme y comencé a bájele el cobertor y subirle la bata .  
Pensaba ...Basta Nowaki aquí no! Pero aún así no podía detenerme .  
Subí su bata y comencé a lamer sus pezones que se endurecieron instantáneamente . Luego hice un camino de besos hasta su pelvis , sabía que el no se excitaría por que estaba medicado pero aún así abrí lenta y cuidadosamente sus piernas y bese sus muslos hasta sus rodillas . Gire su cadera y me fui a besos por su trasero hasta subir a su espalda . Vi el frasco de lubricante para la sondas y metí los dedos hasta el fondo para llenarlos , después comencé a masajear su entrada , yo estaba más que prendido . Y muy fácilmente introduje en el dos dedos de un jalón ... Bastante efectivo el lubricante!  
Mientras repartía besos cortos a sus labios le masajeaba con mis dedos . Estaba tan concentrado que me tomó por sorpresa el escuchar en un jadeo .  
-Nowaki!  
Sobresaltado abrí los ojos y le vi. Estaba que se quedaba dormido pero estaba consiente .  
-Hiro-san !  
Le saque los dedos de golpe y el dijo:  
-Nowaki quiero sentirte en mi!  
-hi...ro! San!  
-por favor !  
El no necesitaba suplicar eso , de inmediato le complací . Baje mi pantalón y sin moverle de posición se la metí despacio . El tomó mi mano y la apretaba . Yo no hacia ningún movimiento rudo , era lo más delicado que podía , luego de un buen rato intente sacarla por que estaba a punto de explotar y le escuche .  
-no! Hazlo ahí adentro !  
Apretó mi mano y yo explote en el ! Cuando regrese a su lado le mire , aún luchaba contra el medicamento , que fuerte era , para soportar !  
-Hiro -san !  
-escuche tu voz en la oscuridad y logre salir !  
-tienes que descansar!  
-Nowaki ... Tengo miedo de no volver! No quiero ...-jadeo y sus ojitos se cerraban-no quiero volver a perder te !  
-Hiro -san ! No pasara! Me quedare a tu lado siempre! Nunca más nos volveremos a separar ! No importa que pase!  
\- Nowaki! Tengo miedo !  
Le acune entre mis brazos y le bese profundamente . Comencé a arrullarle .  
-nunca nos separaremos ! Nunca! Duerme mi amor!  
-Nowaki ! Te...te amo!  
Suspiro y se rindió ante el sueño! Sin moverme le arropé nuevamente y así permanecemos toda la noche .  
Era un promesa sería ... Nunca le dejaría de nuevo y parecía que el quería lo mismo . Miyagi tenía razón , no era tiempo de llorar , era tiempo de pelear !  
No sabía como pero ganaría el caso!  
Kamijou Hiroki ...  
En la total obscuridad no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí , el me vigilaba y si intentaba algún movimiento enseguida se me iba a golpes , yo estaba exhausto , mi cabeza no podía pensar en nada más , sabía que le había visto y que le había dicho algo pero el me había llevado a rastras a la oscuridad y no había sabido más , a veces creía que me había vuelto más loco de lo usual irá creía que escuchaba su voz , pero ere matiz desaparecía en un instante y me volvía más sólo .  
-no es el ! Es una alucinación Kamijou!  
-tu eres la alucinación!  
-jajajaja te paree esto una alucinación? -decía mientras me atestaba golpes.  
-basta ! Por favor !  
-así me gusta más! Ruega me! El se olvidó de tu miserable persona , seguro te vio y le representaste una carga enorme ! Quién quiere hacerse cargo de alguien como nosotros? Crees acaso que sacrificaría su vida por cuidar de la tuya!? Y más sin garantía? Sin nada que ofrecer a cambio? Nadie es tan bueno en el mundo! Eso si suena a una maldita locura!  
Sabía que el tenía razón ! Que gasa tía podía tener Nowaki sobre mi? Yo no sabía si podría curarme o no? Además me sentía miserable por que el sacrificaba mucho todo el tiempo ! Desde que nos conocimos ! El siempre estaba cansado por que yo no le daba un respiro , mis constantes exigencias le aturdían y jamás se quejó! Siempre tratando de estar al nivel ... Pero que nivel? Si sólo era un profesor más! Como miles que hay en el país . Dividirse entre la medicina y yo no le fue sencillo . Luego entre la pediatría y yo y siempre le seguía un nuevo paso y yo .  
-exaacto Kamijou siempre tu y tus absurdos egoísmos ... Y que ganaste? Salir huyendo! Jajajaja si que eres ridículo! Si ! Eso eres ! Un viejo ridículo! Entonces? Le buscaste para hacerle la vida más miserable?  
-no! Le busque por que le amo , le necesito , le busque por que el es mi todo y sólo el puede salvarme ...  
-o destruirte! -a completo el.  
-si pero lo has el no tu!  
-Kamijou Kamijou siempre dependiendo de la caridad ajena ! Me das flojera !  
Dio media vuelta y desapareció . Como podía confrontarme a mi mismo? Dios! Moriría acaso aquí? Ya no roba más lágrimas , nada y mi esperanza se estaba desapareciendo . Sería que me vería obligado a estar con ese detestable ser , que amenazaba con matar a todos los que amaba ?  
El vacío en el que me encontraba de repente fue cediendo , una aurora que se tornaba de azules fue apareciendo me levanté e intente tocarla , se sentía cálida , esa cosa me prendía ! Como podía ser ?! En seguida comenzó a rodearme e inundar me me alteraba , era como placer líquido . Su voz ! Demonios es su voz! -te amo!-decía ... Con todo el coraje que tenía me aferre a ella lo más que pude . Sin importar que ese mounstro fuera tras de mi!  
Esa aurora de azules se pegaba a mi cuerpo y me hacia estragos primero en mis pezones luego bajaba a mi vientre , por mis muslos y yo cada vez me encendía más ! La sentía tras de mi y en un momento algo hizo vibrar tanto la oscuridad que se quebró .  
Sabía que era su voz!  
Abrí con pesadez los ojos no me era posible despertarme bien u le mire ! La emoción inundo mi cabeza y sentí su tacto en mi interior !  
-Nowaki! -le llame y si rostro y su voz me atendieron .  
-Nowaki! Quiero sentirte en mi! ...por favor!  
No sentía realmente más placer que el que sentía adentro en la oscuridad . Era como si ese placer se hubiera ido al abrir los ojos pero me alegraba tenerlo dentro . Al fin sentí que el quería salir de mi interior y le rogué que explotara dentro de mi. El me complació y sentí esa ola de calor recorriendo mis entrañas !Era un calor delicioso pero duraba muy poco . Mis ojos no podían más y me vi presa del terror . No quería regresar a esa obscuridad que detestaba  
-escuche tu voz en la oscuridad y logre salir !-le explique .  
El me respondió que tenía que descansar .  
-nowaki ... Tengo miedo de no volver! No quiero ...no quiero volver a perder te.  
-Hiro -san ! No pasara! Me quedare a tu lado siempre! Nunca más nos volveremos a separar ! No importa que pase!  
\- Nowaki! Tengo miedo !  
El me tomó entre sus brazos como a un recién nacido y su dulce voz me arrullaba . Sabía que estaba mal ser tan egoísta y dejar que el que era menor me brindara tanta protección , la misma que se supone yo debería brindarle , pero tenía miedo y mis ojos cedían ante ese sueño poderoso . Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue:  
-nunca nos separaremos ! Nunca! Duerme mi amor!  
-Nowaki ! Te...te amo!-le dije y más a la fuerza que de ganas caí en ese sueño pesado rogando a dios no volver a esa oscuridad .  
Estuve no se cuanto tiempo inconsciente y cuando por reflejo arete la mano sentí esa calidez ! Desperté y todo era silencio. Gire la cabeza y le vi a lado de mi cama . Se había dormido sentado al lado de mi mientras me sujetaba la mano. Se veía terrible , cansado y mucho más delgado . Me pareció que su cráneo se le afilaba más ! Cuanto pesaría en estos momentos? A lo mucho 65 kilos , Nowaki que nos ha pasado ?  
Sus ojeras delataban sus desvelos y preocupación ! Me giré completamente y toque sus mejillas levemente pero esto desato que se exaltara y se desertará .  
Sus azules ojos ... Estaba en casa!  
-Hiro-san ? Estas despierto!  
-no... Nowaki! Perdona te desperté !  
Sus ojos! Sus ojos azules me miraron y se abrieron tanto que creía que se saldrían de sus órbitas!  
-Hiro-san-dijo esto y se me fue a besos y a abrazos-estas consciente ! Regresaste !  
-Nowaki! Donde estamos?  
Le escuche llorar claramente y le correspondí el abrazo.  
-Nowaki? Qué pasa?  
-estoy tan feliz ! Creí que no regresarías nunca!  
-ah?-sabía que había estado ausente pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo.  
El se incorporo , de seco las lágrimas y dijo:  
-perdona , soy muy tonto y sentimental .  
Le mire como sólo se le podía mirar a la persona más amada y le respondí.  
-eso ya lo se! Nowaki ? Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es que vi unas luces de un carro que se me fueron encima y luego unas mujeres hablando y después esa mujer pelirroja que me inyecto no se que!  
-tranquilízate ! Todo está bien ahora! Estas en el hospital psiquiátrico de Tokio .  
-psiquiátrico dices? Nowaki-me empecé a acelerar-quiero ir a casa!  
-Hiro -san tranquilízate !  
-Nowaki no te vayas por favor , no me dejes aquí!-le suplique y el tomó mi rostros entre sus manos y me dijo suavemente :  
-Hiro -san nunca más te dejare ir , desgraciadamente es necesario que permanezcas aquí y tranquilo ! Si comienzas a desesperar te será necesaria la sedación entiendes?  
Asentí asustado y el pudo percatarse de ello.  
-Hiro-san yo trabajo aquí así que estaremos siempre juntos de ahora en adelante pero necesito que permanezcas tranquilo y seas bien chico.  
-tu estas mi doctor ?  
El me miro por un instante con algo de tristeza y negó con la cabeza .  
-Hiro-san la ética profesional me impide ser tu médico pero estoy aquí contigo y seré tu responsable. Pero no te preocupes la doctora Tsunari-san es muy buena doctora y ella es tu médico la conozco muy bien .  
-Nowaki! -dije con voz calmada , sabía que quería que se quedarás conmigo , que yo había decidido buscarle y que le amaba aunque no me gustaba estar internado en un psiquiátrico y menos que Nowaki no fuera mi doctor . Pero no quería causarle ningún otro problema.- está bien ! Me portare bien , lo intentare!  
El se miraba cansado pero de alguna manera incomprensible feliz y satisfecho .  
Tocaron la puerta y di un pequeño salto en mi cama .  
Era esa mujer pelirroja que tanto me enfadaba le puse mala cara y estaba disuelto a reñirle cuando saludo.  
-buenos días Nowaki-san  
-Tsunari-san ! Excelentes noticias Hiro san despertó!  
-ah? -ella me miro sorprendida y si mirada me causo mucho coraje.  
-Nowaki -san mandare a las enfermeras a que tomen sus signos vitales . En tanto te lo revisare .  
Ella se acerco lentamente y le mire con odio , metió su mano al bolsillo de la bata y eso me recordó las veces que había sido inyectado , me puse a la defensiva y ella saco lentamente una especie de pluma .  
-tranquilo Hiroki-san no te haré daño.  
-Hiro-san por favor deja que te revise la doctora!  
Baje la guardia y ella se acerco con más ganas!  
-revisare tus pupilas -dijo y me hecho una luz que venía de esa pluma extraña . Me miro con detenimiento y luego se alejó para anotar algo en una tabla que estaba en los pues de la cama .  
Se dirigió a la yerta y llamo a una enfermera . Nowaki en tanto acariciaba mi mano . Entro otra mujer con varios utensilios y tomó mi temperatura y mi presión .  
Inmediatamente acabo la doctora pelirroja le dijo a Nowaki  
-bueno mandare a que le traigan el desayuno y avisare al superior .-me dedico una mirada y sonriente dijo-si que eres mejor portado cuando Nowaki está eh?  
Le mire con más odio y su risa musical se escucho por toda la habitación , la cual me dio tiempo de observar bien . Tenía un aspecto viejo pero parecía que alguien vivía aquí . Había algo de ropa bien ordenada , camisas planchadas y corbatas elegantes . Algunos almohadones y cobijas ordenados y dobladas y una mesita con papeles el hospital y algunos libros .  
-Nowaki? Vives aquí?  
Ella me miro y dijo .  
-bueno todo parece en orden ! Nowaki -san mandare desayuno para los dos .  
El acepto y ella salió más de prisa de lo que se podría imaginar caminaría con semejantes tacones .  
Nowaki me miro y su rostro parecía tener tintes de vergüenza.  
-Hai! No quería pasar no un minuto alejado de ti y la doctora Tsunari-san y el superior me ha apoyado muchísimo dejado que me quedara aquí contigo .  
Mi corazón ! El sabía lograr arrime el corazón !  
-entonces...? Nunca vas a casa y descansas?  
El no dijo nada y su silencio era un horrible tormento. En un movimiento radió se agachó y beso mis manos .  
-donde quiera que ese Hiro-san estoy en casa!  
Entonces tocaron la puerta y entraron dos enfermeras con bandejas .  
-doctor -dijo una de ellas a Nowaki u le colocó una bandeja y este le agradeció , la otra coloco una en mi regazo y salieron en silencio.  
Ambos destapamos nuestras bandejas y me quede bastante desilusionado . El de Nowaki era un desayuno continental y el mío era un puré como para bebe de un aspecto desagradable a morir . Definitivamente no lo comería , intente no mirar con envidia la bandeja de Nowaki pero supongo no me salió.  
-por cosas como está es que no puedo ser tu doctor -dijo el de manera divertida al tiempo que me cambiaba la bandeja-come despacio Hiro-san!  
Estaba demasiado hambriento así que comencé a comer sin remordimiento hasta que note que le había quitado su comida.  
-pero ... Tu ? Tu que comerás?  
-awww no te preocupes yo trabajo aquí y puedo ir al comedor a servirme !  
-es... Es en serio?  
-Hai! -dijo con una gran sonrisa .

En cuanto acabamos le vi cambiarse por completo y quedar muy apuesto. Su bata estaba impecable se perfumó y se peinó .  
-Nowaki? -dije un poco avergonzado , debía yo lucir horrible-ya te vas?  
El me miro dio rendido y se esto a mi lado.  
-tengo que trabajar pero estoy dos pisos más arriba , vendrá la doctora Tsunari-san más al rato por favor se comprensivo con ella ! Pórtate bien ! Te prometo vendré en mi descanso y en mi hora de comida. Dime Hiro-san lo harás ?  
Asentí  
-no sea bruto Nowaki no necesitas tratarme como a un pequeño !  
El me sonrió y me abrazo impulsivamente .  
-ese es mi Hiro-san! Awww que felicidad!  
Se calzo los zapatos y se convirtió en una visión nueva . Era Nowaki pero no era Nowaki . Jamás le había visto como médico me parecía ajeno al Nowaki de siempre . Ya lo había visto en su traje de doctor pero este Nowaki no era sólo la vestimenta , era un médico de verdad . Cuando salió me tendí en la cama de nuevo , estaba cansado pero tenía miedo de dormir y volver a ese lugar oscuro , y me jure de ahora en adelante que haría hasta lo imposible para curarme y ayudar a Nowaki con lo que pudiera , por mínimo que fuera , el no cargaría sólo conmigo !

Me encontraba muy inquieto , ya quería salir a mi descanso y estar con el! Maldición Nowaki contrólate! Pero y que tal si caía de nuevo en ese estado de catatonia !? Y se tenía alguna crisis?! Además tenía que pensar en el juicio ! No le había hablado de ello !  
-Nowaki! -y una voz espectral sino detrás de mi.  
-ah? -me sobresalte y vi esa risa divertida del superior .  
-jajajaja Nowaki estas muy distraído!  
-discúlpeme superior , sólo que en verdad me asusto.  
-jajajaja esa era la intención jajajaja ...bueno, bueno...oye como va el tratamiento de Kaoru-san?  
-ah! -suspire -le está costando mucho trabajo , aún no se acerca ni al marco de la puerta , me da pena verlo esforzarse tanto y que siempre acabe medicado !  
-no desesperes ! Veraz como lo lograra!  
-se que si ... Pero me apena verle así!  
-y el señor conejo?  
-igual ! Cree que tiene seis años! Y eso de los baños sigue siendo un problema ! Necesitamos que vuelva Misaki-chan!  
-si pero ya conoces las órdenes del presidente del grupo Usami .  
\- Usami ... Usami -dije en voz queda y entonces a mi mente vino de flash back Misaki , la foto de Hiro-san y yo disfrazados en el Halloween , el deportivo rojo sus cabellos plateado y sus ojos violáceos!  
-ya se como podré animar a Haruhiko -san !  
-eh? -replico el superior sin entender una sola palabra !-oye Nowaki te has vuelto loco?  
-no superior sólo cumplo con mi trabajo !  
-como sea ! Nunca te entenderé! Oye y como está tu deprimido proxeneta ?  
-superior! No hable así de Shinobu -chan!  
-jajajaja disculpa pero cada que le miro , me acuerdo de lo que me contaste!  
-superior aprenda a perder la memoria de vez en cuando!  
-bueno bueno no seas gruñón ! -dijo esto mientras bostezaba -se le mira gaviando tomado fotos por todas partes , definitivamente enfocar su depresión en eso de la fotografía fue un gran acierto de tu parte ! Te había dicho que el jefe de área está muy satisfecho con ese caso?  
-en serio?  
-si , de hecho quiere exponerlo en un congreso !  
-wow! Jamás pensé que eso pasaría! Sólo quiero que Shinobu -chan se recupere!  
-oye a propósito de personas con pésimo carácter , escuche que tu novio despertó!  
-ah? Se enteró?  
-claaaaro que si Nowaki querido! Aquí todo se sabe ! Supongo que debo ir a monitorear el trabajo de Tsunari-san!  
-por favor suerior ! Cuide bien de Hiro-san!  
-eso haré Nowaki! Oye a propósito debes ir a comer y dile a Tsunari -san si la ves que bajare en unos minutos !  
Asentí y fui hasta mi escritorio deje mis papeletas y baje al primero piso , no pude ver a Tsunari-san así que me dirigí a su habitación . Toque suave mente pues sabía la alteración que causaban los ruidos a sus nervios, abrí despacio y le encontré recostado con la bandeja de comida a un lado ! Había otra esperándome en la pequeña mesa de café , me senté con sigilo y observe como dormitaba , o eso creía yo .  
-te me vas a quedar viendo con esa cara de tonto ?  
-Hiro -san! Estas despierto!  
El abrió un ojo y me miro , luego abrió el otro y se incorporó .  
-me he portado bien como te lo he prometido! Vino la mujer pelirroja a hacerle unas preguntas y las conteste !  
-ah si? Que te pregunto Tsunari -san?  
-cosas como mi nombre completo , donde había nacido, el nombre de mis padres, y cosas básicas !-dijo algo enfadado de descubrir que de nuevo su comida parecía un puré horroroso.  
Le mire y el me miro , le sonríe u de nuevo le cambie los platos . Sabía que mi comida no era mejor que la de el pero al menos tenía mejor aspecto .  
-Nowaki? No..  
-nada ! Nada ! Aunque no lo creas es lo mismo sólo que por la alimentación nasogástrica que llevabas ahora tendrías que comer de esta forma , pero como contigo estoy relegado de ser un médico puedo consentirte todo lo que quiera.  
El me miro dijo y sólo dijo:  
-gracias Nowaki!  
Ahhhh! Esa expresión tan bella de su rostro cuando algo le apenaba , era adorable .  
-supongo que no te es fácil hacer todas estas cosas por mi! Pero debes saber cuán agradecido estoy y que además haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser una carga!  
-Hiro-san! No eres una carga , no sabes como te busque ! Lo que más deseó es cuidar de ti !  
Comimos en paz y cuando acabamos el me dijo.  
-y bueno? Cuanto tiempo debo permanecer aquí?  
-ah? Eso no lo se! Deben evaluarte y después disponer el tratamiento a propósito Hiro-san ! Tu sabes donde puedo localizar a Usami Akihiko?  
-a Akihiko? -su mirada se tornó tensa y luego llena de dolor.-Akihiko! Akihiko! Dios! Que hice ! -me miro y sabía que algo no andaba bien.  
El se hizo un ovillo y no cesaba de repetir ese nombre . Salí y le dije a una enfermera que buscará a Tsunari -san , regrese de inmediato a su lado y era un caos a puto de colapsar. Le abrace bien fuerte .  
-tranquilo Hiro-san aquí estoy !  
-Akihiko! Akihiko! Como ? Yo lo hice ! Yo !  
En la puerta escuche su voz y me alivio .  
-que pasa Nowaki?  
Era el superior y un equipo de enfermeras .  
-superior! Yo ...  
-salte !  
Justo es ese instante Hiro-san comenzó a golpearse con extrema fuerza.  
-te dije que no lo arruinarás Kamijou-dijo Hiro-san con una voz estruendosa.-le mato aquí mismo?  
-no! Déjale! Si tocas a Nowaki te mato !  
-awww maldito Kamijou te llevare conmigo!  
-no! -gritaba Hiro-san mientras lanzaba de patadas. Tuvo entonces a dos enfermeras robustas sujetándole los tobillos y atándole las correas y otras dos con sus muñecas . Se contorsionaba tan rudo que creía se rompería la espalda . Yo sólo miraba desde el marco de la puerta cuando el superior con una calma exorbitante y fuera de la escena le inyectaba .  
-no! No! Por favor no me inyectes ! El me volteó a ver suplicante y grito:  
-Nowaki! Por favor , dile que no...-sollozo tan fuerte que de inmediato nos dimos cuenta que estaba haciendo efecto las medicinas .  
Corrí a su lado y las enfermeras lo dejaron ahí postrado. El me miraba aún , pero su cuerpo estaba hechizado por el relajante.  
-superior que le hizo?  
El superior me miro con la cara con la que una persona miraría a otra que no le entiende.  
Me di cuenta de que quería respuestas de médico y me comportaba como familiar.  
-discúlpeme ! No debí...  
-te diré la respuesta que le diría a los familiares ... Le di un calmante !  
El salió serio y sin hacer casi ruido , desate a Hiro -san mientras pensaba que ya sabía que droga le había suministrado . Relajaba su cerebro y no le sedaba completamente , si no sólo le impedía pensar !  
Le acomode en la cama nuevamente y limpie la salivación de su boca . El aún me miraba implorante .  
-todo esta bien Hiro -san todo está bien !  
Sabía que tenía que regresar al trabajo pero no quería dejarle ahí en ese estado , así que tome un libro de los que le leía y le arrullaba mientras le leía , el era como un bebe pues inmediatamente se quedo dormido .  
Subo y no pude encontrar al superior por ninguna parte , me sentía tan estúpido de haberle cuestionado ! Era muy difícil separar mi persona de mi profesión!  
Me dedique a dar mis consultas por la tarde y cuando ya no hubo pacientes escuche un golpeteo en mi puerta !  
-Nowaki mi amoooor!  
-superior! Que hace aquí?!  
-que manera tan grosera de recibir a un superior!  
-ah discúlpeme por lo de esta tarde, no era mi intención cuestionarle !-dije al tiempo que me levanté y le hacia una reverencia en señal de disculpa formal.  
-ah! Nowaki Nowaki no tienes que disculparte , sabes de sobra como son los familiares de los pacientes , tu reacción era obvia!  
-pero...creí...  
-que me había molestado?  
-ah ... Pues si!  
-Jajajajaja para nada Nowaki , debes entender que cuando esas cosas pasan yo paso de mírate como colega a mirarte como un familiar preocupado ! Y te aconsejo que tu pases de verme como tu colega a el médico que atiende a tu familiar!  
En esos momento Nowaki no soy ni tu amigo , ni tu jefe , soy un doctor que trata le mente de un paciente enfermo !  
Cuanta razón tenía el superior y que profesional era en su trabajo . Me sentí tan infantil , que de pura vergüenza oculte la mirada. El siguió mi punto y comenzó a relajarse quejándose como siempre de los pacientes y de los jefes ! Eso me relajó un poco y continuamos hasta que era mi salida . Me despedí y baje corriendo al lado de mí amado temiendo encontrarlo sumido en ese estado de terrible catatonia .  
Kamijou Hiroki  
Me encontraba aburrido desde que Nowaki se fue a trabajar , la mañana sucedía lenta y pesada . No tenía nada más que hacer que dedicarme a buscar alguna distracción sin que está afectara mi comportamiento . No sabía a que hora exacta ingresó esa mujer con sus cabellos rojos y sus tacones de punta de aguja.  
-buenos días !  
Le mire y ella venía escoltada por dos enfermeras que permanecieron en la puerta .  
-Hiroki-sensei!? Buenos días?  
Le mire y recordé mi promesa a Nowaki. Esa mujer me desagradaba debido a el mal recuerdo que tenía de la vez anterior.  
-bu...buen día?  
-sensei le pido por favor trabajemos duro para sacar adelante su salud! -dijo dedicándome una sonrisa que me pareció muy linda , después de todo Nowaki confiaba en ella y en este mundo era la única de la cual no sentiría celos. Asentí!  
-sensei puede decirme su nombre completo ?  
Le respondí .  
-sensei su fecha de nacimiento ?  
Le respondí  
-sensei cual es su edad?  
Le respondí cada una de las preguntas básicas de mis datos personales y le interrumpí en una de sus cuestionamientos.  
-por que... Me llama sensei?  
-ah? Sabe usted cual es su profesión u ocupación ?  
Asenti!  
-soy maestro de literatura !  
-entonces por respeto debo llamarle sensei!  
Le pregunte otras cuestiones .  
-que día es hoy? He olvidado preguntarle a Nowaki!  
-es enero 28 , sensei !  
-que edad tienes y cual es tu nombre?  
-mi nombre es Tsunari Sakura soy psiquiatra especializada y mi edad es de 28 años ! Es un placer sensei!  
-28?  
-Hai!  
Me sorprendió su juventud ! Me maravillaba que incluso ella era más joven que Nowaki !  
-yo... Siento ... Siento el haberte escupido el otro día !  
Ella me miro sorprendida y me sonrió.  
-descuide sensei , es parte de mi trabajo!  
Inmediatamente hizo algunos apuntes , me recosté esperando otra sesión de preguntas pero la vi levantarse .  
-sensei Nowaki -san vendrá pronto ! Necesita algo?  
-es todo?  
-a que se refiere sensei?  
-no vas a preguntar más?  
-supongo está cansado sensei , además iremos poco a poco . Con su permiso !  
Y dicho esto se salió a un paso lento si tomábamos en cuenta esos tacones enormes! Me sentí perezoso pero tenía miedo de dormirme . No quería estar de nuevo en aquel lugar así que para distraer mi mente me puse a recordar todas las fechas especiales que tenía con Nowaki desde que nos conocimos . Trataba de vislumbrar cada detalle y cerraba los ojos imaginado como había sido , me había adentrado tanto en el recuerdo de aquella vez que le vi por primera vez que no me di cuenta de cuando entro y se sentó a mi lado hasta que escuche su respiración ; lenta y calmada hacia ya unos minutos antes había traído la comida y entonces me pregunte por que no me despertaba o emitía algún ruido .  
-te me vas a quedar viendo con esa cara de tonto ? -dije  
-Hiro -san! Estas despierto!  
-me he portado bien como te lo he prometido! Vino la mujer pelirroja a hacerle unas preguntas y las conteste !  
-ah si? Que te pregunto Tsunari -san?  
-cosas como mi nombre completo , donde había nacido, el nombre de mis padres, y cosas básicas !-  
Que horror sentí al ver de nuevo esa comida asquerosa , y luego mira su plato y sentí envidia , no entiendo por que me daban esas horribles papillas de comer ! No lo comería !  
Le mire y el me miro , y entonces como en la mañana el cambio los platos cediendo su comida que tenía mejor aspecto que la mía.  
-Nowaki? No..  
-nada ! Nada ! Aunque no lo creas es lo mismo sólo que por la alimentación nasogástrica que llevabas ahora tendrías que comer de esta forma , pero como contigo estoy relegado de ser un médico puedo consentirte todo lo que quiera.  
Sólo pude agradecerle , Nowaki era el hombre más amable que había conocido . Así que se me ocurrió develarle mi plan .  
-supongo que no te es fácil hacer todas estas cosas por mi! Pero debes saber cuán agradecido estoy y que además haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser una carga!  
Su rostro se tornó entre asombrado y enojado , era como si le ofendiese que yo dijera tales cosas.  
-Hiro-san! No eres una carga , no sabes como te busque ! Lo que más deseó es cuidar de ti !  
Decidimos dejar por la paz el tema y acabar de comer , aunque el sólo dio un arde cucharadas a esa cosa horrorosa y dijo que había terminado , yo devore todo confiando que el comería más al rato .  
-y bueno? Cuanto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? -retome la plática  
-ah? Eso no lo se! Deben evaluarte y después disponer el tratamiento a propósito Hiro-san ! Tu sabes donde puedo localizar a Usami Akihiko?

Usami Akihiko? Akihiko?  
Akihiko... Quemalo todo! Akihiko! Quemalo...esa voz !  
Quemalo todo Kamijou ! Akihiko! ...  
Yo lo hice ... Yo le mate !  
Le encendí fuego ! No quería ... Akihiko ! Yo ...  
-Akihiko! Dios! Que hice?  
Entonces escuche esa respiración ajena a la de Nowaki . Esa luz ! Su cuerpo tomaba una forma real . Era el!  
-creíste que podías escapar Kamijou?  
Estaba espantado a más sólo recordaba el nombre de Akihiko .  
-Akihiko , Akihiko, Akihiko!  
tranquilo Hiro-san aquí estoy !-mire u vi a Nowaki de un lado y del otro a esa bestia con mi rostro .  
-Akihiko! Akihiko! Como ? Yo lo hice ! Yo ! -intentaba explicarle a Nowaki . Pero el parecía no entenderme cuando son defensa ese infeliz me atesto un golpe y luego otro.  
-te dije que no lo arruinarás Kamijou-dijo ese bastardo y amenazo -le mato aquí mismo?  
-no! Déjale! Si tocas a Nowaki te mato ! -le grite  
-awww maldito Kamijou te llevare conmigo!  
-no! -grite y justo cuando iba a devolverle el golpe , unas mujeres me sujetaron y dieron pie a que el se me trepara encima y comenzara a golpearme . Trataba de lograr que me dejaran , pero ellas eran más ! Como podía ser ? El estaba ahí golpeando me y ellos dándoles la ventaja . Un hombre uniformado igual que Nowaki se acerco a mi y descubrí en su mano una jeringa . No podía dejar que me regresarán a esa obscuridad y que el me llevara .  
-no! No! Por favor no me inyectes ! -le suplique y busque a Nowaki con la vista tenía que impedirlo !  
-Nowaki! Por favor , dile que no...  
Sentí el líquido dentro, dolía tanto . Nowaki me miraba con un rostro destrozado por el dolor , parecía que a el lo había golpeado y no a mi .  
Justo en ese momento perdí todo rastro de fuerza o control sobre mi cuerpo , no quería dormir pero era como si estuviera en standby , mis brazos o piernas no me obedecían y no podía pensar en nada , incluso obvie que el ya no estaba encima de mi , había desaparecido por completo , vi a Nowaki , su rostro estaba justo frente a mi! Pero no tenía idea de que tanto hacia intente con mis últimas fuerzas concentrarme y escuche :  
-todo esta bien Hiro -san todo está bien !  
No idea de que hablaba o que decía todo perdía sentido , trataba de que no se alejara de mi , le buscaba con la mirada quería decirle "no me dejes sólo " sólo pude ver como me enderezo entre sus brazos y me necia suavemente , Nowaki estaba cometiendo un error ! Si me quedaba dormido el vendría por mi .  
Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y fundirse en uno , sabía que era muy tarde ... Me estaba quedando dormido!  
Nada había sucedido? El tiempo y el espacio no existían en absoluto ! No hubo sueños , ni le encontré , no visite aquel vacío . Años sin dormir sólo por dormir . No comprendía pero desperté más calmado que nunca . Me dolía el cuerpo y una enfermera entro y me miro con temor , atrás de ella entro la pelirroja y no note en su mirada temor alguno.  
-como se siente sensei?  
Sólo asentí y ella dio órdenes de que me tomarán signos vitales u se esto a mi lado .  
-sólo le revisarán está bien?  
Asentí.  
-puede hablar sensei?le duele algo?  
Aún no confiaba por completo en esa mujer pero sabía que tenía que poner de mi parte !  
-me... Duele el cuerpo. -dije en voz baja.  
Ella me sonrió miro los resultados de las pruebas y dijo :  
-veremos que podemos hacer con eso ! Bien por ahora es mejor que descansé ! Necesita algo sensei ?  
-no! Gra...cias!  
Ella se levantó y se fue en esos tacones que me parecían simplemente altos !  
Cuando me quede sólo nuevamente mire que al lado de mi cama estaba un libro . Me eche pesadamente sobre el colchón y lo tome . Que maravilla ! La novela de Genji ! La primera parte , vaya Nowaki si que me conoce . Me emocionó tanto poder tocar un libro , que sentí como mi propia alma nirvana de felicidad . No había nada mejor que los libros... Bueno ... Excepto Nowaki .  
Respire la pasta y las letras impresas y comencé a devorarlo .  
Ni siquiera me si cuenta de cuando se obscureció afuera , sólo cocino empujo la puerta con una lentitud asombrosa , digna de slow motion , asomó la cabeza y me miro con cara de susto!  
-Nowaki?! Que ocurre? -le dije con tranquilidad y apartando la vista del libro . El suspiro y entro normal , no se sentó , sólo me miro y repentinamente se desplomó en mi regazo .  
-Hiro-san ! Perdóname ! -dijo con un llanto horroroso.  
-Nowaki? Qué pasa? Cálmate!  
No podía am calmar su llanto sólo le veía ante mi sacar todos esos sentimientos y derretirse !  
-tu eres mío Hiro-san ! Nadie te apartara de mi! No puedo permitirlo ! No puedo dejarte ir! Seis años ...y todo por no hacer bien las cosas ! Tu eres mi primer y único amor!  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado soportando esa carga emocional , no podía hacer nada por su corazón que parecía más destrozado que el mío . Era mi turno de corresponderle y comencé a acariciarle los cabellos suavemente y a arrullarle .  
-todo va a estar bien Nowaki ! Ya veraz que si!  
No supe en cuanto tiempo se calmó y se quedo dormido , no quería molestarle así que con todo y dolor me pare y di un empujón a sus largas piernas hacia arriba de mi cama . Le descalce y me subí a su lado nuevamente . Intente quitarle la bata pero se removió inquietante y me dio miedo despertarle .  
Le abrace y acaricie sus mejillas que aún estaban rojas y marcadas por el llanto .  
-Nowaki idiota , tu eres lo más importante para mi.  
Este suspiraba dormido ,siempre me había parecido tan lindo cuando dormía .  
-nunca estuve esperanto tanto por tu amor ! Nunca tuve tanto miedo de tener nada! Nunca estuve buscando una razón ...entonces quizás tu estuvieras pensando en mi !  
Dijo en voz baja y me tomó por sorpresa . Pensé todo este tiempo en no hacerle daño pero jamás pensé en el, en todo lo que estaba sufriendo , sabía que quería protegerle pero yo mismo me acabe su corazón , y no importaba el motivo yo sabía que Nowaki estaba en ese estado por mi ! No sabía que culpas tomaba el ? El nunca hizo nada mal , por que me pedía perdón constantemente ? Que le atormentaba ? Mañana hablaría con el ! Debía dejar de sentirse así, desde mañana comenzaría a tomar mi responsabilidad seriamente , le exigiría a Nowaki que se cuidase bien , que comiera y recuperaría su sonrisa .  
Hasta hace mucho tiempo no pasábamos una noche así , simplemente descansando y yo hace bastante no le miraba en ese estado de paz , me encantó esa sensación , me encantó pensar que estábamos ahí reunidos sólo el y yo , que está era la primera vez desde hace mucho mucho tiempo que el se tendía a descansar entre mis brazos , que yo estaba a cargo. Así tenía que ser y por primera vez me sentí el hombre fuerte que una vez fui.


	18. Cap18 Los hermanos Usami

No podía decir que hice lo mejor , que mostrar esa figura tan triste ante el había sido una buena decisión , pero es que los sentimientos me rebasaron cuando le vi ahí acostado leyendo y me di cuenta de que no había caído en ese estado de catatonia al que tanto tenia... Mi corazón podía tener una esperanza quizás? Me le fui encima y me deje llevar por esa inundación de sentimiento ! Luego perdí la consciencia y desperté al otro día , el estaba aún dormido así que me salí a darme una ducha rápida , cuando regrese el ya estaba despierto y con las bandejas de desayunos , sentí la vergüenza de la noche pasada y el me hizo el ademan de que me sentara .  
-toma mi comida y desayuna Hiro-san ...tengo que vestirme y peinarme aún!  
-esperare ! -respondió serio y yo sólo trague saliva amargamente .  
Me apresure a ponerme mis ropas y peinarme apropiadamente y le vi seriamente esperando.  
No podía hacer más así que me senté a su lado y le sonríe como si nada .  
El tomó su bandeja de comida y la destapo , una vez más unas masas de purés se dejaron ver y yo destapé la mía . Eran huevos con jamón de pavo y unos panes franceses con mermelada de frambuesas .  
El me miro y yo iba a cambiar bandejas cuando el me detuvo la mano.  
-no! -dijo tajante-yo comeré lo mío y tu lo tuyo!  
-pero se bien que no te gusta eso Hiro-san y a mi no me molesta!  
-Nowaki-dijo el seriamente -no comes bien ! No duermes bien! Y todo el tiempo parece que te estoy estrujando el corazón ! Que pasa?

La pregunta que había oído era causa de mi desplante de ayer .  
-nada Hiro-san no te preocu...  
-Nowaki idiota ! Maldición dime la verdad!  
Le mire y vi en sus ojos esa chida de cuando estaba realmente molesto ! Si debía tenerle fue lo contrario está me dio otra esperanza ! Era el de antes!  
-lo siento Hiro-san ! Es por lo de anoche verdad!? No quería que me vieras en ese estado pero... Estaba tan feliz de que no hubieras regresado a ese estado de sumisión del que tardas días en salir . -dije avergonzado- yo... Soy un fiasco , sabes? Todo este tiempo fingí tan bien que tu ausencia no me afectaba tanto pero... Es que ...  
-Nowaki!  
-perdón! -otra vez que horror me he derretido en llanto frente a el- es que ... Perdón Hiro-san, debes pensar que soy muy patético , pero tu eres ... Mi vida y he intentado hacer lo mejor que puedo sin ti estos años ...  
Me cubrí la cara con las manos , estaba al descubierto frente a el .  
Sentí su mano en mi cabeza , subí la mirada y si gesto era tan dulce que casi me derrito de nuevo .  
-Nowaki idiota! Desde ahora los dos pondremos de nuestra parte ! Ambos somos unos tontos yo huyendo para protegerte y tu siguiéndome la línea para protegerme sin darnos cuenta que daño nos hacíamos ! Pero desde ahora te pido , no es más te exijo que te cuides , tienes que comer bien y a tus horas ! Irás a tu casa a dormir y eso es lo que quiero !  
-pero Hiro-san!  
-naaaada! Obedece me ! Que fastidio es que a tu edad te portes como todo un crió . Me has entendido?  
-Hai! -le dije con una sonrisa de ilusión!  
El se llevo a la boca una cucharada de esas cosas y dijo:  
-no sabe tan mal! Bueno aunque no tienes por que comerte tu sólo todo ese pan francés con mermelada , ahí si acepto tu oferta de compartirlo!  
-Hai!  
Mi corazón se sentía como si el le hubiera puesto una curtía que le aliviaba el dolor! Aún me sentía culpable pero estaba más seguro de que el no huiría ! A lo lejos sonaba una música hermosa y ese desayuno mi corazón latía acelerado ... Estaba compartiendo con el no sólo la comida sino una nueva esperanza !

Sólo quiero ser normal ...  
Salir un día y perderme ... Tal vez comer helado , si definitivamente uno de esos helados enorme que hacen que te duela el estómago y la cabeza ! De miles de colores ! Quiero poder pasar un día afuera , quizás ir a dormir a casa de alguien , trepar árboles? Mmmh no se podría ser peligroso! Bah! Entonces si , ir a una feria y subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Mirar televisión en pijama ! Jugar en una fuente ! Lanzarle la vara a Alexander , saltar charcos en la lluvia y luego enfermarme por eso? Quizás valiera la pena estar enfermo !  
Pero vivo aquí , mi papa sólo dice que esa no es la manera de conducirse de una persona , que tipo de líder seré si me la paso holgazaneando , el futuro es muy importante y por alguna razón mi futuro le importa mucho a todos excepto ... A mi.  
Nada de lo que quiero hacer entra en sus planes para mi vida . Yo debo ser la futura cabeza de la familia y de las empresas , la futura cabeza ... Mientras está futura cabeza se la vive en todo tipo de clases , miro a lo lejos ... Otra vez Akihiko no llego a dormir ... Se quedo en casa de un vecino que tiene una cara distinguible mente chistosa ... Ah pero la futura cabeza no se debe reír de nada ! Nunca he visto a mi padre reír , he visto que sonríe como si le obligarán pero reír? Mmmh no!  
A veces pienso si vale la pena que me encomienden tal tarea de ser la futura cabeza de familia, no creo que valiese la pena forzar estas cosas de cualquier manera no creo eso me haga feliz y supongo si es algo que no me hace feliz no podré hacerlo adecuadamente .  
Pero? Que me hace feliz? ...  
No lo se... Por que las únicas cosas que hago son cosas que no me gustan . Y por eso es que le envidió ... El puede elegir ...quiero elegir! Formar mi camino !  
Sólo quiero que mi futuro me emocione y me parezca esperanzador ...  
-Haru! Haru-chan! Despierta ! Haru! Tienes que comer!  
Quién llama tan temprano? Siempre dando órdenes! Que molesto !  
-veté!  
-haru-chan!  
Esa voz... No es de nadie de la servidumbre de la casa . Haru-chan? Abro los ojos ! Quién es aquel que me llama de una manera tan informal?  
Esta sentado junto a mi tratando de despertarme con suaves ojalá masas en la espalda .  
-vamos haru-chan! Tenemos mucho que hacer !  
-Nowaki-san? Ah! Es cierto!  
-ah?-dice el con gesto sorprendido.  
-lo siento Nowaki-san estaba soñando ? No, tal vez sólo pensaba!  
-que pensabas?  
-nada importante !  
-vamos haru-chan! Quiero saber !  
-pensaba que quisiera encontrar lo que me gusta de verdad! Y ser bueno en ello!  
-haru-chan !  
-pero... Supongo que una cabeza de familia...  
\- haru-chan! Basta! Aquí no eres una cabeza de familia o un presidente eres un niño y parte de tu tratamiento es actuar como tal , así que tu no te preocupes vamos a descubrir que es lo que te gusta . Es una promesa !  
-oni-chan!  
El me sonríe y me dice , pero tienes que comer bien por que hoy tenemos un día muy agitado !  
El se para y toma una bandeja, que delicia! Tiene dos batidos súper espumosos de fresa con chantillí y chispas de colores ! pan francés con mermelada de frutillas y un omelet con verduras cocidas ... Guacala verduras!  
-si no quieres las verduras no te las comas! -dice con cara de complicidad .  
Hacia días que no quería comer por que simplemente no quería hacerlo y nowaki-san nunca me reprocho nada. Más bien se notaba preocupado , pero su promesa me ha devuelto el hambre!  
Devoro de inmediato el omelet dejando las verdad a un lado el me prepara panes repletos de mermelada de frutillas y me bebo la malteada en dos tragos .  
Nowaki-san casi todos los días viene a verme y jugamos pero nunca salimos o hacemos algo fuera , incluso cuando jugamos baseball fue más teórico que práctico y nos deshicimos de varios jarrones qe había por aquí.  
-ay mi cabeza! Creo que sorbí demasiado rápido y estaba muy fría !  
El se ríe y le miro con desagrado . Aún tiene la cereza intacta que envidia !  
-ah? -el me la está ofreciendo?  
-tómala haru! Se la quieres!  
-pero...  
-to ma la! -dice sonriendo.  
-ahhhh! -la agarro y me siento tan feliz!-gracias oni-chan!  
Mmmmh que delicia quién podría negarse a algo tan delicioso .  
Cuando acabamos me dice :  
-bien haru! Vístete .  
-eh? Para?  
-saldremos ! Hace un día precioso afuera , pero deseó tener tu palabra que te portarás bien!  
-saaaalir!? Awwwww oni-chan es cierto eso? A dónde iremos?  
-jajajaja pues no muy lejos pero daremos aquí adentro una vuelta !  
-aquí adentro?  
El me mío preocupado , como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar!  
-que maravilla! Bien que me pondré -abro mi closet y hay sólo un traje horrible de un color horriblemente serio ! Que asco que gustó tan malo !  
-Mhhhh oni-chan no tengo nada !  
El se ríe y me indica en los cajones donde inmediato busco , unos pantalones deportivos azul claros una camiseta blanca y unos zapatos deportivos del tipo concha. Wooow algo así nunca lo hubiera imaginado.  
Me cambio de inmediato mientras el llama al servicio a que se lleven la bandeja vacía .  
-bien y que tal? -le pregunto  
-mmmh necesita unos ajustes! -dice mientras frunce el seño -algo así! -y me desfaja la camiseta -y un poco de esto-y alborota mi cabello.  
-en serio puedo andar desfajado?  
-Hai! -Responde el . -bueno ahora quiero tu palabra de que te portarás bien y que aunque el personal este cerca tuyo no harás ninguna pataleta !  
-oni-chan! Eso es ofensivo!  
El me miro insistente .  
-Hai! Hai! Tienes mi palabra de que me portaré bien!  
-Está bien vámonos!  
Abrió la puerta y como era lógico le di la mano para salir , no era como que me fuera a perder en un hospital pero uno nunca sabe . Algunas veces me perdía en mi propia casa ! El se me quedo viendo como si yo fuera de otro planeta para luego sonreírme .  
Salimos y bajamos por el elevador , hasta la planta baja , había mucho personal de servicio y tenía algo de miedo , había hombres enormes y robustos , muchos de ellos habían tenido que conocerle durante la hora del baño , que para mi gustó era la actividad más horrible . En la planta baja seguimos por un pasillo y fuimos hacia la derecha donde había una galería con enormes ventanales . Era perfecta para una fiesta ... Eso me trajo nostalgia! Una fiesta ... Con disfraces... Ponche ... Adornos de... Yo de conejo... Misaki!  
-haru -chan! Asa algo ?  
-ah? -me despabilo y se me borra la idea . -una fiesta sería perfecta aquí Nowaki-san!  
-ah lo crees?  
-Hai!  
-bueno haremos una un día! Te parece bien?  
-Hai!  
Que emoción una fiesta! Salimos a un patio no muy grande y me conduce hacia la izquierda a otro corredor . Este hospital está de miedo! Me imagino que de noche es una casa de los sustos!  
Atravesamos una puerta y se ve como una sala de descanso , otra puerta y unos vestido res. Está vacío pero hay batanees lockers.  
El abre uno de esos lockers y saca unos pantalones cortos . Me avienta uno y saca otros .  
-oni-chan?  
-vamos póntelos!  
-esto... Es para nadar!  
-Hai!  
-queee! Estas loco no me voy a meter a nadar ! Detesto nadar!  
-como sabes si no lo has intentado?  
-tengo seis años y se nadar en todos los estilos !  
-no , te falta uno!  
-ah? Oni-chan , dijiste que nos divertiríamos .-comienzo a llorar!  
-póntelos haru-chan! Dijiste que obedecerías!  
Comienzo a cambiarme de mala gana y gimoteando de rabia. Ese Nowaki es un traidor ! Seguro mi padre le dijo que ando de flojo y que me pusiera a hacer actividad! Traidor !  
El sale cambiado y toma dos vayas enormes . Yo creía que me quedaría grande el traje de baño pero me sentí a la medida .  
Salimos a una especie de jardín y visualizo la alberca. Aburrido daré 25 vueltas de cada estilo y fingiré cansancio . Estamos parados en el borde de la alberca y el se me te primero y me extiende la mano, no me gusta el agua ni las albercas o tinas o regaderas o eso! Maldición! Estoy temblando .  
-tranquilo haru-chan! No hay nada que temer!  
Le lanzo una mirada de odio y me meto con sigilo. La última vez que confió en alguien!  
-ah olvide lo importante ! Vuelco enseguida! -dice y se sale dejándome sólo ahí .  
-pffff ya que ! Entre más pronto acabe más pronto me iré a mi cuarto! No necesito esto!  
Comienzo a calentar con brazada y tomó una agilidad impresionante para no hacerlo hace un bien desde que llegue aquí.  
Escucho su voz a lo lejos.  
-haru-chan que haces?  
Me paro en seco y le contesto de mala gana.  
-pues que hago? A lo que me trajiste? O que por cual estilo comienzo ? Cuantas vueltas?  
El me miro desconcertado y luego sonrió.  
-Neee haru-chan yo no te he traído a eso ! -saca su mano que estaba escondida atrás de el y veo un par de barquitos de papel y unas gomas de plástico .  
-ah?  
El se acerca a la orilla y deja los barquitos en el suelo luego da unos pasos hacia atrás , toma carrera y se lanza de chapuzón gritando.  
-cuidado!  
Su caída causa gran impacto en el agua y me parece muy graciosa . No puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas , el sale prontamente y me ve primero serio y luego comienza a reírse conmigo .  
-jajajaj eso fue muy gracioso oni-chan ... Ojalá pudiera hacerlo!  
-puedes ! Hazlo!  
-no-niego con la cabeza -me da  
Miedo ...  
-Mhhhh pero yo estoy aquí ! Así que no debes sentir miedo !  
-ah? Pero...  
-anda haru-chan se que puedes , eres muy valiente!  
-en serio lo crees?  
-Hai! Cualquier cosa estoy aquí!  
Salí por las escaleras y me plante en la orilla , yo ? Valiente? No ! Eso no pasaba! Podía vivir siendo una gallina! Es más pediría mi nombre lo cambiarán a Usami Haruhiko gallina presidente y cabeza del grupo Usami .  
-no puedo oni-chan ! Tengo miedo.  
El salió del agua por la orilla , cosa que se me hizo graciosa que no usara las escaleras de la piscina y me tomó de la mano.  
-lo haremos juntos está bien?  
-pero tengo miedo!  
-aquí estoy haru! Y estamos juntos ! Así que todo debe salir bien!  
Su confianza me enciende. Es absurdo temer a un clavado tan poco profundo mas siendo que era capaz de nadar en fosas de alta profundidad . El miedo se disipa y es la adrenalina lo que se corre a través de mi.  
-a las tres -digo y el asiente .  
1  
2  
3  
El da dos pasos hacia atrás y yo ninguno y aún así ambos saltamos . Es un momento espeluznante y al mismo tiempo tan excitante que no se discernir cuando había acabado . Me veo en todos los aspectos como si estuviera en slowmotion siento la espuma que sale a raudales y su mano sujetando la mía , mi corazón se desboca en una alegría narcotizante , luego jalo aire para el impacto contra el agua y todas esas hermosas burbujas que se forman en la profundidad . Cuando salgo le busco pero no esta , miro a todas partes y un chorro de agua da contra mi nuca . Giro de inmediato.  
-oni-chan ! Me asustaste !  
El ríe y entonces me siento tan feliz ! Quiero sentir esa sensación de miedo y excitación nuevamente . Lo repetimos como unas diez veces más hasta que me animo a hacerlo sólo , dios ! Que emocionante !  
Luego voy tomando impulsó hasta que lo logro por mi mismo. Una bala de cañón estupenda dice el!  
Luego hacemos una carrera de barcos , que formidables barcos de papel había elaborado , obvio gano 12 de 15 carreras , muy sencillo le colocamos por debajo las gomas y los situamos en la salida contamos para el arranque y soplando para darles empuje y dirección , mis pulmones son perfectos y el comete muchos errores algunos parecen a propósito aún así me divierten mucho! Jugamos pelota y también gano ! Luego a imitar a los animales en el agua ! Mi imitación de las anguilas lo hunde de la risa , finalmente le reto a unas carreras , que por lógica y orgullo gano sin problemas , el estilo? Estilo libre ! Pasamos toda la tarde jugando y me es difícil querer salirme del agua . No se a donde se fue todo el temor ! Ya no hay ! Es como si todo fuera nuevo por primera vez .  
No siquiera tengo que obligarme a cumplir mi promesa , quiero que Nowaki-san pueda confiar en mi! Así que después de que me ha pedido dos veces que salga para que podamos descansar y comer algo , salgo finalmente .  
Tomó una bata y me enredo en ella , una toalla para mi cabello .  
Que bien se siente , que paz !  
-haru-chan! Mira!  
-wooooow ! Bollos bolas de arroz con figuras de panda ! Y fianza más con forma de conejo ! Asombroso !  
-las mande pedir para una ocasión especial! -dice mientras me ofrece una.  
-oni-chan ! Gracias!  
Comemos tranquilamente y el se sorprende por mi apetito devastador.  
Luego nos sentamos a reposar tal festín .  
Un rato más tarde volvemos al agua , la segunda ronda de carreras de barquitos y vuelvo a ser el ganador , otras carreras y lo aniquilo ! Por la media tarde nos salimos y me nos duchamos , casi en el ocaso estamos de regreso en mi habitación, ya no se me antoja como antes , no hay nada que no quiera hacer en espacios abiertos ! Estoy exhausto y me recuesto un rato . El saca de su bolsillo un regalo.  
-haru! Es para ti puedes comerlo cuando quieras.  
-ah? - es un dulce de limón , uno de mis dulces favoritos -en serio? Pero... Awww-lo destapo que impaciencia , y me lo metí a la boca . Es el mejor sabor del mundo , el sonríe al ver mi cara de placer , es dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo y hace unas cosquillas divinas en las mandíbulas .  
Aww la vida no puede ser mejor!  
Me recuesto a saborearlo y a repasar el maravilloso día que pase hoy!  
No supe en que momento me quede dormido pero tuve un sueño , era yo , había crecido ... No se que edad tenía pero supongo unos cuarenta , se me figuraba que ya estaba algo viejo y al verme ... Sabía que era feliz!

-déjelo pasar!-  
-como usted diga presidente !  
Escuche desde el recibidor y sin pedir más autorización me pase de largo.  
El me mío complacido , y me indico que me sentara .  
Me senté de brazos cruzados para dar la impresión correcta , no venía a dialogar , ni a negociar ni nada por el estilo , venía a exigirle explicaciones .  
-Akihiko me da gustó que vengas a verme! Que puedo hacer por ti!  
-sabe a que vine así que le ruego nos quitemos las pretensiones y seamos claros! Vengo a saber por que canceló las visitas de Misaki a Haruhiko?  
-creí que eso te haría feliz!  
-eso es mentira! Usted no lo hizo por eso!  
-ah? Y entonces ?  
-eso quiero saber!  
-Akihiko , sabes ? Tu siempre has sido mi favorito !  
-que cosas dice?  
-la verdad siempre me hubiera gustado que fueses tu y no Haruhiko mi sucesor , pero siempre tuviste ese carácter tan rebelde !  
-sea conciso ! No vengo a que me cuente historias!  
-lo que me refiero es que si hubiera dejado a Haruhiko crecer libre como a tu te dejamos el nunca hubiera llegado a nada ! No se hubiera logrado posicionar así como tu lo hiciste , siempre fue débil y crédulo . Haruhiko no es una persona maravillosa como tu! Nunca fue extraordinario ! Sólo se interesaba por las típicas tonterías de niños normales como jugar y perder el tiempo , en cambio tu eras más chico y hacías cosas más desarrolladas . Tuve que casi obligarle a crecer y hacer que se interesara en las verdaderas cosas importantes , más cada año que pasaba sabía que Haruhiko nunca sería suficiente . Mientras el aprendía sobre el negocio tu elaborabas ya historias complejas y luego te marchaste , sin embargo el dando su mejor esfuerzo seguía distrayendo se con cosas absurdas .  
-usted querrá decir con eso de que tuvo "casi" que obligarle a crecer , que le quitó toda su infancia por que simplemente ese comportaba como un niño normal?  
-demasiado normal para mi gustó, no era posible que con menos edad tu fueras más extraordinario!  
-entonces por que no le gustaba le amargo? Y que tiene que ver eso con prohibirle ver a Misaki!?  
-cuando sucedió lo de tener que internarlo , pensé que sería por un par de meses , y así cubriría todas las tonterías que pudiesen haberse desatado desde que entro ese estado ! Para la compañía no es conveniente que se sepan esas cosas .  
-vaya ! Ya me estaba preocupando ! Es raro que usted haga algo sin pensar en el bienestar de la compañía!  
-no es tan sencillo Akihiko! No es sólo la familia Usami , sabes cuantas familias dependen de esta compañía ? No voy a arriesgar su seguridad por los caprichos de Haruhiko ! En fin escucha y luego me podrás juzgarme.  
Le mire fríamente y saque un tabaco , quería que ese hombre me retara pero sabía que no se atrevería , sólo me miro con condescendencia .  
\- como te decía... Note que Haruhiko no mejoraba y entonces tome nuevamente la determinación de alejarle de todos los caprichos infantiles que quisiera , de alguna manera tiene que madurar , le guste o no ya tiene cuarenta años y no ha conseguido grandes logros ! Es presidente de una compañía exitosa por que yo lo puse en el puesto no por mérito propio , no se ha casado , no hay trazas de que lo vaya a hacer . La compañía deceso ya descendientes que puedan ocuparse de ella en el futuro y esa es su obligación pero aún quiere andar persiguiendo jovencitos para males peores! No voy a permitir que Haruhiko siga ese camino , me ha costado mucho tiempo y dinero lograr la poca cosa que es ahora y no irnos retroceder! Lamentablemente Misaki no es más que un participe de este comportamiento por parte de Haruhiko! Si seguía visitando le , acabaría por no salir niñas , con Haruhiko hay que darle mano severamente dura , el no aprende de otra manera , así que fui a hablar con el director del hospital y le di la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie . Es el requisito para que continúe apoyando los programas del hospital . Son donativos que se necesitan , y también hable con Haruhiko.  
El hizo una pausa para aclarar si garganta .  
-y bueno? -pregunte con la mínima expectativa.  
-le despedí , le despedí de la empresa debido a su poca falta de profesionalismo como una lección, le eche de la casa como una lección de padre a hijo e incluso congele sus cuentas y retire mi apoyo económico a todos sus proyectos de arquitectura .  
Siempre creí que era vil pero jamás en tan estricto sentido de la palabra.  
\- eso quiere decir...  
-efectivamente Akihiko ! Haruhiko no vivirá más a la sombra de la empresa , su actitud tendrá que cambiar y volver al lado de la razón para que sus privilegios le sean devueltos .  
-entonces si le va a dejar desamparado , no tendría derecho de prohibirle nada ya que no es usted lo que patrocina su estancia en ese lugar!  
-te equivocas , el dinero que está usando es dinero que gano aquí en la empresa !  
-exacto! El gano ese dinero.  
-aparentemente , en si Haruhiko nunca ha hecho algo relevante o innovador , sólo es un empleado que sigue mis órdenes y aún cuando es un excelente arquitecto , sus rote tos todos han sido financiados por la compañía , así que ...  
-entonces piensa dejarle en la calle ?-le inquiero?  
-claro que no , en sus estados de cuenta se ve reflejado ahorros , sólo pienso mesurar algunos de sus gastos para que pueda tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas verás que cuando se vea en necesidad verdadera se repondrá en seguida, y es que acaso ninguno de mis hijos ha sido participe de tener necesidad!  
-no entiendo su punto ! Aún tiene a Haruhiko en un cuarto privado pero eso cambiara? Y que tiene que ver eso con Misaki?  
-mi punto es que Haruhiko está pagando el mismo sus lujos en la actualidad cuando se termine sus ahorros entonces el hospital tomara las medidas pertinentes y el se verá en la necesidad de dejarse de tonterías y regresar a trabajar ! En tanto con lujos o sin ellos yo soy el tutor de Haruhiko y tomare cualquier medio para que el reaccione , las vistas de Misaki fueron pedidas por el pero daban un avance lento , eso no es productivo ni para Haruhiko ni para la empresa y si no es productivo se elimina! Necesito que Haruhiko este al frente del grupo Usami. Esa es la labor para la que fue hecho!

Sabía que ese hombre nunca tenía intenciones verdaderas y honestamente Haruhiko me era bastante desagradable pero por cierta parte me dio lástima . El nunca tuvo mucho y supongo ahora en ese estado en el que se encontraba , se daría cuenta que lo poco que había llegado a poseer no era real , eso sonaba tan terrible.  
-entonces , usted utilizo a Misaki a su conveniencia a ver si sacaba a Haruhiko de ese estado más raído para que pudiera a volver a ser la cabeza de la compañía y al darse cuenta de que no fue tan rápido como esperaba , decidió sacarlo del juego sin más no más, piensa dejar que su hijo gaste todos sus ahorros y dejarlo en la calle para ver si se compone , por la simple resolución de que si Haruhiko no le es efectivo laboralmente pierde todo su valor! Vaya si que debió tomarle un tiempo elaborar ese plan eh?  
\- Akihiko , mi labor de padre es protegerlos , incluso de ustedes mismos! Tu has sabido tomar tus decisiones pero Haruhiko, quién se supone era el elegido para hacer las cosas de forma correcta simplemente es un desastre !  
-y no cree usted que tenga que ver con que le ha forzado toda si vida a crecer y pensar que hacer lo correcto es hacer lo que usted quiere? Que por consecuencia sería lo mejor para su compañía ?

El entrelaza las manos y se forma una sonrisa en su boca .  
-desde cuando tu , Akihiko , abogas por Haruhiko ?!  
-no es de mi incumbencia lo que le pase , apenas si es soportable , pero usted involucró a Misaki y el está preocupado ! En sí hace tiempo yo deje de considerarles cercanos ! O gratos a mi persona , pero Misaki ... Es usted quién lo ha involucrado y yo vengo a exigir una solución!  
-ah ! -se sorprendió un poco el-Akihiko que maravilloso hubiese sido que tu me hubieras sucedido en la familia o en la empresa .

Sus comentarios me vienen como piedras e intento ignorarle .  
-quiero que le permita la entrada a Misaki ! Usted fue a rogar por su tiempo , así que sea coherente !  
-me temo es imposible !... Pero tengo un trato que proponerte , averigua que quiere Haruhiko , cual es su plan de estancia por allá si finge ara obtener algo o si de verdad está tan loco que merezca mi compasión y si si en necesario su estancia allá , dejare todo como antes!  
\- para eso están los doctores , ara decirle todas esas cosas .  
-pero todo el mundo tiene un precio ! Ah pero tu! Tu le desprecias tanto que no dudaras en decirme si este tiempo ha estado perdido o no ? Se qué Haruhiko estaba mal cuando se le ingreso pero no me atece coherente que no haya progresado en nada ! Si averiguas eso por mi , le daré a Misaki el pase libre que desea!  
-usted que se cree para decir esas cosas ! ? Si Misaki fue a ver a Haruhiko fue por que usted le rogó ! E incluso le chantajeo que lo hiciera! No es si obligación !  
\- entonces no puedo ayudarte Akihiko !

Maldición este viejo no me la va a poner fácil ! No es que siquiera me interese ayudar a Haruhiko , se de buenas a primeras que así su cordura regresase mañana el y yo nunca nos soportaremos pero Misaki me rogó que lo hiciera , se que tiene sentimientos de migajón y su enorme corazón está preocupado por esa odiosa persona ! Me tenía que venir a enamorar de la persona más compasiva de todo el continente? Y además era está una de las pocas veces que Misaki se atrevía a solicitarme algo , lo que denotaba que el sabía más sobre el actuar de este hombre que yo mismo , que me la paso evitando contado con ellos , el mismo Misaki tenía un mal presentimiento de la manera de conducirse de este hombre el que nos había dado la vida.  
Me dan náuseas de sólo pensar en lo que estoy amo unto de meterme pero es importante para la resina que amo y no puedo proceder de otra forma .  
-que tengo que hacer?  
El sonríe complacido y dice:  
-algo muy fácil, sólo habla con el , averigua , si es cierto que de verdad está tan enfermo entonces hay aras algo , una prueba que le redima . Los doctores pueden ser muy consecuentes y eso no es bueno , pero tu , tu me dirás la verdad, lo se! Y si el sólo trata de evadir como siempre su responsabilidad ... Entonces ... Bueno de cualquier manera le permitiré a Misaki el pase ! Tomate un par de semanas y averiguarlo!  
-está bien pero tenga o no tenga algo de valor para usted , quiero que autorice a Misaki a entrar en un par de semanas! Ya que estoy yo regalándole mi tiempo que no es nada barato ! Para propósitos que no me interesan!  
-te interesa Misaki u por eso has venido no?  
-si y me sería más favila que usted no intentará obtener un beneficio pero como no puedo gobernar sobre su falta de principios entonces me veo obligado a llegar a un trato que no es lo mismo que a aceptar sus condiciones así que no se confunda!  
-me encanta como piensas Akihiko! Está bien ase lo que pase en dos semanas seas cual sea la información que me traigas , beneficiáis a o no le daré un ase libre a Misaki !  
Cuando me salgo de sí oficina y conduzco a casa tardo un poco en entrar ! Como demonios le haría para averiguar? Y que jodidos es lo que tenía que averiguar? Sabía que estaba metido en un lío , también tenía que informar a Nowaki lo ocurrido con Hiroki ya que había estado evitando eso como es que le diría "Hey sabes que tenía a tu novio le prometí no llevarlo contigo y se me escapo " esta bien que tenga un fin con las letras pero no había una explicación suficiente mente absurda como para insertarla en este caso y lo peor es que sabía que tenía que verle la cara a la segunda persona más detestable ... Usami Haruhiko!

Así soy yo ...  
-


	19. Cap19 El tifon devastador P3 DESPIERTO

Jugar? Mmmmh ! Me espere todo menos esto ! Como que jugar? Pensaría un ataque frontal , quizás algunos insultos , insultos de los buenos , de esos donde realmente para saber que te están insultando necesitas pensar en lo que te dijeron unos segundos ! Incluso pensé que una pelea a golpes sería lo más propio en nuestro caso pero jugar? Vamos si no jugamos cuando éramos chicos ? Ahora? En fin cuando el me propuso jugar jamás pensé que fuera en serio !  
-Akihiko! Que pasa? No querrás que te deje ganar sólo por que eres menor que yo o si?  
-eh?  
-te toca! Tira los dados ! -dice con emoción , como si su vida dependiese de ello. Yo tiró los dados y arrojan un cinco !  
-osh! Que mala suerte , yo quería que te saliera un doce ! Así te hubieras caído en el pozo !  
-maldición Haruhiko ! Que tipo de persona eres que le deseas que se caiga en un pozo a su contrincante!  
-el tipo de persona normal que desea ganar!-dice mirándome de manera muy convencida . Toma los dados torpemente y los lanza en un movimiento muy infantil . Nueve!  
-queee? Nooo! Nueve no! Los lanzare de nuevo , fue una equivocación!  
-no! No lo fue ! Debes atenerte a las consecuencias !  
-pero es el pozo ! -dice gimoteando-Akihiko!  
-Haruhiko es trampa tirar dos veces ! Y si haces trampa no jugaré más contigo!  
-pero... Si me quedo en el pozo no tendré oportunidad de ganar!  
-mmmmhh ! Está bien espera tres turnos y te sales!  
Su puchero fue cambiado por una cara de satisfacción . Aún no se que hago jugando con Haruhiko , si mi plan inicial era razonar con el , o al menos intentarlo . No se que tramé sólo espero que no sea algo tan terrible, por que se comporta de esta manera tan infantil!? Será que ese hombre tenga razón ? Será acaso que Haruhiko... No ... No este actuando y de verdad haya perdido la cordura?  
Tendré que hablar con su médico ! Las cosas que tengo que hacer ! Espero almenos Misaki ya haya estudiado algo de la colección de libros que le deje a leer para compensarme!  
-Akihiko! Es tu turno! Vamos tira!

-doctor Kusama? Está escuchando ?! Doctor Kusama?  
-ah ! Lo siento ! Me disculpo !  
-doctor Kusama si no está en condiciones de presentarse a esta audiencia , la puede posponer y le será reagrupada otra !  
-no ! Por favor continúe , le ofrezco una disculpa sólo me distraje !  
-está bien pero le suplicó no más distracciones !  
-Hai!  
-bien doctor Kusama , su caso como le comentaba es de una delicadeza extrema , por una parte su intachable manera de conducirse en su profesión , su dedicada disciplina, se gradúa usted como un alumno de excelencia de la subespecialidad además de su historial de la especialidad de pediatría donde también logra ser de excelencia y no se diga a lo largo de su historial académico de medicina ! Logros sorprendentes sin duda! Su juventud y además las altas recomendaciones que usted trae de cualquier sitio donde se ha desempeñado nos dan un resultado magnificente ! Un médico de su talla difícil y único en su clase ! Por otro lado tenemos que el historial del paciente es basto , extraviado desde hace seis años , sin que hubiera un aviso por parte de algún responsable , el cual tampoco lo hubo y luego esos accidentes,donde por primera vez el da indicios de su enfermedad y usted por ... Llamemos le desconocimiento , por no llamarlo irresponsabilidad civil de su parte , le permite al paciente que tome sus propias decisión es y abandone la terapia poniendo no sólo en riesgo su vida , si no que además le deja escapar y vagar durante años sin notificar a la policía y después ese segundo accidente donde usted lo encuentra vagando y por obvias razones su juicio médico se nubla y en lugar de internarlo como es correcto nuevamente pone en política a los dos , a manera de dejarlo escapar nuevamente , el paciente es peligroso , en este segundo caso usted ya conocía los riesgos que implica dejas a este tipo de pacientes en libertad sobre sus actos no? A lo que voy es que el paciente casi pierde la vida ! Un auto lo arrollo ! Es evidente que su juicio médico se ve más que ofuscado y podría decir que va más allá! Sin contar que el paciente ni siquiera es su familiar! Entonces?  
Cuando el juez indica todas estas cosas suenan terrible y mi conciencia sabe que lo que el dice es verdad , fui el peor guarda de Hiro -san y más por que la segunda ocasión sabía que tipo de enfermedad se trataba y aún así me negaba a medicarle, agacho la cabeza de la vergüenza que me da escuchar todo eso.  
-si me permite su señoría en unos minutos más llegara la última prueba fidedigna que presentare , pero antes quisiera aclarar que el doctor Kusama es absolutamente capaz de cuidar de el señor Kamijou Hiroki , y digo esto basándome en que el puede cuidar de el como lo hacen la mayoría de las personas que tienen algún familiar enfermo , evidentemente su juicio médico es relegado cuando se trata de alguien querido , el señor Kamijou Hiroki al ser tan cercano al señor Kusama es más que obvio que el no puede tratarle con su juicio de psiquiatra ! Es por eso que le pido que dentro del mismo caso se le tome como la persona cercana o responsable ya que juzgarle como médico sería una total falta ! -indica mi abogado  
\- ! El señor Kusama como médico ha presentado una actuación irreprochable y una carrera intachable y de una calidad soberbia , cosa que en ninguna manera ha bajado desde la aparición del paciente y hemos ya escuchado algunos testimonios que aún incluso en la situación que se encuentra su desempeño no podría ser mejor , pero lamentablemente como ciudadano , no sólo se ha dejado manipular por el paciente sino que también ha sido terriblemente irresponsable y le ha dejado tomar decisiones potencialmente no sólo peligrosas para el si no para los demás también.  
El juez se relame los labio y me mira con una expresión dura, yo sabía que todas esas cosas que se le imputaban eran verdad , simplemente dolían más dichas de esa manera y por alguien ajeno a la situación , siempre había sido fiel creyente de la justicia pero , como alguien que apenas hace unos días desconocía la situación podía estar juzgando toda una historia de vida , por que no sólo se me juzgaba a mi , si no era más allá de eso , juzgaban toda nuestra historia, como podía no haberme dado cuenta de una enfermedad tan severa? Como pude haber obviado que era lo mejor para Hiro-san? Acaso estaba ciego II simplemente me negué a ver? Que se supone que debí haber hecho todo este tiempo? Si nos separasen? Esto mejoraría o empeoraría?  
-su señoría , si me permite la palabra -dice el hombre de cara larga y que parece enfadado con la situación - esto no está llevando a ningún lado es obvio que el señor Kusama y su abogado no tienen ninguna prueba que avale que la custodia le sea dada , simplemente están haciendo tiempo para ver que se presenta. Todos sabemos el resultado de esta audiencia señoría , el señor Kusama no está capacitado para la responsabilidad de cuidar al paciente Kamijou Hiroki , además de que sus múltiples responsabilidades se lo impiden , no tiene ni siquiera el juicio disponible para tal manda. Señor Kusama-dice refiriéndose a mi en manera pesada y enfadada -por favor terminemos con esto , el estado y su protección es la mejor opción para el señor Kamijou!  
-no! De ninguna manera! Señoría le ruego esperemos un poco más !-le suplico al juez.  
-que insistencia -repone enfadado el hombre , el cual es el fiscal-retrasando el veredicto no logrará nada ! Simplemente me paree absurdo!  
-al lugar ambas partes ! -dice el juez enfadado-señor fiscal le ruego deje su enfado para otra ocasión , en este caso no es necesario llevamos aquí más de seis horas y no necesito otra persona molesta aparte de mi ! Así que ...-dice mientras le hecha una mirada penetrante-y usted sr. Kusama le voy a dar un break de veinte minutos , si en ese tiempo no trae la prueba que dice , entonces dictare la sentencia sabiendo usted de antemano cual será y una multa para usted por hacerme esperar en vano! Que comience el break !  
La pequeña sala se vacía inmediatamente y mi abogado y yo nos quedamos a solas .  
-doctor Kusama ? Está usted seguro de que vendrá? No podremos detener la audiencia ni un momento más acabando estos veinte minutos y como dijo el juez esta será a favor del estado !  
-no se sí vendrá o no! Sólo me queda confiar que así será!  
El hombre me mira como si yo me hubiera pirado de un momento a otro y yo sólo me encorvo y me cubro la cara con las manos. No puedo hacer más , sólo tengo que confiar , reconocer que me dejo llevar por las tonterías más usuales ...  
Hace quince días aún no tenía ni una prueba de nada , sólo testimonios , en realidad nada conciso , no quería preocupar a Hiro-san ya que su palabra en ese momento no valía de nada así que le ahorraría esas preocupaciones , no siquiera pensaba en alguna manera de solucionar la situación , las ideas se me habían acabado y sólo me quedaba el tiempo presente con Hiro-san , una semana antes recupere la consciencia y me dedique como loco a buscar una solución pero no a Tsunari-san ni al superior se le ocurría nada . En tanto se veía que Hiro -san mejoraba a pasos enormes, casi había llegado a su peso y se portaba de maravilla , me obligaba a ir a dormir al departamento aunque yo no podía dormir ahí , el pasaba por alto que yo le necesitaba a mi lado para dormir , me hacia comer bien y el comía bien , todo por esa parte era las que perfecto , esa fue una semana muy pesada ya que tenía que partirme en cuatro , tres cuartas partes para mi trabajo y una para Hiro-san , obvio esa era la mejor cuarta parte .  
Una mañana de martes antes de la audiencia lo vi salir del elevador , yo salía de la habitación de Haruhiko ,que se portaba terrible , el día anterior había sido mi descanso y esa mañana era el descanso del superior , lo cual me había impedido saber que pasaba , sabía que las órdenes del presidente del grupo Usami habían cambiado un día antes pero habían dicho que sólo un miembro del grupo podía pasar a visitar a Haruhiko -san y supuse que ese era el presidente o uno de sus allegados ! Jamás me imagine que fuera a ser el!  
Sus ojos violetas me miraron y se movió con gracia y agilidad hacia mi , dios! Que hombre tan elegante , que porte tenía , sus ropas como siempre de una calidad impecable y su gustó exquisito para combinar todo a la perfección con sus cabellos plata y sus ojos violeta eran seguramente algo que nadie más podría hacer, incluso el nudo de su corbata era tan recto y complementado que me firme a echar le un vistazo al mío enseguida ... Caray! Que chueco y tosco estaba !  
-Usami-san !  
-Nowaki ! Necesito hablarte de algo!  
-ah? Hai!  
-primero pasare un rato con Haruhiko y cuando tome una siesta charlaremos , te parece bien?  
-Hai! Como usted diga! Por favor permítame conducirle hasta el cuarto!  
El me siguió y entramos enseguida , Haruhiko aún seguí haciendo pucheros ,hace un rato se había enojado por que no le había dejado salir a jugar .  
-haru-chan?  
-que? Veté !  
-tienes una visita! No quieres ver de quién se trata?  
-no!  
-haru-chan ? Vamos no seas grosero! Mira!  
El dejo la pataleta y miro hacia el marco de la puerta .  
-ah? Quién es ese viejo?!  
Usami-san se sorprendió por la palabra de viejo que había usado haru-chan con el y luego torció el gesto.  
-es Akihiko-chan! Sólo el tuerce así la boca!  
Salió disparado al lado de Usami-san y este se puso en posición defensiva lo cual me preocupo bastante pero se quedo más que congelado cuando sintió el abrazo de Haruhiko-san.  
-Akihiko! Que bueno que viniste , también estas enfermo?  
Este no supo que contestar y se limitó a no hacer nada más que esperar que Haruhiko le soltara.  
-haru-chan debes soltar a Usami-san !  
-por? -dijo enfadado y acerco su rostro al de Usami-san en demasía y lo tomó con ambas manos. Incluso yo sentía terror -el es mi hermanito, verdad Akihiko?  
Usami -san le miraba consternado , parecía que estaban a un centímetro de distancia y la mirada de Haruhiko-san era intensa!  
-haru-chan ! Basta obedece me o Usami-san se irá!  
-que lata! Oni-chan hoy no me agradas!  
Haruhiko-san se despego de Usami -san y le tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a su cama.  
-Akihiko, ven vamos a jugar , Nowaki-san no siempre es así de cabezota!  
Haruhiko tomó un juego de los que tenía en la mesa y lo agito con entusiasmo dejando sonar las piezas luego corrió a la cama y lo boto al lado de Usami-san .  
-oni-chan! Nos traerías unas malteadas? Tengo sed! Tu de que quieres Akihiko?  
Usami-san se me quedo mirando como exigiendo una explicación !  
-yo de fresa , con crema batida y chispas ! -se adelantó Haruhiko -san a su pedido y se le quedo mirado a Usami -san -Akihiko ! Akihiko! Pide la tuya!  
-ehmm!  
-como no te gusta lo dulce trae una de mango oni-chan!  
-entonces no soy tan cabeza dura verdad haru-chan?  
-oni-chan, por que de repente te tomas todo muy en serio!?  
-está bien Haru-chan , no me tomare todo tan en serio pero no más pataletas ni pucheros está bien?  
-aja! Pero corre oni-chan! Corre!  
El me empujo con su fuerza de hombre pero con la actitud de un escuincle de seis años , mientras Akihiko me miraba aún consternado.  
Regrese con las malteadas y vi que Haruhiko-san estaba en un drama de altura , apenas veinte minutos y ya iba perdiendo ante su hermano!  
-oni-chan ! Akihiko me va ganando !  
-pues entonces debes aprender a perder haru-chan , si no nadie aérea jugar contigo no crees?  
El me miro como si yo hubiera descubierto el hilo negro en sus narices y luego dijo:  
-Hai! Está bien Akihiko-dijo mirándole pícaramente -te dejare ganar sólo por que eres más pequeño que yo , pero debes aprender a perder!  
Usami -san se quedo con una cara digna de fotografía . Era entre enojado y sorprendido !  
-Nowaki -dijo Usami -san- es esto cierto ? -y miro a Haruhiko -san que estaba embobando pensando alguna estrategia para ganarle a su hermano a pesar de lo que había dicho.  
Asentí tristemente .  
Les deje a solas para que prosiguieran y fui a darle su consulta a Shinobu-chan que se portó bastante amable y platicamos de su familia , en cuanto acabamos sensei me intercepto u dijo que estaría muy temprano listo para declarar a mi favor , le agradecí aunque sabía que no saldría muy beneficiado , la tarde transcurría normalmente y era tiempo de la siesta de haru-chan. Debía tomar la ya que habíamos aumentado la dosis del medicamento y eso le producía una narcolepsia terrible después de comer que era cuando se lo incluíamos en los alimentos .  
Se quedo finalmente dormido sujetando la mano de Usami-san y en cuanto se liberó me mandó llamar con una enfermera .  
Nos sentamos en la mesa del cierto de Haruhiko-san y conversamos.  
\- Nowaki primero que nada quiero saber la verdad sobre Haruhiko , se por Misaki que tu no eres su médico de cabecera pero se también que eres el que está todo el tiempo con el y ir lógica debes saber algo certero .  
-Usami-san , lamentablemente lo de su hermano es una tragedia verdadera , desde que Misaki-chan dejo de venir por mandato de su padre es lamentable el retroceso , su hermano tuvo una infancia desastrosa y ahora su subconsciente trata de revivirla , su hermano llego aquí en un estado mental de confusión absoluta , no sabe que tiene cuarenta años , vive en la ilusión de tener cinco o seis dependiendo de como ande de ánimos ... Podría aventurarme a decirle que incluso se ha levantado de tres ! El frena a su cerebro a crecer y creemos que es por que entre más crecía más le robaban su infancia , por lo tanto tendrá a voluntad cinco años el tiempo que desee!  
-entonces es cuestión de el?!  
-me temo que va más allá ! Su hermano está completamente traumatizado por su vida, no creemos que nada le estimulé a volver a la realidad , el no está actuando ni mintiendo , el cree tener esa edad , es una manera de sobre proteger su cordura de la realidad , es una alucinación vivida y esto debió causarlo un impacto fulminante , alguna experiencia que puso en perspectiva si vida ! Aún tratamos de saber que detono que Haruhiko-san sacara a la luz su lugar feliz ! El lugar que lo mantiene a salvo del mundo y eso es tal vez ese rango de edad.  
-algo hay que se pueda hacer?  
-nada Usami-san ! Queremos usar la hipnosis como terapia pero tenemos repercusiones mayores!  
-como?  
-podría empeorar su estado , el podría quedar permanentemente de esa edad y es que sería como ingresar desde la mente de Haruhiko-san de seis años , hurgar en ella y encontrar a Haruhiko -san de cuarenta saber que le detonó esta alucinación . Muchos riesgos en contra pocas posibilidades a favor , así que ...  
-y si esas posibilidades a favor salieran ciertas!  
-su hermano estaría en un par de semanas curado , pero ... No sólo son esos riesgos , también podría quedar en algunos otros estados como de choque o ...  
-basta-interrumpió el-que se necesita ?  
-primero el permiso del responsable firmando una autorización para el tratamiento , y lo segundo es que a las sesiones de hipnosis le acompañen !  
-cuantas son?  
-cuatro  
-mmmh -el medito y luego me hablo de manera clara y pausada -bien Nowaki has de saber que estoy aquí por dos asuntos uno es el de mi hermano, como has de saber Misaki está sumamente preocupado por Haruhiko ... Tuve que ir a ver a mi padre y enfrentarle para que le diese la autorización de nuevo para visitarle pero me puso una condición y es averiguar que sucedía por aquí , la verdad es que Haruhiko nunca ha sido de mi agrado pero mi padre piensa despojar le de todo , le despidió al venir a verle en su última visita y dejara de pagarle los servicios de aquí , prácticamente le quiere dejar en la calle . Por mi no habría problema pero se que Misaki no me lo perdonaría así , que necesito de tu ayuda ! Evidentemente necesitamos usar un recurso desesperado para que ese idiota de mi hermano mejore o se quedara en la calle . Haré que el presidente firme la autorización de la terapia de hipnosis , pero necesito que tu soy es la idea!  
-Usami -san no es que me moleste apoyar la idea , pero no estamos seguros si funcionara!  
-es lo único que tenemos , mira nada más como derrocha dinero! No sobreviviría con esa mentalidad a la pobreza y menos siendo el!  
-yo lo apoyare al cien lo que usted decida Usami-san pero le ruego algo...  
-eh? Que pasa?  
-sea bueno con Haruhiko-san! La ha pasado muy mal... Como se le prohíbe a un niño actuar como tal ?  
-Explícate!  
-Haruhiko-san ... No puede jugar a libre demanda , tiene que estudiar clases privadas aparte del colegio , pertenecer a tres clubes además de las actividades ...  
-que por rigor debe seguir como heredero del grupo? Lo se , lo vi todo ese tiempo , el muy idiota nunca dijo nada no objeto por agradarle a ese...  
-a su padre? Bueno Usami-san es normal querer agradarle a nuestros padres no cree?  
-si pero el es el hijo bastardo de mi padre por lo que tuvo que gañese su lugar más a pulso...- se interrumpió sólo y giró la cabeza para verle mientras dormía .  
-en realidad es un niño adorable , tiene tantas ganas de hacer tantas cosas ... Aunque detesta que se le obligue y más detesta las cosas de adultos...-le mire y me parecía que lo que veía dejaba de ser un hombre de cuarenta años tirado en una ama durmiendo a pierna suelta , más bien veía a un niño pequeño dormitando en paz .

-bien el segundo tema que me trae aquí es Hiroki!  
Escuche su nombre y me recompuse en seguida .  
-ah?!  
-te dije que lo buscaría y hace tiempo lo hice ! Di rápido con el aproximadamente a finales de noviembre . Le encontré vagando en un suburbio de clase baja por el norte , le lleve a mi apartamento y vi los ataques que me hablabas , le había convencido de que se internase pero... Lamentablemente no pude frenarle en uno y un día antes de que viniera a internarse quemo el lugar y escapo .  
-ah? Quemo?  
-bueno fue más complicado que eso! Nos enfrentamos y vi que actuaba como si fuera una persona diferente , confieso que me derribo y perdí la consciencia , es extraño el nunca tuvo más fuerza que yo , y menos por su estatura mínima pero ese no era Hiroki! Era como si fuese otra persona , incluso hablaba en tercera persona . Se decía a sí mismo Kamijou . Cundo me derribo pensé que moriría pero me dijeron que el mismo me había sábado del edificio en llamas hasta el estacionamiento y luego huyo! Lamentablemente no le pude seguir el rastro ya que Misaki no estaba enterado de esto y aún no le he dicho , lo cual también te perdía fuera un secreto entre nosotros .  
-Hai! -le interrumpi .  
-desde ese momento le sigo buscando pero no pude encontrarle .  
-Usami-san... El está aquí-le interrumpí y el me mira más que atónito .  
-como dices?  
Comienzo contándole los detalles desde que le encontraron atropellado y luego cuando lo vi , tratando de no obviar nada incluso lo de sus padres y finalizo con lo del juicio . El me escucha pacientemente y cuando finalizo supongo logra adivinar en mi expresión ese toque de saberse perdido .  
-bien y en estos momentos está consciente dices?  
-Hai!  
-entonces iré a a verle !  
-pero Usami -san Haruhiko-san pronto despertara y...  
-ese no es mi problema !  
-por favor ... No deje de venir a verle !  
-aunque no quiera ... Tengo que regresar , necesito saber más sobre su actual forma de pensar! Necesito saber algunas otras cosas de Haruhiko! Ya esto es a nivel personal! Por hoy es todo!  
-Hai! -sano que Usami-san no era una persona fácil de convencer por lo que Misaki-chan me había dicho así que no insistí .  
Le escolto hasta el piso uno y le llevo ante Tsunari-san . Le explico la situación y ella le indica que no es el mejor momento , que ella estaba a punto de ir a su habitación a hablar con el , que hablará con el y le explicará la situación . Usami -san está de acuerdo y lo acompaño hasta la salida .  
-bien dices que la próxima semana será el juicio ?  
-Hai!  
-entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Confía en mi necesito que ese día digas que ya tienes las pruebas para demostrar que tiene la completa tutela de Hiroki! Ese día por la mañana yo me comunicaré contigo para darte más instrucciones sólo confía en mi y mantente así! Tienes que demostrar verdadera confianza !  
-pero Usami-san?  
-descuida todo saldrá bien ! Regresare en dos días y hablare con Hiroki !  
Dos días después le vi ,jugo un rato con Haruhiko y después el y la doctora Tsunari se encontraron para hablar , Hiro-san había tenido un ataque nada más con mencionarle el nombre de Usami Akihiko! Un ataque que no fue muy grave pero aún así tuvieron que se darle dejándole imposibilitado y a mi me dejo más que preocupado la situación no pintaba nada en mi favor y No podía arriesgar a Hiro-san a estar de nuevo en ese estado de catatonia que me parecía que tarde o temprano llegaría.  
Planearon una estrategia ya que Usami -san insistía en hablar con el .  
Un par de días más y no supe más de Usami -san y Tsunari-san parecía reflexiva , aunque no decía mucho .

Hoy por la mañana yo tenía prohibido poner un sólo pie en el hospital , iría directo al juzgado primero a entrevistarme con la junta nacional de médicos y especialistas , luego a la sala del juzgado . La junta en su mayoría me tenía afecto y me apoyaba , algunos otros comentaron que podía yo perder esa estabilidad en mi juicio médico pero aún así no tenían nada en contra resolviendo que si llegaba a perder el camino , con cesar mi licencia para ejercer bastaría , a lo que estaba más que de acuerdo y dispuesto si fuera necesario. Allí estaba el superior y algunos superiores que habían sido mis jefes en pediatría .  
Luego de su resolución de apoyarme baje al juicio y antes de entrar a la sala donde se llevaría sonó mi teléfono .  
-Nowaki? siento llamar tan tarde pero todo se complico en el aeropuerto . Vamos para el hospital y mandare al mensajero con una persona y un sobré de suma importancia que acabara con todo ! Por favor trata de extender el juicio lo más que puedas !  
-pero...  
-cuento contigo!  
Colgó y no supe más que darle esas instrucciones a mi abogado .  
El juicio comenzó a las once en punto , mis testimonios a favor fueron dados por el sensei Miyagi , el cual hizo un excelente trabajo , mi superior Tsumori y la doctora Tsunari-san que en cuanto acabo su declaración se regreso al hospital y mi actual superior .  
El fiscal , un hombre de un traje oscuro un peinado relamido y la cara de detestar este caso me bombardeo con testimonios del gobierno donde se achacaban todas esas veces de descuido , como cuando Hiro-san intento aventarse de un edificio , el destrozo en el hotel y otras mucha cosas hasta llegar a la parte donde Hiro-san fue arrollado y llevado al servicio público de urgencias!  
Cada cosa me dolía horrible , me hacia parecer más pequeño y sólo podía , más bien sólo me quedaba confiar en mi ... En lo poco que quedaba de mi ... Seis horas tratando de defender lo indefendible a capa y espada hasta hace unos momentos!  
Ha soñado mi teléfono  
-Nowaki?  
-Hai! Todo esta listo el mensajero y las personas van para allá ... Llegan en media hora ...  
Ese número ... Le interrumpo .  
-Usami-san ya no hay tiempo sólo teníamos veinte minutos !  
-sostenlo Nowaki , no te rindas!  
-haré lo posible -contesto aunque sabía que era el final , me siento patético , estoy cansado y no se si puedo seguir luchando , yo sólo quiero estar en sus brazos ! Por que es tan difícil? Por ...  
-Kusama -san ! Hay qe entrar nuevamente ! -dice el abogado.  
-Hai!  
-algún indicio de que ya llegaron?  
-vienen en camino!  
-Kusama -san... No podremos ...  
-lo se...  
Entramos a la sala y el fiscal me mar como si supiera que no pude conseguir nada!  
Se reanuda el juicio , el juez me mira y como esperando que salte a darle las pruebas que no tengo , el tiempo se me hace lento y el aire pesado , se que mis ojos están rojos por que me arden ... Perdimos Hiro-san ! Perdimos y fue mi culpa ! Sabía que no tenía posibilidad y ahora... Nos separan , pero mi plan b es abandonar la medicina y seguirte donde quiera que te manden , si es necesario comenzar el final y enloquecer contigo . Trate ! Dios sabe que lo intente ! Y no disfrutare verte llorar por que yo mismo me sacaría los ojos!  
-abogados ! Al frente !  
No se que tanto hablan con el juez mi mente ya no está más aquí ... Está con el en su cama , en sus brazos ... Nowaki idiota perdiste!  
Quiero estar boca a boca con el , no necesitamos cielos o pretender nada! No hay nada que defender ya! Oh! Hiro-san tu y yo , esto es tan triste como lo fue una vez no? Y tampoco disfrutare ver como te desmoronas ! No cometeré errores te mirare a los ojos y lo diré de nuevo , no es mi culpa si tu no puedes entender que está no ha comienza el fin ... Tal vez sea mejor que regreses a ese estado donde no puedes saber de estas cosas ! No! No! Que malditas tonterías piensas Nowaki! Haré lo que sea Hiro-san para que no llores ni te desmorones , primero me muero antes de verte sumido en ese estado de nuevo.  
-Kusama-san ! Kusama-san !  
-ah?  
Es mi abogado .  
-el juez quiere saber si tiene algo más que agregar antes de dictar la sentencia .  
Lo miro , se que es muy patético este gesto suplicante , pero no tengo más!  
-Kusama-san , no tenemos las pruebas y el juez ya está bastante molesto , le ruego sea breve !  
Miro el lugar a mi alrededor y respiro hondo , nada más importa , aflojo el nudo de mi corbata y veo la sonrisa de suficiencia del fiscal y el gesto malhumorado del juez, me levantó y tomó otra enorme bocanada de aire , todo gira , parece como si el mundo se opacara , quiero dar un paso pero me tambaleo .  
-sr. Kusama se siente bien?  
-si... Digo no !  
-como? Explíquese!  
-no señoría no me siento bien! Usted en mi posición como se sentiría! Estoy aquí luchando por conservar mis derechos de permanecer en mi profesión y poder cuidar a alguien muy querido para mi como una persona normal y me veo en la obligación de tener que pasar por esto! Acaso no soy también una persona, no entiendo por que se me niega el derecho de estar cuidando de Kamijou Hiroki? Pero no quiero entender , sabe ? No hay nada con ser médico y ser una persona . Aquí abajo no hay nada más que piel y huesos , lo mismo que encontraría en otras personas que no ejercen la profesión , y se que he cometido errores pero no sabe cuantas veces vi en el área de pediatría a padres apurados cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez y nunca se me paso por la cabeza que debieran ser jugados por cometer estos errores tantas veces ! Creo que se sataniza demasiado la profesión! O dígame que me equivoco? No soy perfecto y se que algunas de mis decisiones no han terminado como se esperaba pero , sólo soy una persona común y corriente ! Y sabe algo Kamijou Hiroki es todo para mi! Así que puede negarme la custodia pero no me impedirá luchar señor por que no habrá cadenas para impedir que haya una segunda oportunidad de presentar mis pruebas!  
Estoy agitado y sido excesivamente , se a dónde llevara esto y me hecho pesadamente en la banca , a una de caer de matado, ya ! No tengo más! Una voz ajena se abre paso por la sala.  
-señoría! Tengo aquí un par de cosas que usted debe escuchar !  
Rendido volteó a buscar esa voz !  
Un hombre alto y con el cabello perfectamente relamido y una mujer grande de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años atraviesan la sala , no puedo ni pararme pero le miro , esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien , ella viste una tan elegante y tradicional yukata, y su rostro! Por dios , que mujer tan soberbia . El que la escolta es un hombre bien trajeado que se acerca a mi abogado y le dice unas cosas , no soporto el mareo y cierro los ojos !  
No se que pasa sólo escucho soy incapaz de abrir los ojos .  
-señoría me permite acercarme al estrado ?  
-adelante !  
-Kusama-san?  
Respiro pesadamente pero se sin abrir los ojos que es la voz de esa mujer! Es una voz delicada y de tono bajo.  
Sus ojos , sus ojos , su rostro ... Me hace temblar se que la he visto antes ...muchas veces ... Su...  
-Kusama-san está usted bien?

Es Hiroki! Estoy despierto!


	20. Cap20 La luz de tu sol quema!

De nuevo estoy aquí sin moverme , temblando de miedo en la oscuridad! Se que el anda cerca pero ahora es diferente , aunque aún siento miedo , hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice que regresare , que no todo está perdido!  
Que como regrese aquí?  
Esa mañana la doctora Pelirroja dijo que saldría a una encomienda , en si no sabía mucho de como estaba la situación sólo sabía que había desde hace días algo sospechoso en todo el mundo!  
A eso de las once tocaron en mi habitación y le vi! Era un fantasma? Me sentí aterrado pero su voz fue dulce .  
-Hiroki no seas tonto no estoy muerto!  
-a... Akihiko?! Como? Yo...  
-tu no me mataste no seas bruto, me sacaste de ese incendio!  
-pero... Pero ...  
-carajo te dije que no creyeras todo lo que tu mente te decía!  
-Akihiko! Yo te vi en el suelo...  
El me agarra por la muñeca y me muerde el dorso de la mano con una ferocidad .  
-auch! Que demonios haces?  
-tratando de quitarte lo bruto , no crees que si fuera un fantasma no podría morderte?  
-quién sabe!  
-idiota , ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer !  
Tomó una silla y no pude más que prestarle atención aunque aún me sentía asustado pero cuando el me platico lo que ocurría las cosas cambiaron de perspectiva .  
-entonces dices que Nowaki está peleando por la custodia mía? Que mis padres están viviendo en el extranjero y que la ama de llaves se negó a ayudarle? Además de que el gobierno tomara custodia de mi si Nowaki no gana el caso y arriesga su profesión ?  
-exacto!  
-dios y cuando es tal juicio?  
-hoy!  
-Akihiko! Que demonios pensabas ! Mejor cuéntamelo mañana que el tiempo ya se haya acabado !  
-yo no era el que se ponía como gallina a temblar por un supuesto fantasma !  
-cállate ! Estaba muy preocupado por creer que yo... En fin y que podemos hacer?  
-el plan ya está hecho sólo que necesito que cooperes con todo y que no digas una sola palabra , ah y que confíes en mi y en la persona que he traído a ayudarte , pero tienes que abrir tu corazón Hiroki!  
-ah? Abrir...mi... Corazón?!  
El asintió .  
-pero!?  
-esto es para que te quedes al lado de Nowaki y para ayudarle un poco ! Debieras de verlo , a ese hombre se le sale el amor por los ojos!  
-lo se Akihiko! -dije con una cara poco entusiasta- puedes creer que ya casi se mudaba aquí conmigo?! Tuve que mandarlo a su casa a dormir ! Está muy descuidado!  
-entonces?  
-haré lo que me digas !  
-bien !  
El salió por la puerta y regreso indicándoles a tres personas más que podían pasar .  
Al verla me dejo boquiabierto , sabía que tenía que hacer y aunque aún mi corazón no estaba preparado sabía que era por Nowaki ! Su esfuerzo tenía que ser recompensado .  
Ahora comprendía el plan de Akihiko!  
Cuando acabamos los trámites le pedí cinco minutos a solas y me los concedió , hablamos poco pero sin decir mucho ella pudo adivinar mis sentimientos hacia Nowaki ! Me beso la frente y me acaricio las mejillas entonces supe que el vendría por mi en poco tiempo , le abrace no se por cuantos minutos.  
-te amo tanto Hiro -me dijo -no importa que , te amaré siempre!  
Me pegue a ella y fue entonces cuando sucedió el me la arrebato de un sólo golpe pero yo la defendería a capa y espada . Me revolqué con el y sentí el peso de Akihiko encima de mi !  
-maldito kamijou? Que te crees que puedes abandonarme? Tu no eres nadie sin mi!  
-pudre te imbécil ! No la tocaras!  
-la matare como a todos los que te rodean!  
Nos lanzamos en una pelea de puños y no pude entender lo que Akihiko me decía , entonces sentí como del suelo me levantaban unos brazos fuertes , el logro pescarme del cuello y sus golpes eran sórdidos , uno tras otro traté de resistir , muy tarde perdí el conocimiento y desperté en ese sitio oscuro.

Puedes ver lo que le has hecho a mi corazón y a mi alma?  
Lastimosamente todo lo que me rodea es luz ! Muchos se sentirían gratos de que eso sucede pero ... Yo... Tengo miedo de toda esa luz ...

-listo Kaoru-san?  
Esa puerta por que es tan difícil ? Por que ? Trato de recordar como podía lograrlo antes ? Como lo hacia son sentir este terror de que algo malo pasara si la cruzo? Era tan natural cruzar una y otra puerta , pero como...?  
El me sujeta de la mano , su tacto me estremece mis ojos buscan algo miro a todas partes pero no encuentro nada a que aferrarme . Soy un paso y mi cuerpo se tensa , difícilmente doy otro cuando ya tengo este temblor en las manos , vamos ! Isaka diría que es una tontería! Vamos!  
Un paso más y casi estoy en el marco de la puerta , pero es mi límite ... Tres semanas y es todo lo que he podido avanzar ! Dios! Dios!  
-Kaoru-san , usted puede!  
Le miro ... Su sonrisa , no es verdadera este hombre se ve peor cada vez ! Pareciese como si algo ... Algo desde adentro le destruyera , le matara ! Le matara por completo! Desde que me ingrese a este sitio este hombre parece que va desmejorando . Tan apuesto y se ve tan triste que le quita ese brillo natural . Eso me gusta , no es que yo quiera sumergir a todos en las penumbras , es sólo que ... También quiero salir .  
\- Kaoru-san ! Vas muy bien! Vamos tu puedes !  
-eh? -cuando miro ya me encuentro en el marco de la puerta y mis sentidos reaccionan al cien , me dejo caer pesadamente no puedo respirar , no puedo ni saber que pasa sólo me aferro a lo que tengo a la mano , así es como debo vivir?  
-Kaoru -san, tranquilízate , vamos está bien todo, vamos! Vamos!  
Comienzo a hiperventilar y siento esa rigidez . Le miro , se que vienen pronto para ayudarle por que siento sus pesadas manos encima de mi ! No! No me gusta que me toquen! Pero es tarde ya no me muevo , ya sólo siento esta rigidez , el aún sigue a mi lado , trata de tranquilizarme pero... No se... Siento rabia , creía que sería más fácil si alejaba a Isaka de mi lado , si le apartaba y me concentraba en lo importante , creía que si me castigaba sin su presencia me motivaría , pero a decir verdad el progreso ha sido lento o casi nulo.  
Luego esa cama suave y blanda , el relajante y a esperar que la medicina haga su efecto.  
Es cuestión de minutos en si . Le miro a mi lado , y me pregunto que es lo que le tendrá así.  
-ya se siente mejor Kaoru -san ?  
Afirmo en un sólo gesto .  
-bien, entonces le dejo descansar!  
-espera-le tomó de la mano.  
-ah? Hai!  
-debiéramos platicar un rato!  
-Hai!  
\- por que la psiquiatría?  
-ah?  
-si! Por qué estudiaste esta especialidad?  
-ah! Bueno ... Para -su rostro se transforma aún más ! Es maravilloso ver todos esos matices en alguien más-pues ...  
-lo siento no te veas obligado a responder Nowaki-san !  
-no! Este ... Es que es duro poner la razón en perspectiva no cree?  
-Hai!  
-bien pues por que tengo a alguien muy importante a quién quiero ayudar , antes me había especializado en pediatría , esa era mi área de interés pero supongo cambiamos a las situaciones que se van presentando no?  
-nos adaptamos?  
-Hai! Siempre y cuando tengamos una línea que nos guíe .  
-supongo entonces cambiaste lo que te apasionaba por ayudar a alguien que quieres!  
-ah si bueno ... Supongo suena bastante estúpido, pero en el fondo de mi corazón jamás sentí una perdida terrible , sólo continúe , sólo un propósito me ha guiado Kaoru-san y es ayudar a esa persona ! Siempre ha sido así!  
-no me parece una estupidez ! Me parece envidiable!  
-ah?  
-si, vaya supongo que entonces la situación en mi caso es completamente ridícula ! Aquí atrapado por miedos tontos ! La verdad también pensé que tendría que obligarme a salir por ... Por que de igual manera alguien me espera pero mírame ! No soy capaz de gobernar a mi propia mente , no puedo seguir adelante sólo existe este miedo del exterior , no es que quiera que esa persona me deje atrás ni ahogarme en este confort , sólo quiero poder adaptarme .  
-Kaoru -san!? Se qué lo lograra!  
-ah? - le miro con curiosidad-como sabes? Mira nada más no paso del marco de la puerta cuándo necesito medicación !  
-pero ese es su deseó y cuando uno  
desea algo tanto como usted, siempre se consigue ! Lo veo en sus ojos con cada intento , incluso cuando está en el marco de la puerta y tiene miedo , su deseó ahí está , en sus pupilas brilla y por eso no descansare hasta que Kaoru-san este completamente recuperado !  
Su entusiasmo me toma por sorpresa y creo haber visto mi reflejo en sus ojos azules .  
-vamos Nowaki -san hay mucho que hacer -le digo al tiempo que me levantó pesadamente -ayúdame !  
El me ayuda a incorporarme le digo .  
-Nowaki -san te pido me lleves afuera. Ahorita es el momento perfecto , aún estoy bastante anestesiado !  
-pero Kaoru -san?  
-nunca lo lograre en mis cinco sentidos ... Así aunque este consciente ,no lo siento!  
-Hai! Puede caminar?  
Negué con la cabeza  
Sale de inmediato y regresa con una silla de ruedas y un enfermero enorme que causo estragos en mi interior; tan sólo sentir las manos de aquel hombre ajeno a mi me causa un temblor ligero .  
Me acomodan en la silla y Nowaki pone una manta sobre mis piernas .  
-listo! Vamos !  
Se que es bastante estúpido pero es algo radical que necesito probar ! No es que antes no se haya hecho , sólo que quería ir paso a paso y le pedí eso a mi médico , no quería apresurar nada , pero me veo desesperado , quiero regresar a mi trabajo , quiero regresar y ser útil de nuevo y sobre todo quiero regresar al lado de Isaka!  
Cierro los ojos en cuanto siento como la silla avanza y trato de respirar . Aún con los ojos cerrados escucho el timbre del elevador y luego como la puerta de este se abre . Salimos de este y no me siento aún capaz de abrir los ojos , trato de ocupar mi mente , la voz de Isaka ... Su voz , es lo que busco .. Trato de recordar sus matices cuando ríe o cuando está molesto ... Isaka ! Nos detenemos y siento el contacto de su mano cálida.  
-Kaoru -san relájate ! Aún tienes anestesia ! Kaoru -san abre los ojos! Vamos se que puedes!  
Su dulce voz es diferente a la de Isaka , la cual es pesada en muchísimos tonos más . Lentamente voy abriendo los ojos y toda esa luz inunda el espacio. Es demasiada luz , me talló los ojos un par de veces y veo que estoy en el solario. El hombre que nos ha acompañado se encuentra aún aquí . Me aterra pensar cualquier cosa sobre el pero es debido a la anestesia que no me muevo .  
Conforme pasan los minutos el terror va aumentando , la luz me lástima y en si lo que debería ser bello me atormenta , simplemente detesto está escena !  
-ese hombre! -le digo a Nowaki -san -ese hombre está muy cerca! Dile que se vaya! Díselo!  
-tranquilo Kaoru -san , el está aquí para protegerlo , nada le pasara!  
-no! Nowaki , yo...-el aire, de nuevo no siento estar respirando , comienzo a temblar.-yo ... Nowaki , llévame a mi habitación , te lo suplico!  
-Kaoru -san, resista de que puede !  
-no ! No puedo!  
-hágalo por esa persona! Por favor resista!  
-Isaka!? -no me puedo gobernar , tengo miedo , me aterra todo incluso el propio aire que respiro , pero ... Pero esto es por Isaka ! Todo el tiempo que nos falta ! Las cosas que viviremos! Soporta , soporta Asahina soporta!  
El aire es denso pero jalo grandes bocanadas de aire , para soportar la angustia es terrible ...  
-bien Kaoru-san respire! Así... Vamos usted puede! Resista !  
Mis manos se tensan sobre la silla , mis piernas se van poniendo rígidas , el terror viene a raudales en mi cabeza y cuando ese hombre hace un movimiento me levantó de inmediato . Nadie me va a volver a tomar por sorpresa , esos tipos , su recuerdo se me viene a la cabeza y sin pensarlo me defiendo . Le propino un golpe terrible en el estómago y otro más a la cara . Se acercan otros cuatro pero está vez no les dejare ganar , no ! No puedo tener miedo! Uno más y ya son siete los que vienen , trato de ajustarme a su ritmo pero a lo lejos escucho.  
-no! Kaoru-san no pelees !  
Isaka? No!  
Ellos se me vienen encima y no puedo hacer nada más , no se que pasa simplemente desconozco la situación, estos no son mis delincuentes , son... Ellos me tocan ! Dejenmeeee!  
-dejenmeeee! Dejenmeeee! No me toquen ! Isaka! Ayuda!  
Ellos me derriban y me voltean contra el piso , no puedo más!  
-no! Isaka! Ven aquí! No puedo controlar...-algo me ha pinchado , dios como duele!  
De repente el mundo se ha vuelto un carrusel del que no puedo bajar , imposible ponerme de pie , finalmente no espero que te importé ... Pero me he dado cuenta! He visto esa luz, esa luz es tuya, Isaka ! Te necesito ! Ven aquí recata me! Se que puedo estar tan equivocado!  
Mi lengua se adormece , también mis labio y mis brazos y piernas , ya no siento nada , Isaka! Soy un estúpido! Te deje ir !  
Sólo espero que me tengas piedad si es que algún día logro superar esto! El día de hoy fracase de una manera total!  
-llévenlo a su cuarto y por favor sean cuidadosos !  
Su figura va a mi lado mientras ellos me acomodan en la silla , es borrosa pero se muy bien quién es el que me acompaña .  
-que ha pasado Nowaki?  
-superior! Kaoru -san ha tenido un ataque terrible !  
Otra voz ... Que molesto , Nowaki le cuenta lo sucedido y parece se está dando toda la culpa, por que es tan amable?! Supongo es su trabajo.  
Mi trabajo ? Yo ya no lo puedo hacer , y si no puedo servirle ? Cual es mi propósito? Le pido su misericordia pero ... Que ofrezco ?  
Sólo una sombra de un triste fantasma .  
Isaka eres como un sol... Tu luz me quema!

Me había plantado un par de veces más afuera del psiquiátrico , la culpa y los celos devoraban mi alma pero nunca tuve el valor de entrar a verle y exigirle una explicación . Menos cuando me asaltaban las imágenes de el y el doctor idiota riendo ! Maldito médico de pacotilla , pero me vengaría de el ! Pensar en grande es pensar en frío y necesitaba enfriar la venganza , ese tal Nowaki Kusama, no volvería a ejercer !  
Por otra parte trataba de seguir con mi vida pero era simplemente imposible , la oficina era toda parte de su escénica , era su toque , el olor de su colonia! Luego mi casa , no soportaba a las personas que vivían ahí, todo el tiempo preguntándome por el ! Exigiéndome saber como estaba! Todos eran unos idiotas ! Le ponían veladoras a ese santo idiota! Asahina era el maldito culpable ! Luego mi departamento ... Peor no se podía estaba lleno de memorias del el ! No había sitio donde no hubiéramos hecho el amor ! Y bueno que decir de su apartamento ! Que bueno no quedaba mucho , lo había destrozado el día que me negó la entrada a verle , me había puesto una suprema borrachera y llegue furico a destrozar todos nuestros recuerdos , en verdad lo jodi! Así que no valía la pena regresar a ninguna parte , trataba de ser responsable con el trabajo , pero es que nada salía bien sin el , nada era de mi gustó y no tenía ya las fuerzas para soportar el seguir así .  
Asahina idiota!  
Me puse a recordar los días de mi infancia a su lado y se volvió peor el dolor , era como si le quemase ! Me quemaba cada lugar donde el había tocado , podía sentir cada recuerdo de su tacto y una tarde acabe bebiendo aquí , bebí hasta perder la conciencia , al día siguiente desperté en el coche y fui al trabajo así tal cual , no quería ver a nadie de mi casa mi secretario se me quedo viendo pero ya nada interesaba , el pasado me perseguir donde quiera que fuera y no podía olvidarle , ni dejarle atrás , salí de la oficina como a las dice y me fui directo al bar! Así se sucedieron los días , trataba de limpiar con alcohol su recuerdo !  
-Asahina! Por más que quieras irte , vas a quedarte encerrado aquí dentro .  
No sabía como sobrevivía cada minuto sin el , como seguía respirando? Caminando ? Bebiendo a montones? Si le llevaba tan dentro en mi pecho bajo la piel ! Si aquí vivía Asahina ! Aquí seguía dentro de mi así era la única forma de protegerle adentro de mi pecho !  
No supe ni cuando no como deje de ir a la oficina ! Deje de lado todo ! Trabajo , amigos , familia, todo excepto a el!  
Sólo su recuerdo y yo vagábamos por los bares de Tokio ! Perdí la noción de todo , sólo bebía de noche , buscaba refugio de día y hablaba con extraños todo lo referente a el ! Asahina era el único tema de conversación .  
La quinta noche de febrero lo encontré , alto como Asahina , si porté muy parecido al de Asahina y por alguna razón confundí su rostro con el de Asahina , aunque después que mire bien no pude encontrarle de nuevo el parecido !  
-y el señor es!?  
-que te importa! Si por cada pregunta que respondiera me invitarán un trago me hubiera ahorrado la borrachera !  
-y yo el insulto , pero para demostrare mi buena fe te invitare dos tragos !  
\- es en serio eso?  
-claro ! Y si te sientas en mi mesa y charlas conmigo serán cuatro!  
-dobles?  
-está bien! Cuatro dobles!  
-es un trato!  
Nos sentamos en su mesa y platicamos de trivialidades , me ponía cada ve más ebrio , comencé a verle más y mes con su rostro sus labios me encendí y luego no pude gobernar me en absoluto .  
-Asahina ! Te deseó!  
-ah?  
Quería irme contra sus labios ero lo único que conseguí fue tropezar y estampar me contra el suelo , luego perdí la consciencia . De alguna manera sentí sus brazos alzarme pero era incapaz de reponerme ! Demasiado alcoholizado!  
Ese movimiento , es demasiado bamboleo .  
-para ... Tengo que -abro la puerta y vómito de manera terriblemente y vuelvo a perder la consciencia .  
Esa luz .. Esa maldita luz ! Entreabro los ojos y me veo tendido en una cama excesivamente suave , tanto que me mareo de nuevo .  
El se sienta amo lado y me desabotona la camisa .  
-eres tan adorable !  
-ah?  
Me besa el pecho desnudo y lame mis pezones , que demonios pasa aquí!  
-no soy un maldito homo!  
El ríe bajito y pícaramente y dice;  
-puedes mirarme a los ojos y repetirlo Isaka?  
Isaka? El me llamo Isaka? Es Asahina! Sus labios , sus ojos , su nariz afilada ...  
-Asahina! -me voy contra su pecho torpemente y le beso el cuello .  
-Asahina , te necesito déjame entrar! Hagamos las paces !  
-quieres respiración boca a boca ?  
Afirmo levemente . El me besa y se siente diferente pero que más da si es el , no hay más necesidad de fingir ni de esconderse .  
-inhala -dice suavemente . Miro la cucharilla con un polvo , se lo que es pero no me atrevo a pronunciar la palabra .  
-Asahina... Haz que me desmaye !  
Inhalo tres veces y mi cerebro se te enciende de una manera que siento que no hay nada más por defender ... Estoy expuesto . Mis ropas vuelan y mis sentidos se agudizan es Asahina pero no es su tacto de flor es algo más áspero ! Busco trascender pero el me rompe la curvas de la cadera me ha puesto en cuatro patas y está besando mi trasero y mi entrada ... Me ha mordido pero el dolor sólo me excita más , mi sexo está que revienta . Lo toma bruscamente y lo jala de arriba a abajo .  
El me muerde las nalgas y me duele pero es su recuerdo , alguien más quema sus huellas !  
No dedos , no nada , me embiste mientras masaje a mi sexo , bramo como poseído , Asahina ! No es el ! Comienzo a llorar , se que no es el y luego río , alguien me ha visto la cara usando su rostro , que estúpido he sido .  
-no me mal intérpretes Isaka , me gustas pero estas más pirado que una cabra! -dice mientras me embiste .  
\- Asahina !  
-Basta no me llamo así!  
-Asahina! No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?!  
-créeme que no disfrutare esto ! -advierte el.  
Saca de un tirón su miembro de mi entrada y mete dos dedos de cada mano en ella .  
-Asahina? Qué haces?  
Da un tirón ! Dios! Me duele!  
-Asahina basta!  
Oro tirón y siento como me desgarró . Luego siento el dolor de algo más que me está introduciendo .  
-te dije que ese no es mi nombre ! Maldito idiota!  
-basta !  
Me está penetrando de una manera brutal ... Me duele cada que el hace algún movimiento !  
-Asahina ! Basta !  
Otro tirón un caigo de roces el dolor es demasiado ! El me toma de los cabellos y me voltea . Su fuerza contra mi cuerpo es inagotable ! Un golpe en el ojo y dejo de luchar luego más golpes repartidos.  
-créeme Isaka no disfruto verte llorar pero me tienes harto con ese nombre , no se quien sea esa persona!  
Levanta mis piernas y vuelve a embestirme , ya no tengo fuerzas no se que pasa ! Sólo se que alguien que no es Asahina está adentro de mi.  
Sólo recuerdo luces y las lágrimas comienzan a empañar no sólo mi vista si no también mi mente , este hombre me está rompiendo la cadera !  
Cierto los ojos y me veo en la oficina con el , su perfume ... Asahina secame ! Asahina come conmigo! Asahina ! Asahina! Asahina mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas! Asahina culpame por el estado lamentable en el que te encuentras , es mi culpa , se que lo entiendes! Asahina!  
Desperté hace un rato pero es imposible que me pare , la sábana está ensangrentada , se que estoy desgarrado he visto mi reflejó el ojo morado e hinchado el labio hinchado y partido , los moretones y todo . Ese hombre me golpeo , Isaka eres un idiota! No se dónde se fue pero no soy capaz de moverme del terror y del dolor que mi cadera me produce al moverme , tengo que ir al hospital!  
Pero como aclarare esto!?  
La puerta se abre y el aparece frente a mi con una bolsa .  
-así que ya despertaste Isaka!  
Le miro con rencor y el se acerca .  
-vaya si que te has puesto rudo anoche ! No era mi intención hacerte eso , pero me molesto severamente que me llamarás por otro nombre!  
-como te atreviste ?  
-bueno bueno calma ... Si quieres te llevo al hospital , la cuestión es como explicaras el desgarro de...  
-calla! Te voy a demandar!  
-ah si? Adelante pues! Aunque si te hacen una prueba anti-dopaje aparecerá la cocaína y la heroína que te metiste anoche , entonces supongo yo te podré regresar la demanda por perjuicio a mi persona!  
-que quieres de mi?  
-nada en realidad , quiero que seas mi ramera! Eres muy lindo y a mi me gustaría poseer te hasta que se te acabe esa lindura !  
-estas loco!  
-si ... Puede ser pero si no cedes te armo un escándalo !  
-estas demente!  
-en verdad me gustas Isaka ! Y supongo que alguien te rompió el corazón ... Pudo ser una ella... O un el...  
-maldito enfermo!  
-no me importa ... Pero créeme soy experto en casos de romances tristes y finales necesarios , no es mi intención meterme en esos líos pero te puedo quitar esas abrazadoras ganas de sentirte amado aunque sea corporalmente !  
-bastardo !  
-lo que quieras Isaka , pero soy lo único real que por ahora tienes ? Entonces?  
-entonces?  
-vamos déjame ver !  
-ah?  
-déjame ver que tanto te lastime !  
-acaso está loco?  
-voltear y sube la cadera !  
-ni loco!  
-Isaka-dijo con un tono molesto .  
Le obedecí enseguida aunque despacio ya que me dolía en demasía . El separo mis nalgas y me sentí tan humillado , en definitiva no era nada parecido a Asahina !  
-mmmh sólo es una pelea fisura , nada de que preocuparse !  
-eres médico acaso?  
-no! Pero ya lo he visto antes , descuida ponte un ungüento y estas como nuevo ! Te puedes quedar aquí si lo deseas , por ahora tengo que irme a trabajar , pero te veré en la noche!  
-me iré a mi casa!  
-seguro?  
Maldición no me puedo no levantar!  
-espera! Cual... Cual es tu nombre?  
El toma mi rostro con una rudeza extrema y en sus ojos veo una chispa de desagrado.  
-más vale que te lo arenosas es la última vez que te lo digo , mi nombre es Shinoda!  
\- Shinoda? Tu apellido?  
-eso no es de tu incumbencia tampoco se el tuyo!  
-no es de tu incumbencia !  
-entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo -dice sonriente .  
-a donde vas?  
-te he dicho que a trabajar ! Aún hablemos gente productiva en Japón ! Descansa Isaka y no olvides el ungüento !  
Se acomoda la chaqueta y antes de abandonar la habitación de besa con una rudeza horrorosa . Me muerde el labio que está lastimado y sale relamiéndose los labios .

Ese maldito bastardo!  
Me rumbo en la cama y eso me hace recordar el dolor , el ungüento lo dejare para después , la luz del día me abruma , me pega de una manera horrorosa.  
Asahina ... Este es el final te he fallado , es el final , un final sin lágrimas , sin risas , sólo un final de esos que no vale la pena recordar ... Me sumo en un sueño donde mi piel arde , quema Asahina! La luz de tu sin quema !


	21. Cap21 El tifon devastador P4 ENCENDIDO

No había entendido nada , no era simplemente la idea de el o yo , no era la idea de salir a la luz y convivir con las personas . No ! Simplemente era la idea de ser libre .  
Tuve varios intentos con la puerta nuevamente pero nada que se solucionara bien! Me hallaba en una originadas obscuridad cuando , ese hombre que era pura luz , no una luz como la de Isaka, no definitivamente no , una luz diferente . Una luz como la de el amanecer , era tenue no lastimaba ni quemaba , Isaka era una luz del tipo del sol del desierto , imposible esconderse de ella y quemaba a raudales , está no, era una luz que iluminaba así nada más , ese acto primero en el que el sol se asoma , y su luz en pequeñas partículas se va esparciendo así era Nowaki.  
-que pasa Kaoru-san?  
-nada!  
-vamos! Te noto algo decaído.  
-no es nada Nowaki , sólo cosas sin sentido .  
-cuando quieras hablar puedes contarme y lo sabes verdad?  
-Hai!  
-bien ! -dice el y me entrega una bolsa que está envuelta con motivos de Navidad , parece un paquete grande .-Kaoru-san , estos es un regalo que te trajo Ryūichirō-san unos días después de año nuevo , cuando ya no quisiste que te visitara , perdona ! Había olvidado entregarte lo persona , en serio lo siento !  
-ah?  
Lo tomó y el me mira apenado  
-en serio lo siento !  
-ah no te preocupes ! -lo pongo a un lado.  
-bien en unos momentos vendrá la comida y en un par de horas es su terapia con el doctor Yashima -dice y se levanta . En realidad me gustaría conversar más pero le dejo salir sin decir nada .  
Unos cinco minutos llega la comida pero no tengo hambre , me niego a comer ! No hay nada más que quiera hacer ... Será que me rindo ante el resultado?  
Veo el envoltorio navideño , seguro algo tonto! Isaka siempre me ha dado regalos malos, cosas que a el le gustaría recibir y que luego acaba pidiéndome "prestadas " resultado que nunca devuelve . Pero la verdad nunca me ha importado menos el siempre recuerda comprarme algo y con eso es suficiente . Meló tiempo presente es una pérdida total de tiempo , supongo !  
Isaka , Isaka , que estarás haciendo ahora? Estarás aún enfadado conmigo? Espero que si! Si estas enfadado significa que aún me amas ...

Usami Akihiko ! Gracias !  
No se aún de donde llega tanto aire fresco ... Bocanadas de este directo a mis pulmones , oxigenando cada célula en mi interior , como saber que afuera sucedía todo lo importante , no sabía que sucedía sólo sabía que era un suceso .  
Trato de componer mi vista que está completamente nublada por los minutos anteriores . Una voz sórdida pidiendo orden.  
-orden ! Abogados al lugar , escucharemos el testimonio de la dama y luego revisare las pruebas para la sentencia !  
La dama de hermosos ojos está sentada a mi lado y me mira con severa preocupación, intentó recomponer me pero su rostro es una vivida imagen de Hiro! Son sus labios , su cabello y sus ojos! Es Hiro -san podría reconocerle en cualquier parte .  
Ella me mira con ese gesto de tristeza pero ... Aún no se quien es ella . Mi abogado le llama mientras trato de recomponer me y tomar una postura más adecuada . Ella se sitúa en el lugar donde declaran y la miro mejor , creo que mi vista se ha aclarado . Ella comienza a hablar y su voz es muy suave y dulce parece recitar esas palabras que hacen que me saque de contexto ...  
-buenas tardes , soy la señora Kamijou , mi esposo es ... -no soporto más , me tiro de espalda e intentó escuchar - soy la madre. Del Kamijou Hiroki ! Lamentablemente mi esposo no pudo asistir debido a negocios y es un infortunio enterarnos de que esto sucede !  
Y más aún habiendo nosotros constatado la voluntad de mi hijo ! En fin , en el sobré que tiene su señoría en su poder podrá constatar mis identificaciones las de mi esposo , las de mi hijo incluyendo su historial médico! Quiero aclarar que nosotros no sabíamos en que estado estaba Hiroki ! Ahora mismo no radicamos en el país y es más difícil mantener comunicación!  
-no se preocupe señora Kamijou , abogados alguno quiere hacer preguntas a la señora?  
Intentó abrir los ojos , seco el sudor que cae a través de mis ojos y veo que ambos se niegan .  
-bien es todo , señora Kamijou ! Puede regresar a su lugar .  
Ella en un gesto delicado se levanta y se dirige a mi lado , su cara es delicada pero su mirada es firme . Se sienta a un lado mío y apenas me cae la verdad de sus palabras . Es ella la madre de mi amado Hiro-san ! Su madre! Ella es la persona que le llevo en su vientre y que le cuido , nadie conoce a hiro-san como ella ! El impacto me marea , me encorvo para aclarar mi mente y cierro los ojos .  
\- se encuentra bien? -dice la madre de Hiro-san .  
-eh? -volteó a verla , Hiro-san tiene su dulce rostro . -Hai!  
El juez abre el sobré y saca una serie de documentos y se queda sorprendido de más , el fiscal tuerce la boca en señal de descontento . Volteó a ver a mi abogado que se encuentra más confiado .  
-supongo que esto resume todo no?-repone el juez- bien leeré la serie de documentos que aquí se presentan . El primero es la identificación de la señora Kamijou y su esposo , un acta de registro de nacimiento de Kamijou Hiroki , una identificación , acreditaciones de estudios de el paciente , una licencia de conducir del paciente y lugar actual de residencia tanto de sus padres como del paciente , así como el historial clínico de la familia Kamijou , con referencia del médico que ha anexado su cédula . Lo segundo es una acta notariada de voluntad donde el señor Kamijou Hiroki en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales le otorga todo el poder al se Kusama Nowaki de proceder conforme a la voluntad del señor Kamijou . Siendo testigos su madre del paciente y Usami Akihiko . Y la tercera una carta notariada cediendo es el derecho a la custodia del paciente a Kusama Nowaki por parte de los padres del paciente .  
-su señoría protesto - argumenta el fiscal-la carta notariada debe tener fecha posterior a que se le diagnosticara al paciente y el notario y los testigos mínimo uno debe estar aquí .  
-eso es cierto ... Bien la fecha es de hace siete años por lo tanto cumple. Abogado , el señor Kusama ha traído al notario ?  
-señoría aquí se encuentra.  
Un señor de edad se levanta y y hace una reverencia .  
-mi nombre es Arima Ishigo notario federal de la sección 45 de Tokyo . Y puedo dar de de esto hace siete años yo redacté este documento teniendo como testigos a la dama aquí presente y al señor Usami Akihiko !  
-bien entonces supongo que sabemos como termina esto ... -dice el juez .  
-señoría habría que analizar las pruebas más a fondo !  
-señor fiscal que pruebas más desea! Si desea analizarlas y apelar estará disponibles para usted las copias que necesite! Bien dictare la sentencia pero sabemos todos cual es ...-todos nos pusimos de pie aunque a mi me llevo más trabajo y todos en la peques sala se dieron cuenta -siendo el día 13 de febrero del año en curso , declaro que en el juicio de el Dr Nowaki Kusama contra el estado por la custodia legal del paciente Kamijou Hiroki cede a favor del señor Kusama , siendo de ahora en adelante este el responsable de salvaguardar la integridad física y mental del señor Kamijou así como su salud siendo la voluntad anticipada del paciente y de su familia , también le prohíbo tener que ver en el proceso relación médico paciente , siendo así sólo posible una relación enfatizada al trato amistoso o familiar , sin ningún tinte que tenga que ver con su profesión de médico , y por último le confiero una multa que será fijada posteriormente al señor Kusama por no agilizar este proceso ! Es todo !  
Me tiro a la banca de nuevo cuando veo que el juez se levanta y se retira y atrás el fiscal que aún parece querer convencerle . El sudor me recorre la cara y creo que había olvidado la importante presencia que estaba a mi lado , aún mareado abro los ojos y le miro . Ella luce serena y paciente , el juez se cerca y saluda al notario que vino a ayudarme . Un guarda entra despacio , es enorme y viene ataviado de negro . El fiscal se acerca por el otro lado y le ofrece la mano a mi abogado .  
-tuvieron una suerte de último minuto , no haré ningún otro movimiento pero su cliente comete otro error iré tras el ! Felicidades ! -dice este con una sonrisa malévola -felicidades señor Kusama ha ganado! -dice dirigiéndose a mi .  
-Hai! Gracias! -respondo con el aire entrecortado.  
Hay un intercambio de palabras entre mi abogado y el juez y yo me pierdo en mi mareo , aún me encuentro en un estado terrible .  
-quiere que lo lleve a casa jovencito?-dice la madre de Hiro-san.  
Le miro estúpidizado y sólo afirmo .  
Salimos de la sala no son antes quedar con mi abogado en una última cita para arreglar todos los papeles finales , con sólo inhalar el aire del exterior mis ilumines sienten ese fresco intoxicarte . Una limusina negra elegante y enorme nos espera . El guarda le abre la puerta a la madre de Hiro-san y a mi y la cierra con cortesía .  
-donde es su casa ?  
-ah? Mi casa?  
-si, donde quiere que lo deje?  
-en el hospital por favor !  
-no irá a su casa se Kusama?  
-no ! Necesito regresar al lado de Hiro-san! -digo algo exaltado . -perdóneme , no siempre me exalto así de fácil... Es sólo que.  
-entiendo se Kusama! Es tal y como Akihiko-chan dijo!  
-ah?  
Ella bajo la ventanilla del conductor y le pidió regresar al hospital de psiquiatría de Tokio , luego subió la ventanilla y el auto comenzó a moverse .  
Ella permanecía serena , aunque el silencio entre nosotros fuera incómodo a más .  
-quiero ... Quiero agradecerle por venir ! Yo...  
\- Sr Kusama , ha de saber que no mi esposo ni yo estábamos enterados de lo que sucedía con Hiro , el siempre fue un niño solitario y con demasiado carácter , pero le amamos tanto! Que si nos hubiéramos enterado de lo que sucedía nos lo hubiéramos llevado con nosotros desde hace años ... Me dijeron que fue varias veces a buscarnos pero tenemos prohibido al personal hablar sobre el paradero de cualquier miembro de la familia , y bueno al no saber mucho de usted comprenderá por que mi ama de llaves le negó el contacto conmigo o con mi esposo , fue por Akihiko-chan que nos enteramos de la situación hace algunos días y mi esposo me envió por Hiro.  
-ah!  
-tranquilícese Sr Kusama , no pienso llevármelo , Akihiko-san me explico un poco la situación y Hiro ... Mi Hiro no dijo mucho pero sabe? Una madre no necesita muchas explicaciones ! Sus ojos me lo dijeron todo , no pretendo comprender que relación tiene usted con mi hijo , Hiro es ya un adulto y de que a pesar de su enfermedad sabe las consecuencias de las cosas pero... Al verle a usted así !  
Ella me mira con gesto de dolor, yo no comprendo sus palabras pero soy incapaz de interrumpir la .  
-así ... En ese estado , el cual pareciese que si perdía el caso el mundo se le desmoronaba , me quedo más tranquila para regresar al lado de mi esposo. Sólo me restaría pedirle un favor.  
Su mirada penetrante me hiere , mi respiración se agita y ella jefe notarlo de inmediato.  
-dígame sra Kamijou , que puedo hacer por usted?  
El vehículo se detiene justo en la entrada del hospital y ella  
\- por favor se Kusama , le ruego cuide mucho a mi bebe , es un hombre frágil a pesar de su carácter fuerte y sobre todo cuide su corazón como alguno de sus tesoros más preciados y si algún día decide que no quiere más estar con el -ella extiende una tarjeta a mi mano- por favor llame me y yo vendré por el , incluso si necesita algo , sea dinero o cualquier cosa llámeme ...pero por favor no le abandone a su suerte , estoy encomendando la vida de mi más grande tesoro en sus manos , Hiroki es lo que más quiero y lo dejo a su cuidado , sr Kusama por favor se lo ruego ...  
-sra Kamijou ...  
Ella me mira con intriga y tristeza.  
-dígame sr Kusama ?  
-Hiroki es mi vida ! Sin el como podrá observar me muero, no existo! Pero tiene mi palabra de que lo cuidare como mi único u más grande tesoro .  
En sus labios hermosos se forma una sonrisa leve y el guarda me abre la puerta , le extiendo la mano y le proporciono mi tarjeta , ella me devuelve el apretón de manos y toma mi tarjeta . Salgo de su carro y de inmediato el guarda cierra la puerta y vuelve a su puesto , unos segundos después el carro se aleja .  
Me hubiese gustado platicar más con ella pero me muero de ganas de ir a ver a Hiro-san de besarle de abrazarme , aún me siento enfermo me duelen las articulaciones y la cabeza pero que más da salimos adelante en esto y lo demás sólo puede ser beneficioso , quiero celebrar con el y le guste o no hoy me quedare a su lado a celebrar ! Tengo también muchas cosas que hacer ! Sacar cuentas para comenzar a pagar el tratamiento , la multa del juez que iban había válido la pena , las medicinas , definitivamente querría que lo cambiasen de piso mínimo al segundo , seguro no me alcanzaría para el tercero , pero ... Tantos planes se formaban en mi dolorida cabeza y aún así sentía como esa sonrisa se forma en mis labios y mi corazón ha parado a descansar del fuerte golpeteo de hace un rato , mis pulmones y todo se oxigena de manera más normal , había recuperado mi vida en definitiva . Le había prometido a su madre cuidarle como a mi propia vida y más aún ! Mi vida no valdría de nada sin el.  
Entro al hospital , con un paso mesurado pero deseoso de verle y la enfermera de la recepción no duda en preguntarme como había salido todo , sólo sonrío y digo que bien , no quería ser grosero pero la primera persona con la que quiero festejar esta ahí adentro esperando .  
Subo por el elevador y atravieso el largo camino de camas que hay antes de donde se encuentra el hombre que le había dado sentido a todo , en su puerta puedo ver a Tsunari-san y al superior . Ellos parecen meditar y en cuanto me ven se enderezan y su rostro pinta unas leves sonrisas , parecen más de tristeza , que de felicidad , seguro no saben que he salido triunfante en esta empresa!  
-Tsunari -san ! Superior!-respiro y ellos me miran esperando una respuesta -lo logramos!  
No me he podido resistir , les abrazo y la alegría me inunda .  
-Nowaki! -dice el superior consternado .  
-gracias a los dos ! No se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda .  
Me espero unos momentos y luego me separo de un abrazo delicioso , les debo tanto !  
-Nowaki-san-dice Tsunari y me mira con angustia.  
-que? Que pasa? Ganamos ! Todo salió excelente a último minuto ! No les da...-su cara es de una absoluta tristeza , no encaja con mi felicidad y entonces comienzo a comprender , no es eso lo que les preocupa .  
-que pasa? ... Superior ? Tsunari-san?  
Ella voltea su mirada adolorida a otra parte . El superior me toma un hombro y dice :  
\- es Hiroki!  
-que le ha pasado ? Que pasa?  
Quiero abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero el superior me detiene y se interpone .  
-Nowaki calma!  
-superior!  
-no es nada tan malo!  
-entonces ? Quiero verle !  
-Nowaki ... El ... Hiroki ha caído en estado catatónico de nuevo !  
Mi corazón , otra grieta, no ! Hiro-san ! Intento calmarme pero mire situación me delata .  
-quiero verle !  
-está bien Nowaki pero cálmate ! Aún estoy a cargo !  
Me refreno en mis ansias por empujar le y tirar la puerta . Inhalo y exhalo profundamente y le miro .  
-por favor déjeme verle .  
El asiente y abre la puerta , paso calmadamente y le miro ahí tendido , me acerco , su brazo derecho está doblado y su antebrazo levantado como esperando que alguien tomase su mano.  
Sus ojos claros se encuentran abiertos y me acerco hasta estar a su lado.  
Tomó su mano y la beso me acerco a su rostro frente con frente , su nariz pegada a la mía.  
-ganamos mi amor! Ahora te cuidare y te repondrás . Te lo prometo ... Pero ...-unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos , muy tarde para frenarlas -pero ... Por favor regresa a mi!  
Le planto un beso en sus labios resecos y me enderezo .  
-como sucedió? A que hora? -les pregunto mientras le acaricio las mejillas . Tsunari-san da un pequeño gemido y se seca las lágrimas .  
-en la mañana , vino Usami -san con su madre y hablaron . Luego se tomó unos minutos a solas con su madre y se comenzó a poner violento , justo acababa de llegar Tsunari -san , apenas oye dieron controlarlo de que le fuera a golpear a su propia madre ; le pusieron las correas pero cayo en ese estado antes de que pudiéramos sedarlo . Hasta ahorita no ha habido cambió alguno. -dice el superior con ese aire médico que le caracteriza .  
-puedo quedarme hoy con el ?  
-ya tienes la custodia Nowaki , no es necesario que pidas permiso , mañana comenzar a tramitar tu pase general , y avísame si necesitas algún otro de vistas !  
-Hai!  
-lo siento mucho Nowaki -san -dice Tsunari -san con un aire de afectación!  
Le miro preocupado y le digo.  
-Tsunari -san , gracias por tu duro trabajo , sin ustedes jamás lo hubiera logrado , esforcé moños para que Hiro -san se recupere pronto si?  
-Hai! -contesta ella , es una persona hermosa y se que en sus manos el estará bien, mi corazón estará bien.  
-bien Nowaki si necesitas algo dile al personal , tengo que regresar a hacer mi papeleo, al rato vengo a verte .  
-ya pronto traerán la cena .  
-Tsunari -san podrías decirle a la enfermera si me trae un equipo para baño?  
-Hai! -contesta ella y de inmediato sale .  
-ánimo Nowaki , Hiroki es un hombre fuerte y peleara para regresar a tu lado, además la parte que viene debes mantenerte entero , de ahora en adelante tu coraje será puesto a prueba , el tendrá recaídas días buenos y malos y te necesita , pero se que lo lograra , así que esto es un pequeño tropiezo nada más. Además aquí estamos todos para ayudarles -dice sonriente el superior- y bueno felicidades sabía que lo lograrías !  
-gracias superior , detesto verle así pero se que el está luchando y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ahí adentro!  
-ánimo! Ánimo! -dice mientras se aleja por la puerta .  
Al fin solos y le liberó de las ataduras de sus manos y pies.  
-mi pobre Hiro-san ! Pero no te preocupes volverás a mi! Yo te estaré esperando , mientras tanto te cuidaré bien verás que si!  
Llega la enfermera con el carro de baño y me ofrece ayuda , le digo que puedo sólo pero que sería formidable si me ayudara a cambiarle la sonda . Ella me dice que le avise en cuanto acabe y ella con gustó lo hará.  
Suavemente le despojó de el cobertor y de su bata . El agua tibia ir su piel con la esponja cae al plástico que me cuidado de colocar debajo para que no moje el colchón . Le volteó boca abajo y de igual mande como si de un bebe se tratase le enjabono y enjuago , me tomó mi tiempo , ya no tengo prisa estaremos juntos para siempre , le sexo el cuerpo y le visto con una bata limpia , su cabellos con el shampoo en polvo , agrego unas notas de flores para que huela mejor y le peinó , todo eso en un ritmo lento, le llamo a la enfermera que me ayuda a cambiarle la sonda mientras yo sujeto su mano , siempre he creído que le puede doler a un paciente tal procedimiento .  
-tranquilo Hiro-san ya va a acabar .  
Le calmo , se que el me escucha donde quiera que este .  
Inmediatamente vacaba la enfermera y sale de la habitación entra Tsunari-san con la comida de Hiro-san , dos tubos de comida para sonda . Tomó su mano más fuertemente mientras ella le mete la sonda y lo malo meta despacio.  
Luego de esto ella le inyecta una dosis regular de benzodiacepina y su antebrazo se va des tensando ,se vuelve flácido . Le acomodó el brazo en la cama y veo como sus músculos se van relajando . Sus ojos se cierran lentamente y le beso la frente .  
-Nowaki-san , estas bien? Quieres descansar un rato?  
-ah? Tsunari -san no te preocupes , ahora estoy bien!  
-te he mandado pedir comida y pronto la traerán! Por favor Nowaki -san ... No desesperes , se que no parece haber una salida o una luz , pero la encontrarán ! Esto debe tener un final feliz para ustedes! Te lo aseguro !-dijo ella con los ojos brillantes .  
-Hai! Gracias Tsunari-san ! Se que así será!  
Ella se retira no sin antes decirme que cualquier cosa que necesite ella estará de guardia . Al quedarnos solos me tiendo junto a el , un día bastante pesado para mi gustó . Pero valió la pena aún no se como hizo Usami-san para lograrlo pero le agradezco , y le buscaré para darle las gracias en persona ! Pondré todo de mi parte para ayudar a su hermano , pareciese que no se agradan pero en el fondo no creo que sea así , siempre que le he visto es muy paciente con Haruhiko-san y además aunque pareciese algo frío , creo que está más distante de ser eso verdad , se me antoja una persona cálida y bondadosa . Cuanto hay que aprender aún de los demás , me parece que fue ayer cuando le vi en la puerta de Hiro-san , diciéndole lo preocupado que estaba por el , ese día tuve unos celos genuinos , ahora veo que era tan sólo un niño tonto y egoísta . También tuve celos de sensei Miyagi , aunque ahí más justificados , me pareció ver otra cosa absolutamente , pero ahora , ahora no supongo aún estar a su altura , Hiro -san siempre me ha parecido algo inexplicable y magnífico , su cabeza guarda tantos secretos e información que , que más da podría nadar en ese mar de conocimientos y aunque aún me consideró celoso de su persona , creo que en una medida infantil mucho menor . Aunque el egoísmo sigue a flor de piel, le ambiciono más que nunca , le quiero para mi , su esencia me vuelve loco , me perturba , caray ! Se puede estar así de enamorado ! Será acaso una ilusión? No creo estos sentimientos son genuinos ... Vienen creciendo desde que le mire en ese parque . Sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas , su rostro triste , una apología !  
Le tomó la mano , le beso está , me giro hacia donde el se encuentra le tomó el rostro y lo acerco a mi .  
-te amo Hiro-san ! Te amo tanto !  
Definitivamente es bastante parecido a su mama , eso es tan lindo! Sus pequeños suspiros me encantan ! Más de diez años juntos y saber que cada segundo ha válido la pena ... Es el.. Cierro los ojos no puedo más.  
Hiro-san me tienes ...encendido!


	22. Cap 22 Buen dia sensei!

Creo haber escuchado su voz pero fue un rastro tan leve que no pude sujetarme a ella y el mounstro anda rondando por aquí, varias peleas he tenido que soportar , como puede ser más fuerte que yo, Si el es yo?!  
-por que lo soy Kamijou! Es fácil!  
-tu tienes una opinión para todo no es así?  
-ya te dije que puedo saber que piensas ! Yo estoy en tu mente , en tu cuerpo , en todo lo que tu ves , escuchas o hablas!  
-bien entonces no hay necesidad de que me cuides todo el tiempo!  
-si la hay ! Si también no podría subestimarte Kamijou! Se que buscas su voz ! Para aferrarte a ella y regresar pero , no entiendo , el de cualquier manera te va a abandonar , te va a dejar sólo , ya lo hizo y puede volver a hacerlo .  
-no es cierto!  
-si es cierto y lo sabes ! Nadie prefiere estar contigo, no tus padres , no tus pocos amigos, no Akihiko, nadie y que hace a Nowaki especial? El también se cansara de ti y ya lo habíamos hablado , lo único real es lo que construiste aquí conmigo ! Tu existencia supone una pesada compañía que sólo yo estoy dispuesto a soportar!  
-cállate! No sabes ni de lo que hablas!  
-si lo se ... Para que veas mi buena fe estoy dispuesto a esperar ! Esperare Kamijou a que te des cuenta de que lo que digo es cierto , luego vendrás a mi suplicando !  
-eso no pasara ! Nada de esto es maldita mente real, todo está en mi cabeza !  
-y si no es real-dice y me atesta un golpe en el estómago mandándome directo al suelo-por que te duele , por que ?  
Respiro con dificultad se que otra batalla va a comenzar , intento pararme pero el me toma de los cabellos y me derriba de nuevo .  
-pobre Kamijou! Tendré que aleccionarte de nuevo !  
Una lluvia de golpes cae sobre mi cara y mi pecho , me cubro como puedo y pienso "no es real , no es real"  
-no es real! No es real! Jajaja eres un imbécil Kamijou! Definitivamente lo eres !  
Con una fuerza bruta lanza patadas ,una de ellas directa a mi columna , que ha hecho?! ... Escucho claramente como se rompía algo !  
El dolor es tan intenso que pierdo el control y se borra todo alrededor  
Nowaki... Háblame!

Triste , triste, triste!  
No entiendo a los viejos ! Miyagi ... Que demonios busca el aquí? Sólo encuentra tristezas , celos , rabia ... El intenta hacer de todo para ayudar y las cosas se le voltean encima , siempre sonríe y dice "no te preocupes " . Como no me voy a preocupar si ese anciano es lo que más quiero y no puedo hacerle feliz?

-que pasa Shinobu-chan?  
-nada!  
-vamos ! Habla conmigo, creía que ya había más confianza entre nosotros , no hay necesidad de pretender !  
-bien Kusama quieres hablar?  
-Hai!  
-que hacías en ese burdel donde nos vimos por primera vez? Quién era ese mugroso que te empeñaste en quitarme , por que el hecho es que el cuento ese de que era tu hermano no me lo trago eh?  
-así que quieres hablar de eso?  
-si!  
-bien yo redondo una pregunta y tu una , está bien?  
-me parece ...  
-comienza!  
-que hacías en ese burdel ?  
-buscaba algunas respuestas ... Bien mi turno!  
-no! Esa no es una respuesta ! Quiero algo más concreto !  
-está bien pero entonces también quiero algo más concreto !  
-me parece bien! Ahora responde!  
-hace cinco años perdí a una persona muy importante ! Y la investigación que llevaba mucho tiempo me llevo hasta ese sitio. En sí pague a unos vagos para que me orientaran en ese punto y me acompañarán !  
-a quién perdiste? Cuanto pagaste?  
-es mi turno Shinobu!  
-osh!  
-cuando comenzaste a sentirte triste?  
-ah? -me ha tomado por sope esa creía que preguntaría sobre el burdel -este... Bueno ... Desde qué estaba en la universidad ... Me toca! A quién buscabas ?  
-a esa persona que viste que me llevaba a la fuerza .  
-en serio? Su nombre ! Es parte de la respuesta !  
-Hiroki! ... Mi turno !  
-que fue lo que te puso triste en primera instancia ? Se de buena fuente que tu familia no tiene roble más económicos y tus padres te aman , eras popular entiendo escuela y bueno eres un chico muy lindo ! Como se desencadeno esa tristeza? A raíz de que?  
-esas son muchas preguntas !  
-no! Es la misma pregunta en diferentes palabras!  
-mmmh ... No se ! Un día en la universidad mire que todos se veían felices , las personas que tenían incluso una materia reprobada , gozaban de estar ahí ... Vivos estudiando , a mi nunca me intereso nada que no fuera Miy...-me quedo pasmado ante revelar el nombre de Miyagi , pero el me interrumpe .  
-sensei? Sensei es lo único que te interesa verdad?  
-en fin ! Sentí un vacío enorme en el estómago y supuse que sería otra cosa , eso me dio de que pensar pero no preste mucha atención ... También a menudo salía a pasear y veía que las resinas miraban muy deseosas los aparadores ... Decían que cuando tuvieran dinero se comprarían esto o aquello , tonterías en si , o a veces se prometían ahorrar para comprarlo , yo no necesitaría esperar , con señalar cualquier cosa que quisiera la tendría pero no ambicionaba nada , sólo ... Bueno ya sabes ! Mi familia nunca me ha sido importante se que de alguna forma siento afecto por mi padre y mi madre pero no es algo que me interese ... Incluso a veces tengo que recordarme que los quiero , amigos? Pocos y tampoco es algo que me preocupe, aunque como en el caso de mi familia tengo que recordar como demostrarles mis sentimientos , en si mi vida es un pozo vacío no deseó ir a ningún lado ni hacer nada Kusama , sólo hay algo que me lleva . No me importaría perder la vida en este instante , no soy capaz de sentir emoción alguna por algo que no tensa que ver con Miyagi , todo me enfada ... El es el único , supongo es una vida vacía y completamente en vano pero ... Así es!  
Término y ese sentimiento de vacío me carcome de nuevo .  
-no me parece vacía Shinobu-chan !  
-no seas condescendiente !  
-no lo soy ! Me parece que todos buscamos una razón que le de sentido a nuestras vidas , tal vez por tu lado deberías encontrar placer en muchas más cosas debido a tu edad , pero no es como que sea un crimen que no lo sientas , eso es más mera química que otra cosa.  
-mi turno?  
-está bien -dice sonriente .  
-quién era ese indigente ? El tal demonio?  
-el era la razón que daba sentido a mi vida así como Miyagi es la tuya !  
-no! Tu ... Wooow me voy a morir de la tremebunda sorpresa pero si no tienes cara de homo!  
-ah?  
-bueno juraría que ... Oye y que paso se separaron? Olía tan mal que no la lejía le hacía de perfume y le dejaste por apestoso?  
-esa es otra pregunta ! Es mi turno Shinobu-chan! Por que has intentado quitarte la vida tantas veces ? Ambos sabemos que coraje no es lo que te falta pero siguiendo un extraño patrón es como si al final te arrepintieras de querer acabar con tu vida . Que sucede ?  
Maldito Kusama me tiene por los cuernos . Agacho la mirada ... Este imbécil es más inteligente !  
-vaya! Así que después de todo no eres tan menso como se ve eh?  
El sonríe y yo aprieto los puños .  
\- la mayor parte del tiempo pudieron terminar con todo , mi existencia no tiene un sentido legítimo , no tengo un propósito en la vida , nada me apasiona ni me llena , incapaz de sentir felicidad por otra cosa que no sea Miyagi ... Que patético ! Justo cuando estoy en la cima de odre acabar con todo , es el ! El me devuelve a la tierra ... El hecho de dejarle me aterra , si el estuviera triste por mi perdida no le lo perdonaría nunca , Miyagi ! No podría someterlo a otra pérdida! Dios sabe que el amor que le tengo es lo único real ! Sufro viéndolo preocupado , sufro que tenga que pasar por estas calamidades por mi culpa , sufro cuando le veo cansado a mi lado en el hospital , sufro cuando le veo llorando mientras sujeta mi mano, pero ... Es un círculo vicioso yo le causo estos sufrimientos y al mismo tiempo trato de evitarle sufra más! A eso se resume todo . Quiero acabar con mi vida pero soy incapaz de ...  
-Shinobu-chan! Sensei sólo sufre por que tu sufres , a sensei le gustaría que fueras muy feliz!  
-dios! Que acaso eres imbécil Kusama ? Lo intento , por dios que es así! Pero ...-le digo perturbado y molesto .  
-tranquilízate , yo mismo se que es una falla química en tu cerebro !  
-mi turno ! Aún le amas?  
-Hai!  
-siguen juntos ?  
-esa es otra pregunta !  
-vamos responderme y yo te respondo dos!  
-está bien ! Si , aún seguimos juntos!  
-Wooow !  
-mi turno! Por que te negabas a ir a la terapia ?  
-osh! Que fastidioso eres Kusama! Mmmhh por la misma razón que me negaba a venir aquí ...no... No quería ser una carga más grande para Miyagi ...el ... Trabaja tan duro ! Las terapias y mis tonterías se comieron nuestros ahorros , tuvo que dejar su trabajo que tanto amaba y me había jurado no interferir nunca con su trabajo ! El se quedo sin nada por mi , incluso tuvo que vender su lindo departamento y mudarse a una pocilga para mantenerme, vendió su carro todo !  
-que te hizo cambiar de idea?  
-esa es otra Pregunta!  
-te respondí dos !  
-maldición! Este... Un mes antes de venir aquí tuve varios intentos de suicidio ! - trato de esconder las lágrimas - no recuerdo si fue el primero o el segundo que cuando regrese a casa no sabía que tan mal estaba la situación , el me hizo comida y me negué a comerla , discutimos y por la noche tenía hambre ... El me la calentó , su paciencia es enorme ! Comencé a comer pero me percate de que el no se sirvió cena ! Le pregunte si cenaría y me respondió que no tenía hambre ... No le hice caso y me la acabe , al otro día igual desayune sólo , el me dijo que ya había desayunado , en la comida más o menos caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba ... Yo tenía ... Yo tenía un plato con pescado a las esencias ensalada y sopa de vegetales y algas y el comía repollo cocido ! Intentó esconder la verdad diciendo que extrañaba mis guisos con el repollo pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto ! Me rogó que comiera pero le lance la sopa a la camisa ! Me pase el resto de la tarde enfurruñado en la recámara , cuando me dijo que era hora de la cena le dije que no cenaría hasta que me dijera que pasaba ! Se sentó a mi frente u me dijo que si cenaba me explicaría , lo hice y cuando termine , el puso en la mesa todo nuestro capital , casi llegaba a los cincuenta mil yenes ...-recordar la cara de Miyagi fue la parte más dolorosa de el asunto , sabía que la depresión me atacaría después de esto- el hacia una maldita comida para que yo hiciera las tres y hace rato me había dado el lujo de desperdiciar la aventándosela en la camisa ! Me sentí miserable ... El intento animarme diciendo que mientras el tuviera tabacos nada le faltaría pero su peso decía lo contrario ! Trato también de tranquilizarme diciendo que ya tonto tendría un ingreso extra y dormíamos vivir mejor pero sabía que esas eran mentiras suyas . No tenía otra opción , no podía seguir siendo una carga para el viejo! La tercera vez que lo intente lo hice mejor pero caray ese sentido de no darle esa tristeza se me vino encima y volví a desertar ! Esa vez cuando me dieron de alta lo vi tan desmejorado ... Por la tarde me acosté y dormí una buena siesta , en la noche me levanté y vi en su cenicero que se estaba fumando las colillas ! -me talló los ojos para trate de secar las lágrimas -maldito imbécil ! Ya no para cigarros tenía ! Le había quitado todo ! Quería hacer lo mejor ! Quería acabar con todo su sufrimiento ! El no tiene por que trabajar tan duro ! No tiene por que llegar a casa rendido con su corazón en un hilo esperando a ver ahora que? No tenía por que quedarse en la calle sin su casa ni su coche , no tenía por que dejar la literatura que tanto ama y su investigación sobre ese poeta que tanto le gusta . Quién demonios soy yo para quitarle todo eso ! -me derrumbo en llanto estúpidamente pero es un sentimiento de tristeza , que simplemente no puedo controlar - quiero hacerlo mejor! Mejor de lo que lo he dejado , por que todo lo he dejado terrible ! Pero es inútil , sólo quiero hacer lo mejor para Miyagi y escuchar mi corazón latir una última vez por el antes de que todo acabe! No puedo soportar esto, no puedo soportar que todo haya cambiado así , sólo quiero estar a su lado pero es como sí colisionara todo ! Es un cañón , es un cielo oscuro y detrás todos me miran y su mano... Intenta sacarme ! Dios ! Sería mejor que acabase con todo ! -no puedo más y me tiro a llorar .  
Kusama me extiende un vaso con agua y unas píldoras pero es muy tarde se lo aviento junto con las píldoras y comienzo a desordenar todo . Debe haber algo con que cortarme el cuello , algo que me mate! Está vez lo haré y libraré a Miyagi de todo . Entra el personal y me detiene .  
-déjame Kusama ! Si yo muero Miyagi estará muy bien ! Siempre he sabido eso! Déjame !  
-tranquilo Shinobu -chan ! Necesito que te tranquilices para que te suelten , y sobre todo necesito que te tomes el medicamento !  
-lo haré! Pero por favor !  
El sé para delante de mi y le extiendo la mano, el pone dos pequeñas pastillas en mi mano y me acerca otro vaso de agua , meto las pastillas en mi boca escondiéndolas bajo mi lengua y tomó el agua , me reviento el vaso contra la cabeza .

No se dónde he despertado pero me siento terrible ...  
-vaya , así que ya despertaste!  
-Miyagi?  
-jajajaj a quién esperabas mocoso ?  
-Miyagi-comienzo a llorar .  
-neeeeh? Pero por que lo hiciste , mira nada más donde tuvimos que pasar el año nuevo?  
-Miyagi . Estoy triste !  
-y ahora? Creía que te encontrabas mejor!  
-Miyagi ... Debes abandonarme , tenemos que romper ! Debes irte !-me cubro con la cobija para que no me vea llorar ir vigésima cuarta vez o quizás más  
-y eso?  
-por que es lo mejor para ti ! Yo ... No quiero Miyagi ! No quiero ser una caras y que te enfermes por no comer o dormir bien o que te quedes en la calle y tengas que vender tus cosas para conseguir dinero , que dejes lo que te gusta hacer como tu trabajo y tus poetas ... Yo no se a donde voy pero se que tardare mucho tiempo en poner las cosas en orden! O incluso quizás nunca y no me puedo permitir morir en paz si tu estas aquí! Miyagi-el me arrebata la cobija y su rostro furioso se hace presente delante del mío que tiene las mejillas saladas y enrojecidas por las lágrimas .  
-Shinobu , eres el chaval más imbécil que he conocido ! Vaya y creía que eras inteligente ! No entiendo por que lloras ! Así es la vida ! Debes aceptar las cosas que viene sean malas o buenas , nada permanece estático y nada es perfecto ! Tu crees que no tener dinero es algo irremediable como para sentarse a llorar? Te levantas y haces algo ! Yo tengo ya un trabajo! Crees que estar ojeroso y mal comido es algo para llorar también? Entonces que tipo de estudiante fuiste! Cuando yo estudiaba , lo hacia tan duro que gastaba todo mi dinero en libros y a veces me olvidaba de comer , de igual manera lo superas! Crees que vender tus cosas para conseguir dinero es motivo para llorar entonces? Sólo son bienes materiales y debes usarlos para satisfacer necesidades primordiales ! Y si crees que deje la literatura por dejar de impartir clases en la universidad estas equivocado , mi pasión no es ser profesor titular y entonces no me conoces ! Por que no mejor dejas de pensar tantas tonterías y te enfocas en ponerte bien , y por que no haces tu parte y tomas tus medicamentos y sigues la terapia? Maldición Shinobu! Que no entiendes que me enamore de ti como del otoño y sus hojas que caen ! Pero hagas lo que hagas , esto no cambiara mocoso idiota! Tienes que intentarlo , yo tengo la esperanza de que estemos juntos en casa pronto!  
-Miyagi!  
-tienes que reponerte ! -el se sienta a mi lado y agacha la mirada- no puedes abandonarme , tu viniste a mi con esas ideas terroristas del amor y todas esas cosas ! No te permitiré abandonarme , eso si que no! -me mira y en sus ojos veo el dolor- no puedes dejarme ! No me harás lo que sensei hizo! Shinobu tu eres lo único que me mantiene a flote!  
No puedo más y me lanzo a su pecho , el me abrasa y me besa , sus labio son necesarios en mi . Alzo la vista y nuestras miradas hacen las paces .  
-no importa cuantas veces tenga que intentarlo Miyagi . Saldré de aquí!  
-es un trato mocoso!  
-y te cocinare repollo ! Mucho!  
-ahórrate esa parte del trato ... Aunque pensándolo bien no suena tan terrible !  
-Miyagi?  
-si?  
-te... Te amo!  
-yo también te amo mocoso ! Aunque la cara te haya quedado desfigurada terriblemente por estrellarte un vaso !  
-queeeeee?  
-ah no lo sabías?!  
-Miyagi quiero verme en un espejo!  
-lo siento lo tienes prohibido para que no enloquezcas más!  
Mi comienzo a tocar la cara y mi corazón sale de su ritmo normal !  
-Miyagi ... Tráeme un espejo! Estoy deforme seguro y no quieres decirme !  
-está bien te lo digo ! Estas deforme !  
-Miyagi tráeme un espejo!  
-no es para tanto ! 25 pintadas casi no se ven!  
-queeeeeee? -digo con un grito tremendo !  
-mocoso escándalos casi me rompes el tímpano ! Es broma !  
\- no es cierto ! Tu quieres -el me interrumpe mostrándome un espejo u veo que mi cara está normal , sólo tengo un poco hinchado donde me golpee .  
-maldito anciano casi me matas del susto!  
-mocoso vanidoso! Si dejarás de intentar tonterías no te verías envuelto en esas bromas !  
-anciano cruel!  
Me acomodo en su regazo. Y este comienza a acariciarme el cabello, se que será muy difícil pero quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para regresar a casa con Miyagi ! Se que soy joven y que puedo ser un completo dolor de cabeza , pero este hombre es el que he elegido , es el que mi corazón desea y ya sea natural o artificialmente ir medio de las pastillas quiero ser feliz a su lado ! Antes de que ese sol desangra te que se encuentra en mi interior se muera.  
Casi cuando me encuentro cerrando los ojos para caer en el duro le escucho entrar con un carro de servicio .  
Seguro es el carro de la cena !  
La voz de esa enfermera ...

-buen día sensei! Como estuvo su año nuevo?

...  
Entre sus brazos esa tristeza me abraza de nuevo pero... Quiero sacarle el mejor partido a lo que queda ... 


	23. Cap 23 Necesidades Especiales!

Fotos , fotos, fotos! Todo lo que e hecho estas dos semanas en tomar evidencias fotográficas de lo que hacemos , también de cada uno de sus gestos , de cada centímetro de su piel ... Incluso le he pedido fotos desnudo pero ese viejo se niega ! Me he tomado unas yo . Se las quiero dar antes de que todo acabe , quiero gozar antes del que haya un final verdadero y escuche ese tintinar de campanas! Que hacerle ... Le amo y no quiero causarle una pena mayor pese a lo que el diga ... Así no podemos continuar viviendo , quiero qe el viejo sea feliz y así como vamos no llegaremos muy lejos verdad? Creo está dualidad se ha terminado , lo siento tanto Miyagi ... Da igual si quieres quemar todos estos recuerdos que te dejo o si los quieres conservar ... Son todos tuyos junto con mi alma!

Error tras error , cometía todos los típicos errores de los familiares de los pacientes y a decir verdad me veía en la obligación de reconocer que era difícil no culparse , el superior y la doctora Tsunari-san me repetían lo que yo les había dicho cientos de veces a las personas , que no se culparán, que ellos no podrían saber esas cosas, blah , blah, blah ! Que más daba yo ya me sabía esa letanía de memoria y no podía evitar culparme . Le había dejado suelto y en un ataque repentino casi se rompe la espalda , si juventud fue lo que impidió que ese terrible azoton de su espalda contra la barandilla le dejara aún peor ! El traslado hasta el servicio de emergencias donde lo atendieron , luego el regreso al psiquiátrico en un estado lamentable . Hay que tenerlo inmovilizado con un collarín rígido y un corsé de yeso para evitar que se lastimé más , imaginar tan sólo que en verdad pudo haberse roto la espalda hubiese sido un horror y eso habla del terrible estado en el que se encuentra aún, sus huesos frágiles! Tengo que pensar más claramente , vamos Nowaki sabías que fácil no sería !  
Por el momento le tienen sedado para evitar que tenga otro ataque tan violento.  
Los días se suceden de la misma manera , se de buena forma que con los pacientes psiquiátricos es mejor llevar una rutina y no me molesta , me levantó temprano le aseó me aseo yo , me voy a trabajar ,la hora de la comida la paso junto a el , salgo y si necesito ir por algo al departamento voy rápido , si no me devuelvo a su cuarto rápidamente y me la paso con el hasta que es hora de dormir . En sí le leo alguno de sus libros o le platico que pasa alrededor.  
Ayer vino a verle Akihiko y platicamos bastante , me contó como había elaborado su plan para ayudarme a ganar la custodia . Cuando le vio y se enteró que había pasado no pude evitar ver su gesto de dolor .  
-se recuperará? -pregunto .  
-Hai! Pero necesitara fisioterapia , en si no llego a lesionarse las vértebras , sólo las aplasto un poco pero le detuvieron justo a tiempo !  
-vaya que alegría ! Entonces vamos?  
-Hai!  
Bajamos hasta el pequeño café del hospital y nos adentramos en nuestros asuntos .  
-Usami-san ... Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que hizo !  
-no tienes por que hacerlo sólo cuida de Hiroki bien!  
-Hai! Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Pero ... Como lo consiguió!  
-ah no fue nada difícil ! Cuando me mencionaste que ocurría sabía como tenía que actuar... Hace tiempo encontré a Hiroki en una plaza , estaba comprando tonterías que se yo! Le propuse que tomáramos un café y se me puso difícil , parecía que tenía que llegar a tiempo , me había dado la impresión de que tu eras un tío bastante celoso ! Supongo fue sólo una impresión equivocada . El había asistido a un notario esa mañana , le preocupaba el futuro ! Por alguna razón , esa plática me hizo a mi también poner en perspectiva que pasaría si algo me sucediese , el me recomendó al notario , por lo que supe aun no tenía registrado a ninguna persona para hacerse cargo de el si le pasaba algo o de sus bienes , dudaba que sus padres pudieran acatar su voluntad y bueno no comento nada sobre ti ! Así que contacte al notario primeramente y tenía que hablar con Hiroki para que decidirse a quién querría nombrar , de antemano sabía la respuesta pero era una parte fundamental , luego mande a una persona de mi confianza hasta Inglaterra que es donde se encuentran sus padres y me entere que su padre está un poco delicado de salud , así que hable con su madre de lo sucedido , ella no parecía tener conocimiento de lo que le sucedía y tampoco de ti! Debido a la gravedad del asunto acero venir y fue justo ese día , que aproveche que no había mucho personal para hablar con el !  
-pero...  
-ah si ! Casi muere del susto cuando me vio, creyó que era un fantasma! Que bobería no? Tuve que ser un poco rudo y explicarle rápidamente el asunto . El no estaba enterado !  
\- lo siento Usami -san no quise decirle nada por que pensé que no resolvería nada debido a que su palabra quedaba invalidada y no ganaba nada preocupándole .  
-aw eres muy blando con Hiroki ! Jajajaja seguro es la ceguera del amor! En fin , le explique el plan que consistía en que designara al responsable legal de su persona y sus viene ,finiquitara la firma frente al notario y le pidiera a su madre cediera el derecho a la persona que se ocuparía de el ! El firmo ante el notario y yo u su madre le hicimos de testigos .  
-Usami -san disculpa que te interrumpa pero eso no es ilegal?  
-si! Pero el fin no sólo justifica los medios sino también los necesita !  
-ah? Y como convenciste al notario?  
\- ese es mi secreto ! El mago hace el truco pero jamás lo revela !  
-ah!  
-luego mientras el preparaba las fechas y todo , Hiroki tenía que hablar con su madre y convencerla de lo que quería hacer así en acaso de que el plan a fallara estaba de respaldo el plan b ! No sabría decirte que hablaron pero adivino que Hiroki le confesó su relación!  
-que?  
-pues de que otra manera le convencería de que ella cediera la custodia a un extraño !  
Un extraño?! Eso era yo para el mundo de Hiro-san ! Sólo un extraño.  
-y eso fue lo que paso !  
-vaya ! Usami-san eres muy inteligente , y de verdad te agradezco todo !  
-Nowaki , sólo debo decirte algo ...  
-Hai!  
\- tienes que ser más fuerte! No puedes cuidar de alguien si eres débil ! Lo que me refiero es que , puedo ver que te encuentras muy afectado por todo ! Demasiados años de tristeza nos vuelven vulnerables , Hiroki te necesita íntegro y eso es algo que ya no se puede percibir en ti!  
-ah? -me avergüenzo por que se que es cierto y bajo la mirada-Usami -san ... Yo ...  
-no digas nada , no puedo no imaginar por lo que has pasado pero tienes que pensar en el presente y el futuro ! Primero tienes que estar bien tu , para poder cuidar de Hiroki , si sólo navegas a la deriva acabarás hundiendo todo!  
-Hai!  
-Nowaki?  
-dígame Usami -san?  
-sólo relajate y sonríe! Todo pasara!  
Me ruborizo , se que debo hacer las cosas bien y sólo me había estado preocupando por hacerlas , este hombre... Usami Akihiko, ahora se por que Hiro-san... Le amaba!  
-gracias Usami-san ! No tengo con que pagarle !  
-cuida a Hiroki ! Ah y enseñale a perder a Haruhiko , sin que haga pataletas por eso !  
-Hai! Cuidare a Hiro-san e intentare lo segundo !  
-bien , tengo que irme!  
-Hai! Usami-san por favor dele un saludo a Misaki-chan!  
El asiente y se retira . Regreso al lado de Hiro-san y veo sus bellos ojos abiertos .  
-Hiro-san ! He regresado!  
El no se mueve ... Tomó un libro y le leo , la noche cae súbitamente .  
Siguiendo nuestra rutina me hallo en el trabajo al otro día , Haruhiko -san esta molesto , la razón ? Día de baño ! Miro el calendario y me parece que he obviado una fecha ... 14 de febrero ! Entre la audiencia y la recaída en ese estado de Hiro -san no he podido celebrarlo con el . Pero está noche será especial ! Pensare buenas ideas para que el sepa que no me olvide de la fecha !  
A la hora de la comida , salgo rápidamente y compró un arreglo florar enorme para Hiro-san , cosa que me hubiese gustado hacer yo mismo pero la falta de tiempo me lo impide . Además de eso al jardinero le pido que suba algunas otras flores , cuando voy a verle unos minutos antes de que acabe mi hora de comida , su cuarto está lleno de flores .  
-Hiro-san ! Todas estas flores son para ti ! Celebraremos el día de san Valentín como se debe! Te amo!  
Beso sus labios , luego su frente y regreso a mi trabajo . Por las tardes me toca consulta ! El superior me ha requerido en el caso de Kaoru -san y el jefe de área ha aceptado gustoso! Por lo tanto está es una de mis primeras consultas con Kaoru -san , el ha estado más decaído que nunca , incluso me preocupa que come muy poco ! No he llegado a mucho pero le he preguntado que era el paquete de Navidad? Y si le ha gustado el contenido? Ni siquiera lo había abierto ! Paso a ver un rato a Shinobu -chan que parece estar recomponiendo el camino y se le nota más mejorado , se la pasa sacando fotografías a sensei y a todo el hospital! Eso me da gustó .  
Cuando es la hora de mi salida tomó el coche y salgo disparado al departamento , tomó cremas y algunos exfoliantes dulces y perfumados ! Luego regreso a su lado .  
Miro la charola que se encuentra en la mesita de café , seguro la cena ya paso y Tsunari -san y el personal tuvo la amabilidad de dejar algo para mi ! Por ahora no tengo hambre así que la hago a un lado y me dispongo a preparar todo para nuestra pequeña e íntima celebración !  
No puedo negar que Hiro-san me enciende , beso sus labios de flor , acaricio sus mejillas que aún son tan suaves , aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello castaño , amo todos sus matices de color , son la mezcla perfecta . Beso el collarín rígido que cobré su cuello ,muerdo el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja y le susurró un te amo , para que sólo el lo escuche !  
Beso sus muñecas y sus manos , las coloco suavemente en su lugar , me recorro hasta sus pies enrosco la manta que los cubre y suavemente los levantó un poco , abajo de estos coloco una toalla . Justo en ese momento entra el superior!  
-ah Nowaki ! Que bueno que te encuentro , oye que te parece si mandó a dormir a tu Hiroki y tu y yo vamos por unos tragos !  
-lo siento superior pero voy a celebrar con Hiro-san el día de san Valentín!  
-Nowaki acaso estas loco. Eso fue hace unos días !  
-lo sé pero nunca hemos dejado de celebrarlo y aunque ha habido ocupaciones hoy es el día perfecto!  
-mmmh Nowaki! Que me pongo celoso!  
-superior deje de bromear !  
-jajajaja sí verdad? Bueno pero no hagas cosas sucias aquí eh?  
Me sonrojo al cien por ciento y le reclamo:  
-superior que cosas dice!  
-jajaa relájate Nowaki es broma !  
-bien Hiroki -dice hablándole a Hiro -san - es hora de dormir .  
Le inyecta el medicamento y veo como mi Hiro-san cierra despacio los ojos !  
-Nowaki ! Por favor no le vayas a desatar las manos ! Es una orden médica  
-Hai! No lo haré superior, lo prometo !  
-bien entonces dejare a los tórtolos , ah Nowaki que lástima que ya estas ocupado !  
-superior!  
-jajajaj es broma , que triste es la vida para los casados ! Nos veremos mañana , no se desvelen!  
Dice al tiempo que sale del cuarto .  
Voy hasta el apagador y bajo la luz . Sólo la luz de la luna nos ilumina .  
Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y me lavo las manos , luego regreso a su lado y pongo en mi celular una música tenue , algo para relajarse . Regreso a sus pies y ya con las manos limpias tomó un poco de crema exfoliante y comienzo a masajear , luego una crema refrescante para pies y finalmente una hidratante , repito el proceso con el otro pie , luego sus manos , he llegado a un punto crítico , me he excitado otra vez yo sólo, pero está vez nada conseguiré ya que con esa escayola de yeso , mis manos no podrían llegar nada lejos , le arropo bien y me trepo a su lado , no hay nada de malo con pasar un día de san Valentín sin chocolates o sexo no? No es todo lo que nos une .  
Me he quedado dormido a su lado .  
Así se suceden los días hasta casi el fin del mes en la hora de la comida .  
Me la he pasado estornudando , supongo me resfriare ,un estornudo ... Otro ... Y otro ... Y otro más ! Caray no puedo comer nada! Esto no pinta para nada bueno. De repente el silencio y escucho que su respiración se agita .  
-Nowaki?  
Su mano apresada por la correa me busca , el trata de levantarse pero el collarín rígido le impide .  
-Nowaki ... Que pasa?  
De inmediato me situó a su lado y le tomó la mano!  
-Hiro -san ! Tranquilo , llamare a Tsunari-san !  
-Nowaki , no me dejes! No te vayas! Que pasa por que estoy así?  
-Hiro -san tranquilízate ... Te lastimaste la espalda .  
Sus ojos se abren de par en par y dejan caer unas lágrimas enormes !  
-por favor Hiro-san no te muevas!  
-Nowaki! Ayúdame ! No quiero estar así!  
-tranquilo! Iré por la doctora y ella vendrá a verte .  
El se niega a soltarme y me duele tener que dejarle pero salgo corriendo por Tsunari-san , en cuanto la encuentro corre junto con una enfermera a verle .  
Entramos y veo que el intenta moverse bruscamente .  
-Hiro-san no te muevas , estate tranquilo por favor !  
-Nowaki ... No puedo caminar verdad?  
-no Hiro-san ... Sólo te lastimaste la espalda pero estarás bien.  
Sus lágrimas se hacen más consistentes y Tsunari -san comienza a revisarle las pupilas y a hacerle las cuestiones de rutina mientras que la enfermera trata de tomar sus signos vitales , yo sólo me quedo a su lado tomando su mano y tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad .  
Cuando acaban , Tsunari -san se dirige a reportar le al superior y nos quedamos solos de nuevo .  
-ves Hiro-san ? Nada pasa , casi te rompes la espalda pero no sucedió .  
-Nowaki quítame está cosa del cuello me molesta !  
-ah lo siento pero no puedo !  
-Nowaki por favor!  
-Hiro -san es necesario que la traigas !  
-me duele!  
\- tranquilo!  
-bueno entonces desata me por favor ! -dice suplicante , pero si deseó hacer las cosas bien , no debo ceder.  
-Hiro-san ! No puedo hacer eso ! Debes tranquilizarte y esperar las órdenes del superior ,yo no tengo criterio médico en estos casos!  
-Nowaki ! -se agita en la cama.  
-Hiro-san si sigues moviendo te te hará mal.  
El comienza a llorar y le abrazo .  
-yaaa! Que pasa?  
-el lo hizo ! El lo hizo! Nowaki... Y ahora no podré caminar!  
-Shhh! Tranquilo , si podrás caminar , no es como que este invalido , jajaj ese no es el caso!  
-entonces por que no puedo moverme ?  
-jajajaja -comienzo a reír ya que me parece tan tierna la escena-pues primero por que estas sujeto con las correas Hiro-san , luego por que tienes está faja de yeso para proteger la lesión y la tercera razón pero la más importante ... Es por que estoy encima de ti!  
Este se sonroja y le beso la frente ,  
-relájate sólo tendrás que usar estas cosas un par de meses más .  
-me lo prometes ?  
-Hai!  
-Nowaki... Puedes hacer algo por mi?  
-lo que quieras mi amor!  
-... Bueno dos cosas!  
-dime!  
-la primera es ... Quítate de encima , te la pasas tratándome como a un bebe ! Que te crees ? Soy tu mayor!  
Le sonrió y le plantó un beso .luego me quitó de encima .  
-la segunda ?  
\- no me digas mi amor! Que hay si nos escuchan? Acaso estas loco?  
-jajajaja ... Achiuuu!  
-Nowaki? Estas bien?  
-Hai!  
-maldito mentiroso !  
-ah?  
-has estornudado!  
-ah si Hiro-san pero no es nada sólo un resfriado .  
-ah sólo un resfriado? Recuerdas aquella vez que te resfriaste!  
-jaja Hiro-san ! Aquella vez yo sólo tenía sueño , tu diste por sentado que estaba resfriado, y el que acabo resfriado fuiste tu!  
-ah Nowaki imbécil! Veté! Todavía que el preocupo por ti!  
-lo siento Hiro-san! Discúlpame!  
-Nowaki?  
-dime Hiro-san!?  
\- abrázame !  
Sus deseos son órdenes y le cubro con mi cuerpo ! Nos quedamos un rato así hasta que entra el superior .  
-Nowaki!  
-superior ?!  
-que es es forma de hostigar al paciente ?  
Hiro-san está completamente enrojecido y petrificado .  
-Hiroki-chan! Como te sientes ?  
-ah? -responde Hiro-san cuando el superior le busca la cara!  
-Hiroki-chan? -repito yo en voz baja-pero si Hiro-san es más grande que usted superior?  
-queee? -exclama Hiro-san -eres menor que yo?  
-jajajaja menor ... Mayor ... A quién le importa ? La edad es relativa no?  
-no! -responde Hiro-san molesto .  
-tranquilo Hiroki-chan! Vengo a correr a Nowaki y a platicar contigo! Necesito acelerar este proceso!  
-ah?  
-Nowaki-dice dirigiéndose a mi con una cara sería -ya es hora de que regreses al trabajo no?  
-Hai! -respondo y tomó mi bata de nuevo.  
Hiro-san parece desorientado y mientras el superior va acercando una silla yo me acerco a su cama .  
-regreso al rato Hiro-san ! -y le plantó un beso suave .  
-idiota! Que hay si nos ven?  
Responde este enrojecido mientras yo voy cruzando la puerta .  
La tarde hago mis consultas , cuando el superior se incorpora al piso siento esa ansiedad de saber que paso pero me contengo en preguntar.  
Tocan en mi consultorio.  
-Nowaki ! -dice el superior con una voz enfadada-como se hacía este papeleo? Llevo más de tres veces que la bruja de sociales me lo rechaza ! Estoy harto!  
-ah superior permítame yo lo haré !  
-Nowaki eres un ángel ! Te besaría si tu novio no me fuera adar una paliza por ello... Ah cierto que no puede!  
-superior! No diga esas cosas!  
-es un a broma Nowaki querido!  
-es una broma de gusto cuestionable!  
-vamos vamos Nowaki no seas gruñón ! Jajja mejor dime que no te mueres de ganas por saber que hablamos Hiroki y yo!  
-efectivamente superior , pero no puedo cuestionarle ! No está eso dentro de mi jurisdicción !  
-bien pues! Pero podrías no preguntar como médico , si no como responsable! -dice al tiempo que me entrega los papeles que le faltan por llenar  
-en serio?  
-si!  
-superior como está Hiro-san? -digo mientras acabo su papeleo.  
-Nowaki , de antemano sabes lo complicado de Su condición , pero en esta sesión he descubierto cosas muy interesantes . Hiroki está plenamente consciente en tiempo y espacio , no sería nada raro que el reaccionara de forma inconsciente , la mayoría de los pacientes lo hace ... Pero el sabe a donde regresa , reconoce personas y está orientado ! Tal vez no en fecha y hora pero parece que sabe que algo está mal .  
-es cierto pero... No lo había visto así!  
-lastimosamente no puedo llevar con tu novio por ahora las cosas más allá , debido a que se encuentra muy sentido por estar en ese estado, así que necesito que le vigiles muy de cerca Nowaki! Hay algo que estamos obviando Tsunari y yo! Se que lo hay! No puedo aumentarle la dosis de medicamentos , lo dejaría en un estado frito! Y por alguna razón siento que esto es degenerativo a pasos adelantados-dice distraídamente  
-superior! Entonces cree...  
-nada , nada por ahora sólo son hipótesis Nowaki pero necesito que estés muy al pendiente de el , y sobre todo si llegase a incidir ese tipo de ataque , no esperes solicita ayuda cuanto antes! Necesito ordenar unas pruebas para tu novio así que te encargo mi papeleo! -dice descarado y sonriente .  
-Hai!  
El superior sale y me quedo demasiado consternado ... No se que pueda estar pensando es como si tuviera una sopa de ideas revueltas en la cabeza y tratara de expresarlas todas al mismo tiempo .  
Acabo pronto su papeleo y lo dejo en la oficina correspondiente .  
Termina mi turno y bajo directo al primer piso . Cuando entro le noto inquieto .  
-ya salí Hiro-san ! Como estas?  
-Nowaki! Por favor haz que me quiten esto ! No me puedo ni mover !  
-lo siento pero no puedo ! -le beso la frente y noto en su cara su evidente molestia .  
-claro ! Como no eres tu el que está aquí sin poder moverse ! Nowaki me aburro! Por favor !  
\- en un rato vendrá Tsunari -san y si ella lo admite te puedo sacar las correas pero no te puedes quitar el collarín !  
-dile que venga ya!  
-Hiro-san hay que esperar! Quieres que levanté tu cama?  
-no se puede ! Tu jefe lo intento y no hubo manera!  
-no te preocupes , yo se como -busco un par de almohadas mullidas y con sumo cuidado le abrazo y le levantó sujetándole de la escayola de yeso y el se queja un poco , acomodó las almohadas detrás de el y estas logran poner su cuerpo en una mejor posición .  
-listo! Esta mejor?  
-no mucho pero si no se puede hacer más... Pfff!  
Me siento a su lado y el me indica .  
-Nowaki ? Esto...esto me lo he hecho yo?  
Afirmo y le miro, su rostro denota tristeza , aunque constato lo que el superior me ha dicho hace un rato ... Está más consciente que algún otro paciente que haya visto!  
-quieres que te lea algo?  
\- no ! Quiero saber que ha pasado? Que fue del juicio? Que has hecho en todo este tiempo?  
Comienzo a platicarle lo referente al juicio y su cara es como si una nube de dudas le asaltará .  
-que pasa Hiro-san?  
-nada! Nada!  
-Hiro -san puedo preguntarte algo?  
-si?  
-cuando ya estábamos juntos , un día fuiste a ver a un notario y ...  
El inmediatamente sabía a que me refería.  
-ah eso!  
-por que no pudiste decidir a quién elegir para cuidarte en caso de que algo te pasara? Se qué la cuestión de los bienes materiales...-el pone una cara de molestia y angustia.  
-no seas tonto Nowaki-interrumpe- no era cuestión de los bienes materiales , eso es lo de menos , te deje entrar a mi casa cuando aún eras un extraño , cuando te conocí mejor, esa cuestión ya era historia tenías mi plena confianza ! Es sólo que... Bueno mis padres eran la opción !  
-ah? -me dolió escuchar esa respuesta y el pudo adivinarlo por mi cara.  
\- no ... No te hagas ideas erróneas Nowaki , en fin la verdad no es que fueran la mejor opción ... Pero ... Cuando pensé en ti... No pude soportar la idea de asignarte una carga tan horrenda ! Míranos ahora! Ni siquiera puedo valerme por mi mismo! En ese momento pensé que si algo me pasara te liberaría de esa carga ... A tu edad deberías estar pasándola bien , no persiguiendo vagabundos y desvelándote por alguien que no tiene futuro ! Eso aunado a ... Bueno tu sabes ...  
\- no ! No lo se!  
-a la ... Terrible ... Ehhhmmm! -el dirigió su rostro hacia otra parte. -a la terrible humillación de ser cuidado por un crió que es menor que yo! Nowaki no sabes como me tiene eso! No sólo eres tu, la doctora pelirroja , tu jefe! Esto parece una broma horrible! Un montón de niños cuidando a un adulto! Por favor!  
Sin siquiera razonar me recargo en su pecho endurecido por el yeso .  
-Nowaki! -exclama el sorprendido .  
-Hiro -san ! No sabes lo que dices !  
-ah? Explicate entonces!  
-una carga? Hiro-san , estos momento es cuando soy más feliz! Nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo ... Es una forma de estar más cerca no sólo de ti sino de tu corazón ! A mi edad ...-no pude evitar suspirar tan profundamente -a mi edad ... Y cuando estoy contigo estoy en donde debo estar! Y bueno supongo que aún no ves las cosas que pasan en realidad!  
-ah? Las cosas ... Que pasan?  
-Hai! El único que cuida aquí eres tu, tu me cuidas todo el tiempo , siempre eres mi motivo de que este alerta y de que haya salido adelante! Se que a veces puede ser desesperante cuidar críos como yo ... Y me disculpo por ello pero yo necesito que me cuides tu Hiro-san , nadie más me cuida tan bien , todo este tiempo tu eres el que ha estado ahí! Cuidándome . No tiene nada que ver con quién está en cama y quién no! Es mera cuestión de habilidad ! Sin ti ... Soy incapaz e cuidarme sólo, me moriría en una sola noche!  
-que idiotez es esa Nowaki!?  
-ninguna más que la verdad !  
Me enderezo y le miro , recuerdo el día que me dejo y lo borracho que me puse , mi corazón se había quebrado en pedacitos y sólo el sabía como armar ese rompecabezas .  
-Nowaki, que pasa? Que cara es esa?  
-ves? Yo te necesito más ! Necesito que estés alrededor para cuidarme !  
Me acerco lentamente y le beso , sus labios saben delicioso ...  
-Nowaki!  
Una enfermera entra con la cena y detrás de ella entra Tsunari-san .  
-buenas noches Nowaki-san , buenas noches sensei!  
-Tsunari-san buenas noches!-respondo y Hiro -san hace una mueca .  
-como van?  
-ah bien bien y tu Tsunari-san ? Que tal?  
-bien ya casi me voy a casa! Pero antes tengo que revisar a sensei ! Nowaki -san por favor ...  
\- Hai Hai !  
Me aparto y Hiro -san me mira como si hubiese cometido traición!  
La enfermera toma sus signos vitales y Tsunari -san le hace preguntas sobre el medicamento y sobre su estado general.  
Hiro - san responde muy cortante , como si algo le enfadara .  
-bien sensei ! Mañana tiene programados unos estudios que pidió el doctor adscrito así que por la mañana vendrán a buscarle . Que pasen buenas noches!  
-Espere ! -dice exaltado Hiro-san  
-si? Dice ella en el marco de la puerta .  
-quiero saber si... Quiero que me desaten , me duelen las muñecas ! Bueno... Si eso!  
-esta noche no es posible sensei , no podemos arriesgar a que sufra otro episodio y se lastimé más , le mandaré unas correas acolchadas para que no le lastimen, pero por hoy no puedo ayudarle !  
La cara de Hiro-san estalla en furia y su mueca además lo deja en claro . Ella sale de la habitación y se que esto desatará una batalla.  
Me acerco sigilosamente y retomo mi lugar a su lado.  
-es una bruja!  
-Hiro-san cálmate , es sólo para evitar...  
-veté!  
-Hiro-san?  
-veté Nowaki!  
-lo siento ... Pero no me iré!-respondo firme!  
El me mira ... Sus ojos se convierten en una cascada de sentimientos de frustración! Le abrazo cálidamente .  
-tranquilo , es por tu bien! Si te llegarás a romper la espalda habría que operarte y eso es más complicado !  
-si ... Lo se!-dice el más calmado u entonces su estómago y el mío rugen.  
-bien ... Hay que cenar si? -le inquiero.  
El sólo asiente y luego repone.  
-y como se supone voy a comer , si no puedo usar las manos?  
Le sonrió ...  
-ehh! Bueno sobraría decir que siempre quise...  
-Nowaki idiota ... Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento !  
-no , eso nunca ... Pero me parece algo muy tierno y una de las cosas que son más románticas en pareja !  
-que idioteces piensas!  
-ah ! puede ser , pero este momento es mío!  
Abro la cena de el y al ver que son de nuevo purés de aspecto terrible le ofrezco cambiar , por supuesto se niega , le coloco una servilleta en el pecho y comienzo . Aunque un poco molesto el come todo lo que le doy ... Me siento tan feliz ! . Cuando acaba le doy a beber agua .  
Después yo intento comer algo de cena pero por alguna razón no tengo hambre, pico un par de pedazos y lo dejo a un lado .  
-Nowaki? Qué pasa no vas a comer?  
-no tengo hambre Hiro-san!  
-Nowaki ! Come !  
-es que en serio no tengo hambre !  
El me mira molesto y yo me siento de un momento a otro abrumado por un sueño terrible ...

Kamijou Hiroki  
Nowaki idiota veraz la regañada que te pongo mañana !  
Después de que término de alimentarme y se negó a comer el su cena . Se sentó junto a mi cama , tomó un libro , tomó mi mano y comenzó a leer . Una página ... Dos páginas y entonces sentí su tacto muy caliente . Cuando le pille se había quedado completamente dormido, intente hablarle pero ... Nada! Luego todo fue claro ... Nowaki estaba afiebrado ! Su mano estaba caliente y el rendido por la fiebre ...  
Nowaki idiota !  
Era en serio eso de que necesitas que te cuide verdad?  
Aunque ... Tus necesidades especiales ... Residen en tu corazón!


	24. Cap24 La gran obertura del Sr Conejo!

-largate a tu casa Nowaki!  
-pero Hiro-san !  
-que te largues he dicho!  
-pero!  
\- obedece me! Carajo! Mírate nada más , toda la noche afiebrado y durmiendo sentado en una silla , estas loco ? Quieres enfermarte peor? Veté a dormir repón la energía y mañana vienes!  
-pero hoy te harán estudios importantes! Y además es mi día libre!  
\- no es de tu incumbencia! Acaso tu me los vas a hacer ?  
-pero que tal...  
Una voz socarrona y amigable le interrumpe .  
\- ah es cierto Nowaki ! Ve a tu casa ... Pero si luces terrible !  
-superior ...  
\- listo Hiroki -chan?!  
\- deje de llamarme así!-le exijo a ese doctor que es bastante irritante- soy mayor que ...  
\- Ahhh nimiedades! Nowaki , te ordeno que te vayas a descansar , yo me encargare de Hiroki-chan , además los estudios no estarán hasta mañana quizás !  
Un grupo de enfermeras entra y quitan el freno de las ruedas de mi cama .  
-pero...  
\- nowakiiii! - gritamos al unísono su jefe y yo .  
\- está bien ! - dice el con una cara de resignación y tristeza que parece que lo acabamos de mandar a la guerra .  
\- pero no me iré sin que te haya acompañado al cuarto piso !  
\- está bien! - le respondo , el se sitúa a mi lado y toma mi mano , es desesperante esta situación de no poder moverme con libertad ! El se ve terrible , sus ojeras son absolutamente notorias y su cara refleja las pésimas condiciones en las que se encuentra . Así que no puedo permitirme el desmoronarme por algo que yo mismo me cause.  
Me acompaña hasta el lugar donde me harán las pruebas y le corro inmediatamente , apoyado por su jefe .  
El día pasa sin muchos preámbulos importantes ... En realidad me aburro un montón y lo peor ni siquiera puedo leer, sólo estoy acostado en esta posición , viene la doctora irritante pelirroja a darme de comer , que fastidio como detesto a esta mujer ... Luego la cena que manera de arruinarme los alimentos .  
Por la noche antes de dormir y justo cuando pensaba que la noche sería de lo más larga y tediosa sus ojos azules se asoman a través de la puerta .  
-Nowaki? Qué haces aquí? No te dije...-al verlo me deja sin palabras  
Su rostro parece distinto ... No se ve más descansado . Sólo se mira descompuesto .  
Apaga la luz y se trepa junto a mi , me abraza y susurra:  
-entiende Hiro-san , no me es posible dormir si no estas a mi lado! Fui al departamento y sólo conseguí empeorar! Aquí es mi lugar , buenas noches!  
Me besa la mejilla y hago mi esfuerzo por voltear a verle lo más que puedo pero el collarín no me permite mucha libertad! Me rindo y entonces le escucho ... Su respiración acompasada me dice que se ha quedado profundamente dormido .  
Nowaki idiota! No ves como me preocupo?

Allegro.  
Siento que algo ha cambiado , no se que sea , siento que ahora me aburre lo que hace unos días no lo hacia ! Aunque la verdad sigo divirtiendo me mucho con Nowaki-san , siento que el me trata como a un niño pequeño! Vaya está bien que el sea un adulto pero supongo tener ocho ya es algo no? El único que me trata más acorde a mi es es Akihiko , es increíble su personalidad , en si antes le detestaba por que era muy mimado y yo tenía que cumplir todo lo que el no hacia , pero bueno aunque sigue siendo muy mimado se le ve que ha crecido algo! Ahora supongo nos entendemos mejor . Estos días hemos estado pasándola mejor ... El dice que ya aprendí a perder pero lo charlatán no se le ha quitado ... En fin hemos estado jugando go , ajedrez , cartas y más cosas ! También platicamos sobre temas que le agradan como novelas , novelas ilustradas y programas de tv , sabe bastante de eso último . Le he pedido a Nowaki -san que me consiga el permiso para mirar más televisión y hacerle el quite a Akihiko.  
Gracias a ellos he descubierto al fin lo que me gusta ... Amo dibujar! Diseñar esculturas , cosas , máquinas y hasta casas.  
Hay días que Akihiko viene con cuentos de su selección privada y me los lee . Por la tarde me encuentro dibujando los paisajes , las construcciones , los personajes fantásticos ! Todo excepto los personajes . No se... No es algo que me guste hacer ! Nowaki -san dijo que me dedicara a lo que quisiera así que ahora eso hago . Con Nowaki -san sigo jugando y tomando paseos cortos pero supongo el me ve con ese aire paternal con el que mi padre no desea verme . Hemos hecho un montón de cosas juntos! Incluso me ha enseñado sobre botánica y arreglos florales naturales . Es algo raro pero entretenido . Supongo el es una persona simple con una vida simple y feliz , aunque seguro no se cuida mucho , cada día le veo más ojeroso y delgado . Seguro necesita unas vacaciones!  
Está mañana Akihiko ha venido temprano ! Bueno desde que probó las malteadas que hace oni-chan llega justo a la hora para tener acceso a estas.  
-Akihiko-digo mientras le doy un sorbo enorme a mi malteada .  
-dime!  
-he pensado algunos aspectos sobre lo que habíamos hablado el otro día .  
-mmh?  
-sobre lo que quiero y no quiero !  
El me mira con una expectativa moderada , como si entendiese y no la gravedad de lo que quiero decir .  
-bien ! Recuerdas que le dijiste que uno debe hacer lo que su corazón le dicte y que debemos tratar de tener una vida honesta con nosotros para poder ser felices ?  
\- si.  
\- bien he decidido que me gustan las artes visuales ! Supongo aún no se que carrera acabaría eligiendo entre las múltiples disciplinas que hay...pero se que cuando sea mayor estudiare algo que tenga que ver con crear cosas hermosas! Y que todos puedan verlas y tener su propio sentido de la estética de mi creación también aportando sus sentimientos personales , eso será como un collage de sensaciones !  
Que opinas ? -le pregunto temeroso , el es la segunda persona a la que le exprese mi idea y por alguna razón su opinión se hizo algo fundamental.  
El me mira y puedo adivinar que es lo que piensa con sólo mirarle directo a los ojos .  
-se que piensas que como le haré para satisfacer las necesidades de la empresa , papa y ser la cabeza de la familia!?  
El asiente u me mira con una ligera nota de incertidumbre .  
-renunciare a todo ello, no estoy interesado en ninguna de las actividades de la empresa . No me interesa , se que papa busca lo mejor para nosotros y quiere nuestro bien pero eso es sólo lo que el desea , lo que yo deseó ... Es respirar! No quiero más actividades extra escolares que no tengan que ver con mis intereses sabes? Se qué la escuela es importante y no pienso dejarla pero no haré cosas que no me hagan feliz ! En cuanto a ser cabeza de familia ... Tampoco me interesa , además no creo que la familia necesite una , las bases de una familia se encuentran establecidas desde el principio y además cuando uno se casa estableces una familia y la cuenta vuelve a comenzar , no me parece lógico que vaya alguien dando instrucciones de como guiar a otras familias!  
-Haruhiko! No crees que eso lo hubieras pensado antes?  
-se que soy aún muy chico y que podría cambiar de opinión en el futuro, también que tal vez este cometiendo un error pero, quiero ser capaz de equivocarme , y quiero tener que preocuparme por esos errores que cometa no creo que vaya a ser agradable ... No para nada, pero sabes algo Akihiko? Serán mis errores un tesoro que guardare en mi corazón que resaltaran mis aciertos y los harán más incalculables . En cambio si todo el tiempo alguien más decide por mi ... Es un peso que llevare por siempre ... No tener la opción de elegir en mi propia vida ni labrar mi destino !  
\- supongo que tienes razón!  
-además quiero una esposa y cinco hijos!  
-ah? Pero que idiotez! -dice el con una cara de susto .  
-por?! No me parece una idiotez, quiero una familia grande grande!  
-por que tu... Bueno ... Tu siempre has querido lo que yo tengo , sabes eres bastante envidioso además , no sabes jugar limpio eres caprichoso, infantil y tienes un carácter...  
-oye ! Oye ! Akihiko tu de que te quejas eres bastante caprichoso , infantil y tu carácter es una réplica del mío !  
-eso es mentira !  
-no es cierto !  
-si lo es!  
-que no !  
-que si !  
Un momento de silencio y...  
-que no!  
-si!

Nos quedamos viendo... No es envidia lo que siento ... Es ... Es que , somos parecidos pero... Diferentes!  
\- Akihiko?  
-que?  
-no ... No es envidia ...  
-ah?  
-dices que yo quiero todo lo que tu tienes ... Por envidia... Pero no es así ! -le miro firmemente - es sólo que tu corazón ha estado en el mismo lugar que el mío !  
El me miro como si lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera causado un impacto terrible y luego se recompuso .  
-entonces dices que somos tremendamente parecidos pero abismalmente diferentes?!  
-si, o crees que es una idea tonta?  
-si! ...bueno no tanto!  
-Akihiko... Eres imposible !  
-bien tengo que irme !  
-Akihiko ! Espera otro poco!  
-ah?  
-bueno... A veces es agradable tu compañía , aunque sea deficiente !  
-está bien pero sólo un rato más! ... Ah y la tuya no sólo es deficiente sino aburrida! Trae el tablero de ajedrez  
-si!  
-quiero las blancas !  
-no ! Esas son las que yo iba a pedir Akihiko !  
-si no juego con las blancas me voy !  
-Akihiko!  
\- Hey te dejo jugarlas si me prestas ese anillo tan lindo !  
\- ah? Imposible ! Era de mama y me lo dio!  
\- sólo un rato! O jugarás sólo y sin las blancas !  
-... Sólo un rato !

Definitivamente al final sea cual sea el camino que tome yo o Akihiko , no parece que vayamos a cambiar en mucho ... Pero se que ahora le comprendo mejor! Y aunque sigue siendo el hermano menor más irritante que existe ! Al menos ahora existe más en mi!

Moderatto  
No le quiero más cerca de mi hijo! Así que tengan que cambiarlo de área , tengan que mandarlo a otro hospital o despedirle , no lo quiero cerca de Haruhiko!  
-Esa fue la orden del presidente y tenemos que acatarla ! Así que tenemos que acatarla , de ahora en adelante sólo te dedicarás a Usagi-san entendiste muchacho?  
-Hai!  
\- además tu serás el encargado de notificarle esto a Nowaki ! El es muy sentimental con Usagi-san y eso es contraproducente ! Alecciona le bien sobre eso del sentimentalismo con un paciente!  
-Hai! Superior ...  
-dime Yashima-chan?  
-por que de repente está orden? Y por que sólo contra Nowaki-chan?  
\- la reunión con el reposo dente fue algo que definitivamente nos tomó a nosotros por sorpresa! No lo puedo negar. Pero el expreso claramente su descontento con el progreso de su hijo , por mera mala suerte y eso te lo puedo asegurar es que antes de la reunión fue a ver a Haruhiko -san y le halló en el cuarto de televisión , tenía un regadero de juguetes y libros de esos que le ha traído Nowaki-san , ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de hablarle se dirigió directo a la oficina del director ! Algo me dijo que alguien le había informado como estaba el asunto y que Nowaki era el causante de que su hijo no progresara como a el le hubiera gustado !  
-pues ese hombre cree que la medicina es magia?  
-yo lo se Yashima ! Pero el caso es que prohibió en que Nowaki estuviera cerca de su hijo y dijo que estaba meditando la posibilidad de la terapia hipnótica ... La cual ya le habíamos mencionado antes pero se negó por las razones que sabemos!  
-lo peligroso que pudiera ser ?  
-si! el señor Usagi quiere un resultado certero y rápido!  
\- pero es que ese hombre de verdad es el que está loco y no Haruhiko ! Como quiere que se haga pues!?  
-ah eso no lo se , pero se que si Nowaki desobedece esa orden incluso está en peligro su carrera en la medicina , sabemos lo poderoso que es ese hombre !  
-eso es cierto!  
-así que Yashima , ya lo sabes , Nowaki no puede ni ver ni tocar ni hablar con Usagi -san , no importa lo que este último diga o haga !  
\- y tiene usted alguna sospecha de quién pudo haber ido con el chisme sobre lo que pasaba?  
-no ! Ninguna pero algo si te puedo decir , el señor Usami venía con un sentido premeditado de quién era el que según el no causaba buena impresión en su hijo y además sabía el nombre de Nowaki !  
-pero si todos los datos realmente relevantes que tenemos sobre la condición de Haruhiko-san son gracias a Nowaki !  
-yo lo se , pero el presidente parece tener una perspectiva diferente de las cosas !  
-maldición!  
\- bien ahora que lo sabes te encomiendo orientar adecuadamente a tu pupilo !  
-Hai! Y con su permiso me retiro !

Intermezzo  
-Nowaki? Tienes un minuto?  
-Hai! Superior le estaba buscando , sabe hay una noticia muy buena !  
-ah si? Cuál? Por fin me harás caso?  
-superior !  
-jajahA es una broma ! Es una broma!  
-que bromista!  
-bien dime cual es ?  
-ah Haruhiko -san !  
-ah? Que pasa con el señor conejo?  
-por fin se ha metido a bañar por si sólo, además se la razón por la cual no le gustaba?  
-ah? En serio y cual es?  
\- ah es un poco triste!  
-ah?  
-ah superior pero siéntese!  
-está bien !  
-Aww superior pero no en mis piernas !  
\- aw Nowaki eres malo! Jajaja bueno ahora cuenta !

\- bien pues resulta que un mal día Haruhiko-san estaba de vacaciones en una de las casas de verano de la familia de su padre y encontró a su madre en la bañera con otro hombre ; no sólo le impacto que no fuera su padre sino además que , está se enfadó terriblemente con el y le negó la palabra por semanas , durante este tiempo estuvo confinado en su habitación .  
-vaya!  
-esa no es la cuestión superior , el dice que un par de días después ese hombre entro a su habitación y le ... Le forzó a entrar en la bañera con el ! Le dio tremenda tunda ahí adentro que dice que no le costó ningún esfuerzo no salir de su habitación para cumplir su castigo !  
-Nowaki ! Lo que me dices es bastante serio sabes?  
-si ! Sabemos de que delito estamos hablando!  
-y le hizo algo... Lo toco?  
-no quiso decir nada más!  
-a que edad sucedió eso!  
\- no lo se superior , el ha estado evolucionando de edad con las visitas de Usagi-san , aproximadamente tiene casi nueve años , me es imposible saber con exactitud ya que el se molesta mucho de tener que repetirme su edad !  
-claro el lo da por sentado por que se percibe a sí mismo de esa edad y es lógico que crea que todos lo percibimos así ... esto es fundamental en su tratamiento ! Si ... Lo tocaron...  
-lo se ! Espero poder ganarme su confianza lo suficiente para que me diga..  
-Nowaki! Ash ! Que coraje !  
\- ah? Superior que pasa ? Hice algo mal?  
-no ! Tu no! Las personas son estúpidas !carajo!  
-ah? No le entiendo superior!  
-Nowaki ! Bien , venía a comentarte que el jefe de área me mandó llamar para un tema muy importante !  
\- ah si me dijeron pero..  
-bien sabes por que me mandó llamar?  
-no! Pero espero sea algo bueno superior  
-nada de eso Nowaki nada de eso !  
-entonces!  
-es por la visita del presidente al hospital !  
-ah? Si eso es algo que nadie esperaba y ahora?  
-bien pues resulta que alguien le fue con el chisme al presidente que su hijo estaba pasándola tan genial como en vacaciones ! El vino a constatarlo y lo encontró mirando televisión en pijama con todas las cosas que tu le has traído !Imagínate Nowaki ! Subió de inmediato a hablar con el director del hospital , dicen que no siquiera paso a ver a su hijo! Cuando el hablo con el director y además mandaron llamar al jefe de área estaba muy molesto , en primera por la escenita que acababa de ver ! Luego por el mínimo avance que presentaba su hijo y finalmente por todo lo que le habían dicho sobre cierta relación de su hijo con un médico al cual se mostraba muy apegado !  
-ah?  
-estoy hablando de ti !  
-pero...  
-Nowaki es indudable que tu y el señor conejo son muy apegados  
\- en serio cree eso superior!  
\- no es importante lo que yo crea , sino lo que sucedió después .  
\- por favor continúe.  
\- el señor Usami prohibió... Prohibió que tu y su hijo tengan algún tipo de contacto, de ahora en adelante no puedes atender , visitar , ver ni hablar con Haruhiko -san !  
-que? Pero...  
\- Nowaki tienes que acatar esa orden ... Se que el presidente del grupo Usami está cometiendo un error pero ...  
\- pero superior , no puedo abandonar a Haruhiko-san !  
\- créeme Nowaki es mejor que obedezcas , esta orden viene desde el director del hospital y abarca incluso tu carrera como médico ! Si no la acatas pueden incluso quitarte la licencia para ejercer !  
\- pero... No entiendo ? No he hecho nada malo superior , Haruhiko-san necesita mucha ayuda y comprensión , nada lograra el presidente tratando de acelerar las cosas , se necesitan datos certeros y llegar al problema de raíz para poder curar a Haruhiko-san !  
\- Nowaki yo lo se ! Y tu lo sabes , es más estoy seguro que el mismo director del hospital lo sabe pero esto trasciende y va más allá de los límites de la medicina , se llaman intereses políticos ! Es obvio que al presidente le de prisa a que Haruhiko -san sea dado de alta como quede , mientras tenga un leve nivel de cordura . Su hijo es el heredero del grupo Usami !  
-no puede anteponer un estúpido grupo o compañía a la salud mental de su hijo !  
\- calma Nowaki ! Calma ! Por ahora no podemos hacer nada pero ya pensaremos en algo ! Por ahora te prohíbo verle o si quiera hablarle . Incluso si le ves afuera o por los pasillos . Y más por que acabas de enfrentar un juicio , no debes querer más problemas y menos causados por un viejo poderoso como el presidente del grupo Usami !  
\- que injusticia ! Además pobre Haruhiko-san ! Al menos puedo explicarle y despedirme?  
\- lo siento ... No puedes ! La orden entra en vigor desde que te he dicho pero descuida tratare de explicarle yo ! He quedado de segundo al frente y el jefe de sea será exclusivo del señor conejo !  
\- por favor superior ! Dígale que no se rinda , dígale que yo estoy con el! No importa que no como !  
\- así lo haré Nowaki , así lo haré!  
\- superior se lo ruego trate lo bien y gane su confianza para que podamos saber con exactitud que paso ?  
-si!

Intermezzo

-Como dices ?  
\- lo que ha escuchado ! Haruhiko está fingiendo que este ahí no sirve de nada !  
\- Akihiko Por que dices eso?  
\- por que ese lugar no es más que una guardería !  
\- eh? Explícate !  
\- desde que llego , Haruhiko se la ha pasado jugando y haciendo cosas de niño pequeño , es más que obvio que quiere vivir la infancia que no tuvo y relegar responsabilidades ! Vaya usted mismo a preguntarle si quiere continuar como el heredero de su gran imperio !  
\- Haruhiko no tiene opción , el será el responsable del grupo y la familia!  
\- ah pues vaya a ver que hace si futuro presidente y cabeza de familia ! Toma todo el día malteadas de sabores con chispas de colores, come lo que le viene en gana , juega cuanto quiere , y mira la televisión a complacencia !  
\- pero... Eso no es posible !  
\- ah si lo es ! Un doctor de pseudo renombre le da permiso de hacer todas las cosas que quiere , el y Haruhiko son muy cercanos ! Es una persona agradable pero su juventud y su inexperiencia hacen que a su hijo le sea fácil de manipular ! Además de que se ha mencionado una manera más fácil de curar a Haruhiko!  
\- cual?  
\- la terapia hipnótica !  
\- esa es una posibilidad descartada !  
\- por? No me diga ! Le dijeron que era peligrosa ?  
\- si ! Además fui con el médico de cabecera de la familia y dijo que si era posible que Haruhiko no reaccionara bien a esta! No arriesgare por nada la salud de Haruhiko !  
\- está bien ! La verdad es que no es de mi incumbencia si el logra su propósito o no! Vine a decirle que sólo quiero una visita más para Misaki y planeo deslindarme del asuto !  
\- ah? Que quieres decir Akihiko!  
\- que no pienso ir a verle , la verdad Haruhiko siempre se ha salido con la suyas con Misaki no lo hará !  
\- no! Antes ... Aquello sobre el propósito de Haruhiko!  
\- nada! Son cosas que no me atañen !  
\- vamos ! Dime Akihiko!  
\- además estamos negociando no?  
\- así es!  
\- mmmh bien ! Como ya no es de mi interés que Misaki recupere esas visitas molestas ahora quiero otra cosa!  
\- y que deseas?  
\- no se ! Necesito pensarlo bien , la verdad es que usted no urde darme nada de lo que deseó !  
\- como que deseas? Dímelo y veré que puedo hacer ! No hay nada que no tenga al alcance de la mano !  
\- mmmh... Puede ser pero no tiene al alcance ... Venganza !  
\- contra ? ... Déjame adivinar ? Ha ru hi ko?  
\- exacto ! Usted no va a sacrificar a su primogénito ... Así que supongo aquí acabo la negociación!  
\- si la información me conviene , no hay precio que no valga!  
\- cual es el trato entonces ?  
\- tu precio?  
\- quiero tenerle ! El siempre ha tratado de quitarme lo que tengo , me ha envidiado desde siempre ! Como demonios va a poder quitarme o envidiar si lo que tengo es su visa o su libertad !  
\- vaya Akihiko! Me sorprendes , siempre pensando en grande !  
\- su oferta ?  
\- si la información que me dices es cierta y es conveniente entonces te lo daré para siempre !  
\- como piensa dármelo ? Acaso me dará la custodia legal ?  
\- eso deseas?  
\- no se! Sólo se que lo quiero a mis pies con todos los medios legales !  
\- si deseas tenerlo a tus pies necesitas los medios legales y bueno a mi no me serviría de nada Haruhiko ! Entonces tu precio es la custodia de Haruhiko?  
\- supongo que si ...  
\- bien ahora dime por que habría de entregarte a mi heredero ? tu información!  
\- es usted una desgracia como ser humano pero ahí va! El mismo Haruhiko me dijo que planeaba dejar el grupo Usami quebrado si era necesario lo llevaría a la banca rota ! No le interesa la empresa y menos la familia , en sus propias palabras dijo que era ridículo querer controlar otras familias y que cuando el comenzara una con Misaki no le gustaría que nadie se metiese en ello , incluso llego a amenazarme con aquello de quitarme a Misaki! Entre otras amenazas , su plan no niego que es excelente !  
\- y cual es este? Y como es que el te lo dijo  
\- si bien es cierto que nos detestamos , el tiene una certeza de que le detesto más a usted tanto como el le detesta por lo que mi visita la concibió por Misaki , además no crea que me la paso tomando malteadas en su habitación o jugando con el a las damas chinas mi investigación también abarco la parte médica la cual coincidió con que si bien es cierto que el tiene ataques , el actuar como un crió es un teatro impresionante ! Se aprovecha manipulando al doctor ese , un tal Nowaki que le consciente todo lo que quiera y así ganar tiempo para poder mandar su empresa a volar !  
\- ah si y por que acabaría con su propio patrimonio?  
\- entienda esto bien ! La empresa no es su patrimonio , es sólo el medio para labrar el suyo ... Además como entonces se desharía de todo si no es quebrándola ? En sí el plan de alguna manera robarle a Misaki y casarse con el para atestar me un gran golpe y luego en el extranjero establecer su despacho de arquitectura ! Si bien no mal recuerdo me dijo que tenía unos inversionistas americanos que ya le había ofrecido una cantidad razonable de dinero para comenzar un trabajo allá .  
\- el grupo de arquitectos Texas Co.  
\- no se ! Pero por la vía legal si el grupo Usami quiebra no hay manera de que usted le atribuya responsabilidad legal y por otra parte imposible sería rescatarlo . Y menos por que con su historial médico nadie podría culpar a alguien que estuvo en el sanatorio mental de no tener la facultad de mental de dirigir una compañía , no hay falla por donde le piense ! Ahora bien lo único preocupante , al menos en mi caso es su plan respecto a Misaki !  
\- que quieres decir con ello?  
\- como le dije esto es una guerra imparable ya! Y el le propuso matrimonio. E incluso le dio esto!  
\- eso... Eso es el anillo de compromiso que yo le si a su madre! Como demonios se atrevió!  
\- me importa poco que sea el anillo de la princesa Carlota de Mónaco , lo que me interesa es que me consterna que planee hacer , tal vez secuestras a Misaki o algo peor !  
\- y que sugieres Akihiko?  
\- lo único que el teme !  
\- y que es eso?  
\- la terapia hipnótica ! El sabe que está fingiendo y al saberlo se eliminan los riesgos ! Pero ... Si le dan ese tratamiento el fingir le sería imposible ! Y se descubriría el sólo... Como todos creen que es real su faramalla entonces nadie le puede descubrir y el se sale con la suya ganado tiempo para perfeccionar su plan!  
\- pero y los ataques !  
\- desde siempre los ha tenido y no le han significado ningún problema en su trabajo , entiéndalo así como era cuestión de que yo me fuera de su casa , también era cuestión de que Haruhiko se hartara !  
\- he ido a verle un par d veces y me parece que Haruhiko es muy real ! Incluso siento pena por el !  
\- bien entonces su pena acabara con su empresa , pero como le die ya sea en su complicidad o sin ella buscare mi venganza !  
\- no desacredito tu información pero la verificare !  
\- como desee !  
\- ah Akihiko ? Una cosa más , aquí tienes el pase de Misaki !  
\- olvídelo ! Misaki no se acercara más a ese individuo ! No loco arriesgare a Misaki a que lo aparten de mi lado !  
\- espera ... También quería pedirte una cosa!  
\- que desea ?  
\- no suspendas tus visitas! La próxima semana iré a verle y hablare con el director del hospital , luego en dos semanas mandare a una persona a verificar tu información , si es cierta cuenta con que autorizare la terapia hipnótica y después será todo tuyo . No cuestionare nada de lo que hagas con el !  
\- está bien ! Seguiré llendo a visitarle ! Aunque se lo advierto si el toca a Misaki nadie podrá contenerme !  
\- espero así sea... Aunque los amo a ambos ...Tu siempre has sido mi preferido !  
\- me retiro!  
\- Akihiko!

\- nada!  
El plan era complicado pero podría salir de ello ! Tenía que salir de ello sacando a todos vivos!  
Escuche a lo lejos un reloj que tocaba tic toc , me causo una molestia increíble . Nunca podría ver la soledad en la que me encontraba !


	25. Cap25 Rodeados por la proteccon de Dios

\- noooo! Sueltenme ! Malditos bastardos se los ordeno! Saben quién soy? Acaso saben con quién se meten? Soy Usami Haruhiko! Oni-chan ayúdame ! Por favor oni-chan!

...  
\- superior , como está?  
\- arrancándonos a todos el tímpano  
\- superior!  
\- tuvimos que sedarle nuevamente , conmigo más o menos se contuvo pero al adscrito si que le llovió a golpes eh?  
\- se escuchaba hasta acá ! Dios que angustia debe estar viviendo , una pesadilla!  
\- no te preocupes Nowaki ! La mente es una cosa maravillosa ! Y más la de los niños llena de dulces y juguetes!  
\- superior...  
\- estará bien! Aún hay esperanza en la oscuridad sabes que podrá hacerlo!...  
\- superior !?  
\- jajaja no me mires así no lo dije yo... Fue tu novio .

-  
\- Nowaki ! Ten cuidado me duele !  
\- lo siento Hiro-san es necesario para que estés bien seco!

Aún a pesar de todo este tiempo me sentía avergonzado de que Nowaki me mirase desnudo sin que hubiera una razón de intimidad . Le amo? Claro pero me siento tan indefenso en estos momentos que tan sólo con el simple acto de que tenga que bañarme por que está faja horrible de yeso no me permite moverme con libertad me avergüenza hasta el alma.  
No puedo moverme , pocas ocasiones he podido comer por mi mismo y lo peor de todo es que hay días que la espalda me mata , hasta ahora no he tenido ningún ataque y si he escuchado a la bestia cerca se esconde en cuanto Nowaki aparece , y Nowaki siempre está aquí para mi .  
\- Nowaki ! Te falta mucho ?  
\- ya acabe de secarte Hiro-san ! Por ? Te duele mucho estar en esa postura?  
\- no !  
\- entonces que pasa?  
\- nada - digo mientras el color se me sube haya las orejas . Y es que estando desnudo y boca abajo no es nada sencillo uno debe tener plena confianza en las personas que te andan toqueteando la retaguardia .  
El se me planta enfrente y ve como me encuentro sonrojado !  
\- que pasa Hiro- san ? - dice con un aire tranquilo.  
\- nada !  
\- te da vergüenza que te bañe?  
\- Nowaki acaso eres estúpido ? como te sentirías tu si tuvieras el trasero al descubierto y yo rondando ir ahí? Eh idiota?  
Suficiente este mocoso me exaspera !  
\- ah ? Jajja pues me sentiría peligrosamente excitado ! Jajaja sería algo de lo más sensual que quisieras hacerme cosas ! Usualmente soy yo el que...  
\- Aww cállate ! Deja de pensar tonterías !  
\- lo siento Hiro - san! - dice al tiempo que regresa a su lugar !  
Hundo mi cara en la colcha y todos mis temores de un momento a otro se hacen realidad , maldito imbécil!  
Siento un beso en coxis luego baja a mi trasero ...  
\- Nowaki?  
Se detiene para contestar!  
\- si Hiro - san?  
\- que demonios crees que haces?  
\- nada ! Atendiendo tus peticiones !  
Regresa a besar donde se había quedado y comienzo a molestarme .  
Un beso a cada una de mis caderas y luego a mis muslos ...  
\- que jodidas peticiones te he ... Awww - dios me muerde un muslo y sé a donde quiere llegar , tengo que detenerle .  
\- que jodida petición te.. Awww  
No puede ser ! Se supone por el medicamento estas cosas no deben pasarme pero estoy encendiendo me ! El ha llegado a mi entrada con su boca ... Tendré que ser firme !  
\- que jodida peti... Awwww Nowaki !  
Es tan delicioso ! El lo hace tan bien ! Mi entrada se derrite en su boca ,escucho como hábilmente sus manos toman el frasco de pomada y lo abren , está algo fría y me causa un pequeño escalofrío mientras el la unta alrededor y en medio luego sus dedos largos y ágiles de abren paso a través de esta. Hundo más la cara y aprieto los puños . Es un dios para esta cosas ! Mi respiración me delata , estoy demasiado excitado . No puedo controlarme y un gemido se me escapa .  
Me siento más vulnerable de lo que jamás pensé sentirme , no es el hecho de este enfermo no de tener esta correa de yeso .. No! Simplemente Nowaki me ha dejado indefenso ante su persona .  
Sus dedos vibran ágiles dentro de mi y de un momento a otro le siento encima de mi .  
\- no escondas tu rostro amor!  
\- ah? Que ... Que cosas dices? Awww - no puedo evitar vibrar con su tacto .  
No se como pero trato de contener el estallido en mi ... Hundo la cara más ! No es vergüenza ahora ... Es placer ! Es un placer tan abrasador que me quema !  
\- Nowaki ... Me ...  
\- Shhh hazlo !  
Las rodillas me tiemblan y tuerzo las piernas para tratar de impedirlo ... Muy tarde . Estallo completamente !  
No quiero mi mirarle , en estos momentos me tiene en sus manos. Siento su mano acariciar mi cabello .  
\- shh estuviste perfecto Hiro-san!  
\- cállate ! Idiota !  
Le digo escondido aún en la colcha !  
El me limpia bien y sigue con lo que hacia como si nada , a mi me toma bastante recuperarme de esto!  
Ya establecido en mi lugar de siempre y limpio , el toma un libro y comienza a leer para mi. Cierro los ojos , me relajo , simplemente esas son dos de mis cosas favoritas . Los libros y su voz !  
\- Nowaki! Te amo... Tan...to!

No se ni en que momento me quede dormido . No me interesa sólo se que a pesar de que las cosas parecen terribles ... Algo bueno ha salido de estar en esta situación ...  
Ahora Nowaki y yo pasamos más tiempo juntos!

\- bien sensei ... Ha subido de peso y si sigue portando se así , en unos días le quitáremos el collarín !  
\- por que no hoy? - le pregunto a esa mujer pelirroja .  
\- por que tenemos que estar bien seguros sensei ! La escayola si le tomara más tiempo !  
\- Hey doctora ! Sería posible quitar esta sonda de ahí abajo?  
\- ah si ! Sensei ! Seguro que quiere quitarla ?  
\- si! - respondo ofendido! Quién se cree esa mujer? Que acaso cree que es agradable traer eso ahí?  
\- bien sensei al rato vendrá una enfermera y la retirara !  
\- gracias !  
\- sensei ? Le puedo hacer una pregunta?  
\- ah? ... Bueno eso está mal dicho ! Ya la hiciste al momento de preguntar eso !  
\- ah ? A jajajajaj que simpático es sensei ! Bueno no era eso lo que quería preguntar  
\- a ver pregunta!  
\- IharaSaikaku retrataba de forma realista la vida de los mercaderes de Osaka cierto? Entonces Saikaku pidió a su maestro Sōin que añadiera críticas detalladas para la publicación de Oku Kazu, pero éste declinó por que?  
Awwwwww! Como? Está pelirroja sabía de literatura? Como cuando donde? Awww no creo sepa mucho, la pondré a prueba !  
-sabes en que periodo Saikaku ...  
-en el periodo Edo en la historia de Japón es una división de la historia que se extiende desde 24 de marzo de 1603 hasta 3 de mayo de 1868 no?  
Queeeee? No es posible ... No ... No lo es !  
\- como... Como es que...  
\- ah? Como es que que sensei?  
\- bueno no muchos saben sobre ese hecho de Saikaku en si! Sabes como se llamaron sus principales obras ?  
-ah si sensei por supuesto. Sus obras IkutamaManku? Haikai Dokugin Ichinichi Senku?OkuKazu? Mmmm creo pero su obra más famosa es Kōshoku Ichidai Otoko no? que luego continuó con novelas como Kōshoku Gonin Onna entre otras ... Quiere que mencione todas ?  
-no!- queeee? Cómo es posible que está niña sepa tanto de ...literatura . -oye y has leído sus obras?  
\- si sensei todas y cada una de ellas , algunas he tenido que remitirme a las referencias y hacer consultas y trabajos de investigación!  
-en serio? Estudiaste algo de eso...  
-no sensei ! Ehhh... Bueno es ... Mi abuelo amaba la literatura !  
-ah? Es profesor?  
\- ah no! No! Pero es un gran fanático de la literatura !  
-ah! Bueno sabes Saikaku en si ...  
Como no es raro comienzo a explayar me , está mujer me irrita regularmente pero ha dado en un punto crítico donde no importa que tan mal me caiga tengo que conversar con ella debido al tema ... Le invito a sentarse junto a mi , le respondo como si fuera mi alumna e incluso le hago preguntas las cuales responde con una asertividad increíble ! Parece que hubiera estudiado años literatura ! Y su pasión cuando habla de ello es inmensa ! La charla es deliciosa y se me hace tan corta cuando una enfermera entra y dice que tiene que atender otros asuntos .  
-sensei tengo que irme pero vendré pronto a platicar , tengo mis dudas severas sobre otras edades y me gustaría escuchar su opinión !  
-claro!  
Que impresión me ha causado esa mujer pelirroja , por una parte como mi doctora la detesto , pero como amante de la literatura ! Dios! Bien pudo haber estudiado una maestría , incluso dar clases . Su visión de l literatura está a la par de la lía o de la de el profesor Miyagi ! No tiene una visión simple de estudiante , es como si fuera más allá , me ha dejado bastante impactado y melancólico! Me encantaría regresar a mi trabajo , absorbiendo en mis cinco sentidos la literatura , cada libro es una estrella hermosa que brilla en el cielo ... Extraño mi vida ... Quiero recuperarla ... Quiero ... Ser normal ! No puedo evitar esta nostalgia tremenda que hace que mis sentimientos se pongan a flor de piel . Siento como mi corazón se estruja y mis ojos se humedecen! Carajo! No puedo seguir así!  
-Hiro-san ... Que pasa?  
Su dulce voz se hace presente . Se acerca a mi cama y trato de que no vea la escena tan patética que ando montando! Se inclina y entonces me descubre!  
\- que pasa Hiro -san? Por que esa carita?  
\- Nowaki! Quiero ... Quiero regresar a la normalidad ! Quiero dar clases ! Extraño mi trabajo y sobre todo a la literatura! Pero... Pero... Cada día estoy peor! Al menos antes podía moverme y leer! Ahora ni eso!  
\- Hiro-san!  
-no lo entiendes ... Tu ... Tu haces algo productivo y que te gusta!  
No pude contenerme . Esa pelirroja golpeo justo en el blanco! El me trataba de dar ánimos pero todo era imposible .  
\- Hiro-san veraz como pronto volverás a dar clases ! Y me dijo Tsunari -san que en un par de días te quitaran el collarín , no es eso bueno!?  
Afirmo y el me abraza , siento entonces que puedo este calmado , Nowaki tenía razón tenía que cooperar y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo así todo llevaría menor tiempo ! Entra una enfermera y deja la comida , nos sentamos a comer y le comento a Nowaki , lo increíble de mi charla con su pelirroja compañera de trabajo !  
\- es increíble ! Realmente me sorprende ! No entiendo con todo ese conocimiento que hace de doctora ? Es pésima!  
\- la doctora Tsunari no es mala Hiro-san es uno de los mejores promedios de su generación y fue uno de los mas altos en el examen de residencias ! En sí es una doctora sorprendente !  
\- es más sorprendente que sepa tanto de literatura !  
\- eso es debido a su familia !  
\- ah si me dijo de su abuelo !  
\- si es sorprendente no? Su abuelo es una persona maravillosa !  
\- lo conoces!  
\- ah? Lo he visto en la tele y en artículos pero nada más!  
\- en la tele?  
\- Hai!  
\- que tiene que ver la tele con su abuelo?  
\- ah? Acaso no... Jajaja ah ya capto! Si supongo es algo que Tsunari -san no le gusta hablar !  
\- Nowaki Explícate ?  
\- ah bien bueno... Esto es entre nosotros Hiro-san ! Pero Tsunari-san creció y vivió siempre con la literatura metida en el corazón !  
\- y eso?  
-su abuelo fue un afamado escritor ... Tu debes conocer su obra ...  
En ese momento en mi mente se ve escrito .  
-como dices que se apellida ?  
-Tsunari !  
T. S. U. N. A. R. I.  
Rápidamente vienen a mi cabeza todos los datos que me van dejando helado !  
-no! No me digas que ella tiene parentesco con el ganador del premio Nobel de literatura ?  
\- si ! Es su nieta !  
-awww! - me quedo helado , doctora pelirroja enfadosa dos , yo ... Cero !  
-Hiro-san ? Estas bien ?  
\- tu como sabes ?  
\- pues por que todo el mundo lo sabe ... A ella le choca que se lo restrieguen en la cara! Un día alguien lo comento y ella estaba escuchando por casualidad , pobre Tsunari-san ! Ese día yo le vi llorando y ella me lo confeso! No quería que se murmurarán cosas de ella , así que casi nunca habla con nadie y menos sobre literatura y esos temas!  
\- ah? Que cosas murmuraban? Y por que hablo conmigo?  
\- ah pues se decía que ella donde quiera que fuera le perseguía la influencia de su abuelo y su familia! Que no era la gran cosas sin ese apellido e incluso muchos médicos de aquí le hacen invitaciones a salir y todo tipo de propuestas ! Supongo que es por que sabe que eres profesor de la universidad M , que es muy prestigiosa y bueno me ha visto varios libros de tu colección !  
-vaya ! Bueno es sorprendente que sepa tanto ! Incluso para ser aficionada !  
\- ah Hiro-san ella no es aficionada . Tiene una licenciatura en literatura japonesa y además hizo una maestría !  
-queeee? Pero ...  
\- Tsunari-san es una persona dotada de una memoria fotográfica , se graduó muy joven de literatura pero debido a que a ella no le interesaba que pensaran que podía ser exitosa debido a la fama de su abuelo decidió incursionar en la medicina !  
\- ah! Con razón me dijo con tanta precisión las fechas ...  
-ah?  
-nada ! Entonces ... Vaya quién pensaría que alguien tan irritante fuera tan inteligente !  
\- tu también eres muy inteligente Hiro-san!  
\- que quisiste decir?  
\- ah? Nada !  
-dices que soy irritante?  
-no... Más bien irritable !

Comemos tranquilamente y el se retira a sus obligaciones en el hospital. Más tarde me encuentro cerrando los ojos cuando escucho como alguien cierra la puerta .  
-Hiroki-chan!  
Me sobresalto terriblemente y veo a ese hombre alto a mi lado .  
\- no me llames así ! Soy tu mayor !  
-te espante?  
-no!  
-te desperté?  
-no!  
-bien ! Tenemos mucho que hablar !  
La última vez que charlamos me pregunto cosas sobre mi rutina antes de enfermar , cosas como mis horarios de profesor , mi trato con familia , como la había pasado en mi época de estudiante ! Cosas simples en si! Nada que tuviera complicaciones . No es que este hombre me sea más amigable , pero la pelirroja es simplemente insoportable ! Bueno ahora ya no tanto .  
-bien ! Como te has sentido Hiroki-chan?  
\- pues a excepción de que no me puedo mover , me sigues llamando así y aparte de eso le añades que estoy loco ... Supongo bien!  
-jajahA vaya me encanta tu sarcasmo ! Bien hoy vamos a platicar de algo fundamental ... El amor!  
-ah?  
-si , bien se que tienes una relación súper sentimental con...  
-calla!- grito mientras me sonrojó completamente  
-por?  
\- por que si!  
\- pero ...tu ...  
-calla!  
-te avergüenza?  
\- claro que no!  
\- entonces?  
-bueno... Acaso es necesario hablar de esto?  
\- si Nowaki fuera mi pareja no me avergonzaría !  
-bueno es que ... Ah? Que dijiste?  
-nada nada!  
-repite lo que dijiste!  
\- bueno es que Nowaki es admirable , es un gran médico , con un brillante futuro en la medicina, además es bastante guapo!  
Su descripción de MI Nowaki me hizo sentir celoso ! Quién se creía para decir todas esas cosas de el , como si el...  
-jajajaja bueno , bueno son muchos atributos que le otorgan las chicas de aquí ! Tanto doctoras como enfermeras!  
-mmmh !  
-yo admiro que siento celos ! El podría conquistar a cualquiera! Es tan dulce y tierno...  
Otra vez los celos ! Aunque no fuese raro que donde fuese la gente amara a Nowaki . Todo lo que este hombre argumenta es cierto .  
-bien! Y cual es el propósito de hablar de el amor!  
-ninguno en específico sólo para fines médicos !  
-que fin?  
-ah Hiroki-chan no sabía que hubieras estudiado psiquiatría como para entender el fin!  
-ash !  
-jajajaja no es cierto sólo bromeaba !  
-el único fin es encontrar , entender el origen del problema y descartar algunas cosas !  
\- mmm! Y que deseas saber?  
-bien comienza por decirme como se conocieron ? Como es que alguien como Hiroki-chan pudo compaginar tan bien con Nowaki?  
-ah? Este ... Bueno ... Aún no se como es que seguimos juntos? La verdad somos completamente diferentes ... Nowaki es tan ... Tan ...  
-tierno ?! Amoroso?! Increíble?!  
\- ah! Bueno si ! Nowaki es simplemente excepcional ! Y yo ...  
Mi cabeza rememoro todo lo que había ocurrido durante este tiempo , desde que le vi por primera vez en aquel parque y todo lo que habíamos pasado durante este tiempo! No sabía ya si Nowaki era diferente a mi o no , sólo sabía que era el y que dimite había sido el ! Éramos tan diferentes si! Pero todo lo que sentía por el ... Era un mundo aparte , era un espacio lleno ! Era desde siempre! Le amaba tanto y aún era tan sentido y penetrante ese sentimiento!  
-Hiroki-chan?  
-ah?  
-bien! Ahora platícame ... Como es que se encontraron?  
Comencé a platicarle sin muchos detalles que nos encontramos en un parque y cosas nada relevantes ! No le dije el por que estaba yo ahí y menos que estaba llorando ! Nada parecía relevante hasta que le relataba que Nowaki decidió instalarse conmigo ! Entonces note que el tomaba algunos apuntes .  
\- que anotas?  
-nada Hiroki-chan ! Continúa por favor!  
\- dime que anotas?  
\- nada ! - dijo sonriendo , que hombre tan raro- continúa Hiroki .  
Le conté de como Nowaki se fue metiendo en mi vida a pasos enormes y que con el tiempo le fui amando tanto ...  
-así que simplemente ...así paso... Supongo .  
-supones? Y que hay del ahora?  
-amh! Bueno ahora?  
-le amas?  
-awww que cosas preguntas? Eso que tiene que ver!  
-mucho-repone serio-mucho!  
-ah?  
-si no le amas dejarle en libertad ! Muchos esperan por el !  
-ah ! Bueno es más complicado que eso..  
-ah Hiroki-chan no es complicado le amas o no?  
Sentí una presión en el abdomen , sabía que era , era un sensación horrible !  
-si! Le amo ! -dije avergonzado de la situación en general-puedo parecer incauto pero si alguien le hiciera algún daño a Nowaki o tratara de llevárselo ... No se que tan mal reaccionaria , pero se que a esa persona le haría sufrir y pagar ! Si el se fuera me dejaría un agujero en el pecho ... Nowaki es todo para mi ! No odia imaginarme la vida sin el !  
-y por que no se lo dices o de lo demuestras Hiroki? A veces se necesita una señal de la persona amada?  
\- por ... Por ... Que tengo miedo ! Es más fácil tratar con extraños ... Me hubiese ido con cualquiera a donde fuese ... Pero Nowaki es ... Es ese tifón ... No puedes engañarlo ... Cuando Nowaki está a mi lado , ya no hay dolor y no necesito más por que estoy completo . Como podría ser honesto cuando le necesito tanto y tengo miedo de que me deje ? Como podría alcanzarle ?  
\- tienes que mostrar este lado tuyo tan patético Kamijou? O estas dispuesto a regresar al edén de la oscuridad?  
Esa horrible voz me hizo des enfocar la vista y tratar de encontrarle .  
\- tu terrible y larga historia me da flojera y tu vida miserable viene de sobra !  
Comienzo a buscarle , se que está aquí y se por quién viene! En un momento veo su silueta recargada en la puerta y su gesto es de enfado !  
\- me extrañaste Kamijou? Yo a ti si! Soy la única persona que te extraña .  
\- hablas de poetas y libros pero tu caso es triste Kamijou ! Eres un ángel sin techó ! Y siempre lo serás !  
-veté! -volteó a ver a el mounstro y luego al jefe de Nowaki que me mira con una expresión de extrañeza .  
-por favor ayúdeme el está ahí! -le digo señalando donde camina el mounstro que tiene mi cara !  
\- eres estúpido o que Kamijou? El no te puede salvar de mi!  
-Hiroki-chan , con quién hablas?  
-no te metas maldito idiota!  
\- joder ! Déjalo, el no tiene nada que ver!  
-lo mato ? Eso quieres Kamijou?  
-Hiroki-chan?  
El no se le acerca para nada, no se cual sea su plan pero me asusta .  
\- Hiroki-chan ? Dónde está esa persona con la que hablas? Quién es ?  
Le señalo de nuevo donde está el mounstro y este me mira con rencor , y comienza a avanzar hacia mi!  
-veté , Aléjate , mira lo que me hiciste?  
\- vengo a completar lo , ahora si vamos a acabar con tu patética y solitaria vida Kamijou !  
Intentó moverme para tratar de huir pero estas maldita correas . La bestia d un salto y se me trepa , su mano aprisiona mi barbilla al punto de que me hiere .  
\- te gusta esto? Dime Kamijou? Te gusta que estén a tu lado por lástima o compromiso? Eh ? Te gusta?  
\- de...jame!  
-Kamijou! -una tercera voz se alza y la bestia y yo le miramos - así que Kamijou?  
Es el jefe de Nowaki , me mira retador y asombrado .  
\- Kamijou!  
El mounstro me mira y luego a el !  
\- que quieres ?- dice con una voz horriblemente gutural.  
El médico se levanta y se acerca a mi cama y el mounstro le sigue con la mirada llena de odio. Estamos los tres tan peligrosamente cerca que me veo aterrado ! Como es que este hombre puede ver a la bestia ? Por que ? No se supone eso no debe pasar ! La bestia ruge.  
\- Kamijou , sólo quiero platicar !- añade el doctor .  
\- para?  
-nada en especial !  
\- nada en especial? Dices nada en especial! Pero mira , le tienes como perro atado!  
\- Hiroki-chan se ha dañado a sí mismo que puedo hacer ?  
\- déjale que se muera!  
\- por ?  
\- por que su vida no vale ! No vale nada ! Es sólo un pedazo de basura !  
\- tu y el son ... Como amigos?  
\- el no tiene amigos !  
\- entonces ?  
\- no te importa!  
\- creo que si me importa Kamijou !  
\- por?  
\- por que ... Bueno dime tu y el que son?  
\- interesante ... Un médico que quiere chantajearme ...  
\- no ! Sólo me pareces ...fascinante !  
\- yo? Fascinante !  
\- entre otras muchas cosas!  
\- otras muchas?  
\- ya veraz!  
\- jajajajajaja ! Bien pues me has convencido ... Yo y el... Somos no sólo uno ... Somos el mismo !  
Entonces comienza a atestarme golpes uno tras otro de manera no sólo rápida sino violenta ! Me sacudo con cada golpe y entran enfermero y enfermeras . Le pasan una inyección a el médico .  
\- lo siento Kamijou pero no puedo permitir que le dañes !  
La bestia sólo sonríe .  
\- no le matare sólo le llevare conmigo !  
\- oh tampoco puedes está reina de bar se queda conmigo !  
Siento el piquete y me retuerzo suficiente es con que tenga encima a la bestia y luego me estén picoteando , enfurezco , cierto Los ojos y grito:  
\- sueltenme ! Baaasta! Baaaaastaa!  
Luego viene esa calma absoluta . Abro lentamente los ojos y la bestia ya no está . Le busco por la habitación y sólo me encuentro con los ojos verdes de ese hombre! Ese doctor ... Me parece que me mira con rabia , su mirada me molesta ; pestañeó un par de veces y el terrible sopor del sueño me inunda , sólo tengo que dejarme llevar , lo último que escucho es ...  
\- descansa Kamijou!  
Cuando despierto , sus manos cálidas se encuentran sujetando mi mano , está dormido en la silla otra vez ! Me mortifica realmente causarle estos desvelos a Nowaki . Siento como el se despierta y me dedica una mirada herida.  
\- Hiro-san ? Como te sientes?  
\- Nowaki ve a casa a dormir !  
\- no puedo ! No lo haré ! Me quedare aquí a cuidarte !  
\- no ! Ve a ... Ve a... - unas lágrimas estúpidas me brotan ! No es posible que me haya vuelto tan sentimental .  
El se trepa a mi cama y me abraza ...  
\- que pasa Hiro-san ?  
Entre sollozos le contesto:  
\- no puedes ser tan idiota , no te desgastes aquí! Estas cansado y yo no puedo ayudarte !  
\- quieres ayudarme ?!  
Afirmo y el me besa la frente mientras dice :  
\- entonces no llores más , eso me parte el corazón ! Mejor dime que me quieres mucho mucho!  
\- Nowaki... No seas tonto! - digo gimoteando aún. El sonríe y me abraza  
\- no te incomoda que duerma contigo aquí ?  
Niego con la cabeza.  
\- me es... Agradable ! Así no tengo frío!  
El sonríe , me abraza y me dice al oído.  
\- si tienes frío , te puedo calentar muy bien.  
Me sonrojo tan rápido .  
\- no seas estúpido ! Que cosas dices !  
El baja su mano hasta mi sexo y comienza a mordisquear mi lóbulo .  
\- deberías aprovechar para dormir Nowaki!  
\- nadie es perfecto Hiro-san ! Y quiero aprovechar que estamos rodeados por la protección de dios para estar juntos !  
El baja hábilmente la manta y si tacto encuentra el objetivo .  
\- la protección de dios ?  
\- Hai! Te amo tanto , y tan profundamente que seré fuerte para ti ... Por qué quiero creer que este amor tiene un significado más allá de todo ... Una razón para vivir!  
\- ah?  
\- no me importa que pase Hiro-san seré todo lo que necesites ! Es mi único propósito ! Es un nuevo comienzo !  
Sus palabras y su dulce tacto hacen quede estremezca mi mundo . Volteó la cara a otra parte y me encuentro con la luz de la luna que viene directo de la pequeña ventana ... Seguro las estrellas son magníficas está noche y brillan con intensidad ... También quiero creer en un nuevo comienzo y seré fuerte y fiel a esto que siento ... Sus manos hábiles me hacen agitarme ... Desearía pedir un deseó a dios ... Déjenme quedarme con el para siempre ...


	26. Cap26 Un año de pensamientos P1

Entonces dice que sensei podría tener una posible dualidad?

\- No estoy segura Tsunari , solo se que hay algo ahí que no encaja ... muchos aspectos aparte del psicológico .

\- No le entiendo superior!

\- Lo que Hiroki ve son alucinaciones claramente ¡Pero dentro de esas mismas se ve el .

Por lo tanto el mimo es su alucinación ¡

\- Además dice usted que el se lo confeso cierto?

\- Hiroki no! La otra parte hablaba por el ... dijo " no solo somos uno , somos el mismo"

\- Entonces?

\- Bien entonces eso solo me deja pensando que por que su alucinación lo odia y lo ama... dijo que lo había extrañado más sin embargo también amenazó con matarlo.

\- Correr tras algo que no se va a matar ?

\- Si! Pero por que?

\- Superior... y si pudiéramos ... si se pudiera hablar con la alucinación de sensei?

\- Explícate Tsunari!

\- Bueno... Supongo que podríamos investigar que es lo que desata esos ataque en sensei y provocarle uno para poder tener un contacto con la alucinación.

\- Tsunari ... eres un genio! Aunque la verdad eso sería bastante arriesgado , primero debemos esperar a que este mejor ¡ no podemos arriesgarlo en ese estado y luego debemos tener en control todo el ambiente ...

\- Me encargare de eso superior!

\- Lo dejo en tus manos Tsunari.

\- Hai! Superior... Usted dijo que había muchos aspectos aparte del psicológico... Que otros aspectos ¿

\- Tsunari ... Como dije eres un genio!

\- No me va a decir verdad?

Siento como si estuviera perdiendo la batalla ¡ Parado a unos pasos de la puerta! Como me puede vencer una puerta? Doy un paso y luego otro , lentamente siento como mis musculos se van tensando ... Pero tengo que salir de aquí ... ir a buscarle ¡ Isaka eres un tonto! Donde te metiste?

Estoy a unos pasos del marco de la puerta y el terror comienza a subir por mi espina ... No puedo darme por vencido , la verdad no es que no lo hubiera hecho ya , pero ... tengo que encontrarle ¡

Fue solo hace unos días que había tirado la toalla , no había intentado de nuevo salir o seguir el tratamiento , no comia bien , no me encontraba arreglado o siquiera me afeitaba , nada me interesaba , estaba dispuesto a perderme en este cuarto de hospital , simplemente me había rendido. Me había conformado con vivir al dia en mi habitación y sin saber del mundo . Hasta su visita, Nowai me había anunciado que la madre de Isaka había venido a verme , le dije que ella era bienvenida ... Mi estado era deplorable , no me enocontraba aseado y además no había tenido ningún progreso , por el contrario era una vergüenza decir que ya me había resignado a quedarme aquí encerrado y que me parecía una poscicion bastante comoda, pero asi era , sabia de buena fuente que la familia de Isaka segui cubriendo todos mis gastos médicos asi que supuse que la madre de Isaka vendría a contarme las tragedias que les hacia pasar este con la bebida y mas cuando no terminamos en buenos términos! Tal vez me seria divertido y doloroso saber de el pero la señora , en principio había sido como una madre para mi y en segundo plano no era propio de un caballero rechazar la visita de semejante dama elegante ¡

Cuando ella entro en mi habitación su semblante era igual o peor que el mio , le salude afablemente y ella me correspondio . }

\- Kaoru-chan como has estado?

\- Bien señora! Y Usted? Como están todos por alla?

\- Oh Kaoru-chan es una tragedia!- dijo y sus ojos revelaron un par de lagrimas que sentí como una señal de autentico peligro.

\- Que ha pasado?

\- Es Isaka ¡! Ha desaparecido ¡! Kaoru-chan necesito que me ayudes a encontrarle , se que debes tener tus problemas aquí , por resolver pero creeme estamos desesperado! De otra manera no te molestaríamos ¡!

\- No es ninguna molestia , le ruego señora mia que me cuente como paso?

Ella me cuenta que después de año nuevo justo cuando Isaka y yo peleamos el comezo abeber mucho lo cual para mi era de esperarse , que había días que no llegaba pero que siempre se presentaba a la oficina , luego de un tiempo dejo de llegar a la mansión y cuando llegaba a la oficina no parecía aseado o que se viera como usalmente se veía , si no llegaba bebido o con una cara de tener una resaca horrorosa , después de unas semanas dejo de ir y nadie supo de el , ella me dijo que habían dado parte a la policía pero que aun no sabia nada de su paradero ... Sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar! Me dolia verla llorar y ,mas por que ella siempre fue una persona buena y atenta conmigo.

\- Perdoname Kaoru-chan se que es tonto acudir a ti y se que no debiera molestarte ... pero estoy desesperada! Cuqlquier contacto que tengas que pudiese saber donde esta ...

\- Señora mia , le aseguro que lo encontrare y lo llevare de regreso a la mansión ¡

\- Kaoru-chan!

\- Usted no se preocupe ... pronto me darán de alta y vera como lo encuentro ¡

\- En serio? Estas mejor?

\- Si!

\- Kaoru-chan ¡! Gracias – dice mientras se lanza a mis brazos , su abrazo es como el de una madre , es calido y delicado . Isaka como te atreves a hacerle esto ... Que demonios estas pensando?

En cuanto ella se retira le llamo a Nowai .

\- Nowaki por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí!

\- Eh?

\- Me irge estar recuperado , necesito salir de aquí!

\- Kaoru-san?

\- Por favor ¡!

\- Hai! Mañana comenzaremos de nuevo ... tengo un plan ¡

\- Cuento contigo!

Al otro dia un rato después del desayuno llega y me inyecta un relajante , me explica que es en una dosis muy baja que de igual manera se sientio bastante tranquilo , repetimos el procedimiento de la ultima vez y bajamos hasta la galera y finalizamos en el patio . El me ayuda a incorporarme de la silla de ruedas y luego la aparta , aun no sabia que me agurdaba ahí , pero el medicamento comenzaba a dispersarse y el miedo en cualquier momento se dispararía , Nowaki saco una pañoleta y se vendo los ojos , acto seguido a mi derecha aparecieron dos hombres enormes y a mi izquierda igual ... Un minuto después escuche que del matorral de atrás salían otros dos y en la puerta principal de la galera se acercaban a un paso lento otro par , el terror comenzo a hacerme su presa y en la puerta de la galera sin moverse pude distinguir a ese hombre alto y de bata impecable . Era el doctor Yashima , el era el jefe de Nowaki y mi medico particular .

-No...Nowaki ... que pasa?

-Kaoru-san – grito el doctor Yashima desde su luegar- Estos caballeros van a intentar golpear a Nowaki , y esto solo tu puedes deterlo ... El nisiquiera intentara defenderse... Esto queda en tu manos!

\- Queee? Acaso están locos? Yo no...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase los dos de la izquierda se fueron directo a mi compañero y le derribaron en un empujon bastante sucio. Nowaki quedo tirado en el piso sin moverse ...me aterrorize , un flash back Isaka tirado en el piso de esa callejuela y esos mocosos abusivos ... El miedo ... el miedo corría a travez de mi , acaso estaban idiotas ambos? Que pretendían? , Sali de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que los de atrás le había alcanzado y le ataban con una soga que comenzaba en su cuello y luego a los brazos y las muñecas.

-Nowaki! Nowaki ¡! Basta! Bastaaaaaa!

Los que se encotraban a mi derecha me atajaron y sin lastimarme me sujeron para que no puedira moverme , pero no era necesario ... estaba paralizado del miedo y con eso bastaba ¡

Vi como uno de los que tenían a Nowaki cerca , le propino un golpe hasta mandarlo de nuevo al suelo!

Algo golpeo en mi nuca como agua fría ¡ era ese recuerdo ... Ese dia ... Moria de miedo ... Temia por mi? No ¡! Me asutaba que le fueran a herir! Esos mal vivientes ... me atacaron suciamente ... Pero no tenia miedo por mi ... Maldición! Como un chorro de agua fría en la nuca me vino un golpe de adrenalina ... No permitiría que me tomaran por sorpresa nuevamente ¡

Tome al que estaba mas cerca de mi por el brazo y en una maniobra de Judo empuje todo su peso hacia adelante par derribarle bruscamente , cuando este estaba en el suelo su compañero me intento atacar pero era muy torpe su ataque , esquive su mano que buscaba aplicarme la misma maniobra y de una patada en la cara le derrumbe . Nadie volveria lastimarme . El recuerdo de sus caras disfrutando molestar a Isaka , saber que podían hacerle daño... Entonces mi miedo se hizo realidad ¡ ellos intentaron atacarnos . No era miedo sobre mi vida lo que he temido todo este tiempo ... es el miedo de perderle ¡! Otros dos se lanzaron contra mi pero al primero con un puñetazo en la cara tuvo suficiente y el segundo lo esquivo con mas astucia pero me agache comosi fuera a dar una patada en sentido giratorio y este al quererla esquivar no conto con que cambiaria de movida y me meti en su barbilla con mi gancho derecho. Fua a dar contra el piso unos metros mas allá!

Los que estaban expectantes en la puerta corrieron a enfrentarme mientras el medico se quedaba expectante a ver que sucedía.

No tenia miedo en esos momentos simplemente les miraba como a los delincuentes eso que había puesto a Isaka en peligro ... Sabia que mis miedos eran en parte irracionales , sabia que debía enfrentar mi corazón a estos , pero sobre todo ahora sabia que había valido la pena descubrir que no era el miedo a verme indefenso o saber que alguien podía herirme , no! Saber que era tan vulnerable como cualquiera y que en cualquier momento podía morir , no eran la verdadera razón de que una simple puerta me matase de miedo ... Si no era el temor a que algo malo le pasara a Isaka ¡ Ahora sabia que lo único que podía detener mi corazón era el y lo mas importante ...

Uno de ellos saco una navaja , ahora lo veía tal cual, era casi la misma escena , pero esta vez era más obejtivo , este iba a propinar un ataque frontal contra mi cuando le lanze mi puño y lo esquivo pero su error fue en la manera de esquivarlo , descuido su movimiento y le atize la muñeca , me gire en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj y le di a su cuerpo el mismo giro pero con una fuerza impesionante , este tal cual un trompo, revoluciono y fue a dar al suelo , tome la navaja y apunte al otro con ella . Este se retiro y me diriji hacia donde estaba Nowaki . Isaka! Ahora lo sabia ... Podia ser un cobarde en todo sentido pero preservar su vida era lo mas importante y estaba dispuesto a recibir otras veinte puñaladas , con tal de que el siguiera vivo! Entonces mis miedos habían valido la pena!

Me fui de frente contra el que se me interpuso y le mande a volar en un tris! Logre llegar a Nowaki y el que le tenia atado se retiro de inmediato . tuve un moento de suficencia y recordé ... ese sentimiento cuando me desplome sobre el pero sabia que había podido protegerle ¡ La adrenalina venia arafagas y sin dejar la guardia abajo liberee a Nowaki de la soga , este se quito la venda y me miro mientras se frotaba las muñecas. Los tipos avanzaron y me puse en guardia de inmediato! Estaba listo para un segundo ataque ¡

\- Heeey ¡ basta! Casi me lo matan ¡- grito el doctor Yashima- creía que se les pasaría la mano ¡

\- Ah? Nowaki ... estas bien?- Le pregunte .

\- Hai ¡ hai! Solo me taraon un poco fuerte las muñecas pero nada serio!

\- Nowaki ¡! – corrió este para unírsenos .

Los hombres intentaron seguirle el paso al doctor pero los mire furico , tenia tanta rabia que sacar que no me hubiese molestado un segundo encuentro!

\- Calam Kaoru-san! – dijo Nowaki colocando su mano sobre mi hombro – son solo actores!

\- Ah? Actores dices?

\- Hai!

\- Noooowaki ... me tenias con el alma en un hilo – dijo el doctor Yashima cuando llego y se restregó en el frente de Nowaki .

\- Superior por favor guarde la compostura ¡

\- Estas bien Nowaki?

\- Si solo creo me ataron un poco fuerte las muñecas ... pero es todo!

Los hombres se juntaron en ungrupo y pidieron permiso para retirarse no sin antes disculparse conmigo por la sorpresa del ataque y con Nowaki por lo de sus muñecas.

Me tire exhausto al suelo aun con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

\- Kaoru-san estas bien?

\- Si! No pasa nada , solo estoy cansado hacia tanto que no tenía tanta actividad física que me encuentro exhausto ... pero me siento increíble! -Respire hondo y el aire entro como cascada am si pulmones , era diferente , mas puro , sabia que no era mas que una aseveración mía pero me sentía demasiado bien! Ellos se tumbaron junto a mi y me parecio que ambos estábamos tan agusto en ese momento , que era cmo si los tres hubiésemos encontrado algún tipo de redención!

\- Awww es cierto ... de vez en cuando es necesaria una buena pelea para calmar el espíritu animal del hombre ¡

\- Superior! Pelear nunca es justificable ¡

\- Nowaki , suenas a un niño miedoso de primaria ¡!

\- Superior!

\- Pues a eso sonaste!

\- Ademas no es como que hubiera usted pelado mucho superior!

\- Nowaki que malo eres conmigo! Yo solo me solidarizaba con Kaoru-san!

\- Jajajajajajajaja – no puedo evitar reirme , parecen dos niños de primaria y me encanta la situación ... Me recuerdan a ... a Isaka y a mi!

\- Kaoru-san?

\- Ah lo siento no quería reirme pero...

\- Esta bien Kaoru- san ¡ es bueno vete reir!

Nos quedamos ahí un rato observando el cielo y miro a Nowaki:

-En verdad no te hicieron daño?

\- No , de hecho fue algo planeado ... Ellos son de un grupo de teatro que tiene una técnica para mostrar peleas muy particular , pareciesen que son reales pero no lo son en si solo es prender a caer y a hacer toda la faramalla .

\- En serio?

-Hai!

\- vaya que mal por que yo les di con todo!

\- en serio?

\- No te preocupes ellos estaba informados – interrumpe el doctor Yashima – además era una terapia de choque se supone debería ser lo mas real posible aunque no estábamos seguros ... Pero Nowaki la solicito!

Le mire a Nowaki con agradecimiento , sabia que era una persona con la que podía contar para que me ayudase a salir pronto de ahí y poder buscar a Isaka! Tenia que encontrarle ... Sabia que podría estar ne peligro y junto con ese pensamiento se me vino todo el blanco al rostro ... Un enfermero estaba cruzando la puerta ¡ De inmediato vino ai el terror recorriendo mi espina tan rápido como un relámpago y tensando mis musculos! Esto era ilógico, Nowaki se dio cuenta y me dijo :

-Respira Kaouru-san , respira ¡

-Inhala y exhala – acompleto el doctor Yashima qye se levanto de inmediato y yo obedeci de inmediato.

-Doctor Yashima le solicitan en el tercer piso!

-ah que lata! Tan bien que la estábamos pasando. Los veré en un rato , dijo esgto al tiempo que seguía al enfermero y alzaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente pude recomponerme y Nowaki me miro con un gesto amigable.

-Kaoru-san que alegría!

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia y solo pude asentir y sonreir.

-Pero sabes que tendras que llegar por tu propio pie hasta tu habitación cierto?

\- Que?

-Hai!Hai!

\- Pero supongo tendras algo de...

-Pastillas o relajantes? No para nada ... Pero se que puedes lograrlo ... Si no supiera que puedes no te dejaría hacerlo!

Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa simplemente encantadra , se me antojaba un hombre con el que podría convivir perfectamente y ahora confiaba plenamente en el , tenia que confiar necesitaba encontrar mi valor que andaba perdido por Tokyo y seguramente embriagándose!

-Lo intentare , hare mi mejor esfuerzo Nowaki , pero tengo que pedirte un favor a cambio!

-Hai! Dime que necesitas?

\- Quiero que me concedas el llamarme por mi nombre de pila ... Llamame Asahina no Kaoru! Dejemonos de las formalidades . Crees que puedas?

\- Pero Kaoru-san!

-Asahina , Asahina!

\- Hai!

\- Nowaki ... Quiero creer que pronto saldré de aquí , amaría que eso sucediese ¡

-no te preocupes Kao...- le miro como recordándole lo que me acaba de conceder- Asahina –san! Podra hacerlo!

-Nowai sin el usted! Tuteame por favor!

-Hai! Bien entonces se que podras , no es solo yo , todos estamos tan convencidos pero lo mas importante es que tu creas con todo tu corazón!

\- Gracias Nowaki , creeré , amare creer! Se que puedo!

Me levante y el a mi lado ...sabia que tendría que llegar hasta mi habitación y que no seria sencillo pero saldría adelante por Isaka ... Te encontrare tonto, y entonces ni tu ni yo tendremos mas miedos absurdos... Por que creeremos en algo! Nosotros.

No hay no un mísero hago de vodka ! Ese miserable me lo escondió! ... O tal vez acabe yo con todo lo que había? Me paro y me soy cuenta de el basurero en el que se ha convertido el lugar. Seguro ese bastardo se fue a trabajar y espera que yo limpie este desastre ! Ni loco en mi casa tenía servidumbre y no pienso limpiar . Busco algo que beber ... A estas alturas lo que sea es bueno ! Botellas vacías nada más que voy tirando al piso sin cuidado , pero nada de alcohol ! Voy al baño y miro mi reflejo en el espejo ... Que asco! El me lo repite cada noche pero siempre me niego a creerle , luego por las mañanas me doy cuenta que es cierto !  
Ese idiota me ha dejado la espalda destrozada a rasguños y los golpes de ayer apenas se están formando en moretones . Ayer en la noche estuvo más violento que otras veces , un buen día juro que le regresaré las golpizas que me ha dado ... No! Sabía que no podría cumplir eso! Simplemente no tengo voluntad ni para salir de aquí. Abro un gabinete y encuentro un poco de ese polvo blanco . Eso es suficiente para mi .  
Lo preparo bien y acto seguido adoro de una fosa , aspiro de otra u repito el procedimiento una vez más !  
No soy afecto a las drogas pero si es lo único que hay supongo está bien . Salgo del baño y me tiro en el sillón , realmente no se ni que día ni hora es dejo de ser relevante después de que ... Ese tonto!  
Siento como comienza a hacerme efecto y mi cerebro se estremece , me elevo y entonces me siento más tranquilo . Yupiiii halle un poco de sake! Nada mejor , me lo empino en tres tragos y todo comienza a correr , con tanta rapidez que pareciese que el tiempo pasa tan rápido como en las películas .  
Sólo alcanzo a escuchar el portazo de la puerta y su voz ... Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que ha oscurecido ...  
\- no has limpiado nada Isaka! Mírate nada más ?  
No puedo articular palabra . Sólo le miro como una macha borrosa.  
\- te has dedicado otra vez a intoxicarte ! Eres un asco! Ven acá .  
Me toma por el brazo y me lleva sobre su espalda , aventando me a la tina . Siento el chorro del agua fría que me toma por sorpresa e intento incorporarme sin resultados . El se desviste y tira si ropa al suelo.  
\- no siquiera te has vestido ! Ya no eres atractivo ! Sólo eres un saco de basura !  
\- tu... Tu... Tan... Tu ... No ro...pa  
\- ni siquiera puedes hablar ! Además te compre ropa el otro día , no erige si ir que no la usas .  
En uno de sus ataques ha si desgarrado la única ropa descentre que tenía ! Ese imbecil la había dejado echa trizas y me presto un pantalón deportivo que me quedaba enorme y una camiseta que de igual manera me nadaba . Unos días antes vino a traerme ropa de mujer , toda clase vestidos ! Medias! Faldas! Qe tío tan enfermo creía que yo usaría algo así !  
\- im...be ... Cil!- le digo mientras comienzo a reír .  
Me suelta una bofetada que me voltea el rostro violentamente .  
\- el único imbécil aquí eres tu ! Abre la boca ! Y si se te ocurre meter los dientes te mato!  
Me toma por los cabellos con rudeza y me lo inserta en la boca .  
Cierro los ojos le detesto tanto ! Pero más de resto a ... Asahina! El me mandó a volar por ese doctor idiota! No valí la pena para el ... Como tuvo el valor para olvidarme ? Tenía que huir de ese dolor ... Pero ... Era imposible !  
Me lo saco de la boca y acto seguido comenzó la faena de golpes.  
\- estúpido ! Casi metes los dientes ! Te dije que no lo hicieras ! Ni para eso sirves ya!  
\- es tu maldita opinión! - le digo con dificultad .  
\- te tirare los dientes !  
Una golpiza digna de su fuerza y luego me arrastra empapado hasta el colchón ,sabía lo que seguía , no le importa ya lastimarme ! Yo no me encuentro excitado , sólo me dejo tomar ! Sin ninguna precaución ni consideración me embiste , en mi mente veo su rostro , le recordaba tan bien! Cada pequeño detalle ... Asahina !  
\- ese maldito nombré otra vez?  
Los golpes me llueven como una oleada y entonces saboreo la sangre que brotaba de mi labio .  
\- te dije que no me gusta hacerte eso pero vas a aprender .  
Sale de mi interior y me gira boca abajo .  
-te daré setenta azotes ! A ver si aprendes .  
Toma su cinturón y siento el primero me arde horrible . Uno tras otro tras otro! Me revuelco del dolor y el me apresa con fuerza y continúa . Luego me avienta de nuevo al colchón , levanta mis piernas y me embiste , está vez me duele más , una bofetada me pone en paz y el mete su dedo en mi boca .  
\- te gustan tus dientes maldito maricon? Responde!  
\- si!  
-responde correctamente !  
\- si ... Me gustan!  
\- bien !  
El sacas ideado de mi boca y me muerde los pezones con una rudeza horrible , pareciera demasiado horroroso pero por una parte me siento bendecido ! Este dolor me saca de la cabeza el dolor de su traición . Asahina ... Al menos aquí tengo que callar tu nombre y todo lo que dejaste grabado en mi , y es por eso que ... Este es un lugar seguro para mi!

Enero .  
Asahina tu me haces sentir tan ... Especial !  
Febrero.  
Sólo quiero verte u ser feliz ... Dejar está confusión para el mundo cínico  
Marzo.  
Descubrí la luz de tu mano !  
Abril  
Tu sabes que no hay nadie más en el mundo con quién quiera estar ! Me haces sentir completo!  
Mayo.  
Si el mundo fuera perfecto ... Sería como que tu fueras la única persona en el!  
Junio.  
Mitad de año :  
Se qe soy una causa perdida .. Pero heme aquí varado en ti!


	27. Cap27 1 mujer interesante y 2 literario

Tomó el picaporte ...lo giro lentamente ... Aún estoy tenso al cien por ciento . Respiro , una vez más ! Escucho el click que se escucha cuando la cerradura cede . Isaka , Isaka, Isaka, ! No puedo seguir ! Dios ! Estoy a una del colapso pero me he ahogado en tus palabras ... Seguro fueron 24 o quizás más horas escribiendo todos esos pensamientos ! Isaka no te dejare ! Se que me estoy lanzando en las cosas que no entiendo y que aún temo pero se que eres un cabeza dura que se ha de estar ahogando en alcohol en algún suburbio de Tokio y que cuando me mires a los ojos sabrás que esto fue sólo un viento temporal .  
La empujo hacia mi y tomó otro respiro . Isaka . Isaka. Isaka!  
Doy un paso hacia atrás y mi valor se ve probado ... La jalo hacia mi ligeramente y despacio, tan despacio que truena y cada uno de los rayos de luz de las lámparas del hospital entran uno a uno a mi habitación .  
Una corriente de aire fresco invade con su perfume de hospital y medicamentos el interior de mi habitación . Mis piernas aún no se destensan y mis manos siguen pegadas al picaporte , pero mi vista comente mola el exterior , ya no siento tanto pánico , sólo un poco de ansiedad . Ahora me parece no peligroso sino desconocido . Isaka Isaka Isaka!Apenas seremos felices si somos encontrados...

-y bien sensei ?  
-y bien que?  
-como se siente estar sin el collarín?  
-me sentiría mejor de poder quitarme también este yeso de alrededor de la cintura !  
\- ah sensei un paso a la vez !  
\- Hiro-san ! No es maravilloso ?  
-tu de que te alegras si no no lo traías puesto tu Nowaki!  
\- me alegro por ti!  
-mmmmh  
\- vamos Hiro-san no seas aguafiestas !  
\- ustedes lo dicen por que no tienen que estar enraizados en una cama 24 por 7 !  
\- awww sensei eso quisiera yo ... Llevo tres días aquí!  
-Hiro-san no sabes lo que dices ! Que más daría yo por estar en la cama contigo 24 por 7 !  
-awww que estupideces dices Nowaki !  
\- no son estupideces !  
-estamos muertos del cansancio -repiten al unísono y una aura de sueño cubre sus cabezas .  
Una voz conocida y detestable se hace presente .  
-Hiroki-chan! Mira nada más! Pero si le quitaron su collar al perrito adorable!  
\- no soy un perro , tampoco adorable y deje de llamarme así que soy su mayor!  
\- sólo escuche blah blah blah! -dice mientras me toma por sorpresa y se acerca excesivamente a mi rostro . Eso me hace enrojecer y miro a Nowaki .  
-Nowaki ! Tiempo de trabajar con tu adorado superior ... Ósea yo!  
Luego este va y se cuelga del cuello de Nowaki mientras me mira con una mirada extraña , es entre coqueta y retadora? O será que ya me estoy volviendo más loco ?  
\- superior no haga esas cosas !  
\- que?  
Me complace ver que Nowaki se zafa de su abrazo con un gesto de enfado y viene hacia mi .  
Beso!  
El me besa tiernamente en los labios ... Me ha dejado pasmado y colorado en todo el rostro .  
-Nowaki! Eres un ... Awwww  
Pero Nowaki ya está esperando a ese exasperante hombre que toma carrera y me sujeta de la barbilla para darme un beso en la mejilla !  
-Aww Hiroki-chan todos podemos jugar ese juego!  
-superior! -grita Nowaki enojado -no tenemos trabajo?  
-Hai! Hai! Por que tu si puedes besar al enanito ese y yo no?-dicen mientras caminan por la puerta de mi habitación  
-por que el enanito ese... Digo Hiro -san es mi...  
-nowaaaaaaki te matare te juro que si ! Y también a tu jefe !  
Su risita burlona me hace recordar que la pelirroja aún está aquí .  
-que es gracioso?  
-nada sensei!  
-vamos dime que es gracioso!  
-ehhh... Nada bueno , me retiro!  
-no te vayas !  
-ah?  
\- sabes quién fue Minamoto no Tōru?  
-Hai! Hai! Era un poeta y político japonés, nieto del Emperador Saga y miembro del clan Saga Genji. Mucho tiempo ostento el título de Kawara no Sadaijin. Se menciona como modelo para el príncipe Hikaru Genji, protagonista de la novela la Historia de Genji.  
\- bien bien me queda claro que sabes! Tienes tiempo?  
\- ah? Claro sensei ! Para sensei siempre hay tiempo !  
\- bien gracias-digo con un poco de molestia interior y vergüenza- supongo has leído la historia de Genji ?  
-Hai!  
-y bien ?  
-ah! Sensei quiere saber mi opinión ?  
-si!  
-sensei!  
-que?!-contesto desesperado  
-lo siento es que ... Es algo sorprendente ! Alguien como sensei que quiera hablar conmigo de literatura !  
\- por ? Tenemos casi el mismo grado académico!  
-ah? - dice ella y recuerdo que Nowaki me pidió ser discreto en cuanto a eso!  
\- A tu eres doctora especialista y yo tengo mi maestría!  
-Hai! Hai!  
\- y bien? O no deseas hablar conmigo?  
\- claro que no sensei ! Para mi es un honor!  
-entonces ?  
-ah bien ... Esto... tarea difícil es leer la novela de Genji ! Incluso para los jaooneses es bastante complicado ...  
Ella comienza a citar las mismas razones que un catedrático podría observar en la lectura . Me sorprende su vocabulario es tan elegante y pronunciado al referirse a la literatura . Es tan basto y bien empleado que uno se sorprendería saber que tiene más frases que sus típicos si sensei o no sensei !  
-Abundante en descripciones, recrea de manera fidelísima la forma de vestir, los muebles y decoraciones de las estancias, las costumbres o las ceremonias y tradiciones cortesanas en un fresco de la sociedad de su tiempo ...  
Sus palabras me son hermosas , la pelirroja se explaya en sus explicaciones detallando e incluso recitando selectos versos de la obra .  
-sensei que exquisita sensibilidad Murasaki Shikibu plasma en esta obra sobre la naturaleza humana. La evolución de el personaje hacia su madurez que lleva con cierta serenidad desde su juventud díscola, su insatisfacción ante una vida reglada desde la corte; el amor, el odio, el desencanto y la sensación de impureza que le suscitan sus aventuras amorosas ; el deseó ferviente de llevar una vida de acuerdo a sus gustos y sentimientos el cual crece conforme madura y su casto empeño en conseguir todos su anhelos aunado a esa nostalgia que deja con el pasar de lo años ... Sensei...  
-vaya ! Si que eres una ferviente lectora !  
Comenzamos a debatir entre los periodos y capítulos de esta y en casi la mayoría de las cosas estamos de acuerdo , incluso ella ha hecho observaciones interesantes que yo había pasado por alto!  
La pelirroja se deja llevar por la conversación hasta que una enfermera entra .  
-doctora Tsunari! El paciente de la doce la necesita !  
\- Hai!  
-sensei regresare pronto !  
\- está bien ... Estaré esperando! -respondo seriamente .  
Ella sale con una cara de alegría como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro ! Y en cuanto no está ,mi cara se torna igual! Esa mujer ... Dios me encanta hablar con ella de literatura ! Entra acto seguido una enfermera que me indica que viene a quitarme la sonda . Me siento mejor en cuanto a no tener esa cosa molestando por ahí abajo . Pero en cuanto veo la sábana protectora me enfurezco de inmediato ! Esa pelirroja me las pagara!  
Cuando Nowaki sube a comer conmigo o más bien a darme de comer por que el caso no come nada me dice :  
-Hiro-san ... Bueno con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado comentarte algo muy importante !  
-que es?  
-ehhh... Bueno este...  
-Nowaki , sólo de una vez!  
-este... Es que bueno es sobre el profesor Miyagi !  
-ah? El profesor... Miyagi?  
-Hai! Hai! Este bueno un día me lo encontré en el supermercado , hace ya bastante y platicamos , y bueno he entablado una amistad con el y bueno... El me quería saber si puede venir a visitarte ?  
-como es que te hiciste amigo del sensei Miyagi!  
-este ... Bueno cuando tu estabas desaparecido ... Te dije que te había buscado por todas partes ...  
\- entonces el sabe de mi estado?  
-Hai! Hiro-san disculpameeee por favor! No he querido contárselo a propósito es sólo que quería agotar cada posibilidad...- le interrumpo.  
\- no es eso Nowaki , es sólo que seguro piensa que soy muy patético!  
-ah no creo eso Hiro-san .  
-bueno y cuando será la próxima vez que le veas ?  
-ah pues... Dentro de uñís diez minutos!  
\- ok dentro de unos diez... Queeeeee? Nowaki le dejaste venir sin consultarme!  
-no Hiro -san no es eso!  
-y entonces ?  
-awww es que el viene aquí también!  
\- que? Miyagi también está loco?  
-ah Hiro -san no es eso... No te puedo decir !  
-por?  
-eso sería violar la confidencialidad de mis pacientes!  
\- mmmmh  
-bien , además el sólo vendrá a ver si , si deseas recibirlo o no!  
\- mmmh  
-no te enojes Hiro-san te lo suplico .  
-está bien ! La verdad es que no es muy agradable que me vean en esta situación pero ya más humillado no puedo estar! Si que más da!  
-por que te sientes humillado Hiro-san? Alguien te ha echo algo malo?  
-pues tomando en cuenta que estoy atado como un perro , traigo está faja de yeso no puedo caminar no puedo comer y estoy usando casi casi un pañal supongo que nada podría empeorar!  
-Hiro-san no queremos que te lastimes más y además la faja de yeso es para que sabes pronto , no puedes caminar por que no sería bueno para tu espalda y un protector es sólo para que no mojes ... La cama!  
\- no es más fácil dejarme ir al baño?  
-no podemos estar todo el tiempo aquí para llevarte !  
-osh! Detesto esto !  
-por favor no te enojes ! Además aquí estoy yo!  
-no me estas sirviendo para mucho Nowaki!  
Le digo molesto y su cara se torna triste , le he herido !  
-Nowaki ... Lo siento ! Sabes que no es cierto ! Soy un tonto!  
\- no! Es cierto Hiro-san , me gustaría poder ayudarte más ... Pero... Es todo lo que puedo hacer ...  
\- Nowaki ... Mírame ! Mírame !  
Sus ojos se resisten pero acaban cediendo y me miran , en verdad le he herido !  
-sabes que eres todo lo que tengo y soy un imbecil al decir esas cosas tan tontas y absurdas , Nowaki que sería de mi sin ti  
-Hiro-san ! - dice y se recarga en mi pecho . Estúpido de mi , se que esta llorando , como pretende ocultarse en mi pecho u creer que no me daré cuenta!  
-Nowaki ! Perdóname ... Por favor !  
Por favor ! No llores ! Soy un tonto !  
-Hiro-san ... Se que es cierto no necesitas pretender ..  
-Nowaki idiota ! No es cierto ... Sabes que te amo más con cada respiro y cuento con que tengamos un nuevo comienzo . Así qe no hagas caso de las estupideces que digo cuando me desespero! Entendiste? -le grito! Y bueno creo que se calma un poco .  
Se yergue y se frota los ojos con su manita.  
\- yo soy un tonto sentimental Hiro-san disculpa , no quería hacer esa escena !  
\- Hey ! Nowaki mírame a los ojos!  
El se sienta amo lado y me mira a los ojos.  
-te amo! Y no quiero que el llanto te devore por mis tonterías , tengo la certeza de que estaremos bien!  
-Hai!  
-ahora quiero ver esa cara de idiota alegre !  
-Hai! -dice y fórmula una sonrisa en su rostro.-pero si deseas le digo a sensei que no puedes recibir visitas.  
-no nada de eso ! Supongo me hará bien platicar con una cara conocida , así sea Miyagi sensei!  
-es una persona muy agradable no crees Hiro-san?  
-uffff no sabes cuanto! -le respondo con sarcasmo pero Nowaki no sabe detectar este.  
-entonces iré por el debe estar afuera esperando !  
-que? Ósea ya?  
\- Hai! Dije diez minutos Hiro-san!  
\- bueno ... Pero que impaciencia ... Ah tratándose de Miyagi sensei seguro es para burlarse o molestar! Nowaki ayúdame a estar presentable ... Vamos apúrate!  
-no! - dice con una mirada escalofriante !  
-que? Nowaki... Pero...  
\- no! He dicho que no! Me niego a que te arregles para otro que no sea yo y menos para sensei! Lo siento !  
-jajajaja Nowaki no seas estúpido ! Jajajajaj ay!- hasta reírme me duele pero es muy gracioso ver a Nowaki con la guardia alta!  
-que te ríes Hiro-san?  
\- deja de actuar como un crió y hazme casi !  
-no actuó como crió !  
-si sí lo haces !  
-bueno si y que ? No dejare qe nadie más te vea tan guapo !  
\- jajajaja seguro ! Me caigo de guapo con esta cosa de yeso y completamente despeinado !  
El se abalanza y me abraza .  
\- eres tan lindo ! Perdóname Hiro-san pero aún siento celos de que alguien mas , sea sensei o Usami-san te vean y te pretendan!  
-que idioteces!  
\- no son idioteces!  
\- tu mismo dijiste que te agradaba Miyagi sensei !  
\- y me agrada pero... Tu eres mío!- y dice esto al tiempo que me besa impetuosamente. Sus labios son abrazadores .  
Intento zafarme de su beso desesperado pero es imposible , no me creo esto! A más de diez años de relación Nowaki aún es celoso de sensei Miyagi y de Akihiko!? Nunca pude haber pedido algo más perfecto!  
-meeh ! No quiero interrumpir pero... Ya me había cansado de esperar !  
De un patadon en la cara mandó a Nowaki al suelo al reconocer la voz chismosa que ya conozco. A lo lejos escucho a Nowaki quejarse .  
-duele ... Duele... Duele...  
\- Kamijou! Bebe ! Te ves estupendo !  
-sensei deje de ponerme sobrenombres tiernos , podría conformarme con un saludo normal! Y que no se metiera sin antes llamar a la maldita puerta!  
\- neeeeh que malo eres Kamijou bebe ! Yo sólo no pensé que se anduvieran de cariñosos por aquí... Aunque pensándolo bien seguro esto pasa todo el tiempo eh?  
-sensei! Veo que sigue tan irritante como siempre !  
\- ah y tu tan irritable como siempre! Mira nada más como dejaste a Nowaki-chan eh?  
Los dos volteamos y vemos que Nowaki está hablando con un perchero y disculpándose .  
\- Nowaki? Estas bien? - le pregunto  
-sus ojos están dando vueltas ! - a completa sensei  
\- Nowaki-san !  
Es la pelirroja y su jefe de Nowaki.  
-pero que paso aquí!- dice el hombre de ojos verdes  
\- nada nada ! Nowaki está algo cansado ! -me apresuro a decir nervioso .  
Ellos miran a sensei y el asiente .  
-Hai! Pobre muchacho!  
Su jefe lo alza en brazos mientras Nowaki sigue balbuceando cosas sin sentido y sale por la puerta , los celos me carcomen un poco pero se que mi patada descomunal es lo que le ha causado esa conmoción . Cuando los veo van de salida .  
\- vamos Nowaki te llevare a descansar un rato!  
-es tocas cosemos el lado derecho , luego el izquierdo , entonces ... Sr árbol lo siento! -dice mi amado de ojos azules ...  
\- espero este bien pero se lo merece.  
\- se que fue usted sensei! -acusa la pelirroja con una mirada picara !  
\- no! No! No! Yo? Como si estoy atado?  
Ella levanta las cobijas y ve mis pies desatados .  
\- mmmmh  
\- no es posible! - dice Miyagi sensei levantándose de su silla.  
\- ah?  
\- tu eres ... La nieta de Tsunari sensei!  
La pelirroja se quiebra y se sonroja !  
\- Miyagi sensei comporte se , ella es una doctora aquí .  
\- Hai ! Hai! Pero Kamijou bebe! No todos los días conoces a la nieta de un escritor tan reconocido! Señorita permítame presentarme ...  
La cara de la pelirroja es de un completo desconcierto y yo interrumpo a sensei .  
\- Tsunari -chan! No se espante este viejo entrometido no es más que un profesor destacado de la universidad M donde yo estaba dando clases ...Yō Miyagi !  
-Yō Miyagi es un placer conocerle señorita Tsunari .  
\- ah ... - la pelirroja aún duda pero de igual manera le da la mano- Tsunari ... Tsunari sakura !  
\- ah es increíble que el destino nos haya juntado!  
\- acabe con eso sensei Miyagi ! El destino no nos juntó usted es un chismoso !- le digo aburrido  
\- como sea ! Que placer ! Sería maravilloso que un día pudiéramos charlar sobre literatura!  
\- ah!  
\- Miyagi sensei deje de hostigar jovencitas ! Eso sólo lo hace ver más rabo verde!  
\- awww Kamijou bebe pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo !  
\- deje de llamarme así !  
\- no!  
\- que si!  
\- awww te ves tan adorable haciendo berrinches!  
\- awwww-estallo pero una risita me deja callado en segundos! Los dos miramos a la pelirroja y ella se sonrojó .  
\- lo siento- se disculpó - es que seguro son muy buenos amigos ! Sólo dos buenos amigos discutirían de esa forma!  
\- ah que tontería es eso! - dije y La miro con aburrimiento .  
-bueno con su permiso me retiro- dice ella cohibida .  
\- no te vayas , tienes tiempo ?  
-ah?  
\- bueno es que el profesor Miyagi aunque no lo parezca es un gran conocedor sobre el trabajo de Matsuo Bashō ...  
\- en serio? - dice ella con los ojos iluminados .  
\- Hai! - responde Miyagi sensei. - seguro sabes algo de ...  
-nacido como Matsuo Kinsaku , Ueno 1644 - Osaka, 28 de noviembre de 1694 fue el poeta más famoso del período Edo de Japón  
fue reconocido por sus trabajos en el Haikai no renga y considerado como uno de los cuatro grandes maestros del haiku ,en conjunto con Yosa Buson, Kobayashi Issa y Masaoka Shiki; cultivó y consolidó el haiku con un estilo sencillo y sin olvidar ese componente espiritual que le valió poesía de renombre ...

Y mientras la pelirroja se aventaba toda una letanía de las maravillas del autor mencionado Miyagi sensei la  
Miraba desconcertado .  
Nos enfrascamos en una discusión acalorada sobre la poesía de Bashō y la de Issa la cual es más de mi agrado . No se como llegamos a adentrárnos tanto en el tema que todo paso a segundo plano , dejamos de saber que nos encontrábamos en un hospital , se antojaba más como un salón de discucion escolar , algo como la oficina donde nos la pasábamos metidos Miyagi sensei y yo . Ya no éramos una doctora un paciente u una visita , no ! Ahora parecíamos tres literatos en una discucion que pintaba de una solemnidad tremenda , no supe que había pasado tanto tiempo hasta que Nowaki llego junto con la cena .  
\- caray! Tsunari-san todo el piso te está buscando ! Andan como locos allá atrás !  
-que?  
La pelirroja ve su reloj y se crispa completamente .  
\- las seis cuarenta? -grito  
Entonces Miyagi sensei sorprendido hizo la misma tonta afirmación !  
\- seis cuarenta diceeees?  
\- a propósito sensei , Shinobu -chan anda furico preguntando por usted!  
\- awwww ese mocoso se va a disgustar mucho ! Ya que !  
\- ah? - yo no entendí nada pero me pareció divertido , todos tenían prisa excepto yo ! Por una vez podía sacarle provecho a mi desgracia .  
\- sensei -dice la pelirroja y hace una reverencia hacia mi -sensei-y luego una hacia Miyagi -me encantó está plática ojalá pudiéramos repetirla en un día en donde el tiempo sea más benévolo !  
\- Hai ! Yo estoy más que dispuesto Tsunari-san ! Me encantaría ! Usted indique el horario y déjelo con Kamijou bebe y yo me encargare de tener disponible esa fecha ! De preferencia si puediese ser por la tarde !  
-Hai! Hai! Lo planeare u le comentaré a sensei , si me disculpan !  
-adelante ! - digo entretenido , jaja esa pelirroja sale corriendo por la puerta y Nowaki me mira como sabiendo que es lo que me divierte tanto.  
\- bien Kamijou bebe tengo que irme , pero vendré otro día y está conversación continuara , me da gustó saber que estas bien y que regresaste a la razón... Más bien con Nowaki ! Deja de causarle penas al corazón de este hombre ! - dice mientras desaparece por la puerta a pasos acelerados .

Al fin solos Nowaki y yo nos quedamos mirando .  
\- Hiro-san ... Que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?  
\- ah ? Nada ! Cosas bien interesantes !  
Nowaki me mira y luego se sonroja .  
-que pasa Nowaki!?  
-eh? Nada ! Nada!  
\- Nowaki - le reclamo mientras el abre las bandejas con cenas .  
\- pues ... Me da envidia Tsunari-san !  
-ah? Envidia?  
\- Hai!  
\- por? Ahora quieres ser pelirrojo?  
Nowaki me mira en un tono de enojo y le digo:  
\- ya pues! A ver por que tienes envidia de la pelirroja?  
\- ella tiene un tema interesante de conversación para Hiro -san ! Sabe un montón de literatura así como sensei Miyagi ! Y yo...  
\- Nowaki! Ven acá ! Acércate !  
El obedece y se acerca .  
-más ... Más...  
Se acerca tanto a mi rostro que le plantó un beso enorme que casi le deja sin aliento y cuando nos separamos le susurró .  
\- que no te has dado cuenta que a mi me gustan los hombres de cabello azul ! O acaso estas ciego aparte de estúpido ?  
Este brillo en sus ojos me fascina ... Es como un fulgor que aparece como el destellos brillo del sol sobre las olas del mar .  
\- Hiro-san ! Yo también te amo!  
Me deja caer todo su peso encima y se restriega contra mi.  
-maldición Nowaki levántate pesas !  
\- no!  
\- que te levantes !  
\- no quiero ! Me quedare en tus brazos por siempre !  
Continuó la faramalla de que se quite aunque en realidad lo que más deseó es que se quede así por siempre !


	28. Cap28 Copos de nieve en primavera P1

Era la primera sesión del club de literatura del hospital psiquiátrico de Tokio , no sabía como habíamos llegado a una idea tan disparatada pero supongo qe como estábamos en un hospital psiquiátrico algo así de loco era normal! Ya nos habíamos reunido sin par de ocasión pero sin mucho tiempo ya qe la primera vez que habíamos hablado , cuando Miyagi sensei y la pelirroja se había conocido , exceso mis el tiempo y ella obtuvo una reprimenda magnífica y sensei caso no vive para contarlo ! Ja! Bien merecido de lo tienen por castrósos!  
De ahí medimos más nuestro tiempo y acordamos reunirnos los martes en la tarde , así ella se daba orilla de acabar sus pendientes y además cambiaba si horario de comida más tarde para pasarlo en el club y Miyagi sensei llegaba más temprano. Todo se daba en mi habitación ! Estaba realmente nervioso , y es que no parecía la gran cosa pero estaba ante dos grandes conocedores de la literatura ! Las actividades del club?  
Leer libros  
Discutir temas de estos  
Discutir sobre posibles teorías de los autores  
Analizar los textos  
Poesía poesía y más poesía  
Y todo lo que tuviera que caber en el amplio universo de la literatura .  
\- sensei ! Buenas tardes ! - dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que cruzaba mi habitación con dos bolsas repletas de libros .  
\- ah? Buenas tardes !  
\- vaya si que había tráfico eh?  
\- no estabas trabajando ?  
\- no ! Hoy es mi día libre sensei !  
\- ah? Oye y no quieres que hagamos esto otro día! Así aprovechas tu día !  
\- no sensei ! Esto me emociona mucho ! Había estado esperando este día! Medirme con los grandes' además no tengo planes y si no estuviera aquí estuviera en lo casa haciendo lo mismo!  
\- en serio? - le pregunto sabiendo que ha la con verdad!  
\- Hai! La literatura en mi vida!  
\- Kamijou bebe ! Ya llegue !  
Esa voz castrosa sabía perfectamente que era de Miyagi sensei .  
\- sensei Miyagi deje de llamarme así !  
\- no! Ah ! Señorita Tsunari -san !  
\- sensei Miyagi ! - dice al tiempo que hace una reverencia de respeto . - permítame decirle que estoy muy emocionada ! Y agradecida por la porta idas de compartir con literatos como ustedes!  
\- neeeeh! Es lo mismo que yo pienso u tu Kamijou bebe!?  
Los veo ... Dos personas que en serio a veces no soporto son la única compañía que me agrada ... De verdad tengo que estar bien loco !

El invierno se supone que debió terminar pero apenas si me entere por unas cuantas ráfagas de calor. Mocoso estúpido !  
Sostengo tu estúpida mano ... No es justo lo que pasa me has visto la cara una vez más ! Tienes que sobrevivir Shinobu! Tienes que sobrevivir para soportar mi venganza y mis reclamos . Nunca te lo perdonare . Como sea no te dejare rendirte me debes tu vida y tu estúpida alma... Qe esperas reacciona !  
Reacciona estúpido!  
Reacciona estúpido  
Reacciona estúpido!  
Reacciona !  
Abril 14 Gorrión  
\- osh viejo ! Quítate !  
\- no quiero ! Estoy muy agusto así !  
\- pero se me va a ir ese gorrión y la luz es perfecta para fotografíarle !  
\- que carajos! Así que andas muy metido en eso de la fotografía ... Ahora que salgas deberías estudiar algo así !  
\- quizás! Ahora quitate!  
\- no! Mejor ven u se un bien niño ...  
\- eh?  
\- vamos Shinobu que le tienes a dieta desde hace días!  
\- a... Dieta?  
Le tomó de la barbilla y le beso mientras bajo mi mano para toquetearle .  
\- ah viejo pervertido! Pues jajahA todo lo quieres en bandeja , si tienes haber sírvete .  
\- esa no es la respuesta que esperaba !  
\- lo siento no ti do exámenes de consciencia .  
Me le trepo encima bruscamente .  
\- bien entonces bien provecho Miyagi!  
Este se resiste un poco y luego suelta esa molesta cámara y me rodea con los brazos ...  
\- osh ... Perdí a mi gorrión así que el restaurante está abierto!  
Le beso alrededor del cuello y bajó hasta su pecho , me encanta , me encantan sus rizados pezones , me encanta todo el .  
\- cuando salgas podremos conseguir muchos y tenerlos de mascotas !  
\- como ? En una jaula?  
\- si y donde más!  
Sigo hasta sus caderas deslizando su pantalón deportivo por debajo de las rodillas y escucho sus gemidos .  
\- que pasa? - le veo con los ojos llorosos  
\- no pudiste decir algo más horrendo Miyagi ? Una jaula ?  
\- y entonces?  
\- las aves deben ser libres , por eso tienen alas ... Para volar .  
\- ah?  
El se voltea de lado y se hace un ovillo en señal de rechazo.  
\- Shinobu? Yo ... No quise...  
\- olvídalo Miyagi sólo estoy triste !  
Le abrazo y acaricio su cabello mientras le escucho llorar ! Que insoportable !

Abril 17 Felicidad  
\- mi... Miyagi! Que hermoso!  
\- vamos mocoso no es para tanto ! No te pongas así !  
Sus lágrimas salen a raudales ... Son sólo tres pichones de gorrión de peluche ! Pero le han quebrado ... Estaba seguro que me los aventaría en la cara y estaba dispuesto a usarlos como burla , pero el efecto ha sido el puesto , se me ha puesto a llorar!  
\- Miyagi ... Te amo tanto !  
\- ah bueno eso ya lo se !  
\- es tanta la felicidad ! No ... No puedo soportarlo!  
\- Shinobu! Que cosas dices?  
Algo en su comentario me alarma pero supongo que ser feliz en sí caso no está mal , y menos lo está llorar de felicidad !  
Le abrazo y se queda dormido es tre mis brazos ... No se sí estoy preocupado o resignado , Shinobu está como en una montaña rusa , unos días abajo y otros arriba . Le han su mentado ligeramente la dosis de antidepresivos y la verdad no miro a nowaki chan muy entusiasta ... Hace un mes me había dicho que todo estaba yendo de maravilla pero ahora ...  
\- Shinobu ... Hay algo qe no encaja sensei , su fragilidad no es común para mostrarse como una persona feliz ! Cualquier cosa lo tira de inmediato a pesar de las apariencias u eso me preocupa ! Le he aún mentado el medicamento pero eso ... Sólo es temporal .  
En las sesiones se porta de maravilla ... Pero fuera de ellas es un jarrón quebrado que al más mínimo toque se revienta .  
O Shinobu enloquece por completo o se cura o nos enloquece a todos !

Abril 21 día negro

7 am  
Aleluya ! Está oferta de trabajo me pinta muy buena corazonada ! Ese mocoso se va poner bravo de la felicidad ... Hasta puede que me levanté la dieta ... Jojojo ... Ya me imagino*** imaginación de  
Miyagi "-Miyagi sensei tómame ! Por favor ! Necesito que estés dentro de mi en cada agujero que tengo ! Miyagi sensei por favor!" Todo esto ocurre con Shinobu enredado en sábanas de satín en una cama de dosel con pétalos de rosas alrededor *** awwwww mendigo mocoso me trae ...  
Acudo a la entrevista para retomar mi puesto en la universidad M , mi ex esposa está conciente de toda la situación y hablo con el rector actual para que me regresaron mi puesto y explico la situación , eso aunado de que ahora es el jefe del la academia de literatura era mi asesor de tesis y maestro , yudo a la situación !  
Llevo mi mejor traje y haré mi mejor esfuerzo ! Verás como lo conseguí tenis Shinobu!

11 am  
Ah supongo nítido podía salir y perfecto , el trabajo es mío , pero tengo que reportar me de inmediato con el jefe de la academia de literatura y este salió a desayunar y a hacer una visita importante ... Supongo no estará mal ir a verle un poco tarde ...  
Me siento a esperar afuera de su oficina y medito ! Se siente bien regresar , aunque sea de medio tiempo ...  
14 pm  
Hace unos momento acaba de llegar el hombre ! Vaya si qe ha cambiado , ya se que Shinobu diría que yo ya estoy suprema mente viejo pero si que pasan los años ! Comenzamos a hablar y nos tomamos un par de tazas de te ! Parece formidable el giro que ha tenido mi vida . Pasar de ser un hombre casado con una vida medianamente normal y en un empleo estable y cómodo. A pasar unos años bastante duros y de nuevo a la calma . Ahora todo estaba mejor , ahora era un divorciado cuarentón casi ya llegando a los cincuenta enamorado de un mocoso de 29 años ! Y para hacerla tantito peor que es depresivo , pero uno no escoge a quién amar y por imposible que parezca así soy más feliz que cuando estaba casado con su hermana ! Suena estúpido lo sé pero no hay nada de racional en el amor y ahora que Shinobu está siendo atendido por profesionales es bueno que podamos recuperar el estatus socioeconómico que teníamos antes ... Las cosas tendrán que caer por su propio peso . Le comento a mi nuevo superior de lagunas cambio en de mi vida pero no todos y entonces el dice una palabra que hace mucho ya no recordaba ...  
\- vaya que bueno que te has quitado de la cabeza la obsesión de tu sensei Miyagi ... Eso sólo te hacia daño...  
Sensei... Años sin pensar en ella ... Supongo que no saque una obsesión de mi cabeza sólo que ... Ahora Shinobu y sus manías terroristas son mi nueva obsesión .

17 hrs  
Dios que tráfico ! Ese mocoso ha de estar furico , será mejor que haga condición de sordo para aguantar todos los insultos y provocaciones que me cargara ! Pero triunfamos Shinobu ! Tengo un empleo bueno eso aunado a que las cosas mejorarán y pronto saldrás de ese hospital ! Lo se ! Tengo ese presentimiento ! Supongo en cuanto pueda comprare un carro así me dejo de andar viajando en transporte colectivo y me evito el tráfico de las salidas mínimo una bicicleta ! Awww pasare a comprar cigarrillos y uno de esos dulces horribles que tanto te gustan !

18 hrs  
-Shinobu -chan ! No estés triste ... Seguro hay tráfico y por eso sensei tarda tanto !  
\- aw Kusama no te preocupes yo de cualquier forma lo esperare ...  
\- Shinobu-chan?  
\- mande...  
\- pasa algo?  
\- no.  
-por favor dime ...  
\- no ... No Kusama !  
\- se que pasa algo ... Te sientes triste aún ?  
-no!  
\- no trates de ocultarlo ...  
-estoy molesto no triste ... Odió la impuntualidad de Miyagi!  
\- ah?  
\- creo es un defecto horrible ...  
\- siempre ha sido así?  
\- casi siempre!  
\- entonces no la odias!  
\- ah?  
\- si sensei siempre ha sido así ... Sólo te molesta pero no la odias ...

-es parte de la escencia de sensei y tu... Lo amas no?  
\- puede ser ...  
\- tranquilo Shinobu - chan ... La tolerancia llega con el tiempo !  
\- no quiero ser tolerante !  
\- eres joven , con los años , entenderás a sensei mejor !  
\- puede ser ...  
\- bueno si me necesitas llámame !

-Kusama?  
\- ah?  
\- eh bueno ... Gracias !  
\- Shinobu-chan !  
\- eh por tu consejo !  
\- Shinobu... Tu...  
\- no pedido por cierto ! Ahora si Miyagi llega dile que como y tomare una siesta que no me moleste !  
\- quieres que coma contigo ?  
\- Kusama !  
\- mande?  
\- eso arruinaría mi digestión !  
-ok , ok ! Estaré cerca por si me necesitas

18:51 hrs  
\- búsquenlo bien ... No debe haber salido del hospital ... Tenemos una emergencia ! Bien en el primer piso ustedes ! Segundo piso ustedes cuatro tercer piso ustedes cinco cuarto piso ustedes tres y bodegas y anexos ustedes !

\- Nowaki ! Que puedo hacer ?  
-sensei ! Busque en los posibles lugares donde cree que haya ido !  
\- si! Yo buscare en jardines y planta baja !  
\- cualquier cosa por favor avísame por radio!  
\- Hai!  
\- Nowaki que paso?  
-superior es Shinobu-chan!  
\- que paso con el muñequito de pastel ?  
\- ha desaparecido !  
-como ?  
\- cuando sensei Miyagi llego ... No estaba en su habitación ... Sólo había esta nota ...  
-mmmh ... Te ayudare a buscar u además notificare a cada jefe de sección que aún no se haya retirado ..  
-gracias superior !  
Una tormenta se desata afuera ... El cielo se viene abajo ... El cielo llora de desconsuelo

19:01 hrs  
Mi Querido Miyagi ... Así comenzó la nota ... Ahora no recuerdo que tantas sandeces escribí , sólo recuerdo que lo que quería era liberarte de todo , de esta carga que se que con tu fortaleza aceptarás ! Sabes? Está vez me propongo no fallar ... Pero ... Aún que se que todos aquí pensaran que esto es tomar la salida fácil ... No lo es por que no me es fácil alejar me de ti ... Miyagi quiero que ti nombre sea la última cosa que piense ... Te prometo que si veo a sensei en dónde quiera que acabe le diré que aún eres mío! Jajajaja y que cuando nos encontremos no habrá lugar para ella jajjaja por que así es nuestro amor ! No hay lugar para nada más ... Por eso lo hago querido Miyagi ... Por que te amo y no es justo que cargues con toda esta tristeza que es sólo mía , y que lamentablemente no puedo remediar de otra forma que no sea esta . Te amo Miyagi ... Te amo... En toda mi vida y en toda la eternidad te amare ...  
Es el destino...

19:12 hrs  
\- shinoooooooobuuuuuuu nooooooo! Que hiciste ?  
Con las manos temblando sostengo su cuerpo que cuelga ... Su rostro se ve amoratado y no tiene consciencia .  
\- auxilio ! Por favor! Ayúdenme !- grito desesperado ...  
Entra Nowaki casi tropezando y de inmediato me ayuda a cortar tajante el nudo alrededor de su garganta .  
Lo depósito en el suelo ... Su color no me gusta .  
-Shinobu! No por favor !  
\- sensei por favor ! Deme permiso!  
Con mucho trabajo me aparto un poco y este toma sus signos vitales .  
\- carajo! -dice comienza a masajear su corazón y a darle respiración de boca a boca ! -Shinobu ! Tu puedes! Un equipo de respiración entra de inmediato y un enfermero me aparta de su lado , lucho pero entre dos más me alejan.  
A lo lejos veo que ya hay más de ocho personas asistiéndole ... Shinobu... Acabas de partir mi corazón!  
En segundos lo suben a una camilla y lo veo pasar de prisa .  
Nowaki se dirige a mi rápidamente ...  
\- sensei aún hay un pulso , es muy bajo ...lo llevarán a urgencias ... Apresurese!  
No pienso en nada sólo obedezco cual robot . Subo a la ambulancia y heme aquí...

Reacciona estúpido!  
Reacciona estúpido  
Reacciona estúpido!  
Llegamos al hospital regional cuarto de Tokio y ellos lo ingresan de inmediato ... En el trayecto su pulso ha caído dos veces ... Y todo lo que he escuchado son pronósticos malos ... Nadie cree que sobreviva ... No se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí colgado . Shinobu ... Te odio tanto como tu a mi , por hacerte eso!  
Ya antes me había sentado en las salas de urgencias para esperarte ... Pero esto... Esto no fue como las veces pasadas , esto iba más que en serio y contra mi ! No te puedes morir maldito terrorista ! No puedes dejarme ! No puedes! No puedes! Te odio !  
La mañana llega ... Mis ojos son un maldito desastre ... Mi cabeza no sabe pensar otra cosa que no te puedes morir o lo mucho que te odio por hacerme esto...  
Un doctor anciano se acerca a mi sin que lo note .  
\- familiar del señor Takatsuki?  
El raspa su garganta un par de veces hasta que reacciono .  
-familiar del señor Takatsuki?  
\- Hai! Hai! Como está Shinobu?  
\- es grave señor ...  
\- Miyagi !  
\- señor Miyagi ... Es grave ... No sabemos si soportara ... Le informo que debido a que intento ahorcarse ... No sabemos cuanto tiempo su cerebro estuvo sin oxígeno ... Su pulso está muy débil , ahora bien las células del cerebro son extremadamente sensibles a la falta de oxígeno. Algunas de estas comienzan a morir después de interrumpirse el suministro de este . Como resultado, la hipoxia cerebral puede causar la muerte o daño cerebral grave de manera rápida , aún no podemos determinar cuanto tiempo estuvo el señor takatsuki así! Y si sobrevive estas 72 hrs sería un milagro ... Además tampoco se sabría que nivel de daño cerebral podría tener .. Esto puede ir desde un coma reversible con un completo retorno a la funcionalidad hasta la muerte cerebral ... En cuyo caso ... No habría mucho que hacer ... Eso si sobrevive ...  
Cada una de sus palabras hacían más y más pedazos mi corazón ... Muerte cerebral? No!  
\- por ahora señor Miyagi está en terapia intensiva con asistencia respiratoria ! Y como bien le dije si pasa las 72 hrs tendremos algo ganado y eso será tiempo .  
\- Hai! Puedo verle ?  
\- ahora no! Si sobrepasa las 72 hrs sería más seguro . De cualquier forma estaré viniendo a informarle .

El hombre se retira . Una nube de pensamientos e ideas caen en mi cabeza .. Todas sus sonrisas su piel nívea, si cuerpo de niño , si gesto enojado... Repollo ... Asqueroso repollo ! Esos ojos grises como los días lluviosos , su sedoso cabello ... Ah ese cabello castaño ... Terrible acento Japonés y perfecto acento inglés ... Mi pequeño ... Mi pequeño terrorista ... Que hiciste ... Me encorvo y recargó los codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza en mis manos... Algo cae al suelo ... Abro los ojos y veo ese pedazo de papel ... Se que es ...  
Mi querido Miyagi:  
Se que ahora en estos momentos me podrías estar odiando o maldiciendo y no es mi intención ni nunca lo fue hacerte pasar dolores inecesarios , es sólo que creo firmemente que es tiempo de que te libere de esta carga tan pesada que son mis sentimientos! Desde un principio te aprisione en mi corazón sin preguntarte , y se volvió tu lugar de residencia pero últimamente lo habías tenido que compartir con esta pena y tristeza que siento . Te amo más que a nada pero no te corresponde cargar con mi tristeza ! Agradezco todo lo que has venido haciendo , pero no puedo perdonarme el verte así de cansado , descuidado y triste ... Me culparía por la eternidad de saber que yo fui el causante de eso . Quiero aclarar aunque se lea trillado que esto no es culpa de nadie ... Más bien es lo mejor para todos ! Miyagi ... No llores ni estés triste más de lo necesario! No eres tan joven así que vive Miyagi ! Vive en paz y cuando estés listo regrésare por ti ! ( que por cierto no en la otra vida te compartiré con sensei)  
Siempre e infinitamente tuyo  
Shinobu!  
Pd. La mejor parte de mi vida fuiste tu y para muestra bastan todas las  
memorias de mi cámara , que ahora te pertenecen ... Puedes hacer lo que desees con ellas ... La mejor parte de ti la llevo conmigo !

Leo su carta una y otra y otra vez ... Shinobu ... Tu carta no me da paz , me da rabia ... Me asfixia ... Me mata ... Me asomo a la ventana de la sala de espera y veo ... Copos de nieve ... No han parado de caer en toda la noche y está madrugada ... Shinobu ... Mi querido Shinobu ... Incluso el cielo de primavera llora por lo que me has echo!


	29. Cap29 Cuando se temine respiraras !

72 hrs pasan terriblemente lento si se lo proponen o terriblemente rápido y ... Estas pasaron excesivamente lento ! No cerré los ojos ni un momento' siempre a la expectativa de que pasara lo peor , de que me dijeran que ese terrorista había cumplido su última misión , pero a veces lo que más castiga al hombre es la incertidumbre ... Parecía que al mocoso todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla , ya que nadie decía nada ... Enfermeras y doctores sólo salían y me miraban con cara de sabe quién era yo pero de no querer mirarme ... No estaba seguro de si mi imagen había redondo la tridimensionalidad y se había vuelto sólo una figura son dimensión ... Supe sobrevivir con sólo una botella de te y nada más .  
-sensei !- escuche su voz tan amable .  
\- Nowaki? Qué ... Que haces aquí?  
\- sensei soy el doctor titula de Shinobu-chan recuerda? Se siente bien?  
\- Hai ! Hai!  
\- había venido estos dos días pero no le había visto ! Sensei?  
Los ojos me ardían ... Mis sentimientos me comenzaron a traicionar ... Lo sabía ! Maldita sea Miyagi se hombre ! Un hombre...un hombre ...  
\- Nowaki ! Por que? Por que lo hizo? - dije con los ojos. Punto de estallar y la barbilla temblando .-no se puede morir ! Si el se muere yo también! Maldito mocoso !  
\- sensei... Cálmese ... Sensei !  
Todo se fue haciendo borroso , la máxima traición de mi cuerpo !  
\- Nowaki ! -me aferre a el y deje que ese sopor me llevara ... Si Shinobu se rendía yo igual , total este juego lo podían jugar dos .  
En la lejanía escuche su dulce voz pero no haría caso .  
\- sensei! Sensei reaccione !

Lástima ! Bastante estúpido que soy... Para cuándo reaccione estaba en una camilla del mismo hospital . Tenía un suero conectado , y Nowaki estaba a mi lado !  
\- bastante estúpido querer dejarse morir en un hospital no?  
\- sensei! Gracias a dios! No vuelva a decir semejante cosa!  
\- Nowaki ... Perdóname !  
Agache la mirada ... No sólo era viejo si no además estúpido ... Ese era yo.  
\- sensei ... Usted no está bien ! Pero si me promete que se cuidará y no pensara más esas cosas de morir y le hechara todas las ganas posibles le diré un pequeño secreto ! -dijo mientras me acercaba un plato de comida y un caso de agua .

Le mire sin ninguna expresión por que Shinobu me las había robado todas. Pero me sentí aún así avergonzado , ahora entendía a Kamijou ! Era normal sentir vergüenza de que un niño como Nowaki fuera más listo y responsable que un viejo como yo .  
-Hai!  
\- entonces sensei para demostrarme que cumplirá su palabra coma todo , se que no está tan bueno , ya que es comida de hospital pero ... Si lo come todo entonces tendremos un trato!  
Obedecí a Nowaki aunque me tarde un montón ... Pero el espero paciente sin decir nada . Cuando termine toda la comida y bebí el agua de fruta que la verdad me supo deliciosa me sentí más avergonzado por mi comportamiento... Que acaso tenía cuatro años como para que me tuvieran que vigilar!  
\- Nowaki ! Perdóname se que es muy molesto tener que lidiar conmigo pero...  
\- sensei no! Este es mi trabajo... Además ... Yo ... Yo entiendo por lo que está pasando ... Si ... Si Hiro-san ... Dios! - sus lágrimas se hicieron presente y supe que Nowaki lo comprendía .  
\- gracias por todo Nowaki te prometo no darme por vencido , luchare hasta mi último aliento!  
El asintió y seco sus ojos con una mano . Era un niño ... Como mi Shinobu .  
\- sensei , Shinobu ... Bueno desde que ingreso aquí he estado monitoreandolo , ya que como dije soy su médico y bueno hace un rato lo estábamos buscando para darle la noticia ... Me miro no sabía si con angustia o pena. Mi mente sólo pudo pensar ... Mocoso estúpido me has dejado !  
\- sensei Shinobu ...ha entrado en estado vegetativo!  
-ah! Que?  
\- Hai!  
\- Nowaki... Eso...  
\- esto quiere decir que paso las 72 hrs y aparentemente no hay peligro ... Pero los graves daños en los hemiferios cerebrales pasaron a un estado de inconsciencia crónico en el cual el cuerpo cíclicamente se despierta y se duerme, pero no hay evidencia metabólica cerebral o de comportamiento que indique una función cognitiva o que es capaz de responder de una manera a eventos o estímulos externos en este estado las funciones autonómicas como la respiración, el ritmo cardiaco o la regulación de la temperatura están conservadas ...  
El seguía explicando mientras mi mente formaba la frase  
\- te gane mocoso !

\- Nowaki ! Luces exhausto !  
\- Hai!  
Dice y se acurruca a mi lado ... Maldito Nowaki es tan lindo! Se ha quedado profundamente dormido y entra su jefe .  
-Hiroki-chaa...  
-shhhh -le interrumpo !  
Este se tapa la boca con ambas manos y dice.  
-perdón no sabía que estaba aquí! Tiene mucho que llego?  
-no ! Acaba de quedarse dormido!  
\- pobre!  
\- que ha pasado?  
\- nada nada!  
\- dime!  
\- es cuestión médica ...  
\- mmmh!  
\- aunque ahora que lo pienso como tu doctor ... No sería tan malo que te comentara !  
\- ah? Que voluble eres!  
\- eso ya lo se!  
El toma asiento a mi lado no sin antes arropar a Nowaki con una manta y con una mirada sospechosa . Si no supiera a que está casado pensaría que está locamente enamorado de Nowaki ... Ya se que es paranoia u que Nowaki diría que estoy loco pero ... Si lo estoy!  
\- uno de sus pacientes se suicidó !  
Esa noticia me deja en shock ! Me tense tanto que sentí como mi espalda me daba un tirón horrible pero no me queje !  
-estas bien!?- repone el hombre de ojos verdes .  
-Hai! Que desgracia ! Pero como...?  
\- intento ahorcarse !  
\- murió?  
\- no ! Desde ayer Nowaki y el personal médico están haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida .  
\- pero... Está aquí?  
\- no! Así como cuando te lastimaste la espalda lo transfirieron al cuarto regional de Tokio .  
\- y Nowaki está yendo ?  
-Hai! El es su médico , tiene que informar de todo y recibir un informe de lo que pasa .  
\- tu nunca fuiste !  
\- nunca me viste Hiroki -chan pero tenía que estar ahí! Con toda la medicación que recibes ... Un poco de anestesia te fulmina !  
Miro a Nowaki que esta rendido a mi lado , pobre Nowaki! El que se esfuerza tanto ... Pero ese hombre me saca de mis pensamientos con una frase tremenda !  
\- por eso debes vivir Hiroki!  
\- ah? Que?  
\- no importa que pase ... No importa cuanto creas que estas sufriendo ... Si te sumes en la oscuridad... Debes tomar en cuenta que Nowaki sufriría más si algo te pasara ! Se que a veces puedes sentir que todos los muros se te cierran y no hay salida ... Pero ese hombre -dice mirando a Nowaki de una forma que no me gusta- el ... Dios! Si tu saltases el te atraparía , sólo le bastaría un momento para estar ahí a tu lado!  
\- hablas como si fuera tan fácil! Cuando tus sueños y esperanzas se han ido y sientes que no puedes enfrentarlos ...  
\- por que siempre ha habido angustia y dolor .. Pero cuando se haya terminado ... Podrás respirar nuevamente ... Volverás a respirar !  
-ah?  
\- ah no lo dije yo! Lo dijo tu novio !  
Nowaki ! Si el se pone así por uno de sus pacientes ... Como habrá sufrido cada momento que me escapaba o que me hería a mi mismo ! Nowaki nunca me rendiré te lo prometo!  
\- bien ! Supongo que no puedo dar consulta así! Te dejare que me lo cuides hoy y vendré al rato por el ! Tiene que regresar al hospital !  
El hombre se fue y no podía evitar querer romperle la cara por decir ese "me lo cuides!" Nowaki era mío!  
Paso casi toda la mañana dormido a mi lado y se le veía tan tranquilo que no pude evitar tocar su mejilla , era tan suave ... Yo nunca antes me había atrevido a comenzar el juego o siquiera a insinuar que lo haría ... Sabía que podía hacerlo... No no podía , no podía si esos ojos azules me miraban y además seguro Nowaki se burlaría de mi. Y eso no iba a pasar pero está era mi oportunidad ... Se que no es correcto despertarle y tampoco tenía las manos muy disponibles pero lentamente me deshice de la sábana que cubre mis piernas y debido a mi ... Por alguna razón ! ... Suertuda estatura baja , sus caderas me quedaban perfectas para tocarlas con los pies ! Giro mi cuerpo lo más que el puedo y que el cinturón de yeso me lo permitió y subo poco a poco mi pie izquierdo a través de sus largas piernas que estan medio cruzadas . Paso por sus muslos y llego hasta su entrepierna ... Quién me hubiera visto pensaría que soy un pervertido calibre monumental pero ... No es momento de pensar en quién me viera ! Siento su sexo ... Caramba Nowaki y su juventud son eternas! Sólo con mi toque parece haber revivido ... Que energía ! Bueno no es que yo de andará de santo ... Digo también estoy más que excitado pero supongo que es el morbo pero ... Llego hasta la pretina de su pantalón y algo me alarma . Le queda enorme ... Nowaki está sumamente delgado ! Si bien había notado que casi no comía , esto es ridículo ! Está cosa le nada ! Bajo lentamente mi pie ahora estoy más preocupado que caliente .  
\- no vas a continuar?- dice su voz con un tono juguetón y me pega un susto tremendo.  
\- Nowaki?! Estabas despierto ? Te desperté?  
-no!  
\- no? Mentiroso?  
\- sólo un poco pero es una buena forma de hacerlo!  
\- duerme de nuevo . Debes descansar !  
\- no quiero! Mejor continúa con lo que hacías !- dice si haber abierto los ojos .  
\- no! Duerme !  
\- ya no podré dormirme Hiro-san , es muy tarde !  
\- pervertido !  
\- no sabía que tenías tanta destreza con los pies ! Seguro eres muy bueno bailando!  
Dijo mientras se reía , me enrojecí por completo y me acomode bien !  
\- no seas malo , Hiro-san complacerme ! - dijo - te lo suplico !  
Regrese a mi postura y subí mi pie hasta donde estaba hace unos momentos .  
\- tu no tienes por que suplicar Nowaki! - dije apenado .  
El sonrió y comencé a tentónear con mis dedos y mi planta .  
El se pegó más a mi mientras arrojaba suspiros suaves , se veía tan feliz ... Ojalá siempre estuviera así de feliz .  
\- Nowaki ...  
\- si?  
\- quiero que te cuides más ! Come donde te de la gana pero come !  
Entonces el abrió los ojos por primera vez .  
\- ah?  
Sus ojeras eran algo espantoso , me sentí culpable de haberle sacado de su confort pero el que se cuidará u decirle que yo lo quería sano era prioridad!  
\- Nowaki ... Estas muy delgado ! A lo mejor no te gusta la comida que aquí sirven , a mi no me gusta pero tu no tienes por que comerla ... No quiero que te enfermes !  
El me miro sororendido y dijo.  
\- Hiro- san si me gusta la comida que sirven aquí !  
\- entonces?  
\- bueno ... Es que a veces no hay tiempo ...  
\- boberías ! Tienes que comer saludable y bien !te prohibo saltarte una comida ! No volveré a comer contigo si lo haces! Me escuchaste?  
-Hai! - dijo sonriendo .  
\- bobo no sonrías te juro que está vez te lo cumpliré y además debes dormir todo lo que puedas . Ve al departamento y ... - entonces el me interrumpió  
\- dormiré con una condición ... De que siempre sea a lado de Hiro-san !  
\- que locuras dices?  
\- ninguna ... Ya te dije que no pedo dormir en el departamento o en algún lugar donde no estés ! Y eso es imperativo!  
\- está bien pero entonces quiero ver que este pantalón no te quede tan grande y que esas ojeras disminuyan entendiste !  
\- Hai !  
\- ah... Y bueno ... Nowaki. ..  
-dime hiro-san !?  
\- siento haberte causado tantas penas ... Creo que jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello y tampoco me había disculpado por ello .  
\- ah? Que sucede? -dice el en un tono de sospecha .  
\- nada no te alarmes... No importa que pase Nowaki ... Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti ! Y quiero que sepas que ... Eres un gran doctor y que puedes contarme lo que sea ! Algunas cosas no las comprenderé pero ten por seguro que estaré para escucharte.  
\- Hiro-san... Ya te contaron?  
Volteo la mirada ... Me había delatado , era un chismoso!  
El tomó mi barbilla y la gira hacia su cara .  
\- perdona-dije arrepentido- no es como que estuviera indagando pero...  
Me para la boca con un beso inquisidor ... Sentía que dejaba de respirar justo cuando el me libera .  
\- Hiro-san no me molesta ! No tengo que disculparte ...  
\- Nowaki ... Anímate ! Todo estará bien lo se! Quizás sólo es intuición pero ... Lo se ... Como esas cosas que no se cuestionan !  
Le digo en un tono enérgico que más parecía un grito que una manera de animar a alguien  
El me sonríe , cierra los ojos y pasa su brazo por mi pecho .  
\- Hiro san! Te amo... Te ame incluso antes de conocerte , así como eres ya te había soñado !

Entonces unos minutos más tarde noto que se ha quedado dormido nuevamente . Me apacigüo a su lado su respiración me brinda paz y entonces le respondo .  
\- Nowaki. Te había estado esperando desde que nací y no hay alabeas que agradezcan todo lo que me has dado ... Sólo puedo decirte que se que contigo estoy completo ... Y en tus ojos veo que estoy en casa ... Estoy completo ahora !  
Me había quedado dormido cuando escuche esa voz... Sabía que ese timbré me causaba pavor!  
\- así qe si queremos hacer sufrir a tu amado Nowaki debemos eliminarye Kamijou?  
\- ah?  
\- matar dos pájaros de un tiro eh? Que listo !  
Me cubro las orejas y comienzo a recitar su nombre  
-Nowaki , Nowaki , Nowaki !  
\- jajahA que estupidez ... Nowaki , Nowaki ayudalo .. Por que pronto desaparecerá ...  
Sus ojos verdes y su voz ...  
" por que siempre ha habido angustia y dolor .. Pero cuando se haya terminado ... Podrás respirar nuevamente ... Volverás a respirar"  
Una y otra vez comienzo a recitar esto .  
\- que yo reías dices !  
-por que siempre ha habido angustia y dolor .. Pero cuando se haya terminado ... Podrás respirar nuevamente ... Volverás a respirar  
\- cállate! - dice u me atesta una bofetada pero continuo .  
\- que te calles ! Esas son tonterías !  
Su irritación se incrementa y comienzo a caer en su oscuridad cuando su voz ... Su voz abre una enorme brecha de luz .  
\- Hiro-san ! Hiro-san !  
\- Nowaki! Comienzo a llamarle en lo que veo qe el demonio con mi rostro se repliega ante la luz .  
\- Hiro... -una  
Luz enorme y abro los ojos ... Nowaki está a mi lado .  
\- Hiro-san estas bien? Quieres que llame al superior ?  
\- no! Estoy bien! Mejor quédate a mi lado !  
Este me abraza y me dice ...  
\- era un ataque de nuevo verdad?  
Sólo puedo asentir , el miedo aún me invade .  
\- Hiro-san cuando te sientas sólo , sientas que no puedes más y te sea difícil encontrar un alivio , cuando la oscuridad este frente a ti y no puedas más ... Llámame te llevare lejos de la noche en la que te encuentres! Cuando te veas atrapado en un callejón sin salida con los mounstros en tu cabeza ... Llámame ... Yo puedo reparar tu corazón roto , tus miedos serán los míos ... Si necesitas estrellarte ... Entonces hazlo en mi y cuando haya terminado ...  
Le interrumpi  
\- podrás respirar nuevamente !  
-Hai! -dice y me besa la frente cálidamente . 


	30. Cap30 Tres osos diferentes!

Me sentía terrible ... No podía siquiera concebir lo que el sensei estaba sufriendo ... No lo imaginaba !  
\- Hiroki?  
\- aw? Akihiko? Qué haces aquí?  
\- pensé en venir a visitarte !  
\- pues toca la maldita puerta!  
\- no quiero!  
-por?  
-por que de todas maneras me vas a recibir !  
-ah si ? Como estas tan seguro?  
\- por que soy yo!  
\- maldito imbécil!  
\- di lo que quieras ... -toma una silla y entonces me avergüenzo del horrible aspecto que creo tener .  
\- luces bien!  
\- no te burles !  
\- no me burlo! Es un cumplido!  
\- entonces no sabes como formular un cumplido!  
\- estas loco , soy muy bueno con las palabras ? Bueno si evidentemente estas loco! Pero...  
\- ah propósito Akihiko ... Que haces tu aquí?  
\- ya te dije que he venido a verte !  
\- en serio ?  
\- mmmh necesito que me ayudes en algo ...  
\- dime ...  
\- bien ... Se trata de mi padre y mi hermano ...

\- Mis hombres han confirmado toda tu información ... Bueno casi toda ... La de Texas Co. Aún no pero es que sabrás que las empresas americanas son difíciles de tratar . Así que al noventa por ciento tienes mi confianza Akihiko.  
-no sabe cuanto la he deseado .  
\- no necesitas ser sarcástico conmigo. Se que te vale poco todo lo que yo piense o haga pero ten por seguro que es por su bien de ustedes.  
-si aja . Pare con esa letanía ... A mi no me va a envolver . Entonces ?  
\- que sabes sobre la terapia hipnótica ...?  
\- es muy segura ... Bueno tomando en cuenta que con eso desenmascara a su hijo .  
\- no entiendo ! Ya fui a gritarle en la cara a Haruhiko que lo se todo y no deja de actuar! Primero se comporto normal ! Como el de antes y cuando comenzamos a discutir y le alze la voz , volvió a ...  
\- a su actuación de niño pequeño?  
\- si!  
\- a mi también quería confundir me pero siempre ha sido bastante estúpido , bueno usted lo formo no podría ser de otra que cuando le pidan más retroceda ! Pero esa es la forma en como Haruhiko manipula la situación , ahora bien que si quiere dejarlo ahí...  
\- Akihiko , conozco bien a Haruhiko y aunque todo ha sido cierto de alguna forma algo me dice que falta una pieza ...  
\- la pieza que falta es mi venganza ! Tengo que montarle a Misaki una guardia gracias a su hijo !  
\- te entiendo pero ...  
\- no me pida comprensión , sabe que lo qe menos deseó es empatizar con ustedes!  
\- entiendo!  
\- bien ! Ahora una última cosa ... Cuando confirme lo de la compañía americana ... Cual será su resolución.  
\- aprobare inmediatamente la terapia que lo haga confesar ! Si Haruhiko ya tenía alguna acción realizada que pudiera dañar a la compañía la vía legal será mi siguiente paso !  
\- entonces ... No cumplirá su trato?  
\- lo haré !  
\- como?  
\- confía en mi!  
\- lo siento pero no puedo !  
\- si quieres podemos firmar un acuerdo legal  
\- si quiero !  
\- bien ! Entonces ven a verme la próxima semana y trae a tu abogado.  
\- así será!  
Me marcho y ahora tengo que ver como saco ese problema con la maldita compañía .  
Primera parada el hospital .  
\- como está?  
\- sigue sin querer comer por cuenta propia señor Usami !  
\- mmmh .Estaré un rato ahí no nos molesten !

Me dirijo a su habitación de lleno . Maldita sea el no es mi hijo ! Si alguna vez hubiera querido tener uno que nunca ha sido el caso no me gustaría que hubiese sido Haruhiko y menos que a esta edad de cuarenta y tantos aún haya que rogarle que coma . Conclusión odio a los niños !  
Entro a su habitación y le miro .. Igual a como lo deje ayer . Que fastidio .  
\- Haruhiko. Levántate !  
No mueve ni un músculo .  
-Haruhiko?  
Me acerco hasta su cama y le miro , simplemente se ve mal . Se encuentra tiritando hasta los dientes , le toco la frente .

\- maldición ! Estas afiebrado ! Acaso estas loco ? Destapa ! Destapa !-le jalo la cobija pero se aferra a ello .  
\- Haruhiko obedece me !  
\- para que!  
\- para que? Para que no se te fría más el cerebro !  
\- para que?  
\- para que no quedes más tarado !  
El me mira con desgano y repone :  
\- para que vivir , si no se es libre !  
\- ah? Vamos no seas dramático!  
\- no lo soy! No siquiera puedo conservar a mis amigos por que mi padre ...  
\- ah propósito del viejo, se de buena fuente que vino a verte !  
\- si ...y?  
\- como que y? Bueno que paso?  
\- nada !  
\- llamare a alguien para que venga a verte. Y de ahí tu y yo platicaremos entendiste ?  
\- tengo alguna otra opción?  
\- entonces quieres que me marche y no regrese?  
\- ah?  
\- si es eso ...- digo y me paro , no aguantare berrinches de nadie que no sea Misaki - me voy !  
El me sujeta por la camisa .  
\- Akihiko ! No ... No te vallas!  
\- entonces comportate !  
Llamo a el personal , no supuse que fuera gran cosa hasta que el termómetro marco 39,5 y entonces supuse que ... Haruhiko era un niño detestable e idiota desde pequeño !  
Le colocaron fomentos y le dieron la medicina adecuada . Que pesadez tener que tratar con mocosos no permitidos por la ley !  
Cuando acabaron ya tenía menos fiebre y pude sentarme a averiguar que había pasado entre ellos !  
\- bien!  
\- bien?  
\- que te dijo el viejo ?  
\- por?  
\- nada más ...  
\- vino a decir pura tontería ... Seguí tu consejo ...  
\- ah? Se explícito !  
\- bien pues llego con la misma actitud ... La verdad es que no quería verle y menos por lo de Nowaki ! En fin ... Ya sabes se sentó como si todo esto le perteneciera y conversamos ...hice dije y actúe como me dijiste ...

\- Haruhiko! Como has estado !  
\- bien!  
\- y que ha pasado?  
\- nada nuevo... En sí ! ... Ehhh! Bueno en realidad si ! Quiero hablar con usted!  
\- sobre ?- tengo miedo ... Siempre le tuve miedo pero... Akihiko dijo que era la única forma de que me liberase de la responsabilidad de ser todo lo que el pretende ... Pero tengo tanto miedo...- Ahhh un segundo necesito ir al baño !  
\- eh?  
Salgo corriendo, me encierro lo más que se puede encerrar uno en una puerta sin llave . Respira , respira , si Akihiko pudo decirle todo eso es su cara en su oficina tu puedes ... Eres mayor ! Valor Haruhiko! Valor! Un escalofrío entra por mi espina y decido lavarme la cara varias veces . Luego salgo con paso decidido .  
El sigue ahí sentado escrutando cada detalle .  
\- que pasa?  
\- nada ! Nada !  
\- entonces... Que me ibas a decir?  
\- ah ! Si eso! Este ...  
Un flash back vino a a mi cabeza ... Era mi padre sentado en su oficina retando me severamente por que me había quedado dormido en la lección de economía . Pero quién se creía que era? Tengo sólo ocho años ! Que jodidos puedo aprender de economía? Cada palabra que decía rompía mi corazón ! Sólo hablaba de mis defectos ... Decía que yo no quería superarme ... Que me bastaba con ser un cualquiera y que el no lo iba a tolerar ... Que era una vergüenza llamarme hijo ... Pero ... Yo no quería ser su hijo ... Si... Si tan sólo eso lo hubiera podido escoger ... Mil veces preferiría ser ...ser alguie más menos un Usami .  
\- no tenía opción ! Yo simplemente no escogí la familia a la cual pertenecer ... Mi madre ... Tampoco la escogí ... No quería ser su hijo y cargar con todo !  
\- que?  
\- lo que digo es que me niego a ser su remplazo , su títere! No quiero la empresa ! No quiero su familia ! Y no... No quiero este apellido ... Que tantas cosas me ha quitado sin antes tenerlas!  
\- Haruhiko que tonterías dices?  
\- no soy tonterías padre! No voy. Sucederle en la empresa ... Simplemente no es de mi interes ...  
Y no voy a ser la cabeza de una familia que ha! Ni siquiera existe ! Todo eso es ridículo! No estamos en el siglo pasado! Quiero mi propia vida u mi propia forma de vivirla y usted no tiene nada que ver con eso!  
\- entonces dime ... Que planeabas hacer con la empresa?  
\- si usted se niega a darme mi libertad ... La llevare a la quiebra si es necesario !  
\- piensas arriesgar tu patrimonio y el de Akihiko por tus necedades ?  
\- necedades? ...- ahora estaba furico - necedades dice? Necedades son querer intervenir en la vida de los demás como si usted fuera su dueño además Akihiko no está interesado ni yo tampoco ! A usted sólo le importa esa maldita empresa , el dinero ! Que si no lo hay? Que?  
\- jajja qe estupidez tu hablando de dinero , nunca te ha faltado ! Todo lo que tienes es mío ... Todo lo que has logrado ! Nunca has hecho nada por ti!  
\- es cierto ... Aún no soy tan mayor ! Pero ... Pero este dinero ! Todo este dinero está maldito! Y sabe por que ? Oor que le ha costado la sangre de su familia? Y la de otros muchos más !  
\- calla Haruhiko!  
\- no! Usted me dejo a mi y a mi madre ... Que ratos pensaba ? Esa era su idea de una familia respetable ? Esa era su idea de una familia feliz? Y tuve que elegir entre lo menos peor ? Si estar con una madre alcohilizada veinticuatro por siete que llevaba amantes a su casa y que me hacían daño o pensar elegir un padre que sólo se elegía a sí mismo y a su maldita empresa ...  
En un movimiento rápido se incorporó y su mano se estrelló sobre mi rostro de ida y vuelta y su marcase quedo grabada en mi mejilla fui a dar contra el puso pero no me dolió .  
\- eso es lo único que sabe ... Sólo sabe dañar ...  
\- cállate Haruhiko !  
\- sólo ... Era un niño ...  
El se quitó los lentes , eso le aterró y comenze a temblar .  
\- cállate ! Por esa razón sigues aquí verdad? Por esa razón sigues actuando?  
\- ah?  
\- quieres hundir a la familia ? Tanto me odias?  
\- o... Odiarlo?  
\- por eso has montado toda está faramalla? Que hay de Texas Co.?  
\- ah?  
No entendía una palabra cuando el me soltó un puñetazo que me mandó de nuevo al suelo.  
\- crees que puedes destruir todo? Crees que acaso yo no he sacrificado cosas importantes?  
Otro golpe , por que estaba tan enojado? Por su maldita empresa? Era tan importante ? Me enoje ... Estaba muy enojado y entonces le devolví el golpe tan fuerte que le mande ahora yo al suelo y salí corriendo !  
\- Nowaki ! Nowaki!  
Empuje a quién se me pusiera enfrente son importar , necesitaba saber que alguien estaba de mi lado cuando le vi saliendo del elevador y me le fui encima !  
\- Nowaki ! Nowaki!  
\- ah?  
Me vio y oense que daría la media vuelta pero en su lugar me recibió en sus brazos . Fuimos a dar al suelo.  
\- haru-chan! Que pasa ?  
\- nada !  
\- quiero te hirió?  
\- ah? - mi labio sangraba y yo sin darme cuenta .  
Apareció el doctor Yashima y personal del hospital .  
\- Kusama apartate tienes prohibido dirijitte al señor Usami !- dijo el doctor de ojos verdes.  
\- superior.  
El aludido abrió los ojos como queriendo decirle algo y entonces su figura apareció atrás del personal .  
\- no quiero a hiruhiko cerca de este hombre ! Encierrenlo!  
-Nowaki! - me aferre más a el - el fue ... El me golpeo !  
El personal se me feo encima y apartaron a Nowaki de mi lado , este intentó tomar mi mano pero el doctor ojos verdes le sujeto , comenze a repartir golpes hasta que una jeringa me mandó con todo y anestesia al piso . Todo se volvió borroso y lo último que vi fue su cara ... Parecía arrepentido pero yo sabía ... Se que no es así!

\- Haruhiko... Lamentó escuchar eso . Pero tienes que comer !  
\- Akihiko! Descuida ! Al fin y al cabo nunca saldré de aquí! Nunca ...  
\- no seas caprichoso ... Yo estoy pensando algo más !  
\- ah?  
\- pero si no confías en mi ya no tiene caso que venga...  
\- no! Si confió ... Es sólo que...  
\- ah?  
\- supongo que si tengo tanta fe en ti es que estoy muy loco .  
\- que quisiste decir con eso ? Grrr..  
\- ajajaj nada nada ... Que bien se ve está comida !  
\- Haruhiko... Explicate...ggggrrrr

Akihiko eres aún un niño pequeño que no puede leer entre líneas ... Quise decir que tengo de en ti ... Sólo eso y por alguna razón se me hace tan hermosa y preciada esa fe ... 


	31. Cap31 Sesiones extraordinarias!

\- te he mandado llamar por que ya tengo una resolución !  
\- ah?  
\- mañana firmare la orden para el tratamiento de Haruhiko ! Y en quince días lo comenzarán !  
\- y bien?  
\- tenía un pre acuerdo con esa compañía pero nada aún firmado. Entonces Haruhiko después de eso será todo tuyo !  
\- bien ! Mandare a mi abogado la próxima semana para concluir !  
\- Akihiko?  
\- por que lo haces ?  
\- ah? Que cosa?  
\- nada !  
\- con su permiso ...  
Salgo de prisa ... Por un segundo me pareció demasiado sospechoso ese hombre . Bien ahora que todo salga lo mejor posible !

Le asegure con cuidado las correas ... No quería que nada malo sucediese pero estaba mentalizado a que pasarían cosas malas . Era el día libre de Nowaki el cual estaba rendido por los suelos y me había decidido a desenmascarar el misterio .  
\- Hiroki-chan!  
\- deja de llamarme así ! Nadie me llama por mi nombre !  
\- ah Hiroki-chan esas son meras formalidades ya estamos en lleno siglo veintiuno !  
\- si pero esas son costumbres occidentales y aquí sigue siendo Japón !  
\- Japón , argentina ! Es lo mismo !  
\- eres detestable!  
Me siento a su lado en la cama y este me mira con desconfianza.  
\- Hiroki -chan pero vamos a retomar la sesión de la vez pasada!  
\- ah?  
\- quiero saber más de ti y Nowaki ! Se ven muy enamorados eh? Como si fuera primer amor?  
\- awww que idioteces dices !  
\- ninguna idiotez dime ... Nowaki fue tu primer amor?  
\- ah? No tengo por que contestarte esa pregunta!  
\- aw entonces no lo fue eh? Pobre Nowaki !  
\- ah no saques conjeturas de cosas que no sabes !  
\- jajajaj claro que si lo se !  
\- ah?  
\- soy psiquiatra mi trabajo es conocer la mente de las personas y también su comportamiento ! Eres demasiado directo como para negarlo si así fuese pero Nowaki no es tu primer amor Hiroki!  
El agacha la mirada.  
\- no! No lo es!  
\- ah que triste para Nowaki no crees?  
\- ah? Por?  
\- por que eso quiere decir que alguien ya había dañado tu corazón y Nowaki recibió las piezas . Aunque es hermoso restaurar algo , su fragilidad hace que no quede como antes ! No crees?  
Lo mire de reojo y vi que le había dado en un punto realmente importante .  
\- ahora bien que si algún día terminan tu ya habrás dejado su corazón molido eh? Difícil tres me será reparar algo de lo que quede ... Aunque ya me conozco bien las piezas !  
\- que dices?  
\- nada ! Nada ! Sólo son desvaríos!  
\- no! No es cierto!  
\- ah no?  
\- no! Dime algo ... Tu... Tu ... - dijo con voz firme y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- te gusta Nowaki ?  
\- ajajaja que cosas dices Hiroki-chan! Por supuesto que no ! Yo estoy enamorado de alguien más !  
\- ah si!? De quién?  
\- jajja pues mira eso es secreto pero si tu me dices que sientes por Nowaki en realidad yo te digo mi secreto!  
\- no me interesa !  
\- ah yo creo que sí y mucho ! Que hay si yo te dijera que le conozco todo a esa persona que me interesa , que una buena noche casi fue mía !  
\- no te referirás a ...  
\- contéstame y sabrás quién me interesa! - dije acercándome a su rostro enrojecido  
\- yo... Yo ...  
Pude ver lo que buscaba , fue un momento tan fugaz en sus ojos , un leve destello sabía que hiba ir bien camino.  
\- contesta Kamijou!  
Su voz había cambiado de tono era más gruesa . Lo había logrado !  
\- yo... Contesta maldito cobarde !  
\- yo amo a Nowaki ! - dijo en una voz queda y su contrapartes no deseada comenzó a reír estrepitosamente .  
\- así que has venido Kamijou-le dije  
\- así que tu has querido que viniese! Me has invitado a tu fiesta con este cobarde!  
\- efectivamente ! Eres bastante inteligente sabes?  
\- que quieres ?  
\- yo se que quieres tu !  
\- ah? Y que quiero ?  
\- quieres llevarte a Hiroki contigo aunque sería interesante saber por que ?  
El cuero que sostenía más personalidades comenzó a llorar y a castañear los dientes .  
\- el me pertenece ? - dijo seriamente - ah? Y por que?  
\- por que habría de decirte ?  
\- por que yo tengo algo que podría decirte conforme a eso !  
\- algo? Otra vez intentas negociar conmigo ?  
\- Hai!  
Trataba de notar todos los puntos , ese temblor en Hiroki , en sus párpados en sus labios , sus ojos que no encajaban con la seguridad de sus palabras !  
\- entonces Kamijou?  
\- debes estar muy desesperado !  
\- más o menos jajajja no fui tan excelente en la universidad sabes?  
\- nosotros fuimos los mejores !  
\- Aww lo se ! Lo se !  
\- Yashima por favor no dejes que me lleve!  
Su cuerpo se forcejeó como intentando golpearse pero estaba bien sujeto .  
\- cállate Kamijou !  
\- no me iré ! Yashima -san  
\- aw Hiroki deberías dejarme hablar con Kamijou!  
Este sonrió y sus ojos mostraron preocupación su rostro era un alma que de emociones que no se conjuntaban .  
\- exacto Kamijou cállate!  
\- entonces ?  
\- que quieres saber?  
\- por que quieres llevarte a Hiroki contigo ?  
\- por que el es yo !  
-y? A lenguas se nota que no le aportas , como muchos ! - mi bendita boca haría un trabajo maravilloso!  
\- por eso ! Por que yo soy ... El único que le ama !  
\- ah?  
Su voz se tornó sería y enojada  
\- nadie más nos ama .. Sólo yo amo a Hiroki ! Nadie nunca nos ha amado ni siquiera nos toleran ! Las personas se alejan y luego regresan pero Hiroki ... El me tiene a mi y eso es constante , si estupidez es mantenerse aferrado a alguien como Nowaki que no lo ama tanto como yo !  
\- por que se alejan las personas ?  
\- por que es débil ! Siempre ha necesitado de que alguien le acompañe ! No lo ves aquí postrado dando lastimas eso le encanta ! Hasta dormía apostar que le excita , quiso darle lástima a akihiko y trato de ganar , que obtuvo? Un rechazo luego Nowaki , siempre dándole lástima y este se queda con el siempre por lástima ! Desde que era chico , lloraba sólo cual nena , se aburria sólo , jugaba sólo siempre siempre sólo verdad Kamijou?  
Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas .  
\- verás siempre ha setido esa pena más que nadie y se siente miserable y le encanta regodear se en ello ... Se enamoró el muy estúpido ! Tu hace rato querías saber bien te lo diré todo !  
\- no por favor !  
\- cállate Kamijou sólo sabes llorar !  
\- no!  
Yo repuse muy confiado !  
\- si Hiroki cállate !  
Entonces vi como se mordía la lengua y luego lanzo un alarido , no podía para en ese momento , era perder todo lo hasta ahora logrado !  
\- bien a ver si así se calla un rato !  
Le mire sus ojos pasaron de estar atemorizados a seguros y note que se había sangrado la lengua . Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado ! Casi serían las cinco de la tarde .  
\- su pero defecto es que detesta su compañía y por lo tanto siempre está sólo , entonces teme demasiado a la soledad y al mismo tiempo a arriesgarse pero Kamijou siempre ha sido orgulloso sabes? No fue hasta esa primer experiencia donde arriesgó su corazón , literalmente se usó en bandeja de plata con una manzana en la boca y le rechazaron ? Fue peor ... Sólo fue un sustituto el mismo llego a tal extremo de humillarse ! Alguien que no se quiere ni tantito empatía lo que el y aún así lo rechazaron , rechazado de las peores maneras eso sin contar con la tremenda amabilidad que lo trataron ! La amabilidad que mata! Una de esas que te dice que no siquiera eres digno de recordad ! Akihiko ! Monumentalmente le hizo pedazos irreconocibles el corazón y Nowaki ! Vino a convertirse en el sustituto de Akihiko!  
\- no es cierto ! Calla !- bramo la voz normal de Hiroki !  
\- es cierto eso?  
\- si lo es ! Kamijou deja de aparentar!  
\- no! No niego que Nowaki no era ni parecido a Akihiko pero el se hizo de su lugar !  
Me sentí furico y con ganas de golpearle , quién se creía para tratar a mi Nowaki como un sustituto?  
\- y bien ojiverde ... Que tenías que decirme , lo siento pero tengo prisa y necesito a Kamijou!  
\- bien ... - sonreí , no tenía nada más que decirle más bien quería desbocar mi irá u mi frustración sobre ese imbécil ir trataba al oro como chapa así que me acerque a el y lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar sus mejillas y... Le plante un beso descomunal e iracundo!  
Cuando le solté el susurro por lo bajó :  
\- tómame!  
Le atrape de nuevo con mis labios , comenzé a despojar le de la cobija y subirle la ligera bata . Manosee sus muslos y luego su sexo .  
\- Kamijou! - le dije .  
\- amame! - respondió mientras abrió las piernas .  
Metí mi mano por debajo de sus nalgas y comenze a buscar su entrada .  
Su pequeño cuerpo era delicioso pero ... No era mi niño de ojos azules pensé mientras me abría paso dentro de el y este lubricaba como loco  
Le bese el cuello y arranque con los dientes el pedazo de bata que le cubría el pecho , pezones rosas eran poco usuales en un hombre pero Kamijou no era un hombre , era un niño .  
Jadeaba de placer y entonces le metí el segundo dedo con ferocidad ! Se revolvió un poco en su lugar y luego su boca clamo por la mía .  
\- mételo dentro ! - ordenó su voz maliciosamente - mételo y saca el recuerdo de Nowaki !  
Nowaki! ... Yo ... Yo lo amo a el y no a Kamijou !  
\- metemelo y entonces seré para ti nada más !  
\- me lo juras ? - le pregunte enojado mientras mis dedos le hacían cosquillas abajo y el movía las piernas .  
\- te lo juro - dijo con una sonrisa de placer y que infundía que su mente era toda ahora su alter ego!  
\- bésame ! - le dije  
El obedeció su lengua estaba fuera de sus cabales ! Se movía intrépidamente y entonces vi en sus ojos un movimiento inusual , sabía que tras esas ventanas avellanadas estaba el verdadero Hiroki mirando , entonces aseste de un sólo golpe la inyección ! El me mordió el labio pero no paro de besarme ... Luego sentí como su lengua se volvió pesada , para finalmente derrumbarse entre un mar de baba que escurría por su comisura y bajaba hasta su barbilla . Sólo sonrió estúpidamente y rió con dificultad.  
\- bastardo inteligente !  
Luego sus ojos se fueron cerrando u su cuerpo se relajó de tal manera que pude sacar mis dedos de su entrada con facilidad .Me lave las manos y tome una toallitahúmeda para limpiarle el culo que lo tenía lubricado en exceso y no dejar yo ningún rastro ! Le arrope de nuevo y entonces una visión me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad era muy bien parecido pero no era para Nowaki ! Yo quería a Nowaki ! Y que había de malo en querer a alguien así !? Yo siempre había andado con mujeres , inclusive tenía esposa , pero Nowaki era mi primer amor y estaba dispuesto a dejar a mi esposa si Nowaki me aceptaba ! Que jodidos le ofrecía Kamijou a Nowaki? Un corazón roto ? Una herida permanente ? Si así era lo mío sonaba muchísimo más atractivo , además yo no era tan grande como Kamijou de edad y estaba más sano mentalmente ! Bueno al menos no estaba atado a una cama aún! Sentí coraje al verle ahí! Tenerle atado a un hombre como Hiroki cuando podía ser feliz con alguien más! Como yo! Y que si nunca se curaba... Ah? Si... Hiroki... Nunca se curaba... Nowaki sería mío! Mío? Mío!  
Me acerque a sus labios y justo cuando estaba a punto de devolverle la mordida una voz me tomó por sorpresa!  
\- superior! Que hace?  
Sus ojos azules me miraban desconcertados y enojados !  
\- le iba a besar Nowaki para poder saborear tu labios ya que tu no me dejas ... Hiroki-chan tendrá un poco de tu sabor !  
El abrió los ojos de una manera descomunal y entonces...  
\- Ajajajjaja te lo creíste ! Es broma es broma ! Nowaki Jajajajaja si pudieras verte la cara!  
\- superior ! Deje de bromear con eso !  
\- jajaj que malvado eres Nowaki! Tranquilízate , tu novio estaba en una sesión conmigo y le dio uno de sus ataque y mira la lengua toda sangrada . Quería revisarlo pero has llegado así que hazlo !  
Entre los dos lo revisamos y le hicimos la curación pertinente ... Después me retire no sin antes quedarme en silencio durante unos minutos afuera de la puerta .  
Nowaki hablaba cariñosamente con Hiroki .  
\- bien Hiro-san vamos a cambiarte y ponerte guapo para cuando despiertes!  
La envidia me mataba , quería estar en esa cama y que Nowaki me amara a mi , que me tocara a mi y que todo su amor, fe y sus palabras fueran para mi y no para ese... Pero si Kamijou tenía razón y todos acababan cansándose de el ! También Nowaki ! Y si Kamijou no se curaba nunca...? Nowaki sería...


	32. Cap 32 Un año de pensamientos P2

\- Hiroki-chan ! Buenos días ! Vaya si dormiste como un bebe ayer eh?  
\- dormí? Me drogaste !  
\- jajajaja venía a ver como estabas? Que recuerdas?  
-ah? Superior buenos días !  
\- mi Nowaki!  
\- superior que le ocurre ? Podría dejar de restregarseme ?  
\- ah? Por?  
\- por que Hiro -san está a punto de matarlo con la mirada y a mi no me gusta que el piense cosas erróneas !  
\- tranquilo Hiroki-chan ... Sabes que es broma no?  
-no!  
-ah? Jajajaj relajate Hiroki-chan!  
\- mmmmmh  
\- Hiro-san ! Tranquilo ...necesitas un abrazo?  
-necesito un revólver no un abrazo!  
\- bien basta de charla ! Entonces Hiroki-chan recuerdas algo de la sesión de ayer?  
\- no!  
\- no?  
-no!  
-mientes!  
-que?  
-nada ! Jajaja que tendremos otra sesión la siguiente semana por ahora estamos ya organizado lo de tu traslado ...  
-traslado? Nowaki a donde?  
\- tranquilo Hiro-san ! Es al segundo piso , con la custodia tuya ya puedo moverte de este cuarto !  
\- Nowaki dime la verdad .  
Nowaki se acerca a Hiroki lo abraza y le cubre de besos mientras lo tranquiliza ! Maldito imbécil ! Que coraje ! Yo quiero esos besos !

\- estas listo ?  
\- claro que si Nowaki!  
\- bien ! Bien !  
\- creo tu estas más nervioso que yo !

Le digo esto sonriendo pero se que no es verdad ! Aún las puertas me causan una ansiedad grande pero con respiración y recordar los consejos de Nowaki se que estaré bien .  
\- bien pues supongo que es tu gran momento Asahina! Ve a buscarle y se feliz!  
Me le quedo mirando y Nowaki sin anticipó me abraza !  
\- que estas esperando?  
Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y...

3 semanas antes  
Asahina  
Me dedicaba a retar cada yerta que se me pusiera enfrente ... A veces salía con poca medicación pero salía y mi meta era convivir con desconocidos , días en que lo hacía bien y días en los que regresaba al cuarto medicado de más! Pero al otro día me recuperaba a intentarlo no podía dejar que el se escondiera , acurrucaba más cobarde que yo y eso no se lo hiba a permitir , uno de esos días donde estaba de terapia con Nowaki me pregunto que había sido el regalo de Navidad ! Cierto el famosos regalo lo había olvidado ! Le confesé la verdad y el se sorprendió y se rió bastante ! Esa misma noche aunque con miedo al remordimiento lo abrí.  
Una... Agenda? Bueno no sabía que necesitaba una ... La use de lado y también había una pluma fuente con mi nombre completo grabado  
Confieso que la pluma se me hizo hermosa y de bien gustó pero la agenda sinceramente no la entendí para nada ! Nunca se me había ido un dato pero ayude que Isaka pensaba que mi cerebro estaba frito y no podía recordar nada así que la puse sobre el buro bien acomodada pero nisiquiera se me ocurrió abrirla o probar la bellísima pluma ! Esa semana trabaje más que nunca y además Nowaki me consiguió un maestro de meditación para mejorar mi concentración y el estar relajado !

Isaka

Me fastidia que sea de día ! Hace calor! No tengo nada más de beber que está bebida corriente de sake y no puedo buscar nada ni hacer un ruido por que si se despierta me mata ! Hace tres días casi me rompe la mano , no puedo ir al hospital por que sarcásticamente no tengo ni un yen en la bolsa y no puedo usar mis tejeras por que se darían cuenta de mi ubicación y en segunda no se mi donde las deje y tampoco puedo ir por que no tengo con que identificarme ! Que dormía decir de cualquier manera ? Que soy un jodido homo que le gusta que le peguen para mitigar otros dolores?  
La mano me molesta mucho ! Tratare de buscar un poco de medicinas para que me relaje . Me muevo con cautela y encuentro unas pastillas blancas parecen viejas pero supongo que servirán bien , caray ni siquiera se alcanza a ver el nombre ! Qe importa!  
Al demonio ... Va por ti mi amor!

2 semanas antes  
Isaka

Me ha dejado tirado en la cama , lo veo como se pasea para vestirse y largarse a trabajar ...  
\- vendrás temprano?  
\- no es de tu incumbencia !  
\- dime !  
\- te veré al rato!  
\- crees que me dan ganas de regresar a esta pocilga contigo ? Te has visto en un espejo ? Lo único bonito que te queda últimamente son esos ojos !  
\- te la pasas golpeando me !  
\- ah mi culpa no es ! Te la pasas drogandote y haciendo tonterías ! Te has vuelto un asco de persona !  
Frunzo el ceño ... Se que es verdad !  
\- entonces? Vendrás temprano para el siguiente round?  
\- báñate Isaka ... Y si no hay una mejor opción te veré al rato !  
\- oye ... Puedes traerme algo de comer y un poco de vodka ?  
\- no ... Tengo una una comida al rato lo que sobré será para ti y veré que encuentro barato aunque deberías tomar agua del grifo si no te gusta lo que te compro.  
Me ha dejado tirado en la cama ... Molido a golpes , mi mano un no sana ... La puerta se cierra y cierro los ojos mientras me hago un ovillo .  
\- Asahina? Serás feliz con el doctorcillo ese ?

Asahina  
Estoy exhausto , hoy no me fue tan bien , y casi pierdo la esperanza pero es como si algo me llamara a continuar , no niego que hay días y especialmente hoy tengo ganas de darme por vencido pero siempre hay algo que interviene , hoy vino la madre de Isaka a verme y se veía aún peor , aún no se sabe nada de el , me dolió verla así , entonces volví a intentar y volví a fallar pero Nowaki me alentó siempre ... Le conté que El famoso regalo era una agenda y se sorprendió muchísimo "365 días para pensar en ello " dijo u sugirió que la use para anotar cosas importantes sobre lo que hago ! Me pareció una sugerencia magnífica ... Isaka , Isaka ! Donde andarás torpe ... Gastando te todo lo ahorrado en licor y hoteles finos? Seguro tratando de vengar tu corazón despechado ! Despilfarrando todo. ...  
Se ha hecho de noche y decido salir a dar un paseo me tranquilizo más cuando es de noche ya que no hay tanto personal deambulando por el hospital y además Nowaki ha accedido a que yo pudiese salir de mi habitación siempre que quiera y a la hora que le plazca ! Un paseo no me vendría nada mal , nada mal!

1 semana antes  
Asahina  
Isaka... Dios!  
Está semana había logrado tantos avances que Nowaki me dijo que cuando estuviera listo el mismo firmaría el alta , los relajantes ya casi no eran necesarios teníamos buenas sesiones de terapia y además mis miedos se iban disipando uno a uno la exposición progresiva, hizo que progresivamente me enfrentara a mi monstruo, dándome cuenta que no es un monstruo peligroso, es tan sólo una idea en mi cabeza , eso y las sesiones de terapia han sido un completo éxito , que idiota fui tan sólo tenía que dejarme guiar por mías médicos ! Ya casi ocho meses desde que me había ingresado y apenas había visto buenos resultados en unos meses ! Tanta perdida de tiempo había sido mi culpa y lo de Isaka también ... Me había decidido a buscarle por cielo mar y tierra y ya estaba listo para salir , me senté a descansar en el patio y a escribir la primera cosa importante en la agenda que me había dado Isaka ! La abrí y el olor que despedidos era simplemente delicioso , sin duda este año si se había esforzado y no tenía comparación con la figurilla de un langostino bailando que me dio el año pasado ! Cuando la abrí supe que me había emocionado muy tempranamente , estaba usada , el ya había escrito en toda la ... Que ?

Querido Kaoru Asahina :  
Está agenda no te servirá para anotar muchas cosas o pendientes de trabajo en si por que no necesitas una siempre has sido muy eficiente aunque a veces eres un cabeza dura ... Es un recordatorio de que cada día te amo más y más ! No sabía bien que podía darte y mi corazón ya es tuyo así que ... Te regalo 365 días de pensar en ti ! Feliz Navidad!  
Nota : en los espacios que sobran escribe lo que quieras ajajaja !  
Con amor ... (Por que estaba tachado esa frase? )  
Isaka ! Tu adorado dueño!

No pude reprimir unas lágrimas ... La agenda estaba llena de pensamientos hacia mi ... Algunas frases de canciones de amor ... Citas de autores famosos y demás . No había un día que hubiera pasado por alto ! Isaka ...Seguro fueron 24 o quizás más horas escribiendo todos esos pensamientos ! Eres un idiota... Adorable .  
Me leí todos u cada uno de ellos hasta el día en que me encontraba y los volvía leer ! Tenía que salir ya ! Tenía que encontrarle y hacer que me los dijera con su voz! En ese mismo instante fui a ver a Nowaki quería mi alta ya mismo!

Isaka  
Tenía hambre ... Tenía sed ... El no había regresado desde hacia dos días y ya me había inhalado todo lo que tina de medicamentos o droga , me quedaba sólo una botella de ese licor de arroz barato y no tenía ni la mínima intención de levantarme ... Nunca había vivido algo así pero ... Era lo único que podía quitarme más o menos ... Más menos que más , su rostro de mi cabeza . Me dolía el cuerpo aún . Mi mano ... Que decir que ya nisiquiera la podía mover , echado en el sillón semi desnudo , podía ser más patético ?  
Escuche la puerta ... Levanté la cabeza pero no vi nada ... Me devolví a mi sitio !  
\- Isaka -san párese ! Que es eso de estar todo el día dormido?  
\- Asahina?  
\- Isaka-san le preparare el baño !  
\- la ... La tina mejor!  
\- por favor ya levántese hay tanto que hacer!  
\- Asahina ...  
\- vamos Isaka -san párese ya está el baño listo !  
\- a que has regresado?  
\- ah? Isaka -san deje de beberse a todo Tokio en una noche ... Mire nada más como se pone !  
\- contesta!  
\- Isaka-san yo nunca me fui...  
\- a...Asahina!  
Un golpe me devolvió a la realidad ...  
Había sido un sueño? No ! Había sido una pesadilla!  
\- levántate maldito maricon !  
Se había hecho de noche y el había llegado borracho , caliente y enojado!  
Kaoru Asahina  
Mayo 02 día del alta .  
Me puse un traje negro una camisa blanca y una corbata azul cielo , mi riñera parada sería la mansión , luego la empresa y por último para tratar de frenar la ansiedad que pudiese surgir las calles de la cuidad .  
Recomendaciones del médico Kusama Nowaki

1\. Haz un alto y deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo.  
2\. Trata de adaptar la incomodidad física que estás sintiendo, déjala estar, siéntela , observa la  
3\. Describe lo que te está pasando en ese preciso momento .  
4\. Lleva tu atención a tu respiración, sintiendo el aire que entra por tu nariz inhala y exhala .  
5\. Repítete lo siguiente: "Confío en mí, nada grave me pasará".  
"Estoy a salvo, yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo".  
"Me he sentido así con anterioridad, y sigo vivo"  
Todo eso mientras te relajas y liberas la tensión de tus hombros.  
6\. continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Me le quedo mirando y Nowaki sin anticipó me abraza !  
\- que estas esperando?  
Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abro . Un carro que la madre de Isaka mandó está esperando afuera , todo es tan luminoso , y me pareció que hacia años no había visto el mundo !  
\- gracias Nowaki !  
\- gracias Asahina !  
\- por?  
\- por dejarme conocerte , ahora ve a buscar lo que más quieres!  
Afirmo y nos damos la mano .  
\- nos estaremos viendo !  
\- Hai!  
Bajó a paso lento esas escaleras ... Si había tenido ansiedad ahora ya no la recuerdo . Abordó el coche y se ahora que casa día debo lidiar con mis miedos pero que ninguno se compara a temer por la persona qe más amo! Isaka ...

Isaka ...  
Mi primer pensamiento del día ... Asahina el último ... Asahina .  
Buenas noches !  
Julio .  
Asahina eres mi más grande miedo , nunca pensé que alguien pudiera significar tanto para mi!  
Agosto  
Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros cuerpos y podrás saber que clase de amor trajiste a la vida .  
Septiembre  
Cada centímetro de tu piel es algo que debo probar!  
Octubre  
(Anexa la foto del Halloween)  
Nunca fuiste ni serás un León cobarde!  
Noviembre  
Las hijas ya se cayeron todas ! Pero tus brazos siguen siendo el paraíso  
Diciembre  
Otro año más juntos ... Te amo sólo tu puedes encender mi corazón


	33. Cap33 Un tiempo breve!

Tan hermoso! Había salido! Se había curado! Se le miraba estupendamente ! Mi Asahina! Que horror en televisión se veía más apuesto . Tanto que mi libido se estremecía ...  
\- entonces el señor Ryuichiro regresara dentro de poco tiempo a retomar posesión de la presidencia del grupo dice ?  
\- Hai! Efectivamente , en tanto la familia me ha designado a mi como el reemplazo hasta que el señor Ryuichiro sama regrese .  
\- dice que se tomó un tiempo debido a compromisos personales !  
\- Hai! Alguna otra pregunta?  
\- yo  
-aquí!  
-señor Kaoru sama !  
Reporteros agolpandose para cuestionar a Asahina ... No es importante lo que digan sobre mi , no es importante lo que me pase , sólo aprendí a aceptar que es mejor si yo desaparezco ! Se que el es capaz de lidiar con la presidencia y que la empresa no podría estar en mejores manos ! Además se que el tiene derecho a ser feliz y eso ... Sólo lo lograra sin mi presencia .  
\- bien esa fue la última pregunta la conferencia de prensa se ha acabado ! Gracias a todos por venir ...  
Me acerco hasta la pantalla de la televisión ... Ellos le hacen un close-up a su rostro... Dios! Aún le amo ... Beso su imagen y con todo el dolor que hay en mi ser apago esta... Es mejor así! Es mejor así! Es mejor...  
FIN

El aprieta más mi mano ... Se que le está doliendo horrible . Un viaje largo desde el psiquiátrico hasta el regional ... El superior se enfureció por que pedí acompañar a Hiro-san pero a pesar de todo me dio permiso y el personal fueron muy amables al dejarme estar con el mientras le quitan la escayola de yeso .  
\- te duele muchoHiro-san?  
\- no! Es sólo que ...  
\- tranquilo ya van a terminar !  
-Nowaki ! - dice el superior mientras me indica que salga de la habitación. Hiro-san me aprieta la mano .  
\- no te vayas!  
\- no tardare !  
\- Nowaki!  
\- tranquilo no tardare !  
Trato de soltarle la mano pero el se aferra más !  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- por favor ...  
No tengo corazón para dejarle ,así que le hago una señal al superior de que enseguida iré con el , este sólo pone los ojos en blanco y se va fastidiado , me siento terriblemente mal de darle tantas molestias y disgustos ... El ha sido tan bueno conmigo !  
Cuando al fin acaban de liberarlo entra de nuevo el superior y habla algo con el médico que lo trato por lo de las espalda . No se que tanto parecen discutir pero no se ve que estén muy de acuerdo .  
Me siento al lado de Hiro-san y le veo agotado !  
\- como te sientes Hiro-san?  
\- me duele Nowaki ! No se supone que debió dejarme de doler?  
\- ah relajate , estabas muy estresado cuando salimos !  
\- tratare ... Nowaki ?  
\- si dime!  
\- perdón por pedirte que te quedarás aquí mientras me quitaban esa cosa !  
\- ah? No tienes que decir eso ! Yo le insistí al superior !  
\- si pero ahora tu jefe está muy enojado ...  
\- no tanto... El sólo quiere lo mejor para sus pacientes !  
\- no se... No se...  
\- Nowaki! - grita el superior con una cara de severa molestia .  
\- regreso en un momento ! - le digo a Hiro -san y beso su frente , este enrojece por completo . Corro hasta donde está el superior en el marco de la puerta .  
\- ten ! - dice aventando me unos papeles -necesito que firmes esto!  
\- superior... Yo...  
\- sólo fírmalo Nowaki !  
Miro de que se tratan y son órdenes de hospitalización de Hiro-san en el regional y órdenes para diversas pruebas y laboratorios .  
\- superior ... Que pasa?  
\- nada! Sólo firma!  
\- pero ... Si firmo esta orden de hospitalización Hiro-san se quedara aquí internado !  
\- Nowaki ... Osh!  
\- por que tiene que quedarse internado?  
\- Nowaki ... Como su doctor recomiendo que Hiroki se quede aquí hasta concluir todas la a pruebas ! No podemos estarlo llevando y trayendo del psiquiátrico hasta acá ! Soy su médico y el es mi paciente así que firma por favor !  
\- pero... - sabía que el superior era todo un profesional pero Hiro-san ... No podía alejar me de el ... Yo...  
\- Nowaki tengo muchos pacientes más ! Hiroki no es el único y si no firmas entonces pide que te cambien el doctor , es evidente que no confías en mi !  
\- superior ! No es eso... Es sólo que es tan repentino ! Como podré estar con Hiro-san si el está hasta acá !  
\- Nowaki ... No lo se ! Pero decide ... Firmas o no?  
Mire a Hiro-san desde la distancia ... Se miraba más tranquilo ... Sabía que el superior tenía razón pero ...  
-bien! -me arrebató los formularios de las manos con enojo.  
\- no ! Espere ! Firmare ! Por favor superior ... Sólo lo tengo a usted !  
Me miro de una manera extraña ... Parecía que mis dudas le dolían .  
Me dio de nuevo los formularios y sin pensar firme !  
\- te puedes quedar hoy a acompañarle ... Mañana te necesito en el hospital !  
\- Hai! -el se retiraba de forma fría pero le intercepté - superior...  
\- mande!  
\- perdóneme ! Se que soy una molestia , se que actuó de la peor forma que soy egoísta ... Usted siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado y yo ... Perdóneme ! Prometo no ser una molestia en adelante...- sentía una tristeza horrible y mis ojos ardían ... Los talle y sentí su mano acariciando mi cabeza .  
\- Nowaki no seas tonto , sonríe . No estoy enojado contigo ...  
\- ah? - subí la mirada para verle -pero...  
\- tus dudas son normales! Sólo te comportas como el responsable ... Mi enojó es ... Conmigo ! Así que no digas más tonterías y ve con el !  
\- Hai!-no pude reprimirme y le abraze , el superior no era un mal hombre sino todo lo contrario y además un excelente médico ! Con el , Hiro -san podía tener muchas posibilidades!

Regrese a su lado y le vi que se estaba quedando dormido , le acaricié sus cabellos y se despertó asustado .  
\- Shhh duerme Hiro-san .  
\- Nowaki ... No te vayas !  
\- no me iré , descuida ! Me quedare aquí !  
\- Nowaki -apenas si alcanzo a decirme cuando sus ojos se cerraron.  
\- Shhh duerme !  
\- gra...ci...asss...  
Se quedo bien dormido , entonces lo subieron a su habitación y aproveche para hacer todas las diligencias de mudas de ropa que necesitaría , almohadas o frazadas! No tenía más opción ! Tenía que volverme a adaptar a ir de un hospital a otro .  
Cuando regrese con las cosas aún estaba dormido así que me dispuse a ordenar todo para que los días siguientes ya estuviera listo.  
Para cuando despertó ya sólo estaba colocando toallas de baño y cosas sencillas .  
\- Nowaki?  
\- Hiro-san ! Despertaste ! Es hora de comer!  
\- ah? Pero... Que joven todas estas cosas aquí?  
\- eh? Bueno es que ...  
\- Nowaki? Qué pasa?  
\- Hiro -san ! Te vas a quedar por unos días aquí!  
\- Nowaki? Por que? Que pasa?  
\- nada! Nada! Descuida todo está bien !  
\- cuantos días ?  
Me sentía terrible al ver su cara de molestia y decepción .  
\- no se cuantos días...  
\- Nowaki! Dime cuanto tiempo?  
\- Hiro-san- su mirada paso de mostrar rencor a mostrar una tristeza que me sobrecogió - no se ... No se cuanto tiempo !  
\- Nowaki! Cuando planeabas decirme !  
\- Hiro-san ! Yo...  
\- veté ! Veté...  
\- no! Tranquilo no te abandonare ! Es sólo ...  
\- veté !  
Le abraze y comenzó a soltarme golpes ... No me importo le abraze aún más fuerte .  
\- por favor ! Entiéndelo ! Cuando salgan las pruebas regresarás al hospital !  
\- pruebas ? Es el verdad?  
\- ah?  
-es el... El te quiere separar de mi !  
\- Hiro-san de que hablas?  
\- es tu jefe ... Nowaki... El te quiere para sí mismo ! Nowaki ... El hará hasta lo imposible ! El ... El me ...  
-Shhh tranquilo Hiro-san voy a llamar al doctor !  
\- Nowaki... Vas a dejarme?  
\- Hiro-san ! ... No!  
Regrese a su lado y le abrace sabía que estaba muy alterado por eso siempre desconfiaba de otros pero el superior? El sólo bromeaba , nunca me ha insinuado algo como para que Hiro-san desconfié de el , aún así estaba tan alterado que me límite a tranquilizarle .

Tardo en recuperarse y comí con el ya casi en el ocaso .  
\- Nowaki ... Te vas a ir en la noche?  
\- no! Me quedo hoy contigo!  
\- y mañana?  
\- mañana... Si ... Tengo que trabajar ! Pero vendré en cuanto salga!  
Su rostro me mato por completo , era evidente que no quería quedarse ahí.  
\- tranquilo ... Es sólo temporal , y estaré aquí todo lo más que pueda! Que te parece?  
\- Nowaki! Me... Me lo prometes - dijo ocultando me la mirada.  
Le tome por la barbilla dejando todo a un lado y le dije.  
\- Hiro-san mírame ! Mírame! Es una promesa! Ahora sonríe!  
El hizo una mueca rara y encantadora .  
\- ok mejor no! - le dije  
\- que trataste de decir con eso!  
\- nada de nada Hiro-san  
\- noooowaki

Me pidió que le leyera un libro que había escrito el abuelo de Tsunari -san y le estuve leyendo toda la tarde , luego la cena y después a prepararlo para dormir .  
\- Nowaki... Tu no te vas cambiar de ropa .  
\- no Hiro-san jajajaj es que entre tantas cosas importantes que tenía que traer olvide traer algo para cambiarme ... Pero mañana en el hospital me ducho y me cambió además ahí se quedo mi maleta ! Ah? Que pasa?  
\- siempre por pensar en mi ti acabas mal... Ahora no tienes con que dormir y mi ropa no te queda si no te la daría !  
\- no Hiro-san espe...  
\- Nowaki ! Perdón ! Ve a trabajar no me hagas caso yo ... Prometo estar bien!  
\- Hiro-san! - me acerco a el y le abrazo , le beso.  
\- Nowaki , yo...  
\- lo se! Lo se!- voy al apagador y bajo la luz; me trepo a su cama u comienzo a besarle .  
\- Hiro- san ! Te haré el amor!  
El me mira con vergüenza ...  
\- no era lo que planeaba ...  
-ah?  
\- bueno no es que no quiera en sí pero quería que ...  
Tomó su dulce rostro entre mis manos y me acerco a el.  
\- que pasa Hiro-san?  
\- bueno...yo quiero que estés tranquilo ..y también prometo portar me bien! Nadie tendrá una queja de mi , así tu podrás este tranquilo ! Y yo también! Así que por favor ... No te preocupes por mi!  
Le bese tan profunda y desesperadamente que tuvo que liberarse para respirar .  
-Hiro-san eres tan lindo !  
Esa noche le hice mío con una lujuria poco usual , sabía que el tiempo que estuviera en el hospital lejos del psiquiátrico sería muy difícil hacerlo de esta manera .  
Al otro día me levanté muy temprano y le deje bien dormido , no sin antes darle el beso de buenos días que tanto le disgusta !  
\- Nowaki... Llegas justo a tiempo hay que preparar todo para la revisión del paciente 22 y además tendrás que hacerte cargo de dos de mis pacientes ! Y de los ingreso nuevos !  
\- Hai!  
\- lamento cargarte el trabajo pero hay bastantes casos y por ahora yo sólo puedo enfocarme en El señor conejo y supervisar a Tsunari con Hiroki !  
\- ah! Es cierto que ya mandaron la autorización para el tratamiento de Usami -san !  
\- si y sospecho que esto no es una buena idea !  
\- no se preocupe superior yo le apoyare en lo que sea !  
\- me encanta esa idea Nowaki! Dúchate rápido ... Hueles a sexo ajajaa  
\- superior!  
Ese día tuve mucho trabajo y no pude llegar antes de que Hiro-san se durmiera ... Sólo pude besarle y dormir a su lado .  
Al día siguiente paso lo mismo y al otro día y toda la semana !  
\- Nowaki?  
\- dígame superior ? Se qué es fin de semana pero necesito que te quedes una guardia de 48 hrs ... El que le toca la guardia aviso que no vendrá y yo tengo que ir al regional a darle terapia a Hiroki y hacer otras diligencias !  
\- pero..  
\- te lo suplico... Se que es duro pero...  
\- no se preocupe superior por favor dígale a Hiro-san lo que sucedió y dígale que ... Llegare el lunes !  
Lo último lo dije con una tristeza horrible .  
\- seguro ?  
\- Hai! Hai! - no ... No estaba seguro pero ... No tenía otra opción , sólo era un tiempo breve ! 


	34. Cap34 Copos de nieve en primavera P2

Hace días que no veo a Nowaki, aquí nadie viene a verme , no viene Akihiko , no hay ni esperanza de volver a ver a sensei Miyagi y la única que viene es la pelirroja . No me molesta su presencia , de echo se volvió lo único real ... Pero Nowaki... Donde estas? Me haces falta !  
\- sensei?  
\- ah ! Tsunari !  
\- bien día!  
\- ah! Bien día!  
\- sensei le sucede algo?  
\- no! Nada ! Vienes a sesión?  
\- no!  
\- ah?  
\- hoy es mi día libre y quise ver si...  
Traía un libro entre las manos , al parecer era la única persona que venía a verme .  
\- si lo molesto sensei me voy!  
\- no! No! Nada de eso ! Por favor ... Tsunari te puedo preguntar algo?  
\- Hai!  
\- donde está Nowaki!  
\- ah? Bien el y el superior Yashima tienen mucho trabajo y es raro pero el personal está faltando y Nowaki es el único apoyo que tiene el superior ! Quiere que le llamemos de mi teléfono?  
-no ... No para nada le interrumpas . Por favor siéntate y comenzemos.  
Su rostro adquirió un brillo hermoso , si alguna vez me hubiesen gustado las mujeres seguramente me hubiese fijado en ella ! Es hermosa y le apasiona la literatura .  
\- sensei ... Recuerda que nos habíamos quedado discutiendo las formalidades sobre los poetas en la era ...  
Nowaki ... Acaso no vas a venir tampoco hoy?

-  
Había pasado unas semanas en la unidad de cuidados intensivos ... Maldito mocoso pero ahora me vengaría , le cuidaría tan bien que tendría que regresar a mi lado y darse por vencido ! Nowaki estuvo muy al pendiente y cuando salió de peligro el mismo me explico que lo bajarían a piso para seguirlo vigilando pero que ya respiraba por su cuenta y se encontraban todos sus órganos en funcionamiento ... Todos excepto su cerebro que no regresaba a consciencia. Me sentí miserable pero sabía que aún había esperanza ! Y mientras Shinobu respirara yo le cuidaría .  
Un día común era despertar y verle sus hermosos ojos abiertos , confieso que la primera vez que lo vi en esa cama y con todos esos aparatos conectados me sentí morir , era de noche y gracias a Nowaki me permitieron verlo un momento . Tome su mano y note que estaba bastante lastimado por las intravenosas , luego una reacción ! Abrió los ojos! Me llene de una alergia estúpida creí que había recuperado la consciencia y llame a Nowaki de inmediato eufóricamente , luego el me explico que era normal . Que sus estados de sueño y vigilia se mantenían normal ! Que también conservaba sus reflejos y algunos otros que parecería que está despierto pero que sólo era una ilusión . Eso me saco de mi felicidad y me puso los pues en la tierra , aún no me acostumbro a verle en ese estado hay veces en que me mete unos sustos terribles ya que abre a menudo los ojos y puede moverse, incluso emite quejidos. Pero bueno como decía un día comienza aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana , la enfermera entra y entre los dos lo aseamos , luego por medio de unos tubos y una sonda que esta conectada en su nariz le nutren , yo sujeto sus manos y es una parte del día que detesto por que se queja mucho ! Supongo le duele hasta a mi me duele ver eso!  
Luego voy a desayunar a cualquier lugar barato y antes de entrar me fumo un cigarro ... Bueno en realidad tres ! Y regreso a su lado . Hay que cambiarlo de posición cada cierto tiempo para evitar úlceras o llagas en su piel ! Su hermana vino hace un par de días en una visita express y me dijo que ella pagaría una enfermera que le cuidase y que ya podía liberarme de esa carga . Risako imbécil! Me negué por supuesto a dejarle pero acepte fielmente lo de la enfermera , en realidad tengo un propósito y es regresar al trabajo . Debido a la noticia de Shinobu pude conseguir un plazo para reingresar a la universidad en un tiempo bastante razonable en lo que ordenaba toda mi vida de nuevo . Aún no había visto el asunto de la enfermera pero ya tenía muy buenas referencias de varias agencias de personal de cuidado y eso lo resolvería una semana antes de reincorporar me a la universidad . En tanto sólo quería estar con el y atenderle , el era mío, mi mocoso ! Nowaki venía de vez en cuando y eso me hacia el día ! No había asistido al club literario desde que esto paso y el me traía las nuevas que sucedían y que libro estaban leyendo ! Era una actividad relajante ... Nunca creí que aquel muchacho que una vez estuvo a punto de golpearme por Kamijou me acabara simpatizando tanto !  
Bueno en si jamás creo tantas cosas que han pasado !  
En sí ya me había hecho a la idea de ser positivo en esto , nunca desee tener hijos y bien Shinobu en algún momento pensé que yo podría tener la edad de su padre pero no tuvimos una relación familiar si no de amantes , ahora las cosas eran diferentes el era como mi bebe y yo ... Yo no sabía que papel desempeñaba en su mente la cual por lo que habían dicho los médicos era un completo caos , como un rompecabezas de muchas piezas y ahí adentro estaba atrapado mi mocoso ! Tratando de resolverlas ! El no era una de esas resinas que se dan por vencidos así de fácil, sabía que el estaba intentando resolverlas !  
Por la tarde después de la comida me gustaba darle masaje ... Así sus articulaciones no se volvían rígidas .  
Un día en los brazos , otro día las piernas y así . Le platicaba mucho , seguro donde estuviera , estaría molesto de todo lo que hablo para el, seguro estaba diciendo -Miyagi ! Viejo ya cállate! Ya no te aguanto!-. Nowaki me dijo que era una forma de estimularle , y yo sabía que el ahí adentro me escuchaba ! Así que me dedicaba a platicarle todo lo que sucedía , a veces le leía libros de mi colección que sabía le habían gustado y por supuesto en la noche , le levantaba de su lecho y le abrazaba un rato ! Quería que sintiera mi calor ! Que supiera que yo estaba ahí , a su lado! La noche llegaba pronto y entonces le preparaba para dormir , acomodaba bien sus almohadas , le arropaba , hacia todo para que estuviese mejor o más cómodo!  
Me sentaba a su lado y cuando nadie me miraba ya bien entrada la noche me subía a su lado , a veces el se duerme primero pero usualmente yo soy el que se duerme antes .

Y el tiempo es tan relativo que ahora se me pasa muy rápido . Dicen que si Shinobu no despierta en seis meses no lo hará ... O que sus posibilidades son muy bajas , supongo entonces que está relatividad del tiempo siempre está en mi contra ! Los días se han sucedido rápidamente y mañana tengo que regresar a la universidad. Nervioso? Claro ! Caray, hasta parece que es mi primer día ! En fin ya está todo listo para que mi pequeño terrorista tenga las mejores atenciones . Dos enfermeras por el día , más las del hospital . Tendría que reconocerle a Risako que no ha escatimado en ayudarme . Supongo en cierta parte ... Muy pero muy adentro de su ser ella ama a su hermano y como no amarlo si es tan lindo que llega a ser detestable ... Supongo que no tiene sentido eso pero ... Tampoco tiene sentido que está noche caigan unos ligeros copos de nieve cuando ya es primavera no? Será que sigue siendo un lamento ante todo lo ocurrido?  
Sólo espero que mañana salga el sol , para nosotros !


	35. Cap 35 Esto te hará llorar! Hiroki

\- sensei buenos días!  
\- Nowaki-chan! Que haces tan temprano aquí? Ya me voy...  
\- ah sensei que le vaya muy bien! Va a la universidad cierto?  
\- Hai!  
\- yo vengo a ver a Hiro-san !  
\- Kamijou está aquí?  
\- Hai!  
\- está bien?  
\- Hai! Hai! Es sólo que necesitan hacerle unas pruebas y por un breve periodo estará aquí!  
\- vaya ! Bueno entonces si no llego muy tarde iré a verle ... Puedo?  
\- claro sensei , supongo que algo de compañía no le caería mal!  
\- entonces ahí estaré , oye y vienes desde el hospital psiquiátrico ?  
-Hai!  
\- hasta acá? Estas loco seguro es un recorrido terrible!  
\- en carro no es tan largo!  
\- caray!  
\- como está Shinobu-chan?  
\- ah! Igual ...bueno bueno me voy ! Buen día Nowaki-chan!  
\- sensei !  
Ese rostro de dolor ...  
-que tenga bien día!

Me hiba al alba y regresaba a su lado cuando el ya estaba profundamente dormido ... Así pasan las semanas , hace un par de días el superior me nombre su segundo, es un nombramiento importante que significa que si el no está yo soy el residente a cargo del área 3 . Algo que me hace muy feliz ya que es una buena referencia curricular pero no me gusta por que debo ocupar más tiempo en el hospital sin nombrar que mis guardias se han duplicado y eso se traduce con menos tiempo de verlo .  
Ahora en el hospital siempre hay algo que hacer que aparte de todo me deja saliendo unas horas más tardes no se como el superior puede irse tan tranquilo haciendo tantos pendientes , yo simplemente no puedo ignorarlos . Hace tres días no he pisado el hospital y se que hoy Tsunari-san ira a ver a Hiro-san por que es su día libre y quiere platicar con el... Como le digo que con gustó le cambiaría el lugar!  
\- Nowaki!  
\- ah?  
\- estas bien?  
\- Hai!  
\- te ves distraído !  
\- bueno superior es que ...  
\- Nowaki ! Es por Hiroki verdad?  
\- no no ! Nada de eso es sólo que...  
-que?  
\- bueno no he podido verlo .  
\- ah! Bueno pero supongo hoy correrás a verlo no?  
\- espero poder salir temprano!  
\- hoy casi no hay pendientes y todo parece calmado ! Que te parece si saliendo vamos por unas cervezas y yo mismo te llevo después al regional!  
\- lo siento superior pero lo que más deseó es llegar a verle ... Discúlpeme por favor!  
\- Hai! Hai! No te preocupes ya será luego! Mmmh Nowaki ... Sabes estaba pensando en que pasa cuando el amor se acaba?  
-ah? Por que lo dice superior?  
\- pues no se ... Como sabes que estas listo para dejar ir a esa persona?  
\- superior ... A que se refiere?  
\- he estado pensando ... Bueno más bien una aparición me ha hecho replantear me mi matrimonio ... Le ame desde la escuela de medicina pero ...  
\- una nueva aparición?  
\- sabes ... Ella era la  
Mujer más hermosa de toda la generación y fue para mi ! Siempre supuse que estábamos hechos el uno al otro pero...desde hacia un tiempo nuestros trabajos nos habían estado consumiendo aún así nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día pudiéramos formar una familia , lo que más anhelaba era tener hijos u formar juntos esa llama del calor de un hogar ... Pero ahora ... Alguien nuevo ha mermado más los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella , entonces ... Como saber cuando algo de término? Como saber que el amor que queda de una relación fría ya no es suficiente ? Ahora casi no nos vemos y ella es una mujer hermosa y exitosa , y bueno a mi no ve mal ! Estoy a un par de meses de ser adscrito... Pero ... Una parte de mi corazón se ha vaciado !  
\- superior!  
\- jajajaja superior! Tal vez simplemente no deja de querer a su esposa ... El recuerdo de lo qe sintió por ella es un tesoro que guarda en su corazón pero ... La gente toma caminos distintos y no por eso se le deja de querer ... Se les quiere de diferente manera ! Su corazón no está vacío ... Y bueno también debe estar seguro de que lo que siente por la nueva persona sea genuino y no sólo un enamoramiento vanal! Puede que ya no tenga un lazo tan estrecho con su esposa pero tal vez lo que le hace sentir la nueva persona es una excitación y no amor!  
\- te equivocas Nowaki! Yo...estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa persona! Nunca había tenido un gusto similar y además ... Nunca ... Nunca en mi vida ... Había mirado a una persona dormir toda la noche ... Nunca tuve tanto miedo de un rechazo ! No con mi esposa ... Ahora estoy aterrado , cada día quiero más de esa persona ... Necesito su cercanía , tan patéticamente le amo que vivo de las migajas que me arroja din darse cuenta ... Esperaría que me mostrara piedad !  
\- superior! Y ya se lo dijo? Ya le declaró sus sentimientos?  
\- no! ... Esa persona ... Esa persona está enamorada de alguien más ! Alguien que me cae muy mal! Es un tonto mimado ! No sabe apreciar lo que tiene ... Si yo estuviera en su lugar le diría todos los días lo mucho que lo amo ! Pero Ahhh esa persona sólo se la pasa dando molestias y tratándolo mal !  
\- superior!  
\- sabes ... Verle dormir durante toda una noche fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron ! Pude imaginar que su pequeño corazón y el mío estaban sincronizados , imagine que era mío ! Y que me amaba a lo nada más , tanto como para permitirme estar a su lado mientras dormía !  
\- superior ... Como sabe que su persona ama a otra?  
\- por que se la pasa diciéndome lo , torturandome con esas cosas ... Hasta parece que lo disfrutase !

\- superior ... Debe decirle a esa persona lo que siente , y debe luchar ! Si la otra persona no aprecia lo que tiene usted y ese hacer su lucha ! A menos ... A menos ... Que bueno , si su persona está como usted por la otra ... Ahí debe dejar que sus sentimientos fluyan , yo... Yo pienso que es preferible siempre estar cerca de las personas que uno ama a alejarlas las por que no nos aman de la misma forma en que nosotros lo hacemos!  
\- supongo entonces Nowaki que debería de buscar un amor por otra parte ... Como Hiroki y tu supongo siempre han sido afines ... Prioridad el uno del otro! Ah que envidia!  
\- ah? Prioridad el uno del otro?  
\- Hai! Hai! Ya sabes ... Que ti hayas sido su primer y único amor y el el tuyo...ya sabes ese primer e inolvidable único amor del que siempre siente estarás enamorado...

Deje de escuchar por que mi mente estaba remontando se a un sólo nombre y ese era :  
Usami Akihiko  
El había sido el primer amor de mi primer amor ! No cabía duda de que Usami -san era una persona extraordinaria y buena pero ... No podía negar que aún sentía celos ! Quería ser el primer amor de Hiro-san y eso nunca lo cambiaría .  
\- ya sabes el primer amor no sólo es eso , si no que aparte pasa ser el mejor amigo ya que lo conoces tanto que puedes intercambiar piel con el ! Awww Nowaki mi primer amor fue algo desilusión ante y aún así mantengo el contacto por que al verlo te causa electricidad en el corazón ! Y todos los demás son importantes pero pasan a ser La segunda opción por que a este siempre siempre lo amarás como a ninguno !  
El mejor amigo? Es cierto Hiro-san y Usami -san son mejores amigos pero ... Intercambiar piel ? Electricidad en el corazón? Hiro -san amara a Usami -san por siempre? No! Yo soy el único que puede tener su corazón ! Nunca había pensado en esa forma , supongo que el superior tiene razón y yo nunca nunca podré ser como Usami -san , el conoce tanto a Hiro-san , incluso sin el no hubiese yo podido ganar su custodia , sus padres de Hiro-san no saben quién soy yo exactamente en cambio una sola llamada de Usami-san y ellos acuden ! Yo nunca fui presentado con sensei Miyagi ni con los amigos de Hiro-san ! Acaso...  
\- entonces Nowaki ? Eso como me deja a mi? Nowaki ... Aww supongo estas demasiado ocupado como para pensar en estas tonterías , bueno además creo que iré a ver como está todo por los otros consultorios ! Te veo al rato ! No olvides que faltan unos papeles del paciente 2B ! Byeeee!

Se que Hiro-san me ama y odia oresumir que ocupo un lugar importante en su corazón pero nunca será el primero ! Siempre seré su segunda opción! Y si a eso le sumamos las terribles circunstancias en que yo le tome ! El estaba llorando ... Lloraba por una persona y fui tan ciego... No ciego no es la palabra ... Fui tan egoísta que le obligué , supongo no le quedo de otra que quedarse con la segunda opción ! Dios ! Una segunda opción!

Mi mente dio mil vueltas a esas cosas que jamás había tomado en consideración , siempre me había cuestionado de que manera podía yo alcanzar a Hiro-san pero jamás me pregunte como superar el reto de ser un corazón de segunda . Mire el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para mi salida , fui a dar una vuelta para despejar la mente , comenzaban a enojarme esos estúpidos dilo más en la pared ! Ser el mejor de mi clase no me había acercado a Hiro -san , maldito corazón de segunda!  
Entrego los papeles que faltan, paso revisión a mis pacientes y cuelgo mi bata ... Tomó mi maleta y me dirijo a la salida .  
-Nowaki! Nowaki!  
-ah? Superior! Que sucede ?  
\- Nowaki necesito pedirte ! Rogarte que te quedes !  
-ah?pero...  
\- el superior que te cubre está enfermo y no vendrá !  
-pero ... Superior serían cuatro días aquí!  
\- Nowaki si te sientes cansado puedes descansar en las áreas de descanso pero hoy estaré integrando el expediente de Usami -sama y no hay nadie que me ayude con los nuevos internos !  
\- no es eso superior !  
-además es curricular Nowaki!  
-ah?  
\- por favor ! Por favor se que quieres ir a ver a Hiroki pero el entiende ... Eres mi número uno!  
Número uno? Sólo aquí !  
-está bien superior! Pero ...  
-no te preocupes Nowaki mañana por la mañana temprano te vas a verle !  
\- mañana tengo el diplomado de farmacológica psiquiátrica al que usted me recomendó !  
\- Hai ! Hai! Mmh bueno veremos como les compenso a los tórtolos !

Regreso a ponerme mi bata y decido llamarle .  
\- Hiroki!  
-Hiro-san?  
-Nowaki! Ya vienes? Te estoy esper...  
\- lo siento Hiro -san alguien falto y es mi deber quedarme ! No hay quién ayude al superior con los internos nuevos ...  
\- es el verdad?  
\- ah?  
\- Nowaki! Es el el que nos separa ! Yo lo vi Nowaki ! Lo vi todo !  
\- Hiro-san de que hablas?  
\- Nowaki... Quiere separarnos ! El me... El lo toco ...  
\- Hiro-san cálmate !  
-Nowaki! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!  
\- Hiro-san descansa lo necesitas !  
\- no me hagas esto Nowaki! Por que lo pones primero?  
Primero... Primero... Primero... Yo también quiero ser primero y nunca podré serlo en tu corazón y aún así me muero por serlo!  
\- cuando llegue hablamos Hiro-san ! Ten buenas noches te amo!  
-Nowaki... No me cuelgues ! Nowaki...  
Eso justamente hice ... Le colgué y patee de rabia la pared . Yo también quería ser primero y nunca lo sería ! 


	36. Cap 36 Para mordel el polvo P1

El timbre del teléfono ... Ese sonido que indica que una llamada ha terminado me hacia tanto daño y es que yo aún no terminaba de decir todo lo que tenía que decir ... Habría sido un sueño solamente ? Ese hombre me quería separar de Nowaki? Me quería a mi? O acaso sólo era una treta para llegar a el? Por que Nowaki no hacia nada? Acaso todo era producto de mi imaginación?!  
-no!  
Esa voz horrible , no! No puedo permitirme que el ahora venga ! No!  
\- Kamijou no tienes opción ! Yo lo veo todo , y todo lo escucho ... Ahora es tiempo de elegir ... Tu vida o la de el?  
-no! No te oigo ... No es real , no es real !  
\- Kamijou, hoy soy lo único real ...donde está ahora ese que amas y que segur tu te ama?  
Nowaki! Es cierto ... Nowaki donde estas? Ven! No es que sólo quiera pensar en mi ... Pero ven por favor!

-superior! Awww que bueno que lo encuentro ... A que hr será la primera sesión ?  
\- es en veinte minutos Nowaki , sólo que nos está costado trabajo lidiar con el señor conejo !  
\- por?  
\- no quiere cooperar! Se supone que ya había hablado yo con el y habíamos llegado a un trato pero pareciese que se le ha olvidado !  
\- le ofreció algo?  
\- chocolate  
\- se los dio?  
\- Hai!  
\- error!  
\- lo se!  
\- y el presidente ?  
\- ya llego !  
\- y Usami Akihiko sama?  
\- ya llego !  
\- estarán presentes?  
\- sólo observando detrás del ventanal!  
\- Ahhh ... Por favor sea amable con Haruhiko-sama!  
\- Nowaki... Se que esto es incorrecto pero tu te has portado tan bien conmigo y con todos y haces tan bien trabajo que...- sentí su rostro muy cerca del mío- ven! Te llevare con el señor conejo! -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y corríamos a través del pasillo , que se encontraba completamente vacío !  
\- pero superior !  
\- ningún pero ellos se encuentran con el adscrito afinando detalles y si algo pasaste yo absorbería toda la responsabilidad !  
\- superior!  
Apenas nos detuvimos delante de la habitación de Usami - san , cuando el decidió entrar sin llamar a la puerta !  
Ahora parecía una habitación tan diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado , todas las cosas infantiles habían sido retiradas y se veía sombría ! Eso sin contar que las cortinas la mayor parte del tiempo estaban cerradas y no permitían el paso de la luz . A lo lejos una sombra sentada en el borde de la cama se miraba encorvada .  
\- Usami-san , es hora !  
-no iré!  
\- vamos Usami -san teníamos un trato !  
\- no! Te puedo pagar lo que sea pero no iré !  
\- nada te va a pasar!  
\- claro que si ! Yo lo se !  
\- Usami -san ! Quieres que use recursos pesados?  
\- no me importa lo que hagas no iré!  
\- bien ...vámonos Nowaki supongo Usami -san no querrá que saliendo de terapia tu te quedes un buen rato a jugar !  
Al escuchar mi nombre esté de inmediato me busco con la mirada y cuando al fin nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver que su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente . Estaba ataviado con un traje exquisito como si estuviese a punto de entrar a una junta de negocios aunque la vestimenta me pareció absurda seguro obra de su padre !  
-oni-chan ! Pero... Pero..,  
\- Hai ! Usami -san!  
\- haru! Haru!  
\- perdón haru-chan !  
Inmediatamente ese hombre enormes edificio hacia mi con una prisa tremenda y se me restregó en los brazos como un pequeño ... Haru-chan no había cambiado incluso me daba cuenta de que había retrocedido en la edad mental , lo cual me provoco una tristeza enorme . Acaricie su cabello y este puso un gesto bien infantil !  
\- haru-chan!vamos coopera con el superior !  
\- oni -chaaan!- se quejó haru.  
\- haru -chan acaso no quieres recomponer te ?  
\- si!  
\- entonces?  
\- esa terapia es peligrosa !  
\- vamos Usami -sama no podemos perder más tiempo -interrumpió el superior .  
-cállate tu! - contesto enérgico haru!  
\- por que dices eso?  
\- ah pues por que Akihiko me lo dijo! El lo sabe ! Y además nada que robemos de mi padre puede ser para mi beneficio ! Si el lo ha mandado seguro es una trampa !  
\- si no coopera Usami-sama mandare traer al personal y...  
Pero haru-chan fue más raído y dirigiéndose una mirada furica al superior le dijo:  
\- cállate ! Tu no eres más que un gato de mi padre ! No entiendo como oni-chan te soporta a su lado ! Seguro vas tras de el en forma sería verdad? No podrías ser más patético ! Asi pues si no le dejas de molestar le diré a mi padre que haga que te corran y te separen de oni-chan que solo demuestras lo mucho que lo necesitas al traerlo aquí contigo!  
El superior lo miro asombrado y luego salió molesto por la puerta .  
\- haru -chan! Espera aquí!  
Salí tras del superior y apenas escuche el débil llamado de haru.  
-superior ! Espere a donde va?  
\- a ninguna parte !  
\- superior , relajese ! Sabe que lo que haru-chan dijo es sólo...  
\- basura !  
\- superior! Por favor! - le frene tomándolo del brazo -vamos ... Le ayudare con esta situación!  
Este dio un respiro y se tranquilizó , era una de las pocas veces desde que había entrado en la sub especialidad que había visto al superior perder los estribos ... En realidad era como la tercera vez en todo este tiempo .  
\- una cosa más que diga ese bocaza y le mandó poner una camisa de fuerza y le llevo a rastras !  
\- Hai!  
El superior se quedo afuera y yo acabe convenciendo a haru-chan de asistir , aunque por alguna razón el estaba completamente convencido de que eso saldría muy mal y me acabo pegando la idea en la cabeza.  
Por que Usami-san le había metido esa idea? Oor que su padre en un de repente había aceptado un tratamiento tan experimental ? No sabíamos aún bien que efecto tendría la terapia hipnótica y farmacológica !  
Lo deje en la puerta de la sala auditorio que se había reservado especialmente para esa fecha y el me dijo unas palabras que me dejaron severamente preocupado:  
-oni-chan! Serás un gran médico ! Gracias por todo!  
-haru-chan!  
Dio la media vuelta y entro pero pude ver en sus ojos ese destelló de miedo ...  
Luego le siguió el superior y este al verme tan preocupado me dio una palmada en la espalda y se paso .  
-adiós haru-chan ! Te deseó lo mejor! Jugaremos cuando salgas !  
Tres terapias de hipnosis de alto impacto y luego un tratamiento farmacológico ...  
Al lado de la sala auditorio había una pequeña bodega para limpieza con una ventana pequeña desde donde se podía observar que pasaba y quienes observaban , me escudriñe y lo vi recostado en la camilla . Arriba en el palco de los observadores estaban seguramente el presidente y su hijo ... Usami Akihiko! Por que Usami-sama había metido todas esas dudas en Haruhiko? Sentía tantas ganas de saber pero no me atrevía a preguntar debido a que ahora ni siquiera le podía mirar a los ojos ... El era el primer amor de Hiro-san ! El era todo lo que yo aspiraba ... Y nunca sería!  
Regrese la vista a haru -chan , la preocupación no cesaba de aparecer por sus ojos ...  
-voltea haru-chan , voltea! Vamos haru-chan volverá ! Voltea ! Voltea! -repetí en voz baja ... De un momento a otro volteó a ver a donde yo estaba . Su mirada fija en mi se despedía ... Haruhiko Usami ... Esto era un error , sabía que así era ! Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo ... Y Haruhiko también lo sabía ! Sentí pesar ... Ya sabía que no saldría nada bien ... Quería estar con Hiro -san !  
El se recostó y escuche unas palabras que me parecieron dirigidas a un sentenciado a muerte .  
\- Usami -sama , algo que decir o confesar antes de que la terapia se lleve a cabo ?  
El no dijo una palabra ...  
No quería ver voltee la vista y apreté la mandíbula .


	37. Cap 37 Esto te hará llorar! Nowaki

El reporte calificaba toda la sesión como un completo desastre , peor que eso no alcanzaron las palabras para describir lo que había pasado en esa sala ! Sus gritos ... Como se aferraba a las paredes! Todo el personal se enteró de lo que paso esa tarde y no es raro que e superior este más que furico y su jefe , ósea el adscrito le tenga castigado recluido aquí! Prácticamente le dio 48 hrs para regresar todo a su orden! Y eso me deja a mi al mandó de pabellón nuevamente y fuera de la vida de Hiro-san !  
He estado metido tres días aquí y sin salir aunque de verdad siento pena por el superior ... Un proyecto así ... Y se derrumbó en una hora ... Peor con la persona equivocada ... Si hubiese sido cualquier persona no tendría que verse ahí encerrado pero no fue cualquiera , sino un miembro importante de a poderosa familia Usami .  
Aún recuerdo su cara ... Haruhiko ... Estarás bien!

Hacia ya no días si no semanas que no le veo ! Se que llega por las noches lo se por que siento como me besa y se acuesta a mi lado , oor las mañanas se levanta y se va , ya ni siquiera tiene día libre . Me encantaría poder dejar de tomar el medicamento que me noquea y me impide despertar y preguntarle como le fue , abrazarlo y que me dijera que me ama ! Pero ahora somos un cuerpo estático y uno dinámico sin casi relación alguna ! Casi todos los días estoy sólo a excepción de Tsunari que ha venido a verme en sus días libres , Akihiko , y una visita que recibí de sensei Miyagi donde me platico que ya está de regreso en la universidad ! Me dio mucha pena verle ... Un caso muy triste , aún así el es una persona muy fuerte ! Como le envidió! Yo apenas si puedo sobrevivir y el ... Además prometió regresar al club nada más se acomodara bien con sus horarios de la universidad ... Otra razón por la que le envidió el puede regresar a la universidad y a la literatura ... Yo... Ah! Además viene ese odioso jefe de Nowaki a dar su terapia que más bien parece chisme de mi vida íntima con Nowaki que otra cosa ... Bueno no niego que un día si me pareció serio . Me pregunto sobre la universidad y sobre más temas como si espetara que de un momento a otro me fuera a volver en un ataque de ira , pero la verdad es que si buscaba exasperarme no lo consiguió ! Aunque aún ese hombre no me gusta para nada ! Tiene ese aire de superioridad en la mirada que detesto , y sus bromas parecen más un chiste grosero y cruel disfrazado.  
-Hiroki-chaaaan ya vine!  
Como ese por ejemplo , dios como si no fuera poco el que Nowaki no venga el que viene es ese hombre !  
\- deja de decirme así!  
\- ah no Hiroki-chan!  
\- a que has venido?  
\- sesión ... Y a otras cosas !  
\- que otras cosas?  
\- tengo planeado como robarte los brazos de Nowaki para siempre !  
\- que?  
\- jajajja es broma !  
\- deja tus bromas !  
\- jajahA que poco sentido del humor tienes!  
\- en realidad tengo planeado hacerte sentir derretir en mis labios !  
-eh?! ... otra bromita no?  
\- jajajaja que listo eres Hiroki -chan !  
Toma asiento junto a mi y comienza a sacar hojas y hojas con apuntes .  
\- y como te la has pasado Hiroki-chan?  
\- que pregunta es esa?  
\- bueno ahora que Nowaki es subjefe de área supongo no le queda mucho tiempo para ti?  
\- Nowaki es subjefe?  
\- ah! Que no te contó? Su trabajo es excepcional ! Un gran médico !  
-supongo que así es !  
\- bueno ...siempre se puede mejorar no?  
\- si supongo que superarse a uno mismo es la meta !

\- esa es la tuya? Superarte a ti mismo?  
\- ah? Que quieres decir con eso?  
\- que planeas hacer de tu vida Hiroki-chan? Ahora estas más abajo de Nowaki , sabes? El ahora te ha superado y por mucho ... En sí siempre tuvo metas más ambiciosas que las tuyas , como comparas que tu cometas un error en tu profesión a el ? El salva vidas y tu bueno no digo que ser educador no sea importante pero no es tan imprescindible como lo que hace Nowaki !  
\- estas demeritando entonces a todos los que te formaron?  
\- yo mismo formo médicos y no es que lo demerite es el hecho de que salvar tu vida me parece un acto más noble!  
\- que cosas dices?  
\- aunque bien Hiroki-chan si tu plan es vivir a la sombra de Nowaki , no suena tan mal !  
\- por supuesto que no!  
\- entonces? Con un historial Psiquiátrico no puedes ser educador , y no sabes hacer otra cosa cierto? La verdad te envidio, tienes la vida arreglada , Nowaki se quedaría contigo por compasión ! No tendrías que trabajar , sólo vivir apaciblemente !  
\- quién te dijo todas esas cosas idiotas? Yo no soy así ! Nunca viviría a costa de Nowaki!  
\- pero te encanta su compasión cierto? Por eso siguen juntos!  
\- ah?  
Compasión? Nowaki ... El me tiene compasión? Por eso sigue conmigo? No! Nowaki... No... Lo haría... O si?  
\- en serio te sorprende que te lo diga? Vamos no pensarás que aún eres el mismo Hiroki-chan que el conoció o si? Muchas veces me hablo del hombre fuerte que eras y tu carácter ! Pero ahora eres como una niña sensible! Yo entiendo que las personas cambian ... Pero las situaciones merman el carácter de las personas ! Y el tuyo bueno lleva las de perder eh?... Pero sabes algo aún así ... Yo si ...  
Ese hombre se acerca peligrosamente a mi .  
\- que haces?  
\- nada ! Sólo quiero saber que es lo que tanto gustó una vez a Nowaki!  
Me toma de la barbilla y sus ojos se posan sobre mis labios!  
\- Sueltame !  
\- voy a hacerte lo que a...  
\- Sueltame! Te dije!  
\- shhhh! Quiero que dejes tanta precaución y traigas a Kamijou !  
\- que?  
\- el es quién de verdad me interesa ! No tu Hiroki-chan! Jajaja demasiado débil y dulzón para mi!  
Este hombre... Por que quería al mounstro cerca? Un flash back vino a mi mente y me pega como una cubetada helada la nuca . Este hombre me besaba y me manoseaba pero no a mi , si no al mounstro ... Entonces es al mounstro a quién quería? Siento sus labios sobre los míos y me da un tumbo de horror el corazón !  
\- vamos trae a Kamijou , lo prefiero a tu persona aburrida y miedosa!  
Mi consciencia se va llendo una a una y lucha contra eso .  
\- Sueltame por favor ! Sueltame !  
\- estas temblando?  
\- no!  
\- jajajaj claro que si estas temblando de miedo!  
\- no!  
\- ven Hiroki-chan ... Te enseñare a no tener miedo !  
Me pega un beso tremendo y se que esa bestia esta tras de mi . Cierro los ojos y pienso en sus ojos azules . Nowaki donde estas?  
-auch! Me has mordido Hiroki-chan!  
\- Kamijou jamás te mordería ... Es un débil! Está lloriqueando mira...  
La bestia frota mis ojos y muestra la humedad .  
\- Kamijou!?  
\- tu dijiste que querías estar conmigo Yashima! Pues aquí estoy , yo no tengo miedo , la vez pasada me jugaste una mala pasada y quiero que me ames está vez ! Quiero un amor carnal arriesgado! Sin sentimientos! Sin la precaución de Kamijou!  
Cierro los ojos no quería saber de ellos ! Tenía miedo ...sabía que lo que el decía era verdad ahora era un completo desastre , miedoso, aferrado y tan necesitado de Nowaki , me había convertido en todo lo que odiaba ! Un patético ser sin alma propia .  
El roce de sus manos por mis caderas , mis ojos me muestran todo , ese hombre me esta toqueteando , y la bestia es quién lo invita a seguir !  
Lo siento en mis pantorrillas en mis rodillas en mis muslos y siento como su tacto llega a mi sexo incitándolo.  
\- para! Por favor ! Para! Nowaki!  
\- deja de chillar su nombre Kamijou!  
\- si-dice el doctor-no estés diciendo su nombre , no te has preguntado acaso si el mismo no me mandó?  
-ah?  
No! Nowaki sería incapaz... Nowaki ! No!  
\- no te has preguntado por que no viene ya?- dice mientras besa mi cuello.  
\- jajaja te dije Kamijou! Ese hombre no es diferente a los otros ... Todos se van , simplemente se hartan de tu amor meloso y se van !  
\- Nowaki... No!  
Sus labios por mis pezones me repugnan , pero la sola idea de que Nowaki lo hubiese mandado ... No podía siquiera concebirla .  
\- te lo dije !  
Incluso mi cuerpo se esta descomponiendo ... Comienzo a sentir unos temblores terribles , siento el dolor , Nowaki me había dejado en el recuerdo de su vida? Si bien ya no encontraba alguna forma de estar a su lado y la conclusión era evidente ... El se había cansado de mi y si aún estaba conmigo por compasión pronto lo haría ! Ya no era el de antes , ni era nadie , ni siquiera podía estar despierto ! Su juventud requería otro tipo de amor ! No uno gris y apagado como el mío . Nowaki se iría de mi lado y yo me quedaría sin nada ! Y yo que lo amaba tanto ... Nowaki ! No me dejes ... No me digas adiós , por favor !  
\- aún puedes rogarle Kamijou!  
-ah?  
\- ahora si te quedarás sólo !  
\- nos quedaremos solos, querrás decir- le corrijo al mounstro con mi cara.  
\- este hombre me ama a mi! -dice muy seguro de si.  
\- este hombre no te ama ni a ti ni a mi!  
\- que dices? Vino por mi amor !  
\- pregúntaselo!  
\- si este hombre nos ama ... Que te parece si me dejas a mi seguir adelante y tu te quedas para siempre aquí en la oscuridad?  
Su tacto comienza a masajear mi entrada , me siento sucio y destruido!  
-acepto!  
\- Kamijou! -dice el mounstro mientras me pasa los brazos por el cuello en señal amorosa .  
\- te conviene quedarte conmigo! Aunque este hombre me ame yo siempre te amaré más a ti!  
Me mordí la lengua severamente para no gritar u el regreso a cuestionar a Yashima!  
\- Yashima !  
El doctor ceso los besos a mi cuello y la bestia inquirió.  
\- tu ... Me amas?cierto?  
Y soltó una risotada burlona y horrible .  
\- claro...  
\- escuchaste Kamijou? El...- pero fue interrumpido .  
\- ...que no! Por que habría de amarte?  
\- por que yo estoy aquí! Por que vienes a mi ! Tu pides por mi presencia ! Dijiste que era yo quién te interesaba!  
El para de inmediato de succionar mi cuello y me mira con aire enojado .  
\- vaya que decepción ... Me has decepcionado ... Creía que eras interesante Kamijou! No lo eres ! Sólo eres un copia de Hiroki , buscando desesperadamente que lo amen!  
Siento un calor que recorre mi espina . El mounstro está furico lo se .  
\- así que no soy interesante ?  
\- no! Creía que nos entendíamos ... Yo amo a Nowaki ! Y por supuesto lo quiero a mi lado , te lo dije , sólo quiero saber que era lo que Nowaki tanto presumía, ese hombre de carácter fuerte que era como una roca inquebrantable! Capaz de hacer sufrir a quién más quiere!  
Capaz de hacer sufrir a quién más quiere? Que significa todo eso ? Yo hacia sufrir a Nowaki ? No! No puede ser!  
Roca inquebrantable?  
Nowaki significa tifón ... Será acaso que ese tifón se estrellaba contra esa roca inquebrantable?  
Yo nunca había sido una persona directa en cuanto a mis sentimientos pero Nowaki , sabía que a veces necesitaba escuchar lo que yo sentía , aún así el ha permanecido a mi lado y siempre me ha brindado su apoyo sin dar una queja . Yo? Tal vez no podría decir lo mismo !  
\- entonces ? Me regalas a Nowaki?  
Regrese de mis pensamientos y ese hombre sostenía mi cara con ambas manos y su proximidad era horrible y asquerosa ... Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y el mounstro ... Lo vi a mi par odiando a ese ojiverde.  
\- pudre te ! - ruge el mounstro - quédate lo ... Te lo dije Kamijou! Te lo dije! Al final tu y yo estamos solos!

Este me asesta tres golpes y de los cabellos me lleva ...  
\- no! Yashima ! Ayúdame!  
El doctor me da la espalda y comienza a anotar en sus hojas!  
\- Yashima ! Yashima! - un último grito ahogado y mi respiración disminuye. Ya no siento nada sólo el frío de su oscuridad!  
Nowaki ... De verdad te he fallado al grado de que esto tenga que acabar así? Yo apelando a tu compasión y tu dándome la en dosis agigantadas?  
\- no te dejare ir de nuevo Kamijou... Entendiste?  
Sólo puedo asentir ... No hay razón para regresar! 


	38. Cap38 Para morder el polvo P2

Cuando entré a la habitación ya eran las once de la noche supuse que Hiro-san estaría ya dormido . Encendí la luz y vi al superior hecho un completo desaste .  
Hiro - san parecía dormir pero tenía un aspecto diferente !  
\- superior que ha pasado?  
\- lo perdí de nuevo, Nowaki!  
\- que? Que quiere decir?  
\- otro ataque ! Tuvo otro ataque !  
\- que?  
\- se golpeó muy duro! El brazo , la cabeza , no se Nowaki ... No se... Me voy a casa!  
\- superior?  
\- dime!  
\- yo confió en usted! Se que usted curara a Hiro-san !  
\- Nowaki... Por que haces eso?  
\- ah? Que?  
\- tener una fe ciega en mi? Creer qe soy bueno?  
\- ah! Superior que cosas dice ? Es usted bueno ! Yo lo se ! Me consta ! Por favor jamás dude de usted! Me parte el corazón que Hiro-san este así y quién sabe por cuanto tiempo pero se que usted le ayudará y de eso no me cabe ninguna duda , en tanto sólo puedo cuidar de el lo mejor posible!  
\- Nowaki !  
\- por favor superior... No dude de usted ! En sus manos está mi felicidad!  
Le miro ahí tendido ... Me parte el alma no haber estado todo este tiempo . Beso su frente .  
\- buenos días Nowaki ! Nos vemos !  
\- buenos días superior !

La segunda terapia sería en unos dos días más , en tanto seguía en el mismo estado . Un casi muy curioso , y es que cuando un individuo está en trance hipnótico no es posible que permanezca así , pero también se sabe que no todo es como la televisión lo pinta , el individuo mantiene su voluntad intacta , eso quiere decir que no se le puede obligar a hacer cosas nada más por que si , se debe comprender que la hipnosis es sólo entrar en contacto con un estado más profundo de tu ser , entonces la voluntad del individuo está más filatélica que nunca !  
La junta médica discutió el casi y dejaron que el superior tratara de "corregir su error" el cual no había cometido ya que desde el principio se dijo que era una terapia experimental . Obviamente el superior tenía con todo lo que había pasado el ánimo por los suelos, pero está era mi oportunidad de demostrarle mi aprecio .  
\- superior deje de tomar sedativos ! Así menos podrá resolver su caso !  
\- ah? Lo siento me quede dormido...  
\- lo se! Pero el medicamento es para los pacientes !  
\- Nowaki ... Necesito pensar con claridad ! Este caso me va a dejar loco a mi!  
\- si necesita pensar con claridad deje de tomar las medicinas !  
\- no he podido dormir Nowaki . Sus gritos me persiguen ! Ese hombre ... Tu no viste su expresión!  
El superior tenía la razón ... Los gritos de Usami Haruhiko , se había escuchado en todo el pabellón y más allá. Gritos sórdidos de horror puro . Pero el se equivocaba en algo , yo si había visto su expresión!  
\- superior - repuse con un nudo en la garganta- todo se va a arreglar! Vaya a descansar a su casa!  
\- Nowaki!  
Le cedo el frasco de calmantes .  
\- no puedo ir a mi casa ... La junta está esperando mi plan de acción pero iré al cuarto de descanso , Nowaki eres ya mi segundo al mandó pero ahorita en lo que descansó te quedas a cargo!  
\- Hai!  
Decidí ir a darle una vuelta a Haruhiko -sama  
Ese mismo día en donde todo salió mal , yo miraba por una pequeña ventana , vi cuando quedo en estado de trance y todo iba bien hasta que remontaron los ocho años y la cuenta fue bajando , luego a los que fue cuando vio a su madre con otro hombre ... Era horrible ya que entre más descendía su edad parecía ser más feliz , luego el superior decidió llevarlo hasta su edad correcta pero su inconsciente se trabo en un recuerdo doloroso y horrible ! Ni siquiera era que un hombre lo hubiese tocado a tan te rana edad . No bien había llegado a vivir con su padre , tenía una institutriz que controlaba su vida completamente . Haruhiko-san por su edad quería jugar y hacer cosas de niños, una tarde regreso con una mala nota que por mala suerte el padre de Haruhiko-san vio y señalo a la mujer que traerían otra institutriz y que regresando sus servicios ya no serían requeridos y a Haruhiko le reto de forma severa.  
Esa misma tarde la madre de Akihiko , Akihiko siendo un bebe y su padre salieron para Londres .  
La mujer que ya tenía una avanzada edad , llevo a Haruhiko a su habitación y se encerró junto con el .  
\- quítate la ropa !  
Haruhiko rogó ! Suplico ! Hizo lo que un niño humanamente posible oído haber hecho .  
Lo puso contra la pared.  
-Las manos bien apoyadas en esta , con las piernas abiertas . Y aprieta los dientes si te duele , que si escucho un lloriqueo te mato!  
Ciento cincuenta golpes con un fuete de cuero duro . Esa mujer lo humillaba mientras le propinaba tremenda golpiza . El hombre atestaba los dientes reviviendo el recuerdo , contaba los golpes uno a uno , los gritaba , pedía piedad, una misericordia que no llegaría !  
Su padre , el presidente del grupo Usami , pidió que pararan la sesión , muy tarde . Haruhiko -san seguí contando y apretando los dientes .  
Luego esa mujer lo dejo encerrado en su habitación .  
Un Haruhiko , humillado , golpeado y pervertido por el rencor , se lavó la cara y cuando la sumergió en el agua un grito sórdido se escucho a todo pulmón por los pasillos del pabellón , seguido de otro y otro . Hubo que aplicarle en plena sesión un calmante , algo suele que no lo adormeciera , el superior intentó acabar con la sesión ya que el mismo presidente bajó hasta la sala y dijo que pararan de inmediato . Akihiko -sama bajo también y su semblante parecía el de un muerto , como si lo que hubiera visto lo hubiera impactado de tal forma que había palidecido de un momento a otro.  
\- he dicho que basta!  
El superior estaba en shock , se le veía desconcertado y sólo pronuncio  
\- no lo puedo detener, lo siento!  
Intentó calmar a Haruhiko. Pero a esas alturas tuvieron que dejar las cosas como estaban y tratar de sacarlo del transe cuanto antes .  
-3...2...1... - el superior tronaba los dedos y nada , repitió esto varias veces y nada , el nivel de calmantes no era como para que el no reaccionara , o reaccionara de esa manera , es imposible que alguien se quede en el trance . Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos del superior nada sucedió . De inmediato fue llevado a un hospital privado y le hicieron una serie de estudios que no revelaron nada. Ayer por la noche lo trajeron de regreso . Aún sin reacción .  
El residente realmente no quería que lo regresarán , pero fue gracias a la intervención de Usami Akihiko que le dieron al superior una segunda oportunidad para despertar a la futura cabeza de familia del trance .  
Hasta ahora el superior sólo llego a la conclusión de que su voluntad era no regresar .  
Llego a su habitación y por costumbre toco . Después me paso , las cortinas están hecha das a manera de no dejar entrar la luz y el cuarto por lo consiguiente está de un oscuro espesor . Decido cambiar eso y abrí las cortinas dejando entrar una cascada de luz solar , ahí está el tendido en la cama con los ojos abiertos , respirado normalmente , parecería que está jugándonos una broma pero sus reflejos nos indican ausencia absoluta .  
Le tomó de la mano y me siento junto a el .  
\- Haruhiko-san ! Perdón haru-chan ... Tienes que regresar ! Tienes que regresar , de la edad que quieras , pero tienes que regresar ... Se que es muy difícil cuando tu corazón está roto a tan temprana edad pero tu eres tan fuerte! Tienes que sacar fuerzas una vez más ! Por favor regresa ... Te lo suplico... Sabes en este momento parece que a todos los de por abandonarme , por favor se que es difícil querer regresar a un sitio así , pero si regresas me haría tanto bien !  
Sabía que era inútil , su mirada des concentrada ni siquiera me prestaba la más mínima atención .  
\- quieres que te lea un cuento ? Seguro que sí verdad?  
Tome un libro que había llevado conmigo edición pocket de la colección de Hiro-san ! Increíble era que Hiro-san disfrutaba hasta con literatura infantil .  
Acomode bien su almohada , le arropé y me senté casi en la cabecera de su cama .  
\- tama el oso blanco conoce a tardar  
El oso Pardo . Cierto día tama buscaba algo de comer para callar a su ruidosa pancita ...

\- demandare al hospital.  
\- cumpla me !  
\- después que lo demande ! Soy el que da los donativos más generosos !  
\- cumpla me primero y luego demanda a quién quiera!  
\- oara que te serviría Haruhiko en ese estado Akihiko!?  
\- lo quiero aún sea en pedacitos ! Y tengo un contrato que es legal!  
\- awww! Y que harás con el si se puede saber ?  
\- eso no es de su incumbencia !  
\- Akihiko...  
\- cumpla me!

\- cumple me o lo demando !  
Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y satisfacción me dijo que esto estaba por acabar.  
\- entonces ... No me dejarás demandar al hospital?  
\- el procedimiento era riesgoso y ese necio prefirió callar y no delatarse antes que dejar su patética actuación de lado ... Además como sabemos que no está actuando! Al menos así usted asegura su empresa y yo mi venganza !  
\- Akihiko ... Bueno por ahora lo dejare así! Algún día ... Tu y yo hablaremos más claramente .  
\- cumpla me !  
\- está bien ... Haruhiko es tuyo!te entrego su vida! Y no demandare a ese hospital , aunque no prometo nada con la mujer que humillo a uno de mis hijos !  
\- eso no es mi problema .  
\- mañana recibirás la oarte restante de los documentos !  
\- bien!  
Doy media vuelta y trato de que la salida me quede próxima pero el me interrumpe ...  
\- Akihiko!?  
\- que desea?  
\- ... Nada! Cuida bien a tu hermano!  
Salí sin hacer caso de sus palabras , aunque mis temores eran bien fundados . Ese hombre investigaría sus sospechas . Estaba contra reloj . 


	39. Cap39 Estuve en la luna y no regresare!

Escuchaba ese desfile a lo lejos ... Esa música dulce y suave , que te invita a disfrutar del momento. Pero que sabía yo de disfrutar del momento ? Me parecían años los que había permanecido sin moverme , pero sabía que eso era exagerar y yo debía mantener la calma ! A mis cuarenta y tantos no estaba para dejarme llevar por emociones infantiles ... Pero esos tambores! Esas campanillas ! Dios! Sonaban tan alegres , como si anunciarán la mismísima libertad del espíritu . Esa luz era lo único que podía visualizar , aquí no había más que un camino ... Seguir esa luz y esa música! Por alguna razón me sentía menos pesado y más libre! No sabía donde había estado o hacia donde hiba todo ese desfilé pero sabía que donde fuese yo quería ir . Usami Haruhiko ... A sus cuarenta años actuando como un crió? Estas de broma verdad? Si ! Así era yo!  
-Supe apenas ayer lo que paso? Disculpa por no haber llamado ...  
\- no se preocupe sensei se que ha estado ocupado últimamente .  
\- ah si! Sabes parece que justo ahora hay más trabajo en la universidad de lo que recuerdo !  
\- como está Shinobu-chan?  
\- igual! Pero cuéntame como paso , cuanto tiempo lleva así!  
\- paso hace casi semana y media sensei , tenía una terapia con el doctor ... Pero no se más que eso! El doctor que le atiende es mi jefe y es uno de los mejores médicos , así que por eso no me preocupo , sólo que es muy triste ver a Hiro-san de nuevo en ese estado tan lamentable .  
\- pero si mírate tu nada más Nowaki-chan! También te ves terrible !

\- Nowaki?  
\- lo siento sensei sin un sentimental horrible , es sólo que ... Antes de que pasara a ese estado de nuevo habíamos peleado ... Bueno yo me comporte de una manera horrible con el y fue mi culpa ! El no quiere regresar por que yo le hice el disgusto!  
\- que paso?  
Comienzo a contarle a sensei Miyagi lo sucedido las semanas previas a que Hiro-san cayera en ese estado de catatonia .

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado ... Sólo se que no quiero regresar ... No tiene casi , Nowaki ... El esta con el tipo ese! Nunca oense todas la implicaciones que me traería su amor ... Y es que fue tan facil amarle y acostumbrarme a su presencia en mi vida . Nowaki ... En serio ya no me amas? Y si de verdad con una genuina intención apelara a tu compasión me mirarías a los ojos y dirías de nuevo eso , me besarías y me abrazarías cerca de tu corazón ? Y si pretendiéramos que nada ha pasado? Aún así no quedaría nada que defender cierto? Nunca te dije una palabra de amor asertiva , sólo me la pase pensando en trascender pero el hecho es que me estaba quebrando de amor por ti y es tan triste ahora... Pero sabes que lo intente Nowaki ! Sabes que lo intente!  
\- deja esos discurso Kamijou! No es mi culpa que nadie te ame y sabes que ya no regresarás verdad? No permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo!  
\- lo se! No es como que pretenda regresar , sólo es... Que no puedes evitar que aún sienta tantas cosas por el!  
\- tu vida es tan triste Kamijou!  
\- no me digas! Que suerte que somos el mismo no?  
\- me refiero a que ... Tu no te amas nada! Y aún así construyes todas esas barreras para que nadie pase y quieres pretender ser tan frío y cruel ! Lo que tu no sabes es que ... Un pequeño grabo de arena derrumba tus murallas y entonces vas ciego por tanta luz !  
\- ah?  
\- tu me creaste por algo que va más allá de tu inconsciente pero está forma es una oobre manera de reafirmar que no te amas nada de nada !  
\- no tienes que repetir tanto esas cosas ... Eso yo ya lo se !  
\- vaya y que hacerle ... Sólo yo te amo incondicionalmente ... Aunque ahora seas tan débil y necesitado de afecto ... Ah pero sabes mi afecto es genuino !  
\- yo no te amo!  
\- lo se...

\- así que con que el primer amor eh?  
\- se que es bastante tonto ... Y una forma de pensar muy absurda pero... No puedo evitarlo!  
\- jajajaja no es tonto ! Si bastante infantil pero es normal querer ser lo primero y lo único para la persona que amas ... Aunque me paree que tu jefe es bastante metome en todo no? Ahhh bien , Nowaki primero que nada no fue tu culpa , las cosas suceden y así es ... No hay nada más que hacer por esa parte ... Ahora bien por tus celos sobre Kamijou ... Completamente infundados ... El primer amor es aquel que compartes sabes? ... Yo nunca había sabido que Kamijou compartiera con alguien más una relación antes de ti! El era una persona solitaria y con un pésimo carácter y cuando tu llegaste a su vida , se volvió más alegre y con un carácter aún peor ! Jajajajaja. ...  
\- ah?  
\- me gustaría decir que es broma pero no es así , aunque la verdad me gusta más el Kamijou de ahora ! Es ... Simplemente más feliz!  
\- sensei...!  
\- entonces ... Si Kamijou no era la pareja de nadie más y simplemente estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía , por que me imagino que así era la situación! Entonces de que te preocupas ?  
\- pues ... Es que ...  
\- el primer amor es un amor correspondido siempre Nowaki ! A la misma intensidad ! Ver las cosas con una preso escriba diferente juntos ! Y descubrir que las personas no son perfectas y aún así aprender a amarlas . Tarea nada fácil .  
\- ah? Sensei entonces... Dice usted que Usami-san no fue el primer amor de Hiro-san?  
\- no! Tal vez fue un enamoramiento platónico ... Pero entonces su primer amor fue ... Kusama Nowaki !  
Una sonrisa de idiota se forma en mi boca . Yo ? Su primer amor? Yo? Dios ! Eso era tan maravilloso !  
\- jajajaja pero quita esa cara Nowaki que me asustas!  
\- lo siento sensei!  
\- sabes , yo estuve casado ... Una mujer bellísima ... Luego me divorcie . No había llegado a amarla .  
\- luego conoció a Shinobu -chan, cierto?  
\- ah? Como sabes tanto ?  
\- ah es que el me contó toda la historia y algunas partes que se que no son ciertas!  
\- que te dijo ese terrorista?  
\- que se habían conocido por que su esposa era su hermana de el . Que usted lo había sábado de unos asaltantes para después secuestrar le y violarle y que después lo libero pero sufrió del síndrome de Estocolmo y se fue a Australia oara estudiar y tratar de curarse ! Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazado y regreso a buscarle a que se hiciera responsable . Que usted se negó pero que le diría a su padre si no se hacia cargo y que pues usted le confesó que nunca lo había olvidado y le pidió amablemente que le dejara hacerle el amor! Que desde ese entonces viven juntos y así ha sido desde siempre!  
\- ese mocoso tiene suerte de estar así! Si no yo mismo le ahorco ...  
\- ajajaj bueno sensei es obvio que no crei todo ... Como lo de que estaba embarazado o lo del síndrome de Estocolmo o lo de que su ex esposa era su hermana de el !  
\- eso es cierto... Ahhh !  
\- ah?  
-jajajajj jajajajajjjaja  
-jajjajajajajjjjjajajajajja

Ambos reímos ... Pero ese Shinobu-chan ... Era todo un caso!

\- yo si te amo!  
Dice mientras pasa sus brazos por mi cuello ! Y quiero que todo tu corazón sea mío!  
Desde siempre todo había estado mal , tenía un problema conmigo ...no me amaba , no quería estar sólo, pero construía muros altos para alejar a las personas y entre más crecía más trabajo me costaba decir las cosas que sentía , expresar sentimientos o emociones ... En los libros todo era más fácil , los protagonistas tenían caracteres definidos e increíbles ! Pero esto era la absurda realidad , luego por otro lado es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nowaki , un tifón de emociones a flor de piel! Nunca pude decirle lo que en realidad sentía ... Siempre terminaba avergonzado y sin decirle lo mucho que lo amaba , que idiota ! Nowaki era el único que me hacia sentir más alto y especial de lo que en verdad era!  
\- Kamijou ... Yo si te amo !- repite mientras besa mi mejilla . -no hay nada que temer!  
Incluso si pudiera regresar ... Que caso tendría? Nowaki se ha cansado de mi! He perdido toda esperanza !  
Tal vez lo mejor sería quedarme aquí y aire ser todo de nuevo .  
-todo?... Que quieres decir con todo?  
\- necesito aprender a quererme ... Arruine la mejor cosa que me había pasado , y me refiero a Nowaki , y todo por que tengo un enorme problema conmigo , eso aunado a demasiados factores . Me había lamentado todo este tiempo pero ahora que he alejado a Nowaki . Ahora entiendo ... El que debía poner una solución era yo!  
\- Kamijou, estas consciente de que Nowaki no será tuyo de nuevo aún que arregles contigo las cosas ?  
\- si! Primero debo tratar de aceptar su perdida y luego ... Arreglar las cosas conmigo mismo .  
\- y te duele ?  
\- no sabes como !  
\- si, de hecho si lo se ! Esa es mi parte favorita .

En cuanto estuve a su lado le plante un beso apasionado , de esos que necesitas un par de minutos de recuperación .  
\- he regresado Hiro-san !  
El seguía en ese estado , sus ojos avellanados estaban abiertos de ora en par . Le tome por la nuca y la cintura y le enderecé hacia mi pecho .  
-siento haber sido un estúpido , de que casi siempre soy insoportablemente infantil , se que siempre busco maneras de alcanzarte y lo único que logro es abrir más la brecha ... Pero es que en serio te amo demasiado que no soporto que tu puedas considerar a alguien más en tu vida como número uno ! Quiero ser el primero en todo ! Quiero ser el único ... Se que es demasiado infantil pero así es ! Se que no puedo cambiar De la noche a la mañana pero puedo esforzarme y hacerlo mejor ! Pero Hiro-san por favor regresa a mi!  
Regresa a mi...


	40. Cap40 Copos de nieve en primavera P3

Habían pasado tres meses y mi pequeño Hiro -san se negaba a despertar . Los días se sucedían livianos ... La rutina era la de siempre Había pacientes que atender y en un par de semanas concluiría al fin la sub especialidad , me sentía contento por ello , pero pensaba que sería un buen regalo de término verle consciente de nuevo ! Aunque sabía que eso me era ajeno .  
En tanto el único avance que había tenido el superior en e caso de Hiro-san era que el tenía la teoría de que se podía evitar ese estado de catatonia si se le sedaba en el momento del ataque , en sus palabras "si apagamos su sistema nervioso o adormecemos su cerebro este no entrara en ese estado de pasividad " aunque aún era una teoría bien antes ya lo había hecho y funcionaba , además esta vez no pudo sedarle a tiempo y el consecuente fue ese estado de pasividad en el que se encuentra.  
En tanto que siguen haciendo estudios y el superior se sigue repitiendo que hay algo más yo seguiré aquí ... Te esperare toda la vida si es necesario Hiro-san!

Un año casi había pasado ... Y ese mocoso seguía dormido , o al menos poéticamente pensaba eso! Las cosas se habían repuesto poco a poco , habían vuelto a nombrarme titular del área de literatura y había recuperado más o menos mi situación económica , había comprado un carro usado pero funcional y de buen tamaño , no me había cambiado de departamento pero si había podido arreglarlo Oara que el mocoso tuviera todo lo necesario . Había Conrado una cama de hospital a muy bien precio y Risako pagaba el alquiler del equipo médico de emergencia por cualquier cosa que ocurriese , con las enfermeras nos dividíamos la cuota .  
Le había mandado a casa desde los seis meses , el pronóstico no era nada alentador ! No despertaría , cualquier infección o virus podía matarle . Me había preguntado si deseaba que le retirarán la nutrición para un final más digno! Es la rimera vez que Risako y yo tuvimos una opinión en común . Un NO! Definitivo , si Shinobu aún no se rendía era por algo , además quién decía que le daría un fin digno a ese mocoso? Yo merecía un fin digno no el! Y yo tendría mi venganza por haberme hecho esto .  
Creía que en cuanto saliese del hospital ese mocoso decidiría jugarme otra pasada y darme un susto , pero ni ocurrió nada más ! Más bien todo lo contrario su color habitual volvió y su peso mejoro bastante , y es que si se trata de comer soy muy enérgico ! Su alimentación debe ser la mejor , no escatimo en nada de nada !  
La última revisión que le hicieron me felicitaron por mi gran trabajo , los resultados fueron muy buenos , su salud corporal era considerablemente mejor desde que salió y todo era por horarios y disciplina . Lo único que seguía igual era su cerebro que no quería reaccionar .  
Desde qué había caído en estado vegetativo no le había tocado , no me atrevía , Shinobu había pasado de ser mi amante a ser como un hijo para mi y un año después no cuestionaba esa forma de verlo , aunque tánico permitía que nade más lo tocara , yo lo aseaba , yo cambiaba sus ropas , yo hacia todo lo que tuviese que ver con la intimidad más absoluta pero con la seriedad de un padre .  
\- bien día mocoso! - le digo mientas me anudo la corbata , en una hora tengo que salir a la universidad pero me gusta pasar a verle antes de irme , sus ojos parecen entrecerrados - se que suena algo más que loco pero creo que hoy será un gran día ! No lo crees? - el no se mueve , sólo se queja por lo bajó me siento a su lado y tomó su mano , quizás sea sólo mi intuición pero me pareció que sonríe - te amo mocoso ! Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños.. Que haremos? Mmmmhhh que te parece que salgamos a dar un paseo! O que renté una película ? - miro sus ojos ... Esos ojos que siempre parecían estar furiosos ahora tienen una mirada dulce y perdida . Aún así , la sensación que me transmite de estar complementando me y ver todas esas piezas que me faltan y que hacen que el sea mi camino a casa me da tranquilidad .  
Un quejido de dolor fuera de o común me saca de su mirada y veo como su mano trata de escapar de la mía .  
\- shhhh , tranquilo Shinobu ... Que te duele? - si seré imbecil ... Como si me fuera a responder! -shhhh, te voy a cambiar de posición , seguro es que ya te fastidiaste de estar en la misma toda la noche!  
Le tomó oír la cadera y por los hombros y lo giro a la izquierda , entonces localizo el motivo de su dolor! Una llaga en la parte de su espalda baja casi llegando a su trasero , se ve dolorosa . Esas malditas cosas como nos han dado una lata terrible ! Maldición ! Es lo único que nos ha dado problemas !  
La toco ligeramente y Shinobu lanza otro lastimero quejido .  
\- ya tranquilo , necesito ver que tan terrible es !  
Hoy anda más sensible que de costumbre ! Nunca antes se había quejado por el dolor de las llagas!  
Acaricio su cabello mientras sigo revisando el daño, es severo! Habrá que tener mucho cuidado !  
Le aseo raudamente y cuando entra la enfermera para darle de desayunar a mi terrorista le indicó que hay que hacerle una curación y donde se encuentra la llaga .  
\- oír favor sea cuidadosa! Está muy sensible el día de hoy!  
\- ah?  
Me acerco para despedirme.  
\- ya me voy a trabajar mocoso! Portate bien! No hagas tonterías ! - le digo dulcemente mientras acaricio su mejilla - ah y si pudieras hacerme el favor de despertar ya , me harías el día!  
Un beso tierno en la mejilla y me retiro .

La vida no es tan mala ...  
Llegar al trabajo ...  
Preparar las clases y el material ...  
Pensar en el ridículo de Kamijou cuando decía "profesor Miyagi haga el favor de preparar su clase" Ahhh tengo tantas ganas de verles a Nowaki y a Kamijou!  
Luego la hora de la comida ... Llamar a casa para saber como está Shinobu . Todo igual . Bien !  
Luego asesorías de tesis ...  
Más tarde un café en una junta ...  
Tiempo de salir .

Abordó el carro y saludo a lo lejos a un colega . Suena mi teléfono , miro el número . Es de casa.  
\- Miyagi .  
\- señor .. Ha ocurrido una emergencia ! Vamos para el hospital , el joven se ha puesto muy grave !  
\- voy para allá !  
Tome la ruta más corta . No podía reaccionar , maldición Shinobu, no puedes hacerme esto ! Todo iba tan bien !  
Llegue y aparque el auto sonde más pude. Corro hasta la recepción y recibo la información.  
Subo hasta el segundo piso y veo en la salita de espera a la enfermera.  
\- Hey!  
\- señor !- sus ojos llorosos me dicen lo peor .- dejo de respirar , hice lo que pude .  
\- alguna noticia!?  
\- no! Hasta ahorita !  
\- está bien! Vaya a comer algo yo me quedare aquí!  
\- no se preocupe , estoy bien !  
Nos sentamos a esperar , y alrededor de una hora y cuarto salió el doctor .  
\- sensei !  
-doctor dígame que ha pasado ?  
\- no sabemos aún ! Lo trajeron justo a tiempo . Pareciese que sus pulmones hubiesen colapsado , con aire! Como si se estuviera ahogando con el propio aire . Pero en la última revisión que le hicimos todo salió bien , pero esto es simplemente desconcertante ! Por ahora sólo queda esperar ! Ahorita ya lo estabilizamos .  
\- puedo pasar a verle ?  
\- en un momento , apenas lo van a bajar a la UCI .  
\- Hai! Gracias !  
\- le aplicaremos unas pruebas más adelante.  
Le dije a la enfermera que se podía retirar , ya que casi finalizaba su turno y le agradecí por tomar la medida de traerlo inmediatamente . Ella me pidió saber cualquier novedad .  
Un poco después me dejaron pasar .  
Le vi más pálido , pareciese que el trabajo de todo este tiempo había servido para nada . Le notifique a Risako lo sucedido y ella me dio la advertencia de que debíamos estar preparados para lo peor , nada nuevo , aunque no me sentía listo para rendirme .  
Notifique a la universidad que necesitaba un par de días y accedieron , en todo este tiempo no había pedido ni un sólo permiso ni días de descanso ni vacaciones , así que accedieron , además de que conocían la situación en la que me encontraba .  
Me senté a esperar ...  
Sólo tome su mano y me senté a esperar... Como cuando me jugaba las más duras pasadas pero nunca lo conseguía . Salgo a fumar por la madrugada , y regreso a su lado .  
-vamos Shinobu! No me hagas esto! Mira todo lo que hemos logrado juntos ! Acaso no habías dicho a Nowaki una fantasía absurda de embarazar te! Si te recuperas te prometo que haremos todos los intentos posibles !  
No se en que momento me he quedado dormido y tengo este sueño. Es su voz ... Suena más áspera de lo usual .  
El dice mi nombre en un tono de balbuceo poco entendible , pero se que es su voz y es mi nombre .  
Me aprieta la mano , una vez ... Dos ... Tres ... Abrí los ojos .  
\- mijami!  
\- Shinobu?  
Está ... Está en verdad despierto? No es un reflejo? El ... Aprieta mi mano.  
\- Shinobu... Puedes entenderme ? Si es así aprieta mi mano tres veces .  
Un apretón  
Dos apretones  
Tres apretones  
Intenta incorporarse pero no sabe como ... Está haciendo arcadas.  
\- por favor alguien que venga ! - grito para que alguien del personal venga mientras toco el botón rojo para llamar a alguna enfermera .  
El médico de guardia y la enfermera encargada de Shinobu entran y se quedan boquiabiertos de la sorpresa .  
-salga inmediatamente -me dicen y veo a Shinobu asustado tratando de sacar el respirador que tiene introducido en la garganta .  
\- tranquilo , aquí estaré , tranquilo!  
Dios! Por favor que todo salga para bien! Veo como entran más y más doctores y enfermeras , le sacan y se lo llevan , después de un par de horas lo regresan a su habitación .  
Pasan tres horas y entonces sale a hablar conmigo el médico que le ha atendido todo este tiempo .  
\- sensei , está consciente , ya le llevaron a tomar tomógrafias , una tac y algunas otras pruebas para determinar el daño cerebral , pero hasta ahorita creemos que no es tan grave . Lo que si es que sus músculos no tienen nada de tono y le es muy difícil poder levantarse , en unos momentos le van a tomar algunas muestras de orina y sangre para pruebas de laboratorio , por ahora se encuentra bien , usualmente esto pasa muy seguido cuando el final viene en camino , no abrigue muchas esperanzas sensei , cada minuto es peligroso , le sugiero vaya a su lado , el mi deja de repetir su nombre .  
\- pero en cuanto tiempo estará fuera de peligro!?  
\- no hay un tiempo , esperemos que su edad le ayude .  
\- entonces puedo pasar a verle?  
\- claro ! El esta ansioso !  
Entro con una precaución absoluta y le veo ahí tendido . El me mira con ese gesto regular . Extiende su mano en señal de que la tome .  
-Miyagi !  
\- Shinobu ! -me siento a su lado y tomó su mano- como estas ? Como te sientes?  
El hace una señal con la cabeza de afirmación.  
\- Miyagi !- repite- a...abra...za...me!  
Parece que le cuesta trabajo articular las palabras .  
-Hai!  
Le tomó por la espalda y le levantó contra mi .  
\- así está bien?  
El afirma sólo con la cabeza .  
Se presenta una enfermera y el se muestra nervioso ante la toma de sangre .  
-Shhh tranquilo , es necesario. Además aquí estoy .  
El me dedica una mirada cargada de ira y yo le sonrió y pegó su cabeza a mi pecho.  
El día transcurre sin mucha variedad , aún tiene que alimentarse por sonda nasogastrica y aunque detesto verle sufrir de esa manera me quedo a su lado .  
Luego cae la tarde , y me dedico a leerle , todo me parece mágico , incluso su cara de aburrimiento ante la lectura escogida .  
Luego cae la noche , no hemos hablado mucho pero ha resistido bien!

Calendario  
Día 3  
\- Miyagi... A...ayu...dame ...  
Le ayudo a incorporarse sentado .  
\- te duele mucho?  
El afirma .  
\- quieres estar boca abajo?  
El niega con la cabeza , aún se alimenta por sonda . No se mueve mucho y el personal toma pruebas de laboratorio diario  
Día 7  
-Miyagi... Ayu...dame  
Aún está muy débil pero se ve más animado , aún es alimentado por sonda . Y las pruebas de laboratorio siguen cada día .  
\- Shinobu, como te sientes? Estas bien ?  
\- Miyagi ... Es .. Es la vez ni... Número ... Vei..nte que , que me lo... Di...ces!  
\- pues quiero prevenir cualquier cosa !  
\- Miyagi! ...  
\- ah?  
Su rostro se transformo en dolor .  
\- Miyagi... Lo...lo sien...to  
\- que cosas dices! - le tomó las manos y le busco la mirada , este la esconde de y le sujeto la barbilla.

\- mírame , Shinobu!  
Este obedece y sus ojos se tornan cristalinos .  
\- no hay nada que me haga el hombre más feliz del mundo que verte bien y consciente ... Sobre todo vivo , te quiero a mi lado por siempre .  
\- Miyagi! - unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas .  
\- Shinobu ! No llores o te pondrás mal. Hazlo por mi si?  
Este intenta calmar se y lo consigue .  
Día 13  
Shinobu progresa lentamente , se incorpora con esfuerzos y aún se alimenta por sonda . Hay que cuidar más su piel debido a esas llagas terribles . Médicamente está estable pero riesgo siempre habrá . Sus funciones cerebrales permanecen casi intactas , aún habla con dificultad , intercambia palabras o letras o las arrastra pero en ese sentido no es tan grave , su memoria permaneció a salvo de todo daño, recuerda bien a todos y todo . Sus funciones motrices sise han visto seriamente afectadas , parte por que han permanecido sin uso y parte por que su cerebro no coordina las órdenes o su cuerpo no las obedece , para eso me han recomendado terapias de todo tipo . Su vista y su oído intachables ! Era un milagro ... Eso había dicho el médico y yo esperaba que el milagro sucediera cada día por los siguientes cien años.  
Día 30  
\- Miyagi ... Tengo ... A sed!  
\- Hai! Hai!  
Le acerco un vaso con un popote y el sorbe lentamente el agua .  
ahora ya se incorpora lentamente , come cosas batidas o purés que sean suaves y habla más.  
Risako vino hace unos días justo cuando le quitaron la sonda y el asunto me pareció de lo más tranquilo .  
Día67  
\- Miyagi ... Esto me ... Fastidia ! Quiero va ...osh caminar!  
\- vamos Shinobu debes ser más paciente! Con el tiempo y la fisioterapia volverás a caminar ! No te desesperes!  
\- tu lo dices oro que no estas aquí todo el día!  
\- ya! Ya! Tranquilízate ! Vamos! Quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta por el hospital?  
El se voltea en un gesto de enfado .  
\- Miyagi ... Siento que estoy perdiendo la batalla ...yo... Est... Est... Estoy triste !  
Me acuesto junto a el le rodeo con los brazos y le digo al oído.  
\- lo se! Pero no puedes rendirte , sabes lo que vivi antes de que regresaras ? Eso fue un punto de quiebre ... Unas noches muy solitarias ! Shinobu... Quédate a mi lado! Oír siempre y para siempre ! No nos dejes perder la batalla . Si te sucediese algo ... Me muero literalmente . Por favor ! Se que no es fácil pero... Te lo suplico- ruego y el se voltea hacia mi lentamente y me mira .  
\- Miyagi ... Est... Estoy triste pero ... Nunca más me iré! Te... Amo!  
El me besa torpemente y yo me rindo ante su pequeño cuerpo.  
Día 94  
Regresamos a casa juntos .  
Le dieron de alta después de tres meses pero debe regresar cada semana a revisión , fisioterapia y cada mes a análisis . Aún no camina nada. Los músculos de sus piernas ni siquiera le responden ! Ya come un poco de comida más sólida y habla de mejor modo o peor modo. En cuanto a la terapia , Nowaki ha quedado de encargarse personalmente del caso , bajo la amenaza de que si vuelve a reincidir el caso se irá directo al gobierno , eso además de antidepresivos que son vigilados muy de cerca .  
\- Miyagi! Quiero pastel de arroz !  
\- el pastel de arroz te hará daño mocoso!  
\- Miyagi ! Vamos ... Sólo un poco!  
\- no!  
\- mmmh! Miyagi ...  
\- mande?  
\- abrazame ! Ahora!  
Le tomó entre mis brazos y le plantó un beso terrible !  
\- maldito mocoso terrorista!  
\- viejo aburrido ... Hazme pastel de arroz o nuestro hijo saldrá con cara de pastel de arroz !  
\- nuestro... Hijo?  
Eso me recuerda ...  
Shinobu ... Tu le dijiste a Nowaki-chan que ...

Shinobu : eres demasiado joven para encontrar el sentido en tu vida buscando siempre por aquellos sueños que has deseado . Tu no eres sólo un niño tonto , eres un niño hermoso! Tu no eres nadie...tu sólo buscas algo más !  
Llena tu vida de algo más que lágrimas , que importa quién eres, tu tienes eso! Eres como un sol , oír que ese calor fluye en ti ! A quién le importa , por que tu eres el que lo lleva adentro!  
Aún creces tan salvaje !  
Miyagi 


	41. Cap 41 Pude probarte incluso asi!

Cuando me vi . Cuando me vi estaba sumergido en mi propia oscuridad , esa que yo había creado cuando intente colgarme! Esto era el cielo? No! Pero al infierno si se parecía ! Todo era oscuro y una que otra vez había un ardor horrible en algunas partes de mi ser . Lo que más me atormentaba no era el silencio , si no que escuchaba su voz , triste , destrozada ...  
\- Shinobu ... Si te vas , me voy contigo! Llévame a donde estas! Maldito mocoso por que me has hecho esto! Ya Shinobu , se que te duele pero es necesario! Te voy a poner muy apuesto!  
Miyagi! Acaso su voz venía desde el más allá para atormentarme ? No! Le si miles de vueltas al asunto y entonces tome consciencia de que no había logrado deshacerme de mi tristeza , no había muerto! Sólo me hundí en ella! Carajo ! Era como un maldito marinero perdido ! Sabía que navegaba en mis emociones pero no tenía idea de como regresar y era más difícil hacerlo con la voz de Miyagi mientras rezaba por mi! Esto es lo más lejos que llegaría.  
\- Shinobu si te vas ...te amo mocoso !...shhhh , tranquilo Shinobu ... Que te duele?...te voy a cambiar de posición ... me voy a trabajar mocoso! Portate bien! ... Buenos días mocoso ! Te amo!  
\- maldición Miyagi estoy encerrado en mi propia cabeza! No quiero mire ! Pero me niego a sentirme igual de triste .  
La quemazón era insoportable pero peor aún era escucharle . Yo le había causado esa tristeza .  
Miyagi perdóname soy un estúpido . Me hize un ovillo en medio de esa oscuridad , y sólo me aferre al amor que sentía por el ! Con el tiempo deje de moverme , tal vez era el fin ... Repasaba en mi mente todos esos maravillosos momento que pasamos y mi cuerpo me árida más y más ... Era como si los recuerdos me quemarán la piel , deje de escuchar , estaba perdiendo el oído , luego la vista se me ni lo , mis sentidos se iban uno a uno.  
Sólo repetía su nombre una y otra vez  
-Miyagi...Miyagi...Miyagi...no puedo solo !  
Justo en ese momento en el que ya no sentía nada y comencé a desvanecerme , una bocanada de aire me inundo los pulmones dejándome sin aliento , el mismo aire me asfixiaba , quería gritarle que me ayudara pero estaba seguro que era el fin ! Unas luces cegadoras y ese ardor en la piel , como si un hielo me quemara .Miyagi ayuda!  
La luz inundo mis párpados cegando me .Luego el oxígeno mis pulmones y finalmente mi piel se hizo cenizas mientras mis oídos explotaban .  
No sabía si era un sueño o el cielo pero le mire a mi lado dormido , su mano sostenía la mia y le apreté una y otra vez , el se despertó y me miro boquiabierto ...  
-Shinobu? ...Shinobu... Puedes entenderme ? Si es así aprieta mi mano tres veces .  
Un apretón  
Dos apretones  
Tres apretones  
Aún no me recupero , aún necesito ayuda para muchas cosas , aún estoy triste a veces pero no podría concebir volver a escucharle suplicar que regrese , no puedo tolerar que el se sobra triste y no podría hacer sufrir más nunca otra vez a la persona más importante para mi ... No podría ! Así que me he prometido ser valiente y hacer las cosas bien , y eso a veces o más bien la mayoría del tiempo funciona y me siento mejor .  
\- Miyagi...  
\- mande mocoso!  
\- quiero...  
\- no me voy a levantar a hacerte pastel de arroz - dice mientras me interrumpe, y le apunto con el flash de la cámara- toda la noche tuvimos acción y ya estoy muy viejo para aguantarte el paso!  
\- lo se... Pero no te iba a pedir pastel de arroz !  
-? Eh? Entonces ... -dice mientras se despereza .  
\- quiero un bebe!  
Su espalda de hombre , ancha , hermosa ... Se crispa .  
En un gesto hermoso, voltea y con esa sonrisa de suficiencia me responde .  
\- está bien! Tendremos un hijo si lo deseas Shinobu! Si con eso puedo retenerte por siempre ... Será un placer!  
FIN

Ya es más de la mitad del año , Hiro-san! Por que no despiertas? Acaso no quieres volver a mi? Se qué fui un tonto pero prometo compensartelo ... Regresa !  
-felicidades Nowaki -san ! Ahora eres medico sub especialista en psiquiatría !  
\- gracias Tsunari -san !  
\- awww que envidia ! Me muero por ya tener mi grado yo también!  
\- así será Tsunari! Y serás la mejor!  
\- Ahhh Nowaki ! Si fuera tan buena como tu eso sería maravilloso!  
\- ha! Jajaja que cosas dices ! Claro que no!  
\- así es Nowaki! Y se que sensei está muy orgulloso de ti!  
\- gracias Tsunari- Hiro-san... Orgulloso? No! Lo que yo le había hecho no tenía perdón !  
Le había dejado de lado para darle preferencia a mi trabajo y lo peor era que el creyó que era por el superior !  
Seguramente por eso no quiere regresar .  
\- ah oye me tengo que ir ... Por hoy termine mi trabajo con sensei ! - dice mientras acaricia sus cabellos castaños -pero vendré des pues a visitarle . Y además a festejar tu grado ! Está bien ?  
\- no es necesario festejar!  
\- si! Si lo es ! Nos vemos !  
Ella sale apresuradamente de la habitación y me tumbo al lado de Hiro -san .  
\- ah! Hoy es mi día libre Hiro-san ! Que quieres hacer? ... Me parece bien!  
El día que me certificaron como sub especialista no pude evitar buscarle con la mirada ... Le imagine en un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca ... Muy guapo , sonriendo para mi ... Hiro-san no te merezco !  
Su respiración ... Su respiración ... Tu eres quién más quiero , me arrepiento tanto de haberte colgado el teléfono .  
Bajo mi mano instintivamente hasta su sexo . Quiero todo de ti Hiro-san,... Pero ... Que te puedo dar !  
Le destapo el edredón y luego la sábana , subo su bata y encuentro mi objetivo ... Reacciona ante mi contacto . No puedo evitarlo , bajó hasta donde está , será un trabajo difícil no lastimar lo debido a la sonda . Me rehuso a lastimarlo más , lo giro hacia la izquierda con cuidado y le subo la bata hasta los hombros , amo su espalda , amo sus caderas , lo amo en si!  
Le beso la espalda, la columna , la cadera , el trasero , me lo tragare a besos. Busco su entrada, estoy como loco , se que Hiro-san me despreciaría en estos momentos no me gobierno sólo , soy una presa del pánico y la frustración . La encuentro , me acerco a su cuello le beso , sus ojos aún inexpresivos me frustran más , vamos Hiro-san dame algo, algo que me diga que estas ahí! Cualquier cosa! Dame tu ira , tu rabia , un insulto! Un beso .  
Mi mano masajea su entrada , no quiero parar , no me detendré haya tener una expresión ... Beso sus labios con una desesperación terrible , mientras mis dedos se adentran en su trasero .  
Le volteó con la mano libre hacia mi y continuo besándole con desesperación ! Si es necesario perdería la vida aquí!  
-Yo que me la pasaba diciéndote que todo mi mundeo giraba alrededor de ti! Y mira que manera de demostrarlo !  
Un beso tras otro y ya tengo tres dedos adentro , sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y eso me excita .  
\- vamos Hiro-san regresa a mi !  
Revuelvo mis dedos en su interior y este se deshace como un chocolate , está lubricando demasiado .  
\- oír favor regresa ! Por favor ! Se que ha sido un largo día , también para mi lo ha sido ... Se que me he comportado como el idiota más grande ... Pero ... -hundí mi cabeza en su pecho - sin ti ... Estoy perdido ! Dios... Te amo tanto!  
No puedo continuar ... No se que hacer o decir ... Sólo quiero estar con el , así , sentir su calor ... De repente algo toca mi cabeza ... Levantó la mirada y su mano está acariciando me . Su mirada ... Su mirada da miedo , es como...  
\- el no va a regresar ! Kamijou... No quiere regresar!  
\- Hiro-san?  
\- el es mío ahora !  
\- ah?  
\- yo realmente quería matarte ... Tu eres la razón de sus temores ! Pero el te ama tanto que prefirió el irse antes de que tu te fueras en cualquiera de las formas que alguien puede irse!  
\- Hiro-san?  
\- entiende Nowaki , Hiroki te teme ! Así que aprovecha su sacrificio y rinde te ! Acaba de hacer lo que haces con tu mano y nunca más regreses!  
\- no!  
\- si! Veté ! Yo le cuidaré ... Yo le amaré ... Yo...  
Le interrumpo besándole con pasión . Mis dedos van más adentro u sus piernas se contorsionan de placer .  
Mientras mis dedos le hacen cosquillas en su entrada para dilatarle aún más y luego un cuarto dedo.  
-que haces ? - pregunta  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- que no te has dado cuenta que no soy Kamijou ?  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- ese imbecil es débil y nadie lo ama !  
-Hiro-san! Por que dices esas cosas?  
\- por que sabes que es verdad ! Este hombre ni siquiera se ama el mismo! Como esperas que te ame ? Deberías buscarte a alguien que te de lo que necesitas ... Eso además de que Hiroki no regresara ! Ahora sólo estoy yo!  
\- Hiro-san! Reacciona !  
\- entiéndelo , el no regresara ! Está sumido en su propia oscuridad !  
Sus ojos revelan la verdad, Hiro-san está tremendamente lastimado ... Su corazón , su corazón es simplemente una recopilación de heridas y soledad . Y ese que está ahí , no es más que su propio dolor hablando , expresando se !  
Le miro y sus ojos avellanados me dicen "ayúdame "  
\- que? Se te acabo la pasión Nowaki? Te has dado cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad? Y ahora? Saldrás huyendo?  
Saco mis dedos de dentro de el , este me mira irritado y retadora mente . Limpió el flujo de mis dedos sobre mi bata e instintivamente y tomándole por sorpresa le envuelvo con mis brazos .  
\- que... Que demonios crees que haces?  
\- Hiro-san ! No te preocupes , yo curare tu corazón , nada de lo que digas o hagas hará que me aleje de ti ! Te quiero para siempre y por siempre ! Te amo !  
\- que? Estas loco?  
\- si! Pero por Hiro-san !  
\- el no te ama !  
\- yo te amo Hiro-san y se que tu a mi también me lo dicen tus ojos . Me lo dice tu cuerpo ! Me lo dice todo tu ser , incluso cuando crees que no lo haces ! Se que me amas ! He descubierto mi casa en tus brazos y yo no sabía todo lo que un beso significa y puede decir ! Nunca había descubierto todos estos sentimientos y que tu vida sea lo más importante , incluso que la mía, no es algo más que amor , puro amor !  
\- de tu parte, pero te engañas al creer que el te ama !  
\- no! Hiro-san ... Con todo y tu enorme desconfianza contra el mudo , tu... Tu me dejaste ser parte de tu vida . Incluso cuando tu corazón estaba frágil y herido , aún así , me abriste la puerta de tu casa y de tu corazón , aunque yo te he fallado ! Pero créeme cuando te digo que tu eres todo mi mundo ! Y que no hay nada que no hiciera por ti!  
\- que estupideces dices ! Tu lo abandonaste por tu éxito profesional ! La misma excusa de siempre ! Te amo ... Blah blah! Eres todo para mi ...blah blah! Pero mandaste a tu jefe a que desquitara sus instintos en el !  
\- que?  
\- o también creerás que lo invento?  
\- que quieres decir con eso?  
\- dije que tu mandaste a tu jefe a que hiciera lo mismo que tu acabas de hacer con tus dedos en Kamijou ! Eso también es parte del amor ? Tu jefe me provoco y le hirió!  
\- el... El... Te toco Hiro-san?  
\- jajajajajaj no sabías? Incluso pudo probarlo estando así!  
\- dios!  
\- ahora vas a llorar? Bueno debería confesar que no estuvo tan mal ! Tu eres demasiado suave !  
\- eh?  
\- no podría decir que no fue un buen regalo de tu parte!  
Enfurecí , si ! Simplemente me quitó de encima y salgo de la habitación mientras le dejo medio desnudo ahí , No tengo razonamiento , no soy capaz de pensar . Sólo tengo un objetivo y es encontrar al superior Yashima y partirle la cara ! No me importa nada más , no quiero ni imaginar que sus manos sucias hayan tocado a Hiro-san ! Estúpido de mi ! El me lo dijo! Y yo... Enciendo el carro y miro mi reloj ! Por la hora seguro aún está en el hospital. Le voy a matar ! Así acabe en la cárcel ... Las lágrimas me nublan la vista ! Le voy a matar !


	42. Cap 42 Para morder el polvo! P3

Los semáforos me atormentaban . La plena mañana y yo quería desaparecer a la ciudad ! Carajo una vez más mi meta se me antojaba tan lejos pero no pararía ! Yashima me las pagaría ! Las lágrimas eran ya cosa del pasado , como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y no apenas unos minutos desde que salí del hospital y deje a Hiro-san ahí! Como pude ser tan estúpido ! Maldición! Nowaki... Eres un imbecil , pero aquí acabaría con todo ... Ahora creo puedo verlo ... El hospital está casi justo frente a mi , acelero a 120 y sin bajar la potencia doy un giro a la derecha . Me identifico en la entrada y retomo el acelerador , lo aparcó donde puedo y bajó con la furia aún en mi cabeza . Un portazo estridente el del vehículo , me doy ir prisa por la entrada de personal y comienzo a buscarle con la mirada más intensa . Primer piso ... Nada ! Segundo piso ... Nada! Tercer piso y me dirijo a su consultorio ... Abro la puerta y con una voz que yo mismo me desconocía grito.  
\- Yashima !  
Nadie... No se encuentra...

Los caballos vienen...  
Pero he perdido el camino, no se dónde se fue todo ese desfilé de luces y música , simplemente me si la vuelta un segundo y desapareció , así como si! Corrí tan rápido como pude , como todas mis fuerzas , mis últimas fuerzas me lo permitieron y aún así me quede sólo . Ahora no se dónde estoy , de donde vengo o a donde me dirijo sólo me he quedado varado en este lugar . Que me paso todo este tiempo? Primero , sería recordar quién soy , a que me dedico , como llegue aquí.  
Usami... Haruhiko Usami . Ese es mi nombre , soy el hijo del presidente del grupo Usami , su primogénito . Hijo de su amante ! Es cierto . Una relación fallida , una tras otra. Una estela del humo pasado , eso es lo que fui para mi padre! Ni que decir para mi madre que seguro fui una ventisca molesta !  
Hermano mayor de un hermano menor prodigio ... Akihiko Usami , escritor , un novelista excepcional , Haruhiko , ósea yo no fui dorado de ningún talento artístico que no fuera obedecer las órdenes que se me daban al pie de la letra y sin chistar . Yo no le veo lo artístico a eso! Nada que tener en cuenta !  
La madre de Akihiko?... Esposa legal de mi padre ... Una unión muy conveniente entre dos familias poderosas . Akihiko? Un bebe encantador con esos ojos violetas tan excepcionales y únicos , su hermosos y plateado cabello , un niño hermoso y especialmente inteligente. Un jovencito con ideas propias, un talento de las letra , literato joven y audaz ... Haruhiko ? No mucho que ofrecer , a veces cuando se esfuerza consigue algo ...  
Bien supongo que esa era la razón del por que tenía la agenda atascada todo el tiempo . Arte , matemática, economía , estadística, caligrafía, kendo, judo , natación , esgrima , ajedrez, inglés , etimologías ... Apenas algunas de las actividades que cubrían mi agenda desde los cinco años . Desde que tuve que elegir ... Nunca supe si mis elecciones eran cuestión del azar o simplemente siempre equivocaba la decisión , pero no suponía al azar en mi vida ya que también sabía calcular las probabilidades otra de mis tantas actividades ... Supongo eran mis malas decisiones las que siempre me llevaban a encerrarme en ese espacio oscuro dentro de mi habitación ... Un closet de caoba enorme donde seguí cabían otros diez niños más... Quiero un closet normal ... Aquí sobre espacio ...

Segundas miradas ...  
\- vamos Nowaki! Ya perdóname la ...  
\- le suplico que no se dirija a mi si no es por alguna cuestión de trabajo !  
\- Nowaki tienes que escúchame ! Te lo suplico !  
\- con su permiso !  
\- aewwww está bien ! Prepara todo para mañana , la sesión va a ser más personal así que sólo estaremos tu , los enfermeros de asistencia , el señor Usami y yo.  
\- Hai! Permiso .  
El sale con un gesto indiferente ...  
Después de esta sesión tomare mis vacaciones lo juro! Nada has salido bien estos días . Nada saldrá bien si sigo en este camino . Pero lo primero es arreglar a Usami -san !  
Carajo que me he leído toda la bibliografía que hay en Japón sobre hipnosis y nada ! Se supone que en sí eso debe de pasar ósea nada pero como pasa absolutamente lo contrario eso es lo que me preocupa. Por que Usami -san no ha regresado del trance , está aún en el? Y si no está que pasa? Por que no reacciona? .  
Tomó mi lap , la abro y aprieto el botón de inicio . Ese maldito salvapantallas! Una foto mía y de Nowaki en un bar , es una maldita foto vieja de cuando entro a hacer la sub especialidad , tendría si acaso un par de meses que lo habían cambiado de Hokkaido hacia acá . Salimos a beber ... Era un chico bastante tímido pero agradable . Y como volvía locas a las enfermeras jóvenes ! En ese tiempo yo andaba muy enamorado de mi esposa . Sólo era un simple residente para mi... Ah! Que recuerdos ! ... Podría pasarme horas perdido aquí en cada detalle de Nowaki ...recuerdos?  
\- maldición!  
Tengo que encontré a Nowaki!

Sin tu no soy nada !  
Estudiar estudiar estudiar . Dormir . Comer. Estudiar ... Eso fue lo que hacia hasta los 21 ... Había aprendido por la mala manera que las mujeres eran seres perversos . Sólo buscaban humillar , venganza y si acaso sexo o dinero ! Una vieja institutriz me lo había enseñado a punta palos , el recuerdo de esa mujer lo tenía presente en cada centímetro de mi piel , no eran las marcas de aquel fuete de 17 cm de varilla de membrillo con cuero , no era haber estado mi cuerpo expuesto sin ropa no el hecho de que no podía ni emitir un chillido de dolor bajo la amenaza de que me mataría ... Eran sus burlas su palabras que chocaban contra mi orgullo. Maricon , llorón ya tienes edad como para enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos ! Eres un consentido ! Insultos , insultos y más insultos estaba mal querer una vida normal? Era erróneo querer jugar y no desear para nada ser un prodigio como Akihiko? Estaba mal tener gustos simples y propios ? Así me pareció ! Por eso decido hacer lo único que parecía estar bien ... Y era aceptar la voluntad de los demás aún contra la mía . Yo decido dejar de regir mi vida y entregarla a las manos de mi padre . Entonces sólo vivía para una cosa , el grupo Usami! Sólo un instrumento para que mi padre llegara a su meta ... Tantos años insípidos vividos para nada . A los 21 me había logrado sólo una cosa buena ... Logre ser el mejor de la generación en gradué me como arquitecto . Crear ... No en las letras ... Crear arte visual ... Arte que pudieran tocar , sentir ! Pero inmediatamente tuve que sumergirme en la compañía , no había tiempo que perder ! El grupo Usami necesitaba una mano derecha y era parte de mis deberes como futuro presidente conocer cada aspecto de la compañía tan detalladamente . Ya sabía todo lo que representaba la compañía llevaba años estudiando eso pero ahora sería tan minucioso que sabía que me iba a doler . Akihiko en tanto se independizaba y lograba los honores en su propio estilo.  
En la casa sólo se brindaba oír sus logros y oír su temeraria forma de vida . Yo aún con 21 años regresaba a ese closet enorme y oscuro , me quedaba ahora menos espacio ... Pero aún cabían cinco personas más . Me sentaba y lloraba mis desicion es ... Todas equivocadas !  
\- un huevo en el camino Haruhiko, es sólo un huevo en el camino ! Sigue adelante ! Sigue adelante !  
Me repetía mientras volvía a conté cada uno de los ciento cincuenta golpes que esa mujer me propino .

Otra coartada que escribir .  
\- ya llego Usami -san superior !  
\- gracias Nowaki ! Ya estoy listo y tu?  
\- también !  
\- Nowaki...  
\- dígame ...  
\- perdóname ! Por favor !  
\- superior está es la última vez que se lo repito ... No me interesa lo que me tenga que decir haga su trabajo y ya!  
\- Nowaki...  
\- lo veo afuera ...  
No entiendo ... No se como lograr que Nowaki me perdone ! Ahhh! Yashima eres un estúpido ...  
Cierro los ojos y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire . Está es mi última oportunidad de regresar. Usami -sama a su estado normal o mínimo al anterior . Si fallo no se que sucederá con mi carrera .  
Me levantó me pongo mi bata ... Una bata ... Una bata no me hace un médico bueno ... Una bata ... Me la quito y salgo .  
En la sala está recostado Haruhiko Usami . Con esa quietud con a que ha estado estos días , ya se había pospuesto esta sesión dos veces por el presidente y luego por Usami Akihiko , el cual ahora era el dueño de la custodia de su hermano ... Que personas tan raras ... Cediéndose la custodia de una persona como si fuera un lugar en e autobús !  
En la parte de atrás estaban los dos enfermeros y a mi lado Nowaki y aunque sabía que era el mero cascaron ya que ahora me odiaba, aún así su sola presencia me hacia sentirme más tranquilo , más concentrado . Más atrás estaba Usami Akihiko, mirando con una cara de inexpresividad . Como si le diera igual lo que fuera a pasar. Yo en cambio estaba sudando frío.

Aquí hay niños en quién pensar !

Cuarenta u tantos ... Ya tienes cuarenta y tantos ... No eres arquitecto ... No eres la cabeza del grupo como se pretendía , no has siquiera sentado cabeza con una mujer , vamos ni siquiera con un hombre , el mismo Misaki te ha rechazado en infinitas formas ... No es que eso sea un hueco en el camino o una señal de que pares ... Eso es que no hay camino , todas tus decisiones han sido equivocas y lo sabes ! Desde el principio lo supiste . Ahora es lógico que ya no puedas avanzar , ya no tienes ni pies ni cabeza !  
Oor eso el desfile se ha marchado sin ti , por eso sólo nos quedamos a recoger todos los cristales rotos no es otra herida que procesar ... Es toda una parte mutilada.  
Como superar está pesadilla ? Como volver a casa con el corazón destrozado ? Los años pasaron tan rápido... Yo ... Yo me pregunto ...  
-como es que logre sobrellevarlo ?  
Una figura pequeña ... Viene hacia mi ... Es... Es un Haruhiko de ocho años .  
\- otra coartada que escribir eh?  
\- como dices ?  
\- sigue adelante ! Continúa adelante !  
Me toma con su pequeña mano y me conduce a un sitio aún más oscuro .

Fortalezas de silencio .

Tres!  
Dos...  
Tres!  
Uno ...  
Dos...  
Tres!  
Nada , sabía que ya habían pasado más de tres horas y nada . Este hombre se negaba a despertar . Me odiaba tanto que seguro quería que me despidiesen y al siguiente día despertaría como si nada .  
\- superior?  
Voltee a ver a Nowaki .  
\- basta ! El señor Akihiko ya se va a retirar!  
Sólo pude asentir y me deje caer todo tal cual sobre el sillón .  
Vi como Usami - sama salía de la habitación y los enfermeros se llevaban a Usami Haruhiko ... Aún inconsciente .  
Luego Nowaki fue a hablar con Usami-sama . Me quede pasmado , ese había sido mi final . Mi trágico final .  
\- superior ?  
Intente mirarle con un gesto normal pero yo mismo sentí que mis órbitas iban a estallar y los ojos me ardieron horrible .  
\- superior ? Está ... Todo bien ?  
\- no , no está bien . No importa ! Ya nada importa .

\- superior ... Está ... Estas llorando .

\- ah si?perdona!  
Me levantó y me retiro , que patético ! Seguro es un a razón más para que Nowaki me deteste , el siempre creyó que yo era un gran psiquiatra , bueno ... Otra cosa en la que lo decepcionó !  
Me voy a mi oficina ... Me encierro con llave no deseó ser molestado ...

Esa música es dulce , es tan dulce... Los caballos ya vienen! 


	43. Cap43 Dejarte es tan dificil!

Sólo por un minuto ... Estaba fuera de todo ...fuera de tener que ser yo , fuera de no tener que serlo . Era todo u nada al mismo tiempo y esa sensación me gustaba , para que regresar si aquí donde quiera que estuviese , estaba bien .  
\- pero sabes que tendrás que regresar algún día ... De alguna forma haru!  
Haru? Nadie me había llamado haru nunca !  
Crei qe ese pequeño que estaba ahí era yo pero no ! La oscuridad me había jugado una broma . Entonces quién era quién me acompañaba?  
Su cabello y ojos azules lo delataron . Yo sabía quién era ese pequeño aunque no recordaba su nombre ... Sólo recordaba ... Significa tifón ... Tifón ... Nowaki significa tifón !

Esperarle era la muerte ... No podía refrenarme, mi irá estaba contenida en mis puños ! Le haría pagar caro tocar a Hiro-san ... Le haría pedazos ! No podía ya tenerle una mínima consideración ! Una cosa era que el bromeara con cosas y otras que el quisiera quítame a Hiro-san ! Y más sabiendo que yo iba tan enserio con el ! Ahora mismo nadie mi apartaría del lado de Hiro-san !  
Era medio día casi y aún no se aparecía su auto por el estacionamiento , sabía que no era su día libre pero habría salido a comer o a vomitar algo ... Esta semana estaba condicionado a no tener descanso después de lo de Haruhiko-san ! Así que tendría que regresar de alguna u otra forma ! Yo siempre había sido bastante paciente pero en lugar de que con el paso de las horas la ira se disipara , más bien aumentaba . Decidí dejar el estacionamiento e ir a buscarle a su apartamento , sin tenía suerte había ido por algo de ropa para cambiarse. Maneje frenético buscando entre calles y avenidas . Cuando llegue a su apartamento y patee la puerta gritando su nombre , nadie salió . Toque frenético el timbre y nada ! Regrese al aparcamiento y busque su vehículo , no estaba . Regrese al hospital u pregunte a las enfermeras , nadie sabía nada en concreto . Sólo sabían que había salido ! Maldición ... Decidí ir a buscarle a los restaurantes que solíamos frecuentar o los cafés donde sabía que compraba pero nada! Se lo había tragado la maldita tierra . Yo estaba más enojado y ya casi era la tarde . Todo el día buscando a Yashima y no había podido dar con el.  
Por eso de las cuatro de la tarde vi entrar a Tsunari-san con un café .  
-Nowaki -san ! Perdón ... Superior Nowaki - dice sonriendo.-que haces aquí !

\- Yashima! Busco a Yashima !  
\- ah? En serio! Vaya ... Te sientes bien? Te ves raro Nowaki -san !  
\- Tsunari! Donde está Yashima!  
\- acaso lo olvidaste ? Es martes , está con sensei dando terapia .

Martes ! Terapia! Sensei?  
Hiro-san! Le había dejado desprotegido ! Que idiota era !

\- recuerda que está semana casi no tuvo oportunidad de atender a otros pacientes que no fueran Usami -sama y como se pospuso la sesión de Usami -sama decidió que fuéramos a comer y luego a ver a sensei , yo acabo de regresar y el se quedo , tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con sensei...  
Ni siquiera me quede a escucharle , sabia que era grosero dejarle hablando pero era imperativo que yo regresara al lado de Hiro-san , ese maldito lobo se comería a mi pequeña oveja . Tome el volante de inmediato y salí a 140 , un tráfico del infierno , y cada minuto que pasaba me atormentaba aún más ! Si le volvía a poner un dedo encima ... Sabía que acabaría en la cárcel acusado de homicidio .  
Decidí tomar un atajo , creo salió peor la cosa ! Termine lejos del hospital y peor aún atorado en el tráfico .  
He venido a dar a las seis y media al hospital , con la mínima esperanza de verle ... No en realidad ya no tenía esperanza , sólo quería que el no lo hubiera tocado de nuevo y este en sus brazos ! Mañana iría a romperle la cara , hoy ! Hoy quería sólo estar a su lado . Subí hasta su habitación y entonces escuche ...  
\- vamos ... Sabes que me amas Yashima ! Tómame! Ahora no está !  
\- ya te dije que no eres interesante ... Las veces que lo hice era por que...  
Tuve suficiente con eso ! El había confesado para mi ! El nivel de ira se volvió a elevar de nuevo y entre dando un portazo enorme .  
Ambos se me quedaron viendo asombrados , mi cara estaba caliente , todo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente ! Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Yashima y este se levantó .  
\- Nowaki... -extendió los brazos y le propiné un golpe el la mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo .  
\- levántate ... Imbecil!  
\- no ... Nowaki?  
\- que te levantes!  
\- que pasa? -dice el mientras intenta incorporarse y de otro golpe lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.  
\- vaya! Vaya! Así que no eres tan blando como pensé! -dice Hiro-san  
\- Nowaki... Que demonios te pasa? -pregunta el superior ya molesto !  
\- tu! Maldito traidor !  
\- Jajajajaja -la risa estruendosa de Hiro-san - sabía que había un verdadero tifón dentro de tu !  
\- tu ... Te atreviste a tocarle ... Con tus manos sucias ! Yo ... Se supone eras mi amigo!  
\- Nowaki! Yo...  
Voltea a ver a hirió-san y este le dice .  
\- yo le dije todo lo que me has hecho! Lo siento Yashima , creí que a el si le parecería interesante !  
\- que hiciste que?  
\- dime no es encantador cuando se enoja?  
El superior se puso de pie.  
\- maldito imbecil ! - le dije y me le fui encima .  
Le solté un puñetazo en la nariz y otro en el labio . Este trataba de defenderse y no podía . En tanto Hiro-san estaba eufórico gritando y alardeando y riendo !  
Una enfermera tuvo que entrar al escuchar semejante escándalo y llamo al personal de seguridad !  
Nos sacaron a los dos .  
Nos llevaron a la oficina de seguridad donde un oficial nos pidió nuestras identificaciones . Se las dimos , nos reprendió y dijo que notificaría a su jefe para saber que procedería pero que antes quería saber que sucedió.  
\- nada ! -dijo Yashima - el es el familiar de mi paciente ... Estaba alterado y eso es todo !  
\- la enfermera dijo que los vio golpeando se , más bien diría lo vio golpeándolo doctor !  
\- no! En realidad ... No me paso nada! Es una reacción normal!  
\- normal? Dice usted?  
\- Hai! Descuide ... No volverá a suceder!  
El oficial se dirigió a mi .  
\- usted? Algo que agregar?  
Negué con la cabeza ! No quería decir nada .  
\- ah! Iré a ver que procede. En tanto , ustedes dos no pueden salir de aquí!  
\- Hai! -repusimos al mismo tiempo .

Cuando el oficial salió , el intenta hablarme .  
\- Nowaki... No seas tonto..  
\- cállate! Ahora te atreva a llamarme tonto!?  
\- no! La palabra es idiota!  
\- le tocaste?  
\- que pregunta es esa? Yo..  
\- le tocaste si o no ? Con un demonio!  
\- define tocar!  
\- tu ... Maldito idiota le ... Le metiste tus sucios dedos !  
\- ah eso! Bueno si! Supongo que si te refieres a si le metí los dedos en el culo a Hiroki, si ! Si lo hice!  
La rabia me inunda de nuevo le tomó de las solapas y le levantó .  
\- bajame idiota que no te das cuenta de que si no lo haces te llevarán ! Si nos ven así ...  
-no me importa ! No cuevas a decir que le metiste los dedos en el culo a ..  
\- tu lo mencionaste .  
\- sólo tenías que haber contestado si o no maldición!  
\- bajame !  
\- por que lo hiciste?  
\- Nowaki! Bajame !  
\- confiesa! Por que lo hiciste?  
\- bajame idiota!  
\- dime oprime que? Por que demonios me quieres quitar a Hiroki ?  
\- eh?  
\- dimelo!  
\- quitarte ... A ... Kamijou?  
\- si! O intentas verme la cara de nuevo!  
\- si que eres idiota !  
\- ahhhhh!- le estrello contra la o pared .  
\- auch ! Bajame !  
Se escucha que abren la puerta y lo dejo caer !  
-que pasa aquí?  
\- ahhhh...  
\- nada ! Nada! - dice Yashima enm el suelo.  
\- mi jefe ha dicho que si el diciembre Yashima no tienen enmiendas mg una acusación podrían retirarse ambos . Y que le saludase de su parte !

\- ah? - dijo Yashima -su jefe es...  
\- el oficial Takaryama . Dijo que usted le había ayudado una ves a ingresar a su esposa embarazada...  
\- ah ya recuerdo! Salude lo de mi parte ... Gracias y perdón por las molestias no volverá a suceder!  
\- disculpe -digo, y me retiro.  
Cuando salimos sigo a Yashima hasta el estacionamiento .  
\- quiero que renuncies al caso de Hiro-san o te demando !  
\- con gustó lo haré ... No es Hiroki de mi interés!  
\- no finjas! Tu quieres quitarme a hiroki!  
\- baka! Mil veces baaaaka!  
\- Alejate de el!  
\- sólo quiero que sepas y que te metas en tu cabeza que Kamijou Hiroki no me interesa! Yo... Amo a un idiota !  
Se sube a su carro y le pateo la puerta .  
\- deja a Hiro! Maldito idiota !  
Este enciende el auto y se arranca .  
\- casi me atropella !  
Regreso a la habitación , y le miro, que alegría aún está consiente !  
Entro despacio ...  
\- Hiro-san ! - tomó lugar junto a el .  
\- vaya ... Sanson ha regresado ... Crei que lo matarías a golpes pero me parece que contigo todo es a medias !  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- ya te dije que no soy ese débil! Deja de llamarme de esa manera !  
\- Hiro-san?  
\- ah ! Idiota! Definitivamente prefiero a Yashima!  
Que? Eso me dolió en el alma ... Hiro-san ... Dijo que prefería a el superior! Acaso estaban enamorados?  
\- no quiero hablar contigo ! Me aburres!  
\- Hiro-san! Perdóname ... Yo!  
\- largate!  
Tomó mis cosas y salgo a dar una vuelta , no podía procesar lo que había sucedido . El superior Yashima y Hiro-san ?!  
Cuando regrese Hiro-san ya estaba dormido . Debería acaso tomar la desicion más difícil ? La de dejarle ir ! Acaso ... Mañana hablaría con Yashima ! Tendría el que explicarme ! Que había pasado? Acaso su tiempo juntos había desembocado en una cercanía íntima ? Hiro-san ! No ! No podía dejarle ir ! No sabía explicar este amor sin el .  
Al otro día me levanté temprano y me fui , tenía mucho trabajo y además había que preparar todo para la sesión de pasado mañana de Haruhiko-san , a la cual me habían reintegrado gracias a que Usami Akihiko así lo había designado ya que ahora el era el encargado de la custodia de su hermano .  
Llegue demasiado temprano y vi a Tsunari en la recepción ...  
\- superior Nowaki! Buenos días!  
\- buenos días Tsunari -san , disculpa por dejarte ayer hablando es sólo que...  
\- lo se. Tenías prisa para ir a golpear a Yashima -san! No te preocupes !  
Su tono irónico me hizo sonrojar .  
\- el te lo dijo Tsunari-san !  
\- no! Pero si me toco curarle las heridas !  
\- el te lo dijo! Vamos!  
\- nunca crei que me tomaras por semejante idiota Nowaki-san!  
\- no ! No es eso Tsunari ... Es...  
\- tu ayer andabas furico buscándole ... Me encuentras ... Te digo donde está... El regresa golpeado y se niega a hablar... Que crees que necesito un premio Nobel para imaginar o suponer que había pasado?  
\- discúlpame Tsunari -san ... El idiota soy yo...  
\- ahora bien tu me vas a decir que paso , que hizo que tu le dieras esa paliza!  
\- lo siento Tsunari -san tendrá que ser después ... Por ahora tengo que revisar lo de el señor conejo!  
\- está bien Nowaki-san pero te puedo dar un consejo... No saques al superior Yashima del caso de sensei. El sabe más de lo que te puedes imaginar !  
\- ah?  
\- buen día!  
Tsunari -san , ella siempre me pareció una chica sensata e imparcial pero por que me habrá dicho eso ?  
Llego frente a la puerta de su consultorio y antes de tocar pienso que puedo decirle a Yashima ... Quiero golpearlo más pero ... Supongo que es tiempo de ser profesional y no hablar del asunto por que si tocamos el tema de Hiro-san puede que salgamos a golpes de nuevo .  
Decido respirar y calmarme . Toco la puerta y el contesta con el alegre y singular... Pasen!  
Al verme en el marco de la puerta ... Su rostro cambia . No se mira enojado aunque si se ve que los golpes fueron bastantes severos . La nariz y la boca quebradas , un ojo morado ... Moretones.  
\- Nowaki-dice con tristeza  
Debería renunciar a Hiro-san por este hombre ... Hasta hace unos semanas le gustaban las mujeres , estaba casado y ahora ? No quería pensar pero de repente se me vino a la mente la plática del otro día  
El superior ... Enamorado... De ... Hirió-san! No ! No quería saber ... Sabía que si no lo inmiscuía , Hiro-san y yo podíamos arreglar el problema juntos . No hablaría nada más con el !  
\- Nowaki... Tenemos que hablar ! Lo siento tanto !  
\- calla! Te voy a pedir una cosa Yashima ... Todo lo que quieras hablar tendrá que ser estrictamente de trabajo . Tu y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos!  
\- Nowaki... Estas mal entendí en...  
\- vine a ver la ola ración de la sesión de Usami -san si no vamos a hablar de eso entonces me retiro.  
-Nowaki!  
\- con su permiso!  
\- ah! No te vayas ! Está bien , supongo primero está el trabajo ... Siéntate . Este es el modo en el que procederá la sesión...


	44. Cap44 Tristeza y pena Yashima!

Planeamos la sesión la cual salió terrible . Simplemente el señor conejo se negó a regresar .  
\- Usami-sama , está seguro de esta desicion? Se qué no resultaron las cosas como esperábamos pero...  
\- Nowaki! No es mi un tensión tomar acción alguna contra el hospital o el doctor Yashima , desde que tu me dijiste de la terapia , sabíamos los riesgos a perder o a ganar . Y lo tiene por escrito el hospital así que descuida ! Sólo quiero llevarme a Haruhiko y eso es todo!  
\- entiendo...  
\- como sigue Hiroki?  
\- ah?  
\- supongo aún no despierta! Oor favor cuidalo mucho , vendré en un par de días por Haruhiko !  
\- Hai!  
\- ah y Nowaki ... Gracias por todo  
Ese hombre , por donde le mirases era simplemente extraordinario y hermoso!

\- superior Nowaki ... Puedo hablar contigo?  
\- claro Tsunari-san sólo por favor no me llames superior!  
\- por?  
\- no se ... Es raro!  
\- pero...  
\- por favor!  
\- está bien !  
\- dime Tsunari-san  
-supe que Yashima renuncio al caso de sensei , no lo permitas .  
\- Tsunari? Lo siento nada puedo hacer ...  
\- por favor Nowaki-san se que puedes pedir que le restituyan en el caso !  
\- no !  
\- por?  
\- es ... Es sólo que no puedo ... Debo respetar la voluntad de Yashima , si el decidió renunciar quizás sea lo mejor !  
\- Nowaki... Nowaki-san por favor no seas un tonto ! Yashima es un idiota pero el es el único que te lo puede devolver entero !  
\- ah?  
\- créeme Yashima se trae algo grande entre manos !  
\- lo se !  
\- ah? Que sabes !?  
\- se lo suficiente como para no quererlo en el caso de Hiro-san de nuevo!  
\- Nowaki ! Basta ! Creía que éramos amigos!  
\- Tsunari-san!?  
Ella se levanta molesta .  
\- supuse que de verdad éramos amigos y ahora tu y Yashima -san se andan con sus misterios , es más tu nada más ! Creía ser merecedora de tu confianza pero veo que no al menos si Yashima anduviera por aquí el le contaría ! Está bien ya no quiero saber !  
\- Tsunari-san! Espera!  
\- que?  
Dice furica mientras se voltea . Sus tacones rojos relucen en el piso de la cafetería del hospital ...  
\- Yashima no ha venido?  
\- Yashima lleva dos semanas desaparecido . Desde que lo sacaron del caso de sensei y le dieron unos días por los de Usami-sama ! Yashima no regreso !  
\- mmmmh!  
\- supongo no soy digna de tu confianza así que me retiro!  
\- Tsunari-san! Espera -le tomó por la bolsa de la bata - siéntate por favor , bueno si tienes tiempo!  
\- ah! Hai!  
Ella se sienta y pude un café expreso . Yo le cuento absolutamente todo lo que paso con Yashima , Hiro -san y yo , después de todo ella había ya arriesgado varias veces su trabajo para ayudarme a mi y a Hiro-san y no podía olvidar todo lo que había hecho por nosotros . Ahora era una amiga invaluable para mi .  
Ella me escucho con atención , daba pequeños sorbos a su café y yo proseguía sus ojos hermosos y sus pestañas largas deban a entender que sabía de lo que yo le hablaba perfectamente .  
Cuando termine mi relató ella había pedido la segunda taza de café .  
\- ahora entiendo -dijo ella mirando de lado ...una expresión poco usual en ella , tan directa .  
\- es por eso que golpee a Yashima y ahora acepto su renuncia al caso!  
\- lo primero lo entiendo , lo segundo ...- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y con determinación - cometes un error ! Yashima sólo busca respuestas !  
\- ah?  
\- Nowaki ! Habla con el ! Es lógico que aún no te hayas percatado de algunas cosas , Yashima es un idiota , nunca supo ser claro contigo , pero el no es malo , sólo imbecil ! Veraz que si le buscas y entiendes lo que Yashima quiere verás ir las cosas son completamente diferente ...Créeme , por lo médico entiendo , lo que Yashima hizo , aunque bueno tampoco es como que fuera la mejor forma ... Nowaki ! Yo no puedo revelarte mucha información , tengo algunos detalles técnicos interesantes pero Yashima , el si sabe lo que hace y te puedo explicar que lo que el buscaba en sensei era crearle una situación de estrés ! Yashima sabe más cosas ! El busca algo que no existe en donde no sabemos pero yo pienso que el ve algo más donde los demás no vemos ! Ya me había comentado que buscaría estresar a sensei pero no sabía como sin tocar un punto delicado para todos ! Si dejas qe Yashima se desentienda del caso sensei ... Sensei vivirá encerrado por siempre !  
\- Tsunari-san entonces dices que debo permitirle a Yashima estar junto a Hiro-san ?  
-Nowaki ... No quiero sonar a que te juzgo no nada por el estilo pero la última vez que vía sensei consiente y bien ... El ... El pregunto por ti! Estaba muy afectado ... Si Yashima hubiese querido a sensei , se hubiese aprovechado de su debilidad . Yashima no estaba no está interesado en sensei ! Tu ... Tu tienes que tomar la desicion Nowaki , sensei te necesita ... Pero el único que está orientado en ese caso es Yashima !  
Ella se levanta con un gesto grácil y me deja un folder .  
\- estas son todas las pruebas que Yashima había sacado semanalmente a sensei . Me había estado hablando de que quería hacer una prueba bastante riesgosa pero que sería una pista muy importante para buscar una pista de lo que estaba rastreando , te pido las reconsideres y le busques . Yashima es la cura para sensei!  
Ella deja la cafetería y sus tacones aún resuenan en mi cabeza . Abro el folder e inmediatamente veo todas las pruebas una tras otras . Tomógrafias , electroencefalogramas , incluso oruebas de sangre , orina y suelos rem . Por que Yashima estaba tan metido en la cabeza de Hiro-san , todo parecía estar tan bien , no había nada extraño en sus pruebas , incluso Hiro-san podría ser una persona sana ... Bueno más o menos !  
Malo si me intrigaba ... Todo lo que Tsunari -san había comentado era verdad ... Yashima siempre decía qe había algo que estábamos omitiendo y aunque era un ser despreciable por haber tocado a mi Hiro-san ! Sin duda era uno de los mejores médicos !  
Y aunque me dolía en el alma reconocerlo ... Yo había cometido la idiotez de haber dejado a Hiro-san desprotegido .  
Ese día fui a la oficina de Yashima y como hacia tiempo , nadie abrió!  
Subí a ver al jefe de piso el cual ahora me tenía a mi como jefe y le pedí que me brindara la dirección de Yashima , tenía que encontrarle . El me dijo que eso era perder el tiempo , que el incluso había acudido a su esposa y nadie sabía nada ! Que el hospital estaba al pendiente o si nose sabía de el le darían de baja en una semana .  
Esas dos semanas Hiro-san había estado muy agresivo ... Me escupía , me corría , hacia tantos corajes que lo más eficiente era que le tuvieran bajo calmantes , no me gustaba verlo así pero ya dos veces se había hecho daño y yo quería evitar que se lastimase otra vez como aquella de la espalda . Sin duda era otro ! Cuando salí decidí ir a buscar a Yashima ... Le encontraría !  
Fui directo a su apartamento ... Un lugar elegante pero que parecía abandonado ... Afuera cajas de basura de comida rápida y pizza . Toque el timbre y nada ! Uno de sus vecinos me dijo que podía haber ido al pequeño mercado de la esquina , lo busque por toda la calle incluso pedía referencias del ? Al parecer era una persona muy apreciada por ser un doctor que ayudaba a sus vecino pero también muy reservado !  
No pude dar con el , tuve que marcharme y regresar el día de mi descanso .  
Ese día después de pelear con Hiro -san por que insistía en que debería soltarle las correas , me lanzo de maldiciones y de nuevo tuviero que inyectar le unos calmantes . Se le retorcía el alma de ver las  
Miradas de odio que me lanzaba cada que le mandaban calmantes .  
Busque a Yashima primero por los alrededores de donde vivía y luego decidí esperar un par de horas afuera de su casa . No tenía esperanzas ... Comenzaba a hacer un viento terrible que anunciaba lluvia ... Miro mi reloj ... En cinco minutos tendré que irme ...  
\- maldición! Malditas escaleras ... Quién me manda a comprar en un segundo maldito pisssssso!  
Era el ! Era su voz ! Cuando le veo , su aspecto deplorable me revelo que el sufría . El se quedo impactado !  
\- no... Nowaki...que haces aquí?  
Sus ojos verdes se veían apagados , un aspecto nada digno de un médico psiquiatra de su talla . Y para colmo borracho a más no poder !  
\- superior ! Como es que está borracho!  
\- no te interesa ! Veté !  
\- no me iré!  
\- haz como quieras !  
Se tambaleo hasta la puerta y apenas si trataba de atinarle a la cerradura con la llave . Fue fácil arrancársela , meterla en la cerradura y girarla .  
\- bien! Ahora ya hiciste tu buena acción del día ... Veté!  
Me pase sin su permiso y este me miro irritado .  
\- no me iré... Dios ! Que basurero!  
\- yo no crítico tu casa no tus gustos !  
\- superior! Tenemos que hablar !  
\- muy tarde Nowaki ...  
\- entonces tiene que regresar al hospital!  
\- ah si? Para que? Para qué siga dejando más gente idiota o para que siga metiendo el dedo en...  
\- calla!  
\- Nowaki ... Veté!  
\- quiero escuchar todo! Quiero saber todo lo que tenga que saber ! Tanto médica como personalmente ! Yashima ... Hiro-san!  
\- y ahora por que sufre la florecilla?  
\- el me odia ... Si me dices , si le dices que estas enamorado de el ... Si le ventas todo , te juro que te evitare todo y yo mismo los dejare en paz !  
El comenzó a reír como desquiciado .  
-jajajajajaja Nowaki... Tu sigues en las mismas eh? Ya te dije que ...- Lugo su rostro se tornó serio- te die que no me insultes ... Yo no siento nada por Hiroki!  
\- entonces ...  
\- eres un idiota eh?  
\- superior !  
-yo... -dijo mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre , agacha la mirada y se queda inmóvil ...- yo...  
\- que pasa Yashima !?  
\- yo ...  
\- confiesa ... - no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar que el amaba a Hiro-san también pero para lo que el soltó no estaba preparado .  
\- yo...te amo Nowaki! ...- si voz se había vuelto dulce , pero yo me quede pasmado!- yo amo a Kusama Nowaki !  
En un momento ... Se doblo y soltó un vómito terrible . Luego cayo desmayado .  
Le sostuve por instinto aunque yo mismo le sentía mareado . Tenía fiebre . Le lleve en brazos hasta su dormitorio , recordaba cuando yo me había dejado vencer ante la tristeza del recuerdo de Hiro-san y como el me había cuidado . Aún no sabía que hacer con la información que había obtenido ... El superior ... Enamorado de mi? Entonces por que había tocado Hiro-san , y si era una excusa para zafarse del problema ? Eso podía ser !  
El superior era un hombre muy guapo pero yo nunca podría mirar a alguien más que no fuera Kamijou Hiroki !  
Le coloque en la cama , su respiración era agitada . Le quite las ropas , dejándole sólo en ropa interior . La casa estaba hecha un asco , salí a la cocina por una bandeja para colocarle fomentos y vi fotos de el y su esposa ... Se les miraba tan perfectos y felices . Sólo cuando regrese comprendo que lo que me dijo era verdad . En su habitación ...sólo había foros de nosotros . El y yo en su cumpleaños ... El y yo en mi cumpleaños ... El y yo en la fiesta de año nuevo ... El y yo en el Halloween que organice ... Sólo fotos de el y yo.  
-superior!  
El sufría ... El sufría y aún así siempre me ayudaba... Como pudo suceder algo así ? Pero ... Por que le toco ? ... Llame al hospital y les dije que el superior estaba muy enfermo, que le había encontrado desmayado en su apartamento . Le dije l jefe de piso que le cuidaría y que me diera un par de días para ayudarle a reponerse ! El con trabajos acepto pero lo hizo !  
Mire a Yashima , que castañeaba los dientes debido a la fiebre .  
Que triángulo ... De tristeza y pena .


	45. Cap 45 Ven a mi ahora

Paso una noche terrible , Yashima casi moría de la fiebre , incluso había pensado en llevarlo de urgencias al hospital , no era una fiebre común , estaba más que intoxicado . Hice lo pertinente , lo mismo que hubieran hecho en la sala de urgencias . Le puse una intravenosa y sus venas eran tan delgadas que le pinche varias veces . La fiebre cedió un poco por la madrugada así como los vómitos . Yashima estaba más que desechó . Al otro día alrededor de las once de la mañana estaba más o menos consiente .  
\- superior ! Como se siente ?  
El ocultaba la mirada , no pronunciaba palabra alguna . Sólo si respiración agitada decía que aún la fiebre no cesaba .  
\- por favor ! Dígame como se siente ?  
\- como si estuviera muriendo de amor ...  
\- superior !  
Me senté a su lado y le ofrecí un poco de caldo . Ese lo rechazo .  
\- veté Nowaki!  
\- no!  
\- no tiene caso ...  
\- Yashima ! No seas idiota... Muchas veces tu me cuidaste ! Ahora es mi turno .  
\- exacto ... Yo te cuide no por reciprocidad , si no por amor ! Veté !  
-superior!  
Sentí una pena enorme , no podía corresponderle .  
\- por favor ! Superior ... Déjeme cuidarle y cuando este mejor hablaremos !  
El volvió a caer dormido , aún tenía 38 de temperatura , nada recomendable . Le quite el edredón y moje un paño para su frente .  
Le mire ... El superior Yashima siempre me había parecido tan fuerte , nunca pensé que le vería así .  
Junto a su cama estaba un libro de poemas de autores internacionales.

Suzuki y Misaki  
Era raro ... Parecía que se me quedaba viendo , como si de un momento a otro fuera a reaccionar la primeros días me daba miedo , supongo por eso Usagi-san lo tenía bajo llave en la habitación superior .

Antes de la llegada de Haruhiko-san , Usagi san me había comentado que lo llevaría a otro departamento y que haría que enfermeras lo cuidarán , a lo cual lógicamente me opuse, era su hermano y si teníamos suerte era una buena manera de arreglar sus muchas diferencias , este puso mala cara pero acepto traerlo acá . Cuando le volví a ver parecía un Haruhiko muy cambiado . No se parecía nada al anterior , el mismo cuerpo fornido de hombre , pero la expresión de sus ojos era distinta . No se... Se le miraba no más alegre si no más bien menos amargado . Menos enojado . Las cosas no habían salido nada bien en la famosa terapia pero eso no parecía haberle enojado a Usagi-san . Raro? Claro que si ! El siempre esperaba el mejor resultado ! Era como si el ya hubiese sabido eso ! Le interrogue y nada! No confeso nada! No creía que fuera capaz de hacer que todo saliera terriblemente mal para Haruhiko! Ósea... Si se odiaban a muerte pero de eso a tenerlo en ese estado toda la vida no creo ese fuera el plan de Usagi-san !  
En fin el caso es que el estado de Haruhiko -san en nada ha cambiado . El es como un zombie , camina sólo si alguien lo dirige , se sienta si alguien lo sienta , puede estar largos periodos sin parpadear , incluso he descubierto a Usagi-san jugándole competencias en eso ! Y también le he visto frustrado por perder e incluso hacerle trampa . Al principio como decía... Me daba algo de miedo , sentía que me observaba de una manera terrible , tenía la impresión de que de un momento a otro volvería en sí y tendría un enfrentamiento con Usagi-san, pero nada de eso sucedió!  
Nowaki -san se convirtió en su médico de cabecera a petición de Usagi-san y ha venido a verle varias veces , eso me dio mucho gustó ya que he podido platicar con el de nuevo ! Una persona muy agradable ! Y bueno que decir que aún veo algo inquieto a Usagi-san ! Que demonios yo ya me acostumbre a la presencia de Haruhiko -san y el es como si aún esperara que algo sucediese !  
Ya tiene seis meses aquí ... Tal vez en el fondo , es su hermano y quiere que regrese a la normalidad ! Supongo los lazos fraternales por muy rotos que se encuentren sin más fuertes de lo que pensamos .

Suzuki y conejo .

Seis meses ... Que pasaba ? En realidad algo había salido mal? No lo creo ! Todo debía ser conforme al plan . Haruhiko debía estar pronto a recuperar la consciencia , pero cuando? Como? Por que demonios no había pasado nada ? Acaso ahora si estaría actuando ? Acaso de verdad me había pasado ?  
Ya Misaki me había cuestionado sobre mi comportamiento y los médicos no daban crédito a oír que no salía Haruhiko del trance . Lo que nadie sabía era todo lo que yo había planeado , aunque nunca me había imaginado todo lo que Haruhiko había vivido , y aún así le detestaba . No era odio simplemente aborrecía su persona , sabía qe con todo y que volviese a nacer e sería la misma persona chocante aunque después de todo , vivir en una jaula no es nada agradable y en eso si podía interferir y de una vez por todas librarme de el .  
Desde que mi buen y aborrecido padre había hecho su intromisión en mi casa para pedir las visitas de Misaki sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esto.  
Conforme se dieron las cosas me di cuenta de que Haruhiko necesitaba sólo una cosa ... Ser libre ! Nowaki me comento en varias ocasiones que el crecía conforme vivía lo que no había podido vivir . Incluso me dijo que el creyó que había llegado ya a un punto donde el en cualquier momento podía retornar . Su médico de cabecera y el jefe del área que llevaba el caso nos dijo que la terapia de hipnosis lo dejaba en su sitio o lo dejaba tal cual como estaba . Que la apuesta peligrosa era la confusión a la que estaría expuesto en el trance . Lo cual sucedió pero ninguna terapia lograría su libertad , si no se curaba sería recluido ahí por siempre , y si lo hacia ... Sería recluido en el grupo Usami y en la cabeza de la familia por siempre !  
Bien no es que me preocupase por ese idiota ... Pero sentía lástima , este tiempo que había estado yendo a visitarle , no sólo fue escuchar que éramos parecidos y saber en mi interior que era cierto , que nuestros corazones habían estado en la misma situación en diferente tiempo y lugar! Era además saber que a el nadie le esperaba , nadie le visitaba , era como si no existiese y es que siempre había sido una extensión de ese hombre que era nuestro padre! Eso me atormentaba , era como un personaje de esas novelas tristes que sólo te deja un huevo en el corazón !  
Decidí que la única cosa que podía hacer por ambos era liberarle ! Sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidados con el presidente, ese hombre no era ningún estúpido ! Sería sujeto de sospechas por todo y nada !  
La treta era engaño y carnada !  
La primera parte del plan era convencerle de que tenía que hacerme caso en todo , eso fue fácil , en realidad Haruhiko de niño era bastante estúpido u se dejaba guiar demasiado por sus sentimientos .  
Luego fui a acordar con el presidente la treta ... Pero que podía hacer que mandará a Haruhiko al demonio! El grupo Usami. Su empresa era todo para el . Si Haruhiko cometía un error siempre tendría que pagarlo caro , mientras afectara al grupo, y cuando Haruhiko dijo que incluso si era necesario que el grupo se fuera la quiebra ... Me dio todas las armas que necesitaba , yo era demasiado bueno inventado el conflicto... Eso era mi fortaleza y la usaría a mi favor ...  
Invente el conflicto para el presidente de la farsa de Haruhiko y de sus planes de llevar el grupo a la quiebra para irse a América , y convencí a Haruhiko de que si no hablaba determinante mente nunca sería libre , mi retórica era un don!  
Sólo me faltaba el gran final , conseguir que una compañía americana avalara que Haruhiko ya tenía grandes planes con ellos pero donde ? Con quién? Y como haría para acallar a Haruhiko si con mente de niño o no siempre metía la pata? Y es que si mi padre se daba cuenta que el no fingía nunca le dejaría salir de ahí.  
Así que necesitaba mi barco de salvación ! Hiroki ! El hombre pequeño de mundo , sus primos lejanos habían puesto una constructora en América hace ya unos años y eran socios mayoritarios , sabía que les había ido muy bien .  
-tienes que ayudarme !  
\- ya que! Pero te lo advierto que quiero que Nowaki este alejado de todo esto ! Si algo sucede no puedo arriesgarlo a que tu padre se vaya contra el o su carrera de médico ! Sabemos como es tu familia ! Lo que suceda conmigo que importa pero Nowaki fuera de todo !  
\- no te preocupes pensaba sacarlo !  
\- ah?  
\- necesito que Haruhiko no hable y aún no se como lograrlo! No creo que vaya a ser legal !  
\- te refieres a ... Drogarle de alguna manera ?  
\- me habían dicho de algunos fármacos pero... No estoy seguro!  
\- creo también puedo colaborarte con eso !  
-ah?  
\- bueno ... Cuando me entere de ... La esquizofrenia ... Y escape ... Bueno no es como que permaneciera limpio todo este tiempo , tenía esta pesadilla de Nowaki... El traía su cabeza en la mano... Su rostro ... Lo siento, estoy divagando ... Probé diversas drogas , algunas no me quitaban las pesadillas y otras sólo me atontaban , en si esas eran mis preferidas... El caso es que un tiempo anduve por nishinari - ku y ahí conocí a un hombre ... No era tan mala persona , trabaje avisándole de las cuestiones policiales , si había redadas cercas , en si el me prestaba una carreta y recogía basura para reciclar ; lo cual era un disfraz para que recogiera noticias de las redadas o información , el me mostró una droga ... Era una especie de te . Varias flores y yerbas que venían de América ... Estas tienen la propiedad de dejarle al individuo en una especie de sopor ... Es como si perdieras la voluntad , como si te quedarás en pausa ... Tu cerebro simplemente se detiene , no es tan tóxico como las medicinas ya que es más natural aunque sus efectos de duración sin impredecibles , sólo tome una taza de este brebaje un par de veces y bueno ese efecto me duro unos días .  
\- Hiroki crees que puedas contactar me con esa persona ?  
\- Hai! Sólo... Quiero que te asegures ...  
\- no te preocupes ... Las cosas no pueden estar en un nivel de apuesta más grande !  
\- Hai!  
\- y descuida apartare a Nowaki de todo !  
Dos semanas después recibí la mercancía y las instrucciones . Debería jugar a ser dios?  
Le daba a Haruhiko el te en dosis pequeñas ! Este se quejaba de lo amargo pero lo aceptaba con tal de que no me fuera . Bastante efectivo aunque tenía un defecto , su acción en el era un poco retardada!  
Cuando Hiroki consiguió la ayuda de sus primos , yo había ya dejado a Nowaki fuera del caso protegiéndolo de todo ! No de la mejor forma pero si el no tenía ningún contacto con Haruhiko nadie le podría culpar de nada !  
La mañana antes de la sesión mande a un mensajero de la guardia Usami a que le fuera a administrar la droga a Haruhiko con el pretexto de que era un requerimiento del presidente del grupo , para mi suerte la idea provenía del mismo presidente ... Evitarle ese día todo contacto a Haruhiko!  
Lo que me había parecido un defecto , ahora había resultado como toda una obra de arte ! La acción retardada se dio justo en la sesión! Eso ayudo a que Haruhiko no saliera del trance y aunque fue horrible enterarme de esa manera del pasado de Haruhiko , al final todo había salido tal cual el plan ... La cuestión era la incertidumbre ... Cuando volvería en si ?  
Le miro desde la terraza ... Mientras Misaki le da de comer ! Misaki debería estar dándome de comer a mi no a el ! Pero si intervengo creo que Misaki se pondrá furico ! Tal vez quiera que le haga un hijo! Si seguro es eso! Necesita un hijo mío! Eso apaciguaría su instinto maternal.  
\- Misaki... Debemos tener un hijo!

\- Usagi-san que tontería dices ahora?  
\- veo en ti un sentido maternal ... Me encelo ... Si quieres alimentar a alguien en la boca que sea a mi! O en su defecto a nuestro hijo!  
\- madura imbécil ! Somos hombres! Como vamos a tener un hijo?  
\- muchos intentos ... Te embarazo... Booom! Mi semilla dentro de ti .Nueve meses de antojos y tenemos un hijo! Con mi cabello y tus ojos!  
\- Usagi-san ... A veces me pareces la persona más idiota del mundo!  
\- Misaki! Sabes que hablo en serio!  
\- lo peor es que si !  
Tomó a Misaki entre mis brazos u el deja caer el plato de comida a suelo.  
\- vamos a ensayar eso de procrear! Vamos ven a mi ahora!  
\- Usagi-san ... No enfrente de Haruhiko-san ... Además tengo que acabar de darle ...  
Le interrumpo plantando le un beso apasionado , mi lengua recorre cada espacio de su boca cuando siento como se tensa . Su cuerpo está totalmente tenso y se que no es por mi beso . Entre abro los ojos y encuentro la razón .  
Haruhiko!


	46. Cap 46 TU billante aura !

Tenía una idea muy vaga casi nula de lo que había sucedido , había estado con ese pequeño de ojos azules , me había explicado que las decisiones que tomamos nos conducen a nuestro propio camino , no era que mi padre hubiese decidido por mi todo este tiempo era , que nunca había tenido el valor de decidir yo sobre mi mismo. Eso era todo , tanto problema en mi cabeza para que mi mente tratara de decirme veinte años que era tiempo de decidir por mi mismo y de enfrentar las consecuencias de ello .  
Decide Haruhiko ! Decide que deseas ?  
Que complicado era desear , que complicado era todo ! Dios , si algo debía reconocerle a Akihiko era su tremendo poder de decisión ! El tomaba estas a diario como si nada fuera a repercutir le . Alguien me había estado salvando todo este tiempo pero ya era hora de que me enfrentara a esto.  
-La primera decisión que debes tomar es sobre si deseas permanecer aquí o regresar a la realidad?  
\- yo...  
Ese pequeño dijo...  
\- pero en cualquier realidad siempre el poder está en tu interior y no importa que decidas ... Para las personas que te aman , no hay consecuencias que dejen que su amor hacia ti se termine, así que decidir que hacer con tu vida no tiene que ser una carga para tu corazón !  
Sabía que quería ... Pero ... Entonces esa luz ... Yo conocía esa voz ... Bastante ruidoso , bastante jovial y con ese tono de enfado . Lentamente y como sí millones de pequeñas sogas se reventarán mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado , cada fibra de mi cuerpo me pedía moverme , y en cuanto me sentí con más libertad de estas cuerdas un dolor terrible me tomó por sorpresa al tratar de levantar mi brazo . Pero lo logre . Lo que era borroso se enfocó , lo sentí , sentí ese cambio en mis pupilas . Luz cegadora y parpadee hasta que pude regular la entrada de luz ...

Enfoca ... Enfoca...  
\- Haruhiko-san?  
Estaba aferrado al brazo de mísaki y este entre los brazos de Akihiko , mi pequeño ojiazul había desaparecido.

\- así que ya lo sabes?  
-ah? Saber?  
\- no te hagas el tonto Nowaki , yo puedo leerte como un maldito libro abierto !  
\- Hiro-san me gustaría saber de que me hablas !  
\- de el ridículo amor que Yashima siente por ti ... De que más?  
\- tu...lo sabías?  
-todos lo saben, sólo tu no sabías o más bien no querías saber!  
\- te equivocas Hiro-san ... Lo ignoraba en verdad , y aún ahora que lo se ... Aunque me siento terrible ...yo...no puedo corresponderle !  
-jajajaja no me vengas con tus idioteces Nowaki! Que esperas Yashima es una mejor opción !  
\- no entiendo Hiro-san por que dices esas cosas tan hirientes ?  
\- porque yo no soy Kamijou y lo único que se es detestarte .  
\- ah? Hiro-san!  
Le abrazo , le abrazo contra su voluntad!  
\- te amo Hiro-san! Te amo tanto!  
\- Nowaki... Suéltame!  
Después de la comida ha tenido otro de esos ataques de ira . Me da pena verle en ese estado, los médicos quieren regresarle al psiquiátrico en la siguiente semana , no hay un sólo avance desde que el superior dejo el caso, y la verdad no es como que otros se lo estén peleando. Se escuchan cosas como que es demasiado problemático y que eso aunado a que yo soy el responsable , nadie quiere semejante problema .  
En cuanto le veo noqueado por el sedante me dirijo al departamento de Yashima .  
Le encuentro recostado , aún no ha comido nada .  
\- superior ! Como se siente?  
\- igual...  
\- pero no ha comido nada? Tiene mal sabor?  
\- quiero una cerveza ! Una copa de vino quizás ...  
\- superior bien sabe que no le permitiré beber nada de alcohol !  
\- Nowaki ! Por que has regresado ?  
\- quiero ayudarle... Aunque no lo crea es alguien muy preciado para mi!  
\- Nowaki ... Tu amabilidad me mata .  
Le tomó la temperatura ... 37,9  
Bueno a menos poco a poco cede la fiebre .  
\- vamos no me haga tener que darle en la boca como a un pequeño y coma algo lo calentare de nuevo para que coma.  
Cuando regrese con la comida caliente , se la ofrecí y sólo me puso mala cara.  
\- superior... Era cierto lo que dijo ... Ahhh!  
\- de verdad quieres hablar de eso?  
\- Hai!  
\- si! Es cierto...-dice ocultando la mirada.  
\- lo siento si lo incomode. Discúlpeme !  
\- no tienes nada que disculparte Nowaki ! Soy yo el que tendría que pedir disculpas ...  
\- superior ... Coma por favor!  
\- lo intentare !  
Apenas si ha comido algo. Se le nota más delgado.  
\- superior ... Me preocupa ! No ha comido bien!  
\- no debes tomarte tantas molestias por mi Nowaki ...  
\- Yashima ... Tenemos que acabar con esto...- le digo con firmeza y el me mira con dolor. -perdón ... Es sólo que de verdad debemos terminar con esto ! Te necesito ... Te necesito al cien !  
\- Nowaki... No puedo ayudarte ni a ti ni a nadie ...  
\- Yashima ... Primero necesito saber todo lo personal. Si tienes algo que decirme ... Dilo ahora ...  
\- Nowaki -el apretó los puños- quieres decir como si yo tuviera que confesarme ... Que te dijera que tus ojos son de un azul perfecto! Que eres una imagen perfecta y que creo que la luz de la luna te sienta muy bien ... Que las estrellas brillan para iluminarte ! Que tu eres la magia en mi... Que corre por mi ser... Que no hay nada que me haga ver tan bien como tu brillo en mi oscuridad . Que si tan sólo me dijeras que debo hacer , que caería rendido en tu , que estoy hechizado por ti , sólo di una palabra y sentirás mi amor ...que tu eres la luz que sigo y haces que las sombras se vayan que eres el sol que brilla tan radiante ! Y me quemas ... Me quemas con tu amor Nowaki! Eso quieres escuchar ? Lástima ... No tengo nada que decir ...  
Me dejo helado , jamás pensé que el superior albergara todos esos sentimientos hacia mi. Me rompían e corazón sus palabras, sabía que no podía corresponderle, mi amor era todo para Hiro-san .  
\- superior ... Yo...  
\- Nowaki ... No me humilles ... Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirte !  
\- Hai! Discúlpeme !  
El superior era todo un hombre , acepto mis sentimientos sin una lágrima o un chantaje .  
\- superior ahora quisiera que me dijera por... Por que hizo eso con Hiro- san?  
\- ah? Lo del ...  
\- Hai! -le interrumpo, no me gusta recordar que eso sucedió.  
\- necesitaba causarle estrés a tu novio ... Ya lo había intentado por muchos medios ... Pero al parecer tu eres lo único que le estresa a ese nivel .  
\- ah?  
\- si ! Yo por mi parte me atrevería a descartar como diagnóstico algún trastorno de esquizofrenia en Hiroki .

Que? Que estaba diciendo este hombre ?  
\- pero superior eso fue diagnosticado hace más de cinco años! Y por un psiquiatra avalado...  
\- un idiota... Un idiota que no vio ...  
\- que hay que ver superior?  
\- no ... En realidad , es algo que no vemos Nowaki pero apostaría mi cédula de especialista a que Hiroki no tiene esquizofrenia , no tiene ninguno de los síntomas . Nunca los tuvo !  
\- pero superior ? Las alucinaciones y ...  
\- vamos Nowaki ! No te cierres a la psiquiatría solamente ! Tu panorama a estas alturas debería ser más amplio !  
\- ah?  
-ya eres un sub especialista no me hagas regresarte a la escuela de medicina !  
\- superior...  
\- alguna vez has observado a tu novio cuando tiene uno de esos ataques?  
\- ah si claro!  
-y que observas ?  
\- pues se comporta muy violentamente ... Riesgoso para el mismo y a veces para los demás ! Ehhh...  
\- no me digas las generalidades , quiero cosas más específicas . Como te das cuenta que has logrado que se desate un ataque?  
\- ah ... Bueno ... Una vez yo... Note un brillo en sus ojos y de inmediato ...  
\- exacto Nowaki! A esos detalles me refiero !  
\- pero la esquizofrenia ...  
\- Nowaki borraste esa idea tan estúpida de la cabeza y de paso borras toda la maldita literatura de ahí ... Lo que tiene tu novio ... Nos ha venido dejando un rastro de migajas que habíamos ignorado !  
\- superior ... Tiene alguna idea?  
\- muchas Nowaki ... Muchas !  
\- entonces también tiene que ver con una enfermedad mental?  
\- te voy a hacer una pregunta Nowaki ... Como paras una enfermedad mental?  
\- ah?  
\- si! Como la pones en pausa?  
\- superior eso no se puede!  
\- exacto! Pero a Hiroki si se le puede poner en pausa !  
\- no... No le entiendo superior!  
\- sus ataques se pausan con sedantes ...  
Eso era muy cierto pero ...  
\- superior a riesgo de que me regrese a la escuela de medicina , algunas causas psiquiátricas también se pausan con...  
\- error ! - interrumpe el mostrándome una mirada furica- primer strike! No se pausan Nowaki . La condición psiquiátrica es ?  
\- degenerativa.  
\- exacto ! Por lo tanto si sucede un ataque de psicosis ejemplificando , el ataque no se pausa ...  
\- sólo degenera ...-a completo .  
\- pero Hiroki... Ya e lo había dicho una vez... El está consciente ... Más de lo normal para un esquizofrénico !  
\- es ... Cierto ... Pero superior , entonces ?  
\- no se de cierto nada Nowaki . Los estudios habían salido limpios hasta donde lo deje ...  
Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación y yo me dedique a pasear los ojos por las fotografías . Me pregunte ... Si no amará a Hiro-san , seguramente le hubiese dado una oportunidad al superior . Era guapo y además apasionado en su trabajo , sabía que mis celos estúpidos aunados a su falta de tacto con mi adorado Hiro-san había causado todo este bendito problema . Pero yo era el más culpable , era bastante despistado como para darme cuenta de los sentimientos del superior , había abandonado a Hiro-san por mi profesión ! Y no sabía ser profesional con mis sentimientos . Cuando se trataba de Hiro-san mi corazón mandaba sobre la razón y eso me había Vegas de muchas formas ! Sabía que necesitaba a Yashima ... Sabía que no había sido muy justo con ambos , podrían perdonarme ambos?  
\- superior... Se que podríamos seguir corriendo detrás de todo nuestro dolor... Se que no he sido muy justo contigo , que te deje atrás , se que tu opinión de mi ha cambiado... Y pagaría el precio , pagaría cada día ... Pero por favor , no dejes el caso de Hiro-san , el no tiene por que sufrir mis tonterías ... Daría lo que fuese por tenerlos a los dos ... Tu como mi amigo y el ... Como mío! Perdón si soy egoísta - yo no era como Yashima ; yo era bastante llorón y está no era la excepción . Me partía el alma pedirle eso ! Pero si había una mínima esperanza para Hiro-san rogaría lo que fuese .  
\- ahhhh! - suspiro el - me gustaría salir de la cuidad , quizás tomar un break . Sentarme en el pórtico a relajarme , hablar de cualquier cosa , no importa ! La primavera en la ciudad es siempre más corta que el verano ... La nieve siempre es más solitaria que fría sabes lo que quiero decir verdad? Tendremos agendas ocupadas y no paráremos ... Pero puedes creer que hayan pasado tantos años desde que ingresaste a la sub? Nowaki eres un gran doctor en verdad lo creo y mi pregunta es , entonces como redefines algo que nunca tuvo nombre?  
\- ah? Superior!  
-quizás ... Que demonios ... No importa ... No te preocupes Nowaki ... Te regresare a Hiroki a salvo !  
Sabía a que se refería su pregunta anterior ... Sabía que me quedo decir ... Superior !


	47. Cap47 Bajo las gafas oscuras!

Cuando cayo dormido , quite el libro de poemas de sus manos y le arropé . Me gustaba la poesía por Hiro-san ! Pero está no era de poetas japoneses . Yashima siempre me había pedido recomendaciones sobre libros y más al ver la colección de Hiro-san , pero este mismo tenía más literatura japonesa en sus arcas que de el resto del mundo , si se podía ver desfilar algunos autores famosos como Shakespeare o Calderón de la Barça , pero este libro no tenía ningún autor que sobresaltase . Lo inspeccione mientras trataba de no perder la página en la que le había tomado por sorpresa el sueño . La página estaba más que marcada en el , como si sólo leyese esa página y no otras . En el título se leía "La niña de Guatemala "  
Sentí curiosidad . Sabía que Guatemala era un país de América , pero nada más . Me intrigo tanto que seguí leyendo .  
Quiero, a la sombra de un ala,  
contar este cuento en flor:  
la niña de Guatemala,  
la que se murió de amor.

Eran de lirios los ramos;  
y las orlas de reseda  
y de jazmín; la enterramos  
en una caja de seda...

Ella dio al desmemoriado  
una almohadilla de olor;  
él volvió, volvió casado;  
ella se murió de amor.

Iban cargándola en andas  
obispos y embajadores;  
detrás iba el pueblo en tandas,  
todo cargado de flores...

Ella, por volverlo a ver,  
salió a verlo al mirador;  
él volvió con su mujer,  
ella se murió de amor.

Como de bronce candente,  
al beso de despedida,  
era su frente -¡la frente  
que más he amado en mi vida!...

Se entró de tarde en el río,  
la sacó muerta el doctor;  
dicen que murió de frío,  
yo sé que murió de amor.

Allí, en la bóveda helada,  
la pusieron en dos bancos:  
besé su mano afilada,  
besé sus zapatos blancos.

Callado, al oscurecer,  
me llamó el enterrador;  
nunca más he vuelto a ver  
a la que murió de amor.

-  
4 años desde que salí de Japón . Ahora podía regresar en paz y no quería dejar de hacerlo.  
Me había paseado por Austin , Texas luego me dio la gana de ir hasta Nueva York y alquile una pequeña casa en los Hamptons , era tan tranquilo y apacible . Después necesite la vitalidad y el brillo de las costas atestadas de Italo americanos de Nueva Jersey algunos meses muy escurridizos , vagando en discotecas y bares . Quería vivir , quería sentir una edad dorada como lo es a los veintes . Luego me volví a refugiar en los Hamptons , una casa de apenas dos habitaciones y uno y medio baños . Ya había bebido ese licor excitante y confieso que había cortejado de todo . Por alguna razón los americanos sienten una extraña fascinación sobre los japoneses , creen que haremos de cualquier cosa una miniatura, que podemos resolver complejos problemas matemáticos o arreglar aparatos electrodomésticos ! Que mentalidad ! Por eso el cortejar no le fue difícil , mujeres , hombres . No había un límite , decidido a vivir todo lo que podía en esas playas y regresar a los Hamptons con una edad de treinta ya establecida . A mi regreso me dedique a vivir como un cuarentón encerrado , era muy fácil vivir los veintes , la única regla era que tenía que romper todas las reglas . Divertido ? Si! Agotador? Definitivamente !  
Aún tenía sed de vivir la fiesta , pero una fiesta menos intensa . Quería parrandear por bares , y luego regresar al lecho donde hubiera alguien . Quería amigos . Quería conocida y en los Hamptons no lo lograría .  
Recorrería desde Tulsa a Missouri subiría a Illinois luego descansaría en los lagos de Chicago hasta Milwaukee.  
Vivía a plenitud mis treinta , conocí un selecto grupo de arquitectos que me tomaron confianza inmediatamente e incluso me invitaron en algunos proyectos que tuve que rechazar bajo la excusa que estaba de vacaciones aunque varios me parecieron interesantes . Se me antojaba que no había mejor manera de mata esa edad que con largas mañana as en la cama luego un poco de ejercicio y por la tarde un libro o una caminata que preparase para una noche de fin de semana . Una tarde de Martes la vi , era esa cabellera inconfundible , un tono tan castaño que rayaba en el naranja pálido y esos labios , sabía quién era ella pero acaso era una espía de Akihiko?  
Me acerque sigilosamente y ella ni se percató estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ! Me raspé la garganta un par de veces y nada , yo quería saber que hacia ella ahí , pero la situación no parecía nada fácil.  
\- Aikawa-san?  
Nada !  
-Aikawa-san?  
Nada de nada !  
Le tome por el hombro y le susurré al oído.  
-Eri...  
Está se volteó de inmediato y con una cara de español me puso tal grito en la cara que casi le revienta el tímpano .  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!  
\- calma ! Cálmate!  
\- Haruhiko-sama?  
Asentí  
\- ahora puedes dejar de gritar o vendrá un policía y tendremos problemas .  
\- Haruhiko-sama lo siento.  
-pero que hace aquí?!  
-que haces aquí?  
Los dos nos miramos y luego ella sonrió .  
\- me debe un chocolate !  
\- como por que?  
\- ah? Pues cuando dos personas dicen la misma frase eso lo dice una persona primero y el otro está obligado a cumplir .  
\- que regla tan tonta .  
\- puede ser pero uno o tiene beneficios de esas reglas tontas !  
\- puedo negarme a cumplir ya que no está en ningún acuerdo legal!  
\- si pero se que lo cumplirá Haruhiko-sama! - dijo ella sonriendo.  
\- está bien ! Lo haré sólo por que quiero conversar contigo .  
\- que bien !  
Le ofrecí mi brazo como lo hacían los americanos , ella se me quedo mirando desconcertada y de inmediato capto la idea y acepto .  
Llegamos a la atardecer a un pequeño local donde yo ya conocía a varias de las personas incluyendo los dueños. Tomamos un gabinete y ella pidió un chocolate y yo un expreso .  
\- que haces aquí?  
\- hola Aikawa , me da gustó verte ! Como has estado ? - respondió ella en tono sarcástico.  
\- no necesitas el sarcasmo Aikawa -san ! Se ve que has estado bien ! Bueno más o menos , así que la pregunta sale sobrando .  
\- vaya ! Otra vez de gruñón , me caías mejor cuando necesitabas de mi!  
\- Aikawa -san ...  
\- tranquilicese Haruhiko-sama . Nada tiene que ver con usted mi estadía en América .  
\- entonces?  
Ella miro su taza fijamente , como si ahí fuera a encontrar las respuestas , y es que Aikawa -san se había portado muy buena conmigo . Misaki me había contado que Aikawa -san le ayudaba a alimentarme cuando me encontraba aún en el trance . Me llevaba a las citas médicas y a veces le ayudaba a Misaki o a Akihiko a cuidarme.  
Su rostro fue el tercero que vi , en ese momento sus ojos me parecieron tan hermosos , tan encendidos ... Tan vivos y distantes de los de ahora , que eran nada !  
\- puedo pedir otro choco?  
\- pide lo que se te antoje !  
\- gracias -dijo tímidamente .  
\- Aikawa ... A que has venido?  
\- a nada en sí y a todo.  
-eh?  
\- estoy tomando vacaciones de la editorial .  
-que mal pretexto. Quién te envió?  
\- ojalá fuera sólo un mal pretexto ... Pero no lo es !  
Su mirada me causo un escalofrío terrible , parecía perdida en el entorno , como si todo le fuera ajeno .  
\- que pasa?  
Ella se devolvió a la realidad de golpe y me sonrió . Sabía que esa era una sonrisa falsa .  
\- que pasa Aikawa?  
\- difícil de engañar son los hermanos Usami eh?  
\- que pasa?  
\- nunca has sentido que no logras pertenecer a ningún lado? Como si todos se cerrarán en sus burbujas y tu quedarás afuera expuesto?  
Entendía ese sentimiento , siempre fui el que debía esperar afuera o el que no tenía derechos algunos sobre mi mismo pero ahora creaba mi propio mundo .  
\- ah jajajaja nada sabes que estoy algo loca !  
\- lo se !  
\- Haruhiko -sama !  
\- yo decía eso por que se que se siente ... Y también se que estas loca !  
\- ah?  
\- pero debes decidir no trata de vivir dentro d la burbuja de los demás, crear la tuya propia .  
Su mirada se quedo quieta y brillo un momento . Una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla e instintivamente mi mano la recogió en un movimiento muy suave .  
No sabía que decir o hacer , ni ella ni yo , así que cambiamos de tema y seguimos conversando sobre como estaban las cosas en Japón . Akihiko y Misaki ya tenían una relación más abierta y mi padre hacia un par de años ya había cesado su búsqueda de mi persona , la cual comenzó al darse cuenta de todo lo que Akihiko había hecho y como es lógico a el sólo le felicito por haber logrado engañarlo .  
Todo lo demás no había cambiado en nada , hacia más de cuatro años había logrado despertar del trance y recuperarme me tomó un par de meses más . Me era difícil comer ya que había estado a base de dietas liquidas así que tuve que tomar algún tiempo para recuperarme . Akihiko me enseño la carta poder que tenía sobre mi persona y en mi cara decidió romperla ya que no tenía ningún interés más que en que me fuera a hacer lo que me viniera en gana . Me devolvió mis cuentas y tenía ya preparados un pasaporte y un ID falso por si quería salir de país . Al principio dude y luego me decidí, yo estaba en la misma posición de Aikawa -san , ahora era libre pero no tenía a nadie , no nada por que vivir , Akihiko tenía bien medido su territorio con Misaki y entre nosotros nada había cambiado , no tenía más familia que la que me había causado tanto dolor y nadie me esperaba en casa .  
Decidi comprar el primer pasaje a donde fuera y así fue como había llegado a Austin Texas . De ahí la historia ya es eso ... Historia .  
\- bueno supongo eso es todo... Gracias ! Gracias por el chocolate ! -dijo ella .  
\- no me agradezcas ... Te lo debía .  
Salimos del café y ambos nos quedamos viendo ... Ella era la única imagen familiar que tenía de Japón .  
Ella giro y de nuevo , instintos ! Maldición ! Le tome por el brazo .  
\- ah? Que pasa Haruhiko-sama?  
\- ah! Nada! Bueno si , quiero ver si deseas salir al rato? En realidad es una reunión con algunos conocidos !  
\- ah? Me estas invitando a salir?  
\- no te creas tanto ...  
\- jajajja está bien , estaría encantada !  
\- a donde quieres que pase por ti ?  
Ella me miro y sonrió sabía que esa sonrisa si era sincera . Quede de pasar por ella a las ocho y fue una velada muy divertida . Ella radiaba como una estrella , no era como esas mujeres recatadas japonesas que no hablaban y sus risas son por lo más bajas . No! Eri Aikawa era escandalosa y divertida . Contaba cosas bárbaras ! Sabía imitar muchos sonidos de animales y de aves ! Catalogada como una japonesa bastante occidental y divertida . Recorrimos Milwaukee de punta a punta y entonces en otro de esos arrebatados arrebatados y locos instintos la invite a seguir conmigo dejando a los amigos y conocidos con un soplo de tristeza ante nuestra partida . Y es que por alguna razón en unas cuantas semanas nos habíamos vuelto un dúo maravilloso , ellos me había demostrado su auténtico cariño pero juntos nos amaban . Ella se apegaba tan bien al plan y ninguno había vencido las barreras de la intimidad , pura diversión .  
Continuamos la ruta a hasta Minnesota y de ahí a Montana y sus grandes llanuras, el lugar que se hacía llamado " el último mejor lugar ", visitamos Yellowstone y pudimos esquiar un poco , luego nos movimos a Idaho y de ahí a Utah y su clima desértico luego a Albuquerque donde sólo pasamos un par de días , visitamos el paso y nos planteamos cruzar la frontera , pero aún éramos demasiado cobardes como para salir de América y de ahí nos fuimos a Nueva Orleans , buscando un clima agradable .  
Nos instalamos en el barrio francés muy agradable . No era muy lujoso pero era espacioso , suficiente como para perder la uno del otro un par de horas . Las mañana más ella la pasaba encerrada en su habitación durmiendo o haciendo cosas de mujeres supongo y yo en la terraza leyendo o investigando acerca del mercado japonés . No hablábamos mucho ella hacia el desayuno y desatinábamos calladamente era una sincronización única , luego por la tarde las comidas eran un poco más animadas pero sólo un poco , cruzábamos un par de frases y aún así , con lo poco que hablábamos me sentía muy cerca de ella . Por las noches dábamos rienda suelta a nuestra fiesta . Íbamos a bourbon Street y buscaba la fiesta , no teníamos muchos amigos pero si bastantes conocidos y a cualquier parte que nos dirigiéramos éramos bienvenidos . Aunque muchos pensaban que éramos pareja se sorprendían cuando negábamos ese hecho . Fueron unos meses tranquilos hasta que en una de esas parrandas épicas que sólo puedes vivir en nuevo Orleans , distraídamente y mientras platicábamos de las manías extrañas de los franceses perdimos al grupo , caminábamos por y fuimos a parar al cementerio de san Louis .Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en la entrada de este, ella estaba sonrojada por el calor y el alcohol y entonces fue cuando nos sentamos en la propia acera sus piernas largas las entrecruzo para dejar algo a la imaginación , su pecho se agitaba ... Sus labios .  
No sabíamos en que punto habíamos perdido la conversación , sólo nos mirábamos y ella sonreía agitada , sentí que estábamos en llamas o al menos yo pero era imposible que me pudiera mover . En un movimiento predecible y lento escuche su corazón que latía fuerte y rápido . Ella se acerco y piso sus labios contra los míos ... Una mujer! Una mujer? Una mujer... No tenía nada que ver con mi padre ni era esa mujer que hacia años me había humillado no era una imposición ni era propiedad de nadie más ... Era Eri Aikawa , editora , fanática otaku y una mujer ! No pude mover los labios y ella de inmediato se quitó y se paró .  
\- lo siento Haruhiko -san ... Yo me deje llevar por el ...  
Me levanté y la pegué contra mi en un beso ... Sólo era una mujer !  
Tomamos un taxi y cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar , la desnude y tuvimos sexo de la mejor calidad , ella era apasionada como las occidentales con la ventaja de que era japonesa !  
Una noche muy corta , había tenido ya experiencias con mujeres pero Aikawa -san era algo que no había visto ! Apenas si entre besos conciliamos el sueño ya al amanecer . Al otro día al despertar la tenía entre mis brazos que había hecho ?

Eri ... Eri... Eri Aikawa , ya no sabía donde terminaba ella y comenzaba yo . Nunca fui afecto a las mujeres , casi siempre me causaban un tipo de estrés terrible , pero Eri Aikawa , ella era diferente por alguna razón . Sentí el hastío de los treinta y regrese a los Hamptons buscando la soledad . Ella no puso una sola palabra en oposición .  
Una vez en mi residencia me dedique a no pensar , sabía que pensar en lo que había sucedido no era una buena opción aunque me costaba mucho sacar a Eri Aikawa de mi cabeza , jamás funcionaria algo así, quizás sólo había sido el momento ! Buscaba actividades para no pensar en ello , no era ella en lo que pensaba . Era en lo que había acontecido , su piel , sus piernas enredadas entre las mías . De día era fácil , miles de actividades , de noche un completo fastidio . Había arruinado de nuevo mi vida , mis malas decisiones . Esto era la parte mala de tener el control . Pero trataba aún así de ser positivo ella estaría para este momento de regreso en Japón , siendo la molesta editora de Akihiko! El tenía las mejores cosas de la vida siempre y yo? Haruhiko ... Eres un estúpido !  
Pasaron un par de meses y decidí ir a Manhattan a tomar unos tragos que me dieran una noche de paz ! Un bar de la calle Christopher st, me dio lo que necesitaba , jazz y buenos tragos , el jazz no era de mi particular preferencia pero me hacia el suficiente ruido como para dejar de escuchar las tonterías que hablara am mi cabeza !  
La peor idea de una persona , ósea otra mala decisión , era beber sólo y más para callar tus pensamientos . Salí tambaleándome del lugar antes de la media noche . Un frío terrible me calaba los huesos y creí ver una visión . Una mujer con un hermoso vestido de lunares blancos y cerrado por la cintura . Un paraguas abierto y su cabello castaño . Su figura resalta a entre la bruma ...  
-Eri ?  
Un poste me detuvo la marcha al estamparme contra el y dar contra el pavimento .  
-carajo!  
-Haruhiko-sama! Estas bien?  
Su voz ... Su perfume ... Sus ojos ...  
\- Eri ?  
\- Haruhiko -sama ? Ufff se te pasaron las cucharadas verdad?  
Me ayudo a incorporarme y me sostuvo como pudo .  
\- que haces aquí?  
Los dos preguntamos al unísono... Un silencio y ella repuso .  
\- no se ! Supuse que me faltaba venir a Nueva York ...  
\- yo bebo !  
\- ya me doy cuenta ! En que hotel te hospedas te llevo .  
\- ah?  
Enfoqué la vista y vi que un taxi la esperaba .  
\- veté ! No es necesario que me lleves!  
\- necio! En que hotel ?  
\- no es...  
\- en que hotel? -repuso irritada .  
\- en ninguno , alquiló una casa en los Hamptons .  
\- bien ! Te dejo en tu casa y me regreso .  
Abordamos el taxi y sin evitarlo , instintos ... Malditos instintos , caí dormido en su hombro .  
Ella me despertó cuando estábamos ya en el lugar . Pague el taxi y de nuevo los instintos , aunque no sabría diferenciar los instintos de alcohol a los naturales ... La tome del brazo y la lleve a mi casa .  
\- como crees que voy a conseguir otro taxi a mi hotel ?  
\- no te dejare que te vayas sola en taxi , estoy ebrio pero aún así se que no es de caballeros ! Te puedes quedar esta noche ...  
Caí pesadamente en el sofá , demasiado mareado para soportar estar de pie.  
\- elije la habitación que desees ...  
-Haruhiko-sama! Yo ...  
\- descuida no haré nada que te incomode.  
Lo último que recuerdo es sentir como ella me quitaba los zapatos y me cubría con una frazada.  
Al otro día temprano escuche sus tacones . Me despabile y pude percatarme del olor a café en la cocina y a pan francés ... Me levanté y fui directo a la cocina , se le miraba muy linda en ese vestido ... Más de lo que la borrachera me había permitido darme cuenta .  
\- te ves terrible ... Prepare un desayuno occidental y café te sirvo antes de irme , mi taxi no tarda ...  
Instintos , los instintos tomaban las decisiones sobre mi persona , ahora entendía por que mi padre elegía por mi .  
La mire fijamente con los brazos cruzados mientras servía el desayuno y lo acomodaba dándole su toque ... Eri Aikawa ...  
-listo! Buen provecho...-dijo cuando me acerque y la tome por la pequeña cintura , le robe un beso apasionado , y otro y otro , magnifico ella me contestan tan naturalmente ! La subo a la mesa y es tan ligera como una pluma . Desabrocho su vestido y le beso el cuello , la clavícula ,los hombros ... Un maldito claxon resuena fuertemente una vez y dos y tres ...  
\- es mi taxi ! -dice ella entre suspiros .  
\- no te irás !  
Me separo de ella con esfuerzo y tomó mi abrigo , salgo y le doy al taxi la cantidad que pide para que se marche , regreso de inmediato y la alzo en brazos , hasta la habitación . Una explosión de colores , nunca las mujeres fueron mucho de mi encantó y en si aún no lo son y menos las del tipo de Aikawa , pero definitivamente hay un trasfondo en ella . Pareciera tan común que es única y juntos , es más raro aún , es como un boom. Una explosión de todo lo que no debería ser y es.  
Desde ese día le pedí que se quedara en los Hamptons conmigo , no había una definición de que éramos sólo sabía que las mañanas eran de hablar poco , las tardes charlábamos sobre cualquier tema y las noches teníamos tanto sexo como se podía , así sucedía la vida maravillosa . Ella había pedido tiempo indefinido en su trabajo , eso me hizo muy feliz ya que Akihiko estaba en total descontento y eso era algo!  
Sabía que algún día teníamos que regresar pero quería tenerla un poco más . Sabía que no sentía amor por ella pero si sentía un afecto que no había sentido por nadie antes además de una enorme atracción y millones de ganas de estar entre sus piernas !  
El tiempo en los Hamptons con ella me hizo darme cuenta de que ya vivía como alguien de mi edad , a veces salíamos a comer o a bares pero nada de borracheras excesivas ni lugares de moda, ya éramos dos adultos de cuarenta y tantos tomados de la mano o ella de mi brazo caminando por la calle .  
Hace quince días cuando acabábamos una de esas gloriosas sesiones de sexo donde esa mujer me hacia sentir un dios ! Ella dijo triste.  
\- en dos semanas regresare a Japón haru!  
\- ah? Y eso? Ya no tienes dinero? Si es eso yo puedo...  
\- no! No es eso...  
\- entonces?  
\- este ha sido un tiempo maravilloso , nunca me había sentido tan en mi hogar lejos de Japón y no quiero sonar presuntuosa pero ahora siento que vivo en mi propia burbuja ... Pero es imperativo que regrese a Japón .  
\- tu trabajo?  
\- si! Además de otras muchas cosas !  
\- está bien!  
Nadie dijo nada más , los últimos días que estuvimos juntos en los Hamptons nos la pasamos encerrados en la habitación bebiendo vino pidiendo comida a domicilio y haciendo el amor de mil maneras diferentes .  
Fui a dejarla al aeropuerto y me sentía como si me fueran a amputar algún miembro , no sabría que pasaría , me había acostumbrado a su presencia a mi alrededor . Llevaba pocas pertenencias y un bolso de mano que hacia un juego perfecto con su falda café y su suéter color crema .  
\- gracias!- dijimos al unísono y ella río y repuso:  
\- me debes un chocolate !  
Le plante un beso y cuando nos separamos vi en su mirada ... Era un atisbo de desesperanza , como si nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos .  
\- cuídate haru! -dijo ella y me beso tiernamente la mejilla .  
A las 15:10 su avión despegaba y yo salía del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi a casa , no me quedaría a mirar como la única mujer con la que tuve una conexión se alejaba , más bien la única persona .  
La casa era insoportable se volvió insoportable permanecer ahí , detestaba tener que estar ahí ! Me salía desde las siete de la mañana hasta la noche detestaba la cafetera , la vajilla , la cocina , detestaba incluso el juego de te que ella había comprado . Deseaba más que nunca un buen desayuno japonés un te de sakura original , deseaba poder regresar a mi trabajo ...Estaba listo para regresar . Estaba listo para enfrentar a mi padre y tolerar mi vida como la conocía , un viaje tan largo que había comenzado como una enfermedad mental y ahora sólo quería ser Usami Haruhiko y enredarme entré sus piernas .  
Un poco más de seis meses después de la partida de Aikawa , regreso a Japón , ataviado como si hubiera salido a cerrar un negocio . Traje negro camisa blanca , corbata negra y bajo mis gafas oscuras , mis ojos pueden apreciar la entrada a la residencia Usami .  
-buenas tardes ...- detiene al taxi el policía que vigila la entrada de vehículos -puedo ayudarle ?  
Bajo mis gafas y su cara se torna pálida .  
\- soy Usami Haruhiko y vengo a ver a mi padre.  
\- discúlpeme Usami -sama...si enseguida le abro!  
Este hace una reverencia y abre el portón . El taxi recorre la enorme entrada y se estaciona justo en la entrada .  
Le pago, bajó y el baja mi equipaje , Tanaka sale a mi encuentro aún con cara de que ha visto a un muerto.  
-joven Haruhiko-sama  
\- por favor pide que preparen mis cosas , vengo por ellas .  
\- pero su padre ...  
\- obedece Tanaka ! Lo demás no es tu problema !  
Tanaka se yergue y entonces su mirada se torna en pánico y su color se ausenta de su rostro .  
\- Haruhiko ... Así que has regresado? Que tal tus vacaciones ?  
Esa voz ... Se quien es , pero ahora yo soy dueño de mi destino y mis decisión es y así como tome la decisión de dejarle ir ... Tomare todas las demás  
\- presidente ...

Nota : El autor del poema es Jose Marti , por lo tanto la nota aclaratoria de que no me pertenece asi como los personajes de JR.


	48. Cap48 Despertarlo con un beso!

\- como has estado ?  
\- bien y tu?  
\- bien también!  
-luces más delgada !  
-en serio? Jajajaja que cosas dices haru!  
\- no le encuentro el chiste !  
La había encontrado en l editorial , desde que había regresado a Japón no la había buscado y como era lógico , mi padre después de muchos sermones y un prolongado castigo a su forma de ver , dedicado a no sustentar mis proyectos de arquitectura y de sólo ser un consultor de finanzas en el mercado de construcción , decidió restituirme como vise presidente de la empresa y además en su muy particular forma de mostrarme su afecto estaría a cargo de la parte de construcción y arquitectura de el grupo Usami . Lo que quería decir que era medio presidente y el presidente del ramo de la construcción . No me había parecido nada mal esa propuesta así que decidi quedarme con ella , pero me mude de la mansión, aún contra todas las amenazas de mi padre decidí irme y rentar un departamento en una zona Esmeralda de lujo.  
Esa mañana tuve que asistir a marukawa debido a que quería ampliar el departamento de libros de la tienda de abajo , yo tenía que ir a revisar la construcción y el presupuesto para poder informarles bien sobre el tipo de proyecto y nos miramos . Nos saludamos y le invite un chocolate !  
\- supe que te va muy bien haru!  
\- si!  
\- que gustó !  
Un silencio incómodo reinó durante unos minutos y entonces sentí ese deseó , esos instintos entre mi entrepierna  
\- Eri...  
\- ah? - dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate frappe.  
\- vivamos juntos!  
Ella escupió la bebida y yo puse un gesto de desagrado.  
\- como dices esas cosas !  
\- entonces no y ya !  
\- ah ? No no es eso es sólo que ...  
\- que? Acaso crees que no se que eres ruidosa y dormilona y tienes un carácter horrible?  
\- esas son formas poco ortodoxas de. Describir a alguien tan linda como yo !  
-y entonces supongo eso es un no !  
\- no! Digo no es un no , es sólo que ...  
\- que?  
\- bueno ... Yo...  
\- te casaste?  
-no!  
-estas embarazada?  
\- no! Por dios!  
\- eres lesbiana?  
\- haru! Basta!  
\- entonces?  
\- déjame hablar ! Maldición! Haru ... No puedo comprometerme con nadie ... No puedo tener una relación! Se que no es como que me estuvieras rico do que me amas pero ... Bueno tampoco es que yo te ame pero ... Te quiero ! He desarrollado afecto por tu persona aunque seas algo difícil de manejar y pongas esa cara...  
\- que cara!  
\- esa de odio a todos ... Pero en fin , esa es mi razón !  
\- bien ! Entonces vive conmigo ... Tampoco quiero un compromiso ... Sólo ... Quiero que Andes por ahí haciendo todo ese ruido y revoloteando alrededor !  
\- ah?  
\- en realidad también me gusta el sexo ! Y los desayunos ! Y el vino en la cama ... Tal vez no sea como en América pero te quiero cerca y supongo esa es una forma de afecto.  
Su mirada encendida me dio la respuesta ...  
Le ayude con la mudanza ... Ella no tenía muchas cosas para suerte mía y yo tampoco pero es un placer regresar juntos del trabajo y preparar la cena , tomar una copa de vino , charlar y verla bailar bajo la luna , vivir enredado en sus largas piernas , poner mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y sentir los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y saber que nada nos une ! Eri Aikawa ... La primera y única persona que me conoce tal cual.  
Haremos este sueño realidad !  
-buenos días haru!  
\- buenos días amo-instintos idiotas me interrumpo-...Eri!  
FIN

-déjame morir ! Tu sabes que eso es lo que quieres ! Si eso pasara se te arreglaría la existencia !  
\- Hiro-san que cosas dices! Por favor deja de moverte así!  
\- eres un idiota te detesto ! Te detesto tanto pero más a Kamijou! Lo detesto por haberte elegido ... Mira nada más cobarde que ser más imbécil elegiste !  
\- Hiro-san ... Llamare a la enfermera si no te relajas !  
El se retuerce en forma extraña ... Era como si su cuerpo estuviera fuera de su control! Pero aún está consiente lo cual queda fuera de toda lógica !  
\- Nowaki ... Ven aquí!  
\- dime hiro-san ?  
\- acércate !  
Le obedezco y este me escupe en el rostro .  
-te odio ... Te odio demasiado ... Te voy a matar ! Debí hacerlo hace mucho.  
Me levantó y voy a llamar a alguien del personal cuando el comienza a gimotear .  
\- Nowaki... No! Te lo suplico ... Nowaki Kamijou te necesita ven aquí.  
Caigo en su chantaje , no soporto verle llorar .  
\- Hiro-san por favor entonces cálmate !- le digo mientras regreso a mi lugar junto a el . Su aspecto está algo demacrado , sus labios están mordidos y agrietados y permanece atado a la cama , con correas de seguridad .  
Yo francamente ya no se mi quién es aquel que se encuentra acostado , y es que me desconoce completamente , es agresivo y manipulador además de que ha perdido todo rastro de ser Hiro-san , mi dulce Hiro-san .  
\- Nowaki... Mátame ... Sabes que lo deseas , mátame por que ahora estas en el fondo del problema!  
\- cual problema Hiro-san?  
\- el problema de que estés atado a Kamijou por lástima !  
\- eso no sucede Hiro-san !  
\- sabes que yo no soy lo que esperabas ... Sabes que ahora es horrible estar en esta relación , ha sido horrible desde el principio !  
\- nada ni nadie es perfecto Hiro-san !  
\- entonces admites que sufres estando en esta relación !  
\- yo no dije eso Hiro- san ...  
\- que va! Si hasta tus ojos azules que tanto ama Kamijou lo dicen ! Quisieras estar con el doctorcito ese ! Tu jefe , el que nos puso una mano encima ... O mejor aún ...  
\- basta ! - le dije y acaricie su cabello castaño .  
\- te duele la verdad?  
\- Hiro-san , esa no es la verdad , la verdad es que te amo aunque en estos momentos me exasperas demasiado pero aún así te amo ... Y me gustaría saber que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo .  
\- mátame !  
\- sabes bien que eso no lo voy a hacer ...  
\- con que facilidad dices tonterías Nowaki ... Kamijou ya no te puede escuchar ...  
\- no me importa si Hiro-san está adentro o afuera ... No te voy a hacer daño alguno ...  
\- blah blah ya le hiciste mucho daño abandonándolo no te preocupes por eso !  
\- yo jamás abandonaría a Hiro-san !  
\- te dejare llevar el ritmo por esta vez pero entonces déjame recordarte que tu no estuviste cuando ese hombre casi nos...  
-es cierto ... Pero ...  
\- ya ... Descuida Kamijou sabía que tu prioridad en la vida es tu trabajo ... Tu gran éxito personal ... Superarlo ... Felicidades lo lograste por que el jamás te hubiera dejado por ser un gran académico ... Muchas veces el prioriza a más el dedicarte su tiempo que su amada profesión ...  
Me quede paralizado ... Sabía que era cierto , yo había preferido la medicina y mi carrera profesional a Hiro-san y por eso ni siquiera estaba al pendiente de los planes de Yashima ... Simplemente no estaba enterado de que pasaba con Hiro-san , sólo me confíe y el cansancio del trabajo , las guardias , la responsabilidad de ascender de puesto a sub jefe y los pacientes me absorbieron mientras Hiro , san miraba como me alejaba . Era el peor de todos ... Sabía que era cierto , ay dios! Que había hecho? Pensaba que había sido fiel a todo lo que le decía pero es que cuando el más me necesito ... Yo ... Yo... Yo le si la espalda ... Ahora habían pasado ya casi cinco meses y su mente se había desquiciado ... Yashima dijo que vendría hoy a verle pero aún no se ha aparecido.  
\- por que lloras Nowaki? Se un hombre ! Ya hiciste muchas patanadas como para ponerte a llorar de arrepentimiento . Tu te preferiste a Kamijou y ahora el se ha marchado ... Y pronto yo ... Pero bueno para saciar tu lujuria y la de tu jefe les quedara el cascaron vacío.  
El comenzó a reír frenéticamente y yo sólo pude abrazarle fuertemente .  
\- perdóname Hiro-san , se que lo hice todo mal ... Perdóname ...  
\- Sueltame ! Te detesto! Si nos hubieras amado de verdad hubieras renunciado a todo por nosotros !  
\- no! No quiero yo te amo ...  
\- si nos amarás ... Si lo amaras ... No lo hubieras abandonado ...  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar , en una manera poco normal sus manos se crisparon y entonces le solté .  
\- Hiro-san ... Hiro- san resiste !  
Llame con el botón de emergencia a el personal. Estos acudieron de inmediato ... El se retorcía sin control y gritaba cosas sin sentido .  
Yo les ayude sujetando su cabeza mientras otros trataban de sujetarle las piernas y el torso . Una enfermera aplico un tranquilizante que tomó varios minutos en hacer reacción . Quedo noqueado completamente .  
Cuando todos se marcharon y el estaba más tranquilo le solté de todas las correas y le acuné en mis brazos . Sabía que el tenía razón , sabía que había sido culpa mía , que el no quería regresar , que había sido egoísta y siempre me lo reprochaba a mi mismo pero nunca hacia nada , quería todo ... Quería todo para mi , quería ser doctor , quería ser pediatra , quería ser psiquiatra , quería a Hiro -san ! Y sabía que lo había sacrificado a el con tal de lograr lo demás ... Cuando esto comenzó me había prometido a mi mismo que si era necesario dejaría la pediatría para cuidarle . Había sido tan estricto en mis ahorros y mis cosas personales que ya tenía bastante dinero por si necesitaba dejar todo y dedicarme a cuidarle y que había hecho ? Avanzar y avanzar , es todo lo que había hecho , y entre más avanzaba más me olvidaba de el . Más quiero entre las avanzo y más nos alejamos y ahora el está así ...  
\- Nowaki?  
\- superior ...  
\- estas bien?  
Hize un ademan de negación con la cabeza y recosté a Hiro-san en su lugar ... Luego salí de la habitación tele superior tras de mi .  
Cuando estuvimos en la terraza del hospital no pude más .  
\- todo lo he hecho mal , superior ! Me quiero morir ! Yo le causé esto a Hiro-san , mi maldito egoísmo y aún no tengo el valor de hacer algo al respecto por que le amo tanto como a la medicina ...  
\- tranquilo... Es normal Nowaki ... Es la persona que fue elegiste ... Así como la manera que elegiste para vivir ... Las dos son importantes y ninguna debería interferir con la otra , en teoría pero la realidad es algo diferente , la realidad destruye a las personas . Ahora ... Quiero que pienses no en la medicina o los pacientes ni en Hiroki ... Piensa por Nowaki ...  
\- ah?  
\- piensa que quieres tu más? Que te haría feliz ?  
\- superior ... Pero eso no sería más egoísta?  
\- el problema de tratar de ser un Mesías y querer que todos sean felices Nowaki es que no sabes donde radica su felicidad , la felicidad ajena es algo muy complicado , entonces el propósito se vuelve una obsesión y se pierde ... Evo es donde el egoísmo interviene . Y ese egoísmo es del peor ... Va disfrazado de amabilidad . Así que bueno ... Yo voy a hacer una orden para que tengan listo unas pruebas y te veo por allá ...  
Yashima se había compuesto bastante rápido y el jefe del área le había restituido . Eso demostraba que era un gran médico , incluso ahora se estaba divorciando de su esposa , el amaba tanto la medicina que la había preferido sobre todo lo demás ... Y yo? Siempre a medias ... Dividiéndome entre Hiro-san y mi profesión .  
No había hecho ninguna bien ...que quería? Que me haría feliz ? Estar al lado de Hiro-san aunque este no mejorase ? O seguir el camino que me había trazado aunque este me llevara a dejarle?  
Que quería Nowaki ?...  
Después de un rato baje y le mire mientras dormía . Se veía como si fuese el pero sabía queso despertar no lo era ... Suspiraba ... Mío desde que lo había visto en ese parque llorando ... Mío aunque le fui a estudiar a América ... Mío incluso aunque sus padres sólo supiesen que amaba a alguien más , mío , mío , mío...  
Después de la siete de la noche el sedante fue perdiendo su efecto y el fue despertando podía poco , Yashima estaba desde hacia rato en la habitación conmigo leyendo un libro de neurología ...  
\- Ahh... - se quejó Hiro-san .  
\- entre los dos le comenzamos a atar las correas nuevamente antes de que despertase bien.  
\- Hiro-san ... Como te siente? Que te duele ?  
El sólo emitía un que dijo , aún estaba bastante sedado .  
-veté... -pronuncio.  
\- Kamijou... Me extrañaste ?  
Hiro-san volteó a ver al superior e hizo un gesto de rechazo .  
-veté!  
\- no creo poder ... Soy tu doctor ! Además de tu fan!  
\- veté! -repetía  
\- bien pero antes déjame hablar con Hiroki !  
\- el no quiere hablar con nadie ... Sólo me quiere a mi!  
\- seguro?  
\- largate imbécil!  
La anestesia pasaba y miraba como se exasperaba Hiro-san  
\- Nowaki ... Ven !-dijo Hiro-san y yo obedecí  
\- Nowaki ... Apartate! - dijo el superior .  
\- Nowaki sólo obedecerá a Hiroki , no tiene o tensión de tratar contigo !  
\- Nowaki me va a obedece por que el alejó a Kamijou! Y permitió que tu me tocarás! Jugaste conmigo como juegas con todos!  
\- Nowaki no te va a obedecer por que el único que puede mandar sobre el es Hiroki o yo ! Y si Hiroki no quiere que le arrebaté a Nowaki entonces tiene que regresar en sí y pelear como un hombre !  
\- Hiroki duerme ! No puede atender a nadie !  
Las cosas se elevaban de tono y el superior con una mirada me indico que le observará ...ese destello ... Sus pupilas ... Se estaban moviendo ?

\- entonces habrá que despertarlo con un beso ...  
\- ni se es ocurra tocarnos!- grito Hiro-san y el superior se levantó . Sabía que estaba haciendo , sabía que quería causarle estrés a Hiro-san pero aún así no lo iba a tocar en mi presencia . No lo iba a permitir !  
Sin darme cuenta de sus intenciones , me tomó por la barbilla , su brazo me rodeó la cintura y me pego contra el . El superior me plantó un beso enorme? 


	49. Cap49 Hermosa cinematica!

Oscuridad .  
El me había dejado en la oscuridad ... Y hasta donde estaba su voz no podía alcanzarme . No sabía como había podido dejarle mi lugar al mounstro , soy simple y tal vez era el único que me amaba ... Mis padres me amaban si. Alguna razón en especial ... Sólo por que era su hijo ... Si cualquier otro lo hubiese sido igual lo hubieran amado . Los pocos amigos que tenía mucho trabajo les había dado para que al menos sintieran un atisbo de afecto por mi ... Si es que alguien lo sentía , Akihiko no llego a amarme ...estaba seguro de que no me odiaba , no sabía si era lástima o amistad lo que el sentía . Y luego llego Nowaki ... Mi amado Nowaki , el primero y el último ! Pero fueron mis fallas las que lo alejaron , como amar a alguien como yo? Como ? Tengo tantos miedos ! Tengo miedo a estar sólo... Tengo miedo a que me vea como soy y se valla , tengo miedo a decirle lo que siento ... Y si se ríen? Y si me deja? Y si no siempre te los mismo? Y ...  
Construí murallas.  
Murallas para que nadie me viera lo débil e inmaduro que soy ...pero por hacerlas rápido están agrietadas y mal hechas ... Tengo tanto miedo de Nowaki ...  
\- tienes miedo de Nowaki?  
\- ah?  
\- escuche perfectamente eso ! Sólo quiero saber por que?  
\- si escuchaste eso entonces sabes... Y quién demonios eres?  
\- me llamo Saga y soy tu hijo!  
\- ah mi hijo... Que jodidos?! Yo no tengo hijos !  
\- aún no ! Pero los tendrás ... Si despiertas !  
\- ah?  
\- tu vives encerrado aquí por que así lo deseas ...  
\- yo estoy aquí por que he cometido errores y no se como repararlos ...  
\- los errores están en tiempo pasado y nada se puede hacer en tiempo pasado ! Los errores no se reparan se puede tratar de corregirlos en el presente y evitarlos en el futuro pero no puedes volver el tiempo !  
\- eso lo se!  
La figura de ese pequeño de más o menos once años me deja en shock . Es muy parecido a mi en la cara y el cabello castaño ... Pero sus ojos son de un azul que yo ya conozco ... Y su cuerpo !  
\- deberías dejar de quejarte y comenzar a hacer algo!  
\- como si fuera tan fácil!  
\- claro que lo es!  
\- ah si?  
-si ! Mira todo lo que tienes que hacer el decirte que te amas ! Y creértelo!  
\- vaya .. Que fácil ! Si lo hubiese sabido antes !  
\- vamos mama no seas sarcástica !  
\- mama?  
\- eres lo más parecido a una !  
\- ah? Acaso no dices que eres mi hijo ?  
\- Hai!  
\- y entonces eres imbécil?  
\- imbécil no pero si estúpido!  
Esa respuesta ... Esa respuesta! Sus ojos...  
\- mira mama tu no te das cuenta pero tus padres te aman más que por sólo ser su hijo ... Te aman por la persona en que eres , seguro cuando naciste te amaban sólo por ser su hijo pero el educarte y conocerte los hizo amarte más ... El tío Akihiko te ama aunque bueno , no de la forma en que quisiste alguna vez pero te ama tanto que siempre está pendiente de ti , no importa que ... El fastidioso tío Miyagi también te ama , y el te ama algunas veces en la forma en que tu no desearías jajajajaj ... Que decir de papa , el te ama por sobre todas las cosas ! Si no te amará , no hubiera renunciado a todo por ti!  
\- ah?  
\- entonces búscate mama. ! Búscate y dite a ti mismo que te amas ! Por que el único que no se da cuenta eres tu? Eres tan adorable aún sin conocerte lo se!  
\- y como puedo buscarme ?  
\- oyes eso? Es la voz de papa! Es tan clara ...  
Intente escuchar lo que el decía ...nada !  
-no, no escucho nada !  
\- concéntrate ... Se que la escucharás si lo haces !  
Cerré los ojos y comencé a escuchar ... Nada ... Nada ...  
\- Nowaki tengo frío...  
\- Hai!  
\- Nowaki ... Eres un imbécil?  
-no soy imbécil Hiro-san , si acaso idiota!  
\- Nowaki por que no me dijiste ?  
\- te lo repetí diez veces !  
\- Nowaki no me despertaste !  
\- si lo hice Hiro-san !  
Mis oídos se inundaron de su voz ... Un tifón de frases y conversaciones y entre todas ella escuche ... Al fin ...  
-Nowaki ... Ven !  
\- Nowaki ... Apártate!  
\- Nowaki sólo obedecerá a Hiroki , no tiene o tensión de tratar contigo !  
\- Nowaki me va a obedece por que el alejó a Kamijou! Y permitió que tu me tocarás! Jugaste conmigo como juegas con todos!  
Seguí la voz ... Aún en la oscuridad .  
\- tu puedes mama aún es tiempo !  
-Saga ?  
\- dime !  
\- cuantos años tienes ? 11?  
\- tengo ocho años !  
Que? No podía tener semejante altura a los ocho años ... A menos que ... Ya se había confirmado quién era su padre.  
-es hora de arreglar esto ! - dije en tono de despedida y el pequeño de enorme estatura agitó su mano en señal de despedida al mero estilo de Nowaki.  
\- ah y por cierto si me vuelves a llamar mama te juro que maneras deforme!  
\- pero mi papa dijo que estaba bien!  
Maldito idiota !  
Tome carrera y aún el la oscuridad pude vencer esa barrerá invencible y ver ese ínfimo punto de luz . Mi corazón se este éxito al escuchar todo lo que pasaba afuera .  
-entonces habrá que despertarlo con un beso ...  
\- ni se es ocurra tocarnos!  
Ese hombre no nos va a tocar ...  
-Kamijou? Tu? No puede ser ... Tu ..-dijo el mounstro agitado  
Va contra mi... La luz inundo todo , cegándome por un momento y luego me vi ... Estaba de nuevo en mi... Y vi la escena ... Yashima ... Yashima estaba besando a ...mi Nowaki...  
\- quita tus labios de mi Nowaki!  
\- calla Kamijou ! El te dejo ...lo olvidas? Nos dejo..  
Nowaki me mira y aparta a Yashima de el.  
\- Hiro-san !  
\- Nowaki ... Nunca olvides que te amo !  
\- Hiro -san te amo también!  
La voz de Yashima suena a todo lo que va con un "entren" y se despliega Todo un equipo de enfermeras y residentes adentro .  
\- vamos Kamijou , dame más! -dice Yashima .  
\- no! Es el momento de que Kamijou y yo nos vayamos -dice el mounstro!  
No se que pasa sólo siento el movimiento de la cama y veo todo borroso .  
\- Kamijou vamos!  
\- no! Que no entiendes ? No tenemos por que pelear . No más !  
\- que idiota es dice?  
\- no importa que pase tengo esperanza en el futuro .  
\- no hay futuro para nosotros ... No hay .  
Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Yashima diciéndome que pelee.  
Un ruido ensordecedor ...de pronto una luz ... Todo blanco ... Gira ...  
\- vámonos ! Vámonos ! Kamijou ... Eres mío... Y aunque corras y te escondas iré por ti ...  
Corras ? Eso hacia ... Su figura ... El mounstro era yo ... Pero yo no quería correr de mi , no podía seguir con este estúpido juego !  
\- Hiroki ...- dije y este volteó , le ofrecí mi mano .  
Me miro desconfiado y dijo...  
\- que planeas? Corre ! Huye de mi .  
Negué con la cabeza ...no más!  
\- Hiroki ... Vámonos!  
No puedo regresar a mi vida solitaria .  
Lo último que alcancé a decir en voz alta fue ...  
\- Nowaki te amo nunca lo olvides -no estaba seguro si funcionaría pero no podía seguir huyendo ...  
Algo en mi cuerpo me dolió como un pellizco y entonces regresamos al principio ... Esa oscuridad agresiva , Hiroki delante de mi .  
Te voy a matar Kamijou!  
\- no! Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo !  
\- jajahA que presuntuoso suenas ... Como si a alguien le fuera a importar tu miserable vida .  
\- me importa a mi , si me rindo ... Más bien si nos rendimos ... Mucha gente sufriría .  
\- que tontería dices ...  
\- Hiroki... Yo ... Te amo ...  
\- ah? Que estupidez ...  
\- en serio te amo... Perdona que todo este tiempo te estuviera tratando tan mal ... Que te llamara mounstro...  
\- cállate ... A mi no el importa nada ni nadie.  
Su aspecto comenzó a cambiar ... Parecía el yo de treinta años y no el de mi edad actual .  
\- Hiroki ...perdona que te mandara a este lugar ... Perdona que te mandara toda esta pena y soledad ...  
\- que estupidez ... Que crees que vas a conseguir con esto? Que te deje en paz ?  
\- no ! Quiero que me quieras , quiero que no te sientas triste ni sólo.  
\- idiota!  
Su aspecto ahora era el de un veinteañero.  
\- perdóname en serio. Perdona que te mandara todas esas falsas ilusiones. Que te obligase a construir esos muros ... No era mi intención !  
\- no seas ridículo ... Esa es nuestra protección ... Contra Akihiko ! Contra el mundo ! El nos hirió!  
\- no! Nosotros nos aprovechamos tratando de buscar su amor , pero a pesar de todo el estaba muy preocupado sabes? Y aún ahora el nos ama ...  
\- nos desprecio por un mocoso !  
\- el no nos desprecio , nunca fuimos claros en nuestros sentimientos...  
\- nos cambio...  
\- no se cambia lo que no se tiene !  
-por que los defiendes?  
\- por que te amo y quiero que tu me ames a mi pero tenemos que ser honestos y estar en paz con nosotros mismos . Akihiko nos ama y lo sabes !  
Su rostro mostró una rabia enorme y ahora parecía un adolescente .  
\- Hiroki ... Escúchame , es lo más difícil amarse a sí mismo pero se que te amo por que me niego a darme por vencido contigo , cada instante que hemos vivido ha sido maravilloso , siempre tendremos penas y desdichas pero nos tendremos a nosotros sin importar quién este !  
\- Nowaki! Nowaki no nos ama ...  
\- Nowaki... Así te protejo ...el ... El nos ama ... Tu y yo hemos sido testigos de ello.  
\- entonces por que permitió que nos tocara ? Por que nos abandono ?  
\- el no nos ha dejado ... Y aunque Nowaki nos dejase yo te protegería , sería tu sostén por que mientas nos tengamos no estaremos solos ! Mientras nos amemos !  
El se me fue encima , comenzó a golpearme a diestra y siniestra pero ya no dolía , no dolía por que ya no sentía miedo . En una treta significativa lo rodee con mis brazos en un abrazo fuerte y mientras el intentaba golpear mis costillas de dije al oído... "Te amo Hiroki , nunca más volverás a estar sólo"  
Este continuaba golpeándome más fuerte , no podía ceder y de un momento a otro su tamaño se redujo a un niño pequeño de unos tres cuatro años .  
\- Shhh... Que pasa Hiroki?  
El me volteó a ver con sus ojos llorosos y dijo.  
\- sólo no quiero desaparecer ... Tengo miedo ! Todo me asusta !  
\- lo se ... Lo se ... A mi a veces todo me asusta pero saldremos vencedores , por que nos tenemos !  
\- no quiero que te vayas! Esto está muy oscuro...  
\- no me iré ...  
El me abraza y seca sus lágrimas en mi hombro .  
\- sabes bien que no nos cambiara el carácter verdad?  
\- si ... Lo se ...- le digo mientras me río.  
\- Kamijou ...  
\- si?  
\- que eso eso que suena ? Tengo miedo !  
\- es nuestro corazón ... No debes temer ...  
\- es nuestro corazón? Vaya suena fuerte  
\- es que está feliz !  
\- me agrada ! Oye Kamijou - dice mi pequeño yo mientras me abraza y en acerca sus labios a mi oído . - te... Amo!  
\- yo también te amo !  
El me abraza con sus pequeñas manos y en un suspiro su cuerpo se funde con el mío . Siento su calor , es tan hermosa y lleno de vida ... Es una energía cinemática tan hermosa de color dorado que fluye a través de mi ser que no puedo más y caigo en su fulgor dorado . No se que nos depare el destino pero se que estaremos bien!

Unos ruidos ... Que pasa? Siento pesado el despertar ... Abro los ojos y la luz me lástima ... Me ciega ... Intento ubicarme en tiempo y espacio y cuando i tentó mover mi mano siento un calor . Es otra mano!  
Miro a mi costado derecho y ahí está ... Dormido con su mano sosteniendo la mía ... Pienso ...  
" ves? Si nos ama, te lo dije "  
Se que el sonríe e intento moverme pero de nuevo estoy atado a las correas . Supongo que tengo que quedarme así un rato , no quiero despertarle .  
Nowaki ... Estoy listo !


	50. Cap50 Dejarte fue la desicion mas facil

El superior me había plantado un beso ... Me quede helado ... Y lo peor delante de Hiro -san ... Estaba en shock ! Sentía sus labios en los míos , suaves , húmedos y su pelvis cerca de la mía . Sabía que lo que sentía no era más que una reacción fisiológica de su parte ! Había temido que el se lanzará contra mi Hiro-san pero contra quién se lanzo fue contra mi ! Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba .  
-Kamijou? Tu? No puede ser ... Tu!quita tus labios de mi Nowaki!  
\- calla Kamijou ! El te dejo ...lo olvidas? Nos dejo..  
Hiro- san ! Despertó ! Lo veo y me parece asombroso , en un movimiento aparto a Yashima de mi lado .  
\- Hiro-san !  
\- Nowaki ... Nunca olvides que te amo !  
\- Hiro -san te amo también!  
\- entren ahora!  
Todo un equipo de enfermeras y residentes entran corriendo , quitan el freno de la cama de Hiro-san y se lo llevan de emergencia , me quedo aún pasmado sin saber que ocurre y en un segundo reacciono y los sigo corriendo .  
\- vamos Kamijou , dame más! -dice el superior  
\- no! Es el momento de que Kamijou y yo nos vayamos -dice Hiro-san  
Se dirigen hacia la sala donde se hacen las resonancias magnéticas y cuando llegan una enfermera me pide que espere afuera , el superior entra con ellos . Me tiro en la butaca a esperar , no se por que mi corazón da de tumbos pero tengo que ser paciente .  
Una media hora después sacan a Hiro-san , parece que está sedado de nuevo y se encuentra ya sin correas , yo lo sigo con pesadez es muy desesperante estar sin saber nada . No siquiera se el por que el superior ordeno una resonancia magnética ... Cuando lo dejan instalado de nuevo en su habitación , me divido entre si esperas ahí o ir a buscar al superior . Que incomodidad , decido quedarme y por pura inquietud comienzo a revisarle . Las manos la cara el cabello ... El pecho ... Más abajo ... Que demonios estoy haciendo ?  
Entra una enfermera y le pregunto nervioso :  
\- disculpe el doctor Yashima !  
\- amh ... No lo se ! Creo estaba con el doctor Taeda ...  
\- ammmm en que departamento?  
\- neurología !  
\- gracias !  
Ella le coloca el suero de nuevo a Hiro- san y sale inmediatamente.  
Que demonios hacia el superior en neurología ? Bueno ya me había regañado por decir que la condición de Hiro- san era esquizofrenia pero no podíamos saltar la toda la literatura existente así como así ... A mi más bien me parecía que si no se trataba de esquizofrenia ... Seguro sería un desorden de la personalidad! Pero no entendía que hacia el neurología !  
Pasaron bastantes horas hasta que por fin el superior se presentó conmigo .  
Yo ya estaba bastante inquieto cuando el entro , casi era la hora de la comida .  
\- superior !  
\- Nowaki! - dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia  
\- que pasa superior ?  
\- lo tenemos !  
\- que pasa ?  
\- siéntate ... Necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo .  
El traía en las manos las pruebas de la resonancia y otros papeles . Sentí nervios por que su tono de voz y su mirada se tornaron muy serias .  
Ambos tomamos asiento lejos de la cama de Hiro-san y el comenzó su discurso con un suspiro enorme .  
\- esta vez no te puedo hablar como te hablaría siendo tu un médico , primero metete en la cabeza que en estos momentos eres un familiar de mi paciente , está bien?  
\- Hai!  
\- bien pues lo primero que te tengo que decir es que oficialmente el diagnóstico de esquizofrenia está descartado ...  
\- trastorno de la personalidad entonces? Quizás bipolaridad?  
\- Nowaki ! Guarda silencio !  
\- disculpe superior!  
\- bien , no es no ninguna de esas ... Todo este tiempo lo tuvimos enfrente ...y no nos dimos cuenta - hablo para sí y luego se recompuso.  
\- que tuvimos en frente superior ? Que tiene Hiro-san?  
\- Hiroki tiene un tumor en el cerebro !  
\- un tumor?  
Mi cara se tornó de espanto , Hiro-san ! Que clase de tumor ? Como podía ser cierto eso? Sería maligno o benigno? Mi corazón estaba destrampado...  
\- tranquilízate ! Ya vi tu cara ... Bien pues es un tumor muy pequeño ... Por eso no podíamos verlo ...aún no sabemos de que clase es . Lo único que te puedo decir es que es por eso que Hiroki tiene esas alucinaciones auditivas , y cambios de comportamiento , además creemos que la fisura en la espalda no es una osteoporosis común si no causada por este mismo , su edad no es relativa a sufrir este mal . También las convulsiones las atribuimos a este tumor .  
\- las convulsiones ?  
\- los o ataques de Hiroki no son otra cosa más que convulsiones Nowaki !  
\- ah? - entonces comenzé a relacionar todo y cada una de las cosas- el movimiento de su ojos ... Sus manos ... El morderse la lengua , pegarse , o esos movimientos violentos de su cuerpo .  
\- exacto! Todo este tiempo se estuvo convulsionando frente a nosotros .  
\- entonces por eso los sedantes lo ponían en pausa ... Pero se recobraba sin daño .  
Yashima me miro y asintió .  
\- superior como lo supo ? Como ...  
\- la primera vez que lo vi convulsionar ... Sus ojos se volvieron locos ... Iban de un lado para otro , luego el movimiento de sus manos y por último me di cuenta en que perdió el control de esfínteres . Yo ya había tratado muchos pacientes que se azotaban contra las paredes pero no tenían esos movimientos ni de ojos ni de manos y menos de orinarse encima . Cuando los pacientes quieren orinarse encima lo hacen consientes y con una mala fe , pero no Hiroki . Sabía que había algo detrás de ello , su comportamiento como Hiroki era muy normal ... Luego cambiaba a Kamijou su " parte mala" pero como era que Kamijou estuviera tan consiente ? Me come la literatura de psiquiatría ... Esa ya me la mastico toda , y además no había nada que encajara ahí . Consulte el historial médico de Hiroki desde su infancia y descarte de inmediato esquizofrenia por falta de antecedentes y todas las demás causas psiquiátricas . Luego descubrí que pausando el ataque recuperabas a Hiroki se dándole a tes de que entrara a ese estado de pasividad ... Pero por que ? Aún no lo sabía . Sólo me quedaba atrapar al intruso con las manos en la masa . Tenía que causarle dos ataques de estrés que durarán lo suficiente el primero para confirmar lo de que los sedantes lo pausaban y regresaba íntegro, así que la última vez que estuvo consciente , no le inyecté el sedante y pude confirmarlo , por otra parte todas la veces anteriores no había conseguido ataques tan duraderos y de tanta intensidad . Así que necesitaba planear bien ... El día que... Bueno tu sabes el día lo toque ... En cuanto cayo en ese estado de pasividad lo lleve a la TAC y revelo actividad de presión intracraneal pero no muy relevante necesitaba otro ataque serio , ya había planeado todo esto. ... Emhhh siento el haberte besado sin tu consentimiento ...  
\- superior ... No te preocupes ...  
\- bien pues desde ayer que vine les dije que necesitaba hoy casi toda la mañana la RMN y como el jefe es mi amigo accedió . Sabía que estarías aquí así que sabía que la única forma de estrés para su cerebro consiente eres tu ... Pues lo demás ya lo viviste .  
\- superior y ahora ?  
\- pues yo ya no puedo llevar el caso .  
\- por?  
\- por que yo soy psiquiatra Nowaki no neurólogo y en dado caso necesitarás un oncólogo que los asesore ...  
\- puede ser posible eso? Hiro-san puede tener...  
\- habría que saber que tipo de tumor es... Si es benigno la cirugía es lo mejor ...  
\- y si no ...  
\- Nowaki ... Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo verdad?  
Esa frase me dejo helado, no sabía ni que pensar ... Hiro - san podía tener cáncer ... Un tumor desde hace cinco años? No quería imaginar como había evolucionado ! No necesitaba pensar ... Si pensaba me pondría a llorar .  
\- Nowaki tranquilízate ... Yo creo que si el tumor no ha cambiado de tamaño en todo este tiempo no puede ser malo ... Además hablare con algunos de mis mejores colegas para que tomen el caso si así lo quieres !  
Apoye mis codos en las rodillas y me tape la cara ... No quería enfrentar al mundo .  
Sentí el brazo del superior rodear mis hombros .  
\- tranquilo todo saldrá bien ! Tranquilo ...  
Sabía que tenía que enfrentar la realidad , no podía evadir más forma de actuar . Me seque las lágrimas y mire apenado al superior pero con una resolución firme .  
\- superior ... Tengo que decirte algo ...  
-si?  
\- yo voy a ...  
-lo se ...-interrumpió el - se que vas a presentar tu renuncia .  
-ah? Como es que lo sabes ?  
\- por que te tendría que ser un verdadero tonto para no saber que loas importante para ti es Hiroki , y bueno aunque no quisiera dejarte ir , supongo es algo que tengo que aceptar ! Así que no te preocupes por nada , yo me encargare de que las puertas te queden abiertas por si deseas regresar !  
\- superior ... Gracias !  
Le abrace , no podía evitarlo Yashima siempre había sido una persona extraordinaria !  
\- tranquilo Nowaki ! Ha sido un día largo ! Te llevare a tu casa ...  
Negué con la cabeza y repuse .  
\- puedes llevarme al hospital ... Presentare mi renuncia inmediata !  
\- está bien !  
Salimos hacia el hospital y eso hice sin vacilar , amaba la medicina ... Amaba la pediatría , amaba la psiquiatría , amaba mi trabajo a mis pacientes y al hospital pero amaba más a Hiro-san y sopesar la desicion de dejar a la medicina o a Hiro-san ... Dejar la medicina fue la desicion más fácil ! El jefe no podía creer lo de mi renuncia e incluso me mandó con el director del hospital , me ofrecieron más dinero y un mejor puesto pero le explique mis razones y me ofreció que podría volver cuando quisiera . Agradecí ese gesto ... Me iría sin hacer ruido , no quería despedidas , en lo único que podía pensar era en Hiro-san y en descubrir que tipo de tumor se trataba .  
Cuando salí Yashima me llevo a mi casa .  
\- estaremos en contacto Nowaki , aún no pdeas dejar de verme ... Tengo que hacer la transferencia de Hiroki y llenas el papeleo ... Que lata ...  
-superior ?  
\- ah?  
\- sería posible que usted me hiciera una recomendación con el mejor neurólogo que conozca ?  
\- Hai ! Aunque déjame decirte que el jefe del área del regional es muy bueno !  
\- y podría el atendernos ?  
\- estoy seguro de que estará encantado !  
\- superior ...  
\- dime?  
Me le fui encima en un abrazo enorme y sentido .  
\- gracias por todo , han sido unos años maravillosos !  
\- Nowaki ... Tranquilo , jajahA no creas que te desharás de mi así de fácil ... Todo estará bien ! Y cuando Hiroki este recuperado y bien sano entonces será una competencia limpia!  
\- ah?  
Este se fue justo en el ocaso , su auto desapareció casi de inmediato y me sentí más tranquilo ... Necesitaba ducharme y hacer una maleta para llevar todo lo necesario a Hiro-san , sabía que no volvería al psiquiátrico pero ahora enfrentábamos otro desafío ... En cuanto salí del departamento con todas las cosas decidí pasar al templo a pedir por la salud de Hiro-san .  
Junte mis manos , cerré los ojos y pronuncie ...  
\- por favor ! Seré valiente ... Lo amare sin miedo ... No dudare nunca más ... Pero que se quede a mi lado por siempre !  
Aplaudí un par de veces y luego hice sonar la campanilla tan fuerte que me pareció que el mismo cielo había escuchado mi petición .  
Ahora era libre de toda obligación , ahora podría dedicarle mi vida a lo que más amaba y está era la primera noche de un nuevo día. 


	51. Cap51 Te vere pronto!

\- Nowaki estoy enfermo no invalido ... Yo puedo comer sólo!  
\- no! Hiro-san yo te cuidare ! Abre la boca !  
\- osh que lata no entiendo por que renunciaste ?  
\- ya te lo explique mi única prioridad es Hiro-san !  
\- pues tus prioridades están muy pobres ...  
\- eso no es cierto!  
\- jajahA era una broma ! Tranquilízate ! Ahora dame ese plato de comida que yo puedo comer sólo!  
El pone una cara de enojo y da una negativa .  
-no ! Abre la boca !  
Nowaki había renunciado a su empleo para dedicarse a lo que el llamaba " cuidarme de tiempo completo" caray ! Se la pasaba acosándome con todo tipo de cosas vergonzosas ... Comenzaba a extrañar su ausencia ... Hiro-san te acomodó la almohada unas 500 veces al día , te ayudo a cambiar de posición unas 200 veces al día y cosas de ese estilo ... Ese hombre me iba a matar pero con su amor y cuidados !  
En cuanto había despertado desde la última vez que vi a mi yo interno no había tenido un ataque , Nowaki estaba a mi lado y cuando el despertó me contó todo . La verdad había sentido mucho alivio de saber que no estaba loco ... No era como que un tumor cerebral sonara mejor pero bueno al menos ahora estaba más en paz y tranquilo conmigo mismo . No había querido contarle a Nowaki todo lo que había vivido , aunque médicamente fueran sólo alucinaciones ... Mi corazón se sentía renovado , quería comenzar de nuevo a sentir y a amarme . No desperdiciaría esa lección y bueno ... También quería contarle a Nowaki sobre la Epifanía que había tenido con Saga .  
Me sentía literalmente bien y en mi corazón sabía que aún había ahí adentro un pequeño Hiroki asustado que tendría que cuidar siempre y estaba dispuesto a protegerle , pero ahora sin murallas que lo encerrasen sino enseñándome a ser valiente y enfrentar sus temores .

Nowaki por su parte aunque no se le miraba triste me daba un poco de pena . Tener que dejar su empleo y su profesión para pasar por algo así ...  
\- Hiro-san ... El postre yumi abre la boca grande !  
Por otra parte tenia tantas ganas de golpearle .  
\- Nowaki ...  
\- dime Hiro-san ?  
\- mañana será la biopsia ... Y bueno ... Quiero que le prometas algo ...  
\- no!  
\- ah?  
\- no!  
\- per ni siquiera sabes que te voy a pedir ...  
\- si lo se ! Pero no !  
\- Nowaki!  
\- no ! Lo siento pero no estoy listo para rendirme Hiro-san , yo estoy luchando muy duro y tu tienes que luchar también ! Estamos juntos en esto!  
\- Nowaki... Pero no quiero que vivas atado a una trote a semejante en tu corazón ..  
\- no ! Tu nunca podrías ser una tristeza en mi corazón ... Todo va a salir bien y si no igual pelearás y saldrá bien ! No dejare que nada te pase , nunca ... Y escúchame bien Kamijou Hiroki ... Nunca me daré por vencido ni tu tampoco me entendiste ?  
Su cara se tornó en desesperación y su tono de voz era elevado y agitado . Asentí y el se volvió a su mismo semblante tranquilo.  
Nowaki nos ama ! Esa voz en mi cabeza resonaba feliz . Mi corazón se sentía tan cálido sabía que el estaba ahí adentro y que estaba totalmente satisfecho .  
\- Nowaki ... Tengo sed podrías acercarme el agua ?  
\- Hai! Quieres agua o jugo ?  
\- mmmh de que sabor es el jugo?  
\- es de manzana golden ! Tu favorito  
\- quiero jugo!  
\- Nowaki , supongo entonces que no hay razón para que regrese al hospital psiquiátrico!  
\- no ! De hecho el superior Yashima ya tramito tu alta y traslado para acá . Toma - dijo sonriendo mientras me ofrecía en vaso con jugo .  
Se derramo todo !  
Quedaron mis sábana empapadas en jugo , mi brazo no respondía , sólo lo había saturado para tomar el vaso e inmediatamente la fuerza se fue . No podía ni levantar el brazo ... Mi brazo derecho ... Quede completamente aterrado .  
\- Hiro-san !  
\- Nowaki... Que me pasa?  
\- que tienes ? Que sientes ?  
\- no ... No me responde. Mi brazo no ... No lo siento ...  
Me deje caer de lleno en el colchón y entonces me percate que no sólo era mi brazo ... Mis piernas no tenían fuerza ...estaba completamente en shock y como un impulso lo vi de nuevo ...  
\- Kamijou corre ...  
Era mi yo , parecía asustado ...  
\- no ! No más miedos - grite y escuche a lo lejos la voz de Nowaki .  
\- ayuda por favor !  
La oscuridad me trataba y yo intentaba buscar su mano ... Nowaki! En un momento sentí como el tomaba la mía y me decía ;  
\- todo va a estar bien Hiro-san!  
Escuche un alboroto enorme pero para ese momento la oscuridad ya me había envuelto completamente . Mi yo estaba asustado ninguno sabía que pasaba ... Estábamos abrazados .  
\- Kamijou ... Tengo miedo . Vamos a morir?  
\- no! Tranquilo Nowaki no lo va a permitir?  
\- el no puede hacer nada !  
\- lo intentara ... Y si el no deja de pelear nosotros tampoco lo haremos !

Su cuerpo se retorcía y se agitaba , gritaba ! Le puse de lado y metí un poco de la sábana en su boca para evitar que se mordiera la lengua . Eran las mismas convulsiones . Un equipo llego a asistirle . Le medicaron y llego el doctor que ahora estaba encargado del caso , muy diferente al superior Yashima . Serio , más o menos de su misma edad , pero extremadamente serio .  
\- no se preocupe Kusama -san la medicina parara la convulsión y mañana por la mañana le realizáremos la biopsia a Kamijou san . Por ahora no hay nada más que pueda hacer . Con su permiso !  
-gracias !  
No había manera de sacarle más información a ese médico tan serio , que diferente era estar del otro lado . La incertidumbre ,o más bien vivir en medio de esta saber como médico que ocurre y no saber específicamente que ocurre .  
Le miraba tan tranquilo ... Habían pasado un par de horas y se miraba que apenas intentaba despertar .  
\- Nowaki...  
\- Hiro-san ... Como te sientes ?  
El sólo me miraba tratando de resistir con los párpados entreabiertos .  
\- Nowaki .. No me puedo levantar !  
\- que necesitas ?  
\- estoy ... Estoy ... - entonces lo vi hacer arcadas y de inmediato lo levanté contra mi para evitar que se ahogara con su propio vómito . Mientras devolvía , el se aferraba a mi con su mano derecha con unas fuerzas muy débiles .  
Cuando término de vaciar su estómago estaba totalmente avergonzado .  
\- Nowaki ... Te he manchado todo .  
\- no te preocupes Hiro-san ! Eso no tiene importancia ... Lo importante es como te sientes?  
\- me duele la cabeza y estoy muy mareado !  
\- bien recuesta te e iré por sábanas limpias y un cambio para ti.  
\- y tu?  
\- al rato !  
Se recostó y su cara no dejaba de mostrar pena .  
\- oye...  
\- ah- volteó el a verme .  
\- te amo ... Me amas Hiro-san ?  
Su rostro se puso de color carmín y su respuestas tomó por sorpresa ... El jamás me habría dicho algo así , tan abiertamente .  
\- muchísimo... Eres un tonto ya deberías saberlo!  
\- entonces no pongas esa cara ... Es más te sugiero que la quites ahora mismo o te atengas a las consecuencias !  
\- que consecuencias ?  
Me acerque a su oído y le susurre..  
\- que te tome entre mis brazos y te chupe el ...  
\- Nowaki idiota ! - dijo en voz alta y se puso rojo fuego .  
Ese era mi Hiro-san !  
Cambie su sábanas y le di un baño de esponja . Se me antojaba tanto hacerle lo que le había susurrado al oído pero aún era horario familiar y sólo podía conformarme con tocar su cuerpo con la esponja . Dios soy un japonés promedio! Ósea un pervertido ! Bueno no me molestaba el título de hentai mientras fuera con Hiro-san !  
Por la tarde noche pasó el doctor a verle y le reviso , sus piernas y su brazo aún no recuperaban su fuerza .Estaban demasiado débiles , tan sólo mover los dedos de los pies era demasiado esfuerzo .  
\- Kamijou -san no debe de preocuparse esto es una consecuencia del tumor , creemos que es un meningioma y qué puede ser operable . Le pido por favor tenga paciencia y no desespere , mañana por la mañana le realizáremos la biopsia y sabremos . Tiene alguna pregunta ?  
Hiro-san negó con la cabeza y el médico nos deseó buena noche y se retiró .  
\- que serio es no lo crees Hiro-san?  
\- me parece un médico normal!  
\- vaya ! En serio?  
\- será por que tu estas acostumbrado a estar del otro lado !  
\- si pero aún así ...  
\- o por que tu ex jefe es una persona informal y detestable !  
Le abrazo y le doy de besos ...  
\- eres tan adorable cuando estas celoso ! Sabes que no hay nadie que me interesase más que Hiro- san ! Si supieras cuantas veces harte al superior hablando de ti!  
\- en serio? ... Digo no lo dudo Nowaki tu tienes el don de exasperar a las personas !  
Ese es mi Hiro -san ...  
Después de la cena me ocupo en leerle un libro , pero le miro bostezar con cada página que pasa .  
\- Hiro-san , si te sientes cansado nos podemos dormir ya !  
\- que hora es ?  
\- ocho treinta y dos !  
\- apenas las ocho y media ... Caray! Me muero de sueño !  
\- seguro es por los medicamentos ! - dejo el libro a un lado y le ayudo a acomodar sus almohadas , este pone una cara de enfado y me le abalanzo en un abrazo .  
\- Hiro-san ! - digo mientras hundo mi rostro en la cuenca de su hombro - así te protegeré ! Aquí! Dentro!  
\- Nowaki!  
\- no habrá manera de que alguien vuelva a apartarme de mi Hiro-san !  
Este pone su cara de aburrimiento falsa por que una pequeña sonrisa lo delata .  
\- Nowaki ... Que empalagoso eres !  
Le doy un beso mientras sostengo su mejilla con mi mano ... Y me acuerdo de ese poema...  
\- Hiro -san ! Tu que eres tan listo para la literatura ... Quién fue un poeta llamado José Martí ?  
\- ah?  
\- si! Tiene un poema hermoso llamado "la niña de Guatemala"  
\- "la niña de Guatemala"?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
\- no lo se bien pero te prometo indagare !  
\- gracias Hiro-san!  
\- te gusta ese poema?  
\- si! Aunque es muy triste ...  
\- ah?  
El sonríe complacido , es una de esas veces que estamos en una sintonía pura hablando de poemas y autores , tema del cual yo carezco de mucha experiencia si me compara a con el .  
El cae dormido casi al instante que apago la luz y me situó junto a el . Su respiración me vuelve loco , este no a momento para pensar en cosas fisiológicas ... O si? El toque de su piel me quema ... Sus manos ... Sus labios ... Otra vez ? Nowaki eres un pervertido ! Que vergüenza ...  
\- Nowaki?  
\- si Hiro-san?  
\- está pasando lo que creo que está pasando?  
\- mmmh ?  
\- me estas toqueteando ?  
\- que vergüenza!  
\- Nowaki ... Me estas toqueteando !  
\- pero con mucha vergüenza ! Te lo juro!  
Este hace unos ruiditos de risas y se pega más a mi .  
\- supongo así es más cómodo .  
Excelente , se ha tirado y tengo su trasero y su sexo al alcance .  
Comienzo por sentir su trasero ... Es tan suave ... Dios me vuelve loco , es como un melocotón !  
Le arrimo mi cadera y este se agita un poquito .  
\- si quieres te dejo dormir ...- le digo al oído .  
\- idiota ! No sabes lo que te necesito dentro!  
Esa respuesta me deja más caliente . Me encanta que Hiro-san me quiera dentro de el.  
Con un tacto más que finó y bajo el edredón le subo poco a poco la batilla del hospital y busco con mis dedos su entrada mientras mis boca se desliza por su cuello . Amo que su respiración se agité de esa manera . Amo sus pequeños gemidos . Ambos estamos más que duros y listos para todo.  
\- Hiro-san ... Te amo !  
\- Nowaki... Yo ... Yo también !  
Sus pequeñas orejas están que hierven y muerdo su lóbulo . El se estremece entre mis brazos y dice.  
\- hazlo ahora!  
-seguro?  
\- Nowaki me urge tenerte dentro!  
Sus piernas tiemblan . Saco mis dos dedos y le dejo ir todo mi poder .  
Una y otra vez . Sus gemidos ... Dios ! Este hombre y sus gemidos de niño me van a matar ! Me excita tanto .  
\- Nowaki ... Voy a explotar!  
\- hazlo! - le digo mientras sostengo su sexo firmemente .  
\- pero manchare todo !  
\- no te preocupes ahorita te cambio .  
-nowaki... No... No... - siento como se viene en mi mano ... Es tan tibio y rico!  
Su respiración agitada trata de normalizar se mientras yo sigo dándole con todo a su cadera mientras vuelvo a masajear su sexo ! El se vuelve a poner duro y eso se repite , la verdad es que hacia tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos y eso me ha reservado una energía inimaginable .  
Acabo corriendo e dentro de el y el parece rendido pero feliz .  
\- Nowaki me muero del cansancio !  
\- duerme Hiro-san !  
\- pero estoy todo pega...aaaauhhhm-bosteza dulcemente ya completa- pegajoso !  
\- duerme yo haré el resto!  
\- Nowaki , soy un adulto capa de permanecer despiert...  
Cae rendido en mis brazos ante el sueño , me levantó y checo la hora , casi las doce de la noche ! Pobre Hiro -san . Quitó el edredón y suavemente le quitó la bata , le limpio la entrepierna y todo lo demás . Es tan lindo cuando duerme y yo ... Ah soy un hentai pervertido ! Tan sólo verlo dormir con esa carita de felicidad me... Excita tanto! Ah ! Le cambio y luego le arropo bien para finalmente echar me a su lado y dormir . A veces extraño el hospital pero estas cosas son las que me hacen recordar que tome la mejor decisión y que me hacen muy feliz!  
Esa noche dormimos muy bien. Su calor . Su respiración me hacían tanto falta sabía que el era lo mi todo.  
Al otro día me levanté a las seis y media unos momentos antes de que viniera la enfermera a tomar sus signos . El siempre perezosito para levantarse y de mal humor me dio los buenos días.  
La biopsia sería a las ocho y tenía que estar en ayuno completo por ocho horas . Me sentía nervioso y lo vi tranquilo .

\- Nowaki ... Todo va a estar bien !  
\- Hai!  
\- entonces quita esa cara ! Pareciese que cartas un chaleco de balas  
\- Hiro-san !  
Pronto amaneció y vi la serenidad en su rostro . No importaba lo que hiciera , siempre Hiro-san estaba en la delantera , siempre era más maduro que yo . Dios estaba tan orgulloso de el y de su gallarda valentía . El doctor apareció en la puerta y me pidió mi firma en unos papeles , yo sabía que eran , eran la realidad responsabilidades ... Muchas veces había yo practicado eso pero ahora mi mano temblaba . Aún así lo hice ... Unas enfermeras aparecieron en la entrada y fueron seguidas de un camillero que puso su cuerpo en una camilla .  
\- no se preocupe Kusama- san , lo traeremos en un par de horas!  
Luego de esto el salió y me quede como bobo mirando como ellos venían por el y se lo llevaban hasta que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-Nowaki ! Ven!  
Obedecí de inmediato y su mano se encontró con la mía .  
-entonces perdiste la confianza! Y nunca deberías haberla perdido ... Pero no vuelvas atrás ... yo voy a estar haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo Nowaki ! Te veré pronto!  
Ellos se alejaron ... Y yo escuche a lo lejos ...  
-Nowaki baaaaaka dije que te veré pronto!


	52. Cap52 Amigos era todo lo que querias!

Estaba esperando afuera de la oficina del Dr . Tenía una cita para la una y media de la tarde para discutir sobre los resultados de la biopsia . Estaba que me comía las uñas por saber a que nos enfrentaríamos ahora . Y si era un cáncer horroroso? Y si era peor ? Si ya estaba en metástasis y no venía del cerebro? Dios ! Esto se había vuelto ridículo , está semana había bajado cuatro kilos nada más de pensar en esas cosas ! Parecía que cuando tenías a alguien querido enfermo los doctores te manteé una en suspenso aunque yo sabía que no era así! Me choca a esa doble moral o doble sentir .  
Había llegado media hora antes y por lógica el doctor aún no llegaba . Había tenido contacto por medio de el teléfono con Yashima . Y bueno también sabía por personal del hospital psiquiátrico de Tokyo que pronto Yashima sería nombrado jefe de área ante el retiro del actual jefe . El si que la estaba haciendo en grande . Yo tenía ahorros pero no vi iríamos siempre de mis ahorros y seguramente querría intentar todos los tratamientos posibles para Hiro-san . Entonces debía pensar en alguna forma de hacer rendir mi dinero .  
Supongo lo mejor es un negocio ... Pero que tipo de negocio? Mmmh debería pensar bien que tipo de negocio podría poner ! Necesito que me deje tiempo para Hiro-san y poder cuidar de el!  
No tengo ni la mejor idea ...  
\- superior Nowaki?  
Levantó la vista y es ella ...  
\- Tsunari -san que gustó!  
\- lo mismo digo superior!  
\- ah por favor no me digas así ! Ya ni siquiera médico soy!  
\- jajahA que no ejerzas no te quita lo médico... Una vez graduado de medicina ... Médico para siempre no?  
-Hai! Pero que haces aquí Tsunari-san? Vienes a ver a algún paciente?  
\- no! Para nada ! Vengo a ver si puedo costar a sensei ! Supe lo de su biopsia y quiero ... Bueno traje algunos libros!  
\- Hai ! Hai! Bien te escolto hasta la habitación , y regreso inmediatamente !  
\- gracias Nowaki-san!  
La dejo justo en la entrada y regreso a esperar a la oficina . Mi mente se siente inquieta . Tengo que pensar como distraerla ...

Que aburrimiento ... Desde la biopsia aún no puedo hacer muchas cosas y sigo mareado . Aunque quién de verdad me preocupa es Nowaki. Se ve que está muy descuidado , y se salta todas mis indicaciones ! Tengo que reponerme para poder jalarle esas orejas de tonto por no cuidarse! Pero y si ... Tocan la puerta ...  
\- adelante .- digo en voz alta mientras me giro de posición para ver su figura cruzar la puerta .  
Tacones beige ... Falda beige hasta la rodilla entallada desde su pequeña cintura . Una blusa blanca fijamente adornada con un collar de perlas . Esa pelirroja !  
\- buenos días sensei !  
\- sakura -san , bien día !  
\- ah! Espero no molestarlo ...  
\- no te preocupes ... Que sucede...  
\- bueno... Venía ver si ... Quería platicar !  
\- ah? -un libro entre sus blancas manos me decía que había venido sólo a eso .  
\- si ! Claro ! Acércate ...Que estas leyendo ahora?  
Ella tímidamente me tomó la palabra y se acerco hasta mi cama .  
\- como se siente sensei?  
\- bien ! Bien! Ahora préstame ese tomó que traes !  
\- Hai!  
\- vaya! Es un libro de poemas del periodo Heian  
\- Hai ...  
-oye sakura-san sabes algo de un poeta ... Como me dijo ... Ah ... Bueno el poema se llama mmmh... La joven de ... Ah es un país centroamericano ...  
\- " la niña de Guatemala " !?  
\- si ! Esa!  
\- José Martí?  
\- si! Si!  
\- ah un gran autor cubano ! Aunque ese poema es bastante triste !  
Ella saco de su bolsa su celular y comenzó a buscarlo en la red de su dispositivo .  
\- no te preocupes no es necesario que...  
\- ah no se preocupe sensei tengo una aplicación donde he guardado todos los libros que poseo !  
\- ah?  
\- mire aquí está ...  
Ella me muestra su teléfono y leo el poema ... No puedo evitar sentirlo en mis entrañas es en verdad demasiado triste .  
\- vaya ! Son tan sentido sus versos !  
\- Hai!  
\- una historia verdaderamente triste !  
\- Hai !hai! Pero es verídica al casi noventa porciento!  
\- por?  
\- la niña de Guatemala es el apodo que le daban a la hija del presidente de Guatemala en la época de 1860  
Está se dice que estaba enamorada del caballero José Martí y que el también de ella pero que el ya se haya a comprometido con otra dama .  
\- vaya!  
\- el tuvo que cumplir su compromiso y poco tiempo después la niña de Guatemala murió... Mucho se dice que no fue por amor pero son más las leyendas que cuentan que si ! Después el le escribió esos versos .  
Lo más triste de la historia es que la dama con la cual el estaba comprometido término abandonándolo y el arrepentido por no haber disfrutado su amor con la niña de Guatemala .  
\- vaya ! Que historia tan impactante ! Ojalá algún día puedas prestarme algunas de sus obras !  
Ella me miro con cara de dolor ... Mientras a uno con fuerza el libro en sus manos .  
\- bueno ... Si no se puede no hay problema!  
\- no sensei no es eso ! Es que ...  
\- que pasa sakura -san?  
\- bueno es que ... Tengo que pedirle un favor muy especial , un caso único ... Y usted y Nowaki. - san son las únicas personas en las que confió !  
\- ah? De que se trata?  
\- si esto no fuera un caso especial créame que no lo haría , en si tampoco se lo pediría a cualquier persona , incluso a Nowaki -san, al que tengo en la más alta de las estimas ... Pero usted comprende mi sentir sensei !  
\- ah?  
Sus ojos eran suplicantes , esa mujer quería pedirme algo sumamente difícil ... Tal vez quería que dejara a Nowaki para Yashima o para ella ? Tal vez quería que Nowaki volviera al su trabajo o quién sabe ... Algo muy malo de la ser para poner esa cara de tristeza . Me ponía sumamente inquieto .  
\- sakura -san que pasa?  
\- bien ... Sabes sensei yo siempre crecí con libros al lado , nunca fui una persona que fuera muy popular o bonita . Nunca tuve muchos amigos ...supongo que los únicos amigos que tenía eran mis libros , incluso mis hermanos y hermanas no gastaban tiempo conmigo . Mi único amigo era mi abuelo , aunque era un hombre de carácter recio y de pocas palabras . Lo único que nos unía de una manera iconica eran los libros , muchos creían que yo era su favorita por ser su nieta más pequeña pero en si el único lazo inquebrantable lo tenía mi abuelo con uno de sus mejores amigos y estas cosas pocas personas la sabían , el y yo podíamos pasar horas sin dirigirnos la palabra ... Sólo leyendo cada quién un libro . Ni siquiera los comentábamos hasta que acudo a la universidad y nos adentrábamos en los su temas hasta la maestría , muchas veces pensé que el nunca me miro como a una nieta si no como a una pupila . El me instruía más severamente que a sus discípulos más cercanos . Una de las razones por las que de idi estudiar medicina fue por que quería hacer mi propia historia y que jamás jamás me confundieran con el sólo por que llevaba su apellido ! En fin el caso es que cuando mi abuelo falleció sólo me dejo tres cosas . Un Ferrari California spider negro , una belleza de auto . Aunque casi no lo uso ... También me dejo un edificio enorme en una de las mejores zonas ... Que es donde ahora vivo ! Y bueno lo las preciado que me dejo es una colección de libros enorme .  
\- enorme ?  
\- Hai! Hai! Son todos sus libros !  
Me preguntaba cuantos libros tenía su colección , quizás unos 5000 o un poco menos . Supongo que un poco más grande que la mía que ya tenía unos 2000 libros .  
\- vaya que afortunada eres!  
\- sensei ... Yo nunca he querido ser reconocida por mi abuelo , lo que más me hace feliz es la medicina , quiero hacer algo grande a mi manera , Nowaki-san me ha inspirado completamente , si me quedase aquí no me alcanzaría el corazón para seguir una vida sólo siendo un médico psiquiatra .  
\- ah? Que quieres decir?  
\- si! La fuerza de sensei de seguir luchando por su amor , y no sólo de sensei si no de Nowaki sama , el no se conformó con ser médico , no psiquiatra , es un hombre de una valentía admirable al apostarle a todo a su felicidad ! Bueno ... Yo igual no quiero quedarme atrás , no quiero quedarme sólo con eso ! Y decidí aplicar para el programa médicos sin fronteras , pidiendo la base de Siria . Y me han aceptado !  
\- que? - me sorprendí o trato de incorporarme , ella se da cuenta y deja sus cosas de lado y me ayuda - sakura -san , estas loca?  
\- jajajja sensei claro que no pero yo elegí la medicina para servir y así no siento que estoy sirviendo , nunca me ha preocupado el dinero ya que mi familia lo tiene y tampoco es como que lo desprecia pero con lo necesario tengo y quiero poder llenar este vacío ... Se que lo único real que quiero es ayudar ! Es que alguien más conozca que la no todos los humanos son tan malos !  
\- sakura-san ... Entiendo pero es muy peligroso!  
\- lo se ... Pero si algo he aprendido de los libros es que la meta puede no ser tan buena pero si el viaje es no le habrá válido la pena llegar arrastrando mientras uno exclama ...  
-¡uff que viaje!  
Los dos sonreímos .  
\- bueno me da pena por que eres una gran conocedora de libros y además buena amiga de Nowaki y mía pero te deseó lo mejor !  
Sus ojos brillaron , yo sabía que contenían lágrimas que se negaban a salir .  
\- además de que quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi durante este tiempo !  
\- sensei ! No !  
\- si ... Bueno aunque al principio eras un poco insoportable la verdad eres una gran doctora y gran persona !  
\- sensei ! Es por eso que vengo rogándole este favor ... Nunca antes había tenido más amigos y usted y Nowaki -sama y sensei Miyagi ahora son personas muy preciadas para mi ... Eso aunado a que se que sensei ama la ligara tira tanto como yo quiero pedirle ...  
Sus puños que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas temblaron y sus ojos dejaron escapar una pequeña mínima lágrima .  
\- quiero que cuide mi colección de libros!  
Eso me dejo sorprendido.  
\- son mis mejores amigos de la infancia y son muy precavidos para mi , lamentablemente no puedo llevarlos es por eso que los tengo todos en la aplicación pero no puedo dejarlos aquí, se que a mi familia no le interesan y no se los dejaría a nadie que los tuviera arrumbados como papeles inservibles , se que sensei los tratara igual que yo ... Y disfrutara con cada una de esas palabras que están impresas ! Y bueno también quisiera que pudiera dejarle a sensei en cuidado mi casa ! Si es que sensei quisiera hacerme ese favor !  
\- pero sakura-san ... Bueno me honras pero...  
Ella en un movimiento rápido se levantó e hizo la típica reverencia .  
\- por favor sensei ! Se lo suplico!  
\- está bien sakura -san ! Y te prometo cuidarlos mucho ! Y bueno leerlos todos ! La verdad el placer es todo mío .  
Ella tomó su lugar y sonrió ... Continuamos hablando de poemas y recorrimos muchos países y autores hasta regresar a Japón , no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero llego una enfermera con la comida , ella miro su reloj y dijo que si no me importunaba ella podría quedarse un poco más , yo no tenía ningún problema así que continuamos charlando . Sakura -san era un deleite de mujer y yo no entendía como podía estar ella sin novio . Era hermosa, inteligente y además como un plus le gustaba la literatura ! Nowaki en este transcurso había venido unas cuatro veces y regresado al consultorio ya que el doctor aún no llegaba por que le había salido una emergencia así que este andaba como gato enjaulado dando de vueltas . Tuve que mandarlo a comer más a fuerzas que de ganas ya que se negaba a separarse de mi y como ya no trabajaba para el sector la comida ahora tenía que conseguirla afuera , sólo obedeció bajo la premisa de que sakura -san se quedase de mi niñera ... Nowaki tonto!  
Para cuando regreso yo ya había terminado mi comida y seguíamos la plática , así que el opto por regresar a la oficina del doctor .  
Se estaba metiendo el sol cuando ella volvió a ver su reloj.  
\- válgame ! Ya son las seis y media !  
\- en serio?  
\- Hai! Tengo que irme sensei pero volveré para despedirme y entregarle todo !  
\- bien! Entonces hasta entonces sakura-san!  
\- que sea sólo sakura!  
\- bien entonces que sea sólo Hiroki!  
\- bien sensei Hiroki ! - dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome la mano . Esa mujer aún me exasperaba ! Que pare no había entendido o acaso era ... Le di la mano y nos despedimos en un apretón fuerte .  
Ella salió con ese ruido de sus tacones y su pelo rojo agitándose ante una pequeña corriente de aire . Podía saberlo a ciencia cierta . Si me gustaran las mujeres seguro estaría al lado de sakura Tsunari .  
Sabía que ella como yo , escuche entonces de nuevo su pequeña voz interior que me decía ...  
\- y cuando amigos es todo lo que tu querías !  
\- si... Es todo lo que quiero y ahora estamos tan completos!

-

Había llegado hasta las seis , se le miraba agotado . Su aspecto era casi como el que yo tenía antes ... En realidad no deseaba verme así era sólo que ...  
\- siento la demora pero hubo un accidente en Narita y trajeron algunos heridos de emergencia para acá . Aún así me disculpó formalmente .  
\- no se preocupe yo entiendo .  
El se tiró en su silla y su cara era de frustración .  
\- está bien ?  
\- ah?  
\- está usted bien?  
\- Hai ! No se preocupe ! Bien déjeme buscar las pruebas .  
Se levantó de su silla , sabía perfectamente como se sentía cuando todo salía mal pero todo eso te lo tenías guardado bajo llave .  
Tiene tenía algunos ecos de esos guardados en mi corazón ... Haruhiko -sama ... Lo que había pasado con Shinobu. -chan entre otros muchos ...  
\- bien aquí están ... -se sienta y las abre ...  
Su cara es sería incambiable ... El esta analizando los resultados? O sólo los confirma ? Se muerde el labio inferior mientras yo estoy aferrado a una sola cosa , mi amor .  
\- bien ... Kusama -san le pido que no se vaya a alarmar ... esto es lo que sucede...


	53. Cap53 Mi amor yo estare contigo!

Si me daba por vencido de todas maneras volvería a mi algún día ... Tenía razones para reclamar ... Las aplicaciones eran las culpables . Cual es la diferencia? Las personas lo hacen todo el tiempo !  
\- señor Kusama? Me escucho?  
\- Hai!  
\- escucho lo que le dije?  
\- no doctor discúlpeme !  
\- entiendo ... Se que aún es difícil ...  
\- Hiro-san va a morir?  
El doctor sonrió con cara entender que yo era un completo idiota .  
\- estas cosas son las que le ponen sal a la profesión!  
\- perdón?  
\- nada ... Bien le decía que el tumor del señor Kamijou es un meningioma benigno y que es operable . Al parecer no hay gran peligro a menos que el continúe con este . Incluso lo único peligroso podría ser la anestesiaa ya que el señor Kamijou ha recibido altas dosis de sedantes y medicamentos con lo cual ha desarrollado ya una enorme resistencia a estos , por lo que me preocupa la anestesia en si . Pero en cuanto al meningioma ...es sin problema que le podemos extirpar . Siempre puede haber complicaciones claro está por que este se encuentra muy cerca del cerebro pero hasta la fecha los efectos secundarios cuando extirpo meningiomas no van más allá del habla! Claro que si usted desea puede extirpar lo algún otro doctor a pedir una opinión secundaria!  
\- entonces no morirá Hiro-san? Eso es lo que me quiere decir doctor?  
\- Hai ! Hai! El estará bien !  
\- dios! Gracias ! Doctor gracias!  
Me quede un poco más para conocer más detalles técnicos de la cirugía . Para cuando regrese al lado de Hiro- san , la hermosa Tsunari -san ya se había marchado .

\- Hiro-san ! - le abrace melosamente y este se enfado.  
\- quítate Nowaki! Que haces ! Que? Que pasa?  
\- ah?  
\- por que lloras? Tan malo es lo que dijo el médico?  
-ah!- me a abalance a sus brazos y comencé a restregármele ... Había sido bendecido con su amor ... Había recibido una segunda oportunidad ... A través de todo Hiro-san era mi protección mi refugio seguro del mundo ! El era más que todos y todo ... Era un montón de amor y afecto para mi ...aunque me hubiera equivocado tantas veces y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer por el cansancio o el tedio de la vida cotidiana ... Maldición ! Donde quiera que estuviera el me miraba y sus ojos grandes y hermosos me llevaban a un lugar mejor... Sentía como el crecía en mi ! Sabía que el nunca me dejaba caer ... Nunca se olvidaba de mi ...  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- ya! Ya! Las cosas pasan por algo ... Además nos es como que te vayas a liberar de mi para siempre ...  
\- eh? -voltee a verle .  
\- incluso en el mismo infierno te voy a amar Nowaki!  
\- Hiro-san !  
\- además nadie es eterno... Ahora cuéntame que tipo de cáncer es y cuanto tiempo me queda!  
Su rostro era hermoso y sereno , no pude evitar plantarle un beso enorme y este me lo devolvió.  
\- te quedan 99 años de vida y no es ningún cáncer -dije con un alivio enorme en mi rostro. Luego su puño aterrizo en mi cabeza.  
\- que dices?  
\- ay! Ay du... Dueleeeee!  
\- repite lo que dijiste !  
\- que te quedan 99 años de vida y nos es ningún cáncer !  
Ese golpe había sido muy doloroso.  
\- y por que demonios llegaste llorando y haciendo esa faramalla?  
\- por que estoy feliz de que sólo sea un meningioma benigno! - dije lanzándome otra vez a sus brazos .  
Este me intercepto con su puño...  
\- ay! Ay! Que malo eres Hiro-san !  
\- te lo mereces por idiota !... A ver ven ...  
Toco donde había estampado su puño .  
\- vaya que chichón tan enorme ! Nowaki...  
Muy tarde yo estaba en el cielo fantaseando entre sus brazos .  
El es el único!

La operación estaba planeada en dos semanas , dos largas y dolorosas semana para Hiro- san ya que le hacia. Pruebas casi a diario y sus brazos estaban ya muy lastimados ! El había sufrido un par de episodios más donde en uno casi vuelve a quedar inconsciente y en otro su fémur salió muy lastimado , no era raro que sus huesos parecieran tan frágiles era una consecuencia del tumor. Así que contra su voluntad llevo enyesado el fémur y además había que tenerle atado casi siempre y a la mano todo lo necesario para que no se lastimara o se quedara en ese estado pasivo!  
\- que molesto! Nowaki no entiendo si no estoy loco por que me atan? Por que si no me rompí el fémur llevo esto ... Nowaki quítame lo!  
\- Hiro-san tranquilo ! Debes estar tranquilo ! Pronto te repondrás ...  
\- no! - comenzó a gimotear -Nowaki ! Por favor diles ... Diles que lo quiten !  
Me pareció tan tierno que me rompía el corazón ! Era como un pequeño.  
\- ya Hiro-san pronto estarás libre .  
Una enfermera entro con los aditamentos para sacarle sangre y este comenzó a perder los estribos .  
\- no! Por favor no me piquen ! Me duele .  
Me senté a su lado y le pedí un momento a la enfermera.  
\- Hiro-san que te parece si te abrazo mientras te sacan sangre?  
\- y eso de que me serviría idiota! Me duele mucho! No me gusta!  
\- bueno no sabrás si sirve o no si no lo intentas .  
Este me miro con odio y luego dio un gran suspiro .  
\- está bien .  
Le ayude a inciso orarás u le pegue a mi pecho , mientras le hacia una señal a la enfermera de que podía pasar.  
Este volteó su rostro al lado opuesto del brazo donde tomarían la muestra y sus manos se tensaron en mi camisa . Sus brazos amoratados resistieron lo más que pudieron ... Esta vez fue más sencillo aún así su carita de dolor me partió el ama .  
\- Shh ya tranquilo Hiro-san ya paso!  
Aún cuando la enfermera salió nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo así. Por instinto y sin saber las tremendas consecuencias dije :  
\- bien! Has sido un niño muy valiente aquí tienes una paleta!  
Y metí mía o a un bolsillo inexistente de una bata que no llevaba ... Error . Su puño contra mi cara , casi rompe mi nariz!  
\- Nowaki eres un idiota ! Deja de tratarme como a un bebe! Aquí el único bebe eres tu!  
-Hiro-san la colección de libros no! Luego lloras por que se despastan!  
\- quién demonios llora !  
Ese era mi lindo enérgico y agresivo Hiro- san .

Tenía miedo? Tenía miedo? Debería tenerlo?  
Nowaki e incluso el mismo doctor me habían dicho que no había que temer a la operación a su excepción de la anestesia y la noche antes de la operación lo arruine .

Estaba muy nervioso no odia dormir , no me podían dar tranquilizantes por la operación de mañana y estaba más ansioso que nunca ... Trataba de mirar el techo sentir la brisa del aire acondicionado , sentí la presencia de algo a mi alrededor ...  
\- tu puedes ser libre... Si el tiempo te libera ...  
Una brisa enorme ... Me cubro con los brazos para sport arma y de repente me en o traba en medio de un llano a una altura enorme ... Los pastos parecían secos y no había donde más ir si no adentrarse en un bosque espeso que daba más miedo que nada .  
\- tu puedes ser libre si el tiempo te lo permite ... Pero hay un largo largo camino que recorrer .  
No sabía de donde emanaba esa voz . Seguí moviéndome adentrándome al bosque .  
Esa voz se escuchaba más sonora y estruendosa ...  
\- ves esa luz? Brillara para siempre ... Es un crimen que esa luz tan pura sea libre ... Si el tiempo la deja ser libre ... A través del viento y la lluvia ...  
Entonces unas ramas crujieron y una figura se apareció ... Primero no podía visualizar la pero luego vi su altura y conforme la luz de la luna la iluminaba vi sus ojos azules ... Su cabello azul... Era Nowaki!  
\- Nowaki! Que pasa?  
Tras de el venían unos lobos . Una manada enorme .. Sentí miedo y di un paso en retroceso .  
\- es un crimen! Serás libre está noche Hiroki ! Serás libre de volar ! Serás libre ... E irás lejos y alto a donde las montañas llegan y donde el viento no para ... Te irás lejos !  
Los lobos se me fueron encima, intente correr pero tropecé torpemente y caí , uno de ellos de enorme tamaño se me abalanzo y comenzó a morderme ...  
\- Nowaki! Ayúdame !  
Los demás llegaron en manada y de destrozaban la ropa y la piel ... Sentía tanto dolor ...  
\- muérete Hiroki ! Muérete !  
Mis gritos ahogados por que uno de ellos me mordió la tráquea ... Me ahogaba mientras ellos seguían despedazándome .  
Lo mire y los lobos pararon ... El se hinco a verme y sus ojos estaban vacíos...  
\- no...Nowaki!  
\- Hiro-san te amo!  
\- te amo ...  
Tome su mano y me aferre a ella ,  
Z un flash back de todos este tiempo me recorrió hasta la espina , moriría , estaba viendo correr toda mi vida . Mi infancia . Mis padres . Las pijama das con Akihiko . Mi amor ciego por el . Nuestro encuentro sexual . Nowaki en el parque mientras yo lloraba . Mi graduación . Cuando me ofrecieron ser profesor . Los alumnos quejándose del demonio . Nuestro primer beso. Nowaki dormido. Nowaki en la florería . Nowaki en la universidad . Nowaki y sus cartas . Nuestra primera mudanza . Nuestra primera Navidad . Nowaki celoso de Miyagi sensei. Nowaki de pediatra . Nowaki preocupado por mi. Nowaki bañándome . Nowaki haciéndome el amor . Nowaki... Nowaki... Me ahogaba mientras veía mi vida pasar ... Pero alto! En que momento estaba yo en un llano frente a la luna?

Me había quedado dormido . Un error ! Idiota idiota Nowaki!  
Sentí como su mano se aferró a la mía , más que eso se trabo y cuando desperté su cuerpo convulsionaba de una manera muy agresiva . Se estampaba contra el colchón pese a las correas , sus ojos suplicaban por oxígeno o. Se ahogaba ! Su boca erupciones a en espuma y baba y sus músculos daban movimientos irreconocibles .

Grite por ayuda y de inmediato llegaron las enfermeras le desataron y les ayude a colocar su cuerpo de lado . Funcionaba para detener el movimiento yo de su cuerpo pero no para proporcionarle oxígeno .  
\- llama al doctor de guardia , hay que intubarlo!  
Se estaba poniendo azulado cuando llego el residente de guardia y trato de intubarlo pero su mandíbula estaba trabada .  
\- carajo! No hay de otra ! Coopera !  
Llego el médico adscrito y le dijo :  
\- que piensas hacer?  
\- le voy a zafar la mandíbula !  
Este se subió sobre Hiro-san y me miro.  
\- usted no debería está aquí!  
\- por favor ... No puede respirar! -le rogué !  
-sáquenlo de aquí !  
Ordeno el adscrito y un enfermero me llevo hasta la sala de espera .

Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando el adscrito salió a hablar conmigo.  
\- señor Kusama ?  
-Hai!  
\- su estado es complicado ... No grave pero si complicado ! La presión que ejerce el meningioma sobre el lado izquierdo de cerebro se rebasó un pocos red yo una pequeña área donde el cerebro se irriga y eso le ha causado un pequeño derrame , no creemos que sea muy grave pero el neurólogo de cualquier manera ya viene para acá y el determinara que hacer . Lamentablemente como esa convulsión le trabo la mandíbula por procediendo par salvar su vida tuvimos que zafar la pero también el ya viene en camino . Por ahora y hasta que el neurólogo llegue estará sedado.

Regrese al cuarto y el estaba conectado a un respirador ... Me senté a su lado y tome su mano.  
\- mi amor ... -suspire- Déjate llevar ... Quédate en mi ..has encontrado paz? Paz... Para ser libre Lo has dado todo ! Tu te arriesgaste y ahora... has caído por nosotros , me has amado fielmente ... Me has enseñado todo ... Me has dado todo incluso el honor de llamarte amor! Tu lo has hecho por mi ... Está noche ... Duerme amor descansa , espera por mi Hiro-san mi amor seré fuerte y como me has dado todo lo que tenías ... Ahora estoy contigo en casa !  
Un poco después llego el doctor de trauma y lo reviso ..  
\- caray! Que chasco!  
Luego me miro y dijo...  
\- Nowaki?  
\- ah?  
Su aspecto relajado me dio la impresión de que lo conocía .  
\- soy yo... Raji ! De la universidad!  
\- Raji? - le mire bien y recordaba entonces a un chico de intercambio que venía de la India .- Raji!  
\- Nowaki!- Me abrazo .- pero que sorpresa man! Luces terrible !  
\- ah?  
\- no me digas que este chico te acompaña!  
\- Hai!  
\- vaya! Lo siento man! Pero te prometo haré un gran trabajo ! Le voy a dejar su cara igual de hermosa !  
-Hai! Por favor cuida bien de el!  
\- claro ! Bien ahora necesito llevarlo a tomarse unas placas pero viendo regrese quiero saber como te ha ido!  
\- Hai!  
El y un equipo de médicos se llevo a Hiro-san y me tumbe en la silla . No era que no me emocionase ver a alguien de la universidad pero me sentía miserable sin poder ayudar a Hiro-san .  
Un poco después de que se lo llevaron llego el neurólogo.  
\- Kusama -san ... Vine lo más rápido que he podido!  
\- gracias !  
\- me han dicho lo que paso.  
\- se lo llevaron a tomarle placas !  
\- Hai!  
\- quería operarlo de inmediato pero no soportara tanta anestesia y esa mandíbula fuera de sus sitio no ayuda . Por ahora estará con asistencia respiratoria y cuando pase el efecto de la anestesia , aproximadamente en un par de días le operaré ! Es de vital importancia saber si ese pequeño derrame causo algún daño a su cerebro.  
\- eso puede suceder!?  
\- si! Es posible ! Aunque creemos que fue muy pequeño! Tenemos que estar seguros . Por ahora no puedo operarle .  
El se retiró y me sentí desfallecer de nuevo ! Para cuando regresaron a Hiro-san al cuarto le habían acomodado un aparato que sostenía su mandíbula , parecía del siglo pasado y doloroso pero ligeramente entreabierto para dejar pasar el tubo con el oxígeno .  
Me recosté lo poco que quedaba de la noche con el ...  
\- te amo! Nunca te dejare ! No importa que!

Pánico! No me podía mover ... Tenía esta cosa alrededor de mi cara , no podía hablar por el tubo en mi garganta y no podía sentir mi cuerpo... El estaba a mi lado dormido... Nowaki ! Nowaki! No ! No podía pro un ira una palabra !  
\- que me había pasado ahora? Sentía unas ganas enorme de dejarme morir pero ... Sus ojos revelaban un cansancio enorme , Nowaki!  
Por que me pasaban tantas cosas? Cuando volvería a ser el de antes? No! No podía dejarme llevar ... Tenía que ser fuerte ... Pero como poder serlo ? Nowaki... Mi amor...  
Se le notaba cansado ... Muy cansado , esas ojeras eran terrible ! No eran de una persona normal!  
Nowaki mi amor ... Seré fuerte ! Duerme Nowaki ! Tu necesitas muchos cuidados ... Ahora seré fuerte por que me has dado todo lo que tienes! Cada suspiro de el mientras duerme y se deja llevar por los sueños me parece hermoso! Nowaki... Mira lo que puedes hacer ... Eh? Me repondré y estaré contigo ... Tomaste mi mano ese día en el parque te presentaste y tomaste mi mano . Tenías un plan ... Me diste tu corazón , me preguntaste si bailaba contigo... Nowaki ... Me has amado honestamente así que lo siento pero no te puedo dejar en libertad aunque supiera que estarías encantado de irte no lo haría ! Yo no voy a renunciar a este amo... Mejorare y me darás todo y más !  
Suspira Nowaki! Suspira mi amor!  
\- yo estaré contigo!


	54. Cap54Libros en blanco P1

Un amor naufragante  
Un amor arruinado? He estado en tantos lugares ... Había estado nadando en el mar con osos polares, había niebla ... Estaba empapado hasta los huesos y me preguntaba si era sólo el rocío? Traería la luz un azul más claro? Que somos? Que somos? Nowaki! Que somos? Somos acaso un amor que naufragaba ? Nos hundimos? Es esto lo que quieres? Es esto para ti?  
Tenía deseos que nunca se habían cumplido! Quería una vida contigo y ese era uno de los tantos deseos que te involucraban que tenía bien guardados . Con llave y candado.  
Pero seguía flotando ... Seguía flotando a la deriva ... Mire al cielo y el llamo donde aquellos lobos me habían atacado se miraba más negro y distante. No sabía como le había librado de tus lobos pero había salido y ahora mis labios estaban azules ...me había cansado de nadar ... Llevaba toda la noche nadando ! Mis brazos se sentían extenuados . Decidí flotar un rato no podía más !  
Y si moría aquí? Pero dónde demonios estaba?  
La media luna tiritaba en el agua, mi media luna , una de las noches perdidas ... Una noche lenta .

Su mirada sólo revelaba desesperación . No podía hablar , y le habían colocado algunos alambres para restablecer la mandíbula donde era su lugar . Su cuerpo no tenía casi fuerza . Lo senté para que tomara el desayuno el cual miro con desagrado.  
\- vamos Hiro-san sorbe un poco no se ve tan mal.  
Me miro con un odio tremendo .  
\- vamos ! Si desayunas te sentirás mejor!  
Se negaba a comer algo . Hacia ya cinco días que estaba así . Desde aquel ataque fulminante . Su carita se encontraba un poco hinchada por el procedimiento que había realizado Raji para reacomodarle la mandíbula y de nuevo habíamos regresado a las comidas liquidas o molidas . Le habían logrado quitar el tubo de oxígeno desde el tercer día y eso me hacia muy feliz , me tranquilizaba como no tenías idea , eso además de que había recuperado la consciencia y al parecer ningún daño había causado ese pequeño derrame en cuanto a sus funciones cerebrales . Aunque aún tenía que permanecer bajo tranquilizantes y anestésicos que le dieran alivio al dolor de su mandíbula .

\- come, vamos !  
Este me lanzaba las miradas más furcias . Entonces entro el doctor .  
\- buenos días!  
\- bien día doctor !  
\- provecho.  
Hiro-san se limitó a verle.  
\- bien ! Me permito traer algunas noticias a ambos ... La cirugía será el siguiente mes . Cuando el doctor Raji quite los sujetadores .  
\- ah?  
Mire su cara y la desilusión se hizo presente en su rostro.  
\- no puede ser antes ?  
\- me temo que no Kusama -san !  
\- es debido a los analgésicos ?  
\- efectivamente , eso además de que quiero saber si el área del habla ya se está viendo afectada .  
\- entiendo!  
\- pero no se preocupen el doctor Raji hizo un trabajo excelente usualmente estas cosas tardan más en curarse . Ah y le advierto que tiene que comer o le mandaré una sonda de alimentación ! -dijo firme el doctor.  
Este se retiró . Y tome lugar enfrente de el . Ya no mostraba ira si no desesperanza .  
\- ya! Ya! Hiro-san todo estará bien ! Te lo prometo!  
Nowaki idiota ! Lo había hecho llorar con mis palabras y el trataba de balbucear algo que simplemente no entendí.  
\- no te entiendo Hiro-san !  
Este se desesperó más y comenzó a llorar más . Sólo pude tratar de abrázalo tratando de no lastimarlo con los fierros .  
El tiempo transcurrió de forma normal aunque yo le miraba muy desanimado . Me había hecho el firme propósito de dormir lo menos posible desde el día del último ataque , así nada podía tomarme por sorpresa , vivía de bebidas energentizantes y vitaminas . A los casi 28 días Raji vino y dijo que estaba listo para que le quitaran el aparato. De nuevo sostuve su mano mientras esto pasaba .  
Una vez libre le hizo pruebas y al parecer había quedado en perfecto estado .  
\- Nowaki! Mira nada más que bello trabajo! -dijo mientras me abrazaba de felicidad y la mirada de Hiro-san era de que quería matarnos a los dos- Hey Nowaki! No se como no extrañas ejercer! Si yo fuera tu no podría dejar esto! Oye tienes libre el sábado ? -dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro y me llevaba afuera . El neurólogo entro y le haría las pruebas a Hiro-san .  
\- lo siento Raji pero aún no tengo libre ningún día . Te agradezco tu increíble trabajo! Muchas gracias eres una persona sorprendente!  
\- es tu novio verdad?  
\- ah? - su mirada era de picardía -supongo no te puedo mentir ... Si!  
\- jajajja lo sabía desde la universidad! Ah que japoneses estos ! Bueno descuida dile que no planee matarme por que yo bateo derecho sólo quiero salir como amigos . Espero todo salga bien y cuando suceda llámame , saldremos a beber y por unas chicas !  
Me dio su tarjeta y la guarde en mi bolsillo, el siempre había sido una persona extrovertida pero muy agradable . Me quede esperando afuera hasta que el doctor saliera tratando de distraer mi mente. Que tipo de negocio podría poner ! Una florería? No! Ya ni siquiera me acordaba de como hacer algún arreglo lindo ! Mmmmh ... Que pasaba ? Acaso sólo sabía ser médico y amar a Hiro-san?  
La respuesta era un enorme y gran si! Eso es lo único que se! Cuando el doctor salió me indico que al parecer todo estaba bien , si acaso Hiro-san tenía algunas dificultades con algunas palabras y arrastraba otras pero que con paciencia y terapia se recuperaría .  
\- la cirugía es pasado mañana , le pido este muy alerta ! Cualquier signo sospechoso le pido nos lo haga saber.  
-Hai!  
Cuando entre le mire de mejor humor .  
\- novaki! Me buele!  
Trataba de contener la risa...pero es que verlo hablar como un niño pequeño me rebasaba . Era tan adorable! Rogué a los dioses no dijera una palabra más pero...  
\- que? Que psa? Novaki? Novaki... Desponde!  
No pide soportar más y me comenze a reír como imbecil mientras lo pegaba mi pecho.  
\- jajajajajaja jajjaja  
\- que te dies? Novaki! De que cadajos te dies?  
\- eres tan adorable ! Lo siento Hiro-san pero te ves adorable hablando así! Perdóname no me mates te lo suplico.  
Libro , libro, libro... Puño, libro, almohada ... Ufff libro!  
Me dolió su ataque pero la verdad disfrutaba más reír con estas cosas ... Más que ninguna otra cosa.  
\- te padece gdacioso deid de la desgdacia ajena! Maldito bakaaaaaaaa!  
Era ese el final del final del final?

Por la mañana del décimo tercer día de octubre lo prepararon para ingresar al quirófano esta vez sin ninguna complicación de anterioridad. El me tomó de las manos y me dijo:  
\- tranquilo! Estade bien! Y cuando degdese yo te cuidade a ti!  
\- Hiro-san?!  
\- cdes que no me doy cuenta que no has dodmido nada? Y que no comes bien? Novaki ... Edstoy enfedmo no idiota! Así que edspedame tdanquilo edsta bien?  
Le bese ! Le bese con una pasión que me quemaba ! Escuche unos ecos ... Unas voces que cantaban a lo lejos " nadie te conoce hasta que todo se acaba... Nunca conoces a nadie de verdad hasta que todo se acaba"  
Nos miramos ... Nos miramos tan firmemente que pude ver que el estaba más que dispuesto a pelear . El iba a pelear hasta el final y está vez tendría que hacerlo sólo por que yo no podía ayudarle . Aunque me moría de ganas por cambiar de lugar con el no podía ... No lo pude evitar , ahora yo estaba completamente trastornado .  
\- edes un mocoso novaki... No llodes !  
\- perdón ! Perdón Hiro-san  
\- sedas bueno?  
\- Hai!  
\- entondces edspedame y podtate bien!  
Asenti y me voltee al ver como se lo llevaban . No quería que lo alejarán de mi . Quería que está pesadilla acábase ya!  
Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta .  
\- que drama!  
\- ah? -esa voz ! -superior Yashima?  
\- carajo Nowaki te dejo un par de meses y mira ! Estas calaverico! Cuanto pesas? 45?  
\- 47!-dije tímidamente - pero superior que hace aquí!  
\- bueno te dije que traería al mejor anestesiólogo y he cumplido mi palabra pero te jalare las orejas... Mira nada más ! Cuanto hace que no duermes?  
Me sentí avergonzado de mi estado y el superior me dijo. -La cirugía es larga ... Necesitas dormir un poco !  
\- no se preocupe superior estaré bien!  
\- baka! Ay pero si lo baka jamás se te quitara! Bueno al menos déjame invitarte una bebida .  
\- Hai!  
\- las traeré de que quieres?  
\- de lo que sea que tenga cafeína ...  
El regreso con las bebidas y me dio un café .Se sentó a mi lado.  
\- baka... Te preguntaría como has estado pero...  
Le si un trago enorme a mi bebida y sabía bastante amarga .  
\- Nowaki... Vaya ...  
Le di otro trago y otro ... Ese sabor amargo comenzaba a gustarme .  
\- Nowaki no es mi intension hacerte nada malo... Sólo quiero que descanses.  
Casi me la acababa , a excepción de un pequeño trago cuando... Maldición ! Maldito imbecil!  
Vi un enorme hilo de saliva correrme por la boca ... Todo se me nublaba .  
\- Yashima... -Balbucee  
Este me sostuvo y dijo:  
\- ya me disculpe , pero eres muy necio necesitas dormir , descuida yo me encargare de Hiroki!  
Una música suave ... Hiro-san!

-  
Veía los muros ... Y también vi como fueron cayendo! Yo me rompía a través de ellos y el se arrastraba y luego se erguía para crecer enorme ...

Gritábamos en la tormenta contra la corriente y yo lloraba mientras el saltaba en esos lagos y rompía en la superficie de ellos , luego caímos y nadabamos ... Nadábamos hasta bajó el agua y estaba exhausto y nuestras boca se unía en una sintonía perfecta.  
\- Hiro-san... Tu!

\- Nowaki... Tu ...  
Quería la crecer junto a las semillas que sembrábamos día a día y queríamos irnos con la mar y los árboles que crecían ... Y queríamos saber cuando estaríamos listos para partir a ese lugar donde sólo estaríamos los dos !

Mientras corríamos a una velocidad increíble veía bosques y laberintos . Vi una puerta también hoyos en el piso rompimos todo e hicimos que todo creciera ...  
Un diálogo que no nosotros entendimos ... Un diálogo sin palabras.  
-hay cosas que nos atraen mucho mucho  
-tu aura es como un par de alas sobre nosotros  
Lo escuche y lo vi bailar para nosotros estaba atando una cuerda alrededor de nosotros !  
Los ecos de ese diálogo disparatado y una caja de música es con todo lo que nuestra balsa de deslizaba cascada abajo. Quiero años crecer...queríamos irnos... Queríamos saber... Su mano correr ! Nadar ... Volar ... Nowaki ... Hiroki ... Las voces aquellas cantando eso ... Listos para partir ... Los árboles y las semillas ...a ese lugar... Los sonidos... colores ...imagenes ... Arriba ... Abajo... Yo y yo... Su voz ... Su dulce voz ... Diciendo... Te veo crecer ... Te veo crecer muy alto ... Y nuestra as bocas ... Volábamos en sintonía .

Me sentía pesado ... Me dolía el brazo . Que me había pasado? Acostado? Estaba acostado? Que había pasado? No había luces ... Me intente parar y su voz...  
\- Nowaki tranquilízate !  
\- ah? Superior?  
\- Hai!  
\- donde ... Donde estoy?  
\- estas en tu departamento?  
\- ah? No! No! No! Necesito regresar al hospital ! - me miro el brazo y veo que tenía una intravenosa conectadas  
\- ni te te ocurra quitártela - dice el en un tono amenazante.  
\- superior por favor la dejare en mi brazo pero necesito ir al hospital!  
\- no!  
\- ah! Por?  
\- por que Hiroki y yo lo ordenamos !  
\- Hiro-san? Como está el?  
\- bien bien ! Todo salió a pedir de boca , te lo dije el mejor anestesiologo de América!  
\- no dijo de América! Dios debe ser una eminencia , debo agradecerle además Hiro-san está sólo!  
\- no! Tsunari está con el... No quiso que yo me quedara con el!  
\- ah! Pero ...  
\- Hiroki no es estúpido Nowaki ! Que planeabas matarte?  
\- no! Superior no se ...  
\- hace cuanto no habías comido?  
\- ah? Bueno... Yo...  
\- dime!  
\- quince días... Creo... Pero es que ...  
\- bakaaaaaaaa!-dijo enojado y luego repuso-y dormido?  
\- dormía algunas siestas ... De cinco minutos.  
\- por?  
\- por que la última vez que me dormí el casi se muere!  
\- bakaaaaaaaa ... Osh que voy a aja de contigo en lugar de Nowaki y Hiroki les hubieran llamado Romeo y Julieta . Si no se intenta matar uno se mata el otro! Que fastidio! Aunque en Hiroki es razonable ... El esta enfermo y no tiene un título que lo acredita como médico. Ya te viste nada más?  
La vergüenza me invadió y sólo pude agachar la cabeza , estaba sucio , hacia un mes había dejado mi persona a un lado.  
\- que te dije de buscar lo que Nowaki quiere?  
\- lo siento !  
\- bien este es el trato ... Tienes que recuperarte para regresar al hospital!  
\- que?  
\- aja!  
\- no! Quién dice!  
\- Hiroki!  
\- que ? Es mentira !  
\- no! De hecho el fue el que me mandó este mensaje de tu celular mira.  
El me aventó el celular a la cama y vi que era cierto.  
Hola Yashima ; Nowaki se está matando , no ha dormido , no come y sinceramente lo veo mal! Ven a llevártelo al apartamento el día de la operación y no lo dejes salir de ahí hasta que se recupere . Agradecería eso enormemente . Kamijou H.  
-queee? Hiro-san! Como...  
\- por baka! -dijo y lanzo una risita -incluso tu novio que me odia a muerte vio lo que hacías ! Y fue capaz de reaccionar!  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- descuida Tsunari está con el y ella es muy buena doctora! Ahora recuesta te y dime que quieres comer!  
\- superior!  
\- vamos ! Vamos ! Si mal no recuerdo me de es una ... Y no quiero tener que darte de comer en la boca como un pequeño...  
Me tire llorando , no lo pude soportar , todo mal! Todo lo hacia mal! Era cierto! Que intentaba... Matarme? No!  
\- que... Shhh... Que pasa?  
El me abrazo.  
\- discúlpeme ! No quiero incomodarlo pero es que...  
\- tranquilo , no necesitas ser fuerte todo el tiempo!  
\- es que ... Dios estaba tan preocupado y sólo he sabido cometer error tras error !  
\- está bien Nowaki! Está bien!  
No podía dejar de llorar y el sólo se limitó a escucharme y acariciar mi cabello .  
No se por cuanto tiempo llore pero acabe rendido los ojos se me cerraban. Me recosté y le mire .  
\- no he sido yo... Esta vez el sueño es natural... Duerme !  
El superior era un buen médico pero ... No estoy seguro un buen cuidador ! Debí estar muy borracho la vez que me cuido ! Aunque su gesto siempre era el más noble.  
Me alimento a base de comida que ordenaba de restaurantes por que el no sabía preparar nada ! Me daba tes para dormir y a veces tranquilizantes , no me había dado cuenta de cuanto daño me había hecho. No había prestado atension a las señales de mi cuerpo . Me sentía fatigado y no había hecho nada estos dos días que no fuera estar en cama , comer , dormir , bañarme .  
Aunque ahora me sentía de mejor humor y me la triste , aún así la vergüenza no se me quitaba . Yo ya era un adulto y no había podido cuidar de mi mismo, con todo y que era un médico con sub especialidad , el mismo Hiro-san incluso con lo enfermo que estaba había tenido que cuidarme ! No era posible !  
\- Nowaki! Cariño! - dijo el superior escandalosamente mientras abría la puerta de una patada! El me ofreció su teléfono y yo lo tome.  
\- no...novaki?  
Su voz ... Era el, era el al teléfono... Estaba bien!  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- novaki... Te llamaba ... Pada ... Decidte... Baka! Me pdeocupadste mutto!  
\- lo siento Hiro-san !  
Respire otra vez!


	55. Cap55 Libros en blanco P2

Adiós para siempre adiós!

Estaba molido ... Podía sentir como la anestesia iba pasando . Había tenido ese sueño raro , como un mal viaje producto de drogas podridas . Intentaba enfocar pero no me ayuda a la vista , la le gua estaba inmóvil y la boca pastosa. Con dificultad podía moverme y cuando lo intente no pude evitar ese gemido .  
\- sensei tranquilo. Ya ! No se mueva !  
La voz de sakura-san! Gracias a dios ! Pero y Nowaki? Intente hacer memoria para no desesperarme de mi estado! Recorrí la cinta atrás y atrás ... Cierto había te lado que pedirle su ayuda. Yashima. Para que se lo llevase o acabaría matándose. No comía nada más que píldoras y energizantes . No salía de la habitación , bueno no se en cuanto tiempo no se había duchado ... Asco! Le pegare en cuanto este bien! Aunque pobre Nowaki! Todo este tiempo me había cuidado tan bien y con tanta devoción que cuando se descuidó y por motivos lógicos tuvo que ir al baño le mande un texto a Yashima . La pésima ortografía no podía hacerme más remordimientos ... Ah! Bien por Yashima ! Había logrado llevárselo lo malo es que si lo tocaba o le ponía una mano encima el acabaría en mi lugar por que yo le rompería esa cabezota !  
Mi querido Nowaki! Te amo tanto! Cuando estuviera mejor te consentiría y te mimaría mucho... Caray debo estar bien drogado aún para pensar esas cosas! Mejor pienso en mi terrible ortografía .  
La anestesia paso y cuando pude enfocar bien y moverme un poco mejor le vi. Su cabello fuego y sus ojos con esas largas pestañas.  
\- sakuda-san ...  
\- sensei! Como se siente?  
Asenti y continúe.  
\- novaki edsta bieeee...  
\- Hai! Quiere que le ayude en algo!?  
\- quiedo sentadme...  
\- Hai!  
Ella movió la curvatura de la cama y además acomodó unas almohadas en mi espalda .  
\- sensei quiere agua? Jugo?  
\- judo... Pod favod...  
\- ella me acerco un vaso con jugo y una pajilla . Intente tomarlo pero casi no te la fuerzas .  
\- no se preocupe aquí yo lo sostengo sensei , siéntase libre de tomar la cantidad que quiera.  
Le mire , esa mujer que me había torcido el hígado en un principio ahora , ahora se había convertido en una preciada amiga . Cuando termine de sorber hasta saciarme , ella pregunto que más necesitaba , negué con la cabeza . Ella se sentó enfrente de mi cama y tomó su lectura . Le mire y ella me dijo.  
\- quiere que le lea algo sensei.  
Asenti y ella retomo desde el principio. Que hermosa voz tenía sakura- san , el libro era uno de los libros que había escrito su abuelo. Me pareció entonces que los libros de Tsunari-sensei habían sido diseñados para la voz de su nieta . Una voz suave y con una lectura gramatical perfecta . Sakura Tsunari era una mujer hermosa !  
\- ...bajo esa estrellada noche dormía a mi lado ... Pude haberte salvado... Eso seria traición Kameda -sama... Yo podré hacer lo que tu no pudiste ... Te perdono! ...  
Su voz me arrullaba y justo en el párrafo que más me deleitaba en el que la dama Kohako decía ... " por cielos... Cielos azules! Caí dormido. Su compañía era maravillosa y aunque no se comparaba con la de mi amado Nowaki era un deleite poder escucharle !  
Al cabo de un par de días a su cuidado me sentí un poco más repuesto .  
\- abra la boca sensei!  
\- pod que todos lods mocodsos insidsten en tdatadme como bebe?  
\- por que es usted tan adorable y kawai!  
\- que insdulto!  
\- yo trataba de halagarlo!  
\- pod eso no tieneds novio!  
\- ah sensei que malo! ... A propósito de novio... Quiere usted hablar con Nowaki -san?  
\- aw pod que lo mencionads junt... Junto a la palabda novio!  
\- sensei todos saben que ustedes son novios! Awwww que lindos! Son como un gatito y un perrito!  
\- me detdacto de pensad bien de edsta loca!  
Ella marco su celar y dijo.  
\- superior Yashima ? Hai! Tsunari sakura habla! ... Hai... Han venido a revisarle un par de veces y dicen que progresa lentito pero va bien! ... Si ... Ah si está en la comidita! Hai! Hai!  
\- deja de udsad diminutivods conmigo niña!  
\- Hai! Si ese es el! Si ya sabe que sensei es muy enojóncito! ... Quiere que se lo pase!? Hai! Pero sea bueno con el !  
Ella le ofrece el teléfono y sonríe . Lo tomó nervioso y pensando que es Nowaki el que está al otro lado escucho esa irritante voz!  
\- Kamijou bebe como estas?  
\- yadshima! Ah...  
\- Yashima ! Yashima! Sin la d jajajaj pero en serio que haces hasta lo imposible para ser tierno ! Eso no es justo! - quiedo hablad con novaki !  
\- banana maldición te escuchas tan lindo! Nowaki cariño!  
Osh por que le dices así, ese Yashima es un fastidio!  
Escucho su respiración ...  
\- no...novaki?  
Esa llamada espero lo haya tranquilizado . ...  
Al quintó día por fin pude verle . Se miraba muy delgado ... Y ojeroso pero mejor de como lo había visto antes de la operación.  
Se me abalanzo y Yashima y sakura-san salieron de la habitación.  
\- Hiro-san ! Que alegría! Soy tan feliz!  
-baaaaka! Que demoniods te ocude? Qué pendsabas? Matadte?  
\- Hiro-san?  
\- otdo esdspec... Esd.. Eszz... Dschow de edsos y no dudare en dejadte!  
\- Hiro-san! Perdóname ! Sólo ...  
Su rostro se volvió una mueca de dolor y acaricie sus cabellos .  
\- bueno... Dua edtuvo bien de degaños .  
Sus sonrisa tímida me dejo en claro que ahora estaba mejor. Ese día comimos juntos y aunque el se postulo a darme de comer Yashima le indico que el también de la comer así que la pelirroja de hermosa voz le gano el puesto , por la tarde Yashima se lo llevo casi a rastras a dormir a casa. Aún no estaba del todo bien y se le notaba. Me dio gustó verlo comportarse y hacerle una rabieta a Yashima como los niños ! Realmente lo disfrute . Luego de siete días , ya pasan todo el día conmigo. Yo también iba mejorando poco a poco . Mis fuerzas aún no se recobraban no a la mitad pero ya tartamudeaba menos y pronto comenzaría terapias .  
Yashima había regresado a su trabajo y sólo quedamos Tsunari , Nowaki y yo . Ahora Nowaki era más cuidadoso , no se saltaba las comidas y se le veía de mejor aspecto lo único es que aún a veces se negaba a regresar a dormir y sakura-san saca a ese encantó femenino de sacarlo a fuerzas ! Esa mujer era asombrosa!  
Habían pasado casi veinte días y ella seguía ayudándonos y más a mi. Ella relevaba a Nowaki por las noches .  
\- sakuda-san ! Puedes leed un poco mads pod davod!  
\- aún no tiene sueño sensei?  
Negué con la cabeza .  
-bien! Ah sensei ... Me da pena de irlo en estas circunstancias ... Pero el próximo lunes parto para Siria ...  
\- ah? Lo había olvidado... Esa en dedio!?  
\- Hai! Y bueno ... -ella dejo el libro de lado y saco de su bolso un juego de llaves de todos tamaños ... Habrá tenido ese acero unas 20...25 llaves las cuales puso en mis manos.  
\- sensei por favor cuide bien de ellos .  
Le mire ... Parecía más una despedida definitiva que otra cosa .  
\- novaki... Edl ed sabe de tu descidsion?  
\- nadie sabe sensei sólo Yashima mi familia y usted...  
\- entiendo!  
Una enorme pena me invadió el corazón! Como era posible que después de tanta historia la humanidad siguiera cayendo en esas guerras ...  
\- sensei.. Bueno... Yo ...quería pedirle otro favor aunado bueno si se negase no me sentiría mal...  
Le mire y un color carmín se coloreó por toda su cara...  
\- bueno es que... Cuando usted llego al psiquiátrico de Tokyo ... Bueno se hizo... Ahhh... Este... un hombre muy apuesto! Ammmmh y bueno... Le juro que cuando me entere que era novio de Nowaki-san no tuve ninguna otra intención hacia usted! Se lo juro...  
Sabía a donde quería llegar así que le hice una señal de que se sentará junto a mi...  
Ella obedeció aún roja de la pena.  
\- eto... Bueno yo entiendo que a usted no le gustan las mujeres ... Jajja que tonta soy..  
La tome de las mejillas y le bese . No como besaba con pasión a Nowaki ... Si no más bien como  
Si ambos fuéramos niños , fue un beso casto y dulce . Cuando la solté ella enrojeció a su máximo nivel pronuncio en voz baja...  
\- gracias ! Nunca lo olvidare! ...-luego se recompuso y dijo animada -jajajajajaj que cosas ya no hay toallitas húmedas ... Voy por unas a la farmacia ! Jajajaj  
Me había parecido que ese había sido su primer beso pero no estaba seguro ... Sakura Tsunari una literata interesante! Y una niña absurda y tímida!

El tiempo paso más que rápido y me parecía que las cosas iban callendo por su propio peso! Esa semana la pasamos más metidos que nunca en los libros y las charlas , Nowaki sólo miraba y pocas veces opinaba pero nadie era excluido. Para cuando el lunes llego sentí que el tiempo se me había pasado excesivamente rápido . Ella había pasado su última noche conmigo, no había manera de haberla malgastado peor , pero esa no he habíamos tomado un tema muy interesante ... Discutimos sobre " el banquete del amor" una obra clásica . La discusión nos llevo hasta casi la media noche . Hicimos comparativas y analogías incluso defendimos dice rentes posturas de como tomar la obra . Definitivamente estaba seguro de que si alguna vez me hubieran gustado las mujeres no hubiera andado con sakura-san ... Me hubiera casado con ella! Estaba despierto para cuando Nowaki llego pero me dolía despedirme de ella y por supuesto también estaba la parte de que Nowaki aún no sabía nada .  
\- buenos días Tsunari-san!  
\- bien día Nowaki-san!  
\- como estuvo!  
\- una noche maravillosa , creo sensei se recuperará más pronto de lo que pensamos !  
\- eso espero!  
\- Nowaki -san ... Puedo decirte algo... Emmmh y no me lo tomas a mal?  
\- Hai!hai!  
\- por favor cuida mucho a sensei !  
\- ah?  
\- es una persona muy especial! En este tiempo le he tomado un gran cariño ... A los dos ... Pero... A veces siento que el es como yo aspiro a ser!  
\- Tsunari-san...  
\- Hai! Algún día me conseguiré mi ala a gemela ... Con la que hablaré por horas de libros aunque el no entienda mucho y seguro me hará enojar mucho y será como debe ser ... Perfectamente imperfecto... También cuídate tu eh?  
\- Tsunari-san...  
\- jajajja nos vemos le dices a sensei que es muy lindo !  
Escuche sus tacones apresurados ... Cerré los ojos no quería saber que ella se marchaba a un país en guerra ! Quería que todo permaneciera estático ... Quería que ella se quedara ... Mi preciada amiga ... Alguien que era ... Una lágrima ... No pude contener y me esforcé por que Nowaki no se diera cuenta que estaba despierto . Ella era ... Era Kamijou Hiroki en mujer!  
Para la tarde miraba el cielo me sentía tan melancólico que Nowaki se preocupo y mandó llamar al médico . Le dije que no era nada y aún así este no me escucho !  
Cuando el doctor confirmo mi buen estado no te la más opción...  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- novaki... No... Nowaki... Sakuda-san ! Ella no ... No voldvera!  
\- que cosas dices Hiro-san. Hoy no pero...  
\- no! Ella se madcho! Se fue a Siria a sedvid como médico.  
\- que? Eso debe ser un... -su rostro ... El ...-no! Como sabes Hiro-san!  
\- ella me lo dijo... Incldso me pidió que cuidada su colesion de libdos .  
\- que? Quién más sabe esto? A que hora parte ?por que se fue?  
\- Yashima , su famidlia y yo! Ella no quedia que nadie se entedase. Su vuelo salió desde las once y médica. Se endlisto en un pdogdama pada tdabajad como médico en la geda de odiente!  
Su cara... Su cara era de dolor y confusión.  
\- No...no...Nowaki no te lo dije pasa que te pusiedas tdiste si no pasa que odadas pod ella !  
Su cabeza se hundió en el hueco de mis hombros y comezón a llorar .  
\- lo siento hiro-san ... No es que estoy triste ... Es que ... Ahora siento su ausencia !  
Le abrace ... Yo también sentía su ausencia , a veces esas amistades que son cortas pero verdaderas son las más sentidas en ausencia.  
\- en el de médicos sin fronteras?  
\- si! Edse! Tdanquilo ella va. Degdesad bien!  
El sólo asintió ... Esa noche recordé el beso con sakura-san y le pedí a Nowaki si me dejaba mandarle un texto.  
Regresa a salvo pequeña mía!  
Kamijou Hiroki!

Tres meses después de la partida de sakura-san me dieron el alta . El mundo se había vuelto algo nuevo... Muy luminoso una luz muy diferente a las del los hospitales donde había estado . Ya hablaba mejor y con más fluidez , mis piernas no eran tan fuertes aún pero tenía que asistir a terapias para fortalecer mis músculos y otras para ejercitar mi mente . Los doctores habían quedado muy complacidos y no había vuelto a ver u oír a mi yo interno , ese que me había perseguido por años , aunque sabía que era producto del tumor sabía que dentro de mi había un pequeño Hiroki que vivía aún asustado pero poco a poco le quitaría todos sus miedos ! Tampoco te la convulsiones ni alucinaciones no nada ... Detestaba a Yashima pero de alguna forma le estaba agradecido. Para cuando regresamos al apartamento estaba igual que siempre . De alguna manera no me gustó y le dije a Nowaki que habría que remodelarlo ... Cuando la pelirroja se había marchado Nowaki me había comentado que estaba pensando poner un negocio para sustentarnos , yo quería regresar a dar clases pero sabía que tendría que pasar un buen tiempo para eso . Le pregunte que si no deseaba volver a su trabajo y me dijo que si lo haría pero que primero se ocuparía de lo que lo hacia más feliz . No se me ocurría nada! Pensamos en muchas cosas pero lo que más nos quedaba en la cabeza era algo de comida pero... No nos decidíamos .  
Con un mes de reposo en casa y de los mimos excesivos y empalagosos de Nowaki deseaba más que nunca volver al mundo exterior!  
-Hiro-san que te parece si vamos a la librería a comprar para que no te aburras?  
-si ... Bueno tengo curiosidad ...sabes donde es el apartamento de sakura-san?  
\- mmmh no!  
\- yo tengo la dirección en alguna parte ...  
Ella me la había anotado en una libreta que usaban para anotar que cosas me hacían falta , toallitas protectores de cama , medicamentos.  
\- Eureka !  
Busque la página y no daba con esta .  
\- aquí debería estar ... Aquí!  
-puedo hechas un vistazo Hiro -san!  
Asenti y este comenzó a buscar con su dulce calma .  
\- es está?  
-si! Crees que podamos ir?  
-Hai! Mañana iremos y si su colección es como del tamaño de la tuya entonces nos la traeremos gran parte te agrada.  
Asenti. Me sentía curioso y emocionado... Una colección que competiría con la mía!  
Al otro día nos levantamos muy temprano y fuimos a un restaurante familiar a desayunar . Ricos hoy cakes y Nowaki que casi no comía nada pidió un obento del cual yo tuve que ayudarle con la mitad.  
\- no me gusta que no comas Nowaki!  
\- lo siento Hiro-san ! Te prometo comeré más en el almuerzo!  
\- está bien!  
Luego nos dirigimos a la dirección que indicaba el papel. Fuimos a dar a un distrito elegante pero anticuado , los edificios eran de cinco pisos al estilo de los veinte, aunque ya quedaban pocos de ese estilo , en una esquina preciosa que daba a un parque y un distrito de comerciantes de productos naturales , había un edificio pintado completamente de blanco ... Con el techo negro y ventarrones enormes en el primer piso. Abajo locales de productos naturales y el ll al más grande permanecía cerrado con un letrero de se renta.  
Nowaki y yo nos quedamos mirando . Aparcamos auto y preguntamos por la entrada a uno de los negocios.  
\- es la entrada del jardín de la abeja la que buscan verdad?  
\- ah?  
\- si la de la casa de la doctora?  
\- si esa!  
\- ah bien den la vuelta y el conserje les abrirá . Toque tres veces no lo olviden tres!  
Todo era muy raro , hicimos lo que nos indicaron y salió un anciano .  
\- les estaba esperando ... Creía que nadie vendría a cuidar a los amigos de la señorita Tsunari ! Ella decía que se sentirían muy solos! Pero pasen pasen por favor .  
Pasamos por un pequeño jardín con una fuente y un desayunador. Era muy hermoso! Luego nos adentramos a una especie de recibidor , todo parecía tan antiguo y hermoso , hacia la izquierda se vislumbraba una salita y un piano, jarrones y flores por todas partes del lado derecho una cocina estiló occidental , bastante rústica y más y más flores. Subimos por una escalera que daba al departamento de grandes ventarrones ... Era un loft muy lindo tenía un futon enorme con una colcha hermosa con bordados de hojas de sakura y grandes estanterías con libros ...  
\- ella los cambia cada semana!  
Añadió el anciano ...eran aproximadamente unos dos mil quinientos nada que no pudiera yo leer en un tiempo razonable .  
Su departamento era pura luz ... Había quedado prendado de el !  
-ustedes vendrán a vivir para acá o planean llevarse algunos libros?  
Nos quedamos mirando y le pregunte con inquietud  
\- podemos llevarnos libros?  
\- claro la señorita dejo dicho que ustedes podrían vivir aquí o llevarse lo que quisieran !  
\- nos los llevaremos todos! - dije con una gran sonrisa!  
\- todos? ! -dijo el anciano  
\- si! Cuando sakura -san regrese se solté será de que me haya leído todos y cada uno de sus libros ! Puede contabilizarlos para llevar un registro y...  
\- contabilizarlos ? ... Ammmh ... Y señor y donde está el camión para llevárselos... -Dijo el hombre asomándose por la ventana !  
\- camión!  
\- Hai! Hai! Donde?  
Nos quedos mirando y Nowaki le señalo el carro.  
El anciano nos hizo una sepa de que le siguiéramos ... El nos condujo a la calle justo a la parte frontal donde se veía todo el edificio.  
\- mi señor ... Ve usted este edificio?  
\- si!  
\- y usted?- dijo refiriéndose a Nowaki!  
Este asintió.  
\- pues todo el edificio está lleno de libros ... Todos y dada uno de los espacios ! El edificio enteró es una biblioteca .. No se sabe cuantos libros tiene ... Está es la colección de la señorita Tsunari... Hasta la última actualización llevaba más de 50 mil pero eso fue hace cinco o diez años .Ahora bien... Donde está el camión de carga donde se los llevarán!  
Me quede boca abierto y Nowaki también... Tsunari... Sakura Tsunari algo me decía que eso era un adiós para siempre , adiós ... Amiga!  
\- vamos aún les falta ver la casa de la parte de atrás! Ahí hay más! 


	56. Cap56 En tu honor!

Nunca me había aturdido con tantas páginas . Libros en el suelo bien acomodados . Estantes? En el primer piso había muchos de ellos repletos de libros , no había un orden específico sólo estaban bien acomodados . En algunos lugares estaban apilados en el suelo y era imposible pasar , en el segundo piso Tsunari -san ya no tenia espacio para estantes. Sólo había montañas de libros bien apilados desde el piso hasta el techo y en las paredes grabados con fecha y hora de comienzo y de final ... También había escrito pasajes importantes o eso creía yo. El se deliraba leyendo los grabados de Tsunari-san y con sus dedos los acariciaba . Aunque aún no sabíamos que haríamos , se le notaba estaba muy excitado y quería comenzar a leer todos y cada uno de los libros , íbamos diario a casa de Tsunari-san y pasábamos horas ahí. El tomaba diez o quince tomos y los llevábamos a casa . Una semana más tarde estábamos de regreso acomodando los en su respectivo lugar y eligiendo otros . Eso si los libros tenían un orden específico y las colecciones de sagas se encontraban cada una juntas y en su respectivo orden. Además de eso Hiro -san quería contabilizarlos así que comenzó a llevar un registro. En cambio yo me daba a la tarea de pensar en algún negocio en el que pudiera invertir y que no me quitara tiempo para mi Hiro-san . Aunque iba muy bien con las terapias y en cuanto a la recuperación aún me hallaba asustado. Y este por su parte se había vuelto un policía de que comiera y durmiera como era debido . Me encantaba que fuera así de cuidadoso ! Un día mientras estábamos en el departamento de Tsunari -san y el tomaba sus siguientes libros ... Decidí dar una vuelta por el lugar y ver si podía aprovechar para comprar el almuerzo. Salí a recorrer la colonia y hable un poco con las personas que tenían sus lo ales abajo del edificio, algunos me preguntaron si éramos los nuevos dueños y respondí con la verdad ! Otros me contaron que Tsunari-san era una persona introvertida y bastante reservada y que muchas personas le habían ofrecido mucho dinero por un departamento en aquel edificio pero que por alguna razón ella decía que ya no había cupo... Que todo estaba lleno! Yo sólo me límite a sonreír y también en una pastelería donde compre algunas tartas para el postre me dijeron que ella no sólo era dueña de aquel edificio si no de algunos terrenos más adelante . Prácticamente casi toda la cuadra era suya! Vaya no sabía el poder que tenía Tsunari-san !  
Para cuando regrese le halle dormido en el futon de Tsunari-san con un libro en su regazo ... Me pareció tan tierno! La luz y todo era tan perfecto . Decidí preparar el almuerzo en la casa de abajo mientras el dormía . Me parecía esa casa un cuento de hadas ... Techos grandes con vitrales y esa cocina hermosa y rústica ... El desayunador ... El jardín... La pequeña fuente ! Todo era luz y primavera ! Tsunari-san debía sentirse muy orgullosa por el perfecto y armónico decorado ! Al pensar en ella habitando ahí sola sentí un escalofrío en el corazón ! Ella , Hiro-san y yo nos escribíamos por correo electrónico pero ella y Hiro-san se escribían más ! Los meses pasaron y Hiro-san apenas llevaba contabilizado casi tres cuartas partes del primer piso! Aunque llevaba un muy estricto registro no le había dado tiempo de leer a sus anchas quería que al regreso de Tsunari-san todo estuviera ordenado y contabilizado , habíamos tomado la costumbre de tomar el almuerzo y por la tarde un te en casa de Tsunari-san .  
\- Nowaki... Te aburres mucho acompañándome. Verdad?  
\- claro que no Hiro-san este es un barrio muy bonito!  
\- lo se! Pero supongo no es divertido verme hacer toda esa contabilidad y los registros ... Así que el día que quieras quedarte en casa o salir a otra parte debes sentirte libre de hacerlo!  
\- nunca! Nunca en la vida me volveré a separar de Hiro-san ! Además yo soy feliz donde quiera que estés! Con mirarte soy bien feliz!  
\- Nowaki... Habla con propiedad!  
\- ah?  
\- se dice soy muy feliz!  
\- que bueno que tu también lo seas Hiro-san ! Bravo!  
La bolsa de te fue a dar en mi rostro ... Sabía que eso le haría enojar ... Me pareció muy gracioso ! Nunca me volvería a separa de el fueron años esperando esta paz y además me sentía como en casa ! Tal vez cuando Tsunari-san regresara le pediría un espacio para rentar de su enorme edificio aunque ...  
\- Nowaki ?  
\- dime Hiro-san?  
\- no te ha escrito Sakura-san?  
\- no ! Por !  
\- es que hace unos días no me contesta el último correo que le envíe y ...  
\- tranquilo Hiro-san debe ser por que hay muchos pacientes .  
Este se quedo más tranquilo y me dijo...  
\- ah ! A propósito ella me comento que si querías poner tu negocio en el local de abajo de su casa , era todo tuyo ! Le dije que eso sería una gran idea y que pagaría la renta pero ella se negó y dijo que era parte del favor!  
\- ah?  
\- así que supongo ahora puedes pensar más en el negocio y no en la ubicación!  
\- Hiro-san como crees que no pagare la una renta !  
\- créeme intente razonar pero esa mujer está loca y me pareció más peligrosa que los mismos terroristas cuando trate de insistir .  
-vaya ! Pues sí vuelves a hablar con ella dile que aceptaré su oferta pero nos arreglaremos cuando este aquí!  
\- si!  
Me veía obligado a pensar en algún negocio pero...  
Algunos días después por la mañana ... Tocaron a la puerta ... Era una mujer pequeña envuelta en una yukata elegante y hermosa con dos guardias a la espalda . Me sorprendió ver que no era la madre de Hiro-san , no tenia idea de quién era .  
\- buen día ! Soy la madre de Tsunari Sakura.  
\- ah? Bu...bien día Kusama Nowaki es un placer conocerle ... Por favor pase!  
\- preferiría no hacerlo! Usted cree que hay un lugar en el que podamos conversar Kusama -san?  
\- Hai! Hai!  
Era bastante temprano Hiro-san aún dormía así que salimos a conversar a un café que había cerca.  
Ella puso un sobré en la mesa , tenía un sello color negro y era por parte del gobierno de Japón y del programa médicos sin fronteras .  
\- sabe usted que es esto?  
Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo como una mezcla de ira y dolor... Al principio no podía ni adivinar hasta que ese selló negro me comenzaba a revelar poco a poco la verdad . No era un sello común ... Era un sello especial . Una cera delicada ... Un color negro ... Fúnebre .  
\- está bien Tsunari-san?  
\- mi hija murió! Hace un par de días vino un representante a entregarme está carta de defunción . Bombardearon el hospital e intentaron sacar a todas las personas más posibles ... Ella entro a ver quién quedaba y vio a un pequeño que aún faltaba por ser evacuado ... Cuando lo sacaba en brazos alguien le disparó a quema ropa y tiraron una granada . El lugar voló en mil pedazos . Ni siquiera pudieron repatriar su cuerpo... No quedo nada !  
\- ah? - un vuelco en mi corazón!  
\- ella partió muy en contra de mis deseos y de los deseos de su familia .  
\- ella era ...  
\- no vine a escuchar halagos señor Kusama , se bien que era y que no era sakura! Vine a hacerle saber sus deseos . Ella era tan parecida a su abuelo y aunque la familia proteste no puedo hacer nada en contra de estos!  
\- sus deseos?  
\- supongo no los sabe!  
Negué con la cabeza , aún no había podido creer lo que ella me había dicho .  
\- cuando partió ella dejo claro en su testamento que deseaba dejarles las propiedades del "bee's garden" a usted y a su único y desconocido amigo de nombre- dijo y consulto una tarjeta-Kamijou Hiroki , con todo y lo que encierra adentro. Lamentablemente aún no se hace la lectura de su testamento pero en cuanto se haga tomaran posesión formal de estos . Le pido no se haga presente no es necesario , y bueno no es que a mi me agraden los deseos de Sakura pero respeto su memoria y además ella gano honradamente todo lo que ha dejado en sus manos . Mi padre en contra de la voluntad de la familia sólo le heredo un edificio viejo y muchos libros y ella se encargó de restablecer lo y poner todo en forma .  
\- señora ... Si usted quiere con gustó cederemos todo...  
\- señor Kusama! Los bienes materiales de Sakura no me la van a devolver! Y no me interesa su buena voluntad ! Es usted y ese amigo desconocido de ella lo que menos me interesa . Mi único interés es acabar con este asunto ! Sakura siempre hizo lo que le vino en gana ! Igual a mi padre , así que sólo cerrare este asunto y ya! Yo le haré saber cuando tenga que firmar en la notaria . Y descuide que nadie de la familia Tsunari reclamara nada de lo que por deseos de mi hija ahora es suyo . Bien tampoco espero saber nada de lo que planeen hacer !  
Me sentí terriblemente mal, y contrariado .  
\- lo siento señora pero no deseamos nada ! Y no lo aceptaremos !  
\- entonces regale todo a la caridad o a quién le venga en gana ! Si lo que desea es manchar la memoria de Sakura hágalo !  
Sus ojos sé encendieron y luego se cristalizaron .  
\- discúlpeme ! Tsunari-san ... Ella era maravillosa!  
\- lo se ! Ahora si me disculpa tengo mucho que hacer . -tomó el sobré de la mesa y se levantó.  
\- ah? Y señor Kusama si se pregunta por que no moveré un dedo para impugnar su voluntad ni yo no nadie de la familia... Es por que cuando encontraron su celular y vaciaron la memoria para saber a quién pertenecía esto estaba de salvapantallas .  
Ella saco un papel de la carta de notificación y mire una foto. Era de un día en el que aún Hiro-san estaba en el psiquiátrico y estaban ella de lado izquierdo sonriendo y abrazando a Hiro-san que se mostraba serio , del otro lado estaba Miyagi sensei y abajo de Hiro-san yo! Ese día no paramos de reír por tonterías y por que Hiro-san es fácilmente molestable. Ella dijo que nunca había reído hasta que le doliera el estómago como ese día ! Y decidió crear ese recuerdo! También yo tenía una copia de esa foto en mi teléfono.  
\- ella nunca sonreía de esa manera ... Nunca tenia esa expresión de felicidad !Con su permiso ...  
Tomó la foto la guardo en el sobré y se marchó sin hacer ruido ... Yo aún no creía eso ... Tsunari-san no! Como le iba a decir a Hiro-san? No tenía corazón! Le dispararon a quema ropa... Y... Y... Luego una granada voló el lugar ... Sin cuerpo! La habíamos perdido . Salí d café y regrese a casa ...  
\- Nowaki! Donde estabas?  
El ya se encontraba despierto .  
\- fui por el desayuno!  
\- y el desayuno? Donde está?  
-ah?  
\- Nowaki estas bien?  
\- ah! Si , si Hiro -san!  
\- Nowaki ... Mmmh otra vez no dormiste verdad?  
\- no... Digo... Si , si dormí !  
\- mmmhh...me voy a meter a bañar !  
Me dirigí hacia la cocina y comencé a hacer en automático el desayuno, el se metió a bañar , no sabía como asimilar tanto. Entonces simplemente deje de pensar , tenía que hacerlo o si no me envolvería la tristeza , que debía hacer ... Que debía hacer! Me senté a esperar a que saliera de la bañera y encendí la tele ... Sólo cambiaba de canal , no estaba el mis pensamientos ni en la programación sólo evita a pensar!  
El salió y se sentó a desayunar... Me arrebató el control y sintonizo el canal de las noticias .  
\- Nowaki?  
\- ah?  
\- no vas a comer?  
\- ah... Si ! Este te estaba esperando...  
\- yo ya casi acabo !  
-eh?  
Mire su plato y era cierto ! Le faltaban un par de bocados más ... En cambio el mío tenía toda la comida .  
\- ah... Es que no tengo hambre Hiro-san!  
Este dio un golpe a la mesa y con una voz fuerte dijo:  
\- Nowaki! Basta ! O comes o te lo meto a la fuerza!  
Justo cuando le iba a contestar una noticia hizo llamo nuestra atención ...  
\- después de los últimos ataques a la ciudad de Siria los pocos residentes que quedan están siendo evacuados en programas de residencia en el extranjero , aún no se han acabado de contabilizar los cuerpos de los muertos , tampoco hay una cifra exacta de los cuidada la japoneses que están muertos pero el gobierno de Japón...  
Apague la tele y vi su cara de preocupación...  
\- ojalá sakura -san este bien! Tiene que estarlo!  
-Hai!  
No podía ... No me atrevía ... El resto de la semana no dije nada . El se entretenía en los libros y yo ... Mi mente se había ido... No pensaba en nada ... Tal vez en la preparación de algunos alimentos o en que hacia tiempo no iba a visitar a mis padres adoptivos .  
Esa tarde de domingo salí de nuevo a recorrer la cuadra del edificio y comprar algunas cosas del almuerzo que faltaban y lo vi parado frente a la puerta .  
\- superior?  
\- Nowaki...  
No pude evitar pensar en Tsunari y le abrace directamente .  
\- superior!  
\- así que ya te enteraste eh?  
\- ah? -asentí -y usted como lo supo...  
\- ya sabes que en los hospitales el chisme corre ! Es una pena ! Pero ánimo! Tsunari pudo hacer realidad su sueño !  
\- ah?  
\- ella quería ayudar y constantemente dedicaba su tiempo a eso ! Cuando le dieron la baja del psiquiátrico de Tokio para irse a Siria fue cuando operaron a Hiroki y esa necia en lugar de descansarse ese mes antes de su partida se ofreció a cuidarlo ! Así que si murió haciendo lo que más le hacia feliz entonces fue una vida bien apretó echada no crees?  
Asenti... El superior siempre sabía que decir .  
\- es cierto pero no puedo evitar estar triste !  
\- pues haces mal, debes celebrar que la conociste y seguir su ejemplo es más podría hacer algo muy favorable con la herencia que les dejo!  
\- superior como sabe de ...  
\- fui su testigo y además estuve a favor no creo que esos te tos puedo dan caer en mejores manos que las de tu novio y las tuyas ! Ah? Y a propósito como lo tomó tu novio?  
\- no le he dicho!  
\- Nowaki! Nowaki! Aún eres un pequeño pelmazo ! Debes de aprender a confiar en el ! Es más fuerte de lo que parece ! Además esas cargas se llevan mejor entre dos !  
\- Hai! Tratare!  
\- bien pues me voy!  
\- ah? Por? No quiere quedarse a comer!  
\- nah! Sólo venía para despedirme de Tsunari! Más simbólicamente ...Además quiero vivir y si me quedo tu novio me mata !  
Se despidió agitando su mano y le mire partir ... Sentí una punzada en el corazón ... Apreciaba a Yashima pero en ese momento supe algo ... No volvería a ejercer como psiquiatra ! Quizás volvería a la pediatría ... Quizás no! Pero no podría volver a ser psiquiatra , no me sentía capacitado para ello!  
Cuando subí le mire sentado en la mesa con una pose bastante masculina .  
\- me vas a decir ahora mismo que pasa! O no?  
\- Hiro-san ... No pasa...- las palabras del superior ...-  
\- te vi abrazando a Yashima ... Que hacia aquí?  
-ehhh!  
\- Nowaki maldición no soy un niño pequeño ... Tienes que decirme las cosas de frente! Ya no me amas? Ya no estas a gusto a mi lado? Llevas toda la maldita semana evitándome y descuidándote otra vez! Carajo!  
Baje la mirada ... Y en una voz muy queda dije...  
\- ella murió...  
\- que? Nowaki no balbucees ... Lo que vayas a decir dilo de una vez y mirándome a los ojos como un maldito hombre!  
Le mire ... Como me pidió pero no pude evitar llorar ... Y dije con una voz que raza y fuerte.  
\- ella murió! Tsunari falleció !  
Su rostro se quedo pasmado ... Un silencio universal nos invadió algunos minutos que a mi me parecieron larguísimos . Después el se volvió a sentar y apoyó la mejilla en la mano mientras miraba a la ventana.  
\- ah!  
\- Hiro-san?  
-por alguna razón ... Sabía que no eso era una despedida...  
Fui hasta donde estaba y le mire ... Sus ojos perdidos ... Sentí pánico y entonces el me miro y me dijo...  
\- Nowaki... -se levantó y me abrazo ... - es muy duro pero ella logro su objetivo! Ahora es una estrella que brillará por siempre !  
-Hiro-san! - le abrace tan fuerte y deje fluir mis sentimientos . Yashima ... Siempre tenías razón ... El es más fuerte de lo que pensaba , incluso que yo!  
Le explique lo que había pasado con la madre de Tsunari y el como yo no pensábamos aceptar pero le comenté sobre la plática con Yashima y este se quedo pensativo.  
Unos días más tarde unos guardias, un notario y un mensajero de la familia Tsunari llegaron con las escrituras y los papeles en regla de todo ... Intentamos negarnos pero fue imposible ... El testamento era muy claro . Eso además de que Tsunari-san había dejado un video que expresamente sólo de la ser visto por nosotros ...  
Lo pusimos en el vdd y era una grabación de ella.  
\- hola? Hola? Mmmmh ... Hola! Superior Nowaki y sensei Kamijou ... Bueno si están mirando este video es por que no sobreviví a Siria ... No pongan esas caras ... De cualquier forma nadie es eterno no? Además siempre estaremos conectados por nuestra amistad . Se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada pero quiero un par de favores más ... A sensei ... Por favor cuide a mis amigos ... Se que son muchos pero no podría confiarlos a alguien más incluso mi familia ... Por favor cuide de ellos ... A Nowaki-san por favor acepte hacerse cargo de mi casa y mis pertenencias ... Sé de buena fue te que mi madre está muy disgustada conmigo y también se que ellos no les pelearán nada de eso por que nunca les ha importado ... Para ellos esos son sólo libros y un viejo edificio ... así que les pido lo acepten y el último favor es que sean muy muy felices ... La vida es demasiado corta para no ver el brillo del sol! No estén tristes ... Nos volveremos a ver en el infinito ...Mis amigos ... Gracias por este breve y feliz tiempo y miren ... -ella saco su celular ... Había puesto de salvapantallas nuestra foto la que llevaba en su celular cuando le dispararon- nos vemos muy bien no lo creen? Jajaj seguro sensei ya frunció el seño... Les mandó un beso ! ...  
El video finalizaba con una Tsunari agitando su mano y sonriendo ... Era una sonrisa limpia y bella ... En realidad estaba feliz de irse, ella comenzaba su historia y eso le había hecho tan feliz ! Le mire y el se veía destrozado ... O eso me pareció. Cuando el notario nos explico que los libros y las casas de bee's garden y river's garden con todo lo que se encontraba dentro de su interior era ahora de nuestra propiedad a excepción de las fotos familiares y películas pertenecientes a la dinastía de Tsunari , todo lo demás era nuestro y que un mensajero iría por ellas en cuanto las recolectáramos todas . Luego firmamos y nos entrego los papeles que ya traía preparados , nos pidió algunas copias de identificaciones y dijo antes de partir que desde ese momento podíamos tomar posesión de los bienes.  
En cuanto el hombre se retiró Hiro-san se vino abajo. Ahora era real y tangible ...  
\- Hiro-san!  
\- Nowaki... Por que?  
\- no lo se!  
Ambos estábamos devastados , esa tarde casi nadie hablo sólo pensábamos en ella y en su partida... En como la perdíamos ! Como se puede tener lazos tan fuertes ... En un tiempo tan cortó! Nos acostamos temprano ... No sabía que decirle y el se mostraba pensativo... Así pasaron unos días en los que no siquiera fuimos a aquel edificio que ahora era nuestro.  
La semana siguiente por la mañana el se levantó temprano y dijo...  
\- Nowaki... No vamos a decepcionar a sakura , haremos que valga la pena y cuando la volvamos a ver ... Estará tan feliz ... Yo pensaba leer todos sus libros y sorprenderla cuando regresara ! Pero ahora quiero hacer algo bueno con todo esto y sorprenderla la próxima vez que nos veamos ! Entiendes! Así que manos a la obra ...  
Me seque las lágrimas y pensé ... Eres más listo y fuerte ... Ese es mi Hiro-san!  
\- Hai! Que tienes pensado Hiro-san!  
El sonrió y dijo :  
\- apúrate Nowaki ! Tenemos mucho trabajo!  
El había puesto de salvapantallas en el teléfono celular la misma foto que ella... Y en voz muy queda dijo...  
\- en tu honor preciosa!


	57. Cap57 Hermosa esperanza!

La apertura fue todo un éxito rotundo , yo estaba seguro de que así sería , está vez me encargaría de todo para darle un respiro a Nowaki el cual aún se miraba afectado . No sabía si estaba afectado por lo de Sakura o por todo lo que había tenido que vivir durante este tiempo conmigo estos meses me encargue de la planeación y desarrollo de todo el proyecto , consultaba a Nowaki para algunos cosas como diseño o decoraciones ... Pero la verdad me gustaba dejarlo descansar de tener que estar cuidándome , su sueño había mejorado bastante aunque igual comía poco . Yo tenia grandes planes ... Era como si los roles se hubiesen invertido , como si ahora el que tuviera toda la vitalidad fuera yo y el aún se miraba apagado ... El argumentaba en tono de broma que su cansancio era crónico pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto , Nowaki todo el día estaba acostado , pensando ...incluso había dejado de ser un pequeño pervertido , no es que no respondiera a mis caricias si no que el ya no comenzaba el juego ahora era como un tablón! Sólo estaba su cuerpo ... Sabía que Nowaki estaba triste pero no sabía como ayudarlo... No era yo el psiquiatra. Así que antes de la inauguración fue que pedir ayuda a la peor persona o al menos la que yo más detestaba .  
\- superior? Pe... Pero ..  
\- vine a dar una consulta!  
\- ah? -el me voltea a ver con preocupación y dice-Hiro-san te sientes bien?  
\- baka! No es para mi ! Es para ti! - le respondí enojado.  
\- Kamijou bebe ! Que bueno es verte bien! Oye necesito privacidad con mi paciente ! Así que sayonara!  
\- Nowaki iré a ver unos estantes para los libros ... Yashima si lo tocas te mato ... Prohibido ukear a mi Nowaki!  
\- u...ukear!? Jajajaj que demonios!  
-yo ya se como trabajas! Te estoy vigilando !  
\- uhu! Ahora te volviste un macho alfa?  
\- puede ser ... Nowaki es ... Mío!  
Salí con el rostro colorado y caliente eso había requerido todo mi valor . Salí a ver lo de los estantes y a tomarme un café por ahí. Era reconfortante tener tiempo para mi , aunque extrañaba a Nowaki y la idea de que estuviera con ese pervertido de Yashima ... Awwww me irritaba ! Regrese pero no su i de inmediato ya que vi aún estacionado el auto de Yashima ahí. Fui a hacer tiempo y supervisar como iba la construcción y algunas cosas . Luego de un par de horas más encontré a Yashima afuera de la puerta . Supuse que me esperaba pues estaba sólo.  
\- Kamijou bebe! -grito ese infeliz en cuanto me vio- te esperaba !  
\- por favor no me llames bebe!  
\- aw pero si eso eres un bebe chiquito!  
\- una más y te descuento!  
\- jajaj Kamijou bebe tranquilo . Quería ha larte de Nowaki!  
\- que pasa ? Está bien?  
\- me temo que no ...tiene una serie crisis de ansiedad comatosa y de delirio.  
\- ah?  
\- me temo que tendré que internarlo .  
\- Nowaki!- mi corazón se moría al haber escuchado eso cuando su risa estruendosa se dio a conocer.  
\- jajaja Kamijou bebe deberías ver tu cara! Obvio no! Nowaki sólo está un poco deprimido ! Jajajaja le receté unas vitaminas y que descansé, no me gustaría medicarlo pero si es necesario con gusto le haré una receta para que duerma mejor aunque puedes intentar con los tes relajantes ... Han sido unos años muy pesados para el!  
Mi puño no se contuvo y le apunto a su rostro pero ese desgraciado!  
\- nah! Deberías ser un buen niño Kamijou bebe ! Yo no soy Nowaki ... Yo si te daba unas nalgadas . Jajaja oye ... A propósito de bebés ... Has pensado en tener hijos?  
\- ah?  
-deberías decirle a Nowaki que te embaraze!  
\- que idioteces dice ... Soy hombre! Ya no por que eres médico  
\- jajahA pues actúas como nena! Así tal vez Nowaki podría relajarse y sentirse más acompañado... un poco!  
\- como crees que se va a relajar con un niño ! Los bebés sólo tensan más las cosas!  
\- jajja punto a mi favor eres un bebe! Pero bueno amor no olvides que los niños son el talón de Aquiles de Nowaki! Después de todo el siempre le gustó estar rodeado de ellos en pediatría no? Besos y ciao!  
Ese hombre irritante abordó su coche y salió como rayo! Como podía conducir así!  
Nowaki... Por una parte me alegra que estés bien y por otra ... Me siento culpable yo te deje en ese estado , te robe tu sonrisa ... Pero me encargaría de devolverte la a costa de lo que sea . ... Yo... Tener hijos con Nowaki? Bueno... Ahora no es un secreto para madre sobre mis preferencias pero... Decláralo? No! Aunque ... Bueno... No es que no quiera una familia junto a el! Necesitaría pensarlo muy pero muy detenidamente , no es como si llevaras una planta a casa , incluso una planta requiere compromiso para crecer hermosa y saludable .  
Cuando regrese Nowaki se había quedado dormido en el sofá . Le cubrí con una manta... Esa misma semana discutimos.  
\- pero Hiro-san!  
\- nada! Veté!  
\- pero...  
\- quiero que para cuando regreses este mejor además sólo será una semana!  
\- no puedo! Yo ... Bueno estaría muy preocupado si algo te pasara!  
\- Nowaki no debes vivir preocupado por mi ! Soy un adulto y además estoy yendo a todos mis controles y estoy de maravilla ! Así que te vas a ir una semana a casa de tus padres y cuando regreses a mi estará as más repuesto!  
\- no!  
\- lo harás! Lo harás o te juro que me encargare de que pagues !  
\- pero...  
\- Nowaki! - le tome la mejilla y este se sorprendió-que no ves como me preocupo? Además tengo que pensar muchas cosas... Veté por favor!  
Sus ojos eran un mar de sentimientos a punto de desbocarse ... Sabía que Nowaki estaba roto y había que arreglarlo.  
\- Nowaki ! Tranquilo ! Se que... Bueno... Ehhh... Pues no soy muy expresivo pero ... Me preocupo por ti baka! Y no quiero que te pase nada no me perdonaría!  
Este me abrazo y ese mismo fin fui a dejarlo a la estación con la promesa de que cualquier cosa que sucediese le llamaría .  
Tenía tantas cosas que hacer ... Pondría toda mi energía en terminar los preparativos para la apertura , todo tenía que ser perfecto . Por el día estaba muy ocupado para poner si quiera algo en perspectiva , siempre había algo que hacer y me encantaba , años que no me sentía tan vivo o tan vital desde que esa pesadilla comenzó . Ahora no podía estar mejor ! Por la noche era donde mi mente revolucionaba a sí capacidad máxima ! Nowaki ... Como te voy a traer de vuelta , que fastidio pobre Nowaki seguro la paso peor que yo en estos momentos primero soportando mis ataques sin saber que sucedía y luego buscándome ... Eso no suena muy divertido ! Luego el tiempo en el hospital , todo el tiempo con esa cara de preocupación siempre jurando que estaba bien ! Mmmh luego ... Lo de el tumor y la operación ... Caray ! Ahora bien ? A estas alturas amo a Nowaki tanto! Incluso más que mi vida y deseó que sea feliz ... Claro que si eso es lo que más quiero pero... Perooooo... Un hijo? Bueno no es como que me desagraden los niños pero ... Pero...no se sí estamos listos ... Que diría Nowaki...  
" un bebe? Claro que sí y así podré cuidarlo y abrazarlo y jugar con el ... Y que sea un pequeño Hiro-san! Weeeee" todo eso con esa cara de idiota cuando está pensando las cosas más absurdas ... Un hijo... Un hijo... Caray! Estoy en medio de la decisión ya que no se como averiguar si estamos listos ... Pero tampoco dejo de pensar en la idea!  
El se tomó otra semana más ya que se había resfriado y no era conveniente que regresara hasta que se repusiera , aunque era como si estuviese aquí por que llamaba mínimo tres veces al día lo cual era bastante molesto e incluso un par de veces me comunico con su madre.  
\- Hiro-chan? Awww Nowa-chan me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco !  
\- ah... Hola buenas tardes...  
\- no! No seas tan formal! Debes llamarme mami!  
\- Aww!  
\- ah me muero por conocerte Nowa -chan dice que eres tan lindo! Y que además tienes la talla y la estatura de una mujer pequeña !  
-...( sin palabras! Lo matare! )  
\- oh Hiro-chan! Gracias por preocuparte por Nowaki-chan! Cuando sea la inauguración te llevare tu postre preferido ... Nowa -chan me dijo que te gustan los dulces típicos , ah a mi me encantan! Eso le daba a diario a Nowa-chan en sus papillas cuando era bebe!  
\- mama ...  
\- ay Nowa-chan no dije nada que no fuera verdad!  
\- ...( ah ! Ahora me explico por que Nowaki es así de empalagoso! )  
Una conversación de horas con la mama de Nowaki en la que realmente yo dije unas cinco frases y ella hablo lo demás. Aunque confieso que me pareció muy simpática !  
Para cuando regreso faltaban un par de semanas para la inauguración... Todo estaba listo sólo faltaba afinar detalles.  
\- Hiro-san se ve todo muy bien .  
\- ah si? ... Si, si es cierto pues es que lo es obra de un genio ... Ósea yo! Y tu también! Los dos...  
El río tímidamente , se le notaba que había ganado un poco de peso y eso me alegró más no el suficiente y sus ojeras eran menos intensas.  
\- Hiro-san no quiero que te incomodes pero invite a mis padres a la inauguración , te prometo no hacer nada raro para que no te incomodes!  
\- baka! Ya sabía eso! Tu madre me lo dijo cuando hablamos lo olvidas? Además ... Si tu... Si tu les dijiste es por que confías en ellos y yo ... Confió en ti así que ... Y tu mama quedo en traerme dulces !  
-Hiro-san ! Gracias !- se me abalanzo encima y comenzó a toquetearme ... Ese era mi Nowaki! Pervertido.  
Unos días antes de la inauguración sentí un deseó estúpido o más bien un impulso irreverente y loco ! Así que tome el teléfono y llame a mi madre.  
El día antes de la inauguración me di cuenta de algo ... Justo cuando aún dormía sentí unas manos traviesas bajando por mi pelvis .  
\- Nowaki... Que haces?  
\- nada!  
\- es muy temprano!  
\- sip!  
\- Nowaki?  
\- sip?  
\- por que tus manos están en mi...  
Blush ! No eran sus manos ... Su boca estaba realizando un blow más que perfecto ! Dios! Me estremecí y este siguió . Acabe por correrme en su boca y este ya te la sus manos en mi entrada no necesite mucho precalentamiento yo ya estaba caliente . Si más le pedí , le rogué que lo hiciera . Y este se me dejo venir con todo una y otra vez . Besaba mi abdomen mi pecho mordía con cariño mis pezones y los chupaba que placer tan grande , no aguanté y varias veces me corrí y como era costumbre lo dejaba correrse dentro de mi! Así paso unas cuantas veces más hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya era casi medio día y eso por que ya estábamos agotados así que tomamos un descanso...  
Por mi mente seguía rondando esa idea... Ambos estábamos en silencio con los ojos abiertos ...  
-Nowaki... Alguna vez cuando eras más joven pensaste que si eras ... Pues... Ya sabes ... Bueno que si te gustaban los hombres jamás podrías tener hijos!  
\- si!  
\- y?  
\- supe que debía desechar ese pensamiento!  
\- por?  
\- por que me encantan los niños y me gustaría tener uno! Así que supuse que no era importante!  
\- y a que edad creíste que tendrías hijos ...  
\- a esta!  
\- en serio? Y bueno... Eso no te frustra?  
\- ah?  
\- bueno ... Jajaja yo no te puedo dar uno...  
\- Hiro-san ! Tu quieres darme un hijo?  
\- no! No! No es eso! Es sólo que bueno sabes dos hombres no pueden procrear y bueno... Supongo que a ti te gustan mucho , entonces en algún momento ...  
El mejor primero con un gesto extraño y luego sonrió.  
\- no te vas a deshacer de mi Hiro-san! El día que tu lo desees tendremos un hijo! Podemos adoptar o tomar otras medidas pero eso lo decidirás tu ! Yo desde que cumplí treinta estoy listo para tener un hijo contigo y desde que nací estoy listo para estar a tu lado! Así que ... No te preocupes por eso!  
\- Nowaki...  
\- pero si tanto quieres intentar ... Podemos hacerlo .  
\- que que haces... Nowaki!  
Este en un movimiento me envolvió entre las sábanas y hecho mi peso a su espalda.  
\- lo intentaremos en la ducha!  
\- noooooooo! Bájame !  
Hoy por la mañana a mientras nos arreglábamos para la inauguración el me dijo.  
\- Hiro-san !  
\- dime?  
\- te amo!  
\- ah?  
\- a que viene todo eso?  
\- bueno es con respecto a la plática de ayer. Sabes bien que nunca te presionare a hacer algo que no desees!  
Maldición Nowaki! No seas tonto pensaba . El fue a recoger a su madre a la estación y yo fui al local.  
Las personas e invitados comenzaron a llegar, había invitado a sensei Miyagi que estaba muy interesado en el asunto y además de los libros , el trajo a un acompañante . Un muchacho lindo con una cara de enojado peor que la mía en dame es y con hambre!  
También invitamos a Akihiko y a su novio? Ese tío bien parecía aterrorizado por Akihiko . Vino algunos de los amigos de Tsunari y de Nowaki del hospital. También algunas periodistas de revistas literarias y personal de la editorial de Akihiko que había hecho el favor de traer el nuevo editor de Akihiko ya que su editora anterior había fallecido ! También habían venido algunos colegas de la universidad y ex u nos míos y de Miyagi , eso más la gente que sabía que algo grande se iba a presentar ahí!  
Cuando llego Nowaki estábamos a unos minutos de la inauguración ... Su madre y su padre bajaron del carro y ella corrió a mi y me abrazo al mero estilo de Nowaki!  
-Hiro-chan! Tu debes ser Hiro-chan! Si eres tan lindo! Pareces una niñita!  
\- mujer no uses ese tono tan familiar con la novia de nuestro hijo!  
\- pero... Que dije?  
\- mama! Lo estas asfixiando  
No me molesto no respirar de hecho era preferible a tener que por como su mama me decía niña! Para cuando me soltó y recupere la respiración ella le dio un codazo a Nowaki.  
\- ah si mama , papa... El es Hiro-san!  
\- Hiro-san mi mama y mi papa!  
Ella se lanzo a mis brazos de nuevo y comenzó de nuevo esa cantaleta de que era muy lindo hasta que su marido le puso un alto.  
\- Hiro-chan bienvenido a la familia y como lo prometido es deuda - ella saco una bolsa enorme del carro.- aquí están todos lo dulces que Nowa-chan me dijo te gustaban los he preparado yo misma! Estoy tan emocionada...  
Ella me dio la bolsa y pasaron entonces a echar un vistazo . Cuando vi la bolsa casi me pongo a llorar! Ella había hecho esos dulces por mi? En serio me aceptaban como novio de su hijo? ...  
\- Hiro-san no tienes que comértelos no probarlos ... Es sólo que mi mama ...bueno ... Ah que puedo decir pero si me los das los regalare.  
\- baka! Son mis dulces! Te prohíbo tocarlos o siquiera comer uno!  
Este sonrió y entonces a lo lejos vi un carro enorme negro .  
\- Nowaki! -jajajaj venganza, dulce venganza- oye se me olvidó decirte ...  
\- dime -Hiro-san !  
\- también llame a mi madre y la invite !  
\- en serio?  
\- si! Me dijo que probablemente le sería difícil venir !  
\- aw es una lástima !  
\- si pero esa probabilidad se dio!  
\- ah?  
El vehículo negro se estacionó en plena calle y el guardia corrió a abrirle la puerta a mi madre .  
Ataviada con una yukata amarilla pálido y bordados de hojas de sakura bajo. Nowaki abrió sus enormes ojos azules como platos y se quedo mudo.  
\- Hiroki!  
\- madre!  
Le abrace ... La última vez que nos habíamos visto yo intentaba defenderla de mi mismo. Cuando nuestro salido se término ella miro a Nowaki y luego a mi.  
-Kusama-san! Es un gustó volver a verlo ! Quiero agradecerle en nombre de la familia por cuidar tan bien a Hiroki!  
\- es un honor verla de nuevo y por favor no me agradezca ... Es un placer ... Estar con su hijo!  
Ella asintió , sabía de que forma estábamos pero mi madre era algo recatada cuando no conocía a las personas . Pronto vería Nowaki ...  
-bienvenidos todos a la inauguración de la librería-biblioteca-cafetería-restaurante y centro de artes SAKURA ! Mi nombre es Miyagi Yoh y quiero de ir unas palabras antes de que procedamos a cortar el listón y de que los dueños nos regalen un pequeño discurso ... -sensei Miyagi hablo de la historia de sakura-san y entre los espectadores al otro lado de la calle me pareció ver a una señora que era parecida físico alenté a sakura-san .  
\- Nowaki...  
\- si! Ella es la madre de sakura -san!  
Le hice una reverencia y está persona asintió con la cabeza en señal de reciprocidad.  
\- ahora bien procedamos a cortar el listón ...  
El trato era que yo cortaba el listón y Nowaki decía unas palabras para honrar la memoria de sakura -san y lo que nos enseño.  
Corté el listón pronunciando en voz baja.  
\- esto es por ti hermosa!  
Luego una lluvia de aplausos pero no dejaría en paz a Nowaki! Sabía desde el cielo lo que quería . Sabía que sakura -san se reiría de mi modo de proceder y sabía que lo amaba a el. Ella había decidido vivir tan temerariamente y yo no me quedaría atrás.  
Me pare al lado de Nowaki ye pregunte en voz queda...  
\- estas listo Nowaki!  
\- Hai!  
-pues yo también!  
\- quieres hablar tu también?  
Me pegue a su oído y le dije en voz muy pero muy queda ...  
\- estoy listo para tener una familia contigo ...  
\- ah?  
\- si quieres bebés estoy listo!  
Este se quedo pasmado y ni siquiera escucho cuando Miyagi sensei lo anuncio. Le di un empujón y le tomó bastante tiempo recuperarse de la noticia.  
Aclaro su garganta y volteó a verme con una sonrisa enorme ... Todo rastro de infelicidad había desaparecido era El Niño en el parque volando cohetes . Comenzó su discurso...  
\- una hermosa esperanza eso era Tsunari sakura ... Una hermosa esperanza que no dudo en seguir su camino y en el mismo tender la mano a los demás , si. Importar quién eras , que hacías o como pensabas ... Ella no miraba ideas miraba seres humanos ...  
Si! Así había sido sakura-san ! Ya no sentía nostalgia por su partida simplemente me sentí alegre de haber vivido en una era donde existían personas como ella .  
\- Va por ti preciosa!


	58. Cap 58 Dos quimeras!

\- Hiro-san ! Hiro-san estas bien?  
\- ah? Dónde estaba?  
\- Hiro-san estas en el hospital te desmayaste !  
\- ah? Otra operación? Ahora que? Me rompí otra vez algo? Está vez que fue? O no... Otra vez alucino?  
\- eh? Hiro-san nada de eso! Dios no!  
\- y entonces ?  
\- bueno...  
Una patada en la puerta y una hermosa mujer ataviada con una yukata negra con motivos de flores entra a la habitación a donde habían llevado a Hiro-san.  
\- Kamijou Hiroki...que demonios crees que haces aquí?  
\- ah? Ah ya entiendo ahora alucino a mi mama! Suficiente necesito más morfina!  
\- Kamijou Hiroki!  
Una lluvia de almohadones vas sobre Hiro-san , en serio su mama era otra persona una vez que le conocías ... Era ... Como Hiro pero en mujer!  
\- Nowaki! Ayúdame !  
Ella sonrió y en un movimiento de karate volteó a Hiro contra el colchón y sujeto su brazo . Me dirigió una sonrisa que decía " si te metes te tocara también una lección" yo me quede mirando nada más y esta comenzó a darle de nalgadas ... Una mama digna de Hiro-san!  
Cuando acabo de castigar su hijo me sonrió y salió a buscar a mi mama .  
\- Nowaki ... Traidor ...  
\- Hiro-san discúlpame pero nada podía hacer !  
\- podías haberme defendido!  
\- bueno es que ... No me atrevería a interferir entre tu mama y tu?  
\- traidor !  
Una enfermera entro entonces y nos dijo:  
\- todo salió muy bien ! Y usted- dijo refiriéndose a Hiro -san- Kamijou -sama como se siente ?  
\- ah? Bien ...  
\- ya pueden pasar a verlos ! Son unos bebés hermosos ,felicidades !  
Hiro-san se quedo pasmado incluso cuando está sonrió y pidió permiso para retirarse.  
\- Nowaki!  
Me senté a su lado y tome sus manos .  
\- Hiro-san tu pediste ser el que entraba a la cesárea y te desmayaste en plena sesión cuanto de dijeron que eran gemelos ... Pero ahora estas mejor y podemos ir a verlos !  
Su cara de asombro me asusto...  
\- Hiro-san? Hiro-san?  
\- que! Queeeeee! Gemelos ? Nowaki que vamos a hacer ?  
\- jajahA pues es imposible regresar los al útero ahora así que jajajja...  
\- no seas imbécil! Obvio no pero el plan era uno y ahora dos?  
\- bueno Hiro-san haremos lo mismo pero doble!  
Una almohada aterrizo en mi cara y luego otra y otra ... Si que estaba nervioso Hiro-san así que sólo pude interceptar la cuarta almohada con un abrazo .  
\- Nowaki , lo siento , es sólo que estoy nervioso!  
\- yo también , descuida , pero estaremos bien!  
En cuanto tuvo fuerzas se paró y fuimos a ver a los pequeños . Eran hermosos ! Tenían el cabello azul aunque sus ojos eran negros ... Una cuestión que cambiaría en unos meses ya que el propio médico nos había señalado eso, ahora bien debo decir que tardamos bastante en poder saber que queríamos pero Miyagi sensei nos dijo que Shinobu-chan había averiguado de un tratamiento para procrear alquilando el vientre de una mujer y donando espermas , además ellos podían tomar genéticamente algunas características que deseáramos para el bebe , era un poco más costoso pero valía la pena , por que así casi se eliminaban las características de la potadora . Ellos lo hicieron dos veces ... La primera con Shinobu-chan de donador no quisieron elegir características y lo sorprendente fue que la pequeña salió idéntica a Shinobu-chan lo cual dijo que sus tener eran terriblemente fuertes ... Para la segunda no quisieron correr riesgos y aumentaron las características de sensei Miyagi ya que por su edad había que eliminar los riesgos . Así que nosotros también decidimos probar con esa técnica , el negocio iba a pedir de boca , la mitad de nuestras ganancias paraban en ayuda a los programas como médicos sin fronteras o ayuda a damnificados por la guerra , Hiro-san los había dispuesto así y nunca sobraban mesas , la verdad nunca ha faltado dinero ,así que decidimos que podíamos gastar dinero en eso . Una semana muy intensa tratando de decidir quién sería el donante y cuando llegamos al consultorio aún no sabíamos así que comenzamos a discutir sobre quién sería ... Hiro-san quería que yo fuese y yo quería que el, así que el médico nos dijo que probáramos la suerte y donáramos ambos ... Eso nos pareció la mejor opción y conforme pasaban los meses y recibíamos los reportes de la portadora nos emocionaba más y más. Decidimos que no podíamos criar al bebe en un departamento y bueno Hiro-san sugirió que viviéramos en la que era la casa de Tsunari -san , al principio no me pareció correcto pero luego acepte . Así estaríamos más cerca del negocio, ahora nosotros somos... Padres! El médico nos dijo todo lo que debíamos saber sobre el tratamiento y por eso se que sus pequeños ojos se aclararan con el tiempo ... Un niño y una niña! Acordamos que si teníamos niño yo te pondría el nombre y si tenía la niña el lo haría así que no había ningún inconveniente ... Yo decidí que El Niño se llamará como el pero este se negó y entonces sólo me quedo un nombre que me había gustado mucho ... Le llamaría Saga! El decidió que ella definitivamente debía llamarse Sakura ! Saga y Sakura !  
Cuando regresamos a casa con los bebés Hiro- san era un mar de nervios .  
\- Nowaki, frenaste muy duro! Que te pasa quieres matarnos ! Nowaki! Cuidado con la puerta! Nowaki, no dejes ahí la transportadora !  
Yo me sentía más relajado ya que en pediatría sabía que eran más resistentes de lo que se pensaba .  
Obviamente mi mama y su mama vinieron a quedarse un tiempo a la casa a "enseñarnos" como cuidarlos , bueno mi mama ya sabía que yo sabía y su mama de Hiro-san se dio cuenta de inmediato pero el ... Estaba perdido ! Con el tiempo se hizo muy buen padre Hiro-san era muy inteligente y todo lo aprendía rápido ... A los pocos meses nos dimos cuenta de que su cabello sería azul pero eran toda la cara y facciones de Hiro-san pero los ojos aún no se definían bien ...Cuando los pequeños cumplieron dos años Miyagi sensei le ofreció su trabajo nuevamente y el no dudo en tomarlo ... Una nueva generación aterrada por el demonio Kamijou ... Aunque se quejaba de que le dolía dejar a los bebés ... A los cuatro años los pequeños tenían bien definidos los ojos ... Que enorme sorpresa nos llevamos cuando vimos sus ojos ... Eran dos quimeras , Saga -chan tenía el ojo derecho azul y el izquierdo miel ... Como los de Hiro-san y los míos ! En cambio sakura-chan tenía el izquierdo azul y el derecho miel... Eran tan hermosos sus ojos , los ojos de mis pequeños quimera .  
Al cumplir cuatro años sus caracteres estaban tan definidos ... Saga era muy enojón y caprichoso ... Era mi preferido ... En cambio sakura -chan era algo tímida y Hiro -san la cuidaba como a la niña de sus ojos .  
\- papi! Mama es mala y no me quiere comprar ese libro de el perrito que venía de las estrellas ...  
\- deja de llamarme mama, Saga-chan!  
\- papi mama me asusta!  
\- no te preocupes Saga -chan mama no te hará nada !  
Saga chan le hace un gesto infantil a Hiro-san que está a puente de llevarlos al jardín de infancia ... Yo ... Pues decidí regresar a ejercer pediatría ya que ahora el superior Tsumori era el encargado del área de pediatría y me ofreció un puesto nuevamente ... Bueno el me ofrecía regresar cada año que había pasado pero apenas este año me sentí con la confianza suficiente de poder hacerlo.  
\- por que todos tus jefes tienen que ser así?  
\- así...como?  
\- detestables !  
\- tranquilo-le dije al tiempo que besaba su mejilla -yo sólo me intereso en profesores de literatura que son unos demonios con sus alumnos... Los doctores nos interesan!  
\- ah? - Hiro-san se sonrojó y repuso-ya lo se! Baka!

Cuando cumplieron los gemelos seis años Saga era un pequeño Hiro-san se la pasaba desafiando a Hiro-san en todo momento aunque era muy inteligente y leía a la perfección en cambio Sakura era muy callada , podría atribuirle ese carácter pero incluso yo no era tan callado a esa edad . Preocupados le mandamos a hacer estudios de todo tipo ... Era sorprendente sakura-chan tenía memoria eidética lo cual nosotros no sabíamos . Su capacidad de aprender era más de la que la escuela le proporcionaba y además sus intereses eran tan universales que decidimos buscar un colegio más apto para ella . En pocas palabras era una niña genio .  
El tiempo transcurría y el negocio crecía cada vez más ... Incluso pudimos abrir dos sucursales más , aunque Hiro-san era muy escrupuloso con los libros que salían de la casa... Edificio... Bueno lo que fuera , ahí era donde sakura-san era de gran utilidad ella llevaba un registro me tal de donde se encontraba cada libro , ya que el doctor nos había indicado que debíamos ayudarle a desarrollar esa habilidad a lo máximo posible .  
Para cuando los gemelos cumplieron ocho años sakura -chan estaba en preparatoria ! Era una niña increíble además sabía cinco idiomas a la perfección y tocaba tres instrumentos ... Todo eso había sido gracias a Hiro-san que se ocupaba de alimentar su IQ ... Saga -chan tenía un nivel de inteligencia elevado pero no como sakura ... El aún asistía a la primaria y le encantaba hacer cosas de niños , así que yo pasa a más tiempo con el . Me encantaba jugar toda clase de cosas que se le ocurrían ... Me encantaba leerle por las noches y era fan de su sonrisa ...  
Los gemelos crecían rápido y yo casi cumplía medio siglo ... Cuando los gemelos cumplieron diez eran muy altos , su cabello azul y sus ojos quimera restaban más las facciones de su cae que eran idénticas a las de Hiro-san ... Siempre los alababan por su hermosa apariencia y en sus respectivos colegios eran muy populares . Saga era muy amigo de Risako-chan la hija pequeña de sensei Miyagi y Sakura de la señorita Usami Zen ... Todos ya sabíamos de que era hija ... Y además también se llevaba muy bien con Risako-chan ... Parecían tener una amistad muy especial .  
Con la edad Hiro-san parecía rejuvenecer en cambio yo me sentía más pesado , con facilidad olvidaba las cosas y bueno ocurrían algunos accidentes que se supone no debían ... Luego de que los gemelos entraran a la adolescencia me entere que el superior Yashima había fallecido ... Este fue arrollado por un conductor ebrio ... Tuvo muerte cerebral y sus padres decidieron quitarle el sustento artificial ... A su funeral no fue su ex esposa ... Sólo personal médico y sus padres me sentí realmente triste ! Otra persona más que se había marchado . Intente disimular pero no lo conseguí .  
\- Nowaki! Baka! Yo estoy contigo ... Y Yashima también lo estaba ...  
\- ni siquiera pude despedirme me de el!  
\- ah no te preocupes ... Estoy seguro no es un adiós sino un hasta luego!  
\- Hiro-san!  
El trabajo y la vida familiar me ayudaron a no pensar en eso .  
Ahora que los gemelos tienen doce ... Sakura-chan está estudiando literatura en la universidad M y casi acaba , ella dice que después de eso estudiara medicina ... Ahora lo relaciono ... Ella no es parecida a mi ... Hubiese sido la hija perfecta de Tsunari-san ! Por supuesto Hiro-san está muy al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos . En cuanto a Saga -chan , el aún no sabe que quiere estudiar ... Pero se que lo que decida será lo correcto. Mis papas y los de Hiro-san decidieron internarse en un centro de reposo , a lo cual yo me opuse y Hiro-san acabo siendo la voz de la razón , ahora los visitamos más seguido .  
En cuanto a nosotros ... Bueno que puedo decir ... Le amo más que el primer día aunque un tiempo le dio por usar bigote y se miraba bastante gracioso y luego Saga le afeito cuando dormía la mitad bajo el argumento de que las mamás no llevaban bigote . Por cierto la idea de que los gemelos lo llamasen mama fue mía! Hiro-san se ve tan guapo como cuando le mire por primera vez en el parque

Hiroki significa alegría , fuerza abundante ... Eso era el en mi mundo ... Era mi alegría ... Mi fuerza ...  
\- papa?  
\- ah?  
\- papa... Estas bien?  
\- quién ... Quién eres tu?  
\- papa soy yo , Saga! - este chico saca su teléfono y marca un número...- soy yo mama , lo encontré!

Epílogo de Sakura .  
\- sakura -chan ... Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a ...  
\- lo siento ... Si hacemos algo así Usami-sensei ambas lo lamentaremos !  
Ella sonrió ...  
\- si! Supongo que eso es cierto !  
Le bese la frente y me despedí . Amaba a Usami sensei pero necesitaba que risa-chan destrozara mis esperanzas para darme cuenta de ello. Darme cuanta de algo que ya sabía .  
\- Usami-sensei ... Por favor entregue a tiempo su borrador o mi hermano morirá !  
\- lo intentare!  
Usami sensei había sido mi compañera en la universidad y era una mujer hermosa , alta de cabellos plateados y ojos color verde ámbar, alta y con una figura frágil pero era tan fuerte y atlética . Ella siempre me protegió de todos , incluso de los que se acercaban para tratar de ser mis amigos , era muy celosa y posesiva de mi eso aunado a su forma despectiva de tratar a los demás , todo el mundo se sorprendía de que yo fuera su protegida de Usami sensei .  
Cuando nos graduamos y yo busque mi segunda carrera me entere de que ella se había vuelto una mangaka muy famosa y le había ofrecido ser modelo . Y con razón tenía un talento nato para el dibujo y la pintura eso además de su belleza no era de extrañarse . Aunque sus mangas eran de corte yaoi o yuri ella era bastante popular en Japón!  
Durante toda mi vida le había amado , desde que la vi por primera vez ... Sentada en su jardín escuchando a su padre leer , Risa-chan en ese vestido café obscuro con cuadros de un café más claro y los bucles cayéndole por los hombros . Su expresión ! Su expresión era algo maligna y tierna . Risa-chan ... Era el amor de mi vida , ese con el que sabía no me quedaría . Los tres , ósea Saga , Risa-chan y yo éramos muy amigos solíamos jugar en mi casa o en la de ella , incluso en la cafetería . Éramos tan unidos , pero eso cambió mucho cuando crecimos . Saga se enamoró de ella y ella de el , eso me deja a afuera a mi . Había tenido otros amores imposibles como la señorita Kaoru Asahina o su hermano Ryu -sama pero ninguno me dolió tanto como el de r  
Risa-chan! Aunque ellos ocultaron su relación que comenzó a los 14 yo sabía lo que en realidad pasaba , pero no podía decirle a mi propio hermano . No me la quites ! No era correcto.  
Mi mama cuando se enteró de su relación casi puso el grito en el cielo ! Y casi asesina a Saga! Tuve que interceder por el ...  
\- Risa-chan!  
\- sakura-chan! Es un gustó volver a verte ! - dice está dándome un abrazo muy cálido y un beso en la mejilla .  
\- a mi también me da gustó!  
\- pero siéntate y dime como están tu papas?  
\- ah mi mama ... Bien ... Increíble el es fuerte como un roble !  
\- y tu papa?  
\- sigue igual... Se supone que está tomando un tratamiento pero no parece dar resultado.  
\- paciencia sakura-san paciencia!  
\- Hai!-ella ha tomado mis manos ... Su calor me mata-  
Y que era eso tan importante que querías decirme ?  
\- oh sakura -san ! Soy tan feliz y deseó compartir esta felicidad con mi mejor amiga !  
\- dime ... Vamos...- se que voy a escuchar y se que mi corazón se romperá en miles de pedazos !  
\- Saga y yo vamos a casarnos!  
Grito y la abrazo de felicidad ! Se que tiene que parecer una reacción normal ! Pero ese abrazo me mata de miles de maneras ... Platicamos largo y tendido de la boda y está me dice...  
\- se que es injusto pedirte esto ... Pero eres una persona muy especial para mi y ... Quiero que seas la madrina !  
\- claro , claro ! - me duele el pecho! Me duele mucho!  
Ella se despide besándome en la frente y me dice.  
\- te amo sakura -chan ! Te ame toda mi vida ...  
Sólo asiento y me retiro  
Cuando me retiró paro en el parque. Mi corazón !sabia que me destrozaría en corazón pero nunca imagine que dolería así. Me siento en una banca y me tiro a llorar .  
\- sakura tonta... Que pensabas? Que todo acabaría a tu favor ? Papa! Mama perdonen que llore como tonta .  
No puedo para de llorar . Cuando un pequeño avión de papel aterriza a mis pies .  
\- eh?  
Un joven alto de cabellos castaños alto y con una mirada extrañamente calmada.  
\- eres... Tan linda! Permiso!- me toma de la mano y me conduce corriendo hacia alguna parte Ijuuin Misaki mucho gustó.  
\- espera a dond...  
Maldito idiota ! Que le ocurre ! Esta loco ? Que cree que hace ? No lo a que le daré mi nombre ! Servido es secuestrador o yakuza !  
Cuando paramos ... Un grupo de ancianos? Planea llevarme con ... Ancianos .  
\- ella es... Ammmh! Como te llamas pequeña?  
\- Sakura Kusama Kamijou!  
\- vaya que extraño que uses el apellido de tu madre también !  
Los ancianos me invitan a sentarme y me ofrecen una bebida , pasamos toda la tarde platicando sobre trivialidades , pensaba que eran tristes ancianos desempleados ... Son importantes accionistas! Ah! Cuando nos retiramos .  
\- sakura-chan!  
\- señorita Kusama para ti!  
\- es una pena que unas quimeras tan lindas como tus ojos derramen lágrimas !  
\- no es tu asunto!  
\- si lo es, lo es por que he quedado prendado de tus quimeras azul-miel y si tu estuvieras conmigo ... Nunca te dejaría ir!  
\- ah? Baka!  
Que pretende ?  
\- deja de seguirme !  
\- no!  
\- por ?  
\- por que no! Estoy prendado de tus ojos!  
\- pues entonces te los regalo baaaaaka!  
\- enserio? -este me toma del brazo y me planta un beso . Maldito idiota quién se cree... Quién... Se... Cree...  
Un pequeño , un muy pequeño pedazo de mi corazón que está hecho pedazos volvió a latir .

Gracias a todos los que leen y aguantaron la historia hasta el fina solo dos capítulos mas . Además de que quiero mencionar que ya esta el one shot ( por que este si me salió en uno jajajajajaja ) de los terrorist! También a los que comentan mil a la n gracias !


	59. Cap59 Los recuerdos de mi amado!

Conduje lo más rápido que pude hacia el apartamento . Llevaba casi una semana desaparecido . No sabíamos que había pasado pero ahora Saga lo había encontrado . Estaba tan preocupado . Estaciono la camioneta en el aparcamiento y bajo de inmediato .  
\- saga?  
\- aquí mama! - se asoma desde el piso donde se encontraba nuestro viejo departamento y subo de inmediato mientras les escucho.  
\- ya papa. Tranquilízate, está bien?  
\- déjame en paz!  
Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba vi una escena bastante triste . Nowaki estaba hecho un ovillo llorando , completamente sucio y descuidado , parecía que había estado vagando por las calles .  
\- Nowaki-en cuanto me vio se me lanzo encima .  
\- Hiro-san ! Ayúdame Hiro-san!  
-ya! Nowaki tranquilo! Ya ! Ven conmigo!  
Lo lleve hasta la camioneta y lo conduje al hospital. Una vez allá le dieron un sedante por que en cuanto lo separaron de mi se puso como loco!  
\- señor Kamijou está conducta ya la había presentado el señor Kusama?  
\- ah bueno si! Hace casi un mes estaba trabajando en el hospital y me llamaron . Estaba en el área de servicio sin saber siquiera saber como se llamaba , lo atribuyeron a estrés ya que había mucho pacientes , también un día en casa el ... Se quedo toda la noche frente a la televisión sin dormir sin hacer nada incluso ir al a baño , cuando lo vi parecía ido . Aunque se recompuso rápidamente .- el doctor realizo más preguntas sobre si olvidaba cosas y a veces actuaba en forma rara .  
\- que sabemos de su historial familiar?  
\- nada doctor es hijo adoptivo!  
\- necesito hacer algunas pruebas !  
Dos días de pruebas bastaron para que me dieran un diagnóstico fulminante .  
\- señor Kamijou el caso del señor Kusama es algo raro y complicado .  
\- doctor por favor ! Que pasa ? Nowaki esta bien!  
\- por ahora si ! Pero el señor Kusama tiene Alzheimer precoz ! Está apenas en una etapa inicial . Es una condición sumamente rara ya que el señor Kusama tiene apenas 50 años ! Pero ese es el diagnóstico?  
\- que esperanza hay?  
\- me temo que ninguna Kamijou-sama ! La enfermedad es de generativa .  
Unos días más tarde lo llevamos a casa . No sabía si de la decirle o no así que supuse que lo más correcto era informarle .  
\- pero... Eso supondría que yo fuera parte de un cinco porciento de...la población a la que afecta y además estaría vinculado a la herencia y eso...  
\- papa debido a que desconoces a tus padres verdaderos no podemos tener un historial certero de antecedentes .- comento sakura-chan .  
\- no te preocupes Nowaki nosotros estamos contigo y te ayudaremos . Buscaremos un tratamiento.  
El me miro con pena y respondió.  
\- el Alzheimer no se trata Hiro-san es degenerativo!  
Me sentí tan mal por el , no era justo ! El tomó la decisión de no renunciar a su trabajo y portar una pulsera con sus datos por cualquier cosa . En ese año dos veces me llamaron . La primera Nowaki estaba completamente desorientado , caminaba en medio de una avenida buscando a un niño! Tuve que salirme de la clase enseguida e ir por el . La segunda fue en el hospital , se había puesto muy violento con el personal , incluso con el mismo Tsumori . Le dieron unos días de descanso , estar en casa le sentaba mejor .  
Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 14 años este tuvo una de las peores crisis , ataco a Saga y salió huyendo . Una vecina del primer lugar donde habilidad vivido nos llamo gracias a la pulsera que llevaba . Cuando fuimos por el se encontraba muy asustado .  
Decido subir yo por el . Sakura y Saga esperaron en la camioneta .  
\- llego muy preocupado diciendo que usted podía volver en cualquier momento Kamijou-chan! Le propuse esperar lo adentro .  
\- muchas gracias !  
\- no tiene que agradecer  
En cuanto me vio se le fue encima.  
\- Hiro-san ! Estaba muy asustado ! Dios creo que te habías fugado de nuevo!  
\- Nowaki ! Estas bien?  
\- no! Digo si y tu?  
\- vamos a casa Nowaki!  
Esté tomó de la mano e intento conducirme a el viejo apartamento .  
\- Nowaki! Ahora ya no vivimos ahí!  
\- ah? Pero...  
\- ven! Confías en mi?  
Nowaki asintió y lo conduje a la camioneta donde ver a Saga casi se le va encima de nuevo .  
\- mama no te preocupes yo regresare a casa en tren !  
Tuve que aceptar por que no había otra manera de hacerlo subir a la camioneta . En ese estado duro varios días desconocía a Sakura , y a Saga le tenía pavor ! No sabía no ponerse el pantalón . Había que tener una vigilancia extrema hasta que después de cuatro días volvió en si.  
\- gracias Sakura-chan!  
\- papa? Me reconociste?  
\- ah?  
\- papa dime mi nombre ?  
\- sakura Kusama Kamijou!  
\- papa ! Dios ! Mama! Mama! Papa me reconoció!  
Esa críos le valió tener que dar de baja su trabajo . Era muy peligroso que anduviera por la calle sólo . Nowaki al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero acabo cediendo como todo y como siempre y se quedo en casa .  
Cambie mi turno para cuidarlo por las mañanas y sakura y saga me ayudaban por las tardes .  
Dos años pasaron y los gemelos ya habrían cumplido los 16 años . Esa Navidad Nowaki se desmejoro bastante ya desconocía mucho a Saga y a Sakura . Se perdía en la va propia casa y llego a caerse varias veces causando se lesiones muy serias .  
\- papi! Vamos come!  
\- estoy en casa !  
\- Hiro-san ! Bienvenido! Está mujer me está torturando despide la !  
\- sakura-chan que ocurre!  
\- papi no quiso comer ni quiere probar la cena !  
\- ah! Pásamela . Ve a descansar .  
\- pero mama seguro estas muerta del cansancio!  
\- no te preocupes ! Además no hago nada ! Ahora que soy decano es muy aburrido!  
\- está bien si necesitas algo dímelo.  
\- sakura?  
\- si?  
\- y Saga ?  
\- hoy dormirá en casa de risa-chan ya que bueno...  
\- es cierto! Está bien ! Gracias por tu ayuda hoy!  
-de nada mama! - sakura me da un beso y uno a Nowaki y se retira. Saga y Nowaki no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que Nowaki sintiera que algo malo le haría Saga.  
\- Nowaki ! Tienes que comer ...  
\- pero ya como Hiro-san! Y estoy lleno!  
\- Nowaki!  
\- comí en el hospital!  
\- abre la boca !  
\- Hiro-san eres tan lindo!  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho , ahora Nowaki ponía cosas en lugares no correctos como las llaves del coche en el congelador , la ropa en el horno y cosas de esa índole .  
Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 18 años Saga se fue a estudiar al extranjero la universidad. En parte era su deseó y en parte le partía el alma que su papa lo desconociera a tal nivel . El día que Saga se graduó de la preparatoria me dio un abrazo y esto fue suficiente motivo para que Nowaki le propiciará un puñetazo terrible . La razón. ? Saga era hombre y Nowaki siente había sido muy celoso . Aún así Saga no contesto su golpe y se contuvo , Saga estaba destrozado y decidió irse . Sabía que no podía ayudarnos en nada ya que Nowaki no lo podía ni ver y no entendía cuando le explicábamos que Saga era su hijo " no mientas tu y yo no tenemos hijos Hiro-san! " decía .  
Por lástima el día que Saga partió Nowaki estaba en plena consciencia .  
\- pero hijo...  
\- papa , no te preocupes ! Además seguro mama con los años se pondrá gruñona y no quiero estar aquí para recibir la descarga de libros y platos que te tocara!  
\- Saga...  
Este lo abrazo , le beso la frente y me dijo.  
\- ánimo! Además cuando regrese te traeré algo de América ! Eh?  
Nowaki no pudo contener el llanto y sólo asintió.  
\- papa ... Te quiero , tu siempre fuiste mi favorito !  
\- te quiero Saga ! Ve a ser ... Un gran... Un ... Como se dice ...  
Yo lleve esa madrugada a Saga al aeropuerto.  
\- así que tu favorito eh?  
\- jajahA calma mama, además es bien obvio que sakura es la tuya!  
\- no digas tonterías Saga!  
\- también te quiero mama ! Por favor ! Cuiden bien a papa y perdóname por dejarles ese peso .. Es sólo que nada - su voz se quebró-nada puedo hacer por el !  
\- Saga ! No te preocupes ... Se queda el equipo maravilla .  
Esa mañana que Saga había partido era como si el corazón de Nowaki se hubiera fragmentado , hubo un declive en su salud .  
Las rodillas de alguna manera le dolían , y se perdía más y más en su mundo.  
Cuando los gemelos cumplieron veinte años Nowaki te la ya muy avanzada la enfermedad ! Tenía que estar muy vigilado , había que bañarlo , vestirlo, darle de comer , llevarlo al baño e incluso si era necesario sedarlo para dormir . Las veces que estaba lúcido eran muy pocas aunque algo me sorprendía . No se había olvidado de mi . Desconocía a todo el mundo excepto a mi . Su madre había muerto hace algunos meses y su padre estaba muy enfermo pero el lo ignoraba . Creía que sakura era personal de servicio y que el seguí yendo a trabajar . Era realmente difícil cuidar de el . No comía si no estaba yo . Sólo yo podía bañarlo por que a sakura se le fuga a de la tina y había días que no se paraba de la cama si no me quedaba a su lado .  
Por las noches me platicaba todo lo que le " había sucedido en el hospital" había días que platicaba las mismas historias .  
Miyagi sensei se había tenido que jubilar por cuestiones de salud y un día que tuve oportunidad de visitarle , le platique como estaba el asunto.  
\- y por que no lo internas en unitario donde lo cuiden ?  
\- que fuma ahora sensei? Cómo se le ocurre que haría algo así !  
\- un cigarro electrónico! Y por que no?  
\- en serio? Y que tal está ? Pues por que obvio no podría .  
\- es una porquería pero el mocoso insiste y se pone como terrorista si lo desobedezco , el y su mini me ! Y por que no podrías Kamijou? Crees que se lo debes por que el te cuido a ti?  
\- jajja si es cierto ! Que Mishi-chan es una pequeña copia de ese niño! Y no no es por eso ... La verdad? Ah! Supongo soy muy viejo para ser tímido pero... Lo amo! El es el amor de mi vida ! Me sentiría tan sólo sin el , es pesado y triste el como se encuentra ahora pero ... No podría vivir sin el !  
\- entonces sabes que las cosas se pondrán peor y quedara reducido a ser como un bebe cierto?  
Asentí.  
\- lo sabía Kamijou! Se lo dije ! Una vez que estabas desaparecido ... La primera vez que platique con el ! Se lo dije ! Jajajaja le dije que tu lo amabas y así mismo te lo digo el jamás te va a olvidar por que te ama y así son las cosas que pasan! Es impresionante como cuando amas a alguien así tu cerebro se vaya apagando jamás olvidara a esa persona y así te mueras por un cigarro fumarás estas porquerías . Por que así es el amor ... No te parece impresionante las cosas de las que somos capaces ?  
Ese sensei aún viejo veía tan claro el mundo . Decidí retirarme a los 66 . Nowaki tenía 62 apenas pero la enfermedad se lo comía a pasos enormes y no sólo el Alzheimer sino también las rodillas que ya no le ayudaban . Caminaba ya casi nada y por su tamaño era difícil sacarlo . Sakura -chan estaba realizando su internado en Londres y éramos el, una enfermera y yo !  
Había perdido su noción del tiempo y el espacio . Llevarlo a la tina era un acto supremo , ahora todas las comidas había que dárselas como a los niños pequeños , había tenido que ponerle pañales por que ya su control era nulo y sus ausencias o sus crisis se extendían más y más . Una vez o dos al mes volvía a ser mi Nowaki.  
\- lo siento tanto hiro-san ! - de la este deprimido .  
\- Hey Nowaki baka! -le tome por la barbilla - así es como debe ser !  
\- Hiro-san intérname en algún lugar no es justo que tu cargues con esto!  
\- baaaaka! No! Tu lo hiciste por mi una vez ahora es mi turno de cuidarte .  
\- pero ... - se cubrió la cara con los ojos y sólo pude abrazarlo .  
\- Nowaki! Además ... Dios aún te ves tan sexy !  
\- Hiro-san ! Estas tocando mi trasero?  
\- si ... Pero con mucha pena !  
Ambos nos reímos y le abrace , ahora sabía como se había sentido el por mucho tiempo . Así que trataría de hacerle la estancia más llevadera y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que teníamos . Como esa noche que hicimos el amor ! Por mucho que olvidara las cosas no había olvidado como hacerme estremecer !  
Para su cumpleaños número 24 los gemelos regresaron a Japón , Sakura-chan había concluido su especialidad de neurocirujano y Saga-chan incluso había terminado una maestría . Este había logrado un trabajo como editor en marukawa . Era el editor de una caprichosa niña de apellido Usami. Tanto para ser un editor de manga . Cuando vinieron a la casa Nowaki estaba en una etapa bastante mala . No se paraba de la cama , de lo que hablaba ya no era coherente y algunas veces sus manos temblaban . Aún así pasamos una temporada muy a gusto . Como Nowaki debido a sus rodillas ya tampoco podía caminar bien . Su agresividad hacia Saga había disminuido bastante , aceptaba que este le diera de comer aunque aún a veces se ponía un poco quisquilloso.  
Para Navidad nos dio una buena sorpresa y recupero unos días la conciencia . La pasamos de maravilla . El se miraba tan contento de ver a sus nuestros hijos como habían crecido y se habían convertido en unos hermosos seres de bien! Y como si de tregua se tratase luego del año nuevo volvió a recaer . A veces era pesado cuidarle pero pensaba que yo la te la más fácil ya que siempre y cuando fuera yo Nowaki coopera a muy bien! Y además yo tenía ahora todo el tiempo del mundo para atenderle . La cafetería restaurante y librería siempre estaba más que llena . Era como si la buena surte la hubiese bendecido , en realidad el espíritu de sakura-san !  
Para el cumpleaños número 26 de los gemelos habíamos recibido la noticia del compromiso de Saga -chan y de Risa-chan ! Jamás pensé que mi hijo se interesaría en alguien de apellido Miyagi , aunque debo reconocer que Risa-chan era una mujer hermosa y mucho más prudente que Saga! Miyagi sensei había muerto hace casi dos años y después se había llevado con el a su adorado mocoso de ceño fruncido , me sentí triste por eso pero cuando leí el libro de Risa-chan me pareció maravilloso , incluso me sentí más cerca de Miyagi sensei que nunca . A mi edad y siendo más grande que Nowaki mi memoria un no falla a pero Saga - chan me había pedido que relatara mi historia y la de Nowaki a Rosa -chan y aunque me negué las primeras diez ocasiones una tarde luego de ver como Nowaki dormía plácidamente si siesta decidí que quería hacerlo . Le informe a Saga y este se mostró feliz al igual que sakura !  
Me tomó casi cuatro meses de sesiones terminar hasta donde estábamos , y ella me comento que si podía hacerla parte de la saga J ?  
Asentí y además le permití darle el título que ella desease . Cuando salió publicado la tercera entrega de nombre J. Egoist. No me pareció tan adecuado y sentí un poco de ganas de ahorcarla , digna hija de Miyagi pero luego comprendí claramente . Cuando estuve enfermo Nowaki se llamaba a sí mismo egoísta por no rendirse y ser capaz hasta de matarse con tal de estar a mí lado . Yo estaba igual , ahora era capaz de vivir para atender las necesidades de mi amado Nowaki por más mínimas que fueran con tal de no dejarlo ir ! Ambos somos demasiado egoístas y queremos retener al otro y ser lo más importante ... Que casualidad al final lo logramos ! Así que supuse que Egoist era un título hermoso para todo lo que habíamos vivido . Un sentimiento más fuerte era el que ahora nos unía de por vida.  
Se que Nowaki cada vez se perderá más y más pero mientras aún me recuerde se que sigue siendo egoísta y mientras a mi me queden fuerzas yo también y a mi lado se quedara .  
Para su cumpleaños 68 lo lleve a la playa , solos de nuevo el y yo ... Bueno y la enfermera ... Saga y Risako festejaban la futura llegada de un nuevo bebe y además de que la cuarta entrega y última de la saga J titulada Romántica había roto récord de ventas ... Una historia sobre cierto escritor fastidioso que era uno de mis mejores amigos . Todas las hicieron películas y novelas gráficas , me parecía gracioso que las personas que iban al café discutieran cosas de nuestras vidas como si nos conocieran en persona ! Además de que cuando nos miraban ni siquiera se sospechaban que era nuestra historia y que nosotros éramos los personajes ! En fin el año nuevo me la pase con Nowaki en la playa .  
\- feliz cumpleaños Nowaki!  
Sabía que su enfermedad estaba ya muy avanzada , casi 16 años de que había sido diagnosticado . Sólo tome su mano y le bese apasionadamente .  
Este respondió a mi beso ... Apretó con firmeza mi mano y supe que aún era mi Nowaki .  
\- te amo! Ahora puedo decirlo abiertamente . Te amo por que viste una luz donde todos veían oscuridad y me enseñaste a mostrarles a todos esa luz así como la tuya que brilla tan intensamente . Y quiero que sepas que cuando estés listo nos iremos , pero te lo advierto adorable baka ! Juntos ! Siempre juntos!  
Este formo una sonrisa ... No sabía que plan tenía el , yo no te la alguno , no sabía que nos depararía el destino sólo sabía que ese hilo rojo del corazón se había desenmarañado desde que le vi por primera vez hasta ahorita , una vida ... Apenas un suspiro . Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y con el dulce sonido de las olas me quede dormido ...  
Nowaki significa tifón ... Que evento tan agradable !

Gracias a los que han seguido este fic y a los que comentan sus palabras son muy valiosas ! Siguiente capitulo es el ultimo.  
Lory Backon


	60. Final Por fin durmiendo 3 diarios

Prefacio  
Saga  
\- no entiendo Sensei por que le gusta hacerme sufrir de esta forma ?  
\- tu sufrimiento no es interesante !  
\- y entonces ?  
\- sólo que no siempre obtienes lo que deseas !  
\- ahora resulta que Usami sensei me va a dar lecciones de vida!  
\- jajajaja si así soy yo, una gurú de los desprotegidos !  
\- mejor cumpla con sus plazos !  
\- intensificas la situación ! Sólo por que me retrase un par de días !  
\- un par de días ? Se retrasó dos meses !  
\- bueno , si te hace sentir mejor el plan era salir del país por un par de días!  
\- se fue al Caribe ! Como planeaba regresar en un par de días!  
\- uno nunca te satisface Kamijou !  
\- por favor ! Por favor ! Cumpla sus plazos!  
\- haré lo que pueda !  
Usami Zen! Mangaka estrella de marukawa , empresa para la que trabajo , una mujer caprichosa , irritante y por más desesperante ! Cree que el mundo está a su servicio sólo por que... Pues por que si! Por que es ella . Tiene el mismo horrible carácter de su padre y los ojos verdes de ... Su otro padre? Cuando en entrevista le preguntaron que por que dibuja a manga ? Ella simplemente contesto " por que mama lo adora y papa lo detesta"  
Esa mujer me va a matar!  
Colecciona todo lo que tenga que ver con cerditos... Peluches de cerditos , figuras de cerditos , cuadros , posters , todo! Tiene un mini pig llamado Pay de fresa y es completa y absolutamente lesbiana y además es muy hermosa . Mide 1,89 sus largos cabellos color plata siempre están perfumados a frutas . Es blanca como la leche y sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre sus labios son de un tinte rosa pálido hermoso. Es una de las mujeres más elegantes que conozco , más de cuatro veces el año pasado pidieron modelara en Europa para una revista de modas y ha sido invitada por los mejores diseñadores a sus pasarelas y está los rechaza , le ofrecieron el trabajo de actriz y lo intento dos veces ... Le salió de maravilla, lo desecho! Simplemente no le interesó! Fue el mejor promedio universitario de su generación y el segundo mejor del instituto sólo rebasado por mi hermana . Cuando me asignaron a Usami Zen creí que sería la gran oportunidad en mi vida ... Que equivocado estaba!  
Diez veces se fue al extranjero , dos fingió su muerte , una vez me dio galletas con laxantes , cinco veces me hecho a sus perros protectores , dos más a Pay de fresa y siempre corre a casa de sus padres o sus abuelos para evita las fechas de entrega . Que manera de fastidiar , al principio llore mucho pero mi hermana me dio un consejo...  
\- Saga-chan hazla perder! Usami sensei no soporta perder ! No te dejara en paz hasta que no le demuestres que puedes con eso y más ! Hazla perder...  
Soporté cada una de las cosas que planeo , soporté horas afuera en la lluvia , soporté horas en la prefectura de la policía por que ella los llamaba a que me detuvieran , soporté todo y un día sin más ni más se rindió .  
Debido a el tremendo éxito de la saga de libros de mi esposa Risako-chan y debido también a que sus padres aceptaron contar si historia ella exigió dibujar la novela gráfica .  
Es todo un éxito! Sólo un pequeño detalle ... Nunca cumple con los malditos plazos !  
\- buenas ... Buenas tardes !  
\- ah? Kotori-chan !  
\- ah Saga -sensei ... Es un gusto verle !  
Ah lo olvidaba ...Kotori Takahashi . Sobrina legítima de la madre de Usami Zen ... Ahora ellas son ... Pareja ! No ahondare en más detalles ...  
\- creo que ya te habías marchado! Kotori !- está la abraza tan empalagosamente y la pequeña castaña de ojos azules responde .  
\- vamos Usagi sensei ... Que va a decir Saga sensei de nosotras recuerda que debemos guardar la cortesía con los invitados !  
\- no quiero! Además saga-chan no es invitado ! Nadie lo invita a molestar!  
\- vamos Usagi sensei no digas cosas tan feas!  
Como Kotori-chan la aguanta ? Esa pequeña tiene apenas 16 años y ya se encarga de la casa de Usami sensei , trabaja medio tiempo y asiste a la preparatoria . - -Como la aguanta!  
\- por que me ama ! Verdad Kotori-chan que me amas?  
\- Hai!  
\- awww eres tan linda Kotori-chan! Te amo tanto! Dime que me amas mucho mucho!  
\- te amo mucho, mucho sensei!  
\- weeeeee dime no es linda?  
\- están enfermas!  
Salgo del loft y tomó el elevador , no se como mi mama pudo ser mejor amigo de su papa , si son iguales hasta me parece que su padre también tortura a su editor con cosas horribles !  
Mi mama se llama Hiroki Kamijou , acaba de retirarse de la universidad M como decano donde trabajo prácticamente toda su vida ... Mi papa ... Nowaki Kusama un hombre encantador y sumamente inteligente , médico con dos especialidades , una la hizo por mi mama , actualmente sufre Alzheimer de temprana edad . Mi mama vive para cuidarlo . Lo hace tan bien que ha podido mantenerlo a salvo durante todo este tiempo . Mi hermana gemela Sakura es cirujana y va por su segunda especialidad , ahora su corazón está en el lugar correcto , acaso creería Sakura -chan que ignoraba su gran amor? Pero ella ha conocido un joven ... Que invadió su casa su vida y su corazón!  
Por otra parte yo estoy casado con el amor de mi vida. Risako Miyagi . La amo desde que la conocí y se que ella a mi ella escribió la saga de libros con las historias de nuestros padres y por alguna razón siento que todos nuestros lazos quedaron unidos y tan estrechamente unidos como era posible .  
-risa-chan ! Estoy en casa!  
\- querido ... Ya decidí como se llamara el otro bebe.  
\- ah?  
\- si recuerdas que tu le pondrás a uno Hiroki!  
\- Hai!  
\- ya que Yamato le puso Shinobu , yo le pondré Yoh como mi papa!  
\- se llevarán de maravilla !  
\- si como nuestros padres!  
Ah ! Lo había olvidado mama casi se muere cuando supo que tendríamos gemelos!

\- Nowaki ! Quieres postre?  
\- Hiro-san ...  
Sus manos tiemblan . Hoy y después de hace mucho tiempo está lucido .  
\- hay postre de dulce de judías !  
\- hi...Hiro ...Hiro...  
\- que pasa Nowaki? Aw baka no me digas que no vas a comer postre ... Me comeré tu parte?  
Este abre la boca y comienzo a darle el dulce en pequeñas dosis .  
\- que tal me quedo? Ósea no es como que me quede como a ti pero?  
Nowaki se relame los labio y entonces le beso tan dulcemente . Incluso saboreo el postre de su dulce boca.  
\- mmmh , si me quedo muy bueno .  
\- Hiro...  
Ahora es la única palabra que repite a pesar de estar consiente de su entorno . Ha olvidado muchas cosas excepto mi nombre . En cuanto a su estado general de salud es impresionante . Nowaki tiene 73 años ahora y si cabello apenas tiene unas cuantas canas , sigue en su tono azul . Los médicos sienten mucho asombro ... Incluso le mandaron hacer pruebas genéticas , las cuales detuve por que a pesar de que nunca se quejó le picoteaban los brazos demasiado y no permitiría eso a menos que fuese necesario . Y su investigación acerca de la melanina de Nowaki no era necesaria . En cuanto a su salud ... Como decía está en su peso correcto , cuido todos y cada unos de los detalles de su alimentación y le ayudo a hacer ejercicios a pesar de que ahora pasa más tiempo en cama . Acudo siempre a sus chequeos y yo mismo voy a los míos ! No me permito descuidarle ni descuidarme ... Este baka no se va sin mi ! Estoy siempre con el . A pesar de mi edad tengo una muy buena salud ya que me cuido y soy muy funcional . Una enfermera me ayuda en cuanto a la parte de llevarlo a algún lugar , lo demás lo hago yo . Sakura vive con nosotros en el departamento de arriba , el que era de mi querida Sakura-san , y tiene un novio ! Nowaki ... Ese baka es increíble! Usualmente es muy desconfiado pero con el se porta muy tranquilo ... Baka naciste baka serás toda tu vida Nowaki!  
Cuando le diagnosticaron hace 23 años Alzheimer de temprana edad pensé que era un castigo ... Y entre más lo veía deteriorarse más sufría por el , pero comprendí después de un tiempo que el seguí aquí luchando! Que el nunca me había dejado e incluso ahora estaba aquí por mi! Siempre estuvo aquí por mi! Decidí que yo tampoco no nadie que le amará debía sufrir o volver a estar triste . Sabía que el no se iría , no sin mi así que ahora aunque parezca que la enfermedad de lo come se que no es así , ahí adentro está Nowaki! Mi tifón ! Mi dulce tifón ! Y por nada del mundo me pienso privar de vivir todo lo que me quede vivir a su lado . Nowaki y su firma no sólo temeraria sino hermosa de vivir ... Su corazón ,cada latido ... Su piel, cada centímetro ... Todo el es mi universo privado ...  
\- Nowaki ... Quieres más dulce de judias ?  
El me mira y su mano tiembla pero me la extiende . Me acerco a el y le tomó la mano , acaricio su mejilla .  
\- Nowaki ... - pongo mi mano en su mejilla y su mano en la mía - todo esto...- bajo mi mano hasta su pecho y la suya la coloco en el mío- siempre ... Siempre fue tuyo!  
\- Hiro!... Hi...Hiro!  
Le tomó por la nuca y lo pego a mi . Beso su frente y su cabello . Me ha tomado años encontrarle y casi 50 poder expresarle lo que siento pero al final ... Lo hice !  
\- mi tifón! No sabes cuanto te amo! Cuanto te ame y te amare...  
Con sus débiles fuerzas y sus manos temblorosas me abraza .  
\- Hiro!  
\- Nowaki! Lo recuesto nuevamente contra los almohadones y le arropo .  
\- pero todo lo que te amo no hará que te de mas dulce! Jajaja si asi es el demonio Kamijou de malo!  
Este pone cara de inconformidad y le beso. Siempre fue el , después de ese día en el parque quede atrapado en sus ojos azules , en su mirada y en cada uno de sus gestos ! Aprendí a quererme gracias a su amor , re aprendí a confiar por que el me dio su mano y vivi muy fis así que no hay manera de que algo como morir me asuste o le asuste por que entendí que llegue a ser como esas personas que tanto admiraba ... Esas que viven una vida temeraria y al final dicen ... Uf! Que viaje!  
\- vamos Nowaki hay que ver que hay en la televisión! Awww y no te atrevas a quejarte . Nowaki baka!

No había demasiada felicidad para expresar lo que sentía .  
Me había deteriorado en el tiempo y el espacio no sabía que día era ni que hora , todo el tiempo estaba confundido , sólo sabía que amaba su rostro y sus ojos avellanados .  
\- abre la boca Nowaki ! Di Ahhh ! - decía el y hacia un gesto raro, sabía que tenía que imitarlo pero no sabía por que , sólo mi cerebro me decía , se bueno con el! El es Hiro ... Mi amado Hiro .  
En realidad ya no entendía las razones hacia años se me habían esfumado ... Sólo sabía que lo amaba ... Que cuando el me tocaba mi piel hacia fiesta . Que cuando el me besaba mis labios sabían a un néctar delicioso , que cuando le miraba , una parte de mi cuerpo se ponía muy caliente . Quién era Hiro? No se! Que había hecho o hacia que fuer tan especial? Ni idea ! Sólo era como cuando naces y aunque no sabes a quién pertenece ese calor o como se llama esa persona te sientes a salvo ! Te sientes bien! Incluso a veces no se ni por que pienso en esas cosas , sólo se que lo veo y me siento en casa . La única orden constante en mi cerebro era ... Jamás , jamás olvidar a Hiro , yo no podía recordar quién había sido , como me llamaba... Bueno Hiro me decía Nowaki pero también me llama a baka! Supongo mi nombre es baka! No sabía más , pero la única orden constante era ... Hiro es Hiro no debes olvidarle . El fue hecho para hacerte feliz , uno podría pensar que en el espacio tiempo que atravesábamos y sin poder recordar que había sido de mi yo era realmente infeliz pero lo cierto era que no . Hiro me cuidaba bien! El me daba de desayunar , comer y cenar cosas deliciosas de las cuales ignoró pero siempre las prueba primero y me dice que están muy buenas y con una paciencia enorme me da con esa cosa de plata que se recoge la comida una tras otra tras otra . A veces pienso que se cansa pero no en realidad toma esa cosa suave y limpia mi... Boca . A veces lo hace con sus labios . Es un hombre muy divertido . También me unta por todo el cuerpo una cosa perfumada y luego usa unas pequeñas cosas húmedas para quitarlas . Después de eso todo huele a flores . Es como refrescante . Me gusta mucho ! El me abriga y no permite que este sucio . Siempre está haciéndome compañía aunque a veces habla tanto que me quedo dormido o me pierdo y cuando despierto y tengo miedo ahí está ! Hiro... Quién será Hiro? Qué había hecho yo para que Hiro sea así conmigo? Quién habré sido? También está una chica ... Una pequeña de ojos de diferente tono ... Tono? Colorido? Bueno ella , me habla muy quedito y como si yo estuviera pequeño. A veces intentó saber quién es , ella me dice otro nombre , me dice papa, espero no sea un insulto! Ni nada grave . Ella siempre viene y me lee un poco , algo sobre una pareja ... Un maestro ? Que será eso? Y un doctor? También lo ignoro pero creo así va , y su voz me tranquiliza de alguna manera ...  
Luego está un hombre que también me llama papa... Eso me preocupa ... Baka suena mejor no? El me lleva en sus brazos hasta el jardín o a veces no se adonde pero hay muchas personas y esas cosas de donde ella lee . Me gusta el sol , lo sé por que cuando salgo de la cama me siento mejor . Me gusta el olor de ese lugar es fuerte . Me gusta que Hiro se siente y tome mi mano y pasemos no se cuanto espació tiempo , tomados de la mano mirando las personas entrar salir ,pasar, detenerse . Me gusta que Hiro me entienda aunque yo no sepa hablar . De alguna manera nuestras miradas se comunican y nuestras manos cuando se entrelazan se responden .  
No se quien soy ! No se donde estoy ! No se quien es Hiro , ni estas personas pero , ellos me hacen sentir en casa , me brindan calor y protección , me dan todo de sus ser . Entonces ... No necesito saber ... Ah y usualmente creo que esa orden de no olvidar a Hiro la escucho en mi cerebro ... Pero luego se me olvida .. Luego me pongo atento y escucho que procede de mi corazón .  
Entonces ... Pude olvidar todo ... Seguro mañana me olvidare de que pienso en estos momentos pero... Pero... En que ... Ah?  
Un latido... Dos latidos ... Tres latidos ...  
"Jamás ! Jamás! Te olvidare Hiro-san ... Mi mundo gira alrededor de Hiro-san en todo momento"  
\- Nowaki!  
Su rostro..." Jamás olvidar a Hiro"  
\- Nowaki , ven vamos a ponerte muy guapo!  
Su voz..."Jamas olvidar a Hiro"  
\- ven , hoy va a ser un día muy bueno por que iré la a la cafetería al rato ... Se que te gusta ir ! Vendrán Sakura-chan y Saga -chan , sabías que van a tener gemelos! Increíble no? Bueno osae me han dejado sin palabras ...y no es que pierda elocuencia ni nada aunque a veces suelo ser muy callado no crees? Creo que tendría que hablar más por que es importante decir las cosas ...  
Mientras Hiro sigue hablando me desviste y me pega a su pecho ...  
Su corazón... "Jamás , jamás olvidar a Hiro "

-  
Epílogo de la luna .  
Kamijou Hiroki ...  
Edad 23 años  
Que se cree ese! Nunca nadie va a ser más importante que este amor que siento por Akihiko y que me ha quebrado el corazón . Por que no se rinde? Debería ser más egoísta y pensar en el y en que pierde su tiempo . Estúpido Nowaki ... Otra vez está ahí dormido , como si estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo fuera lo más importante ! Que haga lo que desee si quiere desperdiciar su tiempo tratando de armar un corazón roto , bah ! Que lo haga!  
\- Hiro-san ! Regresaste !  
\- si!  
\- bienvenido!  
Por que me mira con esa sonrisa tan estúpida ?  
\- Hiro-san , estas bien ? Estas algo sonrojado ?  
\- no es nada! Baaaaka !  
\- no tendrás fiebre? Con permiso!  
Ha puesto su mano en mi frente?  
\- idiota no tengo fiebre sólo ... Me pase un poco con la bebida.  
\- ah? Hiro-san necesitas algo!  
\- nada de ti!  
\- ah?  
\- bueno... Si!  
\- dime?  
\- contesta por que eres tan necio? Que quieres obtener ? No sabes que estas perdiendo tu tiempo?  
\- ah? A que te refieres Hiro-san!  
\- pues a que dices amarme pero cuando veas la falla te irás con un montón de tiempo perdido y mucho coraje hasta que olvides todo!  
\- ah?  
\- así que... En cuanto pases tu examen...  
\- no!  
\- que?  
\- que no!  
\- podría ser que me vaya ! Podría ser que un día Hiro-san me aleje en contra de mi voluntad , que me haga enojar , podría incluso ser ilegal y sacar una orden de restricción pero... Yo nunca te olvidaría Hiro-san ! Jamás! Jamás te olvidare! Desde que vi esos ojos miel en el parque , se grabaron en mi corazón , no importa que pase Jamás ! Jamás! Te olvidare Hiro-san ... Mi mundo gira alrededor de Hiro-san en todo momento .  
\- no... Nowaki ... Que tonterías dices.  
El me miro seriamente y me tomó por la cintura .  
\- no son tonterías ! Tu vives ahora en mi corazón y donde vaya , donde este y lo que pase... Hiro-san va conmigo!  
Me miro con esa mirada que sólo el sabía , esa que me penetra hasta el alma y comienza a bajar mi pantalón despacio. Se hinca y besa mis pies ... Mis pantorrillas , sus besos caen por mis piernas y siento ese calor . Mis muslos se estremecen al contacto de su boca y cuando creo desfallecer ele toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la cama. Ya no me gobierno , levanta mis piernas y saca mi ropa interior , estoy demasiado excitado , abre los botones de mi camisa y una cascada de besos recorre mi vientre mi pecho , succiona mis pezones y estoy responden sube por mi cuello y muerde el lóbulo derecho y luego el izquierdo . Sus manos o quieras y cálidas preparan con ternura mi entrada , aunque no es tan necesario ya que he quedado lubricado y más aún así el sabe que se siente muy bien!  
Mis piernas van a dar a sus hombros y mientras me besa inserta poco a poco su sexo . Dios! Nowaki quiero creer que esto es verdad ! Quiero creer que me amas como dices y que nunca me olvidaras! Que nunca me olvidarás .

Que buena memoria tenía ... Cuando me fui a América recordaba con precisión todas las veces que le había hecho el amor e incluso la medida de su entrada . Hiro-san? Me había mal de ido a mi mismo ! Pero la maldición valía la pena ! No podía olvidarle ! Cada mañana me despertaba y el estaba ahí ! En clases no había día que no algo me lo recordara ! Le escribía pero eso no me daba paz! Hiro-san esto es permanente! Lo había logrado estaba tan metido en mi que olvidarle , bueno ni con amnesia! Me habría olvidado el? Cada noche sufría por no tenerlo ! Extrañaba su rostro , su voz, sus latidos ! Me había encontrado el amor y este me había herido fatal ! Hiro-san estarías tu tan mal herido como yo? Para cuando regrese a Japón y recibí su golpe en el aeropuerto , el viaje fue doloroso , no sabía a donde me dirigía o como había llegado ahí sólo sabía que estaba frente a su puerta , como si hubiese olvidado todo lo demás y a todos pero supiera el camino de regreso por instinto. Me senté a esperarle y pensaba.  
" pobre Nowaki! Ahora si caíste hasta el fondo... Me pregunto podré ser la persona más importante en su corazón? Hiro-san !"  
Sentía una desesperación en el pecho, una ansiedad horrible un...  
\- Hiro-san!  
Al ver sus ojos de nuevo los supe ...  
Lo amo, y ahora le pertenezco ...  
Un latido  
Dos latidos  
Tres latidos...jamás jamás te olvidare Hiro-san ! Había caído en un amor intenso , abismal y egoísta.

Apéndices

J Egoist  
Hiroki Kamijou y Nowaki Kusama  
Saga Kusama Kamijou  
(casado con Risako Miyagi hijos , Yoh Kusama y Hiroki Kusama )  
Sakura Kusama Kamijou ( casada con Misaki Ijuuin hijos Nowaki Ijuuin y kyo Ijuuin )

J Terrorist  
Yoh Miyagi y Shinobu takatsuki  
Yamato Miyagi ( casado con Kaoru Asahina hijos Shinobu Miyagi , Ryūichirō Miyagi y Risako Miyagi )  
Mishi takatsuki (Hijos Shimi takatsuki y Matsuo takatsuki )  
Risako Miyagi (casada con Saga Kusama Kamijou )

Kaoru Asahina y Ryūichirō Isaka  
Ryūichirō Asahina ( casado con Marimo Usami hija de Kaoru Usami hijos Kaoru Usami y Makoto Asahina )  
Kaoru Asahina ( casada con Yamato Miyagi )

Akihiko Usami y Misaki Takahashi  
Zen Usami ( casada con la hija menor de Takahiro llamada Kotori Takahashi , hijos : no se sabe aún!)

-

Tres puntos suspensivos al infinito !

\- Sakura-chan ? Cómo te sientes ? Estas bien?  
\- si , bien! Y tu Saga -chan?  
\- bien supongo ... Al menos se fueron juntos!  
\- Hai! Es tan ... Hermoso ... No supondría algo mejor que irte de este mundo en el mismo momento que el amor de tu vida !  
\- si... Por fin durmiendo !

Bueno este es el capitulo final y antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos lo que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic. Son asombrosos! (jajajaja me prolongue jajajaja) También agradecer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios no saben lo invaluable de sus palabras y pues bueno me va a dar algo de nostalgia colocar eso de finalizado pero ya torture mucho por aquí . También quiero hacerme un poquillo de publicidad ya que el siguiente fic se titulara " El Atlas de la piel" y será sobre Loveless ( jajaja ya sufrieron mucho por aquí) asi que quedan muy invitados a leerlo y pues sin mas ni mas que no parar de agradecerles a todos incluso a la pagina ,este es el final y espero que les agrade!  
Un saludo a todos .  
Lory B.

DIEZ CURIOSIDADES O DATOS INULTILES SOBRE EL FIC.

1.- Antes de hacer el fic repase JR oh si el anime y el manga !  
2.- Decidí inventar a tsunari por que a excepción de la pareja romántica donde está Aikawa en las demás, las chicas son un mundo inexistente y somos las que más los adoramos jajajaja . Y a Yashima pues por que alguien tenía que molestar a Hiroki jajaja (que mala!) y tampoco es como que Tsumori se iba a cambiar de especialidad a seguirle !  
3.- Me ajusticie a Tsunari a Yashima y a todos los extra que me invente. por que quería acabar con los personajes originales y bueno a excepción de los hijos que esos no los podía ajusticiar!  
4-. Ok en cuanto a el hijo de Ijuuin ... Si! Es un hijo bastardo de Misaki! Weee ! Jajaja tenia que hacerlo sólo que Shhh Misaki no sabe nada!  
5.- En cuanto a Haru pues no , al menos yo no lo deje con Shizuku ! Al menos no en mi cabeza ! Pero el final se quedo abierto a su imaginación! Please denle un fin feliz, se lo merece el hombre!  
6.- El título del capitulo final es el nombre de una banda que aquí ( ) posteo la dirección de la canción con la cual me inspiro un buen! Además de las recomendaciones de Matty  
7.- Las diez mil disculpas que les debemos yo y mi celular , perdonen es que se me cae mucho y de tanto que se me cae ya está muriendo .  
8.- Si se quedaron con la pregunta de por que demonios Saga se llama uno de los gemelos de los egoist y luego se acordaron de el apellido de uno de los protagonistas de Sekaichi Hatsukoi ya adivinaron por que .  
9.- Todos los aspectos que trata el fic tuve que hacer una investigación bien minuciosa e incluso de detalles menores como los apellidos ( los japoneses sólo llevan en apellido paterno !)  
10.- Y por último si alguien lo noto la hija de Hiroki le devuelve la jugada a la hija de Usagi rechazándola como paso con ellos ! Venganza! Y al final por fin la hija de Usagi se queda con la hija de Takahiro ! Ya se lo merecia no?


End file.
